


In The Minds Eye II: The Sequel

by ElisabethBerkley



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Godfather - Mario Puzo
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff, Hurt, Italian Mafia, Love, Romance, Sex, Suspense, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 187,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethBerkley/pseuds/ElisabethBerkley
Summary: This story is the sequel to "In The Mind's Eye". It picks up from the Epilogue. Callie and Arizona are on the edge of a marital breakdown. Can the deep love they still feel for one another conquer all of their problems? Once your part of the Mafia, can you ever leave? (Love, Drama, Sex, Mafia Control) Grey's Anatomy & The Godfather gets the credit.. *I OWN NOTHING*





	1. Trigger Happy

In My Mind's Eye II- The Sequel

Disclaimer: This is an AU story and a continuation of In The Mind's Eye. This story mixes two of my favorite shows together, The Godfather and Grey's Anatomy. I borrowed these characters. I OWN NOTHING.

Trigger Happy

"Surgeons are often evaluated on speed and efficiency, but that doesn't mean faster is always better. You jump the gun, you risk making the wrong diagnosis. We don't always have the time to think before we act and that's what gets us in trouble. Once that first shot is fired, we're committed. There's almost no way to take it back. The question becomes: do we keep firing back and declare an all-out war?"

"She's what?" Callie questioned as she stepped away from a meeting. Walking into the outside hallway, the brunette listened again to what she thought she heard Al Neri saying.

"I said Arizona's gone! The kids are gone! The damn car is gone!" The tall assassin's voice was laced with concern and confusion. He had just stepped inside on a grocery store run that Arizona already had planned. She had a long list of items for the man to get for her.

"Where? Where are you? What do you mean the car disappeared?" Callie was dumbfounded. Astonished at the news was receiving.

"I went into the store. She had a list of groceries and I Arizona and the kids in the car. I was only in there for fifteen minutes at the most. Maybe not even that long Callie. I came outside and...the escalade is gone. It's not here!"

"Wait. Maybe she moved it Al. Come on, she's got to be in that parking lot somewhere." Callie was in total disbelief that her wife and her kids were gone. This trip to the grocery store was a weekly routine and Callie found it impossible to believe otherwise.

Looking around the parking lot to be sure, Al once again informed his boss of exactly what he had just claimed to be true. "I'm telling you Callie she's not here. I have called her cell phone and I don't get an answer. She's not in this parking lot." Out of breath from walking around and frustrated to no end, Al pushed the grocery cart back to the front of the store.

"I will call her. She probably had to move the car for some reason and you are just to stupid to see her sitting right in front of you." Once again, Callie was in total denial of Arizona abilities. And, she was more than aggravated by her wife's body guard.

Receiving no answer after calling Arizona's cell, not once but three times, Callie called Al back. "Have you found her yet?"

"I told you. She is not here. Did you get her on her phone?" Al's patience and frustrations were growing by the moment. He even called Rocco to come and help him out with this.

"No." Callie answered. Then the thought dawned on her that she knew was always a possibility, but never anticipated it actually happening. "You don't think that someone took them?"

"I dont'..." Looking around, Al said, "I don't know Callie. I just don't know. I called Rocco to come here and pick me up and we are going to ride around to see if we can find them."

"Okay. Let me pack up from this meeting and I will call you back."

Two hours later...

"We are here guys!" Waking Gavin and Monty up, Arizona turns around and smiles. Both little boys were out within the first twenty minutes of their road trip.

"Are we home yet?" Monty asks.

"I don't think so." Gavin said as his big brown eyes looked up at the tall hotel standing in front of them.

Arizona stepped out from the suv and grabbed her purse. Motioning Gavin and Monty to the trunk, "Get your bags and we will go in. I picked you both up some cheeseburgers and fries from the drive through a few minutes ago," the blonde mother handed her sons their belongings.

"When are we going home?" Monty was very attached to his surrounding. He hated change. But what was Arizona supposed to do...leave their children behind? Callie is out of the country. She couldn't just leave their children with trained assassins. No mother would do that.

"Soon. Hey, I think they have a huge indoor swimming pool. Anybody interested?" Arizona asked. She tried to change the subject. Knowing that a Monty meltdown could commence shortly, the blonde mother tried to keep her sons busy and their minds occupied. And, it worked.

"Yes!" Both little boys squealed. Running on ahead of their mother, they raced to the lobby entrance.

When Arizona left Lake Tahoe this afternoon, she steered her suv north. The traffic had been moving slow, so it took longer to get here that Arizona anticipated. Looking around the small town she had driven into, Arizona liked the atmosphere. It was...different. But, she was a little nervous about staying here too long. You see, she and the kids were a little over sixty miles away from their home in Lake Tahoe, and to be honest that concerned Arizona.

Unfortunately, Arizona couldn't move out of state without a court order. Knowing that was not an easy feat, she took a different route. She wasn't out to get Callie or hurt her. Arizona just needed to be away from her life for a while. And, the only way to do that was to leave her Lake Tahoe home. Of course anywhere she went in Nevada, Callie had easy access to her. After all, Callie had been here long enough to establish roots. Roots that in this state, ran very deep. Looking around the quaint town, Arizona thought, 'Sixty miles is room enough to breath for a night to two. Right?'

Callie had constantly called Arizona's phone since she had gotten the call from Al Neri. Over the last couple of hours, the calls continuously came from the brunette's cell. Message after message filled Arizona's voicemail. Some were audible. Some messages were not. Listening to a couple of them, Arizona could tell that Callie hadn't yet realized what she had done. Hearing the distress in her wife's voice brought tears to Arizona's eyes. So much so that she stopped listening to them. They were too painful to hear. So she turned her phone off.

Receiving no answer had Callie distraught. But after a couple of hours, Arizona's phone went straight to voicemail. Almost as if it were cut off. Callie was horrified, because she didn't know if someone had taken her family. Maybe it was a payback of some kind. The last year the brunette had found herself being pulled deeper and deeper into the life she wanted to get away from.

"I am boarding the plane now and heading back. Have you heard anything? Did you drive around the lake? Try Barton Health. Maybe she got called in for an emergency and just didn't let you know." Callie said.

The brunette had called her security at least a dozen times in the last hour. In fact, they could hardly look for Arizona for answering Callie's calls. The reception from where Callie was in Cuba was not the best and dead spots were encountered too many times for a descent conversation to take place. This frustrated the brunette greatly. Especially now.

"Callie we have searched everywhere. A couple of the guys drove over to Barton Health, and I called. There has been no sign of her there. She hasn't been called into work. And there is no sign of her suv or her and the boys. Maybe someone carjacked them, I mean it is possible?" Al was as shocked by this as Callie was. And, he felt responsible for the blonde and her children's disappearance. After all, you don't just lose Callie Torres' wife and kids and not answer for it. The nervousness set in as he knew that Callie was on her way back.

Trying to figure out what happened, Callie inquired as to what exactly happened before Al went inside the grocery store. Detail by detail. "Did you two get into an argument?"

Shaking his brown hair, Al answered his boss honestly. "No. She didn't say a word the entire time. She just sat in the passengers seat Callie and looked out the window."

"She didn't say anything? You two never had any ill words?" Callie confirmed. She knew the two didn't get along very well. And at this moment, her concern was aiming squarely at Al Neri.

Once again, reaffirming his statement, Al said, "Nothing. She was quiet on the way to pick up Gavin and Monty."

"Did she say anything after they were picked up?" Callie asked.

"She talked to the boys when they got in and she acted fine. They were talking about how good it felt for this to be the last day of school and what they wanted to do for summer break. She acted just like always Callie. I swear nothing happened. I am just as baffled about this as you are." Knowing that his ass was on the line for this disappearance, Al was sweating bullets. Bullets...yea, that's exactly what would be going through his head and the tall man knew it if to be a fact. A fact that would happen once his boss returned from Cuba, if they didn't find Arizona quickly.

"Alright. We will figure this out when I get home. I will be there in ten hours I hope. Just keep looking for her." Callie informed her employee.

It was as though Arizona and her children had disappeared into thin air. How strange? The more Callie rolled the ideas of what had happened around her head, the more concerned the brunette became. Something was wrong in this equation. Terribly wrong. It had been two hours since Arizona disappeared. This would have been the longest that she was unaware of her wife's or her children's whereabouts. Trying to remain calm, Callie continued dialing Arizona's cell. And still, there was no answer.

Sitting in her hotel room overlooking the lights of the town, Arizona thought, 'Callie is probably horrified at what she thinks might have happened to us.' But had she told Callie that she was leaving, Arizona knew she would have never been allowed to leave her home. Ever. The pregnant blonde felt a virtual prisoner as it was. And if Arizona had tried to walk out of the door with Callie there, things would have gotten bad. Very bad.

Resting her head back against the tall chair, Arizona stared at the cellphone in her hand. She needed to call Callie. She did. And, as strange as it may seem with her having just made her escape, Arizona wanted to call Callie. She knew it would ease her wife's fears and calm the doubts of uncertainty that the brunette was most definitely experiencing tonight. The longer she stared at her phone however, the harder that call became.

Around nine o'clock the following morning, Arizona and her sons went out for breakfast. The town of Sparks Nevada was a quaint town. It had an old fashioned kind of feeling to it. You could relax here. Unwind here. Walking around the town, holding her son's hands was a nice feeling for the blonde. A feeling of freedom. No one was following her. No one knew her. Arizona blended right in. It was Saturday, and the small town was busy with people. After browsing through several small shops, the boys found a toy store that they really wanted to see. Gavin and Monty seemed to be enjoying themselves so far on this little trip.

After lunch, they spent the afternoon at the pool. The boys loved swimming. They had a pool at home, but this indoor pool was much nicer. The slide was a major attraction for her young sons. Gavin and Monty were happy and seemed to be just fine with being away with their blonde mother.

Late afternoon came and Arizona decided it was time to call Callie. She dreaded this call, but she knew she had to do it. And, she did want to rest her wife's mind as to their safety. Powering up her phone she dialed her wife's cell phone.

Hearing Callie's voice; Arizona's heart beat faster. A million miles an hour it seemed. The moment of truth had arrived and Arizona must now confess her sins to her wife, just as Callie has done to her in the past.

"Hello?" Callie's voiced was laced with concern.

Arizona knew she had to say something. Silence at this point is not an option. "Callie. It's me." The blonde finally said softly.

"Arizona...Oh my God are you alright? Is Gavin and Monty okay? Where are you baby?" Hearing Callie call her baby, tears form in Arizona's eyes. Callie may not believe her wife in the next few seconds, but Arizona still loved her. She did. She would always love Callie.

"Arizona can you hear me? Say something. Where are you? Are you in any danger? Tell me where you are and I will come and..."

Closing her bedroom suite door, Arizona left her sons watching television in the living room while she continued this conversation. Cutting her wife off mid sentence, Arizona took the the leap that she knew she had to take. Just say it and this will all be over soon, the blonde told herself.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona answered. "We are fine. We are safe. Callie, I'm not coming back."

"What?" Callie voiced through the line in a surprised tone. She wasn't sure she understood what Arizona was saying. It sounded like Arizona got trigger happy. Firing the first shot in Callie's direction. But that couldn't be right. Could it?

Sometimes one spouse may become so disconnected, so confused, so distressed that they consider a person doesn't know for sure, and divorce often looks like an attractive alternative. In such a situation, time apart where they both live in separate homes may be a way to give the couple time to heal and to work on improving the marriage. But that is a drastic step, one that Arizona knew Callie wouldn't go for under any circumstances.

However, time apart can sometimes allow for wounds to heal. Emotions really do take time to heal. As they say, time heals many wounds. They get easier to deal with once some time has passed. The wounds are not as fresh. People do heal if given the proper amount of time. Don't they? Well, to be honest, sometimes they do, and sometimes...they don't. It just depends on how deep the wounds really are.

Arizona took a deep breath an reaffirmed her position loud and clear. "I said I'm not coming back home. I need some time away. I need a break."

A/N:

Leave me a review and tell me what you think...

How long will Arizona stay gone? Few days...Few weeks?

Will Callie find her? How will that play out do you think? Or will Arizona decide after a few days that she is ready to come back? What will happen then?

Or, will something happen that causes AZ and Callie to have to come together...What would that be exactly?

Or, just for kicks, Will Arizona decide she loves her freedom and she won't come back at all? ...TBH...my least favorite choice.

Up Next: "Roar"

Until Next Time...Keep Smiling...xoxo


	2. Roar

Roar

"You what!" Callie roared through the cell phone. Her proud temper burst through the line, roaring louder than ever. Arizona jumped when she heard Callie scream. The outburst was expected. Don't mistake that. But the forcefulness and the pitch in which Callie delivered her words were enough to evoke nervousness.

"Callie, I need some time to myself..."

Interrupting the blonde, Callie commanded the conversation from the other side of the line. And, as always, when it was anything concerning Arizona, she erupted in volcanic waves. "You're leaving me? Arizona No!...Do you hear me? No!"

"Callie..."

"No! Absolutely not! Oh my God! I thought something bad had happened to you. The whole flight home I kept thinking of the most horrible, evil things that could be happening to you and Gavin and Monty. You're telling me that you just left? You get your ass back home! Now!"

Arizona was overwhelmed at the way her wife was handling the situation. Sure, Arizona knew that Callie would naturally be upset. And, that it would take some time before she would be trusted again. But, the blonde had underestimated her wife's anger. "Will you listen to me for a minute?" Arizona was becoming more and more exasperated at her wife's inability to just listen to what she had to say.

"Where are my children? Those are my children..." The brunette exclaimed.

"I know they are your children Callie. They are my children too. They are both safe. They are fine. I need some time away Callie. That's all."

"Time? You've had time. Two days Arizona! Two days!" Livid didn't describe the brunette's current mood. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Where are you?" Callie huffed. If she could only get her hands on this situation. This little stunt that Arizona had pulled was out of the brunette's control. And that... just pissed Callie off.

Never answering Callie about their location, Arizona thought maybe if Callie saw the boys, she would calm down. So the blonde made a suggestion. "Maybe we can work out a schedule or something."

"A what?" Callie asked.

Arizona suggested marking a schedule so that both she and Callie would have access, and a fair and even playing field to see their sons. "A schedule so we can share the boys. So you can see them and then I can..."

That did not sit well with Callie Torres. Not now, not ever. "This sounds like a separation. Is that what you want? You won't take my children from me." The brunette firmly stated. Because, Arizona would not. Not if Callie had anything to say about it. There would be no separation, and they would not pass children back and forth. That was not a marriage. That was not the way to raise children. You stay in your current setting, and like it or not, you deal with what you have. That was the way Callie was raised, and the way she intended for her family to work as well.

"Callie I'm not trying to take them from you. I am not doing that." And the truth was, Arizona wasn't. She would be more than glad to have their sons spend as much time with Callie as they possibly could. But, she wasn't ready to come back home right now. So, maybe they could meet and swap the children. It was an idea that Arizona knew could backfire, and one that she wasn't sure she was ready for if that was the case. Nonetheless, she offered it to her wife. Because, she knew Callie loved her sons and they loved their mama just as much.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? You won't take my children from me!" Screaming, Callie lost her resolve. This wasn't acceptable and she would have no part of this. The

Resigning to the fact that Callie needed to cool off, Arizona injected, "I am not taking them from you. When you calm down, and can talk to me without screaming, you can call me back."

"Hello?... Arizona?" Realizing that the blonde had ended the call, reality set in that Arizona was not backing down on this. Callie had arrived home in the early hours of the morning. She hadn't slept for fear of what her wife or children were encountering and now she was slapped in the face with the fact that Arizona had just left. Just up and left without saying a word.

Ending the call, the blonde sat on the edge of her bed. She knew this was not going to be easy. What in life is easy? But why, oh why did taking some time for herself seem so hard? So very hard. Looking down at her cell phone, the blonde thought, 'What if she could trace my call? What if Callie found us tonight?' As the thoughts crossed her mind, her cell phone rang.

Deciding to dial Arizona cell back, Callie tried harder to control her emotions. This time, she would try and speak more calmly. After all, she needed to know where they were and Arizona wasn't likely to divulge any information if Callie was screaming.

Hearing her phone ring, Arizona answered. "Yes?"

"Arizona I want to see you. I want to see Gavin and Monty. Come home. We can work this out. Whatever is wrong we can fix this. This is not a good idea. You are alone and... we are not going to do that. We are not taking a break, or whatever you are thinking. You are pregnant Arizona." Taking a deep breath the brunette continued to try and talk her wife out of this idea.

"Gabby will be born in a few months. You still have sick spells with your diabetes. This is not a good idea Arizona. I love you. You love me. I know you do. Come back home and we can straighten this all out. Nothing will be held against you for leaving. I promise. I love you. You need to come back home."

Silence. It is a deafening sound at times. It hangs in the air like an unwelcome presence. Arizona sat and listened to her wife. She knew Callie well. She knew Callie's ways. Did the brunette love Arizona. Not doubt she did. Would she forgive Arizona for leaving? Yes, yes she would. But, Arizona wanted to be away from Callie and her life. She needed a little more time. So she stood her ground yet again.

"I can't." Arizona finally answered.

Knowing Arizona would not divulge any information, Callie tried anyway. "Where are you?"

"I need a few days of to breathe. I want to be able to walk around, and be own my own a little. And you need to respect that. I just called to tell you that we are fine. I can meet you with the boys in a few days." Signing to herself, Arizona blew out a long breath. She knew Callie had a right to see their children. Arizona had no problem with that. What she did have a problem with was Callie not giving her the space that she desperately needed. Arizona knew however, if she told Callie where she was right now, she could kiss her little break goodbye.

Dismissing her wife's comments, Callie replied, "A few days? No. I want to see my sons today. Today Arizona. I am not waiting several days, when you finally decide to come back. I want my sons with me. Today."

Ignoring her wife's demands, Arizona said, "I will call you back Wednesday. Bye Callie." Hanging up the phone, the blonde knew that this was a good thing and a bad thing she had just done. A good thing for her because she needed to be away. And a bad thing because, she was keeping Callie from seeing her children and once she met her wife again, there would most likely be hell to pay. Looking down at her cell phone, the blonde exhaled. Her mind was consumed with thoughts.

Hearing the call end, Callie threw her cell phone through the glass kitchen window of their home. She was furious. At this moment the brunette felt a little of every emotion. Anger, frustration, shock, disbelief, and concern.

Deep down, what Callie still felt was...love. Because no matter how angry or upset or shocked you are by your spouses' behavior, you don't stop loving them. On the contrary, you feel the urge to grab on tighter...and not let go. And that's exactly what Callie intended to do once she found Arizona and her kids.

"What the hell?" Tom asked as she brought the cell phoneback inside the kitchen. It had hurled through the window at a forceful speed.

"That was Arizona." Callie said as she looked at the broken window. Her face was blank. Her stare...solemn.

Tom immediately asked. "Is she alright? Is she..." He had flown down from New York this afternoon and was offering as much support as he possibly could.

Taking the black cellphone from Tom's hand Callie narrrowed her eyes as she looked at the screen. "Oh she's fine. She's just fine."

Concerned, Tom asked, "Where is she?"

This was just unacceptable. The brunette would find her wife and her children, and she would not wait until Wednesday. "That's what I need you to find out. Pull whatever strings you have too. Just find out where that call came from."

Taking the cell from Callie's hand, Tom nodded. "I will get on it." Walking to Callie's office, he closed the door and placed a couple of calls.

Sitting down on the bar stool, Callie placed her head in her hands. What was Arizona thinking? How could she had done this to her? To them? How could Callie ever trust her wife again? Hearing her mother enter the room, the brunette took a deep breath. She knew Carmela was upset by their disappearance. How would she feel about this?

The older brunette entered with much concern for her daughter in law and certainly her grandsons. "Tom said Arizona called? How is she? How are my babies? Where are they?"

"They are fine. Arizona left. She left me." Tears filled Callie dark eyes as she began to cry.

Shaking her head, Carmela was confused about this situation. Arizona seemed fine when she last saw her. What had happened? "I don't understand?"

Through her sobs, Callie answered, "She said she needed to be by herself? I can't believe she actually left me?"

Why does one leave? Why not stay and try to talk their problems out. Well, that's a good question. And the answer was simple. Because there was a severe breakdown in communication in their marriage. The love was still there, but Arizona didn't feel like an equal partner. She felt more like an object that Callie had acquired.

As for Callie, she felt that Arizona would not listen to her pleas and concerns for her and the boys safety. The blonde didn't understand that danger was always around. And, Callie wouldn't give on that end at all. And because of the need to be sheltered and yes, sometimes confined, Arizona felt that Callie was controlling her. That's a situation that no one would be happy living in. And a situation, at least on Callie's part, no one really would want to be in control of.

Comforting her grown daughter, Carmela wrapped her arms around Callie and held her as the younger brunette cried uncontrollably. "Oh honey, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say."

Sobs continued as Callie unloaded her feelings on her mother's shoulders. "She hates me. I have tried to give her and our children a good life. I have mama. I have tried to make her happy."

"I know you have Callie. She doesn't hate you. I've seen the way she looks at you. It's not hate sweetheart." Hearing Callie cry tore at Carmela's heart. And, if you knew the truth, it pained hers as well. Because, she loved Arizona too. They were very close and this behavior was uncharacteristic of her daughter in law. Leaving without saying goodbye?

The afternoon that Arizona had left with Al to pick up the boys on their last day of school, Carmela had just had lunch with Arizona at her house. They blonde appeared to be fine. Never would one have thought that anything was wrong. In fact, the two ladies had discussed decorating Gabby's nursery, and what colors and fabric choices would be calm and soothing to the baby. Carmela would have never thought that day would be the last time she saw her daughter in law and her grandsons. What a surprise this was indeed.

"I can't do anything about this." Continuing to cry, Callie hated the current situation she had found herself in. She was right, there wasn't anything she could do. At this present moment, nothing could make it better. She would just have to sit...and wait.

"You know that story where a child gets trapped under a car and their parent finds the superhuman strength to lift the car and save the child's life? I always wondered if that was real. If someone I cared about was hurt or trapped, would my instincts kick in? Would I know what to do? Would I lift the car? Jump in front of the bullet? Would I be able to beat somebody senseless? I like to think I would. When someone you love is in physical danger, finding the strength you need to save them is easy. But sometimes the threat isn't physical. Sometimes, it goes deeper, in which case, no instincts can save you. No superhuman strength, no adrenaline rush. You can't power your way out of the crashing car. All you can do is sit and wait and wish things were different."

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews so far. You guys inspire me!

Once again...Thoughts? Don't hold back...give'em to me! Just...Be Nice...lol

Up Next: "Something To Talk About"


	3. Something To Talk About

Something To Talk About

Several minutes later after speaking with her wife on the phone, Arizona thought that maybe they needed to move to a different hotel. They had been here since early Friday evening, and Callie would most likely figure out where that call came from. So, she packed up the small amount of belongings she had and explained things to to boys.

"We are leaving. So I need you both to get your stuff and set it by the door. Gavin, help your brother please." Monty was younger, and he needed a little more help than Gavin required. After all, Monty was only four.

"Where are we going? Can we go to that store with the Ferris wheel?" Gavin asked. The consierge had told them about Scheels. And, he wanted desperately to go and ride the indoor Ferris wheel.

"Yes. If you get packed really fast we will go by and ride on it." Promising anything at this moment to get her children moving swiftly out the door, Arizona agreed to Gavin's idea.

"Yes!" Gavin threw his hands in the air. The sign of victory was on his face. He loved this new found freedom that he and Monty very rarely experienced. It was something different than Gavin had experienced in his young life.

An hour later, Gavin, Arizona and Monty all rode the Ferries wheel at Scheels. It was a huge store with anything you wanted from fishing gear to boating...this store had it all. "Can we buy that?" Gavi asked his mother.

Close observation showed Arizona exactly what Gavin wanted. It was a picture of a water trampoline. Arizona knew there was no way to take that with them today, so she told her son her idea.

"Why don't we get someone to come back for it another day? That's a very big box Gavin. I can't lug that and we don't have room for it."

"Can we get it later though?" Gavin asked.

Agreeing to purchase the water trampoline later, Arizona nodded her head. "Yes." She wasn't sure how safe the item was, but she agreed. After all, this small decision would not be the worst one she had made as of late.

Settling down in a much smaller hotel in a small nearby town just outside of Reno, the trio once again unpacked their bags. "I wish we could go to the rodeo on this trip too." Gavin commented as he looked at a horse magazine that they had purchased at Scheels.

Gavin had often expressed an interest in horses and wanted to take equestrian lessons. But Callie had alway denied that wish. The brunette had continued to hold out on allowing Gavin to take riding lessons. Afraid her son would get hurt, the brunette mother expressed her concerns about both of their sons being around horses. And Callie certainly didn't want them to be involved in any sports like jumping, or any races.

"Well, my sweet child you are in luck. I picked up these from the concierge desk just for you." Smiling as her son's eyes widened, Arizona laughed as Gavin ran to look at the much acclaimed rodeo tickets.

"We are really going to the rodeo tomorrow?" Gavin asked as he held the tickets in his small hands. These three pieces of paper were like gold to the little boy that was very much infatuated with horses and cowboys.

"That's the plan. I think it sounds like a fun idea." Arizona supported her son's equestrian enthusiasm. She had pushed for them to but a horse and hire a trainer to work with Gavin. But her wife had always overruled her on that. This would be the closest thing he could get to seeing them in live action, and Arizona was going to do her best in making his dream come true. If this were Monty, and he had expressed interest, she would have done the same thing.

"I want to go too." Monty called out. He wasn't as big of a fan of horses, mainly because he heard his mother talk about how you could get hurt while riding if you weren't really careful. So in his young mind, he wanted to play it safe. Just like Callie. But, he wanted in on this trip, because he shadowed Gavin as often as he could.

"Of course you are going bug. We are going to have so much fun. Now I need you both to go to sleep so you will be ready for the Reno Rodeo. Ye Haw!" Arizona laughed as she tickled her sons and kissed them both goodnight.

"Mommy?" Monty quietly spoke.

Fearing that the little boy who was very sheltered and extremely pampered by his brunette mother was about to ask about Callie, and why they hadn't seen her yet and when that would take place, Arizona hesitantly answered, "Yes Monty?"

A serious face, just like that of Callie's, turned into a mega-watt smile that was a duplicate copy of the brunette. "You're silly mommy."

Smiling back at her son that she loved with all of her heart, Arizona answered. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams. I love you both with all my heart."

"Love you too." They both answered. And within minutes, they fell fast asleep.

Around nine o'clock that night, Tom entered the living room where Callie and Carmela sat. The television was turned on, but the sound was on mute. Neither of the two women had spoken a word. Both lost in their own little world, yet that little world was vastly connected. Both mother and daughter were thinking about the boys, and Arizona. What they were doing? Were they safe? How much longer would this quiet house that was always filled with the sounds of laughter continue to be...quiet. Sometimes quiet is needed. It's enjoyed. It can even by envied by a person that doesn't have enough quiet in their lives.

And then again, quiet can be a dreadful noise. Filling the rooms of a home with emptiness. Sadness. And, gloom. Gloomy was what Callie felt at the moment when Tom entered the room, but that was about to change.

"I have a location. They pinged her phone. It came from a tower near the Reno-Tahoe Airport. She must be in Reno."

"RENO! What in the world is she doing in Reno? Oh my God! She is probably boarding a plane." Concern etched across tanned features as Callie leapt from her leather chair and rushed upstairs.

Knowing that he already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, Tom asked it anyway. "Where are you going?"

Spinning around at the top of the stairs, the brunette answered. "Where the hell do you think? Reno!"

On the drive to the Reno-Tahoe Airport, Callie called Arizona's parents. It was late in Washington, but she didn't care. If Arizona was flying out, she would most likely be heading to her parent's home. And if that was the case, Callie wanted to know. She was entitled to know. Arizona had her kids. They may have been the blonde's children, but they were hers too.

Hearing her mother in law pick up the phone, Callie immediately asked, "Have you heard from Arizona?"

"I have already told you she is not here and has not called." Barbara spoke in a snappy tone. Which was most unlike the older woman. Her husband was very sick now, and had multiple strokes since having the small stroke four years prior. Daniel was practically bedridden and required much assistance. Arizona and the kids had visited often and were in Washington just before she became pregnant with Gabby.

"I am calling the police in Nevada. It has been two days and you still haven't located her. This is ridiculous Callie." Barbara's patience with Callie was about to come to an end. The brunette had insisted she would find her wife and children herself, and Barbara didn't think that was such a good idea. And, with there still being no sign, Barbara was ready to involve someone else in this search.

"She called me Barbara. I have spoken to her earlier this evening. Arizona is fine and they are all safe. But she won't tell me where she is." The desperation from the brunette's voice bled through the phone.

"What?" The older woman asked.

"She left me. I am tracking her now. I think she is in Reno?" Callie answered. She didn't want to admit it to herself or even say it out loud, but it apparently was the truth. Her wife had left.

"She left? What did you do to her to cause her to leave?" Those accusations were enough to cause Callie to lose her control. She was tire and frustrated. And Callie wasn't about to take it off of Barbara Robbins.

"I didn't do anything! I have given your daughter everything! Don't you dare insinuate that I am the cause of this!" Callie screamed into the phone. Abruptly ending the call with her mother in law, Callie begin to cry.

Tom kept quiet as he heard his friend weep. He did feel sorry for Callie. But he also felt sorry for Arizona too. "Hey, don't let her get to you. You have been good to Arizona. But, as dangerous as this business is, and I get that it is very dangerous, it wouldn't hurt for you to lighten up a little on her. She can't be kept locked away Callie. Just because you are afraid something will happen to her. She has to live a little. It's alright to protect the things you love. It is. But maybe you need to just let some things be. Just let her be Callie. And you can't keep the boys so sheltered. Let them have some friends over. Loosen up just a tad. Maybe that is the answer to solving this. She had told you numerous times and you don't listen to her."

"Tom! I do listen. And I can't believe you are taking her side! I cannot believe you would turn on me." Wearing the face of hurt and surprise, Callie looked at her lifelong friend. A friend that hadn't always agreed with Callie, yet had chosen to remain silent. Up until now that is.

"I am not turning on you. I am trying to help you see the other side of this. Her side. Because all you see is your side. And you are not wrong in your side. You're not. But there are always two sides Callie. You can't be so focused on something, then fail to see the other that stares you in the face. I am not saying to turn Arizona loose like she is now. I realize that Arizona, Gavin and Monty are in danger on their own. I realize that very well. But, keeping them so secure, while that's a good thing, has also caused this. It has pushed her away. I know it. And whether you want to admit it or not, deep down, you know that too."

"So this is all my fault?" Callie asked Tom. She really wanted to know his true feelings. After all, he seemed right ready to share them now. Why stop? Right?

Sighing, "Yes and no," Tom answered as he continued to look ahead. He knew that Callie could explode after his revelation. But, he was too deep into this conversation to back pedal. And, it was the truth. He had given Callie advice over many years, but never once had he told her the truth like right now. It was a bit of a surprise to the brunette.

Callie didn't respond. Unbelievably, the brunette kept quiet. Tom looked from the corner of his eye to see what she was doing. Nothing, that's what Callie was doing. She sat there with her hands in her lap, as she stared out of the passenger window. Silently staring at the lights as they passed the outskirts of Reno.

As Callie sat there, she thought, how could Arizona do this to her? Had she been too hard on her wife like Tom said? Her own mother hadn't even said that to her. At a time like this, Callie wished she had Carlos to talk to. His advice was always the best. Always sound and alway accurate. Why did he have to die so soon? Why couldn't his heart beat just a few years longer? And speaking of hearts, why did her's have to ache so badly tonight?

Arriving at Reno-Tahoe International Airport around ten o'clock at night, Callie and Tom parked the car across from the terminal building and walked to the entrance.

"She has probably boarded a plane by now. You drive ridiculously slow." Callie was in the worst possible mood. How could Arizona even consider flying out of the state with their children? That was a rule breaker for Callie.

"Callie, all we can do is walk around and look. We don't know what flight they are on. They would have to fly to San Francisco or Seattle or somewhere else, and then fly out from there to Washington. I checked her debit card and nothing has been swiped. She probably used cash, but I am just not sure that she would even do this Callie." Tom wasn't entirely sure the blonde would have chosen this route.

Tom knew Arizona and this didn't feel like a decision that she would make. She was too smart for this. It would be very foolish on the blonde mother's part to leave the state with her children. No, not impossible at all. Just really foolish. This sort of behavior would not hold up well in front of a judge, if in fact it even come to that.

Tom just hoped this all turned out well. One thing he knew for sure was Callie Torres. As mad and frustrated as she was at this moment, one sight, one touch of her children's hands, and that would melt much of the tension that had enveloped the brunette mother's mind. As for how she would deal with Arizona...that might be an entirely different matter all together. But, Arizona was carrying her child. That alone, would most likely be her saving grace, Tom thought as they walked around.

"Purchase a ticket. I don't care to where. Just get us past security." Callie put her glasses on as she looked at the flight board. She never wore her glasses, except in situations that required severe straining of her eyes. She didn't think they looked good on her. It wasn't her choice of style. Arizona had told her she looked sexy in those glasses the night before she left to leave for Cuba. Arizona said that Callie needed to start wearing her reading glasses more. And tonight, she had done just that.

"Callie!"

"Jackson. Anthony. Have you seen any sign of them yet?" Callie asked. Tom had called Jackson and Anthony, two of their employees here in Reno. Jackson and Anthony, worked at one of Callie's casinos here. One of her many casinos here. In fact, in the town of Reno, as of late, there weren't too many hotels that housed casinos that the brunette didn't own.

"Nothing. We drove around the entire airport and checked the hotels parking lots nearby. No sign of the black Cadillac." Jackson answered.

"We walked inside here, but to get further you need a ticket. I can't believe Arizona would do this," Anthony chimed in. "She always seemed a little uptight and bitchy, but..."

Oh, that comment didn't set good with Callie at all. "Do not call her a bitch!" Callie stepped close to Anthony's face and snapped the young guy immediately. She may be mad and infuriated with her wife at this moment, but no one would call Arizona that name. No one.

"Sorry," Turning to look at Jackson, Anthony took a step back from Callie. Sensing he should just keep quiet, the tall dark headed man did just that.

Once past the security checkpoints, Callie and Tom walked most every square inch of the airport. "Did we look over there?" Callie asked.

"Already been there. Nothing. Callie we've covered every inch of this place, they are not here." Tom resigned himself to the fact that tonight, they would probably not find them.

"Why the hell then did it say that the call came from this area?" Callie snapped at Tom. She felt as if this were a wild chase that was leading to absolutely nowhere.

"Maybe she was in the area and then she left. I don't know. Let's just leave and ride around and in the morning, and start searching the hotels." Tom encouraged the brunette to give it up for the night. After all, a fresh start was better for all of them. You think better when you have a clear mind.

"No. She is around here somewhere." Meeting back up with Jackson and Anthony, Callie barked out her orders. "You," pointing at Jackson, "Take this picture of Arizona and go into every hotel in Reno and show it around. Ask if they have seen her and two small little boys. If I own the hotel, tell them I sent you and I want to know if they are or have been there. And let them know that there is a nice reward out for anybody with any helpful information."

Pointing to Anthony, "You go with him, drive around the hotel parking garages and see what you can find out. Anthony was obviously the lesser of the two men chosen for this, but Callie knew that if her name was thrown around in Reno, if her wife was here, there would likely be more answers given.

The next morning...

"When are we going to see Mama?" Monty whined. It was in the early hours of the morning and the small boy missed his mother. They alway woke up early. Monty was accustomed to rising with Callie every morning. The two had their own rituals. Callie would still rock Monty to sleep and sing to him most nights. He was her baby. He loved his blonde mother immensely, but there was a bond between Monty and Callie that, he and Arizona just couldn't quite reach. And every morning, he would climb into bed with his mothers, always snuggled between them and enjoying the much deserved attention that the little fellow demanded.

"Soon. Very soon." Arizona answered her son. "You want to come and snuggle with me? I'm not mama, but I give really good snuggles too." Of course that was all that was needed for little Monty go jump into his mommy's bed. Hearing sniffles come from her son, she pulled him in really close. Monty was holding his teddy bear that Callie had given him on her last trip out of the state. She had flown to California and brought him back a very cuddly teddy bear. It was brown in color and had a tiny set of plaid pajamas that matched Monty's.

Hearing her son cry broke Arizona's heart. "Don't cry. I love you so much. Do you know that?"

"Yes. But I want to see mama. When is she coming home? When are we leaving?" The questions that Monty asked Arizona were more than the blonde could bear to answer. Sure, she wanted space. She wanted time away from her life. But, how do you do that with children involved? What happens when there are two mothers? Two mothers that love their children equally. How does that work? How are the children to not be affected by their parents being apart, or better than that, constantly fighting?

"Do you want me to call mama and let you talk to her?" Arizona asked. She knew this could make things much worse for Monty and for Callie. Her wife would likely become enraged if she heard from her sons but was continued to be kept from seeing them. But seeing Monty upset, she forged ahead anyway. After all, it was just a phone call.

"Uh huh." Monty answered his mommy while wiping his tiny nose.

Powering up her cell, Arizona reached for a tissue to clean Monty's face up. "Okay, she should be answering any minute."

"Hello?" The gruff voice of Tom came through the line.

"I want to talk to mama." Monty answered back.

"Monty? Where is your mommy? Where is Arizona?" Tom asked. He wasn't sure why Monty was calling and the sound of his voice sounded as though the little boy was upset. And naturally Tom feared the worst.

Answering Tom's question immediately, the blonde said, "I am right here Tom. Can you please get Callie. Monty wants to talk to her."

"Sure. Are you alright? Where are you?" Tom and Callie had stayed at one of Callie's hotels in Reno for the night. They were walking to the car, when the brunette felt for her cell phone. Realizing that she must have left it in her room, Tom had went to retrieve it for her while she waited in the lobby.

"We're fine Tom. Please get Callie on the phone." Seeing Monty dance around with excitement as his mother was about to come on the line, made Arizona smile. And, it made her feel quite ashamed.

"Is mama on the phone?" Gavin asked as he walked into Arizona's room.

"Yes!" Monty shouted to his brother. Jumping up and down on the bed, Monty could hardly contain his enthusiasm. And that made Arizona feel happy. To see her sons so happy was a little bit of magic and a little bit of heartbreak. She would have to return them. She would. They couldn't stay apart from Callie many more days.

"Okay, stay on the line for a minute. Callie left her cell phone and I am walking into the lobby now." Tom replied. Hearing the excited children brought Tom a lot of hope. He thought that finally this was all about to come to an end. And, that brought the man a lot of relief, and some amount of concern.

Lobby? Oh that wasn't good, Arizona thought to herself when she heard Tom say that. That word meant that her wife was probably in a hotel somewhere. Which meant Callie and Tom was most likely hunting them. Today might be her day of reckoning, and she wasn't really quite as ready to see her wife as her sons were. Handing the phone to Monty, Arizona got up and begin to get dressed. Keeping the bathroom door cracked, she could hear the heartfelt reunion.

"Monty?" Callie asked as she took the phone from Tom's hands. She was in a state of shock and disbelief. The voices she longed to hear were finally no longer a dream but a reality.

"Mama! It's me mama! It's Monty and Gavin!" Monty screamed into the phone as he sat down on the bed. They had been apart before, but never had they gone this long without talking. It was only three days, yet it felt like a lifetime. Monty was ready to have this long overdue conversation with his brunette mother. He had to tell her everything they had done and seen so far on this trip with their mommy.

Gavin sat next to Monty and spoke into the phone. "Hey mama! Are you back from your trip?" He too was excited to hear from Callie. He loved his mother very much.

"My babies. I love you both so much! So..So..Much! Blow me a kiss." Kisses flew through the lines, as mother and sons expressed their love for one another.

"When are we going to see you?" Gavin asked Callie.

Not wanting to upset her children because she wasn't even sure Arizona knew that they were calling, Callie held back. "Soon. Very soon."

"That's what mommy says too." Gavin replied to Callie.

"Gavin, how long is soon?" Monty had no sense of time, after all four is a very young age.

"Mama, how long is soon?" Gavin wasn't even sure himself. Soon can mean a lot of things. Sometimes it is impossible to define how soon is soon. Soon isn't exactly a specific time frame. It could mean today. Maybe tomorrow. Or even next week. Soon could even mean months from now. It all depends on the situation. And who was in charge of that situation at the moment was Arizona. Who by the way was still listening on the other side of the bathroom door.

Stepping out with fresh clothes on, Arizona was ready to start the new day. Either way, no matter how this day ended, she would face it and some how get through this mess that she seemed to be so deeply enthralled in. After all, she had started it. She was right the day she left...It was all on her now.

Hearing Callie's voice caused Arizona to stop and listen. "Soon is soon. That's all I can say right now. Is mommy right there? Can I talk to her please," Callie asked her sons.

"I want to talk to you mama. Guess what we did. We rode the Ferris wheel. And, me and Gavin ate some candy." Monty told his mama proudly. It was the most action they boys had in quite some time.

Adding to the information his brother had just given Callie, Gavin continued in much more detail. "It was rock candy mama. They had all different colors. I bought a whole bag full for you too. And the Ferris wheel at Scheels is fun. Mommy said we can buy the water trampoline there when she sends one of the guys back to pick it up. Can uncle Tom go by and pick it up for us?"

Realizing that Scheels was in Sparks, a few miles outside of Reno, Callie took her note pad and scribbled the words, "Drive to Sparks," and handed the paper to Tom. Understanding, Tom steered the Tahoe in that direction.

"That sounds like fun. I have been to Scheels once myself. But I have never ridden on the Ferris wheel." Callie told her sons as she and Tom headed toward Sparks. Little did they know that Arizona had left that area the evening before and was now North of Reno. She and Tom were heading east. East was the direction Sparks was, in comparison to Reno. Unfortunately, Callie was headed in the wrong direction. Or was she?

"We are going to the rodeo this morning. It starts at ten." Gavin announced much to Arizona's horror. Arizona closed her eyes as she could just imagine what her wife would say to that. And, now Callie would know exactly where they were going today. They had an hour and a half to get there, so Arizona began to pack up.

"You're all going to the Reno Rodeo?" Callie asked as she motioned of Tom to pull over. Callie realized they were headed in the wrong direction. Maybe she needed to head there and wait for her wife and sons to arrive.

"Yes!" Monty squealed. Confirmation to his mother was important. Looking to Arizona, Monty said, "But mommy said we can't ride. We are only going to watch. And, we get to see a bull." Confused by what he had heard Gavin say last night, Monty inquired, "What's a bull mama?"

Callie held the phone away from her mouth and pressed the mute button. Quickly announcing Arizona's plans, Callie told Tom, "They are going to the Reno Rodeo this morning. Turn around."

Taking her phone off of mute, Callie asked to speak to her wife once again. "Can I please talk to mommy? I really need you to hand the phone to her for a minute and then we can talk again okay Monty?" Knowing her son was unlikely to do this, Callie decided to get tough with him if she had too. She had to talk to Arizona. But Gavin was having no part of that.

"Mommy's packing." Monty told Callie as he watched Arizona walk around in the living room. Hearing his mother call for Gavin, Monty said, "Hey Gavin, pack my stuff too. Don't forget Mr. Bear." Throwing his stuffed bear at the door, Monty returned to to his mother on the phone. "What you doing mama?"

Hating to hurt her baby's feelings, Callie talked to him for a little longer. "Monty I am in the car driving. What are you doing?"

Throwing his head back on the pillow, Monty placed is left arm under his head. He had seen his mama do this a thousand times while she talked in bed on the phone, and he was just following suit. "Nothing really." Monty answered. He had nothing more to say, but he would not hand over the phone. It was a usual thing that happened when Callie was away. Bribing the little boy had always worked in the past and that was usually the only way to get him off of the phone with Callie.

"Monty. Listen to mama. What hotel are you staying at? Do you know?" Callie asked. Maybe she could get some information out of him, since little Monty apparently wasn't in the mood to pass the phone to Arizona.

"I don't know. It's not as tall as the other one Gavin said." The small child answered truthfully. Then he had a brilliant idea, as all kids do at times. "Hold on and I will ask mommy."

"NO! Don't ask mommy." Callie yelled into the phone. But, it was too late.

"Mommy, mama wants to know what our hotels name is." Waiting for a response from his blonde mother, Arizona shook her head and continued to gather their stuff at the door.

Answering Callie's question as best he could at his age, Monty said, "She didn't say mama. She's busy." Hearing his name called by Gavin, Monty said, "I gotta go. I think we are leaving. You want me to call you back?"

"I want you to hand mama the phone Monty. NOW!" Called commanded her young son. Enough with the games, Callie knew that if this call ended she night not get them back again for a while. And it would take a little time to track this call.

Understanding the tone of voice he just heard, Monty ran to Arizona and handed her the phone. "She's mad and her wants you." Of course, that helped Callie out a lot. Thanks Monty.

"Callie..." Arizona answered.

"Arizona please listen to me. Where are you?" Callie interrupted.

Resigning herself to the fact that this was it, Arizona told Callie how she wanted this all to be handled. "I promised Gavin and Monty that I would take them to Kid's Day at the Reno Rodeo. It starts at ten, and then after that is over, there is a bull riding competition and several other events. They want to go. You cannot take that from them. It will crush them Callie. So please just let us do this." Arizona knew the brunette's detest for the rodeo. She understood her wife's hatred for horse back riding and that her wife would most likely be mad. But, a promise is a promise. And she intended to do this event for her sons.

"Fine. Where are you?" Callie quipped.

"Why don't we meet you there at the arena? We will wait at the front gate. I promise. But, you have to promise me that you will let them stay and watch." Arizona didn't believe Callie had honest intentions here, but her sons were obviously missing Callie. Especially Monty. And another day of not seeing his mama would most likely mean one of the little boy's famous meltdowns. Those were not pleasant when they happened. And there was only one person that could calm them down. Her name was Callie.

Agreeing to the rodeo, Callie said, "Agreed. Now where are you?"

"At a small hotel just North of Reno. We are checking out as soon as we walk downstairs." The blonde answered.

"And you are heading directly to the arena. Correct?" The brunette confirmed with her wife. She didn't want any funny business. No tricks. Callie was ready for this too all end today.

Once again the blonde answered honestly, "Yes."

As she received that confirmation, Callie had the last words on this conversation. The last words that would replay over and over in the blonde's mind in the coming days. This was a conversation that Callie intended to have with her wife today, and it was a decision that the brunette knew in her heart was the right thing to do. "Alright I am holding you to that Arizona. I will meet you at the front entrance. You and I have something to talk about."

"At the end of the day, there are some things you just can't help but talk about. Some things we just don't want to hear, and some things we say because we can't be silent any longer. Some things are more than what you say, they're what you do. Some things you say cause there's no other choice. Some things you keep to yourself. And not too often, but every now and then, some things simply speak for themselves."

A/N: Up Next: "The Shadow of Death"

Lots of great reviews! I've read each one and I appreciate the way you guys seem to feel for this story and for Callie and Arizona. It is a difficult spot for each lady, I think.

As always...xoxo


	4. The Shadow of Death

The Shadow of Death

"The human life is made up of choices. Yes or no. In or out. Up or down. And then there are the choices that matter. Love or hate. To be a hero or to be a coward. To fight or to give in. To live. Or die. Live or die. That's the important choice. And it's not always in our hands."

Waiting outside the front entrance of the Reno Arena, Arizona, Gavin and Monty looked for Callie. "Mamas coming?" Monty asked.

"Yes. Mama said she was coming." Arizona replied. They stood and waited for their brunette mother to arrive as the mass of people begin to arrive. As the minutes passed, there was no sign of the Callie.

Tugging on the blonde mother's shirt, Gavin said, "Mom, its about to start. We'll miss it if we don't hurry." They had tickets in hand for today's events. All the trio had to do was walk inside. Gavin was more than ready to go on in and find his seat. The arena was starting to fill up fast. Yet, Gavin, Monty, and Arizona stood outside continued waiting on Callie.

"I promised your mother that we would wait at the front. And, we can't go inside until she arrives." Arizona answered her oldest son. Walking around the front, the three looked around for any sign of the brunette. "Where is she?" Arizona furrowed her brow as the waited. It was getting hotter outside, and the boys were beginning to whine.

"When's mama gonna be here? I thirsty." Monty asked.

Looking at her watch, Arizona shook her head. "I don't know baby. She should have already been here by now." Where was Callie? Arizona didn't understand why she hadn't shown up yet. Callie was never late. She was alway timely. And, knowing the brunette hadn't seen her children in right at three days now, this was most odd for the mother than had pressed to have knowledge of her children's whereabouts.

Fifteen more minutes came and went. The restless little boys were hounding their blonde mother with fierceness. They had waited long enough they thought. Concern filled Arizona's mind as she heard the intercom speaker inside sounding the announcements. The rodeo was starting, and they couldn't wait much longer. So she did what she knew to do. Arizona dialed Callie's cell phone. Hearing it ring until the brunette's voice mail picked up the call, Arizona ended the call and dialed the number back again. Continuing to call over and over for several minutes, the final blast of the horn made Gavin speak up once more.

"Please come on." Gavin pulled Arizona's hand in the direction of the front entrance. He wanted to wait for his mother, but she obviously was not going to arrive on time, so Gavin rushed Arizona to go inside.

"Come on Monty. Hold mommy's hand." Arizona pulled her youngest child close to her. This was a huge place and by the looks of it, thousands of people were here. Handing the tickets to Gavin, the young boy got them inside the gates. Arizona turned around before rounding the corner to go inside. It was one last look for Callie. But, there was nothing.

As time ticked by, the boys watched intently as the horses raced by. It was an amazing sight for the two young children that had always been so sheltered. They enjoyed seeing the tricks and the cowboys that rode of their tall horses. Monty especially enjoyed the rodeo today. He had a bag full of popcorn and a large pepsi, all to himself. This was the life, if he had ever lived it.

"Mom look!" Gavin pointed as the bull was let into the holding pen. Arizona had gotten really good seats. Section D in the grandstands was next to the bull pen. And for her two sons, it was the icing on the cake. "I love this. I want to do this when I grow up," Gavin declared.

Callie would not approve of that, Arizona thought as she looked at the bull. It was dangerous, and brutal. Watching the guy get slung off, was difficult on the eyes. It looked painful. Yet, her sons were jump and cheering, just like everyone around them. Gavin understood some of what was happening. So he had a real reason to cheer. Little Monty, well he just jump up an screamed because, thats everyone else did.

Looking at her cell phone, Arizona noticed that Callie hadn't called yet. This was strange. Most unlike her wife. Maybe Callie had decided against coming? That didn't make any sense though. The brunette would not miss a chance to see her children. There had to be another explanation for her absence. Her obvious absence that Monty begin to question.

"Wheres mama?" The four year old asked Arizona.

"I don't know baby. She will probably be here soon."

"How long is soon?"

Knowing these questions would likely persist, Arizona picked up her phone and called once again. Still, there was no answer. Choosing to leave Callie a message, Arizona spoke into the speaker when the time came to speak. "Callie, its me. Where are you? I have called and called. The boys are wondering if you're coming to the rodeo. Call me back as soon as you get this. I'm starting to get worried. Bye."

Hanging up, the blonde mother turned to Monty. "I left her a message and maybe she will call me back in a little." Sitting her son in her lap, the trio continued to watch the rodeo. Sitting through several events, none were particularly interesting to Arizona. The blonde had something else on her mind. The afternoon had arrived and still no sign from her wife. Waiting for the crowds to clear, Arizona looked around. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Feeling a lump start for form in her throat, Arizona was questioned by Gavin as to his mother's whereabouts.

"She said she was coming? Why didn't she come?"

"I don't know baby." Arizona answered Gavin with a truthful answer. Because she didn't know herself. They all knew Callie Torres well. If the brunette said she would do something, she would do it. So her absence today was quite disturbing.

"Are we going home now?" Monty asked his mother.

That was a very good question. Arizona had pictured today a lot different that it had turned out. She thought that Callie would have come today. She assumed they would have stayed for this competition and the four of them would have went back home. Arizona thought that she and Callie would have an argument today at some point and that the brunette would likely be upset with her leaving. The tension that Arizona had felt as the day started out, now turned into concern.

Callie had failed to show. And, Arizona had no one pulling her back home at this point. So that was a good question. Was it time to go home?

Looking at her four year old son, Arizona saw the complexity of his young innocent face. He was ready. More than ready to go back to his house. To sleep in his own bed. And most importantly, he wanted to see his mama.

Arizona was torn about returning home. On one hand she understood how her sons felt. Deep down she really did. Because no matter how difficult, how hard, or how imperfect home is...it's still home. It is what you know. It's familiar. Every room in Arizona's home was filled with memories: the dining room where we they all ate holiday meals, and the kitchen where she and Callie had cooked together over the years. The dock that she would sit on in the late afternoons and look at the sunset. It was where she and Callie had taught their sons to ride their bikes, and where Callie taught both of their sons how to swim. Home held many memories. Some good, and some bad. Although she and Callie had been at odds, and Arizona had left, the home in Lake Tahoe was still just that...it was home. She never intended to leave permanently, she just needed a less confining life.

On the other hand, home also held some deep-seated concerns for the blonde. Arizona knew that when she got home, she and Callie would likely have words. There would most definitely be several hurdles for the couple to overcome. Callie did say they had something to talk about. Arizona was ready to stand her ground and face her wife. She didn't really have much choice but to face Callie sooner or later. And, maybe it wouldn't go so bad. Maybe they could really sit and talk. Maybe they could actually listen to one another. Maybe they could reach a compromise. There were a lot of maybes that...maybe could happen. But, most likely would not. Yes, the two wives definitely had something to talk about.

The more Arizona stared at Monty, the more clear her decision became. Her kids were ready for this. And, she was too. Breaking Arizona from her thoughts, Monty said, "Mommy, quit staring."

Snapping out of her trance, Arizona smiled at her sons. It was time. Gathering their stuff, Arizona said, "We are going home."

Twenty minutes into their drive back to Lake Tahoe, Arizona was on the outskirts of Reno. The traffic from the arena was very congested this afternoon. Unusually backed up for a weekday. They were not making good progress with their travels as the blonde looked at the clock on her dash. Arizona had once again tried reach out to Callie. There was no answer on her cell phone nor at their home. Things we unusually out of sorts, and Arizona was concerned. In fact, the blonde had begun to feel that she would feel more at peace once they got back to Lake Tahoe and she knew what was going on. Had something happened?

Passing a small shopping mall just outside the city, Arizona's cell phone rang. It was an unknown number that flashed on her screen. Pressing the button on the steering wheel, Arizona answered, "Hello?"

A broken and desperate voice came through the phone. It was heavily accented, and although it sounded somewhat garbled, Arizona immediately recognized its owner. "Arizona, where are you?" Carmela asked.

"Mama, are you alright?" She could hear the upset tone of her mother in law and Arizona knew something was wrong. Taking her phone off of the bluetooth, the blonde held it close to her ear.

As the older mother cried, she spoke as best she could though her broken English, "You need to come to the hospital. It's Callie."

"We often tend to forget during times of tragedy we are provided one, unintended service: It brings us closer together and allows us — for one fleeting moment, anyway — to feel we share common bonds of humanity. We become more human and more focused on the things which really matter in our lives."

A/N: Thoughts?


	5. 17 Seconds

"17 Seconds"

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." Arizona heard her mother in law praying the twenty-third Psalm in the hospital chapel that was next door to the waiting room. Carmela was a devout Catholic who prayed everyday for the souls of her children, just as she had her late husband. The older woman was respected by many in regards to her faith. There was a shadow of death looming over their family, and the older woman sought God for it to be removed.

Have you ever wondered what it is like in the "shadow of death?" It doesn't sound like a fun place to be. The shadow of death implies a situation where death looms over you. However, it might not result in actual death. It could be a situation of grave danger, such as a war zone, car crash, or some other accident that causes the Shadow to appear. Many unfortunate events could all be considered as the shadow of death, even if you emerge unscathed.

"So that's why Callie wasn't there," Arizona spoke aloud as he mother in law walked from the front of the chapel in her direction. Fearing that the worst had happened, Arizona asked, "How serious is it?"

That was the question Arizona had asked her mother in law on the phone minutes before. And, she had yet to receive an answer.

Flashback

Arizona put the cell phone to her ear. She didn't want to alarm her children who were listening in the backseat. They had refused to turn on the television. Instead, Monty was singing a song that he and Callie always sung together. And Gavin, as usual, he did his best to add in extra parts and mess Monty's song up. Which made everyone laugh. Especially Monty. The only thing missing from this family scene was Callie.

Answering Arizona's question as to the the seriousness of Callie's injuries, Carmela replied, "She's been in an accident. I need you here. I can't make these decisions without you. I don't know anything about medicine Arizona. I need you to come. Where are you?"

"I just left Reno. What hospital are you at?" Arizona asked quietly.

"Renown Regional...something. I don't remember." Carmela replied. She was baffled and overwhelmed by her daughter's accident and condition.

"Renown Regional Medical Center. I know where that is. We will turn around. I will be there in fifteen minutes give or take." The blonde responded.

"She's in surgery. Come to the ER entrance. I will have Rocco wait for you there. I'm in the third floor waiting room."

"Okay," Arizona responded and ended the call.

Not know what exactly or how to even explain this to her children...Arizona kept quiet as she exited off on the ramp and crossed over the tall bridge, leading to the entrance ramp heading back North. How does one explain situations like this to small children? Arizona was a children's doctor. She had treated more children than anyone. Yet, the complexity of this situation was too hard to fathom. This was her wife, albeit they were not in a good place, but it was still her wife. And she loved Callie. They just didn't see eye to eye on several major things.

Whether you were a doctor or not, that didn't make any difference here. No amount of medical training prepared you for this. Not your wife. Not you children's mother.

Thinking back to the time when she was in an accident and pregnant with Gavin, the memories of that day rushed through Arizona's mind. She woke up bleeding, hurt, scared. And somewhere, she remembered hearing Callie voice. Tears flooded Arizona's eyes as she recalled that voice. It was deeper than her own. Uniquely Callie's and amazingly calming. Callie could and to be honest, would fix any problem Arizona had if there was a way. And right now, Arizona hoped that Callie's condition was not severe.

"Why we turn around mommy dearest?" Monty asked. That was what Callie had nicknamed Arizona when she and the boys would pick at Arizona and tease her about something. When they were on opposite sides and joking around, they would call the blonde mother, mommy dearest. Because she was their mommy dearest, Callie had said. And honesty, right now, at this moment, Arizona didn't feel very worthy of that title.

"Well, we have to go to the hospital. That's why?" Knowing this would likely open a can of worms, Arizona still continued. After all, it was better to tell them now rather than when they pulled up.

"Why? Do you have to see about a sick baby?" Monty asked. He knew his mother was a doctor. And, she would often take care of sick children.

Shaking her head, Arizona answered her son, "No."

"Then why?" Monty asked again. "I thought we were going home?" Of course his main goal was to see his mama. And, unfortunately that would not be happening tonight.

"Mama is at the hospital. I do not want you to worry. She will be fine. She will be fine. She just has a few things that the doctors need to check out." And, that was the truth. Well, sort of. She did have quite a few things the doctor needed to check out. But to say that she would indeed be fine...that was on a touch and go basis at this moment. Little did Arizona or Carmela know that Callie had in fact coded on the surgical table twice in the last seventeen seconds. It was serious, and time was ticking away as Arizona could see the lights of the hospital straight ahead.

"Finally." She breathed out.

"Is mama going to die?" Gavin asked. He had a better understanding than his younger brother, however, he was only six years old. And a six year olds grasp on death and dying is still not what it needs to be to fully understand the concept.

"Gavin she is sick. But that is why she is here. To get better. Now were are going to park and go inside to find Nonna." Once Arizona parked, Rocco came into view shortly thereafter. He was glad to see Arizona and the boys. For him, it was all between Arizona and Callie. He liked them both. He was friends with them both. Of course his boss was Callie, but Rocco and Arizona had gotten along very well over the years. Much more so that Al and Arizona had. Rocco wasn't as cocky. He wasn't as hard as Al was. And at this moment, Rocco did what many would seldom see that tall man do.

"I'm glad you're back." Hugging he petite blonde, Rocco latched on tight. He was glad to see her. He knew that she was really the glue that kept this whole family together. Although it was not an easy life on her part. And, although Rocco never voiced his concern or opinion, as he would never go against his boss. Rocco did feel that Arizona and the boys were somewhat isolated. However, Callie was fiercely protective of them and who was he to tell his boss what to do. She was the boss. And no one, absolutely no one told Callie Torres anything that she didn't want to hear. If you did, you didn't always live long enough to brag about it.

"It's good to see you Rocco." Arizona smiled as she hugged the tall man.

"And you two, have you gotten taller?" Rocco asked Gavin and Monty as he looked them over as if they really had changed in three days.

"I have." Monty piped up. Gavin was much more subdued. He understood that something was wrong. He was only six years old, but he could tell my the look on his blonde mother's face that whatever was wrong with his mama, was not good.

"Let's get you all inside. Carmela is on the third floor. I think she may be in the chapel."

Once they walked into the elevator that would lead them to the third floor, Gavin asked Rocco, "Is mama okay?"

Looking to Arizona before he answered, he saw that the blonde shook her head. She didn't want anymore said to her son at this time. Not until she had a chance to see exactly what they were dealing with. "Ah...she's tough Gavin. And, they will make her feel better here. Hey, do you guys want to walk with me and get a drink?" Rocco asked.

Yes was the answer to that question. "Turn left and see Al standing down there on the right, that's where the waiting room and the chapel is," Rocco pointed Arizona in the right direction as he took the boys to the lounge for a snack.

Walking up to the outside of the waiting room door, Al stood with his arms folded. The source of his headaches over the last few days now stood in front of him. If she wasn't Callie Torres' wife, the things he could do to her.

In Al's opinion, the blonde needed to be taught a lesson. She made him look like a fool. Leaving him in front of the store. What a bitch she was for that, Al thought to himself as he and Arizona had a stare down match.

"Well, look who it is." Al spoke in a condescending tone.

"Don't start Al. I am in no mood." Arizona retorted as she reached for the door.

Grabbing the blonde's wrists, Al wasn't about to let this go lightly. She deserved a piece of his mind. "You made me look like a fool. This is all your fault." The grasp that he hand on Arizona's right wrist was very tight. Too tight. But at the angle they were standing, it was almost impossible for it to be seen. Remember...almost impossible.

"Let her go," Tom commanded Al as he walked up behind the tall man that had Arizona in a binding grip. Releasing the blonde's hand, the obvious red marks were not dismissed by neither Tom or Arizona. That would certainly leave bruises by morning.

"Your services are no longer needed Mr. Neri. You are fired." Arizona spoke as she held onto her right wrist. Her wrist was painful. But, that didn't deter the blonde. She too had a voice, and she damn well decided it was time to start using it. After all, she was the head of this Family now.

Scoffing at the blonde, "You can't fire me. I work for Callie." Al dismissed the Arizona's words completely.

"Oh I beg to differ, you work for me now. I am in charge. Ask Tom if you don't believe me." Arizona knew what was in Callie's will. She knew what documents were contained inside the Torres vault. Callie had everything written up and finalized just after Monty was born. Everything; money, stocks and bonds, hotels and casinos, the entire Torres Group, was all in Arizona's control if Callie was to become incapacitated or even worse, die. So as far as Arizona was concerned, Mr. Neri was no longer needed as an employee.

Looking over to Tom, the shorter man nodded in agreement. Many may have thought that he would be the next in line to inherit everything. But that was not the case at all. "She's right. Callie left Arizona in charge if something should happen to her. And as the family attorney I support that decision. You are relieved of you responsibilities Al."

Tom had liked Al. They never really had any problems in particular. He knew the trained assassin was good at his job. In the mafia, that's what you want and need, someone that is good at their job. But, what Tom had just witnessed, was not good. Callie would have had Al's days numbered for that little stunt.

Callie had expressed to Tom since Arizona's disappearance, that Al had been slipping when it came to looking after Arizona. The two just did not get along at all. Callie had told Tom, just this morning that she was going to replace Al and keep him with her. She would assign Rocco to Arizona once her wife returned home, as they had always gotten along better.

Nodding at Tom's words, Al Neri left that evening from the Reno hospital. Walking to the elevator, he never looked back. He was no longer an employee with the Torres Family. That was a decision, and the first of several decisions, that Arizona would make in this Family starting today. And it was a decision that Arizona knew in her heart, was a right one.

End of Flashback

Arms stretched wide as Carmela embraced Arizona, "Honey. I am glad to see you." Their embrace was a warm embrace. A heartfelt love for one another. Arizona was like a daughter to Carmela. And to Arizona, Carmela was another mother. The affection was one that any passer by would notice and smile at. After the two women shared a touching moment, Tom entered the chapel.

"What happened?" She looked to Carmela and Tom as the three stood just inside the chapel door. Arizona could see the broken arm Tom carried around in a sling, and the cuts and bruises on the lawyers face. She knew that he was fortunate to have escaped any serious injuries.

Answering Arizona, Tom began to explain how this all happened. "We were on the way to meet you at the arena. And out of no where, this truck came and hit us head on. It was a little more to Callie's side, so the impact was worse on her. I have never heard such moaning from one person Arizona. It was probably seventeen seconds before she passed out. But in those seventeen seconds, the misery she endured was...I can't get the sounds out of my head." Tom teared up as he relived those seventeen seconds of Callie's agonizing misery all over again.

"I was able to get out after several minutes, but Callie's side was practically crushed. She is in surgery and they haven't updated us yet." He finally managed to get out.

Nodding as she listened, Arizona felt that she was to blame, just as Al had suggested. Because the truth was, if she hadn't been away from home, Callie never would have came looking for her. She's the one that suggested meeting at the arena. Closing her eyes, Arizona felt the tears start to come, but she held them back. She had to be strong. This was not the time to cry. Her sons would be back soon and they didn't need to see a weeping mother.

"Nonna!" Gavin and Monty greeted their grandmother as they ran to her chair in the waiting room. The reunion was quite moving.

"My sweet," kissing Gavin first, then Monty, "Sweet Boys, I am so happy to see you." Both little boys took to their grandmother with a proud love. She was practically another mother to them both. She had helped raise both of her grandsons and was a stable fixture in their young lives.

Waiting was the longest part...it lasted for hours on end it seemed. Several nurses would come and give an update to the family, but nothing in detail. Gavin and Monty had continued to ask questions, and they were getting restless as they waited with their family.

"After she's out of surgery, why don't I take the boys home tonight?" Tom suggested. They both knew Tom well. Uncle Tom is how he was referred to, and although the didn't see him as often as say, the bodyguards, he was still a respected figure to the small boys.

"I don't want to leave." Monty cried as he snuggled tighter in Arizona's arms.

"Me either." Gavin whined as he lay his head on Carmela's shoulder. This was all another new experience for the little boys. An experience that no child should ever have to go through. An experience that left them both feeling very vulnerable.

Suddenly the door to the waiting room opened and in walked Dr. Hart. His serious tone bled through as he called, "Callie Torres Family?" The older doctor looked around the room.

"That's us." Arizona answered as she motioned to the doctor.

"I am Dr. Hart, and you are?"

"I am Dr. Arizona Robbins Torres, Callie Torres' wife. This is her mother, Carmela." Arizona introduced herself and her mother in law to the surgeon on the case. And, she motioned for Rocco to take the boys outside.

Once the kids left, the older doctor took a seat. "You wife has sustained some pretty severe injuries. She is lucky to be alive." Remembering that the blonde had said she was a doctor, the Dr. Hart knew that she would understand his terminology better than most.

"She had some internal bleeding. That has been addressed. Her spleen was ruptured, and we had to remove it. Her lung is collapsed. She had a broken femur and tibia in her right leg. Those have been repaired. Her right arm was broken in two places. That has been casted. Now to the skull fracture...She has a depressed skull fracture. It runs from her right temple to behind her ear. Some parts are deep. Some are surface cracks. As you probably know anything over 5mls deep has to be pulled out and plated. Anything over 5mls will have pieces that invade the brain tissue. Callie's was borderline for surgery. We first opted to leave it for now because it was more of a cosmetic issue, but then the neurosurgeon decided to go ahead and fix it. We see no bleeding on the brain at this time, however, we will continue to monitor with repeated scans throughout the night."

Looking between Arizona and Carmela, the doctor asked, "Are there any question you might have?"

Shaking her head, Carmela declined to speak. She couldn't. Never had Callie been in this terrible condition. It was all too much for Carmela to handle at this moment.

"I know she's probably in ICU, but can we see her?" Arizona asked.

"You can see her now. Only two at a time." The doctor instructed. "If you need anything or have any questions, please feel free to have me paged, Dr. Robbins Torres."

"Thank you." Arizona answered as she shook the man's hand.

"Why don't you and Tom go in first, and I will go and talk to Gavin and Monty for a few minutes," Arizona suggested to Carmela. She knew Callie's mom would want to see her child first. That was perfectly understandable. And, Arizona really needed to explain things to the boys, as best she could. But more importantly than that, Arizona wanted to visit Callie alone.

After Tom and Carmela left to go back and see Callie, Arizona walked outside to see her sons. They were several doors down, sitting with Rocco in the small waiting area next to the elevators. Sitting beside Gavin and Monty, Arizona began to explain, "I need you both listen to mommy carefully. Mama was in a car accident. She is okay. She has some bumps and bruises. It looks like she's going to be in the hospital for a little while. But she will be okay."

"Can we see her?" Gavin asked. Monty just sat there and looked at Arizona with a stare that was uniquely Callie's.

"They don't let children go to ICU. But I can tell her you love and and give her a big hug and kiss from you both." Suggesting this was not ideal. But, it would just have to do.

"I want to see Mama." Monty finally whined.

"I know baby. I know you do. I know you both do. But hospital rules say that you can't because you are too young. You have to be older to go back and see someone in ICU. When mama gets moved to a room, and she will, then you can both see her. But you can't tonight. Now I need that kiss and hug so I can give them to her." Arizona smiled sadly as she looked at two very disheartened little boys.

Obeying their mom, both Gavin and Monty gave Arizona a hug and a kiss to send to Callie.

Within minutes, Carmela came down the hallway. "You can go back and I will stay with them," the older woman spoke softly as she walked up. The tears in her eyes were not missed by any of her family.

Knowing both of her sons needed their rest and would likely give Tom a rough time tonight, Arizona made yet another decision. One that she felt sure Carmela wouldn't want to do, but one that was honestly needed at this moment. Whispering to her mother in law, Arizona suggested, "Why don't you go home with the boys tonight and come back in the morning. I will stay here with Callie. I promise I will call you if anything changes."

Surprisingly, the older woman agreed. She knew her grandsons well, and she knew that they would be a handful without either of their mothers present. "Okay. Call me if anything changes. I want to know. Come on sweets, say goodbye to mommy and we will come back tomorrow." Carmela instructed her grandsons.

Kisses and hugs were in full force as both little boys said goodbye to Arizona. They were now separated from both of their mothers. It's hard on kids when they are young and don't fully comprehend what is going on. Surely doubts and insecurity had crept into their minds as they walked hand in hand with their grandmother and Tom. Turning to look at Arizona as she stood and waved, tears filled Gavin's and Monty's eyes.

With his bottom lip quivering, Monty waved, "Bye mommy."

Several minutes passed and Arizona found herself standing outside of Callie's ICU room. It was glass walls and you could see the brunette clearly from outside. Arizona stood in the doorway for a few seconds. Seventeen seconds to be exact. The brunette was intubated. The tubes and wires that surrounded her were numerous. It was a sight that Arizona was accustomed to seeing as a physician. No matter the size of the patient, big or small, most doctors consider it the same. They are trained that way. The sight before Arizona's eyes tonight was unfathomable. Because this was her wife. Not her patient. The rules had changed. Taking a deep breath, the blonde doctor walked into the room slowly and quietly.

Gently taking her wife's tanned hand that was perfectly manicured, Arizona weaved the long soft fingers it into her own. Callie faced a long rehabilitation ahead. A road that the blonde knew would likely be a source of pain and difficulty for her wife.

"You don't get to die on me. We're supposed to be together Callie." Crying on her wife's arm, Arizona could no longer contain her grief.

It was grief that Arizona was experiencing. Profound grief has to do with how complicated the relationship is and if there are any unresolved issues. When you are both alive, your relationship is always in the present day, so you just have to deal with what is going on at that time. When one person dies, the relationship is always in the past, and so you have to deal with the whole thing, decades of good and bad, ups and downs, connections and disconnections, understandings and misunderstandings. You have to deal with that...and that brings even more grief.

"Grief may be a thing we all have in common, but it looks different on everyone.   
It isn't just death we have to grieve. It's life. It's loss. It's change. And when we wonder why it has to suck so much sometimes, has to hurt so bad. The thing we gotta try to remember is that it can turn on a dime. That's how you stay alive. When it hurts so much you can't breathe, that's how you survive. By remembering that one day, somehow, impossibly, you won't feel this way. It won't hurt this much. Grief comes in its own time for everyone, in its own way. So the best we can do, the best anyone can do, is try for honesty. The really crappy thing, the very worst part of grief is that you can't control it. The best we can do is try to let ourselves feel it when it comes. And let it go when we can. The very worst part is that the minute you think you're past it, it starts all over again. And always, every time, it takes your breath away."

A/N: Lots of feels. I read the reviews and they are all touching. You guys are inspiring to me and giving me some great ideas. Keep it up!

And, to several reviewers that suggested AZ joining the Family Business ...that isn't a bad idea.

Thanks for reviewing. I am enjoying this little journey we are on together. I will see you soon...xoxo

Up Next: "When It Hurts So Bad"


	6. When It Hurts So Bad

"When It Hurts So Bad"

"Don't be scared. I have no idea how many times I've said it. The intern stands over a patient with a scalpel or a needle or a clamp, afraid to make the first move. They're scared. They know what to do, but they just need that little push. Don't stop. Don't hesitate. You can't be scared of what's next. Do not let fear get in your way. That's why we don't operate alone. There are attendings and nurses and interns. Those O.R.s are full of people. So in the cases where somebody actually does get hurt, nobody has to go through it alone."

It had been well over a week and Callie had not awakened. She was in a medically induced coma. The brunette was still on the ventilator, still requiring assistance to breath. The large bed that had been flown into Renown Hospital in Reno was big. Immensely large for the brunette's size. It was a special bed designed to rotate patients from side to side. That particular function was important in the disease that Callie now had. The unfortunate diagnosis the brunette received a day after her car accident was ARDS.

Acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) occurs when fluid builds up in the tiny, elastic air sacs (alveoli) in your lungs. More fluid in your lungs means less oxygen can reach your bloodstream. This deprives your organs of the oxygen they need to function. ARDS typically occurs in people who are already critically ill or who have significant injuries. It can develop within a few hours to a few days after a trauma occurs.

Many people who develop ARDS don't survive. And, of the people who do survive ARDS, some recover completely where as others experience lasting damage to their lungs.

Arizona sat as she watched her wife sleeping. They were still in ICU, and by the looks of it, they would be here for several more days. The blonde's days were running together. Phone calls flooded in as family and friends were calling to check in on Callie.

Gavin and Monty had not yet been able to see their mama, and that made for some very upset little boys. Arizona stayed with Callie during the day, and at night, either Carmela or Tom sat with Callie while Arizona went home to be with her children. And, let's not forget the unborn Gabby in all of this. She too was feeling the effects of a nervous mother as she tumbled inside of Arizona's belly.

Feeling Gabby doing what could only be described as "elbowing" her way around inside of Arizona's expanding stomach, the blonde mother moved around to get more comfortable. The last week or so, it seemed that Arizona was showing more. A lot more actually. And over the last week, Gabby had been quite active. Deciding to stand to relieve some of the uncomfortableness that she was experiencing, Arizona walked around the ICU room. It was a large room equipped with a television and recliner for family members.

From day one, the Torres Family had been accommodated by the hospital staff here at Renown. They allowed Callie to have visitors around the clock. That was a policy that most ICU's didn't allow. Maybe it was because the staff knew the Torres Family. Maybe it was because they felt sorry for Arizona in her condition, with the pregnancy and all. Or, maybe it was because Callie had a disease that most of the time...was fatal, and the staff tried to extend a little comfort to the family.

Knowing a spouse is going to die is a difficult thing to watch. On one hand, you become numb, detached, and things don't quite make sense. This person that you have slept with every night, that you have confided in, that is your sounding board, isn't there. They are not coming back. It is nothing that can be fixed. It's like losing both hands if you are a mechanic, losing both legs and being a football player: it can make you or break you. It comes down to your character, who you are to dwell in your loss or start on a new path and take on the challenge. Mechanics are underrated-the best use the mind more than just changing parts. Football players can be great coaches. Adaptability is the key to passing through a loss of something you would commonly think of as indispensable.

Moving beside Callie, Arizona took her wife's hand and placed it on her belly. "You wanted this baby so much. It was your dream, our dream to have a little girl. You can't miss this Callie. You can't miss out on your dream." Tears traced the outline of the blonde's blue eyes as she poured her heart out to her wife.

The doctors had attemted to wean Callie from the ventilator over the last couple of days. The longer the brunette stayed on it, the worse the outcome would likely be. Today, as Arizona held onto Callie's hand and placed it onto her growing bump, the nursing staff once again came in to begin the process of weaning her wife from the ventilator.

"Don't mind us. We are just going to turn the pressure down." The tall red head told Arizona.

"Thanks. I hope it works today." Arizona replied as she held Callie's hand. It had to work today. There were not going to be many more...todays, if it didn't. Hearing her cell phone vibrating on the table beside her chair, Arizona reached over and grabbed it. It could be the boys. They both called every day while their mommy was at the hospital. Looking at the number, Arizona realized it was Tom calling.

"Hello?" The blonde answered quietly.

"How is she today?" Tom asked. He was still in town and was staying at Callie and Arizona's home. He helped look after the boys with Carmela, and tending to some of Callie's business affairs. The only thing was, Callie's signature was no long available on several necessary pieces of important documents. Documents that were about acquiring a couple of new casinos, document that needed signing to purchase and sell some land, and one very important document that he needed signed the most...A purchase agreement with a business partner in Cuba.

"She's the same Tom. They just turned her pressures down on the vent, so maybe she will start to breath on her own soon." Arizona's tone sounded somewhat deflated. She was tired. Her body ached, and her emotions were really starting to get on edge. And, she was now in charge of...everything. That in itself made the blonde a little uneasy. After all, Arizona wasn't quite accustomed to running multi-million dollar companies. And, the Torres Group, as well as Torres Enterprises was just that.

"She will get better. I believe that. I'm going to need your signature on several documents. I thought I would come by in an hour and get you to sign them." Tom hid nothing from Arizona. Explaining the process and aspects of the business to her over the past several nights, Tom did his best to prepare and show Arizona exactly what was going on.

Oh, how the roles had changed. The financial decisions had fallen into Arizona's lap. The blonde had determined in her mind that she could run Callie's affairs. But, when and if Callie woke up, oh there was some serious conversations that would be taking place, once the brunette got better of course. Because Callie wasn't out of the mafia. On the contrary, she was in deeper than ever...and if Arizona wasn't careful, she would be dragged down in the process.

"Sure. I'll be here," Arizona said. She would, as usual go over documents and sign what needed signing. Everything was now in her hands...she held the pen. She signed the checks. She made the decisions. The easy ones, and the not so easy ones. Arizona was essentially...Callie. What a strange turn of events indeed.

Walking into the ICU room, Dr. Hart smiled at Arizona's gesture of placing Callie's hand on her stomach. "She can hear you," the older doctor said. It is widely believed that a patient in a coma could still hear what was being said around them.

"I hope she can," Arizona replied. The blonde surely hoped Callie had heard everything she had said to her over the last week.

Dr Hart smiled as he looked at Callie's chart and her pressures on the ventilation machine. "Well, it looks like we may have a small miracle happening."

Smiling at the blonde doctor, he continued, "She's breathing on her own."

At that moment, there was nothing, absolutely nothing you could have given Arizona that would have made her feel anymore proud. "Thank God," Arizona breathed out. It was a significant turn of events. This was the first time that Callie had been able to have the pressures dropped and her body to compensate and breath a little in its on.

"We will get there. Slowly but surely we will get there. I will come back in an a few minutes and if she continues to hold her own, we'll turn it down more."

Walking outside, the doctor made some notes in Callie's chart. Arizona now had a few uninterrupted minutes with her wife again. And she took that opportunity to encourage her unconscious wife to fight. "You can do this. If you will do this today, they can lessen the sedation Callie. Then you can wake up. I need you to wake up. I want to see those brown eyes." Once again, the tears fell from Arizona's face.

"Monty and Gavin miss you. I miss you. Please come back to me." Arizona stood and caressed her wife's hand. It was true, she did miss Callie.

"I am sorry. I am so..." sobs began as the blonde lay her head on Callie's chest, "Sorry...I'm so sorry Callie. I feel like I'm responsible for this. I do. I need you to wake up. There so much we need to say. Please come back to me."

Dr. Hart heard the tearful pleas of the brunette's grieving wife as he enters the room. "I'm sorry to barge in, I need to check the pressures again." As he looked, he was amazed. Callie's heart rate was good and the brunette was continuing to hold her on.

"It's still good. She's fighting. Aren't you Callie?" Looking to Arizona the doctor explained what he was going to do. "We are going to lower the vent again, and continue little by little until we get her weaned. I've got a good feeling about this Arizona."

Tears of joy were on display. The doctor felt good about the progress Callie was making. And that gave Arizona a little more hope.

Tom entered as the doctor stepped out, and Arizona explained what was happening. "So she might wake up today?" Tom asked.

"I hope so." Seeing the folder of documents in Toms arms, Arizona asked, "Is that what you wanted me to sign?"

"Yes. But we can do it later." Seeing Arizona drying her eyes, Tom didn't want to push the blonde at this moment. He could tell that she was emotional and needed some time to get herself together.

Shaking her head, Arizona responded, "No, let's go ahead and get it taken care of. Can you pull that bedside table over here?" Arizona sat in her chair beside Callie's bed while Tom lay every piece of paper out for her perusal. She needed to survey what was in front of her. Arizona never signed anything without first knowing the ins and outs.

As she looked over the documents, the blonde signed several, as they were self explanatory. Coming across a contract that required her signature, the blonde asked what this was about. "Explain this please. I'm a little rusty on these things," Arizona joked as she toyed with the ink pen in her hand.

"Well, this is a contract that Callie was going to sign. The Torres Group will be acquiring two hotels and casinos in Cuba and refurbishing them. Since the ban on Cuba has eased, we are the first to enter and put some roots down in that country." Tom answered.

Nodding, Arizona asked, "So there is nothing shady going on here?" Arizona wanted to know because, just last night, she had given the "okay" to fulfill an agreement that Callie had made with a Cartel in Mexico. The agreement was that Torres Enterprises agreed to house their "shipment" in a couple of different locations, until it could be dispensed for sale in a few weeks.

Flashback

"NO! I will not agree to that Tom." Arizona's stance on this was firm.

Sighing, the lawyer tried to help Arizona understand that, she had no choice. The agreement was already in place. She was just finalizing the okay. "You don't really have a choice here. It's too far into the process to back out now."

"I could go to prison for this Tom!" Arizona screamed as her face became rather flushed. The blonde had worked her whole life as a doctor. An honorable profession. Years of medical school, college loans, and residency, all to be thrown away by fulfilling Callie's business venture.

"Tell them that I am in charge now and I refuse." Arizona argued. She wanted to part of this drug smuggling operation whatsoever.

"It doesn't work that way. If you refuse, they would consider that reneging on a contract and, there would be grave consequences. Besides, this isn't the first time that Callie has allowed this to happen, and technically, you are already tied into it anyway." Tom spoke the truth once again. Because, like it or not, Arizona was tied to all of Callie's dealings. The good ones, as well as the bad ones.

Arizona held the power of attorney. Everything went through her. She was the one responsible for whatever happens now...good, or bad. That's a scary feeling to say the least.

Arizona was not happy about this, but what could she do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, but to say, "Okay."

The blonde gave the okay to go with this operation for the next few weeks. As she sat and looked over several documents, the Arizona wandered...'How does Callie do this?' It was not a normal occurrence for Arizona. She never had ran a mafia family until now. The decisions, both easy and hard, now sat on the blonde's shoulders, and she began to get a little view into Callie's world. It was a small window that was opened for Arizona to view, but the picture from the other side was vastly mysterious.

"Has Callie tried to get out of this? I mean really tried?"

"Yes. But it's just not that easy, it takes time." Tom replied.

"How long has Torres Enterprises been doing this with the Cartel?"

"Seven years." Tom answered. Wow. Seven years? That's a little deep into it. Arizona thought that maybe Callie had gotten sucked into things somehow. Maybe even fallen into the trap. But seven years?

"How can you not get out in seven years?"

Tom immediately cleared up any misconceptions the blonde had about just up and quitting this sort of thing. "Arizona, when you have been in as deep as Callie has, you can't just walk away. This is minor compared to what the Family has been involved in. And, although technically it is illegal because we are housing it for distribution, I promise you, a lot worse has been done. But, you can't just up and quit. You have to try and back out slowly, invest your interests elsewhere...like Cuba. Then, slowly distance yourself as best you can without setting off any alarms. But you never just, up and quit. That's how you get killed."

Yes, Arizona was being schooled in the same method and direction as her wife was by Carlos. Tom's explanation made sense to Arizona. Callie could not just stop participating once she was in this deep. Some level of connection must still be maintained in order to save face with other Families and Cartels. Arizona sat at her dining room table as Tom answered a call and thought, 'Callie really was in a bad situation. A situation that she couldn't just walk away from easily.'

End of Flashback

"No. Nothing shady is in these documents." Tom answered. It was the truth. This deal in Cuba was so far was an honest and important investment for The Torres Group. It was not anything drug related. It was completely legitimate in nature.

As she finished signing, the doctor and a nurse came in once again and turned down the pressure more. This process had been ongoing for over an hour, and Callie was responding well. Slowly but surely, Callie was on her way to breathing unassisted. Things were looking up Arizona hoped. They had too. Because, they really couldn't get much worse at the moment.

"We are going to disconnect the ventilator in a few minutes. I've turned it down to almost zero and she is breathing on her own. In a few minutes, we will turn it off, and extubate Callie." Dr. Hart told the blonde. That was a miracle indeed. One that Carmela had been praying for and one that Arizona knew they all needed.

"That sounds great." Responding to the older doctor that had helped Callie though this difficult time, Arizona handed Tom the folder back.? This was it. The moment everyone had waited so long for.

"You want to call Carmela and tell her?" Arizona asked Tom. She knew the older woman would want to know and get here as soon as she could.

"Yes." Stepping into the hallway, Tom told Callie's mother the good news. Well, the almost good new. It hadn't actually happened yet, the brunette was not awake, but everything was headed in that direction very shortly.

As the nurse lowered the sedation, Callie began to arouse and tried to grab at the tube that was still in her throat. She wanted it out. Certainly it was painful, and still under some sedation, the brunette was not aware that she needed to be calm and not fight. Giving the order to restrain Callie, Dr. Hart had the nurses tie her hands down. A team of trained doctors were on standby by, just in case they had to intubate Callie again. Most often, that doesn't happen. But it is better to be safe, that sorry.

The fighting and pulling of the restrains continued as Callie was growing more and more restless. The breathing tube was uncomfortable. What do you do when it hurts so bad?

Stepping beside her wife, Arizona whispered in Callie's ear. "Hey, its me. I need you to calm down. I know it hurts honey. But they are about to take the tube out in just a minute. And then it won't hurt anymore. You just need to calm down. Can you do that for me?"

The brunette heard her wife's soft, sweet voice. That voice had always calmed Callie's tumultuous spirit. Callie nodded just slightly as she turned her head toward Arizona and opened her eyes. She understood. She heard. It was blurry, but there was a mass of blonde hair standing next to her side. Callie knew the owner of that voice and that hair. She knew her well.

"There's those beautiful brown eyes. I've waited to see those eyes for a while," Arizona smiled as she brushed Callie's hair from her face. "I'm right here Callie. And, I promise, I'm not letting go." Callie gently nodded again as she felt Arizona's hand slid into hers. Arizona's grip was a tight one. No matter what, she would not let go again. Callie understood. She heard. And, she would be okay.

"Do you have what it takes? If your marriage is in trouble, can you weather the storm? When the ground gives way and your world collapses, maybe you just need to have faith and trust that you can survive this together. Maybe you just need to hold on tight and no matter what, don't let go."

A/N:

FYI...I wrote these experiences based on my personal experience with ARDS. My spouse had ARDS and was in Mayo Clinic in ICU, in a special bed just like Callie had in this story, over nine years ago. All because of a Brain Tumor. And yes...my spouse survived.

I came close to being a very young widow. Thankfully, that was not the case. Survival does happen in ARDS cases. At my house, we are proof of this one fact...You can beat the odds...you just gotta have faith.

Up Next: "Things We Said Today"


	7. Things We Said Today

Things We Said Today

"Gratitude. Appreciation. Giving thanks. No matter what words you use, it all means the same thing. Happy. We're supposed to be happy. Grateful for friends, family, happy to just be alive…"

"... Maybe gratitude… has nothing to do with joy. Maybe being grateful means recognizing what you have for what it is. Appreciating small victories. Admiring the struggle it takes simply to be human."

Coughing as the tube was removed, Callie whenced. Her raw throat was painful as she tried to swallow.

"My name is Dr. Hart. Can you tell me what your name is?" Always accessing a patient that has been in a coma for days, is important. And, starting with something as simple as asking them to state their name is...sometimes easy...sometimes hard. Today was an easy day for the brunette.

Nodding, Callie tried to focus on the older doctor. "Callie Torres," the brunette's raspy voice was soft. Her throat was scratchy and extremely sore from the breathing tube. But, she knew who she was.

"Do you know why you are here Mrs. Torres?"

"Car accident," Callie responded immediately. She remembered most everything leading up to the accident. She recalled the truck coming into their lane, but after that...everything else was pretty much a fog. After all, once the impact occurred, Callie was only alert for a few seconds before she slipped into unconsciousness.

After several questions Dr. Hart seemed pleased. Looking over to Arizona the older doctor said, "I think she will be fine. We just need to do a few tests." Looking back to Callie, Dr. Hart gave some encouraging news, "We will do a swallow test in a little, and if you pass, you can have some water Mrs Torres," the doctor continued. As Callie continued to be examined, she looked over to her left side. The blonde was still there.

Arizona smiled as Callie looked in her direction. "Hey, you did really good. I am so proud of you."

Callie mouthed, "Thanks." It was barely audible, but Arizona didn't miss hearing it.

Whispering, "I love you," Arizona continued to watch the nurses accessed her wife.

Arizona's affection was the highest it had ever been. Why shouldn't it have been? She had almost lost her wife. A wife that Arizona really hadn't completely understood, until now.

Now, in light of the recent accident, and with Arizona now managing Callie's affairs, a new perspective had risen. Sometimes tragedy brings a certain clarity to one's life. Suddenly, your priorities are clear and things are so simple. You know what matters, and everything else doesn't. Perspective is an increasingly rare commodity, but weeks like this should remind us all of just how important it is.

"I love you," Callie whispered back softly. Her dry and parched throat and mouth were begging for something to quench the thirst. Days of being on the vent had taken its toll on the brunette's body. Her muscles were weakened, her motor skills lessened. But she still had her determination. That would never leave.

Just over an hour later, Callie had her swallow test as well as several other tests. The brunette passed and was cleared to receive liquids. And, she was rewarded with the most miraculous tasting treat...ice. The soft pebbles melted in the brunette's mouth as she savored every drop of its dewy wetness.

"Go easy there tiger," Arizona laughed as she fed Callie the ice chips. The brunette was always ready for another as soon as Arizona dropped it in her mouth.

"So good," Callie smiled as she looked at her wife. It did taste and feel so good. Never had Callie been so thirsty in her life. The moistened sponges that the brunette had received before the ice came, was not enough to fulfill the insatiable, unquenchable thirst she felt. Callie's eyes drifted down to Arizona's swollen belly. She beamed with the brightest smile. It was their daughter that rested snugly inside of her blonde mother's body. Arizona's stomach had grown since Callie had seen her last. And, the brunette wanted to touch the unborn Gabby.

Attempting to move her uncoordinated hand, Callie furrowed her brow. It was a simple act, but one she was having some trouble with. The sedation medicine that Callie had been kept on reduced her motor skills. It would take a little for the medication that coursed her body to lessen. But, it would wear off. These effects don't last forever. Like everything in life, they move on.

Arizona looked down and saw what Callie was attempting to do. Taking hold of Callie's left hand, Arizona moved it to rest on top of her expanding bump. Firmly holding it in place, she watched as a smile donned the tanned features. Gabby was kicking. She was moving around, and Callie felt it. Watching Callie react to this made Arizona cry. After all, the brunette almost didn't get to witness this simple act.

"Why are you crying," Callie asked as she looked up and saw tears in her wife's eyes.

Drying her eyes, Arizona answered, "You almost missed this. Because of me, you almost missed this." Arizona felt guilty. Deep down, she did. Guilt is something that over the years, Arizona had felt for various reasons. Yet again, guilt was a part of her.

"Why is it your fault?" Callie concentrated really hard on Arizona's face. The blurriness had cleared some, although not entirely. But, she wanted to know exactly what Arizona was thinking and feeling.

"I told you to meet me there. I'm the reason you were in Reno in the first place. I should not have left you. I realize that now. I should not have left. And, I am sorry Callie. I am so, so sorry." Arizona's vulnerability was shown in rare form. She did love her wife. The blonde appreciated her wife even more so now. What a heartfelt confession Arizona had just given her wife.

"Look at me." Callie spoke as she watched her wife quietly sob.

Arizona looked up to meet the gaze of her wife. She was ashamed of her actions. After realizing that Callie had a burdensome load on her with running everything, and the decisions it entailed, Arizona felt guilty that she had just left. Callie didn't deserve that.

"It's not your fault. It was just an accident. And, I pushed you to leave. It's all on me." High achievers do not like to accept failure. But, they will accept failure when it happens. And what they do then, is make it right. Try harder and do things differently. It wasn't really either wives fault per se. It was just an accident, yet they both carried around some guilt for everything that had led to this moment.

"I just always wanted to keep you safe." Callie sighed as she looked at Arizona. It was true. The purest of intentions was what Callie had for her wife and children.

Shaking her head, Arizona did her best to express her feelings. "I realize that you wanted to keep us safe. And, I love you for that. I do. I see things a lot clearer. And, it's not your fault baby. It's not your fault." Kissing her wife on the lips with a soft, tender kiss, Arizona smiled as Callie feeble hand pulled her in closer. They almost lost each other. Callie almost lost her life. Arizona almost lost the greatest love she had ever known. This is what a personal tragedy can do for a marriage.

Besides bringing people closer together and often reacquainting them with their most basic human emotions, a personal tragedy can cause a person to realize the finite-ness and mortality of their lives. One realizes that they are not on this Earth forever, despite the way we feel sometimes, and that every day — starting today — counts. It should count as though it were your last day alive. But one after-effect which we don't always realize is this renewed perspective and appreciation for the life we do have. It is true and fair to say that without the bad, we cannot appreciate the good.

"You are a little to sick for this much action," Arizona grazed Callie's lips as they ended their kiss. Eyeing her wife, Arizona knew Callie too well. The brunette's left hand had slipped over Arizona's rear as the blonde leaned into that long, slow kiss.

"I feel fine," Callie smiled. She really didn't, but she wanted to feel fine. She wanted to feel like her old self again. And, she would. It just takes time.

Not believing Callie, Arizona smirked, "Sure you do. You need your rest, but I think," looking over to the door, Arizona saw Carmela standing outside, "I think you have a couple of visitors." Motioning for her mother in law and Tom to come in, the blonde stepped back and watched as mother and daughter were reunited.

"My baby!" Carmela cried as she hugged her daughter. Happy tears ran down a weathered face as she looked at Callie. "You had us very scared sweetheart. I thought I'd lost you."

"Not going anywhere," Callie answered in a breathless voice. She was fatigued from the events of the day. She had talked too much. The spent look on the brunette's face told the story.

"Hey Callie, I hope you feel better soon," Tom patted her hand. The two didn't hardly remember a time when they didn't know one another. The last conversation they had on the way to the arena was not a pleasant one for the brunette. But, it was a necessary one. And, it never quite finished because of a large truck barreling in the Tahoe's direction.

Flashback

As Tom drove he and Callie toward Reno, Callie broke the silence after ending the call with Arizona. "I've thought about what you said. Maybe I am too hard on Arizona and the boys. I guess I do need to ease up, I just don't want to take any chances when it comes to their safety."

Tom understood Callie's position. "I know where you are on that Callie. Just give her some room to breathe. That's all."

"I just hope she wants to come back home." Callie wasn't sure after the. Kinds had left, if her wife would insist on separating or not. Arizona had mentioned a schedule to see the. It's, so it sounded like a separation to Callie.

"You two can work this out. But, you need to listen. You are notorious for having your mind made up when people talk to you. You make them think that you agree, then, you do what you want. And what I think Arizona wants is for you to not only listen, but to put some sort of action behind what you say."

"Yea," was the only response Callie gave. Her mind was on...other things. Thoughts like, how to keep Arizona from wanting to leave her. How to make Arizona understand her side of this marriage? And, most of all, what to do if the blonde insisted on not coming home with her today? That was the difficult question and the answer to that question was not an easy one.

Thinking as Tom drove them toward downtown, Callie asked, "Maybe I should just let her have a break. It's what she wants. She wouldn't have left if I made truly made her happy. I don't know...maybe a separation would..." That was the last sentence Callie spoke. The last moments uttered aloud were thoughts of allowing Arizona to do what made her happy. Ultimately, that was Callie's goal in life, to make her wife happy. And, if looked like she had failed miserably on that front.

One moment Tom and Callie were cruising along, and the next second a drunk in a suburban jumps the median and hits them head on. It was very disorienting. The impact was loud. Then everything became still and quiet...except for the moaning. Moaning...the sound misery filled the inside of the crushed Tahoe as Callie felt the the blood trickle from her head. The moans were unlike any human sound.

The excruciating pain felt in Callie's body could only be described as wave after wave of spasms. Bone crushing feelings enveloped Callie as she lay helplessly on the passenger side. A sharp stabbing chest pain worsened upon breathing. Pain radiated to Callie's shoulder.

"Arizona." Callie whispered as she closed her eyes. It was the last word she breathed out. It was only seventeen seconds since they were hit, but in that short span of time, it would be the most unforgettable moment Callie had ever experienced. She would never forget that day as long as she lived.

End of Flashback

Callie snapped out of her thoughts. Her memory at that moment was jogged by Tom's presence. Remembering the accident and the conversation that took place just before they were hit, Callie didn't respond to her life long friend. Instead, she looked at Arizona. They needed to talk. Her mother and Tom had interrupted a private moment, and Callie still felt their conversation wasn't finished. Callie has something to talk to her wife about. She had something else to say. Something that, she didn't really want suggest, but felt compelled to do. And, until she talked to Arizona alone, the brunette would not be relieved from her concern.

Naturally, mothers are relieved when their children are happy, and healthy. Carmela was such a mother. Her prayers had been answered. Her daughter would live and be okay. Callie took a short nap while her family continued talking. The family felt relief that the brunette was alert, and her mental faculties were intact. Often with a head injury, mental issues arise. But that didn't seem to be the case here. Callie was obviously weak, but certainly the same Callie they had known.

Callie woke up as the evening wore on and became a little restless. There were two little people she hadn't seen yet. "When can I see Gavin and Monty?"

Arizona knew this was going to arise. Sure, Callie wanted to see her children. It was long overdue. But she was in ICU, and those rules were much stricter than others. Children aren't allowed back. But, the hospital had made an exception before. They had accommodated Arizona and the family well since Callie's arrival. Maybe, just maybe one more time...one last request was in order.

"I will be right back," Arizona walked from the room to the nurses desk. Since her time here, she had gotten to know the staff well and all of them were on a first name basis. Moments later, the blonde had received the clearance to bring her sons Toby visit their mama. She returned and asked Tom to step out of Callie's room for a minute.

"Call Rocco and have him bring Gavin and Monty. They will let the boys in to see Callie. Just have Rocco remind them to be really quiet."

"I will." Tom walked down the hall for better reception as Arizona waited outside.

Minutes later Tom came back. "They will be here in an hour," Tom informed Arizona as she pushed the brunette's glass door open.

Walking inside, Arizona returned to her seat. All the while, Callie followed her wife with her eyes. She loved Arizona so much.

A most pitiful voiced softly spoke in Arizona's direction. "Did you see if Monty and Gavin could visit me?" She wanted to see her boys. She needed to feel their hugs and kisses. It had been too long, too much time had passed. Callie felt she couldn't wait many more days.

"I did. Rocco is bringing them." Arizona answered Callie in a perky upbeat tone. She knew Callie wanted to see them, and she too couldn't wait for them to be reunited. She just wasn't sure that either of her sons would take kindly to Callie in her condition. The broken arm, the broken leg, the head bandage. Callie was the same, but she was also a little different.

True to Tom's word, an hour came and there was a little brown head that peeped around the corner. Sneaking in as if he were on a secret mission, little Monty smiled brightly as he saw his mama in the bed. She looked tired, but pretty much the same. Well, except for the casts and the bandages.

"Mama!" Monty's squeals brought music to the brunette mother's ears.

"Hey mama!" Gavin followed closely on his younger brother's heels.

"Oh my, I have missed you two so much. I love you both!" Tom hoisted Monty and sat him on the side of Callie's bed, while Gavin climbed on the left side of his mama and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, that's my sugar," Monty laughed as he grabbed Callie's neck. Never would Monty Torres be out done.

"Watch her head Monty," Arizona reminded her youngest son. He was rather enamored with his brunette mother as he studied her head lac.

"Your head hurt mama?" Monty asked as he looked closely, inspecting the brunette's white bandages.

Smiling at her son's antics, Callie answered. "A little bit Monty."

"You want me to make it feel better? I can kiss your boo boo if you want me too." Callie and Arizona had always done this for their children, and Monty was just following his mothers lead on taking care of a sick patient.

"Yes. Just be really gentle," Callie smiled as she watched Monty ease to her head and place a soft kiss, barely felt, but certainly not dismissed by anyone in the room.

Callie held her son's close and tight as they sat with her in the big hospital bed. Both Boy's chatted away and caught Callie up to date on everything. Gavin explained in detail about their little get away trip with Arizona.

"We played miniature golf at the park mama. And we went to Pancho and Willie's to eat. I had chips and salsa, and Monty had a taco. Have you eaten there before?" Gavin asked Callie.

"Yes, I have. It is really good." Callie replied.

"And mommy said margaritas are only ninety nine cents," Monty beamed as he informed his brunette mother of Arizona's happiness over cheap drinks.

"Is that so?" Callie asked as she look over at Arizona inquisitively.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't drink any, I just saw the price was all." The expression on the blonde's face was priceless. Of course her sons would bury her in a mound of trouble, and they had only been here five minutes.

Callie laughed. She knew her wife better than that. The brunette knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Arizona would never take a drink while she was expecting. But, she found it funny that Arizona was coming unglued at this moment as Gavin and Monty were in a tell all mood. Their sons had the ability at times to embarrass both of their mothers.

Gavin then brought up a subject that was a touchy one for Callie. "And you should have seen the rodeo mama. The bull riding was awesome. Will you go with us next time?"

Before Callie could answer, Monty chimed in, "I want to ride a bull. And, I want a cowboy hat. A big white one."

The enthusiasm Callie saw from her son's faces made her smile. Callie had always been adamantly against horses and anything related to the rodeo. It wasn't what she had been raised around. It was foreign to the brunette, and to Arizona as well. However, their sons seemed to really lean toward horses, well mostly Gavin. But, anything Gavin did, Monty would surely follow closely behind.

"Can we go back to the rodeo when you feel better?" Gavin asked again. He really hoped they could. He wanted his mama to see what fun it was to watch everything and maybe she would let him have a horse.

"I guess we can," Callie answered. She wasn't too happy about this, but how could she say no. And, they were just going to watch. So, maybe giving in wasn't a bad thing. The cheers and smiles were abundant on the two small boy's features. They had a blast watching the rodeo, and now their mama would be joining them the next time the went to see the rodeo.

As night came, two sleepy boys law with Callie in the brunette's hospital bed. Hating to separate the trio, but knowing Gavin and Monty needed to go home and sleep in their own beds, Arizona made a judgement call. "Tom, you and Rocco take Gavin and Monty home so they can sleep in their own beds. Callie can rest better if she has the bed to herself."

Soft whines were heard, but the boys didn't rouse too much. Carmela kissed Callie with the promise to return the next morning. Within a couple of minutes everyone was gone.

The darkened room was now empty. Only Callie and Arizona remained, and silence fell. Arizona dimmed the lights more and moved back to her chair beside Callie's bed. That's when Callie knew if she didn't say what was on her mind, she would never have the courage to say it again.

"Arizona...you can leave. It's alright...I promise I will understand." Callie's startling words left Arizona speechless. Never sitting, Arizona moved over to Callie's bedside.

Heaviness set in as a thick cloud that encamped the entire hospital room. What do you say to that? Did Callie want Arizona to leave? Had she thought about everything Arizona had done and decided that she wanted out of this marriage? Questions filled the blonde's mind as she stood and stared intently at her wife.

"You...you want me to leave?" Arizona asked. She wasn't sure what to feel right now. Hurt? Confused? Of course they hadn't talked everything out, but the blonde thought they were okay. She thought they were on solid footing at the moment. But, moments are fleeting...they pass quickly sometimes.

"I want you to take the break. That's what you want, and I want you to be happy." Tears lined Callie's eyes. This wasn't what she wanted, but it was what she had decided to tell Arizona. After all, she did tell her they had something to talk about. And, this was it. This was what Callie wanted to say. It was unprecedented and in Callie's mind, an ungodly act, just allowing her wife to have a trial separation. But, if it would make them stronger in the end, then that's what she would do. Callie would do it all for Arizona.

"I don't want a break Callie. I don't need a break." Arizona aggressively replied. She had changed her mind on that. But, Callie wasn't entirely sure.

"It's okay. I will allow you some time Arizona." Callie was determined to allow this for Arizona's sake.

Shaking her head, Arizona tried to make Callie see how she really felt. Her feelings about leaving had changed, and she needed to assure Callie of that fact. "Callie, the human body is made up of systems that keep it alive. One keeps you breathing, one keeps you standing, one makes you hungry, and one makes you happy. They're all connected. And if you take a piece out, everything else falls apart. And it's when our support systems look like they might fail us, that you realize just how much we depended on them all along. Callie, I have needed you all along...I was just to stupid and stubborn to realized it."

Callie sat and listened to Arizona's words. From their earlier conversation, Callie felt that things would be good between she and Arizona. There was something about Arizona that was different. But, Callie wanted to move past this...all of this. The brunette wanted everything, every thought out in the open. And, the only way to more forward, truly move forward, was to give Arizona some space if she still desired it. She didn't want this issue to creep up again. Callie didn't feel she could go through any more emotional pain. So she once again, gave her wife one last chance...

"Are you sure Arizona? Cause I don't want you to come back and decide that you want out later. I can't take that. I can't. And, the kids can't. And Gabby, she will her here soon. She doesn't need to be born into a difficult situation like this. If you even think you want space, I want you to take it now, before Gabby is born." It seemed odd, but Callie really tried to press Arizona on this. She needed to be sure. It went against the brunette's nature to even allow such a thing, and of course, any type of break or separation would still require Arizona to have some security detail around, just to be safe. After all, Arizona still carried Callie's child.

Invading Callie's space, Arizona leaned in close and firmly stated what she felt in her heart. "Callie, I've lived. I've really really lived. I've failed. I've been devastated. I've been broken. I've gone to hell and back. And I've also known joy. And passion. And I've had a great love. And that great love is you. All I need is you. I'll be damned if I lose you again."

Tears fell from pale and tanned faces as they both looked into the other's eyes. The devotion Callie had longed for was here. It was demonstrated in its most obvious form. Arizona's determination was fierce. The blonde's vulnerability at this moment was unlike any Callie had experienced in her years of marriage. Vulnerability isn't the opposite of strength. It's a necessary part. You have to force yourself to open up, to expose ourselves, to offer everything we have and just pray that it's good enough. Otherwise, we'll never succeed.

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted you to say. I love you so much Arizona." With her left hand, Callie pulled Arizona to her lips and they shared an intimated, personal kiss. The kind of kiss that made you want more. It made you feel more. And at this moment, Callie wanted more.

"I love you to baby. But, I've told you that you've got to take it easy," Arizona smiled as she broke the kiss. Callie really didn't need to get worked up. The brunette was still sick, and as a doctor, Arizona knew this type of activity wasn't quite what the patient needed. Especially a patient as sick as Callie.

"And I told you I am fine." Never one to back down, Callie looked at Arizona expectantly as she slid her hand over the blonde's hip and rear. The tight fitting dress the blonde had on hugged Arizona's curves and round belly snugly. It was a dress that had always driven Callie insane.

"Well, I will tell you what. If you really want me too, I will take some of that sexual tension away, and make you feel things you never thought you could feel..." Watching the wide smile that graced Callie's face, Arizona once again burst her wife's bubble.

"But, not tonight. You will have to wait until you are home for...that. Now, go to sleep honey." Arizona kissed Callie again, and sat back in her chair. Leaving a very sexually frustrated Callie feeling rather lonely. It's called tough love, and Arizona had plenty of that.

"I can't sleep by myself. This bed's too big," Callie whined. It was the whine and face that little Monty used on Arizona when he wasn't happy. And, you know how that usually turned out.

That look and tone broke the blonde's heart, no matter how tough she had just appeared to the brunette, she gave in. "I will lay with you until you fall asleep." Arizona replied.

"You promise?" Callie asked as Arizona climbed in beside her. Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. She wanted to feel her wife and her daughter.

Allowing Callie to snuggle into her, Arizona answered, "I'll never let go Callie. A promise is a promise."

As Arizona closed her eyes, she pondered on the past week...There were several lessons she learned and would always remember. First, Arizona understood the importance of family. Family was most important above anything else. No matter what happens, you never let go of your family. You hold on with a tight grip and never let go.

Second, Arizona decided to support her wife and family at all cost. To stick together, because it's not easy running a family like this. It's difficult making all of these hard decisions that fall squarely on your shoulders. She understood Callie's position a little better, and she didn't envy her wife one bit.

Lastly, Arizona realized what this life was like for Callie...That sometimes, the brunette had to go against her own wishes, her own aspirations and even her own nature to protect her family and support them. And, that made Arizona fall in love with Callie all over again.

The things that were said today, they would be remembered for years to come. The promises made, would be honored and kept. And, the love they shared, was to be treasured for eternity.

"You know the things we said today?" Arizona asked as Callie was falling asleep.

"Yea." Callie answered in a sleepy voice.

"I meant them all." Arizona reaffirmed once again.

Smiling as sleep took over her body, Callie said, "Me too."

"Maybe we're thankful for the familiar things we know. And maybe we're thankful for the things we'll never know. At the end of the day, the fact that we have the courage to still be standing… is reason enough to celebrate."

A/N: Thoughts?

And for all of you wanting sexy times to return...We've waited long enough I guess. I'll get to work on that. See you soon.

Up Next: "State of Love and Trust"


	8. The State of Love and Trust

The State of Love and Trust

"Love is supposed to be based on trust, and trust on love, it's something rare and beautiful when people can confide in each other without fearing what the other person will think." -E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly

Today was Callie's first day home. And, she was miserable for many reasons. Who knew it was possible to be miserable in so many ways? Callie was now dependent on others for help. That made the brunette feel quite low. She was not well. A full leg cast donned her right leg. Her right arm was casted and felt rather painful as well. But, what made the end to this day even more miserable for Callie was the fact that she wanted to sleep upstairs in her own bed, and her wife refused to accommodate her request...

"NO!" The brunette's voiced boomed over the entire first floor of their home.

"Callie...you and I are going to sleep in the downstairs bedroom until you can get around easier." Arizona was quite adamant about sleeping on the first floor. It did make the most sense. Making the trip up and down the stairs was impossible. But, the brunette was having no part of this at all. So, as usual, Callie shut it down.

"No. I told you, we are not sleeping down here. I want us to sleep in our bed." Callie was a creature of habit. Change wasn't what she wanted. She wanted everything the way it was before this accident.

"Callie, its a master suite...its just downstairs. I don't see what the big deal is. It's the same exact mattress as ours in our bedroom. You cannot get up the stairs. You are in a wheelchair for God's sake!" Arizona was almost at her wits end with her wife's demanding tone. Callie had come home much the same as before, yet a little different. Actually, a lot different. The brunette had been in a rather irritated mood over the last several days. Her moods were erratic in nature. Sometimes she would scream at Arizona, and sometimes...Callie was nice.

This evening however, the brunette's mood had grown quite dark. No doubt, the feelings of helplessness were taking their toll on Callie. And the only way she knew to act was to lash out.

"I said NO!" Rolling her wheelchair with her left had, Callie pushed herself out of the downstairs master bedroom. That didn't set well with the blonde. After all, she was in charge now. So yes...things are about to change a little in Callie's world. Oh my...how they were about to change.

"Oh no you don't. Get your ass back here now!" Arizona stopped Callie from leaving. She knew her wife was in a mood that would take a miracle to turn around, but Arizona was about to call a halt to the brunette's rudeness. Leaning over to Callie, Arizona commanded this situation.

"You will not yell at me. Do you understand? Now, you and I are sleeping in this room. And, you are going to take a shower." The blonde had not spoken in this tone with her wife in a very long time. Come to think of it...maybe never.

Arizona rolled Callie back into the spare bedroom and called for the nurse to help her bathe Callie. And from that point on...the screaming commenced once again.

"No! Arizona, no. I don't want anyone to see me with my clothes off!" Callie was a very sexual person. But, she was a private person. The brunette held no reservation in front of her wife. However, bringing in another person and allowing them to see her naked body...well, that wasn't going to happen. If Arizona thought that would work...she had another thing coming.

"Just a minute Stacey." Arizona called to the door as Nurse Stacey was about to enter. Looking back at Callie, Arizona grabbed both sides of her wife's wheelchair and leaned in close. Invading her wife's personal space as she spoke, Arizona remained calm as she talked to the brunette.

"Listen to me. I don't know what the hell has gotten into you. I realize that you are upset that you can't get around on your own. I realize that you don't want to sleep downstairs and really want to be closer to the boys at night. And, I realize that you don't like for anyone besides me to see you with your clothes off. I understand all of that. But Callie, you are becoming irrational. I don't think I've ever seen you like this. You have got to get a grip." It is called tough love...and as we all know...Arizona had plenty of that to go around. And, she would need it to deal with the irrational Callie Torres.

Tears beging to well up in the brunette's eyes as she listened to her wife. Once again, her mood changed. She felt ashamed, but honestly couldn't help herself at this moment. She needed for everything to be like it was before this accident. Callie was the strong one. She was self supportive, independent, strong willed. Now, the brunette felt that she was nothing more than useless. She felt that she was in the way. Needing help to do the simplest of things that she once did, made Callie feel inadequate. And now, her usually submissive, yet quite stubborn wife was taking no slack from her. So...she just sat and cried. Never responding to Arizona's words...Callie just sat and cried.

The misery of Callie's agony was felt by her blonde wife. Arizona found herself not knowing exactly what to do at this juncture. "Callie...I can't lift you by myself baby. I'm pregnant."

Callie just shook her head as tears fell from tanned features. She had never felt so sorry for herself in all her life. What had she done to deserve this? Arizona was right...she was pregnant. Callie knew that. But, that didn't bring any relief to the frustration that she felt.

Taking away one's independence is often met with frustration and grief. Whether it is only for a few weeks, such as in Callie's case, or whether its years; a person does have good reason to become upset and frustration. They can't do the things they once did. They can't be the person they once were. And, that causes a great amount of stress to enter the equation. And stress is never a good thing.

The sobs begin to grow as Arizona stood and watched her wife fall completely apart. Yes, it was hard on Callie. The brunette seemed to be stressed out since she arrive home. Hell, it would be hard on anyone if they had been through what Callie had gone through. It was only a week since Callie had come out of a coma. The brunette was still weak although her condition had improved. She started physical therapy in the hospital and twice a week, a private PT would come to their home to work with Callie. Only a week...that seems like such a short time. But, not in Callie's eyes. A week to Callie felt like a lifetime.

"Callie...I am going to tell Stacey to come in and we are going to help you get into the shower. Once she and I get you on the stool, she can leave and I will bathe you. Alright?" Arizona really was trying to appease her wife. She understood how Callie felt about this. She really did. There just weren't many options left.

"Just get mama to help you," Callie finally spoke as she dried her tears.

"Callie, I have already hired this woman. And, this is what we are going to do. Besides, Carmela is getting to old to help with strenuous things. And, she's sick Callie. Remember?" Handing Callie a kleenex, Arizona called for Stacey to come inside. The poor girl had waited outside and to be honest, had heard everything. She felt as bad as Callie did as she entered the room.

As soon as Stacey entered the room, Callie looked over at her. Those big brown eyes narrowed in on the young in home nurse that Arizona had hired. The brunette just didn't feel comfortable with someone besides Arizona helping her. And...Callie wasn't going to give in. Not now, not ever. Arizona may be in charge...but there were some things that the blonde would never get a hold on.

"You are fired." Callie coldly spoke as she looked at Stacey. The young girl didn't know what to do or think. Looking over to Arizona, Stacey shrugged her shoulders as to say, 'Am I fired or not?' After all, the poor girl didn't ask for this. She was just doing a job. And it was a job she had done before. Callie Torres certainly was not the first person she had seen in this shape, and the brunette wouldn't be the last. But no matter...Callie adamantly denied the nurse's help.

"You are not fired Stacey. My wife is just being stubborn. Please go on in the bathroom and get the water running." Arizona could be stubborn as well. There was no one else to help with Callie...unless the blonde called for security to come in. And, she knew Callie would never want any of the guys to see her undressed.

As Stacy left the two wives alone, Callie begged on last time, "Please don't do this. I know you think I am crazy. But, I don't want her helping with my baths. I don't need her."

Arizona looked down at her wife and asked, "What is wrong with her? Is it her? Or are you going to do this with anybody I bring in here?" The blonde thought she knew the answer, but wanted to confirm her suspicions.

"I don't want anyone but you helping me with my baths. It was degrading enough in the hospital, and then I had you to do them in place of the nurses." Callie answered honestly. This was really a difficult time for the brunette. The anxiety Callie was experiencing over this was quite alarming.

Arizona didn't want to do this against Callie's will. But really, what else was there to do here. So, she once again asked, "So...if I roll you in there with Stacey, are you going to..."

Interrupting Arizona, Callie was adamant, "I'm not going in there with her or anybody that isn't you." Determination was in the brunette's voice. Arizona knew if Callie set her mind to something...well, you might as well just stop. Because there was no way to get around the brunette and her determination.

Resigning herself to the fact that, Callie was not going to be pacified in this, Arizona called Stacey to come back out of the bathroom and excused her for the evening. Turning back to Callie, Arizona was in a rather irritated mood herself now. Because now...she had to take care of her wife...by herself. And that was no easy feat for the expectant mother.

Rolling Callie into the bathroom Arizona said, "Alright, let me unbutton your shirt." Arizona begin to unbutton the long string of button on Callie's Polo shirt. Blue eyes locked on brown eyes as they stared at one another. Callie felt bad for Arizona. She really did. And Arizona...well, she felt bad for herself. Because the truth was...her back hurt. Her feet and ankles were starting to swell a little. And, Gabby was causing the blonde severe heartburn in the late afternoons. But, Arizona pressed through. After all, that what spouses do.

Slipping Callie's shirt off, Arizona wrapped the cast protector on Callie's broken arm. Securing it tightly so that no water could enter, then blonde then moved onto Callie's shorts. "Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight, then push up with your left leg." Callie managed to pull herself up as she held onto her wife's neck. Arizona pulled on her enough with causing too much strain. They worked together and, to be honest, it wasn't too bad on either one of them.

Arizona removed Callie's shorts and panties, then helped her wife slide onto the plastic shower chair. It was far from sexy. But, sexy times would come again. The lust between the two women hadn't died...it was just on hold. And, that was part of the problem..

Callie had never gone without sex for this length of time. The last time she and Arizona had made love was weeks ago. Just before Callie had left to leave for Cuba in fact. So yes, sexual frustration was a problem for the brunette, and to be honest, it was a problem for the blonde as well. After all, Arizona was well into her six month. The blonde's sexual urges were flaring the further along she got.

Securing the full leg cast in it's own plastic waterproof covering, Arizona turned the shower on and let the water warm up. The spray nozzle setting was turned to the desired setting Callie always preferred. "Which soap do you want me to use?" Arizona asked Callie. Her tone was nice, but firm. And, Callie didn't miss it.

"I can do it by myself," The brunette replied. She didn't want Arizona to be mad at her. Fearing she had pushed the blonde too far, Callie decided she would do this herself.

"Honey, I don't mind, that's why I'm here. But if you want to do it yourself then that's fine. If you think I'm upset, I'm not. I am just tired Callie. That's all baby. I am just so tired." Arizona really wasn't mad or upset. She knew her wife well. She knew Callie was fiercely independent. And Arizona also knew that Callie really didn't want to put her out and make her wait on her hand and foot. The truth was...there was so much love and trust in this marriage, that it was hard to let anyone else in to help.

See, if you are one of the lucky ones, what happens in a marriage is...A State of Love and Trust. A marriage that has complete devotion and trust between the spouses. And an undying love that would stand the test of time...That's what was happening here. The love and intimacy they shared together was unlike most marriages you see today. And now, in the most vulnerable moment of Callie's life, she trusted Arizona completely.

"Vanilla soap is fine," Callie answered. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deep as Arizona's soft hands brushed across her warm skin. It felt good to get a bath. As the warm water washed over her tired body, Callie relished in the blonde's touch. Callie missed her wife's caresses. The softness of Arizona's skin and the sweet perfume radiating from the blonde's neck. As Arizona moved around to wash Callie's chest, the brunette watched intently as Arizona rubbed in the soap across her breasts.

Once the soap was washed off and Callie's hair had been rinsed, Arizona moved across the bathroom and bent down for a towel. Callie looked at her wife and studied the blonde's ever changing body. Arizona's hips were fuller. Her rear was expanding slightly and looked more rounded in the last couple of days. Staring at her wife's breasts as Arizona dried the front of her body, Callie pulled her wife in close. She hadn't been this close with Arizona in quite a while, and it was starting to make her feel urges she had tried to suppress.

"Hey...you are going to get me wet," Arizona argued with Callie. Looking down to the brunette's face, she was met with a mischievous look. Once again, Arizona could see where little Monty got his looks from...his mama.

"What?" Callie asked innocently. Of course, there was no innocence here. Not at all. As a matter of fact, Callie was beginning to get so worked up, she could just take Arizona right here in the bathroom. The brunette needed to feel her wife. She wanted to touch her wife.

"You are going to get me wet Callie. I don't want this shirt wet honey." Arizona continued to dry Callie off.

As Arizona moved to Callie's back and hair with a new towel, Callie replied, "Getting you wet doesn't sound like a bad idea..." Callie turned and smiled. And, at that moment, Arizona couldn't help but smile at her wife's shenanigans.

"So...you fire the new nurse on day one...and now you want to seduce me...your very pregnant wife." Bending down to take Callie's leg protector off, Arizona smiled. Callie was too much sometimes.

"Maybe?" Callie smiled back. The brown eyes that were once stormy and upset, were filled with love and trust.

"Well, maybe I will take you up on that later," Arizona smirked as she moved to grab Callie's t-shirt and shorts.

"I could go to bed like this," Callie suggested. She was without any stitch of clothing, and the urges she was feeling was beyond any she had felt in a very long time. Tonight had to be the sexy night. It just had to be.

Pulling the soft Harvard t-shirt over Callie's head, Arizona kissed her wife on the lips. "I know you could go to bed without any clothes on. And, that is so sexy...but, Gavin and Monty will want to come in to see you before they go to sleep. I don't think you want them to see you naked. Do you?"

Gavin and Monty...Both little boys would no doubt expect to come and cuddle wit her their mama. Nodding, Callie agreed with Arizona and slipped into the shirt and shorts. Transferring Callie into her wheelchair, Arizona pushed the brunette over to the large king size bed. The one that the brunette had refused to sleep on half an hour ago.

"I really don't want to sleep in here. I..."

"Callie." Arizona spoke in a firm voice. Callie may have gotten her way on one aspect of tonight, but Arizona would not back up on this decision. After all, it was only for a few weeks. They could make do with this bedroom for a few weeks.

Arizona had just the thing to help appeal to her wife's senses. "You know...this is the only room that we haven't had sex in. Don't you think it's time we...break it in?" Yes...Arizona Robbins-Torres could be persuasive as well. She knew how to get around her wife's demanding ways when she needed too.

"We haven't?" Callie asked furrowing her brow. She and Arizona had made love in most every part of their home...but, this was the one room that was neglected.

"Nope. Never not once in here." Arizona smiled as she locked Callie's wheelchair. She knew this would change things a little. If nothing else, it would appease her wife for a night or two and by then, Callie would be adjusted to her new surroundings. Once again, the brunette was just like Monty. They both didn't like change and it took them time to get adjusted to new surroundings.

"Hmm. I guess we can sleep in here. It is really a shame we haven't done it in here. Are you sure we haven't?" Callie wasn't quite convinced. She and Arizona had an active, very active sex life and they had christened their home well over the years.

"Nope. Now, put your arms around my neck and hold push up with your left leg." Once again, they worked together as a team. Team work is important in an marriage. Marriages where both parties don't work together will often go their separate ways and grow apart. But, no matter what Arizona and Callie faced, they faced it together. They were a team.

As Arizona helped Callie slide into the large bed, the blonde pulled the covers up to her wife's chest and smiled. "I will go get the boys and you snuggle with them while I turn out the lights."

Arizona stepped out from the bedroom and closed the door. Rocco was watching a movie with the boys. Normally they would have stayed with their grandmother, but Carmela was sick. A case of strep throat had the older woman sick and in bed.

"Gavin, Monty, you two go in and give mama goodnight kisses. She is tired and it's almost your bedtime." The two small boys ran into Callie room. The giggles and laughs made Arizona and Rocco smile.

"Callie giving you a hard time?" Rocco asked. He knew his boss well. She wasn't one that back down without a fight. And, he had seen the young nurse leave, so he knew there was trouble brewing.

"A little. She's just so...private. But, we'll manage. I may need you to help out a little more with the boys. My hands are full with her and Carmela right now."

"Sure. I don't mind at all. Oh, and Tom called. He said something about needing you to check your email." Rocco said as he walked to the door.

"Okay...See you tomorrow." Arizona waved as she walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Opening her laptop, Arizona clicked on the email icon. The sounds of laughter brought Arizona's attention once again to her wife and kids. Turning in their direction, the blonde left her computer on and open on top of the bar stool.

Walking inside the bedroom, Gavin and Monty were laughing with their mama as the brunette told them some very funny jokes. They were actually Arizona's jokes, but they were still funny to the two little rambunctious boys.

"Everybody say their goodnight wishes...it's time to go to bed." Arizona's announcement brought on sad faces. Kissing Callie goodnight, both Monty and Gavin followed Arizona upstairs. After reading them a story and tucking them both in for the night, Arizona made her way back to the kitchen. Once again, she saw the computer and remembered the email. Walking up to it, Arizona clicked on Tom's forwarded email just as Callie called her name.

"Arizona."

Hearing her wife's call, Arizona left the computer again. Never bothering to read the words or closing her computer down, the blonde left the kitchen and returned to her bedroom.

As she walked into the bedroom, Arizona smiled as Callie made the "come hither" sign with her index finger. Yes...it was time. The sexy night that the brunette had long awaited had finally arrived. And, Arizona had promised her...the blonde promised that Callie would feel things...oh the things Callie could feel herself feeling.

Callie already had her shirt off, as Arizona flipped the light switch off and turned a lamp on. The door was locked, and Arizona knew her wife was ready. Arizona was ready. This night was long overdue. Sex tonight, would be good for them both. They needed a release. They need to make love and take their time cherishing one another.

Arizona pulled her top off and slipped out of her pants. Just wearing a black bra and panties, Callie reached out to feel the full breasts that stared her in the face. The soft curves of her very pregnant wife were beautiful.

"Oh, I almost forgot...you need to take these," Arizona smiled as she handed Callie her pain pills. The brunette never took pain medication except for Advil or Tylenol. It had always left her feeling extremely irritable and at times, unmanageable. But, over the last few days, she had been taking the prescribed medication...and that made for a very agitated Callie.

"Arizona that's what's wrong," Callie said as she looked at the while oval shaped pills in her hand. These two small items were a large part of why Callie had been so irrational most of the day.

"I don't understand?" Arizona was confused.

"These." Showing the two pills in her tanned hand, Callie continued, "Pain medicine makes me irritable. I don't want to take this. I will be fine with just Advil." Reaching for the tall bottle beside her nightstand, Callie opened the bottle slowly.

"Here. Let me help." Arizona took two pills from the bottle and handed them to the brunette. Even the simplest of tasks were slow for her wife.

"That's better, now where were we?" A tanned hand once again felt of the firm luscious breasts of her blonde wife as Arizona leaned onto the bed. "That bra and those panties have got to go," Callie ordered the blonde.

Ridding herself from the black lingerie, Arizona climbed on top of the brunette and straddled a well-muscled thigh. Leaning over, she sensuously whispered into Callie's ear, "I want us to come together." She then nibbled the tanned lobe and heard the brunette's breath hitch.

Small pale fingers slid down Callie's body and gently brushed the brunette's soft pink folds. Arizona's mouth swallowed a perfect shaped nipple. The contact caused Callie to arch her back. Feeling Arizona's mouth suck her nipple with fervor the brunette begin to moan.

As Arizona continued her ministrations, Callie's long tanned fingers found the entrance to Arizona's center and effortlessly slipped inside. The blonde doctor released the now pebbled nipple and groaned. Arizona arched her back so that her hips would bear down on Callie's hand.

The blonde slid three fingers easily into Callie's hot channel. They pumped inside one another while tongues dueled in wild abandon.

The blonde grinder herself harder against Callie's hand as the brunette pushed in deeper. Arizona's legs shook, her swollen belly rolled as she panted and tried to hold herself upright. Arizona climaxed and her release was became too much. "Stop. I can't take it," Arizona shouted. But, Callie kept after her, drawing one more screaming excursion into shuddering surrender from the blonde's gorgeous form.

The cries as another orgasm ripped through Arizona's body...brought tears to Callie's eyes. She wanted to make her wife feel good. "Oh God baby, you're going to kill me," Arizona moaned as they continued to pump in and out of the one another's soaking cores.

Arizona's fingers pressed in deeper causing Callie moan louder. Callie felt deliciously filled. It was absolute bliss to feel Arizona's fingers buried deep inside her, and working to bring her over the edge.

Breaking from the long kiss they shared, Arizona called out, "Oh God! I'm gonna come again."

The profession caused the brunette's back to arch. "Me too," was all Callie managed to say before both sets of fingers curved forward pumping harder and faster. Arizona was the first to scream out her ecstasy.

Callie immediately followed. She was unable to stop the declaration which spewed from her lips, "God yes. Please!" Callie's animalistic grunt erupted from her chest. Arizona felt the brunette's inner walls grip her fingers tightly one last time as Callie screamed out her pleasure.

Arizona smiled at the feeling of Callie's center pulsing around her digits. When their muscles finally relaxed, both slowly slid out of one another.

Arizona lay beside Callie as their breaths continued to slow. The brunette's arm rested around her waist as they basked in silence. Tonight had been such a beautiful night as they rekindled the passion they once had. It was a night where two souls became one again. Two souls connected...a feeling of love and trust hung in the air.

Callie's heart burst with joy tonight. Her beautiful wife had given her the most fierce devotion tonight that anyone ever had. Yes, Callie had been difficult today. And yes, Arizona had every reason to be upset with her behavior. However, there was no sign of the blonde being anything but blissfully happy. Because, she loved Callie and no matter what...she would faithfully be by her side.

Arizona buried her face into the soft tanned neck as she cried. Feeling the tears on her skin, Callie notices that she too has a few tears of her own coming down. A long finger hooked under a small pale chin so that ocean blue eyes can look into brown orbs.

As she lay in her wife's arms, Arizona whispered, "I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours."

"Nobody can predict the future. You just have to give your all to the relationship you're in and do your best to take care of your partner, communicate and give them every last drop of love you have. I think one of the most important things in a relationship is caring for your significant other through good times and bad." -Nick Cannon

A/N: Thoughts?

Up Next: "I Like You Better When You're Naked"


	9. I Like You Better When Your Naked

"I Like You Better When You're Naked"

Callie woke up feeling warm and dreamy. She had that giddy feeling that accompanied a good night's sleep. The brunette yawned while smiling to herself, covering her mouth with the back of her left hand as the other arm stretched. Her whole body felt nice and tingly. She hadn't slept that well in ages.

Thinking of a certain blonde that had made her feel particularly happy last night, Callie turned to see the angelic face of her sleeping wife.

Her heart fluttered as she glanced her lover. Arizona was wrapped up in the blanket, sleeping on her side facing Callie. Callie could feel the swollen tummy press slightly into her back. A sleepy smile was on Arizona's face too. Her long wavy blonde hair was disheveled. She looked so cute.

Arizona stirred behind Callie's body. Callie rolled over. She wanted to watch Arizona wake up. Sleepy eyes slightly flickered and then opened halfway. She saw the brunette and Arizona's dreamy smile widened.

"Hey," Arizona murmured.

"Good morning," Callie said softly.

Arizona stretched out wide, backing up. Yawning as she sat up caused the duvet fall down behind her. She was still naked. Callie always thought her wife's wake-up routine was sweet to watch.

Arizona yawned and then opened her eyes, looking at the brunette. She grinned.

"Morning baby," the beautiful blonde said emphatically. She started to crawl towards Callie Callie felt a shiver. There was a glint in Arizona's eye that looked a lot like lust. Naughty intentions were in the blonde's mind.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked with a chuckle. Of course, she knew exactly what Arizona was doing.

The blonde kept coming Callie's direction. "Getting a good morning kiss."

Callie smiled as Arizona leaned over her tanned form. Her presence over Callie was making her wet, as her intention was obvious and insistent.

The blonde pressed her lips to her wife's mouth. The brunette sighed and melted into the kiss. Callie loved Arizona's lips. Her lips were so soft and intoxicating.

Arizona had her arms on either side of Callie's body, their breasts were rubbing together, and their tongues were dancing. The blonde took charge of the kiss, and enjoyed every second of it.

Callie moaned as her wife pulled away and looked into her eyes. They were forehead to forehead, and there was an intensity in the blondes hungry expression. Arizona desired more.

Arizona covered Callie's mouth again with her own, and this time her tongue did a deep exploration, swirling along her teeth. The brunette groaned with lust, and her good hand stroked through Arizona's hair with a mind of their own. The blonde shifted her arm and cupped Callie's center, stroking through her wet slit with one finger.

Callie shivered at her wife's touch. She moved against Arizona's hand, feeling the finger dip into her juices, then further. Soon Arizona was pushing into her, thrusting, and Callie clutched the blonde's shoulders holding on.

Arizona was inside her...Fingering her warm center...Ohhh God it felt so good. "All mornings should be like this," Callie husked in Arizona's ear as he wife continued thrusting in and out.

Arizona's finger was thrusting, and Callie met each thrust with greater force. She squirmed to rub herself against her wife's hand harder.

"Harder," Callie demanded as Arizona picked up the pace with greater intensity.

Arizona took this as encouragement and added a second finger, making the brunette quiver. Callie was tight, and the two fingers were making her feel deliciously full. "Oh God," Callie moaned as she met Arizona's thrusts.

The pretty blonde showed no signs of stopping. She curled her fingers inside her wife's dripping center, rubbing along the inside wall. Callie arched her back and thrust her fingers forward, grinding against Arizona's hand. Her legs and arms were trembling as she squirmed against the headboard.

Arizona grinned, enjoying seeing how much pleasure she was causing, so she increased the pace. She stopped kissing the brunette, and tilted her neck so she could suck one of her pink nipples into her mouth. Callie cried out with enjoyment.

"Yesssss."

Callie felt her inner walls clenching. Tightening and squeezing Arizona's fingers with massive force. Instead of relenting, The blonde pushed in further, holding her slim fingers in deep as Callie's climax hit. The brunette was moaning and crying out. Callie arched back, screaming as a huge orgasm tore through her body.

Arizona persisted and didn't take her fingers out. She kept fingering as Callie kept shivering. The seismic quakes coursed Callie's tanned sleek body. The brunette's body was twisting and turning as her wife continued her relentless pursuit.

"OH! Ohhhhhhhhhh! Stop... stop baby...ohhh stop..." Callie panted once she could breathe.

Arizona was watching her wife with some amusement, grinning at the way Callie reacted to every little movement. Once Callie's body had calmed enough Arizona finally pulled her hand back, making Callie gasp as she freed her slim fingers.

"That was fun," Arizona observed.

Callie opened her eyes and laughed at her wife's comment. She caressed her fingers up her sensitive stomach and breasts, amazed at how alive her body felt after this orgasm.

"It's fun cumming because of you," Callie replied. "Come here," Callie firmly ordered. Obeying her wife's commands, Arizona leaned in to kiss Callie's lips.

Breaking the sensual kiss, the brunette said, "I want to taste you."

The blonde stalked up the bed until her face was hovering over Callie's. Her legs were on either side of the the brunette head. Callie squirmed at the sight, knowing that she was about to taste Arizona for the first time in what felt like forever.

Callie couldn't wait any longer. She ran her mouth over Arizona's mound, her warm tongue tracing her wife's slit. The blonde's taste and scent filled her senses.

"Arizona," Callie moaned her name, even as Arizona moaned Callie's. Both were lost.

Callie ate without finesse or patience, but with her eyes wide open, watching her wife's naked body writhing above her.

Whenever the brunette's tongue found a sensitive spot, it lingered, causing little gasping squeals from Arizona. Finally, Callie pulled her wife's clit into her mouth and lashed it unmercifully with her tongue. Driving Arizona up onto her shoulders and to orgasm with a scream that echoed, Callie slowed her movements, admonishing her wife.

"Shh...You'll wake the boys," Callie reminded Arizona. The blonde was entirely too loud. But, who could blame her. This was too satisfying to remain silent.

"I can't...I can't help it," Arizona panted as Callie continued to lick her wet center. The brunette was fully prepared to continue and bring her wife to another orgasm. That was until Callie heard Arizona's name called.

"Mom?" Gavin knocked on the bedroom door.

Nudging Arizona to slide back, Callie rubbed her wife's hips and thighs. Eyes locked together as the beauty of this moment was about to pass.

"Mom! Can we have pancakes?" Gavin called again through the locked door.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute?" Arizona answered as she leaned and kissed Callie one last time.

"I love you," Callie breathed between kisses. "I want every morning from now on to be like this."

Laugher slipped from small perfect shaped lips. "Honey I hate to break it to you, but when Gabby arrives, there will be fewer mornings like this." Arizona was right, a baby leaves little room for romance in a marriage.

The proud brunette mother would have none of that foolishness. "She'll be the best baby. Just you wait and see."

One last kiss was eagerly felt, and Arizona stepped into the bathroom to start her morning routine. Then, minutes later, she helped Callie get started with hers. Buttons were being fastened on Callie's purple shirt as Arizona looked up and asked, "Blueberry or chocolate chip?"

"Whatever is the easiest? I have no preference honey," Callie answered as she watched her wife lace together the last button.

Arizona unlocked the bedroom door, and the two mothers were met with very hungry, but happy little boys. "I'm starving." Monty declared.

"Well, chocolate chip pancakes are coming right up." Arizona kissed Monty, then Gavin and made her way across the large first floor home toward the kitchen. Feeling a small hand slip into her own, Arizona looked over to see Gavin by her side.

"Mom, can we go outside and swim this morning?" Gavin asked.

"After we eat, and I clean the kitchen, then you can swim. Are you practicing your butterfly technique like coach Joiner taught you?"

"Yea. I'm just not good at it." Gavin replied with his head down. He had been swimming from an early age. This would be his first year on the swim team, and Callie, true to her competitive nature, pushed him hard. Callie had hired a private coach to worked with Gavin. The brunette saw talent in her oldest son. However, true to the brunette's usual manner, she held back on any praise or admiration for her sons. If they wanted to hear it from her, then they have would earn it.

Gavin lived to please his brunette mother. No one, not even her sons wanted to displease the brunette. Callie had a fierce reputation for two things: Punctuality and Perfection. She demanded everyone be on time not matter what. And, everything and everyone, including her children would strive to do anything they did with perfection. No room for errors or mistakes were allowed where Callie was concerned. Not in business, and not in raising children.

"You'll get it sweetie. It just takes practice like mama said." Arizona encountered her sons regularly. On some level, it was an unconscious effort to balance the pressure her wife could at times add to their children's lives. Callie had big plans for their children. And, at times, those ideas caused the brunette to push a little too hard for perfection.

As Arizona and Gavin made pancakes together as always. Gavin's love for cooking was encouraged by Arizona. "That's perfect buddy. Those are the best looking pancakes ever," the blonde mother smiled as she patted Gavin on the back. Looking around, she realized that Monty was missing as was Callie.

Stepping into the large family room, Arizona called, "Breakfast is ready." She wasn't sure where the mother and son were, but once breakfast was announced, Arizona knew where they would be very soon.

"Hey, move outta the way lady," Monty rudely huffed to Arizona in a thick Brooklyn accent as he pushed Callie's wheelchair, along with the brunette's help, around the corner. Yes, the young child was quite impressionable. Spending lots of time with his mamas body guards and security, Monty would often pick up some of their habits and words.

"Hold it," Arizona pulled Montys shirt, holding him back. "You are not in New York mister. So drop the accent and don't talk to me like that again. Capishe?"

"Yes mommy," Monty smiled as he hugged his blonde mother's leg. "I sorry."

"I love you baby. Now go eat." Swatting her son on the behind, Arizona smiled as she begin to follow Monty back into the kitchen. Breakfast was filled with laughter and giggles as the four Torres' happily ate. It was like old times...only better.

After breakfast was over, Arizona cleaned the kitchen while the Boy's changed into their swim shorts. Rolling up behind the blonde, Callie gently brushed her hand across Arizona's fuller hips. "I like you better when you're naked," Callie said in a low sultry voice.

Arizona turned around and met the brunette with a smirk. "I like you better naked too." Kissing Callie, the blonde moved a small hand to Callie's knee. The kiss grew with each passing second. They had lost time to make up for.

Callie was interrupted from furthering any advances on her wife... as the house phone rang, interrupting their brief shared moment. Ending the kiss, Arizona said, "I better grab that... it might be Carmela."

"That's an incorrect form Gavin," Callie admonished the oldest brother. "Try again. This time you need to keep your legs together more."

The hardest stroke to learn is butterfly. In general, it's a very weird stroke to describe to beginners. Butterfly not only has an unorthodox arm and kick combination, but is also very stamina and strength draining. The stroke requires you to keep your legs together and dolphin kick repeatedly and powerfully to not only push yourself forward but also raise the upper half of your body out of the water to allow you to breathe. In addition to that, you must raise your arms completely straight out of the water and point them in front of you, requiring even more strength.

Gavin continued repeatedly to try and master the difficult stroke. He had been outside for over an hour and he was tired. No matter how many times he tried, Gavin couldn't seem to appease Callie.

Callie called Gavin out, "Gavin stop. You are not listening...if you're not..."

Yes, she expected perfection from her six year old son. That may seem rather cruel in some eyes, but to Callie it was normal. The brunette had been raised and trained this way by her own father. Carlos demanded and expected hard work and perfection. Callie had never failed her father. She had managed to live up to his expectations. As for Gavin, he would be expected to follow in the brunette's shoes in that respect as well.

Blue eyes trained in on Callie as Arizona watched the situation unfold before her. Arizona was very familiar with her wife's demands on their children. She knew Callie pushed to hard. Sometimes to the point that Gavin would become emotional. This was one of those times as the blonde saw tears in her son's eyes.

Interrupting Callie, Arizona took over the conversation. "Gavin you can take a break." Taking the multicolored dive rings in her hand, Arizona threw eight of them in the water. Without fail, the little Boy's dove under water.

Callie was rather unhappy by her wife's handling of the situation. After all, she was the one that had actively taken charge of Gavin's swim lessons and practice. Callie needed no help from her wife.

"You broke his concentration Arizona!" Callie felt the intervention from her wife was untimely.

"Yes I did," Arizona replied. "Because Gavin is about to have a meltdown and, you are the cause of it."

"I'm trying to help him!" Callie argued.

"Pushing him so hard is not helping Callie. I think his swim coach is the one that needs to work with him. You just..." Arizona was unsure if she should say what was on her mind. It was a good chance that it would cause an argument. And, they were in a good place again. But, she chose to go ahead and say what she felt was right.

"You expect too much. Perfection is a great quality to pursue, but he is only six. So...ease up on him." Arizona stood as the house phone rang. As she passed Callie's wheelchair, the brunette grabbed her hand.

"I don't mean it in a bad way Arizona. He just needs to try harder to get better." Callie's intentions were pure. She just felt Gavin needed to exert more effort if he wanted to improve his technique.

"The phone is ringing Callie. I need to answer it." Turning from her wife, Arizona released her slim hand frombern wife's grip.

"This is not finished Arizona," Callie exclaimed as her wife entered through the sliding glass doors of their home.

Callie watched her sons playing in the pool. Maybe she was too hard. Maybe she needed to just support Gavin more and allow his coach to handle more of her son's practices.

Arizona's cell phone beeped wile Callie was in deep thought. The offending ring tone received Callie's attention. The iPhone sat on the arm of Arizona's chair as the beeping noise continued. Reaching for the phone, the words on the screen jumped out at the brunette. A text saying riding lessons could be scheduled for next week. "What riding lesson?" Callie asked out loud.

Another message came from Tom... An email needed to be addressed. Entering the code to Arizona's phone, Callie dove into the many emails.

"What the hell?" The brunette questioned. Callie was met with questions and alarm as she read through an email addressing the selling of several warehouses in her possession. Arizona hadn't mentioned anything about this.

The blonde also failed to mention their son taking riding lessons. How could Arizona go behind her back like this?

"Arizona? Where are you?" Callie asked as she entered their home. She knew Arizona had answered the phone earlier. Callie heard the blonde's laughter just prior. So Arizona was around somewhere.

The boys were summoned out of the pool and told to change into dry clothes by the brunette after Callie saw the messages on her wife's phone. She didn't like secrets...unless she was the one keeping them. The brunette purposefully determined she would get to the bottom of this.

Callie's level of frustration rose as she called her wife again, and still received no answer. Hearing a small noise from the hallway, Callie rolled her wheelchair toward her office. Looking around the corner of the doorway, there sat her wife. The blonde was typing on Callie's computer and shuffling some papers on the brunette's desk. As Callie never allowed anyone into her office, this was quite a sight to bed hold. Arizona looked right at home behind the mahogany desk.

Sensing another presence, Arizona looked up. When their eyes met, Callie asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"Some wars are never over. Some end in an uneasy truce. Some wars result in complete and total victory. Some wars end with a peace offering. And some wars end in hope. But all these wars are nothing compared to the most frightening war of all. The one you have yet to fight."

A/N: So...will this start up an epic fight?

Will Callie explode in anger?

Is she shocked by Arizona taking control of everything?

Can Arizona smooth things over with Callie?

Or, maybe Callie decides she's Just Fine with letting Arizona call some of the shots after hearing what Az has to say.

 

Until Next Time...xoxo


	10. Make Me Lose Control

Make Me Lose Control

"You think... you think you know someone, know who they are. You share a house and make wishes on eyelashes with them and we don't know each other, none of us..."

"I said, what are you doing in here?" Callie questioned Arizona. The blonde sat behind the brunette's large desk. At the moment, Arizona was taken back by Callie's tone. It was very matter of fact.

Looking at Callie with a serious face, Arizona answered, "Well Callie, I'm typing. I'll be back outside in a minute." Returning back to the computer screen, Arizona dismissed her wife's presence. She had...other matters to attend to right this second.

Brown eyes widened as Arizona turned away from her wife. Callie had never been dismissed before, especially in such an irreverent way.

"I see that you are typing. I want to know what you are typing. Is it anything to do with...let's see, riding lessons or, perhaps...selling several of my properties?" Callie narrowed in on her wife as she rolled her wheelchair toward the desk.

Arizona took her reading glasses off and looked up at the brunette. Callie had rolled to the side of the desk closest to Arizona, and she didn't look very happy at the moment. Arizona saw the fire setting just below the brunette's surface, so she chose a calm approach.

Arizona was confused. "How do you know anything..."

Holding up the iPhone in her tanned hand, Callie waved the electronic device in front of her wife.

With her phone in the brunette's possession, Arizona answered, "Which do you wish for me to address first?" Arizona asked. Either way, she was in for a confrontation with Callie. Neither issue would be minor to the temperamental brunette.

Callie immediately replied, "My warehouses."

Drawing in a deep breath, Arizona started explaining. "Okay...I had Tom put the word out that we were interested in selling four warehouses around the country. We are in the process..."

"Which four?" Callie asked.

Saying the four names fast, "Texas, Chicago, Miami, and California," Arizona held her breath. She had a feeling the brunette would take kindly to this. But, dismantling Callie's "drug warehouses" was a must if they were going to get out of this type of lifestyle.

Furious didn't quite describe Callie. The brunette yelled at Arizona, "Who do you think you are? You don't go and sell someone's property..."

The blonde immediately cut her wife off. "Excuse me?" Arizona responded. "It's mine too. You were incapacitated may I remind you. And, that left me in charge. I have power of attorney over everything. So, yes, I made the decision to sell, am I am within my legal rights to do so."

Callie was amazed by her wife's brassy attitude. Arizona had never been so...outspoken and forthcoming. The blonde was always in the shadows when it came to Callie's businesses. And, that's really where Callie preferred she's stay when it came to this.

Callie tried to calm herself and explain her position. "I know you have power of attorney...I signed the damn paper. But, I only did that so you could sign checks and be minimally involved whenever I got sick. Or if I died, everything would be yours, and Tom could help you. I never thought you'd start selling everything."

"Wait a minute...I do not need Toms help. In fact, he has been listening to me the last week, and he thinks I have some good ideas."

Well, poor Tom...the man was really going to be in trouble with his boss now. "I'm not selling those warehouses," Callie demanded. It was her property. No one, not even Arizona would tell her what to do.

Shrugging her shoulders, Arizona replied, "The papers are already signed Callie. I just finished signing the last contract online when you walked in."

"You what!" Callie screamed. The brunette could not believe what her wife just said.

Taking up for herself, Arizona responded in a calm, but firm voice. "Do not scream at me. Those warehouses are for funneling drugs, and we are selling them."

Callie was surprised Arizona new what the warehouses were used for. They were often used by cartel as well as others for storage. How had Arizona found out? "How do you know that what they are used for?" Callie asked.

"Because I have had to approve a contract for one of your warehouses to be a distribution center for a Mr. Molina. I looked him up...he's a horrible person. So, yes my dear, I'm fully aware of what goes on. Besides, don't you want out?" Arizona asked a very serious question. Surely the brunette wanted out, but that wasn't easy as it seemed.

Callie's answer was always the same. "Of course I want out of the drug aspect Arizona, but..."

Arizona interrupted Callie, "No buts. We are doing this. It all stops now." Arizona stood and attempted to leave this discussion. She knew that they had lots more to discuss, but Gabby was pressed against her bladder and the urgency became to much.

Callie grabbed the blonde's wrist with her left hand, "Stop and sit down. We are not done talking about this."

"I have to go to the bathroom Callie," Arizona replied as she slipped from her wife's grasp.

Waiting for Arizona to come back, Callie pushed the tall leather chair out of the way so that she could sit behind her desk. Looking through some papers in front of her, Callie saw where Arizona had jotted down some notes. Notes about Cuba and the casinos that were opening there. That was a work in progress when Callie got hurt. Now, judging by the papers before her eyes; the signed contact and renovation plans, Callie realized that Arizona had put everything into motion without her. As comforting as it should have been for Arizona to continue and carry on in Callie's absence, the feeling was not agreeing with Callie. The brunette thrived on control. And right now, she felt her grip loosening.

"You are sitting in my place," Arizona looked as she stepped into the office. Pale hands grabbed the back of the tall desk chair. "Scoot over," the blonde smiled to her wife. She wasn't being rude. On the contrary, Arizona was simply teasing Callie. However, the blonde's words were not received in the manner Arizona meant them.

Callie lost her resolve. "This is my place. My spot. My desk. And that is my chair." Slamming her tanned hand down on the desk, Callie continued, "I gave you control to keep things going. Not to change anything. Keep...It...Going. You've...taken over!"

Wide eyes stared back at the dark brown ones that were very angry right now. Arizona attempted to explain her position as well. "You are sick and need to work on rehabilitation right now. Physical therapy is going to be a bitch. So right now, you should have that on your mind. I need you well Callie."

Callie said nothing. The brunette kept quiet but she felt her blood pressure start to rise. Arizona was dismissing her because she was sick and helpless. Although that was not the case at all, in Callie's mind it was. She felt pushed to the side.

Arizona pulled the chair out and sat down next to Callie. "And I'm not taking over. Do you honestly think I want this job? If you do then you are insane. I'm cleaning up the "mess" that you have accumulated over the years. And while you are rehabilitating, you don't need to be burdened with all of this." Arizona defended her position. She really didn't want the job, but someone had to do it. Who did Callie think would handle everything?

"Clean up the mess? Have you lost your mind Arizona! This is my life you're playing with."

"Yea, well this is my life too." Arizona stood again. Callie was being stubborn and there really was only one way to handle a stubborn Callie Torres. You have to give a little, but keep hold of the reins. Arizona made Callie and offer...

"We can work together and share the responsibilities while you are recuperating...or you can go back through that door," Arizona pointed to the heavy wooden door, "and stay out until you are one hundred percent better. Then you can take the responsibility back from me."

"I am fine to take it back now." Callie retorted. She really wasn't fine...but she wasn't about to let Arizona just take over. The blonde had made some important decisions without Callie's knowledge. That was going to far in Callie's mind.

Arizona reminded Callie that she was still sick and not well enough to keep up with things. "You have been home for two days. Two days. And you've been awake for a little over a week. That's not enough time..."

Interrupting Arizona, Callie replied, "Stop treating me as some kind of invalid. I said, I am taking it back...starting today." Callie refused to budge. What stubborn ways the brunette could have. Her wife was only trying to help her while she recovered.

Sighing, Arizona said, "I not meaning to suggest you are an invalid. But you are limited right now. I am only trying to help. Can't you see that?" Arizona became somewhat deflated in this conversation. Her best and honest intentions were not being recognized by her sick wife.

Callie stared at Arizona as she sat behind her desk. She knew deep down that Arizona was right. That her wife was honestly trying to help her. Relinquishing control however, was not something Callie was accustomed to. The brunette hadn't discussed anything in nature of business with Arizona or Tom or anyone since she had woken up from her coma. In fact, the pain and nature of her injuries had taken precedence over everything else...until now.

"I'm sure you are trying to help. But I have it now." Callie replied in a serious tone. Callie knew she needed help, but she refused.

Arizona wasn't finished. The blonde was just getting warmed up. She could play hardball if she was forced to do so. After all, she was a mafia wife..."Okay. Since you are well..."

"I am. I am feeling much better." Callie declared.

"Good...I'm glad. So since you are much better, you won't need any of my help. No shower or bathroom assistance I don't guess. You can fix your own food again. Oh, and you can watch the boys too. I took off from work for a few extra weeks, but I will just go back to work again. It's only two days a week after all. You can manage all of this right?"

Of course the brunette couldn't manage that load by her self. She couldn't even walk. Callie swallowed hard as she watched her wife's expression. Arizona was expecting a lot more from callie than was possible. Answering the blonde, Callie said, "I may need some help with..."

"Oh sure. I understand. Say no more." Arizona interrupted. The blonde reached for the house phone on Callie's desk. Dialing the number, Arizona stood waiting for it to ring.

"Who are you calling?" Callie asked. This was most odd. Who would Arizona call in the middle of an argument with her wife?

"Nurse Stacey. You'll need to rely on her for assistance now. My services are no longer needed." Arizona smiled as Stacey answered the phone. "Hey Stacey it's Arizona..."

Callie immediately pressed the button to end the call. Oh, she hadn't realized how shrewd the blonde was. If Arizona thought that woman was going to come back in and take over...she had another thing coming.

"What did you do that for?" Arizona asked. Sure, she knew why Callie did that. But playing innocent was a part that Arizona had mastered as well as Callie had over the years.

Realizing that she was at the blonde's mercy, Callie changed her tune, "We can work together. I think that...maybe a fresh set of eyes are a good thing after all." There was no way in hell that Stacey was going to be taking care of her. That wasn't in the books. Callie would have to do whatever it took to appease Arizona. At least until she could be more independent.

Arizona placed the handset on the receiver. Just as she did, the phone rang. Looking back a Callie, Arizona moved to pick it up again.

"Don't," Callie begged.

Arizona instantly asked, "Are you suggesting we work together?"

Sighing loudly, Callie responded. "Yes." She didn't want to, but obviously had no choice at the moment.

Arizona answered and dismissed Stacey. Looking over to Callie, the blonde smiled. "Don't look so sad honey. You and I working together is going to be fun." Arizona blew Callie a kiss, before turning to leave.

"You didn't explain the horseback riding lessons." Callie said, catching her wife off guard.

Arizona shook her head at Callie. Why did this have to be such an issue with her wife? "Gavin wants to do this Callie. I haven't mentioned it to him yet. I thought it would be a surprise."

Refusing to cooperate or give any, Callie shook her head. "I cannot allow that," the brunette replied.

Placing her hands on her hips, Arizona retorted, "Callie...I think we should give him the opportunity to do this. Everything in life is not swimming."

"No." The brunette was not bending in this. "It's too dangerous." Callie would not allow her sons to be a part of it.

Once again, Arizona turned the tables upside down. "Do I need to call Stacey again?" Threatening the brunette with the hated nurse...oh that was not a wise move for Arizona.

Issuing threats is something that Callie Torres did for a living. Receiving threats...no, that didn't happen to the brunette. Not from anyone...not even from her wife.

"You do that, and she'll find herself at the bottom of Lake Tahoe," Callie's answer was final. She meant every word of it. After all, that was a bottomless vessel of water, and no one had ever found Connie's husband that rested somewhere deep in the murky waters.

"Callie!" Arizona was shocked by her wife's admission. Yes, she knew Callie was more than capable of such a thing. But, to hear it outright, and about an innocent person like Nurse Stacey...Arizona didn't exactly know what to say. Or, how to act. That statement was quite outlandish.

"Just try me. Bring her back to this house, and you'll see. Don't push it Arizona. I may have agreed to a compromise with you on my business affairs, but I'm still the same woman you married years ago. I will not bend when it comes to my children. I'm not that nice."

Arizona turned around to leave. There was no more to say at this moment. Callie was dead set on not allowing Gavin to participate in riding lessons. Her wife's response was somewhat overwhelming. Callie was just as she said...the same person that Arizona had married all those years ago. It looked as though some things would never change.

As the eventful day had come to an end, Callie lay in bed watching her wife walk around the guest bedroom they inhabited for the next several weeks. Arizona let the white towel slip from her fuller form. Callie surveyed her wife from across the room. To Callie, Arizona was her most beautiful when she was pregnant. As the blonde slipped her white silk night gown on, Callie couldn't help but smile. Arizona was sexy as hell.

The blonde turned off the bathroom light and moved to her side of the bed. Placing her cell phone on charge, Arizona slipped under the heavy duvet and moaned as she stretched out. It felt good to lie down. She didn't get too many breaks today with the boy's activities and tending to her wife, and Carmela. Turning away from Callie, Arizona fluffed her pillow and got comfortable.

Callie lay in bed thinking about their day. She had been too hard on Gavin in his swim lesson. She refused to allow her son to take riding lessons. Callie was upset that Arizona was in the process of selling her warehouses that she used to funnel drugs through. And, she wasn't exactly nice to Arizona about any of it. But, they had reached one conclusion today...the would work together.

Turning to look over at the blonde beside her, Callie broke the dark silence that filled their bedroom. "You make me lose control, and I don't like it."

Arizona continued to lay in her comfortable spot and kept quiet. Yes, Callie was going to have to relinquish some control until she was better. There was no way around it. Callie had to get better, because there was a baby coming soon. And, Arizona would need her wife's help. Why Callie couldn't see that giving Arizona a little of her responsibilities was a good thing?

Callie asked her wife, "Did you hear me? I said you make me..."

Finishing Callie's sentence, Arizona replied, "Lose control and you don't like it. Yes, I heard you Callie. Anything else?"

Callie needed to talk. Arizona had been quiet for most of the day since their talk in the office. Well, if we're honest about it, Arizona was quiet after Callie threatened to drown the poor nurse. She and Callie were two polar opposites when it came to ethics.

Callie softened her tone and said, "Turn over and look at me please. I don't want to talk to the back of your head."

Slowly, Arizona moved in Callie's direction. Her ever expanding belly was a constant reminder of what was to come soon. And, the blonde really needed her and Callie to pull themselves together. Because, things were about to change...a good change...but a change just the same.

"What?" Arizona asked. She didn't really want to talk to Callie right now. In her mind, Callie was still...Callie. Yes, she knew that coming back home to Callie. Yes, Arizona knew there would be a certain amount of discussion to take place when they go back together. But, the blonde didn't like Callie's ways at all. She loved her wife...but deep down, she hated Callie's way of doing things.

Callie broke the silence. "You just don't understand Arizona. I can handle things. It won't get in the way of my rehab. I promise it won't. In fact, it will push me harder." Callie needed Arizona to understand that she was in charge. She had to feel like she was in charge. Being stripped of her responsibilities was too much, too soon. Tears filled Callie's eyes as she look at her wife. A wife that still seemed...unfazed by her pleading.

"Callie, I said we can work together. You agreed earlier to that. Now are you willing to do that or not?"

No answer came from Callie's lips. So, Arizona further explained her need to help them both in this mess that Callie called...her job.

Arizona continued, "If I leave it to you...we'll never get out of this mess we are in. You are in deeper than ever. Just last week, I had to give an order to have someone's property taken away. I thought you were out of the loan sharking business. I thought that was left to Clemenza...we were supposed to leave that all behind. But, you didn't. You have continued with the same things...just thousands of miles in the opposite direction. And, enough is enough."

Rubbing her hand over her stomach, Arizona reminded her wife of what always happens when you keep on pressing your luck. "You will eventually be caught if you don't try and back out. I realize that's a slow and painful process, but we can do that. I will help you. We can do it together. Yes, there may always be a certain amount of... dishonesty in your business, I now know that you can't flip a switch and make it all disappear. But, if you don't help me clean this mess up...Gabby will have two mothers in prison. Does that sound like a good thing to you?"

This was the most honest and plain spoken that Arizona had been with Callie in quite some time. Years actually. Some changes were needed and together, they could oversee it. But, it had to be a joint effort.

Callie looked at Arizona...and shook her brown hair. No, it didn't sound too appealing. Not by any standards. But, she needed to do things her way. Callie knew Arizona would be the pushy type and do something off handed without thinking of the consequences. She couldn't allow her wife to control everything by herself. And, Callie really was afraid that Arizona would make a decision, an important decision without her knowledge. After all, the blonde doctor had been in control for over two weeks now, and since then, Arizona had made some rather drastic moves.

"Nothing...I mean nothing, gets done without my approval. I am talking about moving money, anything regarding Cuba, any property purchased or sold...Nothing happens without my approval Arizona. Do you understand?"

Arizona smiled a tight smile. "Yes ma'am," the blonde answered.

"Cute. Very cute...but I'm serious. Do you understand?" Callie asked again.

Nodding her head, Arizona said, "Yes. I said yes." Arizona looked at her wife and added another question. "So we're good with the riding lessons too?" Arizona was pushing her luck once again with the stubborn brunette.

"NO." Callie responded immediately.

Arizona asked again, "Please. It means the world to Gavin. And, you want him to be happy don't you?"

Still not budging on the issue, Callie again gave the same response. "No. I don't care that he is happy. I care that he is safe."

Callie didn't want to hurt Arizona or Gavin's feelings. She really didn't. Callie just could not bear it if something happened to their son, all because she had made the decision to allow him to ride. That one just wasn't going down in the record books.

"Don't look at me like that Arizona. I am not trying to hurt your feelings." Callie placed her hand on Arizona's soft face. She didn't want there to be any hurt or animosity between them. Callie loved it best when they were in love and happy.

"You hurt my feelings today." Arizona told her wife honestly. "You were not nice to me about much of anything. To be very honest...I feel quite used at the moment. I'm pregnant. I have two children to take care of by myself. My wife is recovering right now. My mother in law is still sick. And to top everything else off...you hurt my feelings by not appreciating my help with running this family's businesses. I just want to remind you that there are two of us in this marriage Callie. It's not always about you."

Arizona took the tanned hand from her face and held it tightly. "But, as much as you hurt me Callie, I forgive you." Turning over, Arizona left her wife to ponder her words. They were just words...but they seemed to cut deep tonight. Slicing the brunette's heart into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Arizona," Callie's voice broke as she looked at the back on Arizona's head. She never meant to hurt her wife's feelings or make her feel used in an way. "I am sorry."

Arizona closed her eyes. She was tired of this conversation for now. So, she once again...jabbed at Callie, knowing her wife would most likely feel bad and hush for the night. "I said I forgive you Callie. But, I haven't forgotten a damn thing."

"In life, only one thing is certain, apart from death and taxes. No matter how hard you try, no matter how good your intentions, you are going to make mistakes. You're going to hurt people. You're going to get hurt. And if you ever want to recover... there's really only one thing you can say...Forgive and forget. That's what they say. It's good advice, but it's not very practical. When someone hurts us, we want to hurt them back. When someone wrongs us, we want to be right. Without forgiveness, old scores are never settled… old wounds never heal. And the most we can hope for, is that one day we'll be lucky enough to forget."

A/N: Y'all are too quiet. Hit the review button and show me some love.

I know...it ended on a sad note. The next chapter is lighter.

And, poor Gavin. His brunette mother's control is going to stifle the kids. Maybe Callie can come to her senses and ease up.

And, to the reviewer that wanted the Mark issue to be cleared up...I agree. I just haven't figured out how that needs to come into play. Shoot me some ideas friend.

UP NEXT: "Kung Fu Fighting"

And no, Callie and Arizona aren't fighting...Didn't want you to get the wrong idea... It's a Time Jump...xoxo


	11. Kong Fu Fighting

"Kung Fu Fighting"

"...Maybe it's pride or maybe it's just about being tough. But a true surgeon never admits they need help, unless absolutely necessary. Surgeons don't need to ask for help because they are tougher than that. Surgeons are cowboys, rough around the edges, hard core… at least that's what they want you to think."

"God this hurts," Callie whinced. The in-home physical therapist was trying to get Callie a better range of motion with her right leg.

The cast had come off of her right leg and arm now. It had been ten weeks weeks that she had spent in her casts. However, her leg was still not the best. The offending leg was donned with a long black leg brace, which made moving around much easier than a cast. Crutches were used for stability when the brunette didn't wear her brace. All in all, Callie's recovery was coming along well the past ten weeks. It was just a slow process.

It was uncharacteristic of Callie to complain. The brunette was hard core and tough. As anyone with this type of leg injury knows, the pain can be quite unbearable. In those times, it's okay to let your guard down. It's okay to push your pride aside and be a little less hard core. What Callie was having to learn through all of this was to let go of her pride. That's not an easy thing to do.

"We'll get there Mrs. Torres. Let's ice your leg down for twenty minutes and then we'll call it a day." Brady, the brunette's physical therapist walked into Callie's kitchen to fill the ice packs. Callie had been doing this in home therapy with Brady since she arrived home from the hospital. Now, ten weeks later, quite a bit of progress had been made. But, it wasn't soon enough for Callie. It was time for Gabby to be born, and she really needed to be more mobile.

Sitting with the ice packs on her leg, Callie heard a commotion coming from the living room. She knew her sons were just in there. What had the boys gotten into now? Standing, the brunette grabbed her crutches and made her way to see what was going on.

Entering the large open space, Callie and Brady's eyes were met with mass chaos. The brunette broke up the party quickly, "Whoa...wait a minute. What are you two doing with my pillows?"

"Kung Fu Fighing," Monty replied as he flung his mothers' living room pillows across the room at his brother. Gavin had finally talked Callie into another sport besides the swimming that she pushed so much. No, it was not horse back riding. Karate was the newest adventure that the Torres children were allowed to do. Judging by the look of her living room, Callie begun to question if that was a smart idea on her part.

Not happy with the condition of her living room, Callie began to bark orders. "Pick everything up now. I expect it back in place just as it was. And, do not throw another one of those pillows."

Watching her sons pick up the mess they had made, Callie again came down with a fury. "That's not how those were. I said back exactly like they were." Callie's need for things to be in their proper place shined, as she gave her orders.

"I want to see Mommy," Monty whined as he stood face to face with Callie. The brunette's youngest son was the spitting image of her...looks and attitude. He was a sweetheart and loved Callie dearly, but he had her temperament as well. Certainly in a few years, the brunette would have her hands full.

Callie stood on her crutches as Monty looked up at her with expecting eyes. He and Gavin had been told by the brunette to let their mother rest and not bother her. But, to a child, that understanding is not as easy as one would think.

Callie was not about to bring something so trivial to the very pregnant blonde. So she shut her son's demands down. "Mommy is sleeping. We are not going to disturb her. Now, you two will have to go outside and play if you are going to be loud."

"It's hot outside," Monty whined.

Pointing towards the glass doors, Callie retorted, "And...we have a pool to get into when it's hot. Now go outside and play." Callie picked up the phone for security to watch out for her son's while they were outside playing.

The two boys went outside as their mother told them. Callie was not the type of mother your pushed your luck with. The brunette's sons knew just how far they could push her. As for Arizona...she was more lenient than Callie. And the boys wished they could deal with her about things. But right now, the blonde was out of commission. So Callie was their only go to.

The last strap on the leg brace was fastened, and Callie showed Brady to the door "See you tomorrow Brady," Callie waved as she watched her physical therapist leave.

Callie walked upstairs to check on her wife. Arizona had been asleep for a couple of hours now. The last couple of weeks had been rather tough on the blonde doctor. Her blood pressure had started to become elevated. That along with the hypoglycemia, caused Arizona to take her leave from work a couple of weeks early.

Callie walked in their bedroom and couldn't help but smile. Arizona was lying on her side, curled up. She looked so cute. Callie moved a piece of blonde hair from the blonde's face. Allowing better access to pale features, Callie bent down and kissed Arizona's cheek.

Peppering Arizona with soft feather like kisses on her face and neck, Callie watched as the blonde woke up.

"How long was I asleep?" Arizona asked.

"Two hours," Callie smiled and pressed her lips to Arizona's. There wouldn't be many more times like this. A baby changes everything. But it's a good change. They were both very excited for Gabby to be born.

The nursery was ready. Arizona hired a decorator to come in and help her finish things up. And, it looked adorable. Gabby's room was exactly how Callie and Arizona envisioned it to be.

"You need to eat. Are you hungry?" Callie asked the sleepy blonde.

"Yea, I am a little hungry." Arizona sat up in the bed. Stretching her arms out wide, she could feel how sore her muscles were starting to become. Lying around for the last two weeks had begun to take its toll on her body.

"I can't wait for her to be born," Callie gushed as she placed her hands on Arizona's stomach. Gabby had grown considerably over the last few weeks. Arizona's stomach was much bigger with Gabby than with Gavin. Which made the blonde feel quite miserable too.

"Me either. I can't wait to see her little hands and tiny toes." Arizona smiled. She was ready to dress her daughter up in cute pink outfits. Tiny hands wrapped around her slim fingers would feel so good again. The excitement at the moment outweighed the soon coming agony of childbirth.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and I'll fix you something to eat." Pulling Arizona up, Callie held one protective hand around her wife as they walked through the hallway and down the staircase. Arizona was somewhat off balance now, so she took her time moving around.

Entering the kitchen, Callie pulled out a bar stool for Arizona and helped her wife get settled in. "Grilled cheese?" Callie asked. It was always Arizona's go to food when she was pregnant.

"Sounds perfect," the blonde smiled as she watched Callie pull out a skillet pan. A happy silence fell between them as Callie cooked.

They were in a good place again. Arguing over who was in charge had dissipated eventually. As Arizona advanced in her pregnancy, Callie took back some of the reins from her wife as she grew stronger. However, Callie and Arizona continued to work together on several projects. One was the casinos in Cuba. Arizona was in charge of overseeing the budget on the massive renovations taking place. And of course, the blonde had her own ideas about the decor of the casinos and hotels. Callie just left that all to Arizona.

There was also the matter of the warehouses. Callie had agreed that she needed to cut her loses and scale back on that front. Slowly of course. Arizona had suggested that they sell a couple of other properties and invest in more legitimate interests, and surprisingly, Callie agreed. They worked together as a team for once in their marriage. And, that made everything go much smoother in their lives.

Arizona took the first bite of her sandwich when Monty came through the kitchen crying.

"Mommy... I'm hurt." Holding his hand to his mouth, Monty cried real tears. It hurt so bad. Arizona saw the blood dripping through his small fingers and sprang into action.

"Oh no baby! Come here!" Arizona inspected the the deep cut on Monty's top lip. It would require stitches or it would need to be glued.

Callie came around with a hand towel and picked Monty up. Sitting the little boy on the counter allowed much better access for the blonde doctor.

"Looks like I'm going to need to put several stitches in there honey," Arizona sadly smiled at her youngest son. Monty was horrified of needles, so this was a dreaded sentence for everyone involved.

"Will it hurt?" Monty asked his blonde mother. He tried to act tough like Gavin. But at only four years old, Monty couldn't keep up the tough facade.

"I'm not going to lie to you buddy...a little because of the shot I have to give to numb your lip. But mommy will be as gentle as possible. If you will be really still maybe Mommy can just glue it so it won't leave a scar.

"Kissing little Monty on the head, Callie asked, "How did this happen?"

Before the little boy had a chance to tell his mothers, Gavin chimed in. "It was me. I did it. We were practicing our karate moves and I kicked him. He fell against a big rock."

Gavin knew he would most likely be in trouble. He had waited a little while before coming inside. He could deal with Arizona and her temperament. But not Callie's. With the knowledge that he and Monty had to go through Callie for everything now that Arizona was not feeling well, that made the six year old a little nervous.

Honesty is the best policy they say. One would agree that Gavin's forthcoming honesty was to be admired. Especially at six years old. But, one should also be concerned with his mother's response to his admission of guilt.

An hour later...Monty lay next to Arizona in the large recliner. Neither one felt very good at the moment, but for two entirely different reasons. Poor Monty's lip was swollen and quite bruised from the trauma. It was glued and would probably never leave a scar. Monty's little heart was broken because Callie had to be the one to hold him still so Arizona could clean the wound out and glue his tender skin back together.

As for Arizona, her back hurt and severe cramping was beginning to take over her body. She tried different positions and none felt quite as comfortable as the one she and Monty were in right now.

"Do you want to go play?" Arizona asked as she rubbed Monty's back in soft circles.

The little boy shook his head to indicate he was not interested in moving. He was very comfortable in his mommy's arms. This was the last few moments he would spend being "the baby of the family."

Callie walked in and saw mother and son curled up together. Cartoons play in the background as Arizona stared off into space. Monty had just closed his eyes as sleep was finally taking hold of his small body.

Gavin walked in behind Callie and looked at his mom and little brother. Glancing over to Callie, he decided to take the chance and go sit with his mother too. Gavin and Callie had been in quite an argument about Monty getting hurt. Well, mostly Callie did the arguing and shouting, while Gavin sat and listened.

Callie watched as Gavin quietly made his way to the big recliner and settled on the other side of Arizona. She smiled at the sight of her three favorite people. It would soon be four huddled in that recliner, and Callie couldn't help but smile at that thought as well.

Kissing her oldest son's forehead, the blonde mother turned and looked over in Callie's direction. Arizona knew what she was experiencing was most likely the beginnings of early labor. It wasn't too bad yet, just uncomfortable. But these last moments spent with her two sons would be a memory etched in her mind for years to come. They would always be her babies.

Callie locked eyes with Arizona. She could tell this was it. She thought by her wife's misery earlier, that Arizona was starting early labor. Callie had even asked Arizona if she wanted to go in and get checked out. But, Arizona said no. She would stay home and endure what she could for as long as possible.

Callie watched as Gavin whispered something to Arizona. The two smiled at looked over at Callie. Inquiring what the conversation was about, Callie raised her eyebrows...waiting for a response.

Arizona's whispers were hardly audible. Callie moved to a nearby sofa to sit next to her wife and sons. With less distance between them, the brunette could hear better. "What did you say?" Callie asked the her wife.

"Gavin wanted to know if you were still mad at him," Arizona answered. "I told him...no. You just blow up and say whatever pops into your mind. You didn't mean any of it."

Callie looked at Gavin who appeared somewhat sad. Yes, once again Callie was too hard on Gavin. Maybe because he was the oldest, she pushed him harder. Maybe because he was the most honest of the two, she tried to keep that instilled into his psyche. Or maybe it was because Callie had big plans for Gavin. Much bigger than he or his blonde mother ever dreamed, and she kept under her thumb...the same way Carlos did her as a child.

Callie felt bad about her blow up earlier. She really did. And, sorry is the hardest word to say sometimes. The truth was that she loved both of her sons equally. She loved them both with a fierce love. And sometimes, Callie was so caught up in being sure they walked a chalk line that she could seem quite brutal in her tongue lashings and punishment. She knew how they felt because she lived through the same thing with her own father. Unfortunately, Callie had the habit of following in her father's footsteps. After everything in life that she had endured, wasn't that to be expected?

"Come here Gavin," Callie spoke in a soft tone. She didn't want there to be any misunderstanding between her and her son.

Gavin left Arizona and walked to his other mother. He loved Callie. But deep down, he felt that he wasn't quite good enough to please his brunette mother. It was the same way Callie had felt with Carlos all those years ago. The cycle just seemed to continue repeating. How to break that cycle you ask? That's a good question. But, don't worry. Callie wasn't stupid. She could see history repeating itself. And, that scared her more than you can imagine.

Taking Gavin in her arms, Callie held her six year old like a baby and kissed him repeatedly. "Mama," Gavin whined.

"I love you so much. You were my first. You don't get a set of instructions telling you what to do and not to do as a parent. You have to make it up as you go. I'm not so good at that. But, I am sorry Gavin. I should not have spoken to you that way. I know it was just an accident. I promise I will try harder to not be so strict." Callie had tears in her eyes with her heart felt confession.

Gavin looked at his mama; the one who rocked him, held him, laughed and cried with him, and the mama that he knew loved him...and he said, "It's okay. I forgive you."

Gavin's pure heart was much like Arizona's. The apple didn't fall from the tree there either. Mother and son were just alike in many ways. And, if you knew the truth...Callie was a sap for Gavin and Arizona every time.

"You know what?" Callie asked Gavin with a smile. What she was about to say and allow was against her nature. It would have been something Carlos Torres never would have done. But, that's the thing about breaking the cycle...you have to choose another path to get out of the rut. You have to forge ahead in another direction. And, Callie realized that it was okay to let her guard down and not be so hardcore for once.

"What?" Gavin asked with a smile exactly like his blonde mother's.

Callie held Gavin close as she broke some news to him. News that would surely make Gavin smile. And news that Callie in her heart knew was the right course of action. "I'm going to call Reno-Tahoe Equestrian Center and book your first riding lesson. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" Gavin threw his arms into the air and shouted. Excitement filled the six year old. Gavin hugged his mama tight, then hopped up from Callie's lap and ran upstairs. To get his cowboy hat, no doubt. Yes, little Gavin's world just got made today.

"You did that so he would like you again," Arizona smiled at her wife.

Looking up the number on google, Callie answered the blonde. "No, I did that because I'm turning into my father. And, I do have some very big plans for Gavin, but you are right. I need to ease up. You gotta start somewhere. It might as well be with riding lessons. But, if he gets hurt," Callie looked to Arizona with a smile, "I'm blaming you."

The smile on Callie's tanned face was a genuine smile. She knew Callie was teasing her. "Whatever. I'm not scared," Arizona's laughter filled the room as she watched Callie make the call.

Listening to Callie make an appointment with the trainer, Arizona could help but smile. She knew the brunette would come around eventually. Sometimes, instead of pushing her wife so hard, Arizona had learned to just suggest the idea, and wait for Callie to come around.

"Done," Callie said as she put her phone down on the table. The lesson had been booked and all was well again.

Arizona smiled at her wife. She knew it took a lot for Callie to come to this decision. She was proud of the brunette for letting go of a little control. Feeling the sudden urge to have a bathroom break, Arizona asked, "Can you take Monty from me? I really have to pee."

Callie nodded and took little Monty in her arms and lay him on the sofa. Propped on pillows, Monty continued to sleep away. Whatever medicine Arizona had given him seemed to do the trick. He was out for the count.

Arizona stopped in the kitchen as she felt a wet sensation. The moment had arrived...little Gabby would be here in a matter of a few hours. Arizona calmly called out to her wife in the other room.

"Callie...my water just broke."

"Deep down, everyone wants to believe they can be hardcore. But being hardcore isn't just about being tough. It's about acceptance. Sometimes you have to give yourself permission to not be hardcore for once. You don't have to be tough every minute of every day. It's okay to let down your guard. In fact there are moments when it's the best thing you can possibly do..."

A/N: Thoughts? Hit the review button...tell me what you think.

I promise I tried to lighten the mood, but this kept popping in my head. At least it ended well.

UP NEXT: "Our Littlest Love"

Miss Gabby is making her debut. Anyone got a middle name for Gabriella Torres?


	12. Our Littlest Love

"Our Littlest Love"

Arizona woke up to the soothing sound of her wife's voice...

"I was a little girl  
Alone in my little world  
Who dreamed of a little home for me  
I played pretend between the trees  
And fed my houseguests bark and leaves  
And laughed in my pretty bed of green

I had a dream  
That I could fly  
From the highest swing  
I had a dream

Long walks in the dark  
Through woods grown behind the park  
I asked God who I'm supposed to be  
The stars smiled down on me  
God answered in silent reverie  
I said a prayer and fell asleep

I had a dream  
That I could fly  
From the highest tree  
I had a dream..."

Callie's voice had lulled their children to sleep many times. It was a strong voice, but had that soft feminine touch that could melt any heart. Callie glanced up to see her wife watching as she rocked little Gabby in her arms.

Callie stopped singing and softly whispered in Gabby's ear, "When mommy smiles at you, everything gets better. Look Gabby, she's giving you her best super magic smile."

A broad smile was given to the blonde mother. Callie looked at Arizona and then back to their newborn daughter that she held snuggly in her arms. The soft pink blanket Gabby was wrapped in was a present from the Robbins. It was mailed over two weeks prior. Callie immediately fell in love with with the plush blanket. The Colonel was slow to recover from the strokes he had, but he was making progress. Unfortunately due to the Colonel's illness, he and Barbara missed their granddaughters' birth.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Callie asked her very tired wife. This time around had been much easier on Arizona. She had only been in labor at the hospital a few hours, and the tiny baby girl made her entrance into this world.

"Tired." Arizona answered. She was quite groggy from the nausea medicine she was given earlier.

Callie stood and walked over to Arizona's bed. Offering to hand over the tiny bundle, Callie asked, "You want to hold her?"

"Yes," the blonde mother replied. Arizona took the 6 lb. 2oz baby girl in her arms. "Gabriella Isabel Torres, you are so loved. Do you know that?" Arizona gushed over how adorable their daughter was.

Gabby was very tiny in stature. And, there was something different about the tiny infant. She looked different than her brothers. Her hair was blonde like her mother's, only the infants was slightly a shade darker. Gabby had lighter skin than her brothers.

"Our littlest love," Callie smiled as she kissed Gabby's tiny pale hand. She was the spitting image of her blonde mother. They had used the same donor, but somehow, Gabby took after Arizona in her looks. And for that, Callie was both thankful, and somewhat unnerved. She had secretly hoped Gabby would look like Arizona...and by the looks of it, Callie got her wish. However, the moment Callie saw Gabby in the delivery room, the brunette knew she was destined to be under her daughter's spell. After all, Callie could hardly resist Arizona, much less a small miniature version of the blonde.

"She is...our littlest love," Arizona smiled. She radiated with happiness she had never felt before. The boys were their mother's hearts. There was never any doubt there. But having a daughter was, different. Unexplainable. Miraculous in every way you could imagine.

"Looks like she's hungry," Callie laughed as they watched Gabby nuzzle her mommy's breast.

It was difficult for Callie to watch Arizona feed Gabby. Sure, she understood what it felt like, because she had been afforded the opportunity with Monty. But, she wished that she could have the same opportunity with Gabby.

However, any sad moment quickly passed as she watched her daughter latch on and begin her feeding. She would get the tiny Gabby back as soon as she was done. And that meant, more rocking and cradling time for Callie. Something the brunette never would get enough of.

A couple of hours passed and their room phone rang. The call was from Carmela. She and Rocco were going to bring Gavin and Monty to visit. They had been left behind hours ago, the boys were quite anxious to meet their new sister. It was almost eight o'clock at night now, and visiting hours ended at nine o'clock. That didn't matter much however, as this was the hospital that Arizona worked at. And, it certainly didn't hurt that her wife had donated quite a bit of money toward the pediatric center there...and was also a new board member. So, the Torres' could come and go as the pleased. No one would dare say they couldn't.

Callie hung up with her mother and informed Arizona that their sons were on the way to visit. "That was mama. She is bringing the boys by."

"It's kind of late for them to be out. Don't you think?" Arizona asked. She wasn't one to worry like Callie was. However, it was getting late and she was a little edgy lately over things. She couldn't explain it...maybe it was the hormone fluctuations she seemed to be experiencing.

"It's only for a little while. And, Monty is whining...he wants to see the baby," Callie laughed. The truth was...Monty wanted to see Callie. He was well over his mad spell with Callie from earlier in the day, The brunette had to hold him down for Arizona to glue his lip, and that single act broke the little man's heart.

"I think he wants his mama," Arizona laughed. "That's that I think." Watching Callie rock their daughter, the blonde felt a sense of finality. A n unexplainable certain amount of sadness filled her heart...this was their last child. It wasn't that she or Callie had wanted or even planned to have any more children after Gabby. But, knowing it is your last one...it was just...I don't know...kind of sad to think about.

Callie saw her wife's frown fired off several questions. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Are you in pain?" Callie was always the protective one. If Arizona hurt in any way, she meant to solve that if she possibly could. In fact, the blonde had only mentioned be a little nauseous immediately after giving birth, and Callie ordered the doctor to give her wife a Zofran injection immediately.

Arizona shook her head, "Nothings wrong. It's just that...she's our last one. It's sad don't you think?"

Callie got up from the large rocking chair and sat beside Arizona. "Well, it is sad...but, I think she will keep us so busy when she gets a little bigger, we'll forget about all of that." Seeing tears in Arizona's eyes, Callie asked, "Hey, don't cry. Listen, I didn't think you wanted any more kids. I just assumed this was it. If you want us to try again, we can honey." Callie would do anything to make her wife happy. To see the smile on Arizona's face...that's what Callie Torres lived for. So, if another it called for another child...then that's exactly what they would do.

Once again, the blonde shook her head. Arizona didn't want to experience child birth again. She really didn't. It was the hormones and the whole nostalgia of everything that had just happened. It would pass.

"No, I don't. It's just...final. That's all. And, it's these damn hormones talking," the blonde laughed as she leaned on Callie's shoulder. Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona and placed little Gabby between them. Moving to strech her right leg, Callie tried to get a little more comfortable on the bed.

Laughing, Callie joked, "They don't make these beds big enough do they?"

Shaking her head, Arizona agreed, "No. The don't. I know you are tired. You need to go home tonight and sleep in our bed. It will do you a world of good to stretch that leg." Arizona knew it was a hopeless cause, but she tried to convince her wife to leave her and Gabby at the hospital. "You can have security stay outside of the room, and Gabby can sleep in here with me. I will have to be up feeding her anyway." Arizona tried her best to appeal to her wife...but you know how that turned out.

Callie was having none of that..."I'm not leaving either one of you here. I will be just fine. Don't worry about me." Callie replied. She knew Arizona was concerned, but the brunette was not about to leave her nor their daughter alone on their first night.

"We can share this bed, it will be fine." Callie grinned. "Besides, I like being this close to you. You smell so good." The flirtatiousness of Callie Torres had reappeared over the last couple of months. Since the accident, Callie had been much more sexually aggressive and never could seem to get enough of Arizona. Even now, she knew there was no way they could have sex, but that didn't stop Callie from still wanting her wife. The build up...the anticipation for when they could finally reunite, would be spectacular. She just knew it would.

Arizona kissed Callie's full red lips. "You're a terrible flirt. You know that?"

"I don't care. I have a license. I can flirt with you anytime I want." Callie smirked. Feeling little Gabby squirming between them made them both laugh. "Looks like she's hungry again." Callie gently moved Gabby to Arizona's chest. These were the precious moments. Moments that she and Arizona would remember always.

Thirty minutes later, a small brown head peeped inside. "Can we come in?" Monty asked.

"Yes baby," Callie smiled at her youngest son. As soon as she said yes, the door flung open and Monty was climbing into her arms.

"I missed you mama." Monty kissed the brunette repeatedly. He was a mama's boy after all. Slobbery kisses and hugs were taking the brunette over with a fervent passion.

Trying to wrangle Monty from around her neck, Callie asked, "Are you ready to meet your sister?"

"Yes!" Monty squealed. He and the brunette walked over to Arizona's bedside to take a closer look.

"Hey baby," Callie wrapped an arm around Gavin as he stood beside Arizona's bed looking at Gabby. Gavin gave Callie a hug as Monty cried, "I can't see nothing."

Hoisting her younger son on the edge of the bed, Callie asked, "Is this better Mister Torres?"

Monty never replied to Callie. He was quiet enthralled over the tiny baby girl. And, he was also quite concerned..."Hey!" Monty yelled out. "She don't look like us!"

Well, that was a tough one to explain. As always, Arizona could smooth things over. "Monty, sometimes there is one sibling, that means a brother or sister, that looks different. Gabby does look different from you and Gavin. But, that's okay. I think she looks perfect like this...don't you?" Little Monty had his face scrunched up, nose wrinkled, looking down on the tiny blonde baby girl.

"I guess." Monty answered. He wasn't so sure about this new baby.

Gavin was much more modest in his answer, "She looks like you," Gavin confessed. And, he was right, she did look like Arizona.

"Well, that's exactly what we wanted. A little girl that looks exactly like mommy." Callie said, trying to defuse the obvious tension that Monty was causing.

Carmela stood at the end of the bed and smiled at her family. Her two daughters, with their three children. It warmed the older brunette's heart. She wished Carlos was here to witness this. He would be so proud.

"Let's let Nonna get in here and see Gabby," Arizona looked at Monty and smiled. Monty however, was having none of that. He was staying glued in his spot next to Arizona and this new blonde headed baby.

"Monty, slide down and let Nonna see Gabby," Callie asked nicely.

Monty finally agreed to slide down. Not much though, he slid just enough for Carmela to retrieve Gabby from Arizona's arms. "She's adorable," Carmela gushed over her new granddaughter. Sitting in the rocking chair, Carmela held her Gabby and couldn't get over how precious she was. So tiny...so blonde...perfect little features. She was a vision of perfection to her Grandmother.

Arizona bumped Callie's arm, pointing over to Monty's face. The little boy studied Carmela and the new baby with fierceness. His soulful brown eyes narrowed in on his Nonna and little sister. He just wasn't sure about this whole situation. The two mothers and Gavin watched as Monty eased off the bed and walked over to Carmela.

"Be careful," Carmela reminded her grandson. She pulled Monty in her arms, and patted his back. The two set and watched Gabby sleep peacefully as they rocked.

Then, Monty had a moment...you know the kind. A breakthrough is what it's often referred to. Slowly, Monty raised his small tanned hand and rubbed Gabby's head gently.

"Sweet, sweet baby Gabby," Monty said. His expression was serious and most like his brunette mother's. Bending down, Monty kissed his sister's forehead. Everyone in the room couldn't help but smile at the little man's gesture. From that moment on...the two would be the best of friends for years to come.

An hour later...the blonde's cell phone rang as the boys and Carmela were about to leave for the night. It was a warm, familiar voice on Arizona's FaceTime that came through the line... "Hey sweetie. Callie sent us a picture. She's so cute. Let me see..." Barbara Robbins smiled as Arizona moved the phone towards the baby so her mother and father could see little Gabby.

"She looks just like you," the Colonel spoke in a much stronger voice than Arizona had heard in a very long time. It was good to hear and see her father much stronger. Arizona had missed him so very much.

"She does...maybe she'll grow out of it," the blonde laughed with her parents. As her two sons were about to leave, they finally noticed who was on the other end of that call. The two little boys had visited the Robbins', but were not as close as they were to Carmela. However, there was one person they loved very much...

"Grandpa," Gavin called out as he put his face to the phone to be seen.

"Hey buddy! Wow! You are so grown up since I last saw you," Daniel smiled as he looked at his oldest grandson. The two spoke several times a week and were close...well, as close as they could be with thousands of miles between them.

"Me too. Me too. I'm bigger too," Monty squealed as he climbed onto his mother's hospital bed and took the phone into his small hands. He loved his Grandpa too. He and Daniel would sit outside and swing on the back deck when they visited Washington. But the favorite part to Monty was...the ice cream. Grandpa kept quite a collection of ice cream in the freezer.

"I see that. You have grown. My my...I have missed you both Monty and Gavin. How do you like the new baby?" Daniel asked as he began to cough. He had been a little under the weather from a cold. Nothing serious...just a simple cold, but it had been a tough go trying to clear it up.

"We love her!" Monty answered as he held the phone to his face. He was such a phone hog...as Arizona often called him. Anytime the phone would ring, you could always count on Monty to answer and take over the conversation.

"She's cool." Gavin responded. He was trying to be a little more grown up at the moment in front of the Colonel.

"Yea, she's cool," Monty copied his older brother. Never would little Torres be outdone. Once again...he was just like his brunette mother.

"Where's Callie?" The colonel asked Monty. He didn't see her anywhere around in the background. In fact, the Colonel hadn't seen his daughter in law in quite some time. No, there wasn't much love lost there...but, he was curious as to her whereabouts.

Moving the phone so Arizona's parents could see, Monty pointed it in Callie's direction. "See her now! There she is." Monty answered his grandpa. You could always count on Monty to break the ice. Secretly, Callie wanted to snatch the phone from her son's hand and give him quite a tongue lashing. But, she knew the little boy wouldn't understand. So, she did what she had to do.

Callie smiled and waved at her in laws. Sure, she talked to Barbara on occasion, but never to Daniel. However today, the older man seemed in a rather chipper mood. "Hey Callie!" Daniel and Barbara spoke.

"Hey." Callie smiled back. It was an awkward smile, as the brunette looked from the phone over to Arizona with pleading eyes. She wasn't really interested in this, and her son had made her quite the spectacle but putting her on center stage.

"Monty, give me the phone please," Arizona sweetly asked. She looked at Callie and snickered. She knew the brunette wasn't happy about what had just happened. And to be honest, she understood. There was still a certain amount of tension that unfortunately had never dissipated from her parents and wife's relationship. As sad as that was...that was just how the cards fell. Maybe one day things could be different. But, that day hadn't come as of yet.

Arizona kissed her sons goodbye as Callie walked them all outside. This gave Arizona some private time alone with her parents. And, Callie didn't want to be in the middle of that type of situation again for a while. She didn't hate the Robbins, but she liked things just as they were.

A few minutes later, Callie quietly entered her wife's hospital room. She had sent her sons home. Hugs and tears were naturally a part of that goodbye conversation. Callie told them that she and Arizona would be home tomorrow. So, that seemed to make things a little easier.

Closing the door... it was just her and Arizona now alone with Gabby. Noticing Arizona laying on her side with Gabby held close to her chest, Callie heard her wife softly talking. Callie kept quiet not to ruin the the precious moment between mother and daughter. She really wanted to hear what Arizona was saying to their daughter, so she stood to the side and listened. What Callie heard Arizona promise to little Gabby brought tears to her eyes...

"I promise to always love you in whoever you decide to be  
I promise to be there for you, whenever you need me  
I promise to not pass judgment without first hearing you out  
I promise to be in your life from day one and to learn what you're about  
I promise to keep you healthy and to help you grow nice and strong  
I promise to teach you to be a good person and know what is right and wrong  
I promise to protect you and to always know you are okay  
I promise to always remember that being your mom is a gift, every single day..."

Arizona kissed Gabby's head and closed her eyes. She had memorized the poem she read weeks ago. It explained just how she felt about her brand new daughter, and how much she intended to be there for the tiny blonde. The promises made tonight...they would never be forgotten... as Arizona spoke them aloud, and Callie made them silently in her heart.

A/N: Thanks, for all of the reviews. This was a lot lighter...Hope you enjoyed it.

Credits go to... "Dream" song: by Priscilla Ahn...And..."A Mother's Promise" Poem: by Nicole Seymour

UP NEXT: "Sleeping Monster"


	13. Sleeping Monster

"Sleeping Monster"

"...monsters... You can't always see them. You can't always feel them, but you must do everything in your power to contain them. Because when the monsters wake up, they are out of control..."

Gavin's first riding lesson started ten minutes ago. The six year old was all smiles as his mothers watched. Monty had begged to be included in this new adventure. As everyone knows, what one brother does..the other wants to do as well. The trainer didn't take four year olds of the lessons that Gavin had been signed up for. So, Callie and Arizona signed Monty up for Pony Pals. It was a program for five years and under to start the riding experience, but only with small ponies. Monty's lesson started next week, and he was very excited to watch his old brother ride the tall brown horse.

Beginners learn the basics of riding, including walk and trot, (both sitting and posting) while the instructor still has control of the horse via a twelve foot lead rope. That support is gradually withdrawn as the children progress in proficiency. Callie proudly watched as Gavin beamed while sitting gone top of the tall brown horse. Callie knew immediately that she had made the right decision by listening to her wife and son. The look on Gavin's face was priceless. She hadn't ever seen him that happy, or not that she remembered.

Callie looked over at Arizona. The blonde had her iPhone out, snapping photo and photo of their son. Callie was thankful that her wife felt like making the trip to Reno today. It had only been a week since she had given birth to Gabby. Standing and walking to the area was a little taxing on the blonde, but she smiled through the pain. After all, it was for her son. And, as any anyone knows, a mother will do anything for her children.

Arizona and Monty waved to Gavin as he passed by. Snapping photos to remember this event, Arizona smiled as Monty climbed on the fence rails. His big white cowboy had and new boots shined like new money as he cheered his older brother on. Pulling on Arizona's blue shirt, Monty asked, "When do I start my lessons?" He could hardly wait until it was his turn.

"Next week," Arizona replied. "But, remember, you get to ride a smaller one that Gavin." The blonde didn't want Monty to become upset next week upon seeing his horse was smaller than the one his brother was presently on.

"I don't care. I just wanna ride." Monty answered.

Gabby was missing from the family scene today at Reno Equestrian. The week old blonde hair, blue-eyed baby had been left in the care of her grandmother. Carmela couldn't seem to get enough of the tiny blonde infant. When Callie and Arizona were leaving, Callie looked back to see her mother rocking Gabby and singing a familiar tune that she had sung to both Gavin and Monty. It warmed Callie's heart to see her mother so in love with her daughter.

An hour later, the family left the arena. Hand in hand, they walked to the black Escalade parked out front. "You did awesome," Arizona hugged Gavin as they continued walking.

"Yes you did. I am so proud of you," Callie patted her oldest son's back. Monty of course had to join in the family conversation with his own version of events and bragging. After all, this was his brother. And, no one had a brother that was a tough as Gavin.

"Me too. I'm proud too Gavin. You did very good." Monty reached over and tapped his brother.

"Thanks," Gavin smiled.

"I'm serious Gavin. You rode that horse good. You beat everybody out there today." Monty once again bragged on the taller boy. Callie and Arizona laughed...because, there was no race or competition today. Gavin hadn't "beat" anyone. But, in little Monty's mind, those were some very good skills his brother displayed today. Skills that would take him places one day.

"Who's hungry," Callie asked.

"Me!" The little boys shouted as they buckled up.

"Me too. I'm starving honey," Arizona replied.

"So where do you all want to eat at?" Callie asked. Pulling the Escalade onto the road, she pulled into some rather heavy traffic. It was backed up for twelve noon. As usual, Reno was a busy town.

"Mexican!" Gavin answered his mother's question. The little boys loved Mexican food.

"Hey, we can go where they have those cheap drinks mommy likes," Monty answered. He was talking about the Mexican restaurant that he and Gavin ate at with Arizona several months back. It looked as if Arizona would never live down the comment she had made about the .99 cent margaritas at Pancho and Willies.

Callie looked over and her wife and laughed. "Still haunts you to this day," the brunette teased her wife. Callie wasn't teasing about her wife leaving, but the fact that the blonde's sons told everyone that Arizona loved the cheap drinks...while pregnant. Yea, that didn't set such a good example for the pediatric physician.

"I didn't drink anything," Arizona smirked.

"Sure you didn't," Callie teased as she pulled onto the road that headed to Sparks Nevada.

"We're going back to Sparks?" Gavin asked looking at the tall sign.

Callie replied, "If you want to eat at Pancho and Willie's."

"Can we ride the ferris wheel at Scheels again," Gavin begged. Of course this sparked Monty to join in.

"Of course. Anything your heart desires," Callie answered as she continued driving East.

Pulling up at their home later that afternoon, the four Torres' passed through the black iron gates that led to their Lake Tahoe estate. Passing security, Callie waved and continued driving up to the main house.

"Can we blow this up this evening?" Gavin asked. He was referring to the water trampoline that they had just purchased at Scheels an hour ago.

Arizona answered with a laugh, "Yes. We'll get Steve and Rocco to get it blown up."

Giggles abounded as the boys couldn't wait for their new water trampoline to be installed. They would play the rest of the evening outside. This was something that Callie didn't feel too comfortable with, but Arizona assured her their sons would be just fine. A couple of hours later...that was just the case. They were just fine. Callie was slowly but surely allowing a little less control of their children's lives. It was a small victory...but an important one.

As bedtime came, Gavin and Monty were both tucked in by the brunette. Arizona was feeding Gabby in the nursery. Being away for the entire day, was something Arizona was unsure about. Giving her daughter a bottle with breast milk wasn't ideal to the blonde pediatrician. However, she couldn't be in two places at once. But, Gabby amazingly did just fine with Carmela. She took her bottle with no trouble at all. Arizona was afraid the Gabby might not latch on after taking the bottle so easily...but she did.

Callie looked in as Arizona fed their daughter and rocked her in the dimly lit nursery. Quietly walking in, Callie ghosted over her daughter's blonde hair with her hand. It was the gentlest of touches. Callie thought, 'This day couldn't have been more perfect.' And, she was right. It couldn't have. Love abided in their home. Love between mothers and their children. And, love between the two wives. Isn't that what a home is supposed to be like?

"I think she's asleep," Arizona looked up. "You want to take her?"

Callie nodded and carefully took little Gabby into her arms. Arizona went to their bedroom. She was tired. It had been a long day for her. Not many women would have ventured out this soon after having a baby. But, that's just the kind of mother the blonde was. When it came to her children, nothing would stop her.

Callie entered their massive master suite. Hearing the shower running in the bathroom, the brunette just couldn't help herself. The thought of a wet, naked Arizona was just a little overwhelming at the moment. Callie closed the bathroom door and quietly took off her clothes. Opening the glass shower door, she smiled. Arizona was standing with her back to the door, soaping her pale skin.

"May I help with that," Callie asked as she entered and closed the door.

Turning around, Arizona shook her head. "We are not having sex. It's only been a week." She knew her wife well. It had been three weeks since they last had sex. But, this was hardly the time and the blonde wasn't about to enter that arena. Oh no.

"I know. I promise I can control myself. But, I can wash your back for you," Callie smiled innocently. She would love to go further, but she knew it wasn't possible and the brunette was in no way pushing her wife for sex. She just missed touching her. That was all it was...just the connection.

"Just my back," Arizona said as she turned back around.

Thirty minutes later...the wives lay in bed together. Sharing the same pillow, the pillow talk commenced. "This is my favorite part of the day," Arizona confessed. She loved her family more than anything. But, there was something about that alone time with Callie that was magical. And, quite unexplainable.

"Mine too. Although, the shower was nice," Callie teased.

"Yea...Yea...you've got another five weeks to go. You would fair much better if you pulled your mind from the gutter." Arizona laughed as Callie pulled her closer. The sweet tender kisses they shared were romantic. Not sexual...just romantic. The clear devotion between the two was unveiled at this moment. Just as they broke apart and gazed at one another, screaming was heard from the hallway.

"Mama!" Monty yelled.

Callie sprang out of the bed and opened her door. Monty was beating frantically as he screamed for his mother.

"Monty what's wrong?" Callie asked. Judging by the look on her son's face, he was horrified. Had someone tried to break in? Was someone in their home?

"It's the Sleeping Monster," Monty cried. "He's back."

Over the last couple of weeks, Monty had begun having bad dreams and would often swear there was a sleeping monster in his closet. Callie and Arizona had left lights on, opened the bedroom doors, checking under the bed and in the closet with Monty present...all to show the little man that there was no, "Sleeping Monster." But, he just could not be convinced. Several nights a week, he seemed tormented by the fear of this imaginary monster. And, Callie had just about all she could take of the offending creature.

"So, he's back?" Callie asked her son.

"Yes. And I scared," Monty cried.

Callie looked over to Arizona, who had a bewildered look on her pale face. She had no earthly idea what her wife was about to do. But, the look on Callie's face was a strange one. The brunette's future actions were very strange indeed.

"Come on. Let's go. I've had enough of this sleeping monster." Callie huffed as she took Monty by the hand.

Arizona was most curious now. Had Callie lost her mind? What on earth was she going to do? And, why was she talking Monty back?

Callie walked into Monty's room and flipped on the light switch. "Where is he?" she asked.

"There!" Monty pointed to the large closet on the right side of his room.

Callie walked to the other side of the room and grabbed Monty's baseball bat. Walking over to the closet, she asked her son again. "You're sure he's in there."

"Yes." Monty declared. He knew he was...that monster always stayed in the closet.

"I will handle this." Callie opened the door to the large closet. Walking in, the brunette swung the baseball bat repeatedly. Over and over she swung, until her arms were sore. She beat literally every inch of the closet.

"Did you get him?" Monty asked his mother. He sure hoped she did. His mama looked like she was doing a fine job of beating the hell out of something.

"He's dead." Callie answered in a serious tone. She was not playing. This monster that tormented them all, it had to die. So, in typical Callie Torres fashion...she shut it down.

Monty ran over and climbed in this full size boat shaped bed that his blonde mother had ordered for him. Fluffing his pillow, Monty lay back and put his hands behind his head.

"You want me to pull the covers up?" Callie asked. Her son had been so afraid lately, he slept with the covers over his head.

Monty shook his head proudly. "Nah...you got'em. He's dead." He had every bit of faith in Callie Torres. Her word was her bond. If she said it, you could take it to the bank.

"Sleep tight," Callie smiled as she kissed her son's head. Flipping the room light off, Callie hit the lamp switch by Monty's door.

"Turn it off too mama," he ordered the brunette. He wasn't scared anymore.

"Sleep tight." Callie closed her son's room door and turned to face the hallway.

Coming face to face with Arizona, Callie grabbed her chest and took a deep breath. "Jesus Arizona! You scared the hell out of me."

The blonde laughed at her wife's antics. "Really? After all that action I just saw in there...I scared you?" Arizona let out a hearty laugh. It was true...for someone so brave and boisterous as Callie had just acted...a little blonde woman had almost given her a heart attack.

"Oh your funny," Callie smirked. "I'm going to give you three seconds to apologize and kiss me..." Perfect shaped brows furrowed at the blonde.

"Or?" Arizona asked inquisitively. This playful banter between the wives was alway the funnest part of their marriage. Even after all they had been through...it hadn't died.

"Or I will hold you down and tickle you...and kiss you until you beg me to stop." Callie deadpanned.

Arizona turned around, "Not interested," she winked and walked back to her room. Knowing her wife would follow, the blonde sped up.

"You asked for it," Callie replied. The wooden door to their bedroom shut. The squeals and laughter from the outside were unmistakable. They were happy. The two might not could make love tonight...but they both could find other ways to keep themselves occupied.

Callie was so preoccupied with the Gavin's monster tonight... If only she had paid closer attention to the noises coming from outside. If only the brunette would have heard the rustling of tree leaves outside at the end the hallway window. If only she had taken the time... If only, If only.

The old man's been stealing  
She's holding her grievance for a hundred-odd years  
We all keep believing  
That history repeats itself year after year

All I fear's that the future is worse  
We have to give in to the hundred-year curse  
Sweat in the sun like we're diggin' a grave  
Dig deep enough and our fortune we'll save

"If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs,  
"The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,"  
As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely  
He cries to the moon, "If only, if only."

Chasin' the skirt of a beautiful wife  
You make mistakes and it's my back that breaks  
And forever my past steals my life  
To submission I'm beat but there's hope beneath these feet

Blisters and blood and the sun makes you blind  
You don't let it eat 'til it can't help but be kind  
'Cause you know what's important with your back to the wall  
You can break metal chains when your friends don't let you fall

"If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs,  
"The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,"  
As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely  
He cries to the moon, "If only, if only."

I'm a sword but I find myself blunt  
And that is no use when I'm fighting my history,  
Fighting my history  
I have no blade, I'm more like a feather  
That is no use when I'm fighting my history,  
Fighting my history  
I have no blade, I'm more like a feather  
But I can't fly away when I'm fighting myself

"If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs,  
"The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,"  
As the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely  
He cries to the moon, "If only, if only."

"...All that time you spent convincing yourself the monster wasn't real, it was just lurking around gathering strength..."

A/N: Interesting…don't you think?

Just when you all were starting to think this was a kiddie story...lol. Believe me, this is far from kid stuff people.

But, I think it's a nice change to see the softer side of the two wive's marriage with the kids involved. After all...one day...Gavin and Monty will be running the Torres Group.…

Don't you know that will be a lot like...let me see..."Dallas', Jr and Bobby"...lol

Credits: 'If only, if only' Lyrics is from "Holes" soundtrack.

Up Next: "Idle Hands"


	14. Idle Hands

"Idle Hands"

"Work keeps our minds active. It keeps us out of trouble. When we're not working, our hands are idle and the Devil will find work for idle hands to do. And when you have an idle mind, well, that's the Devil's playground too. At first, idleness can seem like a welcome distraction. The troublemaking and the fun. Everyone needs some idle time to focus on something other than work. Even if it means focusing on something that's a little bit scary. Stepping back from work is the only way to get perspective. And it's only after we have everything in perspective that we remember where our hands truly belong."

5 Weeks Later...

"Arizona?"

Hearing Callie call her name, Arizona shouted back, "We're out here."

Callie had been to Vegas for the day, and the brunette had just returned home at a very late hour. It was much later than Callie had intended to return. Today marked Arizona's six week checkup. Callie knew her wife was going in to see the doctor today. So that meant sexy time would once again be happening at the Torres home. Oh how the brunette had missed making love to her wife.

Much to Callie's surprise, everyone was still up. It was a baffling sight before her eyes. The kitchen was in disarray, flour was all over the counters. Mixing bowls with chocolate residue were strewn about the sink. She certainly hadn't left their house in this kind of mess when she left around five o'clock this morning.

Callie looked around the living room. Pillows and a make shift tent were on the floor. She almost tripped over several paris of tennis shoes as she walked around surveying the damage her home had encountered. Who knew this much mess could come from having three children? Had Arizona even survived through this? How on earth could their home be this disastrous only eighteen hours after she had left it? That's 64,800 seconds if your counting, and that's enough time for this type of disaster to occur apparently. Looking around, the brunette wasn't quite happy about it. Obviously Arizona and the kids had too much time on their hands to make this kind of mess. To much idle time is never a good thing.

"Where are you all at?" Callie asked again. This time her voice gave way to her frustration as she looked around her home.

Arizona rounded the corner with Gabby cradled in a sling. "We're out here honey. I answered you. Didn't you hear me?" Arizona walked in from the back deck.

Callie was flabbergasted at the mess, and honestly had no words to say. And, listening to the boy's laughter, it appeared her sons were not making any strides in going to bed. School had been in session a few weeks. But, tonight was Friday night...the weekend. However, it was eleven at night. Gavin and Monty should have been in bed by now.

"Callie," Arizona waved her hand in front of the brunette's face to bring the brunette out of her dazed look.

Shaking her head, Callie narrowed in on Arizona's face. "What happened in here? It looks like a bomb went off in our house?"

Looking around, Callie was most uncomfortable in this type of scene. The brunette was not only punctual and demanded perfection...she was also, a little obsessive over a neat and tidy house. Even the pillows had to be in the same exact spot.

Sometimes, just for kicks, Arizona would slide or move picture frames around without her wife's knowledge, just to watch the brunette go by and straighten them. It was in good fun...but Arizona would never confess that to her wife. Oh no, the blonde wasn't that stupid.

Arizona knew Callie was most definitely going to have a meltdown when she arrived home. And, she and the boys had all intentions of cleaning it all up. They had been to busy playing, and hadn't gotten around to it yet.

Arizona answered her wife's question with a question, "Well you missed the party. Why are you so late getting home?"

Oh, it looked like a party had been had at the Torres Mansion on Lake Tahoe. And, Callie was just about to explode. "What the hell happened here? This is a terrible mess..." Callie caught sight of two little boys walking into greet their brunette mother. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"You two...come here. Did you make this mess? Don't you see that mommy has her hands full with Gabby. What is wrong with you?" Scolding her sons with absolutely no pity, Callie waited for an answer.

Just then, two more heads popped inside. Friends...It was the boy's first sleepover. By the look on Callie's face, she was once again surprised. She shouldn't have been...after all, she's the one that planned it weeks ago.

"Who is this?" The brunette asked, looking back to her wife.

"Callie, this is Shelton, Gavin's friend. And, this is Mason, Monty's friend. They are here for the sleepover that you agreed to hosting. Remember?"

Yes...the busy brunette had forgotten all about tonight. Callie's schedule had been rather hectic, but how did she forget an event that she single handedly planned?

"I remember now," Callie smiled guiltily at her sons and their friends.

"We just made a cake and brownies tonight if you want to try it," Gavin told his mama.

"And, we made a fort and brought all of the pillow downstairs...see?" Monty was most proud of the fort he and Mason had made. But that wasn't the icing on the cake. The next surprise would top all surprises the brunette had yet to find out about.

"We got a hockey table too," Monty beamed.

"Air hockey table," Gavin corrected his younger brother.

"That's what I said Gavin. Mama, you want to play with us?"

Callie looked to Arizona who stood there with a peculiar look on her face. The blonde knew Callie would not approve of where they put the massive table, but it was really the only place they had for it.

"What air hockey table?" The brunette questioned. She knew for a fact that she hadn't ordered any table. And, Arizona hadn't mentioned it.

"Well, I thought it would be fun if the boys had one, so to my surprise, my dad ordered it a couple of weeks ago. It was delivered today. Rocco and Steve put it together. That's where we were when you came in." Arizona innocently smiled.

"Where is it?" Callie asked looking around. She knew she didn't see it. Arizona had said that's where they were...oh no...they couldn't have put it...

"On the deck," Arizona hesitantly grinned. She knew this was not going to go over well. But, it was here now...Callie might as well get used to the idea.

Callie walked over to the glass doors and looked at the large eight foot table that now graced the perfect sitting area that she and Arizona always enjoyed every morning and evening. Callie had the chairs arranged exactly the way she wanted them. The cushions sat neatly inside the patio furniture. Looking at the disheveled area now, Callie closed her eyes and told herself to take a deep breath and remain calm. However, Callie's face told her true feelings of the massive table and it's intrusion of her private space. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

"So are you all ready for bed?" Callie turned and asked the four small boys that were spending the night. The brunette certainly hoped they were ready to sleep. She was ready for bed...but for an entirely different reason.

"We're staying up all night," Gavin smiled as his brother and their friends agreed. "Yea...All Niigghhtt!" Monty yelled. He was probably the most hyped up on chocolate that the brunette had ever seen. Oh, this wasn't what Callie had planned for at all.

"Great!" Callie smiled a cheesy smile at Arizona.

Arizona gave Callie an annoyed look. She knew Callie was tired. She understood the brunette's OCD habits...the living room and kitchen were definitely driving her wife crazy. She also knew the table outside would most likely bother Callie. She also hadn't forgot that it was her six week check up today, and Callie would most likely be expecting them to have sex tonight. And...Arizona understood all of that. But, she wanted tonight to be all about fun and let the boys just hang out. Judging by her wife's fake expression...Callie wasn't in the mood for fun. She was annoyed by the whole thing...and that annoyed the blonde immensely.

Callie followed behind Arizona, leaving the glass doors partially open. The boys continued playing outside. The table was a big hit tonight as the four boys took the hockey pucks and begin another game.

Callie sighed. She didn't need any of this tonight. She was tired. Jet lagged. And, very sexually frustrated. It had been six weeks since Gabby was born. And it was a couple of weeks before that when she and Arizona had last had sex. Sex in the brunette's mind was long overdue. Callie had so much pent up sexual energy just waiting to be released. The brunette felt as if she were going to explode if her an Arizona didn't make love soon. And, coming home to a house full of boys was not what she had in mind.

Sensing that she had upset her wife, Callie tried to change her tone. After all, she did sign up for this. She just forgot it was tonight. It was her fault...and she would be the one to deal with it.

"So, what do we do now?" Callie asked as she walked behind Arizona.

Flipping around, Arizona snapped the brunette. Quick and painful too. "I can't believe you came in and blessed our sons out like that. You are the one that suggested this. I told you last night that they were coming home with Gavin and Monty. You planned the whole thing. And now you act like you are irritated that they are here. What the hell is wrong with you?"

As Arizona set Gabby in her bouncy seat, she started cleaning the kitchen. She couldn't believe Callie would outright forget about tonight...a night that the brunette had suggested and planned herself. That just set Arizona off. Her feisty side shinned through once again.

Callie was never one to back away from a fight or an argument. Tonight however, she took a calmer approach than one would have expected. And, she should have. Because tonight's event were all her doing.

"You're right. I was wrong. I am sorry." Callie moved to hug her wife from behind.

"I am not in the mood right now. So don't get any ideas," Arizona once again snapped the brunette. To be honest, she was sexually frustrated as well. But, with four boys and a six week old baby in the house...not much sex would be happening tonight...or would it?

Callie released her wife's waist. She picked up a dish towel and started helping clean the kitchen. Callie realized that her tardiness this evening had left Arizona with her hands full. And, her obvious irritation at the house full of kids had set Arizona off. Callie knew she should have handled things a little differently and not acted so irritated. So, the brunette kept quiet. Not saying a word, she continued to help her wife clean up and straighten the house.

Two hours later...Callie walked into the bedroom she shared with her wife. The brunette was totally exhausted. Her sons and their two friends had kept the brunette very busy the last hour or so. Playing hide and go seek in the house was quite an adventure for Callie.

Callie lay across the bed with her arms outstretched. She had just put all four little boys to bed. And, checked on Gabby...the tiny six week old baby was sound asleep. Callie held the baby monitor in her hand as she sprawled out on top of the covers. Maybe she should just go to bed in her clothes. She had no energy to change into her pajamas.

Just as sleep was about to take over, she heard Arizona calling her name.

"Callie." Arizona called in a soft sultry voice.

"Hmm," the brunette answered. That was all she could must up at the moment. She wasn't even sure it was a word...but it would just have to do.

"I need you to come in here." Arizona said. The bathroom door was cracked. Callie lifted her tired head and looked over to where the sound was coming from.

Answering the blonde, Callie replied, "You need something?" The brunette felt she could barely move. She hoped Arizona didn't need anything important. Closing her eyes, Callie heard her wife's voice once again. And this time...it sparked some interest.

"I need you," Arizona giggled.

Curiosity is a strange thing isn't it? Curiosity is the strong desire to learn or know something. Everything is curious to some extent. Curiosity is also said to have killed the cat. It all depends on what kind of person you are as to how curious you become.

If being conventional is part of your makeup, then you probably wouldn't be curious about things. Rather, you would let nature take its own course. But, if you're one of those, like Callie, you are more keen to expand your horizons and no distraction can take you away from what is waiting on the other side. Where one might would normally forgo looking to see what lurked around the corner...Callie's curiosity got the best of her. Pushing her tired body off the bed, Callie walked over to the bathroom door and pushed it open.

"Oh my God," the brunette's eyes went wide open. What awaited her on the other side of that door...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I look forward to hearing from you, as much as you enjoy hearing from me.

We are in Myrtle Beach for the weekend... but I have the next chapter ready...Leave me a review if you want it posted today...

Also, I know everyone is wondering about the 'If only, if only part' at the end of the last chapter...it will be revealed in future chapters. Just hang tight...I promise I haven't forgotten it.

UP NEXT: "Lay Your Hands On Me"


	15. Lay Your Hands On Me

"Lay Your Hands On Me"

"Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir... open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us... guides us. Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank. Without passion, we'd be truly dead."

"Oh my God," the brunette's eyes went wide open. What awaited her on the other side of that door...

The bath is filled with warm water, luscious bubbles, and relaxing scents. Candles sit around as soft music played in the background. Sitting within the depths of the water and smiling at Callie, Arizona holds out her hand to help the brunette over the edge of the tub. She guides Callie so the brunette is seated between her legs, Callie's back to her front.

"Lay back and relax darling. You've had a long day." Arizona whispers.

Laying back against Arizona's chest, Callie sighs, sinking into her wife's embrace. The blonde's warmth is far more comforting than the water surrounding them. It lulls Callie into a calm, peaceful state. Arizona's hand draws random patterns along the skin of the brunette's upper arm, slowly moving down. At first Callie tried to focus on what the patterns could be, but by the time her wife reached her shoulder the brunette's mind is too fuzzy to focus.

Callie didn't want to think. She just wanted to feel her wife's touch. Arizona starts the same treatment around Callie's collar bone and over to the other shoulder before dragging her hand back into the water.

"Why did you stop?" Callie asks. It felt so good to feel her wife's touch.

Arizona holds Callie close and kisses her hair whispering, "Relax..." before reaching in front of the brunette to grab the cloth and soap.

Washing her wife's body meticulously, Arizona takes her time. She washes every finger. Every toe. Every curve, line, edge, scar, and insecurity. The blonde wife sees it all.

When she gets to Callie's stomach she stops, running the cloth back and forth over the toned, tanned belly. Moving the cloth in a soft, soothing motion. Over and over again.

The blonde's breath ghosts over a tanned ear as Arizona says in a low whisper, "Touch yourself for me," seconds before her mouth closes over the lobe and the cloth slips away. Pale hands slowly move up to cup my breasts, gently moulding the soft flesh in small but determined hands.

Callie can do nothing but accept, feeling her wife's warmth against her as tanned hands continue what she'd started before, tentatively at first but quickly losing herself as the intensity increases. It's nothing compared to what Arizona's hands can do but Callie was desperate and lost in her need. When she's completely gone, head lolled against the blonde's chest and eyes closed, Arizona's hands slip away, fingers pulling the brunette's nipples and pinching the tips hard for a long moment.

Before long Arizona's hands slip down, pulling Callie's hands away from her body.

The blonde brings one of the brunette's hands up to her mouth, acting oblivious to her wife's panting breath and flushed skin as she kisses the back of it.

"Turn around baby."

Back stiff and legs pressed tightly together, the brunette turns around. This time, instead of leaning Callie against her breasts, Arizona gently guides Callie's body forward before tilting the brunette's head back. With brown hair cupped in her hand, Arizona slowly undoes Callie's bun, allowing her hair to flow freely into the water before slowly pouring water over her head. Squirting shampoo into her hands, Arizona gently massages Callie's scalp, turning her wife into a pile of mush in her hands.

Putting the cup aside the blonde sits Callie up and turns her around, smoothing the brunette's hair in a soothing motion. Callie's hopes for more slip away when her wife leans in and gives her a slow, gentle kiss, but the brunette's so relaxed that it doesn't matter. Brown eyes close and Callie gives herself over to the blonde's kiss.

Blue eyes shining with satisfaction, Arizona pulls Callie out of the tub. Patting the brunette dry, she ends Callie off to bed with a kiss on the forehead.

"Time for bed now honey. I'll be out in a minute." Arizona husks in her wife's ear. Gently nudging Callie from the bathroom door, Arizona grabbed herself a towel. Oh but, the brunette was having none of that.

"You get in the bed. Now." Callie ordered. The brunette was in a dominating mood tonight. Arizona had seduced her and taken over in the beginning. Now it was the brunette's turn to possess her wife in a way that no one else could.

Arizona giggled and quickly slid under the covers as he wife followed behind her. She knew what she had just done to her wife had caused the brunette to unleash the dominate side of her psyche.

Callie's tanned hands moved slowly along the blonde's sides and they left a trail of heat in their wake. Arizona's body was on fire. She had never felt arousal like that before; never felt need like that. Just as her fingertips brushed the sides of the blonde's breasts Callie's plump lips left Arizona's and trailed along her wife's neck. The blonde's eyes were closed and she was lost in sensation.

Arizona watched her wife as she descended her small pale body. The blonde's stomach muscles flexed as Callie's tongue slid along the blonde's exposed skin. Looking up at Arizona, Callie's brown eyes darkened with lust. The brunette brought her attention to the apex of her wife's thighs. Clenching her jaw, Callie got a firsthand look at how turned on she had Arizona. She inhaled the blonde's scent deeply and a groan left her throat. Callie's tongue, long and pink, came out and slid along the length of her wife's opening, catching the juices that had accumulated there.

There were really no words that can adequately describe the way it felt to Arizona. In fact, no words can even come close. Callie's tongue moved inside of Arizona and the blonde could feel her walls clenching trying to pull it in deeper, trying to hold it there.

Callie obliged pushing it in as far as it could go, making Arizona moan. The kind of moan that you can't control. The kind that comes from deep within and speaks far more than any words could about the depth of your enjoyment.

Arizona watched her wife work her body into a frenzy, watching the way her tongue slid over her slit. The fullness of Callie's lips wrapped around Arizona and the seeing that sight sent the blonde over the edge as much as the feeling. Blonde hair fell back as pleasure shivered through her body. She had longed for this moment as much as Callie. All the while Callie continued her work, pale hands gripped the white sheets.

"You taste so delicious. But, I want to fuck you now." Callie reached over into the night stand and pulled the strap-on onto the bed. Watching her wife squirm, she knew Arizona wanted this. She knew her wife loved it when she filled her so deeply. It had been weeks since this had last been done. And, the brunette intended to make up for lost time.

"Spread your legs," Callie commanded her wife. The forcefulness with her words sent shivers down Arizona's spine.

Callie reached down, gripped her wife's hips, and pulsed her way deep inside of the blonde. Moving slowly and gently, little thrusts were matched by longer outward movements. Every ounce of self-control went into not burying it all at once, but even as Callie nudged her way deeper into Arizona's body, she heard a soft, slick noise as the friction with her wetness increased. Arizona cried out, arching up higher than ever, throwing her head back against the pillow.

"Oh my god," the blonde gasped breathlessly, and then slumped back into the bed, relaxing and reaching back up to grip the headboard, opening her legs wider. She wanted all of her wife, every last inch if that was possible.

"Jesus you're tight." Callie growled as she pressed forward. The blonde moaned and pale hands searched for something to grab onto. The tightness of her wet opening eased slightly, and Callie pushed deep into her wife's body, finally melting her tanned hips with pale ones. Shuddering at the stimulation of the nub of the toy teasing her own slit as the brunette savored her long, throaty cry of pleasure.

She began long, slow, smooth strokes in and out, not really used to the hip movements but rapidly learning as she saw what made her wife moan, what made Arizona gasp, and what kind of thrusts drew soft, breathy cries from the blonde's throat. Arizona's blue eyes were tightly closed, her head rolling around freely, her body rocking with Callie's deep thrusting.

"Yes, yes," Arizona moaned. Moving her hands to pull Callie in closer, she heard her wife say... "Yes, lay your hands on me baby."

The brunette moaned back involuntarily, "Yes." Callie's body started shuddering again at the friction against her own slick slit. The feeling was too much for the brunette who hadn't had sex in weeks. She almost came at that instant.

Continued to thrust into her wife, Callie growled up nasty statements that drove the blonde higher and higher. Every time Arizona was on the verge of climax she stopped and waited until the blonde calmed then began again, building me torturously toward a peak that Arizona was scared might be the end of me.

"Open your eyes. Look at me," the brunette demanded. There was a breathless quality to the brunette's voice that brought Arizona's pleasure fogged brain to attention. The blonde opened her blue eyes and found Callie looking down at her. The lust was shown in the brunette's eyes as she moved harder and quicker.

Callie added a new movement to the thrusting of her hips and Arizona gasped. It felt like the dildo had suddenly gotten thicker. "Cum for me," Callie grunted. The blonde shook because the words literally pushed her over the edge.

Callie kissed Arizona before the blonde caught any air and that was a good thing because there would have been no stopping the sound that was trying to jump out of the blonde's throat. Arizona screamed against her wife's mouth as the brunette's plump lips silenced the noise.

"That's it baby. Take it," Callie continued to thrust into her wife harder. The sounds of their pleasure echoed in the cavernous room as Arizona came again, causing Callie to follow shortly after. When the brunette did, she held her wife close, saying, "I will love you forever."

"MY BOUNTY IS AS BOUNDLESS AS THE SEA, MY LOVE AS DEEP; THE MORE I GIVE TO THEE, THE MORE I HAVE, FOR BOTH ARE INFINITE."

A/N: Thoughts?

Thanks for the reviews!

Credits: Top quote is by Joss Whedon. Last quote is from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Up Next: "A Love Letter"


	16. A Love Letter

"A Love Letter"

"I don't have to say a word. She just looks at me and sees who I am and how I feel and accepts it. She doesn't try to change it or wants to change it. That person. There's a billion people but I imagine there's only one of her."

The following morning...

Feeling the empty space next to her, Arizona sits up in the bed. Last night had been nothing by amazing. She and Callie had once again come to form a perfect union. Arizona had thought her wife would still be in bed, but she was only met with a white note card folded on the brunette's pillow. A long stem red rose lay bedside the card that held the initials, C.T.

Opening the card, Arizona's eyes formed soft tears as she read her wife's words...

"If I was granted just one wish, I would ask for a longer life. The number of years I am destined to live on this planet may not be enough for me to tell you how much I love you."

Love, Callie

P.S.

"Hurry up and get your cute little butt downstairs...maybe we can enjoy a cup of coffee on the deck before the kids wake."

Walking into the kitchen, Arizona smiled as she saw Gabby in her bouncy seat. The baby was wide awake, staring at the mobile in front of her. "Hey sweet baby," Arizona kissed her daughter's head. Gabby knew it was her mother. Only six weeks old...but she knew that face and the soft, tender voice.

Strong, tanned arms wrapped around the blonde's waist as Callie hugged her wife from behind. "Good morning."

Arizona turned around and gave the brunette a very deep, sensual kiss. The kind of kiss that would always lead to more. Breaking away for air, Callie laughed, "You start that up again, and we'll have to go back upstairs."

"That's fine by me," Arizona smiled. It was, she would always love the way Callie took her...possessed her body. Made love to her. It was something the two of them shared that was kept away from the rest of the world.

"As much as I would love that, there will be four little boys downstairs soon. Why don't we go outside and sit?" Callie lifted Gabby's small seat, while Arizona took the two mugs of steaming hot coffee outside.

Arizona looked at the offending table that her father had sent over for the boys. It was invading their perfect space, and she hadn't the slightest idea what to do with it or where to place it. The massive size seemed to overtake everything.

Callie looked over to her right, and thought hard for a minute. The table really had to go. Where to...that's the question now? "What if we put the table in the pool house?" Callie suggested. "That way the boys can play in there and entertain friends there."

The brunette's suggestion was appealing in every imaginable way. "A hang out spot for the boys. I like it!" Arizona smiled at the thought of her son's having a private space in the next building beside their home. Callie had eased up somewhat on her sons restrictions around their home. They had security, so everything would be fine. The grounds were patrolled regularly...it was a safe haven for her children.

"It's settled. Now, what are we going to cook for breakfast? Do you have any idea what those kids eat?" Callie hadn't the slighted inkling of any information on the visitors that stayed last night. Hell, she didn't remember they were coming yesterday, much less their menu preferences.

Arizona pipped up, "Pancakes are always a hit." She secretly knew it was her wife's favorite breakfast food as well. That, and bacon of course.

"Hmm, sounds good." Callie winked at took a sip of her hot coffee.

As the usual bedtime rituals came and went around the Torres home, Callie rocked Gabby to sleep in her nursery. The rest of the day had went well. Callie made homemade pizza for lunch and as always her cooking was a huge success. The visiting boys had left around two o'clock in the afternoon. The first sleepover was deemed a success.

Nodding off while Gabby lay in her arms, Callie woke up by the sound of rustling bushes from outside Gabby's window. Looking through her dazed and sleepy eyes, she saw nothing. "Must be the wind, huh Gabby," Callie smiled and kissed her sleeping blonde daughter.

Placing the tiny infant in her crib, the brunette mother turned on the soft music beside her daughter's bed. It was a technique Arizona liked to use with all their children at night. The soothing sounds of the ocean waves helped all of their kids to sleep peacefully.

"Leave the door open," Arizona called out to her wife from their bedroom. "The baby monitor isn't working."

Callie left Gabbys room door open and walked inside her bedroom. Arizona lay across the bed in a red silk and lace night gown. It was long and very, very sexy. However, Callie's mind was preoccupied at the moment. Not noticing her hot wife, the brunette began to ask a series of questions.

"What do you mean the monitor isn't working?"

Arizona patted the bed and encouraged the brunette to sit. "It quit this evening. I changed the batteries, but that didn't fix the problem."

Callie was most annoyed by the lack of knowledge on this situation. "And, you just thought to say something?"

"Callie, that's why I said to leave the door open. Don't worry, I sleep light...I will hear her when she wakes up." The blonde was correct, she had a keen sense when any of her children stirred. Most of the time, she didn't even require a monitor to detect her babies movements.

"If you had told me earlier, I could have sent someone out to get one. It's late, but maybe I should send Rocco to get one now." Callie was quite concerned by not having any device in her daughter's room.

Arizona just didn't see the need in that. Wasn't that a little extreme at this hour? The blonde was quite confident in her ability to detect her child waking up. "Honey it's late. We will get one in the morning."

"Maybe we should bring her in here to sleep for the night." Callie stood and walked to the hallway. She looked across to her daughter's room. It was directly across the hall from her bedroom. Was that really necessary? Wouldn't it be alright to leave her unmonitored for one night?

"If you want to sweetie. That's your call," Arizona replied. She felt like all would be okay, but she did understand her wife's concern. And, the more the brunette fretted and agonized over what to do, the more Arizona questioned if it was a good idea as well.

Arizona walked to the door as Callie stood in Gabbys room doorway. It was quiet. No noises were heard. The blonde broke the eerie silence that hung through the house tonight.

"Callie, just bring her to our room." Arizona whispered through the darkened hallway. The tree branches at the end of the hall swayed, as Arizona looked over at the window. It was dark outside. Pitch black with no outside lights dimmed any views from where the blonde stood. Something just felt peculiar, hanging in the air like a heavy shadow. Arizona couldn't explain the weighty atmosphere that suddenly seemed to take over the night.

Just then, Callie remembered, "Mama has a monitor that she uses. I'll run and go get it." The brunette walked down the hall and descending down the staircase, quickly walking next door to Carmela's home.

Arizona stood in the hallway while Callie was gone, spending that brief time watching the window. Callie's worrying had brought a little anxiety to the blonde. It was dark, and she couldn't be sure, but Arizona thought she caught a glimpse of a face through the window. Now, everyone knows the mind plays tricks sometimes. The imagination is a powerful tool. Too powerful at times. Fear of the things that lurk in the dark is a primal thing. Paranoia...that's all it is. Right?

The blonde started walking to the window when she heard footsteps behind her. "Got it," Callie smiled and waved the monitor at her wife, then entered her daughter's bedroom. Arizona's attention from the window was deterred by the brunette. What an unfortunate turn of events. If only Arizona had gotten a closer look out the window. If only she had taken the time to investigate further.

"Are you coming to bed?" Callie asked. Watching the blonde stand between in the middle of the hallway, The brunette's curiosity spiked. "What is it?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone is..." oh how stupid and silly to even say it aloud. Callie would think she was crazy if she told her this.

"Watching?" The brunette finished her wife's sentence. Callie understood because she had often felt that way at times. In New York, and here in Lake Tahoe. It was a feeling that the brunette had gotten accustomed to. After all, she was a well sought after woman by many...and for many reasons too. Helping to ease her wife's worrying, Callie walked to meet the blonde, wrapping Arizona in a safe, warm embrace.

"It's the nature of the business. There's always someone waiting to see if they can get back at you. It's just paranoia honey. I get it all the time." Callie smiled and kissed her wife softly on the lips. "Now, am I going to strip you down here in the hallway, or are you going back to bed? Either way...your choice."

"But, I though I saw someone outside," Arizona replied. Scrunching her face, the blonde was concerned. She couldn't quite feel relieved of the heavy weight that continued to loom around.

Callie shook her head. There was nothing out there. Security was tight as it always was. No one could just...walk up. Not without being detected. "There's no one out there Arizona. I told you," pulling the blonde's red spaghetti straps down from her shoulders, Callie smirked, "So in the hallway? Or, you want me to fuck you in the bedroom? Either way, you are getting more of what I gave you last night."

Knowing that last night, she was well serviced by her wife's extraordinary abilities with the strap on, Arizona's breath hitched. Callie had that effect on her. The brunette's sexiness and extreme hotness was too much to turn away. Really, wasn't Callie correct tonight? Wasn't it just paranoia? With the business they were in, isn't it common to always feel you should look over your shoulder?

"I'm going," Arizona gave in and walked past her wife, slapping Callie on the behind as she passed by. The brunette was rather aggressive when it came to sex. Callie followed behind and closed the room door. Stalking behind Arizona, the brunette quickly spun her wife around to face her. Backing Arizona to the bed as she kissed her wife, Callie aggressively pulled at the blonde's gown. Pushing the red silk up, Callie slipped two fingers around the silk straps and quickly pulled Arizona's thong panties off. There was no foreplay at this moment. Callie wanted what she wanted.

Pushing Arizona onto the bed, Callie slid the blonde back and began her assault on the blondes very slick center. Arousal flowed from her wife as the brunette took a long swipe of Arizona's pink folds. The taste was intoxicating. Callie would never tire of sex with her wife. The brunette's tongue moved slowly, lovingly over the blondes throbbing morsel.

Arizonas legs were shaking uncontrollably within minutes. Callie applied more pressure and moved her tongue faster. Arizona grabbed the dark hair of her wife and pulled her in, pressing Callie in place until she came in the brunette's mouth. Callie cleaned her wife up a little, licking the blonde gently as Arizona calmed from her intense orgasm.

Reaching for the strap on, Callie shed her clothes and slipped the toy on her body. Arizona lay back in a blissful state, the red gown bunched around her waist. "Take it off," Callie ordered. She wanted her wife completely naked for this. The brunette loved to feel the skin to skin contact.

Arizona moved a little to slowly for Callie's liking. Taking matters into her own hands, Callie ripped the lace and silk gown, tearing it down the middle and ripping it from her wife's slim body.

"You tore it," Arizona whined.

"Buy another one. Scoot back," Callie once again ordered her wife. Callie loved the missionary position. But, there was one she could never get enough of. "Get on your knees," Callie issued her last request.

As the blonde turned over Callie pulled her wife up onto her hands and knees. Arizona dropped her upper body down pushing her ass high into the air. Callie positioned herself and grabbed the blonde's hips, giving her better purchase and control.

Slowly, Callie entered from behind as she pulled her wife closer. Seeing Arizona in this position was a rare, but exciting treat for the brunette. Slowly pumping in and out, Callie groaned. Arizona was so wet.

Arizona clawed the bedspread when Callie grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and yanked her head up. Callie lost herself for a moment as she heard the sounds her wife made. The brunette used her hold on Arizona's waist to pull the blonde onto her length as she thrust deeper, grinding into the blonde's wet opening.

Arizona babbled, "Oh God Callie, I love what you do to me."

Callie kept the pace, running her tanned hand along the blonde's pale back. Arizona's skin was so soft. Creamy white skin looked so heavenly right now as Callie watched the long thick shaft slide in and out of her wife.

"Tell me it feels good," Callie grunted.

Arizona moaned as her wife continued her assault on her wet center. Pounding into her at a fast pace, the blonde gripped the sheets.

"It feels so good," Arizona panted. "It's yours baby, I'm yours."

Whatever came to mind is what's Arizona said. After all, Callie was the one who taught the blonde to be open and not worry about how anything she said during sex sounded.

"God don't stop," Arizona begged.

"You're so sexy," Callie moaned. She slapped Arizona's ass repeatedly, the stinging pain melded with the tingling pleasure running through the blonde's small frame. It was too much to contain.

Arizona's muscles clenched and unclenched rapidly. Callie grunted with surprise when Arizona's walls clamped down on the thick shaft and halted her movements. It felt as though it would never end. The intense orgasm was overwhelming to the blonde. Just when she was certain she could take no more without losing her mind, Arizona collapsed to the bed. Screaming into the mattress, the blonde let go, holding nothing back.

Callie didn't let her wife rest for long before she moved the blonde. Arizona was repositioned on her back and near the edge of the bed. She looked down the length of Callie's body and watched her wife enter her again. A tanned hand moved up until it was wrapped around the blonde's breast, and she squeezed. Arizona was ready for her. Callie was able to easily slide in and out. She chose slower, deeper strokes as Arizona arched her back.

Grinning, Callie stood between the blonde's legs. She pushed Arizona's legs up, then increased the power of her thrusts. The blonde clutched at her wife's tanned wrists when Callie came within whispering distance of her cervix. Callie needed more. She wanted to fulfill the blonde's deepest desires to be sexually satisfied. Callie dropped her arms beneath the bend of Arizona's knees.

Arizona wrapped two pale hands around Callie's neck, anticipating her wife's next move. Before she knew it, Arizona was in the air without fear of falling, certain that Callie would hold her securely. The brunette stepped away from the bed as she lifted Arizona three fourths of the way off the thick shaft then pulled the blonde back down onto it forcefully.

Arizona gripped Callie's hair. "Don't stop," the blonde moaned. She need not worry about Callie stopping. The brunette repeated the process while walking around the room. Two strong, tanned hands separated the cheeks of the blonde's ass causing Callie to slide even deeper inside of her wife.

Ready to finish Arizona off, the brunette pressed her wife against the wall. Pale toned legs were spread widely, her hands flat palmed against the wall, Arizona could not believe this moment was happening again. It was reminiscent of their honeymoon in Italy. Callie's stamina and expertise drove the blonde's body wild.

Callie drilled into Arizona, her strokes faster than it seemed should be possible. The blonde could do nothing but hold on to Callie's neck and moan pitifully. The brunette had her wife in that place where no sound she made was enough to convey how good it is, no words she could pant or utter would ever come close to truly representing Arizona's complete surrender to Callie and what the brunette did to her.

Deep inside of Arizona's throbbing center, she felt another ripple of her orgasm push out. Animalistic sounds erupted from the blonde wildly. Digging her nails into the base of Callie's neck, the blonde dragged them way down. Callie hissed at the pain but never broke her rhythm.

Arizona shook until Callie was forced to move or risk them hitting the ground. Walking the blonde back to the bed, Callie deposited Arizona gently. Withdrawing the dildo, Callie threw the harness to the floor, climbing onto her wife. Hovering of the blonde, Callie kissed her wife with great passion. Deeply into Arizona's mouth, Callie kissed her wife with forcefulness. She wanted to possess her wife in the bedroom. It was hers to take. And, she took it with much extreme want and jealous desire.

Holding Arizona close, Callie had a very satisfied grin on her face. She knew that she'd done an extraordinary job tonight. The look on Arizona's face was a testament to that...

"You did good. Very, very good," The blonde smiled looking up at her wife towering over her slim frame.

"Yea?" Callie asked.

"As always," the blonde replied.

Hearing the wind howling outside, Callie looked up to the window. It was just a limb that brushed their bedroom window. Nothing more...Just then, the soft whimper of their daughter came through the monitor.

"I will get her," Callie said. Lifting herself from her wife's body, the loss of contact was immediately felt by both women.

Callie slipped her long white monogrammed robe on and walked to Gabby's room to retrieve the beautiful blonde baby they loved so dearly.

"I had a terrible day. We say it all the time. A fight with the boss, a stomach flu, traffic. That's what we describe as terrible. When nothing terrible is happening.

It seems quaint now, doesn't it? The flood in the kitchen, the poison oak, the fight that leaves you shaking with rage. Would it have helped if we could see what else was coming? Would we have known that those moments were to be the best moments of our lives?"

A/N: Thoughts?

Up Next: "If only, if only..."


	17. If only, if only...

"If Only, if only..."

"The sanctity of a home is huge and for somebody to enter that and grab a child, it's got to be one of the worst nightmares a parent could face. The possibility of death becomes real. Fear grips the hearts of all involved. Every day we face death. Everyday we loose life and everyday were hoping for a stay of execution..."

Arizona reached for her night gown, but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard her wife's blood curdling scream.

"Arizona!" Callie's voice blared across the entire second floor, bringing everyone to attention. Arizona threw on her gown, and ran into the hallway, meeting Callie immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Gabby is missing? Call security now!" Callie walked toward the end of the hall to Gavin's room when she noticed the window was slightly raised. Running toward the glass, Callie caught sight of a tall figure running through the shadows.

Seconds later, alarms sounded and the flood lights came on, lighting the entire grounds. Turning, Callie made her way down the hallway, dropping the ransom note on the floor. She yelled to Arizona, "He's getting away and he has Gabby." Bounding downstairs, the brunette grabbed a handgun from the safe in the living room and ran outside, meeting Rocco as she stepped onto the deck.

Arizona ran to her room and threw on her sweats. Gavin and Monty were both awake now and very confused as well as upset. This whole situation was startling to say the least.

"Mommy I'm scared," Monty cried. He and Gavin now stood in Arizona's room as she sprinted from the closet.

"You are both safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." The blonde mother picks Monty up, placing him on her right hip. With a protective arm around Gavin, Arizona brings her sons downstairs. Meeting Carmela at the bottom of the staircase, she leaves her sons with their grandmother and runs to Callie's office.

Running toward the fence, the German shepherds are on a lead. Afraid to turn the dogs loose, because of fear that Gabby would be hurt in the process, the guards keep them on long leashes and follow behind. Callie and several men follow closely as they trail behind the dogs. Coming up to the large stone wall at the corner of the property, a tall figure is seen through the shadows. His makeshift ladder propped next to the massive wall, as he was beginning his ascension. He had no intention on being caught tonight. If only he had been a little more careful. If only, Gabby hadn't whimpered when he picked her up.

"Stop right there," the brunette calls into the shadows. Guns are drawn as four more guards surround the scene. The dogs pull to be freed from their leashes.

Turning slowly, the intruder speaks through the hooded mask covering his face. "If you come any closer, I'll snap her neck."

"You do that, and I promise you you'll die an agonizing death," Callie replied.

It was quiet for a moment, then Callie had Rocco shine the flashlight on the intruder. "Come down slowly," Rocco ordered, shining the light on the man.

Hearing the soft cries from her daughter, Callie lost any patience she might have. "Give me my baby, or I will put a bullet through your head." Stepping forward, she pointed the handgun sideways toward the man's head. The brunette was most annoyed to say the least.

"There's no way you're going to make it out of this alive..." Callie spoke as she pointed the gun toward the masked intruder, "...unless you hand over my child unharmed."

The man's clothing was dark in color. He blended with the surroundings. Emerging from the shadowy darkness, the tall build of a man comes into view. In his arms, the object of Callie's affection. Gabby was wrapped in a blanket, her head barely into view. Was she still alive? There were no more sounds or cries heard.

"I have orders Callie." He knew her name. The tall figure pulled the black ski mask from his face, revealing his features.

"Al. You son of a bitch!" Furious at the man who had protected her wife and family for years, and now was caught abducting her infant daughter. The brunette had been aware he and Arizona didn't get along. Tom had stepped in and explained why Al was fired. He told her that Arizona and Al had some differences and it was in their best interest of everyone for Al to part ways with the family. Callie never knew about Al's aggressiveness toward Arizona. She never saw the bruises on her wife's wrist.

"So you are working for Molina now?" Rocco questioned.

Al simply nodded and looked back at Callie. The cartel had doubled his salary to come on board. He was a sought after man, because Al was good at his job. Tonight however, he hit a slight snag. Or did he?

"I saw the note. Molina can fuck off!" Callie screamed as she stepped forward to retrieve her child.

"Oh, if only things were that easy," Al replied. Holding the baby girl in his strong manly hands, Al cradles her where the knife could easily stab into her soft tiny flesh.

Callie saw the unethical intentions of her former employee. Her heart almost dropped as she watched her helpless child, so she decided to stand down. With good reason too, the knife blade was right over Gabby's tiny heart. What kind of monster would murder an innocent baby?

Murder...it is never elegant. Elaborate? Sure, if intricately done and planned, expertly timed, and even done with a twisted sense of justice or irony, it could be seen as sadistic perfection. Callie Torres was well acquainted with elaborate types of murder. The fact is, the act of killing someone is brutish, cruel, and horribly violent. It is quite inexcusable, and add a tiny helpless infant to the equation, especially Callie's tiny helpless baby, and you've got a very derananged and disturbing situation unfolding.

Making a stab in the aorta is fatal. The aorta is a major artery in the chest region that goes through the heart. Stabbing the aorta causes a quick death. It also causes enough shock so that, in most cases, the victim feels no pain nor does he or she scream. Al Neri was a trained assassin, he knew where to stab and how to cause death instantly.

"What does he want?" Callie asked. Her intense brown eyes roamed from the knife held at her daughters chest to Al's face. She decided to try to talk and maybe reason with the guy. Couldn't hurt right? What a terrible and agonizing situation to be placed in. Hostage situations are never easy. In most situations, police try to reason with the perpetrator. Does it always work? No, unfortunately it does not. But, there's always that hope that something will change.

"Molina has called and texted you several times. Maybe now he has your attention." Al's sarcastic tone was not missed by Callie.

"What..does..he..want?" Callie asked again, enunciating each word slowly.

"He wants his money for the contracts that were signed. Your wife allowed the first shipment, then cancelled the rest. You agreed to house and ship drugs from your warehouses. You failed to hold up to that." The decisions of the blonde were now coming back to taunt Callie. It was the right decision, and one that needed to be made. However, the outcome, this situation happening now, was not what either woman expected. Shouldn't they have anticipated some retaliation out of this?

"How much?" Callie asked. There was no price she wouldn't pay for the life of her child. A child that she had longed for and one that the brunette could feel herself already grieving for. Imagine standing there and being helpless at this moment like Callie. Would any parent have paid any amount of money to have their child back in their arms, safe from danger? Sure...they would.

Al was about to speak, naming the price that the the infamous drug cartel wanted, when Arizona appeared behind the tall assassin. She had walked around in the shadows, undetected by most everyone. Everyone, except Callie. The brunette saw her wife. She didn't want to draw any attention to the blonde. Hoping that Arizona would not botch or mishandle the situation, Callie kept a close eye behind her wife.

"Hand Callie our baby." Small, but very determined hands pointed the 9mm hand gun to the assassin's head without any nervousness. She wasn't afraid. This was her child. A child she had carried around for nine months, a child she had birthed. There was no way that baby would be taken from her or Callie. Not by anyone. Not without someone dying in the process.

"Did you hear me?" The blonde asked again, racking the slide. Arizona knew how to shoot a gun. She detested them, but she was no stranger to using one.

Smirking, Al didn't think the blonde had it in her. He held the cards, or so he thought. "I have a knife at her chest. That's a pretty stupid thing to do..." turning around to Arizona, he showed her exactly what he was capable of, "don't you..."

Oh, if only he hadn't shown Arizona that. That scene, a sharp silver knife held to her whimpering daughter's chest was enough to send the blonde over the edge. It would be enough to send any mother into a fit of rage.

Ask yourselves...What would you have done at that moment?

Some would answer, beg for mercy to be shown on the child. And, that's understandable.

Many would probably suggest, to offer themselves in place of their child. That is truly a heroic thing to do.

There might even be a few mothers to break down and cry, seeing their helpless six week old baby about to be slaughtered before their very eyes, as they stand powerless to do anything. Anyone would understand if a mother chose that route.

It all comes down to timing. When to strike, when to sit back and watch. Learning to wait, knowing when to let go. Many thoughts crossed the blonde's mind in a flash. Flashes of memories, sights of various faces, thoughts...thoughts that she felt conflicted about. She had never killed anyone before. But, she put those things aside, because if Arizona did take the time to contemplate, she might would change her mind about the next decision.

Any rationalization she had was shoved to the side. There was no time for second guessing tonight. At this moment, there were no more, if only's to be had. No more, maybe's to be pondered...only the sound of a soft whispering voice, the signature trademark of the blonde doctor was heard by Al Neri...one last time...

Interrupting the intruder, Arizona blinked slowly then whispered, "Fuck you," as she pulled the trigger.

"She knows her timing, always knows. The time to strike or the time to starve. Her eyes as a clock, she watches, she waits, she learns, and in the second she blinks, she changes her mind just like that." -Anthony Liccione

A/N: Thoughts?

Up Next: "We Are Just The Same"


	18. We Are Just The Same

"We Are Just The Same"

"Sometimes the future changes quickly and completely, and we're left with only the choice of what to do next. We can choose to be afraid of it, to stand there trembling not moving, assuming the worst that can happen, or we step forward into the unknown and assume it will be brilliant."

Callie looked wide-eyed as her wife handed the 9mm to Steve and reached down to retrieve their tiny six week old daughter from the dead man's arms. Al Neri had fallen back, receiving a single gunshot wound to the head. Gabby was still cradled in his arms. Perfect precision is what it's called. Arizona's aim was spot on. She never missed her target when she practiced.

The blonde doctor had taken up target practice since Callie had been in her accident. It was a stress reliever for Arizona while Callie was home recuperating and being at times a very difficult patient. It was a good thing she took up this newest hobby too. Arizona had been making some rather important and dangerous decisions for the brunette, she needed to know how to protect herself. A very good thing to learn indeed. The only thing was, Callie was never informed of the blonde's new hobby. Arizona practiced off, away from the house. Excusing herself to sit by the lake for some alone time, Arizona practiced daily. With Callie unable to leave their home being confined to a wheelchair, the brunette never questioned her wife. As far as Callie knew, Arizona had never held a handgun, let alone shot one.

Callie watched as her wife wiped the small drops of blood that had gotten on their daughter's clothing. To say the brunette was in shock was quite the understatement. She didn't know the blonde had it in her. No one else did either. Callie whispered to Rocco, "Remind me to not argue with her again, or at least pack some protection." Rocco chuckled on his boss' joke. It was a joke of course, but there might have been a little truth to her words. Her wife, Arizona Robbins Torres was different now, than when Callie first married her. That much is obviously clear. It's safe to say that the blonde is not a woman to be taunted or threatened when it comes to her children.

Arizona turned and looked back at Rocco. No one had moved, no sounds were even made. No one believed what they had just witnessed. Arizona snapped her fingers, "Guess you need to get rid of the body." Turning around, she begin walking nonchalantly back to the main house. It wasn't personal with Mr. Neri, it was just business...'baby business.'

Arizona turned again after a few steps, looking back at Callie the blonde asked, "Are you coming?" This new Arizona was not phased by her actions at all, or so it seemed. But, would it last?

Callie nodded and followed behind, turning to look at Rocco. No one really knew what to say. What do you say after an incident like that? Good job? Didn't know you had it in you? Really, what was there to say? Callie caught up to her wife and looked over at Gabby. She was whimpering, and several drops of blood were in her hair.

"I'm going to go upstairs and give her a bath. Will you talk to the boys?" Arizona asked the brunette with a small smile. If you knew the truth, the blonde wasn't happy. She just did what any mother would have done to protect their child. It wasn't a badge of honor, but the blonde wasn't remourseful either. This event showed a much darker side to Arizona that no one knew existed until tonight.

Callie nodded in agreement as moments later, they stepped inside their home through the sliding glass doors.

Callie, along with Gavin and Monty walked in as Arizona started feeding Gabby. It was about an hour after the incident occurred. Everyone was still in shock over the events. Sometimes, things take a while to settle in. It can almost feel like a dream is occurring.

The blonde was siting on her side of the bed, propped against the headboard, with Gabby snuggled against her chest taking her bottle. The boys had seen their sister briefly as Arizona carried her inside the house, but were kept away because of the spots of blood. They didn't want to upset their sons anymore that they already were. This was a dramatic event for them as well. Thankfully, little Gabby was a newborn. She would never remember one minute of the horrifying ordeal she endured.

"Can I see?" Monty asked. He was most inquisitive about his sister tonight. Arizona smiled as her son gently came to sit beside her.

"Did I eat like that too?" Monty asked his mother. Gabby seemed to be gulping the bottle with ferociousness. It was past her feeding time, and the infant was quite hungry.

"Yes you did," Arizona laughed. Kissing Monty on the cheek, the blonde was met with the largest kiss she had ever received from her four year old son.

"I love you mommy," Monty wrinkled up his nose and smiled.

Arizona winked back, "I love you too Monty."

Callie turned on the television and flipped off the room lights, leaving the lamps on. Her sons were much to upset to sleep in their rooms. Both little boys had whined on the way upstairs, begging Callie to let them sleep in her bedroom tonight. Against her normal nature, Callie agreed. To be honest, she wanted that as well. The brunette wanted all of her children close by tonight. Pulling the sleeping bags from the hall closet, Callie walked in and announced what was about to take place.

"Slumber party?" the brunette smiled.

"Yes!" the boys shouted and dashed off the bed. Unrolling their sleeping bags, the boys snuggled in while Callie retrieved their pillows from their beds.

"This is the best night ever!" Monty giggled as he zipped his spiderman bag up tight. Gavin agreed with his younger brother on some of that, but not all. He knew something had happened, but he wasn't quite sure what had taken place outside.

"Mama? Will you close the door and lock it please?" Gavin asked. He was still a little scared. Wouldn't anyone in Gavin or Monty's shoes be frightened? Home invasions are a scary thing. And, the occur to often now days. Callie had explained to her sons earlier that they had caught the man and he handed Gabby back. She reiterated over and over that he would no longer come back to hurt them again. Was it the truth? Partly. He would no longer come back to try and harm any member of their family again. Because, dead men don't kill. However, she didn't explain what happened to him either. What was there to say about that? That, would be a "family secret."

With the television turned down low, Callie walked into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She was still dressed in her robe from earlier. The activities that were taking place at the moment Gabby was stolen from her crib had long passed, but still caused Callie to smile as she opened her robe. She was completely naked underneath. Shaking her head, the brunette slipped into her pajamas. What a night this had been?

Exiting the bathroom, Arizona smiled at the brunette. Gabby lay beside the blonde, sleeping peacefully. Totally unaware that she had almost lost her precious little life an hour ago. Callie slipped under the covers and moved to be closer to Gabby, the little blonde princess lay safely between her two mothers. There was no danger that would befall her or their sons, if Arizona or Callie could ever help it. Callie kissed Gabby's forehead. As the tiny girl slept, curling her fingers around the brunette's long tanned index finger, Callie's heart swelled several times larger.

Arizona looked at Callie and asked, "Are you sleepy?" She knew that she wasn't the least bit sleepy. Sleep would come eventually, but not right now. Too much had happened for Arizona to just roll over and go to sleep. She needed to talk.

Callie answered immediately, "No. Are you?"

"No." Arizona replied.

Silence hung between them as they looked at one another. Arizona wondered what Callie thought about what she had done. And, Callie wondered what exactly her wife was capable of. This wasn't the Arizona she had married. She understood why the blonde did it. That wasn't the issue at hand. The issue was the element of surprise. Callie was simply surprised by her wife's abilities. And, if you know the truth, the brunette was a little bit turned on by Arizona's new found hotness. A sexy blonde with a hand gun, that's something one doesn't see everyday. Callie could get used to that Arizona easily.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Arizona asked pointing down at their two sons who were now asleep. They were both tired and it didn't take long at all for the boys to find sleep again. "They both seemed quite shaken up," Arizona sighed. She didn't want this to affect her sons in any way. Would it? Only time would tell that.

Callie nodded, "They'll be fine. I told them he handed Gabby back and he wouldn't be back again. They don't know exactly what happened to him, but I just don't want them saying anything to anyone about it. It's not the sort of thing we want advertised." Callie scratched her head. She was referring to the intruder being murdered. If her sons found out or any questions were raised by someone they told, it could be a difficult situation. Callie had connections, so it wouldn't be too hard to get off, but she didn't want anything mentioned about tonight to anyone. Could the boys keep it quiet? Oh...you know how kids can be sometimes.

They could have called the police. It was self defense in a way, wasn't it? That depends on who is interpreting the facts. But, this was also part of a drug cartel operation. Circumstances like that were best kept out of the spotlight. You don't advertise those types of connections with the police.

Whispering softly, Arizona asked, "You think I shouldn't have shot him?" Arizona watched her wife closely for a response. A face change, anything to tell her that Callie was not happy about the outcome of tonight. Arizona didn't think to long or hard when she saw her child with the knife to her chest. Sure, she thought about her father, what would he do in a situation like this. After hearing Gabby's soft cries, the blonde simply snapped. She truly felt justified in what she had done. And, in her mind, she would do it all over again too. Arizona just wanted to know what Callie's thoughts were on the issue.

Callie never wavered in her response. "I think you did the right thing honey. Don't worry about it. I've buried several people in that lake, it's bottomless. They'll never find him." Callie winked as she snuggled closer with her daughter.

Arizona wore a shocked expression to Callie's admission. "You what? Who did you...? Oh my God, is that what happened to Nic?" Arizona was coming unglued at the seams. Second by second, she almost couldn't breath. "I thought...I thought he drowned Callie?"

Callie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Was her wife really about to reign down the Robbin's temper on her, after she had just point blank shot a man in the head? That would be the pot calling the kettle black.

"You really want to know?" Callie asked her wife. It was rather self explanatory, but if Arizona needed a confession, she had no problem with that. After all, both women are in the same boat now.

Arizona shook her head to indicate she didn't want to know. No, she didn't want to know. No, no, no, she did not want to know. "I don't know what to say," the blonde donned a worried look.

Callie smiled sweetly at her wife, who by the looks of it, was passing some unjust judgement on her at this minute. "You look like I've done a bad thing. I have done no different than you. You killed the person responsible for trying to steal and almost murdering your child. I killed the one that almost murdered you. He was responsible for our bedroom being machined gunned that night. He opened the curtains himself. I had no choice. You, nor I, even our children would never have been safe if he were still around. We are the same."

Arizona listened to the confession of her wife. Wow. What a confession that was indeed. Killing her own brother-in-law, then calling it a drowning and playing it off so well to her family. Callie was a woman of many talents.

This was all foreign to the blonde. Now however, she really was in the same boat as Callie. Funny isn't it? It seems that the more good they try and do, they get more weighted down by the quagmire of the business. It pulls one slowly into the abyss, and if one is not careful, innocence is lost...piece by piece.

"I guess you're right. We are just the same." Arizona replied. She could understand why Callie had killed Nic. And, she understood why the brunette had done everything in the past. It was all to protect her family.

Was Callie really that different from the Arizona? Was Arizona really that different from Callie? They both came from two different worlds. Two different backgrounds and beliefs. Two separate lives collided, as both women held different standards and played by different rules all of these years. It had always been a battle of wills, so to speak. Now, tonight, everything had changed.

Callie smiled at her wife. She wanted to ease Arizona's mind a little, so she placed her right hand to the blonde's cheek and said, "We are the same. Yet, still so different. And that's okay honey. We went through the scariest thing a person can go through and we survived. So now every day's just a gift Arizona. We are blessed. Blessed to be here, blessed to be doing what we do best. For you, that is saving lives. Every day, one life at a time, you save lives. I love that about you."

A single tear fell from the blonde's face. She needed that encouragement from Callie. Arizona was still a soft hearted individual, and Callie knew that. She knew her wife better than anyone. Was she badass and hot as hell? You bet. Was she still holding, on some level, a little bit of innocence? Yes, Callie saw that in Arizona too. And, that is what she loved the most. Her wife's pure heart and innocence.

"I still can't believe you can shoot a gun like that? When did you learn? While I was sick?" Callie was not stupid by any means. She had heard the rounds and rounds of ammunition being fired daily once she arrived home. Callie had just assumed it was her guys keeping in practice. She never dreamed it was Arizona. The pregnant blonde never said a word to her back then. Seeing her wife was a master shot tonight, she knew it had to be Arizona practicing all those times she heard the shots fired.

"Yes, while you were sick. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to be able to protect myself...you know, just incase." Arizona had become a little paranoid after taking the reins, but relaxed quite a bit through target practice. Handling a gun had given the blonde much more confidence.

Callie smiled the biggest smile Arizona had seen in a while. "I am proud of you. You were...very sexy with that gun. Maybe we could...I don't know...tie me up and you could punish me? Something fun like that one night would be nice." Callie was rather sexually aggressive. Having seen her wife in that type of atmosphere earlier just set the brunette's hormones ablaze.

"Maybe…" the blonde smiled a devilish smile. "But I warn you...I fuck a whole lot better than I shoot." Licking her lips at Callie, Arizona winked and flipped the lamp off, snuggling deep in the covers next to Gabby. Oh, how unfair that was to leave the brunette hanging like that.

"Now I can't sleep," Callie whined, thinking about the hot blonde writhing beneath her stirred a whirlwind of sexual frustration once again. She could not seem to get enough of Arizona the last two days, and now the want, that need was growing again. The desire...blossoming with the brunette's throbbing core. Whispering in a pitiful whine, Callie asked, "Please?"

Arizona chuckled at her wife's whining. She knew she had to back up what she started. So, there was only one thing she could do. "Bathroom," Arizona replied. Soft giggles were heard as the blonde slowly flipped the duvet cover back. Placing Gabby in her bedside crib, she followed behind Callie.

Callie Torres could never get enough of her wife's touch. And, if you knew the truth, the perky blonde doctor that surprised everyone with her dark side tonight...she couldn't either.

How you ask? After all these years, how are these two different, but uniquely same individuals still in love with one another? That's simple. The answer lies in the meaning of love...

"The Meaning of Love"

To love is to share life together  
to build special plans just for two  
to work side by side  
and then smile with pride  
as one by one, dreams all come true.

To love is to help and encourage  
with smiles and sincere words of praise  
to take time to share  
to listen and care  
in tender, affectionate ways.

To love is to have someone special  
one who you can always depend  
to be there through the years  
sharing laughter and tears  
as a partner, a lover, a friend.

To love is to make special memories  
of moments you love to recall  
of all the good things  
that sharing life brings  
love is the greatest of all.

I've learned the full meaning  
of sharing and caring  
and having my dreams all come true;  
I've learned the full meaning  
of being in love  
by being and loving with you.  
BY KRINA SHAH

A/N: Thoughts?


	19. I Wanted Hot Sex

"I Wanted Hot Sex"

"When two who have suffered find each other, the bond is like steel. They become each others' soul mates and comfort from the storm of life. At the same time, they stir the deepest, darkest desires in each other."

"Hey Mom!" Thrilled to hear from her mother, Arizona smiled as she spoke to the older woman. The mother-daughter duo could talk for hours about any and everything and never grow tired.

"I have some news for you," Barbara squealed. "We're coming to visit." She could barely contain the excitement of her announcement.

"Yay!" Arizona beamed at the thought of getting to see her parents. They had not seen Gabby in person, only through photos. The blonde haired, blue-eyed infant was growing. She was seven weeks old today.

The talk with Barbara continued for thirty more minutes. It was a school day, so unfortunately Monty was not there to talk to his grandmother on the phone. With school now in session, Monty was limited to answering the phones only in the evenings hours.

Today was Monday. Arizona had not went back to work yet. She was set to start the following week.

"You ready to eat, little miss?" Arizona gathered Gabby in her arms and laughed as the tiny blonde eagerly took her bottle. "Do you ever fill up?" she asked, kissing Gabby's soft little cheek. Of course the infant could not answer. However, that still didn't stop her mommy or mama from carrying on quite lengthy conversations with her.

"You are so loved Gabriella Torres. Do you know that? And your grandparents can't wait to meet you." Arizona was excited for her parents to be visiting. Gavin and Monty would be thrilled as well.

Callie was away on business today. She had to fly out to California for two days of meetings. Not a surprise at all, the brunette insisted on flying back home tonight. It would be late when she arrived, but that didn't matter much to Callie. Why she didn't stay the night, Arizona couldn't figure out. Callie's next meeting was tomorrow at noon. It was a ridiculous choice to fly back and forth for two days. Jet lag is misery. But, since the incident a week ago, she didn't feel easy about leaving her family overnight.

Since last weeks incident, the boys had finally started sleeping in their own beds. Gavin was unsure and had questioned Callie several times about the man that took Gabby. Callie had skirted around answering indirectly, but tried to ease her son's mind. And, there was something new in the house after this incident. Security cameras...installed in the children's bedrooms, as well as in the pool house where the boys air-hockey table now resided. The security surveillance system was beefed up, to the point of almost being too much. However, everyone seemed a little more comforted by the increased cameras, especially Gavin and Monty.

A huge monitor was placed in Callie and Arizona's bedroom wall so that they could see into all three children's bedrooms at night. Another large monitor was placed downstairs in several locations so that the parents could watch what was happening upstairs when they were not with their children. It was all about security now with the two mothers. Both seemed to be in total agreement on that front. What a nice change that was to experience.

Pushing Gabby outside in her stroller after lunch, Arizona walked along the premises of the lake. It was quiet today. Only a couple of boats passed and one jet ski zoomed by. She and Gabby sat on the dock, lemonade in hand, Arizona soaked up the afternoon sunshine. Gabby was well shaded in her stroller, but was quite preoccupied with the soft plush toys hanging to the left side of her stroller.

As afternoon arrives, three o'clock to be exact, and it's time for Gavin and Monty to be picked up from school. With both boys at the same Catholic school, it makes pick much easier for everyone involved.

Monty sprang into the Escalade, tossing his monkey book bag across the back seat. He always requested the very back seat, and Gavin certainly agreed with that. Mainly for one reason, Monty can't keep his hands off of Gabby and eventually she becomes annoyed with his affections of love. It's sweet, but sometimes a little too much love would cause the blonde baby to whine.

"I had the best day mommy!" Monty yells to the front with great excitement that he can't possible contain. Having to be quiet in class was slightly difficult for the four year old little boy. Labeled quite the 'chatter box' by his teacher, Monty enjoyed school quite well. He had left his teacher in a flash and raced to the car. However, Rocco was there to open his door as he was sitting on the passenger side while Arizona drove today.

Arizona looked in her rear view mirror answering, "I'm glad baby. Where's Gavin?"

Gavin was always with Monty. The two always waited along with their teachers, under the shelter, next to the fenced in area where the parents drove through for daily pickups. But, today Gavin was not there. And Monty was no help at all.

"I'm thirsty. Can we go get some shaved ice? I want lemonade flavor please."

Arizona immediately questioned again, "Monty, where is Gavin? He should have been with you." Concern filled the blonde's mind as she was directed through the line.

"He said he would be late." Monty answered his mother. But, he still hadn't forgotten the shaved ice request. "Hey, I want the grape flavor too. Can I get two of them?"

Arizona didn't answer his question. Pulling to the side in a parking space, she opened her car door. "Stay here with them Rocco, I will walk inside and see if I can find him?"

Walking down the hall to Gavin's classroom, Arizona walked up on her son standing in the hallway talking to his teacher. Both seemed to be invested in a serious conversation.

"Gavin, I've been looking for you honey." Arizona smiled at her oldest son. Looking over to Mrs. Andrews, Arizona said, "Mrs. Andrews, its good to see you. Is everything alright with Gavin?"

The older woman was quite the strict, stern type of teacher that demanded two things...perfection and respect. She and Callie had always gotten along since the boys started here at the school. Both women seemed to be tolerant and respectful of one another. As for Arizona and Mrs. Andrews...that hadn't always been the case. The blonde doctor had been in quite a few times to complain about how strict the older woman was. Arizona didn't approve of her teaching methods and her harshness in the classroom. Neither did a lot of parents for that matter. Yet, nothing ever seemed to be handled about the abruptness of this older teacher.

Many afternoons, Gavin came home quite nervous and upset about something that Mrs. Andrews had done or said. Needless to say, the blonde wasn't quite the fan her wife was of the precious old relic at St. Andrews Academy.

Mrs. Andrews sternly answered Arizona. "He is fine. He has very poor penmanship and I have had him coming in during recess for the past week to practice his writing."

Arizona was quite appalled. Gavin was only seven years old, or he would be in a few days. It seemed to her that for a seven year old, that was a bit harsh. "He's almost seven. That's a little young to be so worried about his penmanship, don't you think?" Placing her hands on her hips, the blonde stared down the old lady as Gavin watched with big eyes.

"No. I don't think it is. He has the worst handwriting in the entire class," Gavin's teacher retorted. "Gavin has much room for improvement, in my opinion. And, he doesn't participate in class either." She wasn't one to back down. Her critical observations of Gavin rubbed Arizona the wrong way. And now, Mrs. Andrews had met her match.

"Let's get something straight. My child will not sit in at recess to write. He sits in a classroom all day without many breaks. This is one of the strictest Catholic schools around. If he needs to practice, I will be sure he does it at home. Remember, I pay for this private education, so I've got some say so here too. And I'll be damned if he stays in while everyone else gets to go outside and have fun. Gavin will not be punished for your opinions of his work. Besides, if you saw my handwriting, you would know exactly where he got it from. And, incase you don't remember, I'm a damn doctor, so I wouldn't say that my handwriting set me back any."

Grabbing Gavin by the arm, Arizona led him away from what had to be the strictest teacher at St. Andrews Academy. Oh, if they could only get through the second grade with everyone's sanity left intact. This was proving to be a long year, and it had only just gotten started.

"She's gonna call mama," Gavin warned his mother as they walked onto the sidewalk. Arizona still had his arm, pulling him to the suv.

"Let her. Do I look scared son? I can certainly handle your mother." Arizona replied as she opened the car door to let her older son in. Annoyed was not even the word for her mood at the moment.

As soon as Arizona sat down in the driver's seat, Monty began once again. Rocco of course laughed as Arizona rolled her eyes at her sons constant badgering. He was definitely Callie's child. "Mommy...I'm thirsty. Are we going now?"

Nodding her head, Arizona answered. "Yes Monty. We are going to get you three shaved ices. In three different flavors. I want you to be full. You are almost starved down you poor thing."

Sarcasm was not little Monty's strong suit. He didn't catch it to be honest. At four years old, it flew completely over the small brunette's head. "Really. I can get three! Best. ." Bopping around in the third seat, Monty started singing. He was happy. His mama had never allowed him to get three shaved ices. This really was a rare treat.

Gavin looked over at Gabby. She was watching her oldest brother with wide blue eyes. Eyes that matched Arizona's eyes perfectly. Two small perfect dimples were on display as she gave Gavin the biggest smile she had ever given anyone. "She just smiled at me. I saw her dimples!" Gavin announced to everyone in the car.

"Oh, take a picture." Tossing her phone to Rocco, the bodyguard turned around at took Gabby's picture. Sure enough, the perfectly adorable smile was still there as he snapped several shots. It also didn't hurt that Gavin was making faces at her to keep her entertained while Rocco took the cute shots.

"Did you get them?" Arizona asked.

"Picture perfect. I think I missed my calling," Rocco laughed as he scanned through the photos he took.

Ordering the shaved ices for everyone, the family set out for home. Arizona calls out to her youngest, and very satisfied son in the back, "How is it Mister Torres? Are you still thirsty?" Knowing he couldn't possibly be, the blonde mother smiled.

"This is the best," Monty looked up. Blueberry stained mouth was also lined with whipped cream. He had chosen a "large" blueberry Hawaiian shaved ice. Instead of three, his mother orders the largest size and asked them to double it. She certainly had reached "parent of the year" status in Monty's book.

"How about you Gavin? Do you want to share with me?" Poor Gavin didn't feel like eating. His nerves had the better of him. Knowing his mama would be home tonight meant that she would be the one to take him to school tomorrow. And that meant a talk with the teacher. Which Gavin knew Callie would take the older woman's side. His mama had told him he needed to practice more on his writing skill, she too was a well known perfectionist. But, if you knew the truth, the "writing" concern was just the tip of the iceberg.

"No. I'm fine," Gavin answered. He really had no appetite. The start of the new school year had been a rocky one, and it just couldn't seem to ease up any.

Arizona made a frown as she turned back around and continued driving. Seeing her son this miserable was quite disheartening. As a mother, you do what needs to be done to protect your children. As a mother, you are willing to go the last mile to ensure their happiness. As a mother, you'll fight the Mrs. Andrews of the world, and not give a fuck about what anyone says or thinks, including your wife. You'll do it all, all because...you're their mother.

Gavin picked at his food over dinner. He seemed to be staring at the clock as he and Monty sat around the table with Arizona and Gabby. Arizona decided to break the news to her boy's. If this didn't cheer Gavin up, nothing would.

"Guess who's coming to visit?" She asked.

Both children shrugged their shoulders with a questionable look.

"Grandma and Grandpa! Isn't that exciting!"

Monty squealed. It was exciting. Gavin smiled and nodded. It just wasn't enough to take tomorrow off of his mind. Tomorrow, he had to start his day all over again. School is a routine. Routine is a good thing for children. It provides stability, gives guidance, leaves room for less chaos. But, if the person that you spend approximately eight hours a day with yells, is grumpy, constantly rides your back, and seems to have an all out vendetta against you, then routine can be quite miserable.

Gavin hadn't quite told his mothers everything that went in in that classroom. And, he didn't intend too either. He knew it would go only one way anyway. It would go Callie's way. She liked the school and the teachers, so that's where he and Monty would stay. Stay and suffer through it. After all, that's what Callie had done during her years at the Catholic school she attended as a child. It's part of growing up, the brunette had said.

Bathtime had ended and Monty was fast asleep. Gavin and Arizona sat on Gavin's bed. Blue eyes locked onto the soft brown ones of her son's, as she intended to get to the root of the problem.

"There's more going on than handwriting. Spill it."

Gavin took a deep breath and finally unleashed his misery to his mother. In very vivid detail, episodes of painful stories were told as Arizona listened to her son's tearful confession. Had it been that bad? She had let Callie tend to this and make all of the decisions concerning their sons education. Oh, she suddenly realized that all had to change...starting tonight.

The blonde was stunned. Just stunned. And, quite angry. Pulling Gavin into a tight hug, she promised, "I will fix this. You don't have to go back to that school again. Tomorrow, we will change schools. There is somewhere better that St. Andrews."

Gavin looked back and showed shook his head. He knew his mama. He knew her well. Callie Torres would tell him to toughen up. She would override Arizona every time. "Mama won't allow that," Gavin's sniffles became louder.

Confident in her words, Arizona consoled her son. "I will handle your mother. Don't worry about it. You go to sleep tonight, and know that tomorrow we will start looking. You're not going back, that's behind you. You're not going back."

Kissing Gavin goodnight, she turned the lamp off and closed the door. Walking into her bedroom, she eased into her side of the bed, and pulled the covers up. Picking up the phone, she dialed the first of two numbers. She needed to be sure her son was accurate. She felt he was, but it never hurt to be sure.

Thirty minutes later, Arizona was ready. Ready for the argument of the century to take place once her wife walked through that door. It didn't make her uneasy or filled with dread as Gavin had felt. No, she had a sense of finality. Her sons could not, would not, under any circumstances, stay at that school any longer.

The bedroom door closed around midnight. What a late time to be walking in. Arizona was startled awake be her wife's movements in the bed.

"Hey baby. Go back to sleep," Callie whispered, pulling Arizona close to her chest. She missed her wife today. Callie missed her children today.

Arizona bolted up and flipped the light on. The moment had arrived, at midnight no less. "I need you to get up. We have a problem and it has to be solved tonight," the blonde insisted as she turned around to Callie.

"Really? I'm so tired. We can discuss it over breakfast."

"Callie, I am unrolling Gavin and Monty from St Andrews. Tomorrow. And, we are going to find another school to send them to. I will not leave my children there another day." Never missing a beat, or a breath, Arizona spit the words out with force, precision, and without asking her wife what she thought about it.

"What? What happened? They love it there."

Arizona replied, ina rather sharpe tone, " No, you love it there. Gavin hates it. Monty is fine now, but he will not fare well in Mrs. Andrews class in a couple of years, so I'm taking them both out."

Callie sat up and looked at her wife with amazement. This certainly was not the Arizona she had married. Who was this woman? "And I have no say so in this?" Callie asked.

"Not this time. No, I'm sorry but no. They are not staying there." Arizona's answer to Callie question was final and confident.

Callie raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at her wife. Oh that didn't set well at all. St. Andrews was a wonderful school. Prek through twelfth grade attended there. It was favored and looked well upon by college recruiters. Like hell Arizona was going to screw this up.

"No we are not. I don't know what has gotten into you? You just hate that lady and she has done nothing to you. You've had it out for her from the beginning Arizona. She's been at that school for years. Her reputation is impeccable. Sure she's tough, but Gavin needs that. He is going to be..." Callie stopped herself from continuing to speak. Mid-sentence halts are the worst aren't they?

Arizona's eyes widened. "He is going to be what?" She asked the brunette.

"Nothing." Callie shook her head. The brunette mother was rather hard on Gavin at times. He was a lot like Arizona. He was kind, sweet, gracious. Gavin was not hard to please, easygoing, generally happy like his blonde mother. And, if you knew the truth, Callie was afraid he would have no backbone. Easily lead. So, she tried to toughen him up. And, she felt that Mrs. Andrews would be good for her son in several ways.

Arizona refused to let her wife off the hook. "Say it. You're afraid he will be what? A sissy? No backbone? Let people run over him?"

Callie immediately retorted, "Yes, I'm afraid he will not have a backbone. We've discussed this Arizona. We've talked about how this school will be good for him. He liked it up until this year."

Throwing her hands in the air, Arizona agreed. "Exactly. Because of the teacher!"

"Here we go," Callie sighed. She couldn't understand why Arizona hated the old school teacher. Callie had several teachers just like Mrs Andrews over the years, and she had survived. She made it. Just look how she turned out.

The argument continued and neither side backed down from their viewpoint. Heads butted and wills collided as two very independent women saw things differently. The only thing was, one woman didn't know all the details. Detailing a situation can make a big difference in the way one perceives things. Callie needed the facts.

Arizona decided to tell Callie exactly what was happening in that classroom. Once her wife heard everything, all hell would most likely break loose. In fact, she almost dreaded telling Callie, and had rather just left it alone and pull out. The brunette's temper often caused more controversy to a situation. And, this situation had enough controversy of its on.

Arizona started and continued until she said everything. "She told Gavin that he was useless. A waste of space. She said he couldn't do anything right. She has been keeping him in at recess and canteen, no snacks, to make him write. Yes it could improve, but he got my handwriting skills honest, it's genetics Callie. He holds the pen the same as me. It's all genetics. You can't change that. Mrs. Andrews also grabbed the pen from his hand the other day and threw it across the room, telling Gavin to go and pick it up, all in front of the other kids. I called a couple of parents, they vouched for Gavin's story. Their kids had told them that Mrs. Andrews seems to pick on Gavin and another boy in class. And if that's not enough proof for you, if that's not enough reason, the parents as well as Gavin have said that she yells and screams at the class. That's why her voice is so hoarse sounding."

Callie sat in her bed, beside her wife, in total shock. Stunned, simply stunned at her wife's confessions of what went on in their son's second grade classroom. "He's in second grade," Callie said aloud in a sad tone. The words probably slipped out before she realized she said them.

"Yes he is. He is growing up, and he is still a child Callie. We do not subject our children to that environment at home, and they won't live in it at school either. We pay for that private education. It's not cheap, and I think you should stop and ask yourself, is this what I'm paying for? Paying for some old haggard teacher that should have retired years ago, to verbally abuse your child? I'm going to say this again, I am pulling them both out tomorrow, they will not be going back. And if you think that you will run over me on this, then you are going to have a fight on your hands."

Callie shook her head. Of course not, no way in hell could she leave Gavin in that atmosphere. Callie knew she was too hard on her son at times, but she hadn't been that hard. She's hadn't went to that extreme. There's is a line that shouldn't be crossed and the brunette now felt after hearing everything, that Mrs. Andrews had crossed but that line. If the older woman wasn't seventy two, she'd probably make her disappear.

"No, you are right. I agree, pull them out. We'll find somewhere else to send them." Callie gave her wife a sad smile. She felt responsible for this. She had pushed and pushed for them to attend. The many times she had told Gavin to 'suck it up' played over and over in Callie's head. Was she a terrible parent? No. Was she neglecting her son? That's a personal opinion, but not really. Callie wanted the best for her boys, she truly did. She was blinded, that's all.

"And, I do not run over you. Listen to yourself, you are running over me," Callie moved her hand to her chest, playing the victim in this argument with her wife.

"I am not running over you. I'm just stating what is going to happen. So you better get on board with it..." The blonde smiled a dimpled smile adding the last words to finish her sentence, "...or else."

Callie picked up on her wife's playful banter. It was almost one in the morning now, but she played along. It would most likely lead to sex, so why not.

"Or else what?" The brunette playfully huffed.

"Or I will do this," Arizona threw her wife into her back and startled Callie's thighs. The brunette had a Harvard tshirt in with a pair of short shorts. Arizona wore her usual silk night gown to bed tonight. Callie always preferred her in something silky and soft, although when bedtime came, it usually found its way into the floor, thrown in a heaping pile as she and Arizona made love.

Capturing a quick kiss, Arizona sat back up and smiled. They were not mad at one another. But, Callie still had one question on her mind. "You really think I run over you?" She asked.

"In the past, at times...yes and no. I know you were doing what you thought was best at the time. Your decisions haven't been easy." Arizona smiled. She knew her wife had a tough job and she hadn't always been exactly easy to handle on some front. With the roles reversed, she now understood Callie's side completely.

"I'm sorry if I did," Callie frowned. She knew she had railroaded Arizona on some things in the past, but it was never to hurt her wife intentionally.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I love you so much." Arizona loved Callie with all of her heart. And, she knew Callie loved her. Maybe over the years she didn't always feel like the equal partner, maybe she had felt somewhat, ran over, but as the years passed and their roles reversed, Arizona knew why Callie had done a lot of things that she had. She was just like most people, in the heat of the moment, they blurt out things they shouldn't. They fire off when they're mad. It's part of being human. It's part of being in a normal committed relationship. Everyone has been there at some point.

Arizona bent forward and captured another kiss. This one, much longer, more heated, and packed with passion. Callie ran her hands along the blonde's hips and behind, massaging her wife as they kissed.

Sitting back up, Callie whined at the loss of contact, causing Arizona to chuckle. The blonde decided she would have some fun with her wife tonight. After all, Callie had asked for it. "Now. Tonight, I'm am the boss and in charge. I get to tell you what to do," Arizona smiled her devilish smile. "And since I'm your boss, I want you to strip your clothes off. Now."

After giving her orders, Arizona stood, and walked to the closet. Flipping the light switch she grabbed the medium size box from the top shelf. Walking back to the bed, Arizona stratled the naked brunette. One arm at a time, she tied Callie to the bed. The left leg was next, securing it properly so Callie could not get out, Arizona then moved on to the right leg. Once again, the same attention was given for proper securement.

"There." Arizona smiled as she climbed onto Callie's waist. She had taken her panties and silk gown off moments before mounting her wife. She was completely naked as well now. Looking down at her wife, Arizona was satisfied with her work. Immediately, the beautiful blonde began to explain how the next couple of hours would go.

"There are a few rules. You can't cry out. You can't scream. You will take whatever I give you, and you will like it. Oh..." Arizona leaned in close and whispered the last part in her wife's ear, "And you will ask me to do it to you again. Because I am your master tonight. Now be nice and do as you are told. Do you understand?" Taking a playful nip at Callie right ear, Arizona have a devilish laugh. Which then made Callie rethink her decision to want to play along. But, she did ask for this type of sex last week, didn't she?

"I don't think I want to do this," Callie swallowed. Arizona was much too comfortable, much too confident and possessively in control. Nerves set in, just a tad as Callie shook her head. "Untie me please," she asked.

Arizona stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "Awe, poor Callie. She doesn't want to play with Arizona?" The blonde was rather enjoying this moment. The tough, gruff Callie Torres was afraid of her? No way, who would buy that story in a million years?

"I do, but you're kind of scary. I wanted hot sex, not Kathy Bates and Misery," the brunette confessed.

That elicited a hearty laugh from the blonde that stratled her tanned thighs. Arizona replied, "It was more Norman Bates I was going for Callie, not Kathy. Oh, I almost forgot my knife," patting her wife on the head she slipped off the bed to retrieve something from the box.

"What the fuck?" Callie called out. She tried to pull up and see what Arizona was doing, but she was too restrained. The view was obstructed and she became rather concerned. "Knife? Arizona this is..." Callie stopped talking mid-sentence as the blonde stood up and held out the strap on and ten full inches in her small, but very determined hands.

Callies eyes went wide as she took in the massive object. She had used dildos on Arizona many, many times over the years. But, never that size, and never that thick.

"I'm not sure that will fit," the brunette nervously argued. "That's not really my..."

Arizona interrupted, "Shh. I'm in charge remember. You do as you are told. But don't worry, you're definitely getting hot sex tonight." Laying out the toys in question; the whip, the blindfold, the nipple clamps, Callie's breath hitched.

Much of the time, our fantasies lie outside the boundaries of what we believe we should feel, outside of what we think is normal. You can be whoever you want in bed — torturer or obedient slave. It's up to both of you.

Just remember...

"The conversation between your fingers and someone else's skin. This is the most important discussion you can ever have." ~ Iain Thomas

A/N: Thoughts?


	20. Fuck Me Up

"Fuck Me Up"

"Take off your clothes. Show me. Show me your edges. I want to see with my own eyes where you end and where I begin. I want to see where I fit, where you leave off being you and turn into me." ~ Peregrine

"Wait!" Callie arched up to try and stop her wife. Arizona was working her way down the brunette's stomach, feathering light kisses over the toned abdomen.

Throwing her long blonde strands back, Arizona looked up at her wife. "What?"

"We need a safe word," the brunette replied. She was a little nervous, Arizona had never done anything like this to her. She was excited, but just a tad nervous too.

"Okay. Pick one," the blonde sat up, waiting for Callie to come up with the right word.

"I don't know. Let me see," Callie furrowed her brow. She was thinking a little too long and hard on this for Arizona.

"Come on, come on, I'm ready to fuck you up my bitch," Arizona husked in a serious tone. She had never called her wife that, except maybe once or twice in their marriage. This new assertiveness that Arizona had found was quite different and definitely hot.

Callie's eyes went wide once again. "Um...I don't...I guess...donuts," the brunette quickly stated.

"Donuts. So were clear that's the word. You say donuts and I will stop."

Callie agreed, "Yes."

Arizona could not resist. Slapping the brunette's right thigh, she replied, "Good. Not let's get down to business."

Arizona kissed her wife's lips and then moved toward the brunette's clavicle. Callie was starting to get lost in the pleasure as her breath hitched. Feeling Arizona's mouth suck on her neck, she knew it would leave a mark tomorrow, but she didn't care. It felt to good to complain.

"I'm going to blindfold you," Arizona said. "Don't be afraid."

For some reason, Callie held her breath as the blonde bent over to blindfold her. She continued holding her breath while Arizona used the soft fabric to cover her eyes, and she tied it behind Callie's head. When it was done, the brunette exhaled and took a deep breath.

Being blindfolded gave her a totally new feeling of helplessness. She had never been blindfolded before. Her mind raced, wondering what would happen next. She had no idea. She was at the mercy of her blonde wife, who seemed to be enjoying every minute of this.

"Did you know that when a human being loses one of their senses, the others become more sensitive in order to improve their chances of survival?" Arizona's voice had a low, husky quality. It wasn't breathy or shaky; it sounded calm, confident, deliberate.

Callie shook her head. She breathed in deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. The smell of Arizona's perfume came back to her and she relaxed her back, sinking down on the soft duvet. She pulled on the hand restraints, feeling the restraint's firm tug on her wrists. Her excitement was high, in fact, she felt a warm burbling in her stomach and adrenaline begin to course throughout her veins. The pale hand on her naked belly flexed and fingertips made lazy circles around her navel. The finger on her lips slid down off her mouth and trace a line down her exposed neck towards her breasts.

"I want to use these nipple clamps too," Arizona said with a mischievous grin, holding her weighted nipple clamps up, dangling them from her finger tips.

Arizona moved closer to her wife and gave each of the brunette's nipples a suck, enjoying the hardness of each nipple between her lips. Squeezing the ends of one of the clamps, the blonde took a hold of one nipple, pulling it outwards. Positioning the clamp on her wife's nipples, Arizona closed her eyes as she slowly released the tension of the clamps. She wasn't sure Callie would like this. Gasping loudly, Callie winced as she felt the incredible pressure closing down on her tender nipple. Easing the pressure slightly, Arizona waited for a few seconds before releasing the tension of the clamps again.

"Fuck! I forgot how tight these damn things are!" Callie murmured.

That brought attention to Arizona. She and Callie had never used nipple clamps before. Her wife was obviously referring to a former lover, someone she had past sexual experiences with. Which just pissed Arizona off...

"Excuse me?" Arizona pulled on the chain causing the nipple clamps to pull on Callie's tender erected buds. "You forgot how they feel? We've never used these together. Who are you referring to?" Jealous Arizona was a little hot. And, at this point, in Callie's mind, a little scary too.

"Ouch," Callie cried out. she swallowed hard, she really didn't want to answer that. Why, oh why didn't she sensor her comments?

Seeing the slight pain the brunette was feeling, Arizona slid her hand between her wife's legs, caressing her wet center. The distraction made the intense pressure a little easier to deal with, but the clamps still hurt immensely. The blonde asked again, "Who was it? Tell me."

Callie refused to comment any further, she had said enough already. She just shook her head. Arizona decided to move on, she would get it out of Callie sooner or later. The brunette could feel her wife's hot breath against her neck. She moaned and sucked in a deep breath as Arizona bit her neck hard. The blonde pauses only to caress the throbbing with her tongue. Moving her hand she cupped the brunette's wet mound, causing Callie to roll her hips making the clit rub against Arizona's palm. Soon her fingers fill Callie and moans emit from the brunette's mouth. As soon as Callie's breathing shallowed and a moan of "ohh yess" escaped from her mouth, Arizona stopped everything and pulled away.

"Be right back, honey..." Arizona mocked. Callie groaned, and then sighed. If only she didn't have the blindfold on, she could see what her wife was doing.

"Damn it...I want to get off so bad...you are being such a tease!" Callie complained as she pulled on her restraints. She was always the impatient one. Callie heard a door close. Frustration set in as she waited. "Arizona...are you in here?" Callie called out.

Out of no where, a hand rolled Callie over slightly and slapped the brunette's ass hard. It was meant to hurt. Callie was being a little to vocal for the blonde at the moment. And, Arizona felt she needed to remedy that situation. She had just the thing too.

"Ouch!" Callie yelped. Her ass stung and she could swear it echoed through the huge bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arizona sternly asks. She saw Callie pulling on the restraints to try and free herself.

Callie began to elaborate on her thoughts of her actions, but got cut off by her wife gagging her with a piece of silky cloth. She now felt helplessly bound to her bed, blindfolded and gagged. But she was extremely turned on, and still dripping for some relief.

"I think you need to be punished," Arizona said clearly. Callie mumbled an 'I don't know...maybe' through the gag. Arizona slapped Callie's right thigh hard a few times and several hard tugs were made on the chain still attached to the brunette's nipples. The brunette moaned and groaned through the gag.

Arizona massaged the brunette's clit with her fingers as Callie began to move her hips towards Arizona's fingers.

Callie managed to moan through short gasps for breath. Her clit was throbbing almost painfully and the ache in her wet core went so deep she thought she would lose her mind wanting to be filled.

Arizona's fingers felt strong as they slid along Callie's center. Her juices coated them almost instantly and it was with ease that the woman entered her with three slender fingers.

The brunette moaned as she felt the penetration. She needed it so badly.

A deep steady rhythm took Arizona's fingers in and out of Callie's wet throbbing member. Her hips rocked slowly at first, then harder as she felt the restraints tug at her wrists. With each thrust of the blonde's hand, Callie groaned with pleasure, urging the woman to enter her again and again. With each thrust, Arizona's fingers made their way deeper and deeper, until she could feel the throbbing walls tighten and squeeze down around them. Callie's moans turned to muffled screams through the gag in her mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard!" Arizona husked in her ear.

With thrust after relentless thrust, the blonde plunged her fingers in and out of Callie's dripping center. Callie's panting was pure pleasure as she felt her wife's fingers pumping harder and harder into her tight throbbing core.

"Make me cum..." Callie mumbled through the gag in her mouth. Arizona's ears heard her wife's pleas, although they were barely audible.

"Want it bad, Calliope? Want it real bad?" Arizona moaned. "Mmm...such a naughty little slut aren't you Calliope?" Arizona teased as she plunged her fingers back into the woman's wet center.

Callie groaned as she listened to the low rasp in her wife's voice. It spurred her on. Arizona was so damn sexy in this new dominant position.

Callie nodded her head. She did want it. Oh God did she want it bad. Everything Arizona had to give her she would take it.

Arizona pulled the silk gag from Callie's mouth, freeing her wife to speak. "Beg for it, Callie. Beg like the slut you are!" Arizona demanded. "I want a slut in my bed tonight!"

Callie's whimpers became almost sobs as she felt the pain inside her. The need to release was making her ache as she pleaded with Arizona.

"Do it, Arizona. Anything you want. Make me your slut and let me cum!"

Once again Arizona's fingers thrust their way deep into Callie, this time her thumb pressing in hard around the woman's swollen pink clit.

With each drive of Arizona's fingers into her throbbing core, Callie groaned and pushed her hips back to meet the woman's hand. With each thrust, Callie felt her wife's thumb press in harder on her clit.

"Arizona, Oh God, Baby please. Let me cum."

"No. Not yet," the blonde demanded.

"I'm gonna fuck you the way I've always wanted to since we met, and if you like it, I'll THINK abount taking off the restraints!"

Callie nodded. She was still blinded by the cloth over her eyes. She couldn't see, but she felt Arizona move around. She knew the time was approaching when she would feel... It was the sudden fullness that Callie never expected. Ten inches, sat at the opening of her dripping core. She could feel it, sliding up and down her slit.

"Oh God," Callie moaned out in pleasure and pain as Arizona slowly eased the massive shaft inside of her. Inch by inch, the blonde filled her wife's tight center.

"DAMN! You are so tight," Arizona said, pushing into the brunette. The size was almost too much for Callie.

"Wait, stop," Callie said.

Arizona stilled her movements and asked, "I will pull out if you want me too, just say the safe word."

Waiting for Callie to catch her breath, the blonde rubbed her wife's hips with her soft hands, kneading the tender tanned skin between her fingers. Feeling Callie start to thrust slightly, Arizona asked, "Do you want me to continue? I need an answer."

Callie breathed out a soft reply, "yes." It was barely audible.

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked again for confirmation. Callie's answer was the same.

"Yes."

Picking up where she left off, Arizona pushed in a little further. In he next movement, she pulled back and pushed in a little further. Callie was so tight, yet felt so good. Gentle thrusts continued and then Arizona once again pulled out completely, causing Callie to moan at the loss of fullness.

Suddenly, Arizona popped the head in and penetrated her until it filled her whole. She fucked her slowly, with rocking glides, caressing Callie's pink lips. Callie's moans were soft, but as Arizona went faster and held onto her and bashing their flesh together. Callie could stay quiet no longer.

"Uh...oh God," the brunette loudly moaned as she accepted her wife's offering.

"Take it, Callie. Take it hard!" Arizona commanded as she pumped the woman full with the stiff latex shaft.

With thrust after unmerciful thrust, the blonde plunged the toy in and out of Callie. With thrust after thrust, Arizona felt the pressure against her own swollen throbbing clit.

Callie needed more movement, so Arizona released the leg restraints. Pulling Callie's legs up higher, Arizona drove the toy in deeper.

"Fuck it, Callie. Fuck my hard wet cock with that hot slippery pussy!"

Callie's body was on fire. The way Arizona dominated her. The way her wife was speaking to her, the language that Arizona never used in bed, it was too much. The way she seemed to know exactly what Callie wanted and needed from her. Callie wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist as she took in all ten full inches willingly and gratefully.

"Fuck me up, Arizona...oh God please! Fuck me hard!" Callie lost any inhibitions she had about the large shaft, that now easily slid in and out of her, causing the brunette to moan with unyielding pleasure.

Arizona lifted her wife's hips, driving herself deeper inside of Callie. She pulled out almost all the way, so just her tip rested against the brunette's lips.

"No, please," Callie whined. "Give it to me, baby."

With a hard, fast motion she slammed inside of the brunette once again. "You like that, baby?" Arizona asked. "You like my big thick cock."

"Oh yeah I do. Fuck me harder. Harder," Callie cried out through her panting. This only spurred the blonde on more. Now, Arizona would do something she had never done to her wife before.

"You like it rough, baby?" Arizona asked. She knew how to give it to her wife rough, if that's what Callie wanted.

She reached beneath the brunette, lifted her wife's hips, and stuck her unlubed finger inside Callie's tight ass. Callie gasped with pleasure. This was new and she quite enjoyable, although it was a little painful, she knew it was what she wanted. As Arizona drilled into Callie's wet center, she drilled her wife's ass, deeper and deeper.

"You want it hard? How's that? You like me fucking that tight hole?" Arizona asked, bearing down into Callie even harder. Arizona tugged hard on the chain that was attached to the nipple clamps, creating pain with pleasure for the brunette. Callie winced and her eyes shot open as Arizona ordered her to answer.

"Answer me you slut," Arizona ordered.

At that point, it was just too much for Callie. "Yes!...Ah, oh baby...yes." Massive quakes of earth shattering orgasms flooded the brunette. She had never had an orgasms like this. Shock and shock ran through the brunette, causing her legs to tighten around Arizona.

As she felt her wife's thighs tense and tighten, Arizona pulled back one last time, then lunged forward with the full thrust of her hips.

It was the full pressure against the blonde's clit that sent her over the edge. Her body went rigged as she felt the orgasm take over. At the same time, Callie felt Arizona slam against her and the head of the cock drive into her gspot and the full tip of her bladder. The sudden hot spurt from between her legs almost sent her flying. The warm trickle down the inside of her thighs felt so good she wanted to scream more, but not a sound came from her throat except the low deep groan of her orgasm. As her body shuddered with relief, she watched as Arizona lay on top of her. With her wrists still bound, Callie lay silently waiting underneath her wife. There were no words for this moment they had just shared.

Arizona sat up and untied the restraints that had Callie's hands bound. They were a little tight, the marks left would possible be visible in the morning. But, Arizona wasn't finished yet. Slipping the black cloth from Callie's face, she ordered her wife.

"Get on all fours."

Callie did as she was told after being released from the hand restraints. On her knees, she turned around just in time to see Arizona bearing down on her thick butt with the leather whip. Callie gripped the white bedsheets, and winced once again in pain. The sharp sting across her behind caused her to bite her lip. Again, Arizona slapped her wife's ass and legs with the small, but very painful whip, heating the tanned skin, and making Callie wetter and wetter.

"Beg me to continue," Arizona ordered her wife. "Beg me to spank you. You've been a very bad girl by keeping secrets." Lining up, Arizona pushed the thick shaft into Callie's wet hole. It went in easily this time, little effort was needed to push into her wife. Grabbing the full hips, Arizona continued pumping in and out as Callie begged her wife for more.

"Please ma'am, please spank my ass, make me your slut." Callie moaned as Arizona continued her assault on her swollen lips, and continued spanking her bottom. This made Callie hotter than anything in her life. The weighted nipple clamps dangling from her nipples caused pain, as the metal chain swayed, tugging on her tender buds with more force. Callie attempted to grab the chain, but her wife beat her to it.

"Oh no you don't bitch. Tell me who you were talking about earlier. What was her name," Arizona asked again, reaching around, she brushed her hands over the chain and pulled slightly. Callie hissed at the pain, as what felt like jolts of electronic coursed through her entire body as her nipples throbbed painfully. She was almost ready to use the safe word...if she could remember what the hell it was. The pain was intense, but soon forgotten about as Arizona slipped her hand over the brunette's clit. Massaging it, Callie came undone. Moaning uncontrollably, Callie didn't care about the clamps anymore. She wanted to completely give her self over to her blonde wife.

"Callie..." Arizona husked in her wife's ear. "Tell me her name." The determined blonde was going to get a name one way or the other tonight. Her wife's secrecy was not amusing. Arizona could be quite jealous, probably more so than Callie at times.

Callie breathed out, "Victoria." It was faint, barely vocalized, but Arizona heard.

"Victoria who?" the blonde asked.

"Rollins." Callie answered, wincing as she felt Arizona tug on the chain. Oh why did she had to bring that up at a time like this? Why wouldn't Arizona let it go? But, in the blonde's defense, who brings up another sexual encounter during sex with their wife?

Arizona kept fucking Callie, harder and faster. No one had ever taken the brunette like this, in this manner. "Did she fuck you like this?" Arizona asked as she slapped her wife's ass hard with her right hand. The blonde's behavior was something Callie hadn't seen exactly. Well, not in this manner. She needed to tell Arizona just how much she meant to her...if only Callie could get a single thought together with the intense feelings she was experiencing.

"Arizona...no. No she didn't. I don't love her, I love you." Callie affirmed as she felt the pain mixed with pleasure from her jealous wife. Jealous, hot, and very committed sex is what was happening now between the two, as Arizona smiled hearing Callie say that she loved her the most. She knew Callie did, but her jealous heart could at times get the better of her.

The blonde started back rubbing Callie's clit with her free hand, eliciting animalistic grunts from Callie's lips. Tanned arms collapsed in front of Callie's body. The slapping of skin as Arizona drove in deeper was rhythmic. She was determined to possess her wife, her wife, with full rights. The curves displayed in front of Arizona was hers, and no one else's to claim.

Unable to hold back any longer, Arizona was at the climax as she felt the toy against her own wet slit, "I'm going to cum." Taking her wife in this position created a fire inside of the blonde. Her wife's luscious thick bottom, spread open of her, the beauty of Callie's back, the soft skin she felt as they connected with each thrust, caused Arizona's orgasm to explode.

Callie moaned, replying, "Cum, baby!" She was on the verge of slipping over herself.

Arizona sped up and rocked Callie with thrust after powerful thrust. Their bodies coming together in a glorious union rumbled Callie and a flame ignited between her legs spilling her juices onto the toy. Callie collapsed on the bed, with Arizona following on top of her. With the toy buried deep inside Callie, they lay still, catching their breaths.

Minutes later, Callie giggled, breaking the silence. "Oh, my. I never knew my wife was much a nympho." She could feel Arizona's body laughing against her backside. The blonde sat up slightly, toy still filling Callie deeply, Arizona smiled as she looked around to her wife's gorgeous face, giving Callie a kiss on her cheek.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Arizona replied. Not only had their bodies merged tonight, their hearts, their souls; they too had merged tonight, braided together like a living thread.

Callie's head cocked sideways, she looked into those crystal blue eyes she was so deeply in love with. Their owner had possessed her in so many unimaginable ways tonight, and she hoped that would continue of years to come. "I want to spend the rest of my life finding out."

"I crush her against me. I want to be part of her. Not just inside her but all aroundher. I want our rib cages to crack open and our hearts to migrate and merge. I want our cells to braid together like living thread." ~ Isaac Marion, Warm Bodies


	21. If you say so...

"If You Say So..."

When someone shows you who they are, believe them the first time. -Maya Angelou

Callie eased into the chair at the breakfast table. The previous night's activities left her somewhat...painful. Her rear was extraordinarily sore due to the spanking she had received. Twenty in total...she reminded herself to hide the whip before she and Arizona made love again. Her wife seemed too eager to use it last night. If you knew the truth, she was too eager. Arizona quite enjoyed last night's activities.

Callie couldn't stop thinking about last night. She had never been taken in that way by her wife. It was new, exciting, and Callie loved it. Minus the sore rear of course. She thought about every move her wife had made, every touch, every feeling, every word. Arizona had called her some names last night. Names that Callie had never been called before. Names that she had never called Arizona. Callie however knew it was all part of the role play she experienced with her wife.

"Good morning," the bubbly blonde called out around the corner.

Callie had awakened early this morning. She was in some discomfort Arizona could tell. The blonde felt responsible for that, so she had offered to rub some lotion in on her wife's rear and thighs this morning before she came downstairs. That had lead to another round of sex this morning, but it wasn't nearly as rough as last night. In fact, it was...intimate, careful, slow and sweet. Just the way they both like their morning sex to be, feeling the closeness of your spouse or partner is important. That intimate connection is what keeps you bound together, heart and soul.

"Morning baby," Callie answered as she shifted to the left side.

"Sorry about last night." Arizona had apologized this morning several times for how rough she was with the whip.

Last night was new for both of them, or for Arizona at least. As for Callie, the blonde wasn't quite sure. Callie had mentioned an previous sexual experience with the nipple clamps last night, and the blonde wasn't quite sure what Callie had done along these lines in her past. He wife was one to keep secrets from time to time. But, Arizona had pushed her for a name and Callie given it to her. Now, the blonde needed a little more information to go with the name.

"It's fine, stop apologizing. I know you didn't mean to hurt me," Callie retorted. She didn't want her wife to worry. It was all in fun and sex. Sex was fun. It was hot. Arizona had made it that much hotter, more than Callie had ever experienced. And, it was acceptable. Callie never felt anything but pure love from her wife last night. It was just...rough love, that was all it was last night. The brunette enjoyed every minute of it too.

"So...Victoria...care to elaborate on that?" Arizona asked as she sat down with her coffee in hand. Gabby sat in her bouncy seat, happily smiling while her parents spoke.

"No." Callie answered as she took a stab at her pancakes.

Arizona whined, "Come on. I've told you everyone I've slept with. You never say anything about..."

As usual, Callie tried to shut her wife down. Interrupting the blonde, she said, "It's in the past. Leave it there."

Arizona pouted and looked down at her coffee. Callie cut her eyes sharply to the right to gauge her wife's expression, and it was just as she thought. Oh, if she could only not give into Arizona Robbins Torres. That would be a very good thing right about now. But, as usual, she did.

Callie put her fork down and looked Arizona square in the eyes. She hoped this put her wife's questions to rest. "Alright. We graduated from Harvard together. She and I dated two years and we were really serious. I caught her sleeping with someone else in our apartment, and I broke up with her. There are you happy?" It was the readers digest version of their relationship. She left out the hurt, the pain, the way she felt that Victoria had used her and the Torres name to get things and make her way. It was all in the past...and that's exactly where it should remain. Callie had long gotten over it, and she didn't want it brought up for discussion.

Arizona nodded. She had no idea this had occurred. The brunette didn't care to ever reveal much in the way of her former lovers or sexual past. And, Arizona had learned not to ask. Was there any need? Not really. They had been married for a long time now anyway. But, like anyone, she was curious. Just as she was about to ask another question, the sounds of a happy little four year old filled the kitchen.

"Mama!" Monty shouted as she bounded toward his brunette mother. Seeing Callie, his heart was filled with instant love and hope. When mama was gone, home just wasn't the same for the little one.

"Mmm, I missed you," Callie kissed the boy's cheeks, and pulled him in for a tight hug.

Gavin walked in next, with a hesitant expression on his face. Arizona had explained to Callie this morning how Gavin's concern for the brunette's approval and support was alarming to her. She also told Callie that Gavin was afraid she would send him back to St. Andrews.

Gavin still seemed to be wrapped up in making Callie happy and that was concerning to the brunette. Little did he know that his mother would be proud of him, no matter what he did in life, no matter what he became, all because...he was her son.

"Hey," Gavin grabbed his plate of pancakes from the bar and walked over to the table where his mothers, Monty, and Gabby all sat.

"Hey baby, come here," Callie motioned. Scooting her chair back, Gavin sat on Callie's leg. "I heard that school is not going so well, and mom and I talked last night. We've decided for you and mom to go around and visit some different schools today. How does that sound?"

Gavin looked over at Arizona, who smiled and nodded her head. She told him it would be okay. She told him she could handle his mother. Gavin turned to Callie and gave her a big hug and started to cry. "I don't ever want to go back there." It was a pitiful scene, even Monty frowned at this brother's tears.

"Shh. Don't cry Gavin. You never have to go back there again. I promise you. Have I ever lied to you?" Callie asked her oldest son, rubbing his back.

Without a second thought to entering a conversation that wasn't his to enter, Monty chimed in, "Yes you have. You told him he would get ten dollars from the tooth fairy, and he only got five. Remember that Gavin?"

Monty's words were...untimely, to say the least. Good old Monty, he would tell the truth at four years old come hell or high water, even if it meant selling his brunette mother out in the process. Hopefully, he would stay that way as he grew up.

Callie looked over at Monty with a stern expression. That wasn't what she was going for exactly. "Thank you for that input Monty. You are grounded."

"Hey!" Monty yelled. "I just told the truth. Mommy always says we should tell the truth!" He was right, wasn't he? Arizona laughed as she looked over at Callie. The brunette was now caught up in her own lie. But, it was a harmless one. She never meant to withhold any money promised her child. It was just an oversight because she had been so busy.

"Here." Callie moved Gavin from her lap and walked over to her purse, getting out the five dollars she promised her son. Handing the cash over, she took her seat and looked at Monty with the coldest of stares. She wasn't one to look like an idiot in front of people.

"Can I have five dollars too?" Monty asked his mama.

"No," Callie flatly answered and took a stab at her pancakes, never taking her eyes from the the tiny brunette she had carried for nine months. She was not mad with the boy, he just got the best of Callie at times.

Arizona laughed as she looked over at Monty. Helping him understand, Arizona said, "Monty, you know the rules, you have an allowance. Get your chores done this week, and you'll get your allowance on Friday."

"Am I grounded?" Monty asked Arizona.

"Yes" "No", were said simultaneous responses from both mothers.

Callie looked to Arizona with a stern look, showing the blonde who was in charge right now. Did it work?

Arizona rolled her eyes at Callie, and turned to their son. "No, you are not grounded Monty."

Callie chocked on her pancakes, taking a sip of her coffee to aid in swallowing them, she looked at her wife. This "new" Arizona was something else. She had always let Callie make the decisions, yet things had now changed.

Callie knew her wife was right though, Monty should not be grounded. She just thought he seemed to be a little to mouthy lately. But, she didn't want to parent like her father either.

"When it's not your conversation Monty, you need to keep quiet," Callie smiled addressing her son. "And no, you are not grounded."

The little boy nodded and looked over at his brother. He really needed that five dollars, he did. There was a toy he wanted to buy when they went to the store, and a five sure would come in handy.

Monty looked over at Gavin's money sitting on the table. Looking back at Callie, Monty looked once again at the crisp green bill. Callie caught on to her son's antics, and shut it down before it even got started. "Don't think about taking it."

Monty huffed and cut his pancakes. Then, he had the best idea ever, "I'll just pull my own tooth," he explained to everyone at the table. It seemed logical. Only, he didn't have any ready to pull. Once again, Callie shut him down again. Or did she?

"You can only pull your tooth when it's ready to be pulled. It has to be loose. And, you don't have any loose." The brunette smiled and sipped her coffee.

Never to be outdone, Monty replied, "Clemenza said they pulled a guys teeth out with some pliers." Clemenza had visited last week for a couple of days, and sometimes the boys would hear more than they should when they were around the rotund Italian. Oh, how their son's needed better role models.

Arizona mumbled, "Ouch, I bet that was painful," while Callie shook her head.

"Do not listen to everything Clemenza says," Callie ordered her sons. The impressionable young boys definitely needed to be kept away from the mafia life. At times, that seemed like a difficult feat.

"So, we all understand how today will go?" Callie asked looking around the table at her family. She was leaving for a meeting with her new lawyers today and was very pressed for time. But, she needed everyone to understand what they were to do today. It was just the way she was.

"Yes," her wife answered. Arizona knew Callie's need for everything to run smoothly in her absence. It was just a necessary part of the brunette's makeup. She couldn't help it. That was just Callie.

Arizona added, "We are going to leave Gabby with Nonna, while Gavin, Monty and I will go around and visit schools today. And we'll all talk about what we think tonight. Oh, I almost forgot Mom and Dad are..."

"Good. That's exactly what we'll do tonight...then you and I can go back and enroll them the next day. I've got to hurry, I'm running late." Callie stood and dropped her napkin in her plate. Kissing her wife goodbye, "I love you sweetie," Callie hurriedly gave each child a quick peck on the cheek.

Grabbing her briefcase by the front door, she called out, "I'll be back later this evening." She never let Arizona finish telling her about her parents coming to visit.

The day went like any other day at the Torres home. They finished breakfast, and went upstairs to dress for the day. Only today, there was no school, they were going to be trying out several locations the blonde had looked up online. A couple of schools were in the immediate area, so Arizona decided they would start with those first.

An hour later, the trio made their way to the Escalade to explore the unknown wonders of elementary schools, leaving little Gabby with Carmela. The sweet bundle of joy was a prized possession for her family. She was left with her grandmother, dressed in a pink outfit, matching socks and a huge flower bow on her head. Her tiny little toenails had been painted by Callie the other day, and matched her ensemble perfectly. A small, gold bangle bracelet adorned her right wrist as she sucked her tiny fist. It was a present from the brunette mother. She absolutely adored the tiny blonde. Gabriella Torres was the cutest baby girl anyone had ever seen. If you didn't believe it, just ask her mama. She would quickly enlighten anyone that asked about her tiny daughter.

Meanwhile, as Arizona and the boys toured schools for the day, Callie was thousands of miles high in the sky, sitting in her private jet that was registered to the Torres Group. Two pilots took shifts, one always on standby at the brunette's beck and call. Today, Tom had flown into California to meet with Callie and her new lawyers. The Torres Group was taking control of a new property in California. It was called Amerus Technology Corp.

The construction giant Amerus Technology Corp. grossed more than $13 billion in annual revenue, but the management had recently been declining and wanted to sell out. Arizona had brought this to Callie's attention a while back, explaining that she heard the owners wanted to sell out, so the brunette forged ahead with the plan to purchase the construction giant of the West.

The Torres Group was expanding it's wings at Arizona's request to make their family and their businesses more legitimate. The Torres Group would be starting the acquiring process of the Los Angeles-based Amerus as of today. Among Amerus's latest projects was the renovation of the an International Terminal at Los Angeles International Airport. This move was certainly a move in the right direction for Callie and Arizona to claw their way out of the lifestyle they were wrapped up in.

Callie looked over her paperwork as her plane landed at LAX. Tom would greet her shortly, and the two would make their way over to a law firm that Tom had handpicked himself. It was called Woodward, Stone and Associates. They were one of the largest firms that handled real estate transactions in California. Their reputation was impeccable. Quite a few high profile lawyers were on payroll there, and some new lawyers had just joined the firm. Their reputation spoke for itself. "It is the right move to choose this group," Tom said to Callie on the phone weeks ago.

Noon rolled around, as Callie and Tom walked into the bottom floor of the tall skyscraper than housed Woodward, Stone and Associates. Today, Jacob Stone was meeting with Callie and Tom to go over the preliminary formalities of getting started with the buyout process.

Walking into the large boardroom, two empty black seats were in the middle of twenty some odd chairs that surrounded the large heavy piece of mahogany wood. The lawyers stood as Callie was seated first, then Tom, followed by everyone else in the room. Some junior executives were also in attendance as they too would be working on this high profile acquisition.

Callie crossed her legs. She had chosen a tight blouse, tucked in neatly into her pencil skirt that sat just above her knee. Her toned legs were always the source of looks among many, and today was no exception. Callie was accustomed to the unwanted attention. She demanded respect, and no one had dared acted out of the way to the brunette, ever. Maybe it was because of who she was? She was well known on many fronts. Maybe it was because she was extremely wealthy? That certainly was a possibility. Maybe some feared her because of her ruthless mafia connections? Probably that was a factor, wouldn't you have been a little scared to have crossed the brunette too?

However, there is alway one. You know the one. The one that isn't afraid to cross the boundaries. One that isn't worried in the least that he or she could step too far. One that had climbed and clawed their way to the top after finishing Harvard Law School. And that someone...you'll meet in just a moment...

Mr. Stone went around the room and asked everyone to introduce themselves to Callie and Tom. Then, the lawyer was on to business. "Well, Mrs. Torres. We've got the packet in front of you for your perusal. The numbers are listed on page six, if you care to turn there. Papers rustled around the room as everyone flipped through the massive book that had been assembled for this meeting.

As Mr. Stone spoke, explaining line by line what each figure meant, Callie's attention turned toward the door. Cocking back in her seat, the brunette gulped when she saw a face she hadn't seen since...law school. Surprise at this juncture would have been an understatement to explain Callie's expression.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a conference call," the tall blonde lawyer apologized as she took her seat diagonal from where Callie sat. She smiled at the brunette. She knew exactly who Callie Torres was. She was well acquainted with the brunette, to say the least. She had been between Callie's thighs many, many nights during their time together at Harvard. Oh, to say she knew Callie...that didn't quite explain it.

Mr. Stone looked to his right, and felt the need to stop and introduce Callie's lawyer that had been assigned to her on this case. "Mrs. Torres, this is..."

"Victoria." Callie interrupted. "I know Victoria, we graduated from Harvard together." Callie cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter in her seat. Tom's left hand slapped Callie on the leg to signal her. He thought that was who that was when she entered the room, but he wasn't exactly sure. Tom hadn't seen Victoria in years. Oh, this wasn't a good thing at all. He remembered Carlos' warnings about Victoria. She was quite the troublemaker if she chose to be. Or, she was in the past. But, people change...don't they?

"It's nice to see you again Calliope." Victoria smiled at the brunette.

Lowering her glasses off of her head, she placed them on the bridge of her nose. Damn, she was sexy as any blonde could possibly be. In fact, she even resembled Arizona, except Victoria was slightly taller.

Why, oh why did this have to happen to Callie today, of all days? Why? After Callie had just named her to Arizona last night in bed, while having sex, why on earth did she have to work at this law firm? Why did she get assigned to the brunette's case? Arizona would NEVER understand this in a million years...not on your life would she allow these two women to work together on this buyout.

Callie didn't answer, instead she looked down at her paper and cleared her throat. The appearance of unconcern and disapproval was worn on the brunette's face. She looked as though she had no use for the said lawyer, no time for petty and trivial introductions. She snubbed Victoria, just as she had done in years past.

Once the meeting was over, handshakes and formalities were once again recognized as the lawyers filed out one by one. Tom talked with Jacob Stone while Callie put her papers in her brief case. The next voice she heard, husked very seductively in her left ear.

"I am really glad to be working with you," Victoria smiled as she tried her best to lock eyes with Callie.

Oh, but Callie was having none of that. She knew to stay away...she was married now. She had three children now. She and Arizona were in a good place. She wasn't about to mess that relationship up. Especially not after the hell they had been through to get to where they were now.

Seeing that Callie was ignoring her, made Victoria try harder. "We have to work together in the coming months. It doesn't have to be awkward between us. What we shared..."

Callie stopped Victoria right there. Flipping around, the brunette unleashed her famous temper. She knew it was the only way to back the pushy blonde off. "What we shared is over. It never should have happened. It was just two years at Harvard that we dated. It's over, there's nothing to reminisce about. I used you, and you were just too stupid to know it. You were never good enough to be with me."

Callie's words were meant to be harsh. They were meant to cut the blonde like a knife, slicing away at her dignity. But, her words were hardly the truth. The truth was, Callie had been in love with Victoria, but the blonde didn't feel the same way. She was the one that used Callie. She was the one that used Callie's name during their time at Harvard. She was the one that secretly broke the brunette's heart.

Callie had always said she had never been in love. And, the truth was, she really wasn't until she met and married Arizona. It was young love that she experienced with Victoria, if you know what that means. It was to be described as a "first" love. But, they can be quite painful can't they?

Young love does hurt. You always remember your "first" love. Is it puppy love? Probably not at college age, that wouldn't be the word for it. However, it was a new and exciting love Callie had experienced with Victoria years ago. And Callie could still feel the emotional hurt she received on that fateful day...Walking into her apartment in Cambridge, MA, while Victoria was lying on the bed with some other girl, a college freshman between her legs. The moaning, the screams of passion in full force as Callie stood and watched her girlfriend having sex with another woman. It was a moment she would always remember. Over the years, that had lessened, and eventually left her. It did however cause Callie to never get close to anyone ever again. She didn't want to get hurt again. Couldn't blame her either. It hurt...and as we all know, love hurts. Haven't you heard?

Sure, Callie dated other women and had went on to have an affair with Caterina after her emotional breakup with Victoria, but she didn't love any of them. She never allowed herself to open up again, not until she met Arizona. Even then, Callie had some trouble opening up, but all because of her career in the mafia. As far as opening her heart to the blonde, it was Arizona's for the taking. And, it always would be.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Victoria sighed. She knew Callie was putting up a good front. Did she mean it? Who knows...who cares. Callie didn't care anymore. It was...water under the bridge as they say. Still the brunette didn't want to be in the same room with her former lover of two years, and she sure as hell didn't want her working on the buyout.

Callie shrugged her shoulders as she finished packing away a couple of things. She turned to go and speak with Tom and Jacob, as Victoria grabbed her arm. One last attempt to make things right between them was on the blonde lawyers mind.

"Look, at least let me take you to lunch. I've got a couple of ideas I've been working on. I would like the chance to share them with you. Bring Tom too." She sounded sincere. She really did. Would you or I have believed her? Probably not. As for Callie, she didn't either.

"I can't. Sorry." Callie turned and left the lawyer standing with a shocked expression.

Walking over to the two gentlemen, Callie joined in on their conversation. Laughter abounded as the gorgeous brunette commanded the attention and the audience. She was good at that. Never underestimate Callie Torres. She always gets what she wants. And what she wanted, was to go home and rid herself of Victoria Rollins.

"Tom, I've got to leave. I have to get back to Arizona and the kids." Looking over to Jacob Stone, Callie said, "Jacob, I look forward to working with you and this company. I will ask that you be in touch with Tom. I don't wish to be bothered with any petty issues. I only intend to meet again, when we sign the papers to acquire Amerus. Tom can answer any question you might have, and if he needs me, he knows where to find me. Do you understand?"

See, Callie always gets what she wants. She removed herself from this situation. She knew Tom could handle anything that needed special attention. And, if she was needed to consult on something, Tom could be the one to consult with his boss and then he could give her answer to whomever needed it.

"Yes Mrs. Torres," Jacob answered.

"Please, call me Callie." The brunette smiled.

Could she have asked for Victoria to be removed? Yes. Most definitely. That's what many would have done in a case like this. However, it wasn't exactly professional etiquette. So far, nothing had happened. No pass or flirtation had been made. So, Callie would just keep a professional distance and see how it went. Was that the right answer to this equation? Only time would tell.

Victoria heard Callie's comments and cleared her throat. She knew Callie was removing herself because of her. It was unnecessary in the blonde lawyer's mind, and an unwanted gesture too. She wanted and needed this case and this relationship with Callie, this "working" relationship to climb to the top once again. There was a managing partner position opening at the firm, and the next managing partner would be chosen after this major acquisition took place. She had fought hard to get here...and she wasn't turning loose so fast.

"I asked Mrs. Torres if she would like to go to lunch with us Mr. Stone, but she declined. That's too bad isn't it?" The blonde smiled sweetly toward the trio.

"Come on Mrs. Torr...Callie," Jacob caught himself, "You and Tom can have a quick bite of lunch with us. I think Victoria had some ideas to run past you. Since you are here..."

Callie looked over at Tom, who nodded slightly. He would be there, it couldn't hurt. After all, it was just lunch.

Forty minutes passed, and the four found themselves sitting in a restaurant in downtown L.A. It wasn't too crowded, but busy for a Tuesday. Callie had tried to call Arizona once, but after many rings, her wife's voicemail was all she received.

"I need to go wash my hands. If you'll excuse me?" Callie rose from the table, leaving her belongings behind. After all, Tom as there.

As usual, people don't think before they do things. Tom...he could be one of those at times. Rising, Tom agreed with his boss, "Me too. I'll be right back." Excusing himself, he left Victoria at the table alone. She was alone because, Jacob Stone was at a nearby table chatting with a former client. How convenient was this moment?

Now, things happen at the most inopportune times don't they? Blaring from the table Callie's cell phone rang loudly. Once again, curiosity is said to have killed the cat. Curiosity can get the best of anyone at times, and this, was one of those times. Victoria slid Callie's iPhone over and saw the blonde's picture and name...Arizona. "Must be the wife she was referring to," she mumbled quietly. Deciding to go against any better judgement, or maybe it was on purpose, she answered the call.

"Hello?" Her voice was calm and she sounded quite seductive.

"I'm sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number," Arizona responded. She sounded sweet on the phone, Victoria thought. A pretty face, and a sweet voice...

Victoria replied, "Are you looking for Callie?"

Arizona was taken back. She had dialed the right number. Who was this woman with Callie's phone? That was the question she wanted answered.

Kind, but demanding an answer, Arizona asked, "Yes I am. Who is this?" Not just anyone had access to Callie's cell phone. Almost no one. Curiosity got the best of Arizona as well.

Politely responding to Callie's wife's question, Victoria shot back in typical fashion, "You must be Arizona. Callie and I are having lunch before she flies back. It's been so nice to catch up and reconnect with her again. It's amazing how much we've missed one another, we've been talking and laughing for an hour now..." The blonde lawyer continued, "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Victoria Rollins. Callie and I go way back."

Arizona's heart dropped as she heard that name, and she ended the call. Is that why Callie brought the Victoria's name up last night? Arizona was then in deep thought as she drove to the next school. Is that why Callie was in L.A.? Was she seeing this woman? Would she dare cheat on Arizona? What about the life they had built together? What about their children? What about the marriage vows that she and Callie took?

The blonde was so wrapped in thought that she passed the school entrance. Corrected by her son, Gavin asked, "Mom, wasn't that the school back there?"

Several Hours Later...

Walking to the front entrance of her home, Callie was met with her wife's staring gaze. Callie and Tom had pulled up in the long stretch limo moments before. Tom had agreed to come and speak with Arizona if need be. He felt responsible too. He didn't know when he took up with this law firm that Victoria was a junior partner. She had just been employed only a couple of months before, her name hand't been updated in the system yet. There really wasn't anything that anyone could have done to prevent this from happening. Yet, he still felt responsible.

Callie walked what felt like the longest and slowest walk of her life as her wife's blue eyes were trained on her, narrowing in on the brunette with a fierce look. Intense blue eyes were filled with questions. Questions that Callie new must be answered immediately. They would be answered immediately, before this went any further. This was not at all what she anticipated happening. If only she hadn't went to the bathroom...If only she hand't left her phone, she rarely ever did that unless Tom or Arizona was there. If only...well, there are only so many if only's to be said aren't there?

Flashback

After returning from the bathroom, Callie sat at the table with the three lawyers, and took her phone in her hands. She hadn't given a second thought about leaving it with Tom sitting there. Only, he left after Callie, so the black iPhone was left, exposed. Callie noticed the call from Arizona moments before, and it appeared to have been answered.

"Did someone answer my wife's phone call?" she asked. Looking around, she hoped to God that it wasn't Victoria.

Laying claim to her work, the blonde lawyer answered Callie's question proudly. "It was me. It kept ringing, so I pickup up. I hope that was okay."

Callie narrowed her brown eyes on the blue ones that stared her in the face. They were much darker than Arizona's and were filled with much more malice as well. She may have resembled Arizona, but they were like night and day with their personalities.

This wasn't going to work and Callie could see that now. "Actually, it's not okay. No one answers my phone." The harshness of the brunette's tone took over the table. She was highly perturbed at Victoria's actions that she knew for a fact, we not as innocent as she was claiming them to be.

"I'm sorry," the blonde lawyer shrugged her shoulders. If one knew no better, they would have found that heartfelt and sincere, just as Jacob Stone did. Callie and Tom, not so much.

Callie tried to dial her wife back, but it went to voicemail immediately without ringing. Oh, that wasn't a good thing at all. She knew Arizona must be furious, pissed, or who knows what, which caused Callie to become quite enraged.

"What did she say?" Callie looked to Victoria, expecting a straight honest answer. Games and playtime was over now.

"Nothing really. The line went dead after she I told her who I was." Victoria replied.

Callie took a deep breath in order to calm herself. She knew there would be trouble at home. Sliding in her seat, she felt the pains on her bottom from last night's activities in the bedroom. It was a constant reminder...she had a good life now with Arizona. No one would come between them. This lunch today was explainable. After all, Tom was there along with Jacob Stone. She and Victoria were not alone. She knew Tom would most definitely have to fly to Lake Tahoe with her today to help vouch for her on this incident. And, he would. He would do anything for Callie.

Callie sat up straighter and winced a little at the pain as she shifted sides. Looking across at Jacob Stone, the brunette opened the flood gates the she had hoped would remain shut. "I do not wish for Mrs. Rollins to remain on this deal. I want her off the case. As a client, I'm well within my rights to ask this, and if you can't agree to my terms, then I will find another lawyer."

End of Flashback

Callie opened her mouth to speak, but Arizona beat her time. "Why were you having lunch with her? Why did she answer your phone? Is that what you have been doing the last two days in California...you've been doing her?" Hurt filled the blonde's voice. Yet, she remained quiet and calm in her tone. That was unusual.

Callie had never, not once been out to eat with another woman that Arizona knew of. To be honest, Callie had always gotten her business handled and flew back home immediately. That was who she was since being married. She was faithful. Sure, Callie had many offers for sex when she traveled. But she never acted on them.

Many times the blonde wife had accompanied Callie on business trips over the years. But, as the kids grew a little older, Arizona had been with her a little less often that she or Callie would have liked. Should that change? Should Arizona accompany her wife more?

"Answer me Callie. Are you sleeping with her?"

Tom walked slowly toward the couple, but kept a distance until Callie told him to intervene. That was their agreement before they stepped out of the car. He dreaded this as much as Callie did. She had explained to him that she told Arizona about Victoria. He knew this looked bad, but it wasn't something that couldn't be straightened out.

"Arizona, I want you to listen," Callie started, taking her wife by the arms, she held a tight grip on the temperamental blonde. Stormy blue eyes pained Callie, she knew that her wife could or could not believe her. They were still standing on the front steps of their enormous lake home looking at one another intensely. Callie wanted privacy for this, not on the front steps. "Let's go inside and we'll talk," Callie directed her wife to turn toward the door.

Arizona locked her position and stood still. She shook her head, "My parents are here."

Callie took a step back, her left arm still tightly gripping her wife's right arm, and the brunette's right hand was holding the long silver door handle. She was confused. Did she forget they were coming? "What?" Callie asked.

"I tried to tell you this morning, my parents were coming today. You left in a hurry, and that's what I was calling you for when Mrs. Rollins answered your phone."

Callie looked off, away from her wife for a moment. Oh, how some days turn out. Almost as if the world is just waiting to crash down on you in one profound swoop of disappointment, disbelief, dread, and now survival. After all, that's exactly what Callie would now have to do...survive the next however many days with her in laws.

"How long?" the brunette asked. It was rather cold. At the moment, she was in enough hot water with her wife, a little cold wasn't going to hurt.

Arizona picked up on her wife's annoyance of her parents arrival. She was entitled to them visit. They hadn't been there in several years, since after Monty's birth anyway. It was natural and a right that she had as Callie's wife to want and allow her parents to come and visit her and their grandchildren. And, it was a right her parents had as well.

"They will be here for a week. You can get by Callie. It's just one week." Arizona said in a harsh tone. She was so mad right now, and she didn't want this conversation in front of her parents. She certainly didn't want the "Victoria" conversation in front of her parents either. It would all just have to wait, because dinner was being served as they spoke outside.

Arizona turned and placed her small hand on top of Callie's to open the front door, when Callie stilled her movements. Callie wanted privacy, but that didn't look like it was an option now. So she started explaining outside.

"Wait. I'm not going in there until the air is cleared with us. I didn't do anything on this trip that would make you not believe in me. I didn't sleep with her Arizona. I didn't. She is just what I said this morning. She's a thing of the past." She was determined to make Arizona believe her. Arizona had always in the past, and this time was no exception. She was telling the truth, the blonde should believe her.

Callie held her wife in place, not letting her move, as Arizona attempted to pull away. "Listen to me will you. Believe me. I am not lying. Tom can tell you, he was there. That's why he came here to vouch for me." Callie aggressively argued her innocence. "I...I would never hurt you or our children like that. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands and left my phone. She answered it. When I came back, and saw what she had done, I called you immediately. I did. Didn't I Tom?" Callie motioned for Tom to come and help her out of this.

"She did. I was there Arizona. Nothing happened between them." Tom assured the blonde doctor that looked at him suspiciously. Was he just saying what Callie had told him to say? She wondered and thought hard as she looked between the two.

Callie continued, drawing a step closer to her wife. "I told Jacob Stone that she couldn't be my lawyer in this real-estate transaction. Nothing happened between me and her. I swear that's that's the truth."

Arizona had a choice to make here. She could choose to believe or not believe her wife. There were only two choices that were obvious. Which one would the blonde chose...that's a good question.

Callie again shook her wife from her thoughts as she stepped closer, the usual Callie Torres fashion of invading one's personal space was fully compliant this evening. "Do you believe me?" Callie asked. Deep brown eyes searched stormy blue orbs for a response. She needed this to not come between them.

Always, always, the blonde had answered yes. Yes was always the answer to Callie's same question that seemed to be asked many times over the years. This time however, the tables had turned, remember? This was a "new" Arizona Robbins Torres that now filled everyone's hearts with love and respect. And, this new Arizona, she wasn't the same person that she once had been in the past.

"If you say so, Callie." Bearing down on the handle, Arizona opened the door and walked on ahead in side, leaving a very disillusioned Callie and a disgraced Tom, standing in the doorway.

"As doctors, we're trained to be skeptical, because patients lie to us all the time. The rule is, every patient is a liar until proven honest. Lying is bad. Or so we are told constantly from birth. Honesty is the best policy. Everyone knows that the truth shall set you free..."

A/N: A little drama here...your thoughts?


	22. Deny, Deny, Deny

"Deny, Deny, Deny"

"Love is most weak when there is more doubt than there is trust, but love is most strong when you learn to trust even with all the doubts."

Callie walked hesitantly inside. Motioning for Tom to follow, they both were greeted by the sounds of the in-laws's laughter. Stepping further inside, Callie saw her sons sitting with their grandparents around the large dining room table. The large wooden table seated twelve people easily. Barbara was holding Gabby in her lap, while Monty and Gavin both talked to their grandfather, who by the way, was sitting in Callie's seat.

"We've just got to get through dinner," the brunette whispered to Tom. Of course, the lawyer cleared his throat to indicate Arizona walking by them. Eyeing Callie and Tom, the blonde walked from the kitchen to the dining room placing their meal in the center of the large table.

The table place setting was rather fancy for just family. But, that was the way it usually was. Arizona always used china and glass goblets, even for the small children. Callie had preferred it, she was accustomed to that way growing up. Carmela always had a fancy table setting for her family, and Callie wanted the same. As for the Robbins, it was nice, but they were much more of your ordinary family. Everyday glasses and plates would have suited them just fine. Tonight, however, they considered this a rare treat as the table looked as if it should be on the cover of some fancy magazine.

"Mom, just put her in her bouncy seat," Arizona told her mother, pointing to the seat on the floor near her chair. Barbara did, but she didn't want to. She wanted to hold that precious little girl forever. It had been so long since she held a tiny blonde baby girl in her arms. But, she did as Arizona asked. It would be hard to eat a meal this fancy holding a baby.

Smiling Barbara fastened her granddaughter in and whispered to Gabby, "I'll be right back."

This caused the Colonel to shake his head and smile at his wife's antics. He hadn't held Gabby but only a few minutes since they arrived, because Barbara seemed to overtake the tiny infant. Yes, she was in love with her granddaughter. After all, she was the spitting image of her blonde mother.

"Callie!" Barbara stood, ready to greet her daughter-in-law with open arms. She had just spotted the brunette standing outside the dining room, and she just had to get that hug. She was famous for her hugs, that's who Barbara Robbins was.

"It's good to see you," Callie smiled, embracing the older woman.

Barbara continued to chat the brunette for a moment, making small talk. She could tell Callie was surprised by their appearance. "I guess you're surprised to see us. Arizona said you didn't know we were coming."

Being a gracious host, Callie smiled and replied, "I didn't, but its definitely a pleasant surprise." One could say that the improved Callie Torres tried a little harder to be nice to her in-laws. It also didn't hurt that she was in a little hot water with her wife at the moment. Certainly making a scene would have only caused the brunette more trouble with the blonde wife.

"Mama's here. Now we can eat!" Monty announced, focusing the attention on Callie. The Colonel looked around at the brunette and Tom standing just outside the dining room with Barbara. He smiled, Callie smiled. It was...civil, if that's what you want to call it.

Callie walked in and looked over at her father-in-law. He was sitting in her seat. But, she needn't worry, Monty would be sure that his grandfather knew who's seat that was.

"That's mama's seat. You gotta move, she don't let nobody sit there," the small brunette smiled sadly at his grandfather.

It was the facts as Monty saw them, he had been booted from that seat more times than he cared to remember. It was the best seat in the house, because of the picturesque views of the lake. Large windows faced directly across from Callie's seat, as she enjoyed looking outside while she ate.

Arizona had walked out of the room, she didn't hear what Monty said. Whether or not she would have said anything or corrected Monty's assessment, nobody knows. However, she wouldn't want her father to have felt out of place as a guest in her home. After all, there were eleven other chairs around the heavy wooden table, and the blonde was very much about hospitality when guests or family were around.

Callie smiled, looking at Monty. Oh, how her son could just stir up a hornets nest without knowing what he was doing. But, it was her usual seat, he was right about that. However, tonight, she didn't care to argue.

The Colonel was about to stand, when Callie motioned for him to sit. "It's perfectly fine Daniel. Have a seat there, I can sit somewhere else," Callie smiled. Her tone was neutral, not mad, not happy...just neutral.

The Colonel felt a little on the spot as his grandson continued to stare at him expectantly. He knew that no one sat there but Callie, and he wasn't taking to kindly to his grandfather not listening to him.

Daniel rose and pulled the chair out for Callie. "It's not a problem, I wasn't aware that was your seat. I will just sit down here by Gavin." Walking toward the other side of the room, Daniel started coughing as he sat down by his oldest grandson. The older man watched Gavin as he played a video game on his iPad.

"You okay grandpa?" Monty asked. His grandfather had coughed a lot since he had arrived.

Clearing his throat, Daniel waved off his grandsons comment, "I'm fine," the old Colonel answered, taking a sip of his water.

Arizona, wouldn't you know it, came in on the tail end of the conversation where her father was giving up his seat and her wife immediately took it. To her, it sounded like and appeared that her wife had just booted her father from the chair. Oh, now you know that didn't set well. It was a misunderstanding, but she didn't know that.

Misunderstandings occur all of the time. Sometimes, they are hard to straighten out. Sometimes, they are down right impossible to clear up. Oh, what impeccable timing Callie seemed to be experiencing today with every situation she encountered. It was as if there were an omen or something that hovered over her today.

Callie just seemed to be racking up those points with the blonde today. This was strike two, with Victoria Rollins being a strike one. Callie stood from her chair as Arizona glared at her. Setting down the food, the blonde kept her eyes trained on the brunette, staring her down, as she walked back into the kitchen to finish grabbing one last item.

About that time, Carmela entered the dining room. Arizona had invited her over as well. The Robbins and Carmela spoke and were soon chatting away as they shared a common interest, their grandchildren.

Callie followed Arizona into the kitchen. Pale hands were full with a long glass dish. The blonde slammed the over door shut, and placed the hot item on the counter to cool.

"That was not what it looked like." Callie opened up the conversation.

It really was not. Daniel had opted to give up his seat. But, from the view and scene Arizona walked into, it looked like the brunette had asked him to get up. Was asking the Colonel to move a realistic request? Maybe? Maybe not? Depends on one's personal opinion. However, to Arizona, who thrived on hospitality, she wasn't too thrilled at what she thought she saw.

"I saw what I saw," the blonde replied taking the oven mitts off and placing them on the counter.

Callie started to explain. "You didn't see or hear everything. Monty said..." But, she was cut off by her wife, who was fuming with frustration.

"Oh save it Callie! You are just mad that they are here. And then you go and ask for daddy to get out of your chair. He's been sick. Can't you hear that cough? Cut him some slack!"

Pointing to the dining room, the blonde gritted her teeth. "There are eleven other chairs. You could have sat in another one. It's call hospitality Callie, something you know nothing about."

Instead of stepping back and easing away from this situation, especially with family in the other room, the brunette came around to meet her wife. Seizing Arizona's personal space, Callie unleashed the famous Torres temper that she was well known for. "I've had just about enough of your accusations Arizona. You don't know a damn thing. You've jumped to conclusions..."

Pointing to her herself, Arizona asked, "I've jumped to conclusions? Me? I hope you're right and I have. I really hope that I have jumped to conclusions and you are not sleeping with your former girlfriend for the past two days or maybe even longer. How the hell should I know what you do on these trips you take? I would probably be surprised at how many women you've been with while you were away."

Callie became infuriated. Could you blame her? She was being falsely accused. But, in Arizona's defense, it didn't look exactly promising for Callie either. After all, Callie hadn't mentioned this Victoria before, and when she did, it was during sex. That made things a little suspicious in Arizona's mind today when the blonde lawyer answered the phone.

Arizona's words pushed Callie over the edge. She's was being accused of infidelity. She knew what she did on business trips, and sleeping around wasn't one of them. Unfortunately, Callie snapped. Backing Arizona against the wall oven, Callie blocked the blonde in.

Yellng in Arizona's face, "Shut up! Do you hear me? Shut up!" Callie came off in the most aggressive manner.

As Arizona reached toward the knife drawer, a deep throat cleared, breaking the tension in the room. The colonel asked, "Is everything alright in here Arizona?"

Now, just because Arizona had her hand on the knife drawer handle didn't necessarily mean anything. Maybe she was just repositioning herself as her brunette wife had so aggressively hemed her against the the oven door. Maybe she was needing to slice the ham she had prepared, so she was just grabbing a knife to assist. Or maybe the new Arizona was a whole lot feistier than what she once was. No one knows why her hand rested there, and no one really needed to find out. But, we all know she wouldn't hurt Callie. Back her off maybe, but not intentionally harm the brunette in any way. That we are most certain of.

Callie looked back and narrowed her eyes at the older man. Of all the times for him to visit, and walk into her kitchen, when things were not going well. She was about to reign down her temper on Arizona, giving her wife a piece of her mind, when they were interrupted. Oh, the timing of this day just couldn't get any worse.

Arizona pushed Callie back toward the sink, and answered her father in a perky voice, or as perky as she could fake at the moment.

"Everything's fine. We'll be out in a minute." Watching her father turn away and walk into the dining room, the blonde flipped around in a storm of fury.

"Do not come in here and lie to me. And do not tell me to shut up. This is my home too, and I will speak if and when I choose to." Grabbing the oven mitts, Arizona reached to grab the casserole dish, it was Gavin's and Callie's favorite she had made tonight. Two tanned arms stilled her movements once again.

"Don't call me a liar, and I won't tell you to shut up. We have got to get this straightened out immediately. You have assumed a lot of things today, and none of them are even close to being correct." The cold dead stare of the dark brown eyes were locked with blue orbs. Both were silent and the only sounds in the room came from their breathing.

"Well, it will have to wait until after dinner Callie. There is a room full of people waiting on us. Are you going to release my hands so I can take this to the table?" Arizona wasn't one for her wife's aggressiveness when she was angry. But, in Callie's defense, Arizona was not listening to her.

Knowing Callie as we do, brunette's reaction to Arizona was to be expected. When it came to anything concerning Arizona, she was well known to explode in volcanic waves. This is who Callie was...she was demanding. She was forceful. If there was ever a problem between her and Arizona, she demanded it be resolved immediately. However, her method of delivery...it could probably have used a little work.

Everyone sat around the table minutes later, with the brunette sitting in her usual seat at the head of the table, facing the large window. Arizona sat to her right, as always.

"Who wants to say grace?" Arizona asked looking around, all the while ignoring Callie. At the moment, it wouldn't be proper for her or Callie to do it...they were far from being in a prayerful mood tonight.

This was a tradition that Carmela observed with her family, as she was a devout Catholic. And, it was a tradition that Arizona had continued and upheld in her family as well. As for Callie, she didn't' care to observe it as her father wasn't too fond of it either, but she didn't fuss. It was tradition.

Monty giggled. "Grace," he said and started snickering.

Gavin smiled, but he was much slicker than Monty. He seldom got caught with anything, not that he ever did anything bad. Gavin was just more reserved and kept things well hidden. Wonder where he got that from?

Arizona shot a very stern look over to Monty, who immediately straightened in his seat. That look his mommy gave him, yea, you didn't want much of that for sure.

"Zip it." Callie cut her eyes to her youngest son.

Tom spoke up, "I'll say it." Thank God for Tom...he stepped in when no one else would.

Plates were full and it was a little quiet, except for the occasional, "Honey this is so delicious," comments Barbara and Carmela made. Callie sat quietly in her seat, picking at her food. She wasn't in a good mood, and food wasn't what was on her mind. She needed the house empty, void of all family, so she and Arizona could get this straightened out. The brunette would literally go crazy if this wasn't fixed tonight.

Sitting in her own little world, Callie was pulled from her thoughts as her son addressed her. "You are not eating your food." Monty whispered to his mama.

He always sat at the left side of Callie when they had dinner in the dining room. It was "his" seat, just like his mama had hers. Wonder where he got that from?

Callie smiled a sad smile, and answered, "I'm not that hungry."

Arizona didn't look over at them, but she heard the whispers. Then, she heard Monty ask, "Is mommy mad at you?"

Wow, children can be so perceptive sometimes. They know, even without anyone telling them when something is wrong. Of course, they possibly heard Callie yelling at Arizona earlier in the kitchen, that was a dead giveaway. But, in general, children know when their parents are mad or upset with one another. You can't fool a child.

Callie answered, "Don't worry about it." Hoping to stop Monty from continuing, Callie was about to start up a conversation with her mother at the table, but was interrupted by her son.

"Mommy? Why are you mad at mama?" Once again, impeccable timing. Yes, you could always count on Monty.

One could have heard a pin drop in the spacious dining room now. Cutting her blue eyes at her wife, Arizona cocked her head sideways. "Really?" She whispered to her wife.

Callie just smiled at everyone looking in their direction, then said, "So, how long will you guys be visiting?"

Of course, she knew, Arizona had told her it was a week. But, it was the only thing she could think of on the spur of the moment. And, with the tension between she and Arizona now, she hoped it was not as long as her wife had told her earlier. A week would be hell, if things stayed the way they were tonight.

Daniel answered Callie's question before Barbara did. "A week. I hope that's okay." Taking a sip of his water, the old Colonel began to cough once again.

Did Daniel Robbins just say he hoped it was okay? He was quite calm and placid tonight. Well, except for entering the kitchen earlier, breaking up Callie and Arizona's very heated argument. To sum it up, Daniel Robbins seemed like a different person this evening.

Callie answered immediately, "Of course. That's perfectly fine. Stay as long as you like."

Did she mean that? Oh, hell no. You know she didn't. Everyone sitting at the table looked a little surprised by her words, especially Arizona. Gavin and Monty however, were quite excited by that idea.

"You can stay for two weeks." Gavin insisted.

"Yea!" Monty yelled down to the end of the table where his grandparents sat.

Callie sighed, and looked over at Arizona, who refused to look in her direction. The blonde starred at her plate, or looked to the right, toward the rest of the family. It was as if Callie were invisible to her. So far, dinner time at the Torres home was not going well at all.

As if the idea of two weeks with the Robbins were not enough for Callie, Barbara was about to take the air out of the room. "How about we just stay permanently?"

What the hell did she just say, Callie thought silently. Oh, that was not good at all.

Chocking on her wine, Callie asked, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" It was out of Callie's mouth before she had a chance to realize what she had just said.

Arizona looked at her mother with a questioning look. Was Barbara saying what she thought she was saying?

"Well, Daniel and I have talked about it, and we've decided to relocate to be close to you all. So, we're moving to Nevada!" The squeals were deafening in the large vaulted dining room of the Torres home.

"Oh my God, Mom! Dad! That's great!" Arizona replied.

This was great news to her. She loved her parents, and for them to pack up and move to be closer to her and the kids...Oh, she could just see her and her mother shopping together...having lunch together...her father and the boys could go fishing...happy times is what Arizona saw ahead as she beamed.

"I know. I know." Barbara laughed.

Gavin and Monty were so excited. They were already telling their Grandpa what they had planned. "We can go fishing. Oh, and you've got to see us take our horseback riding lessons. You could take us Grandpa. Mama always takes us, but you could start doing it instead of her."

Gavin's heart was in the right place. Now, he is just a child, let's not forget that. The excitement was too much, he didn't mean to push his brunette mother to the curb. But, do you think that's how Callie took it. Like hell Daniel Robbins would be replacing her during horseback riding lessons. That was hers...and hers alone to handle. She and Arizona had a clear understanding on that.

Callie narrowed her brown eyes on Daniel. He was essentially moving in on her territory. She wasn't too fond of the old Colonel as it was, but with him living in the same state as her, oh that just wasn't going to work. Callie was about to speak, when Arizona asked her mother a question.

"Have you talked to a real estate agent yet?" the blonde asked.

Callie looked over to Barbara. The older woman answered, "No, we haven't. We put our house up for sale, to see if we could get any bites, and...someone made us an offer yesterday. So, we have to find something soon. Daniel said we are going to look while we are here. Maybe we can find something near Lake Tahoe."

Callie closed her eyes. Near Lake Tahoe...shoot her and shoot her now. It would be less painful than having her in-laws as neighbors. She would buy every damn piece of property in the area if it meant they couldn't live near her. She needed to control this situation before it got out of hand. Maybe she needed to talk to her real estate agent...that's when bells went off in the brunette's head.

Jumping with the idea in her head, Callie said, "Why don't I speak to Jane Tarver, she's my personal real estate agent. She can take you around and I am sure she will help you find just what you are looking for. I will call her for you tonight after dinner."

Well, if that didn't score brownie points, nothing would. And guess what...it did. Arizona looked over at her wife, and smiled the first smile that the brunette had seen tonight. Callie smiled back raising her brows at Arizona. Arizona thought Callie was making a grande gesture toward her parents, she really did.

"Thank you Callie," The Colonel replied.

"Absolutely, not a problem. It's my pleasure." Callie answered back.

Oh, she wasn't about scoring any brownie points with the blonde wife, although, that didn't hurt at all. No, she had another motive behind the facade she wore tonight.

Everyone continued eating and the table conversation and laughter pickup up tremendously after this announcement came forth. Gabby became a little restless in her rocking seat on the floor, so Barbara went to retrieve her granddaughter. As their family meal continued, everyone felt the ill temperament that had filled the room disperse. Was it really gone? What do you think?

Tom and Carmela said their goodbyes as Callie walked them to the door. Tom pulled Callie outside, questioning the brunette's sudden helpfulness. "What are you up to? You really want Jane to find them a house near you?"

Callie smiled...oh he had no idea what she had up her sleeve. "I will take care of that, just handle my Amerus buyout, and leave the Robbins to me." Patting her friend on the back, he followed behind Carmela who had walked on ahead. He would be staying over tonight in one of her guest rooms, until the Torres jet would fly him back to New York in the morning.

"I will call you tomorrow Tom," Callie called out as the lawyer waved and disappeared into the shadows.

"Can we watch a movie?" Gavin asked Arizona. It was an animated cartoon about pets. He and Monty loved that movie and they wanted to watch it with Grandpa.

"Sure, but after it's over, you have to go wash up and then its straight to bed." Arizona replied.

Arizona and Barbara cleaned the kitchen as Daniel finally had a chance for some uninterrupted time with Gabby, and of course his grandsons. Callie went MIA for a while. She locked herself in her office. There was an important phone call to make. Yes, in case you are wondering, she was talking to Jane Tarver. They had some "business" to discuss.

Thirty minutes into the movie, the kitchen was cleaned. Arizona and Barbara joined everyone in the family room. Family time is nice isn't it? Especially when everyone shows up. The only one missing from this little party was Callie. Soon enough, the brunette made her way to the family room and looked around.

Arizona and her mother were sitting on the sofa together, sharing a magazine and quietly chatting. Gabby was asleep in Daniel's arms. The boys were vegged out in front of the television, completely wrapped up in the animated pets movie they loved so dearly.

This was the first time that Callie felt like an outsider in her home. Why? She wasn't really sure. But she did. Callie sat on the sofa across from Arizona and her mother and watched the mother-daugher duo interact. They were happy. The two women were much the same in personality. Both bubbly, both happy and perky, both loved children.

Callie looked over at Daniel, watching him rock Gabby in his arms. Catching his eye, he winked at the brunette and gave her a sincere smile. She felt a little shame at that moment. He was actually being kind to her. Yep, shame became her newest friend tonight.

Callie stared at Arizona through out the entire movie, never once looking at the screen. The Colonel noticed his daughter-in-law's sad expression as she looked over at Arizona and Barbara. He knew Arizona was giving Callie the cold shoulder. Anyone could see that tonight. He didn't hear what they were arguing about in the kitchen earlier, but when he walked in and saw that Callie had Arizona cornered, with her arms around the blonde, restricting her moves, telling her to shut up, and he didn't like what he saw.

As a father, you couldn't blame the man. That was his baby girl, same as Gabby was Callie's baby girl. Could you imagine years from now, someone doing that to Gabby and Callie walking in on that? Oh, hell to pay wouldn't be the phrase for it. The brunette might just end that person's life right then and there with her temperament. It's called being a parent. No matter how old your children get, they will still be your babies. You just have to know when to back off and let them handle their own problems.

Now, with the Robbins moving to Nevada and possibly close to Arizona and Callie, would Daniel Robbins be more likely to stay in their problems or out of them? Who knows for sure what the future holds.

But, don't you find it strange, just a tad, that after all these years, Daniel and Barbara Robbins suddenly decide to move to Nevada? Why hadn't they decided that sooner? Are we led to believe that after baby Gabby's birth, they suddenly want to be near their grandchildren?

Yes, we know Barbara had wished she saw them more. And Daniel did too, he just wasn't as vocal about it. But, to pickup and move after years of living in D.C...there was just something to be said about that.

At nine-thirty, Barbara and the Colonel tucked their grandkids in their beds for the night. Daniel looked and noticed the security televisions and cameras all through the second floor of the home and, he had already noticed the bottom ones as well. He didn't say anything, but he wondered why.

Callie waited by the bedroom door for Arizona to come inside. She had already said goodnight to their children. She was quite fidgety as she waited for her wife to finish with Gabby. They needed to talk. They needed to talk about the Victoria issue. They needed to talk about the Robbins moving here to Nevada. Hell, they needed to talk period. Any communication at this point would be nice. But, that seemed like a difficult thing because the in-laws seemed to be all over the place, upstairs and downstairs.

Callie heard Arizona talking to her mother in Gabby's room. "Mama, are you sure everything is okay? Moving here is a sudden decision. Somethings not wrong is it?" Callie waited patiently and quietly for her mother-in-law's response.

"We just want to be close to you sweetheart." The older woman answered in a soft, warm voice, much like Arizona's.

Hearing the mother-daughter duo say their goodnights, Callie waited. Barbara walked past Callie and Arizona's bedroom and back downstairs. She and Daniel would be sleeping in the guest bedroom downstairs near Callie's office.

Of course, you know Callie. Just in case the Colonel got any ideas in his head, she locked her door and set the alarm to her office. It might be overkill, but the brunette wasn't taking any chances with him again. She had found the bug that was planted in her office after Monty's birth. She knew it had to be him. She didn't trust Daniel Robbins before, and she didn't trust him now either.

But, keep in mind, everyone deserves second chances. Don't you think? You never know when, and if, this could be someone's last chance at redeeming themselves.

Arizona walked through the bedroom doorway, and immediately the door slammed shut behind her and she heard the lock turn. The blonde whipped around, to a very serious Callie. The brunette gently, but with much persistence, pushed Arizona toward the tall wing back chair in the corner of their bedroom, wanting her wife to sit down for a minute. They needed to talk.

Arizona wasn't sure what Callie was doing, so she pushed back against her wife, unaware of what Callie's intentions were. She didn't know what intentions the brunette had, but she wasn't liking this side of Callie Torres at all. "Your grip is too tight," Arizona said.

"I'm not hurting you. I'm holding onto you. You are going to sit and we are going to talk." Callie kept her hands on the blonde's arms, directing her wife to sit in the chair and securing her as she was prepared to hash this out with the blonde she loved more than life itself.

"You are hurting me," Arizona tried her best to ease out of the brunette's firm grip. Was it really that tight of a hold? No it was not. Arizona just wanted to stay mad a little longer. She felt she had a right to.

"No I am not. You're just mad and you don't want to listen. And you are going to listen to me." Callie knelt down on her knees in front or Arizona. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, she held on tightly, barring Arizona from moving.

Shaking her head, Arizona had her mind made up. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. I am sorry, but I'm not sure I buy your explanation. You flew home with Tom in hand because you thought you would be in trouble.

Callie agreed, "I did fly home as soon as I could because I did think I was in trouble. I know how this looks. I know my wife. I was certain this would be an issue and I came home and brought Tom to make things right. I didn't do anything."

"So you deny everything. You didn't sleep with her? You two didn't laugh and catch up like she said you did at lunch. You weren't having a grande old time like she made out?"

"I'm denying everything because I am telling the truth. Tom was there. Hell, call Jacob Stone if you don't believe me." Pulling her iPhone from her back pocket, the brunette scrolled though the contacts list to his name.

"Here, call him. Ask him if I became furious that she answered my phone. Ask him if I did in fact have her removed from this case. Ask him if I had ANY contact that was out of the way with her. He will tell you three things...Yes, I became furious. Yes, I told him to remove Victoria. And no, I was NEVER alone with her, not for a minute. He and Tom were there the entire time she and I were around one another. We never laughed or talked, we never had fun catching up. I never did anything to make you not believe in me or our vows. Nothing happened. I swear Arizona."

"You didn't know she worked there? You just mentioned her last night, and today she answers you phone. That's a little suspicious to me."

Callie blew out a breath. "No. I didn't know she worked there. Tom is the one that set everything up and found this firm, not me. That's what I was doing today, meeting everyone. I was shocked when she walked in."

Arizona still saw to many doubts. "I don't know if I believe you."

"Arizona. I swear it was a coincidence. This whole thing was a coincidence." Callie lay her head on the blonde's chest. What would it take for Arizona to believe her?

"Why didn't you tell me about her before? Why is her name coming up now?" Looking down at Callie resting on her chest, she heard the sniffing. She knew Callie was on the verge of tears.

"Because it hurts to damn bad. I...I refuse to go back there again." She was referring to Victoria cheating and how deeply that had scarred her from trusting again. "I could never trust anyone. I could never open up to anyone after that. Except you."

Arizona placed her hand on the back of Callie dark hair. "Look at me," Arizona said.

Callie looked up at her wife with tears in her eyes. She had never talked about this with anyone except her mother. Even then, the brunette kept some things hidden away. Her heart and the pain it felt wasn't everyone's business.

Arizona could see right through Callie. "You were really in love with here weren't you."

"Yes," Callie answered. There was no reason to lie or deny it anymore. We've all been there haven't we? At some point in our lives, we've all been hurt.

Victoria was the brunette's first love, there was no denying that. That's okay. Everyone has had a first love before. Callie had long gotten over Victoria. It was the scars she left behind that still taunted Callie.

Arizona may have not been the first person Callie loved, but she was the last person the brunette would ever give her heart to. No one would ever take Arizona's place. Callie had finally found true love, the kind that lasts.

"Do you still love her?" Arizona asked. It was a legitimate question at this point.

Callie confessed her heart to the blonde. "No. I love you. There will never be anyone that could ever come between us. You are it for me. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you." Tears fell from brown eyes, the sincerity was genuinely felt.

Arizona looked into her wife's eyes and knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Callie was telling the truth. Sometimes you have to trust even with all the doubts.

They stared at one another for a while without words being said. The eyes spoke for themselves. Finally, Arizona broke the silence.

"What does she look like?" It was a legitimate question too. Wouldn't you be curious as well? Sure you would.

"What does that matter? She's ugly." Callie retorted, still holding onto her wife's waist.

Arizona shook her head. "You must not have thought so, you were with her for two years." There was still some uncertainty and questions about this mystery woman that once held Callie's heart.

"She is not pretty, I told you she is ugly. She doesn't hold a light to you." Callie answered frankly.

In most people's eyes, Victoria would not have been described as ugly. On the contrary, she was far from that description. But to Callie, she was ugly; inside and out. That perception would never change.

Her bottom lip started quivering, as Arizona felt the tears start to fall. Her hormones still were not back to normal. But, this wasn't all hormones. No, it was a streak of jealousy, it was a little fear of the unknown woman and Callie's unaccounted time away from home, it was insecurity. That's what this was. Could you blame her?

"I don't like you traveling without me." And there it was...honesty. That's what more marriages need now days. Arizona was just being honest and showing her fears in their truest form. She trusted Callie, she really did. It was the other women she didn't trust. And, she missed traveling with her wife.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that won't we? I've been thinking, and hear me out." Callie took a deep breath. She wasn't sure Arizona would go for this suggestion, but she was really tired of her wife being on call at the hospital. The blonde seemed to always have to leave and have a crazy mixed up schedule at times. She was set to go back to work next week, but Callie had other ideas in the making. That was if Arizona would agree to them.

"What if we buy or build you your own office, and you could go into private practice. Work your own schedule and see patients at your own pace. Then, Gabby could go to work with you some and no one would say a word because you would be your own boss. And, if you wanted to go out of town with me, you could. I usually have my days scheduled far enough in advance so you would know. What do you say."

Throwing in the hook, Callie finished with, "You could decorate the entire building, just the way you like it. I will even splurge and get you that giant fish aquarium that you wanted for the house. But, the obnoxious thing stays at your new office. Deal?"

Now who could say no to that kind of deal?

Two tanned thumbs wiped the first tears that started to fall. "Don't cry. There is nothing to cry about."

Arizona nodded as her wife leaned in closer, capturing a soft kiss from the blonde's lips. It was a gently graze, and Arizona closed her eyes. She loved her wife. To think that someone would come between them, that would be too much to bear. Yes, she was jealous of Callie, very much so. Could you blame her? The woman was gorgeous.

"Do you believe me, that I have in no way broke our marriage vows?" Callie asked.

Nodding her head, Arizona replied, "Yes. I believe you. I trust you Callie."

"And about building you a new office?" Callie asked, turning her head to the side.

Arizona once again nodded her head. "I like the sound of that. But why were you mean to my dad earlier?"

Callie smiled. "If you had not walked out you would have heard Monty tell Daniel that was my seat. Daniel stared to get up and I told him to sit and I would find another seat. He got up anyway. I didn't tell him to move, your son did. I didn't give a damn where anybody sat at tonight. I just wanted to have this talk with you and clear the air. Hell, he could have sat at my desk and ate for all I cared."

Arizona knew Callie was telling the truth. Once again, you must look past the doubts to see the trust.

"I believe you," Arizona said.

"Good." Callie smiled, pulling her wife from the chair and onto the floor.

"Callie!" The blonde squealed as they landed on the plush carpet with a loud thump.

Callie pulled her wife on top of her first, stealing some quick kisses. But, it wasn't enough. Quickly flipping them over, Callie came to rest on top of Arizona. She could stay in this position all day if she had the time. Pushing her wife's shirt up, Callie got rather annoyed with the piece of garment in the way of her and Arizona's breasts. "This has got to go." Callie pulled on Arizona's long sleeve blouse.

The blonde raised her arms, slinking her way out of the red blouse, leaving her chest exposed, with only her red lace bra on. "I love red," Callie smiled as she cupped Arizona's breasts through the bra. Kissing the blonde's neck, Callie massaged her wife's breasts.

"Mmm...Callie...wait...shouldn't we talk about where we are sending the boys to school?" Arizona asked.

Callie was so enthralled with her wife's breasts as she undone the red lace bra and slipped it from the blonde's body. Taking a perfect shaped ivory breast in her hand, Callie gave it a quick lick with her warm tongue, causing Arizona to moan. This spurred the brunette further. Taking her wife's nipple in her mouth, she began to suck as she massaged Arizona's perfect ivory breasts.

"Oh, God Callie. The things you do to me," Arizona was quickly losing the battle to discuss their sons' education. But, she was the responsible one so she insisted again. "Callie, we have to stop and talk about this. You'll just go to sleep when we finish."

Callie didn't reply. She kept sucking, pushing Arizona further and further over the edge. Moving to the other breast, Callie turned her attention to it, preparing her wife for a night of sex. Several rounds if she had her way, and she usually did.

Callie's tongue licked from Arizona's breast, all the way up to the blonde neck and ear, nibbling as it stopped. Climbing further onto Arizona, she began to kiss her way slowly and meticulously down to her wife's clavicle.

Her tanned hands were wrapped in the blonde's hair as she continued her assault on the blonde's neck. Being sure to mark Arizona like she had marked Callie the night before, Callie made several bruised marks on her wife's neck and chest that would be hard to cover up and hard to explain, but she didn't care. She wanted people to see. She wanted her wife in the purest of ways tonight. They were to halves of the same soul.

"Shouldn't we move to the bed," Arizona asked as she felt Callie unbutton her pants.

Callie finally answered Arizona since this all started. "No. I want you here on the floor. I want you writhing under me. I don't care about school. I don't care about in laws," Callie kissed her wife neck again.

"I don't care about past lovers. All I want is to feel your skin against mine. I want us to take our time and let me show you how I much I love you." Lifting her wife up slightly, Callie pushed Arizona's jeans down her legs, with the blonde kicking them off to the side. She was now naked, except for the red lace thong panties she was wearing. They were Callie's favorite pair on her.

Callie slipped her finger next to her wife's wet slit, and gently ran it up and down, feeling the pools of moisture between her wife's thighs. "Looks like someone is ready?" Callie smiled as she kissed Arizona, their tongues dancing, battling for control.

Callie bit the blonde's lip slightly, causing Arizona to hiss. Smiling, the brunette kissed her way down Arizona's perfect shaped body. Hooking her fingers around the lace, Callie pulled her wife's panties down and tossed them across the room. "Lift you legs." Callie ordered her wife.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde's thighs, she pulled Arizona into her. Callie took a deep breath, smelling her wife's scent. It was what she loved the most. Having her wife in this position, was better than any multi-miliion dollar deal she had going on. Nothing compared to what so blatantly stared her in the face right now, and nothing ever would.

"Oh Callie," Arizona threw her arms back behind her head, arching her back as the brunette worked her miraculous abilities between her legs. Callie smiled as she continued. She would continue this position tonight, until the blonde begged her to stop.

"I am not the first person you loved. You are not the first person I looked at with a mouthful of forevers. We have both known loss like the sharp edges of a knife. We have both lived with lips more scar tissue than skin. Our love came unannounced in the middle of the night. Our love came when we'd given up on asking love to come. I think that has to be part of its miracle. This is how we heal.

I will kiss you like forgiveness. You will hold me like I'm hope. Our arms will bandage and we will press promises between us like flowers in a book. I will write sonnets to the salt of sweat on your skin. I will write novels to the scar of your nose. I will write a dictionary of all the words I have used trying to describe the way it feels to have finally, finally found you. And I will not be afraid of your scars. I know sometimes it's still hard to let me see you in all your cracked perfection, but please know: whether it's the days you burn more brilliant than the sun or the nights you collapse into my lap your body broken into a thousand questions, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I will love you when you are a still day. I will love you when you are a hurricane." ~ Clementine von Radics, Mouthful of Forever

A/N: So...I wonder what you all took from this chapter? There were several points I tried to make. I'm curious if you picked up on them.


	23. Surviving The In-Laws

"Surviving The In-Laws"

"Always remember that you've survived things that are worse than what you're going through now. If you survived your past, nothing or no-one can stop you. You're stronger than you think you are." - Sonya Parker

Barbara Robbins raised her eyebrows. "I'm not sure I like this one. Are you sure there aren't any other properties around the lake?"

The rundown house was somewhat unappealing to the Robbins'. What a good friend Jane Tarver was to Callie Torres. She showed the in laws the worst available homes in the immediate area. One couldn't blame Barbara for the disgust of this home they stood in front of. It was a real fixer-upper.

"No. I'm afraid there are none. Oh, but I've got several great houses that you would both love, and one is in the golf club. Callie says you play golf Daniel. I would be happy to show those to you." The real estate agent suggested.

She had worked for Callie as her person real estate agent, coming onto the Torres Group payroll for several years now. She was always helpful to Callie. Arizona had a few dealings with Jane while Callie was sick and recuperating, but for the most part, Callie was her boss.

"Is it around this area?" Barbara asked hopefully.

"Well, sort of, maybe fifty miles from here. That's not too far I hope. I mean, this is really a hot area around Lake Tahoe. Homes around here sell fast. On the California side however, there are tons of houses if you really want to be on the Lake." Jane was relentless in keeping The Robbins' as far away from the Torres mansion as possible. Personally, she didn't care where they moved to. But her boss did.

"There aren't any others for sale in the area?" Daniel asked the short, brown headed woman.

Daniel knew he had seen a couple of for sale signs when they came here two days ago. And he was correct. There had been some for sale signs in the area but, they had been removed quickly.

The lively real real estate agent shook her head.

"I guess we'll check out the one at the golf club. Are you sure there aren't any around. I thought I saw several for sale signs when we first got here two days ago?" Daniel looked around and scratched his head.

Was he dreaming when he saw those signs? He had even looked up on the internet and saw where there were several homes nearby, very nearby for sale that was in their price range.

Jane tried to move the Robbins' toward her Range Rover. Smiling sadly, she said, "They are under contract. I am so sorry, you've just missed them. They all have contracts, the ones in this area. Someone came in and swiped several at one time. Some investment group. That's pretty common around this area due to the lake."

That was the truth. Properties on and around the lake were scarce, they were hard to come by. It was also true that an investment group did come in and lock down several surrounding properties. We all know who did that.

No, it wasn't Callie personally that got a contract on the properties if that's what you are thinking. She wasn't that stupid. She had a corporation, under someone else's name. That way she had the ability to purchase property and it wouldn't be linked directly to her. Of course if one dug deep enough, that little secret could probably be exposed. But who would think to look?

Now, you are all thinking that was mean. But, it wasn't personal. It was just business. There is nothing wrong with buying up property around you if you have the money and want to control your neighborhood. Nothing wrong with that at all. Just ask Callie...sorry...just ask Everest Investments. There, that sounded better.

The hour drive drive to the home in the golf club came and went. Arriving in front of the very nice home, Barbara smiled. She liked it. It reminded her of their home in Washington. They lived on a golf course there too. But, she didn't play golf. Daniel played golf.

Touring the home, the couple remained silent. Jane Tarver talked while moving them through the tour of the home. She explained every appliance, every room in perfect detail. It was a nicely put together floor plan. This just wasn't exactly what they had in mind. They needed something that wasn't an hour drive from Arizona. Why you ask? That's a very good question.

"So how much is this one?" Daniel asked.

Surprisingly, it was well within their budget and means. They were not as rich as the Torres' but the Robbins' were hurting for money either. This house was a lot less expensive than what they had planned or expected to spend.

Barbara whispered, "Maybe we should just settle with this one. We'll likely need that extra money anyway, with the home care you'll require."

Daniel nodded in agreement. It really was Barbara's decision here. She was the one that needed to be happy about where she would live. His decision on this wasn't nearly as important as her's.

"Well take this one," Barbara informed the real estate agent. "Can we dig the papers tomorrow?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" Jane replied in a chipper tone. Whipping out her phone, she sent an email to her boss. Callie would be very happy about this.

The ride back to the Torres home was a quiet one. Daniel sat in the back seat and looked out the window. A little moisture collected in his eyes. Life sure doesn't turn out like you expect it to sometimes. Life can be quite unfair and unforgiving, can't it?As always, he tried his best to remain strong and unfazed be recent events. When things are bad, you still have to try and find hope.

Barbara sat in the front seat and stared in silence from the passenger window. A heavy load on her mind weighted the older woman's bubbly personality today. She really needed to be closer to Arizona.

Sure, an hours drive might not seem like much, but she was about to experience some challenges ahead and a burdensome responsibility to bear. She was in her late sixties, her eyesight at night wasn't the best. Carmela's wasn't either, it's all part of getting older. The difference in Carmela and Barbara now was, Carmela lived close by Arizona and Callie, next door to be exact, and Barbara did not. And, Carmela had chauffeurs. Barbara Robbins did not. She wasn't even wishing she did have a driver if you knew the truth. She just needed to not face this alone. She needed to be closer to her daughter.

Arizona and Callie have small children. Barbara understood that and didn't want her daughter to be back and forth on the road, traveling at various hours checking on their situation. It would be unfair to the blonde daughter. If they could have only been close by, it just would have made things so much easier on everyone involved.

Meanwhile, as the Robbins were on their way back from house hunting for most of the day, Callie was on her way back from Reno. She had a meeting at one of her casinos. Management issues are the worst. She had tried a much more level headed, honest, law abiding approach to the issue at hand. It was at the request of her wife. And, she was surprised that it had worked. The outcome seemed to be a good one, although it was a little to soon to tell.

Dialing her house, Callie let the phone ring. Yes, it was Monty that answered the phone most days. It was his official job from four until eight in the evening. Unless Callie was home, where she had to rush to beat her son's time. Even then, the two brunette's would battle over phone control issues. Arizona had suggested getting Monty and Gavin their own cell phones with restricted access to who could call in and who the boys could call. Maybe that would appease their sons phone greediness. So far, Callie wasn't to hyped on that idea.

"Torres house," Monty answered the call.

Callie had worked with her son on phone etiquette if he was going to insist on answering. She had suggested he say "Torres Residence" but the four year old had trouble saying that word.

"Hi baby," Callie replied to her very mannered son.

"Hi mama," Monty answered back.

"Is mommy right there?" Callie asked.

"Yes." Monty answered.

Callie in a very mannered tone, asked, "May I speak to her please?"

"Why?" Monty asked.

"Because I need to tell her something." Callie answered his question.

"Why?" Monty asked again.

Callie took the phone off speaker. She thought maybe her son couldn't hear her. "I said because I need to tell mommy something."

Oh, Monty could hear alright. His hearing was in excellent shape. Once again, he asked "Why?"

Callie was a little more assertive with her son. "Monty. I need to talk to mommy. Put her on the phone."

"Why?" Monty asked yet again. The four year old was pushing his luck with the brunette.

Children sometimes go through various stages as they develop. They either mimic or ask questions at times. It can be a rather annoying habit. But, it's usually just a part of growing up. Not always is that the case, but in this situation, that was the case.

The four year old wanted some interaction with his mama. He was just try engaging Callie in a conversation. The way you handle this is with positive attention. Arizona had her hands full with Gabby at the moment and wasn't giving Monty the attention he wanted.

Callie heard Gabby wailing in the background. The baby had been crying from a tummy ache for the past hour or so. Arizona tried everything she could think of, but it just didn't seem to be working.

"What's wrong with Gabby?" Callie asked Monty. She hoped to God he didn't ask why again.

"Mommy says her tummy hurts. Gavin put his air pods in so he don't have to hear her cry. But I don't have any air pods. Can you buy me some mama?"

Callie laughed. Answering Monty, the brunette said, "Christmas will be coming in a few months. Don't you want to wait for Santa?"

Monty as always was a quick study. He wasn't falling for that. "Santa's too slow. I can't wait till Christmas!"

"Is Grandma or Grandpa there to help mommy?" Callie asked.

"No." Monty replied.

"Tell mommy I'm on my way home. Will you do that for me?" Callie asked. From the sound of things going on in the background, Arizona had her hands full and talking in the phone would help at all. Callie would be there as soon as she could, but it would be at least an hour. It was her night to cook, and with Gabby crying, she knew her wife wouldn't be able to cover for her.

"Okay. I'll tell her. Bye!" Monty hung up immediately with Callie and ran upstairs to get his ear muffs. If he had to wait till Christmas, he might go deaf with the sounds Gabby was making.

Thirty minutes later, Barbara and Daniel walked into the house. The sounds of a very upset Gabby filled the first floor.

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked. Walking to her daughter and granddaughter, she placed her hand on Gabby's tiny back. The soft, pink gown Gabby wore felt so smooth.

"I don't know. I've tried everything. She won't stop crying. I think her tummy hurts. I have her some gas drops and that hasn't helped." Arizona was at her wits end.

"Let me try," Barbara suggested. Gladly, Arizona handed over her tiny blonde daughter. She hadn't ate in hours, there never seemed to be enough time. Today had been a busy day.

Arizona and Callie had enrolled their sons at Lake Tahoe School yesterday. Callie was hesitant at first, but this was the school that Arizona and the boys liked the best. Today was the boy's first day at their new school. Callie and Arizona had both taken them together. Gavin and Monty were excited to be going there. It had raved reviews.

"What I'm doing isn't working either." Barbara said, as she bounced and walked with Gabby for a few minutes. This evening the tiny blonde could not seem to be pleased.

Arizona shook her head as she took a bite of left over pasta. Any food item at this moment would help her feel better. Her sugar was starting to get low, and she could feel the sluggish effects of the dreaded diabetes.

"I don't know mama. Just keep walking." Arizona said with her mouth full. Minutes later, the blonde walked around the kitchen to start dinner. It was Callie's night to cook, but apparently she was running late.

Arizona put on the hamburger meat and started to brown it. They were having spaghetti tonight. Gavin walked in and offered to help. He loved cooking with his mom.

"Get the bread and butter it, I will turn on the oven." She told Gavin. The two worked together and got very involved in cooking. Soon enough, the wailing stopped. It was quiet and the only sounds were from the kitchen as Gavin and Arizona moved around.

Gavin turned to his mom who was placing the garlic bread in the oven. He said, "Listen, Gabby stopped crying."

He was indeed correct in his observation. The tiny baby had stopped crying after a very fussing afternoon. Arizona walked into the living room with Gavin on her heels. They were very much inquisitive as to the peaceful silence that now spread through out their home.

"Shh," Monty said, placing his small finger to his mouth. He was sitting on the right side of the recliner with his grandfather. And on the left, little Gabby lay in the old Colonels's arms, peacefully sleeping.

Was it the gas drops Arizona had given? Had they finally taken effect? Was it that Gabby gave into sleep and she wore herself out? Or was it that someone with a very strong, but gentle touch had lulled her to sleep with his deep, but soothing voice as they rocked? No one really could say for sure why Gabby finally stopped crying. But she did stop very soon after she was in her grandfathers arms.

Barbara took a quick picture with her phone. These were to be some cherished memories in the years to come. We don't all live forever you know.

Arizona smiled and walked back into the kitchen with her mother following behind her and Gavin. The oldest boy stirred the sauce as his mother checked the garlic bread.

Remembering that today her parents had went house hunting, Arizona asked, " So did you find a house?"

Barbara, who was a loving and passionate person, was usually strong. She had tried to be. She just had tried to hold it all in for too long. Sometimes you need to tell someone. Sometimes it feels like a relief to share your burden. They can get awfully heavy if you carry them alone.

The older blonde grandmother started to cry. She couldn't help it. Sure, things at this point could be much worse for her, and they would be in due time. The end of life progresses quickly at times. As humans, we have no pause button to stop that progression.

Arizona saw her mother's breakdown, and told Gavin to go and sit in the living room. She knew something was up. Although the blonde wasn't entirely sure what, she was a doctor. She heard the coughing from her dad. She saw the blood in the paper towel he held to his mouth this morning. She knew his color was off and he was a little thinner looking. He would wince when he moved. He probably looked okay to most people, but as a doctor and as his daughter, she could see what most wouldn't see.

"He's sick. That's why you are moving closer isn't it?" Arizona asked her mom. She knew there was a reason for their relocating.

Barbara wiped her eyes and nodded in agreement. She was to upset to talk. Words couldn't come out right now. She just needed to cry. Sometimes crying helps. It can feel like a relief to let it out.

"How long does he have?" Arizona asked. She though she knew what it was that her ailing father had. He had smoked cigars for years. And now, in the past two days, she hadn't seen the first sign of one.

"Not long," her mother answered. "It's advanced lung cancer. It's stage four."

Arizona nodded her head. Tears welled in her eyes. This was her daddy. If you've had the opportunity to be close to a your father, then you understand. Daddy's are special. They truly are.

Arizona asked one last question. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tonight. We decided it was as good of a time as any. We found a house. It's an hour from here. So that's a lot closer than Washington I guess." Barbara dried her eyes as she explained the house hunting situation to her daughter.

"There has to be one closer by. That's just preposterous. What investment group was it?" Arizona was surprised to hear of how her parents day had went.

There were not too many homes in the area for sale, but there were a few. Where she and Callie lived on Lake Tahoe, the homes were scattered and spread apart. They had neighbors, but they were quite a ways away. The nearby town had some homes, but they were not that nice or the area wasn't what her parents would have wanted. The Robbins weren't picky, but you want to live in a nice home when you've been used to living in one for most of your life. They really don't want to downgrade. So, they chose the golf club at The Palms.

"I'm not sure. She didn't say. The one I really would have like to have had was several houses down, it was maybe five miles or so. You have probably seen it. It's the brown house with..."

"The red door. Yea I know the one. And it is sold huh?" Arizona knew just the house her mother was speaking of. It was not nearly as large as their home, but it was cozy. More of a cabin like feel. It was perfect for the Robbins' especially in their present situation.

Only thing was, the red door stuck out like a sore thumb. Arizona had often told Callie that if the owners would let her, she would gladly repaint the front door for them. Yes, the red door bothered Arizona just that bad.

"It has a contract on it Jane said. So, we decided on the house at the golf club in Desert Palms." Barbara smiled through the disappointment. She and Arizona were a lot alike. They might now be happy about their situation, but they would muddle through it, and do it with a smile.

Arizona gave a sad expression to her mother. She wished they weren't an hour away and her father this sick. It would have been so much easier if they could have gotten the small brown house.

"So we're talking, what...three months or so?" The blonde daughter asked.

"They said two to three," Barbara replied as she continued filling the boy's glass goblets with ice.

That wasn't long at all. Daniel had steadily declined in his health. When they finally found the reason, the cancer had already metastasized. Lung cancer is a very bad disease.

Hearing the door chime signaled the brunette's arrival. "Will you tell the guys we're ready to eat?" Arizona asked her mother.

"Sure thing," Barbara winked and walked to the living room, leaving her daughter to finish up.

Callie bounded in the kitchen and threw her jacket over the barstool in a hurry. She rolled up her sleeves. She was late, but fully prepared to start cooking.

"I'm am so sorry I am late," the brunette panted. She was out of breath, as she had ran from the garage. Looking around she was surprised. Dinner was already prepared.

"You cooked? What about Gabby? She was screaming earlier when I called? How did you manage to cook with her screaming?" Callie was amazed Arizona had pulled this off.

"Mama and daddy came in and she finally quieted when daddy held her. I don't know what he did, but he certainly saved the day." Arizona gave a sad smile on that last part. There wouldn't be many more days for the old Colonel to save. How sad is that?

"You okay," Callie asked the blonde that looked to be on the verge of tears.

Hearing her sons about to enter the kitchen, Arizona, as her mother had done earlier, perked up. "Yep. I'm fine. Let's eat."

Callie watched as Arizona carried the large ceramic bowl of pasta into the dining room. The brunette followed behind with the sauce. Callie watched Arizona put up a brave front, but she knew something was wrong with her wife. Arizona was too perky. She always did that when something was wrong.

Sitting, they prayed and begin to plate their food. "I was starving. Were you hungry as me Gavin?" Monty asked.

"More," Gavin replied.

"No way," Monty smiled as he sucked his noodles through his mouth causing the most obscene slurping noises.

Callie hadn't seen her children since this morning when she and Arizona dropped them off for their first day at school. Naturally, she was curious about their first day.

"So how was the first day at school? Did you like it?" Callie asked her sons. She had wished she could have went with Arizona to pick them up, but she just couldn't make it today.

"Yes! I loved it!" Gavin proudly announced.

That was music to Callie's ears. All she had ever wanted was for her children to be happy and healthy. That's what any parent wants for their kids. She had high expectations for her boys, but Callie was no different than any other parent. She wanted them happy.

Monty answered next. "I did too. I want to go every day." The youngster said eagerly. This made Callie curious.

"Why?" Callie asked as she laughed at her youngest son that was now twirling his pasta around his fork, because Arizona had given him "the look". He has been most offensive in his table manners tonight.

"Because my teacher...she's hot!" Monty nodded his head and bopped around in his chair beside Callie. Oh, he was growing up way to fast.

Everone laughed, except Callie. She didn't like her son growing up this fast. Already noticing girls...or in this case women. She looked over at Arizona. The blonde seemed amused at Monty's confession. She was laughing, as was Gavin and the Robbins all enjoying Monty's latest confession.

"It's not funny," Callie informed her wife. It wasn't to her anyway. He was only four, well for a few more months anyway.

"Oh, he's only teasing aren't you Monty?" Arizona asked her son nodding her head and winking at him. She knew he was not, but maybe it would help Callie's feelings if he agreed.

Now, do you think Monty played along? Yea, you know him better than that. No, Monty did what he did best...stir the hornets nest.

"No. She is pretty mommy. Remember? You said she was a "very" pretty woman." Oh, childlike honesty. It's precious isn't it?

The color drained from Arizona's face as Monty said that. Biting her bottom lip, Arizona looked over at Callie. She had said that to her son. Monty hopped in the car and asked his mommy if she thought his teacher was pretty. He said he thought so, but wanted his mommys opinion. It was innocent and harmless, but to hear Monty's version, Arizona was checking the new pre-k teacher out. Especially since he emphasized "very".

Callie looked to Arizona and raised her eyebrows. "Very pretty huh?" The brunette asked.

Arizona smiled and said, "Oh now, he took that out of context." She shook her head quickly, giving her wife an innocent smile. She was innocent.

Callie looked over to Monty. He shook his head and smiled big, sinking his mommys boat with the brunette even further. He giggled and cheesed at Arizona after he did that. He thought it was funny.

The blonde nodded her head back at her son, and in a teasing way that she and Monty always had, she wrinkled her nose and said "Paybacks coming."

Monty threw his head back in laughter. He and his mommy were both quite the pranksters. Both loved to laugh and have fun. He knew she was kidding.

Everyone laughed and continued to eat, sharing their stories of the day. Although, if you knew the truth, Callie would be in to check out and meet this new teacher of Monty's. She had met the substitute filling in the day she enrolled her son's, but she hadn't met Mrs. Ellington personally like her sons and wife did on the day they visited.

As table conversation continued, Callie asked her in laws, "Did you find a house?" She had been so busy that she hadn't had a chance to speak to Jane Tanner yet. So she knew nothing of their search today.

They answered yes, and explained where they had decided to relocate to. Arizona kept quiet as he mother spoke. Never did Barbara say anything about a house near Callie. She had made up her mind to forge ahead with the house in the golf club and be happy.

"Well, sounds like everyone had a pleasant day then." Callie replied after hearing how the Robbins' day went.

Two hours later, the brunette sat in her office, with the door cracked open. She was going through some emails. She saw Jane's email from earlier and opened it. Inside, the email the real estate agent explained what the Robbins had decided to do and that they would be signing the contract tomorrow morning.

Callie was scrolling through when Arizona knocked on her office door. Peeping around the wooden frame, the blonde asked, "Are you ready to go to bed?"

Callie nodded and pulled off her glasses, placing them on the desk. She deleted the email from Jane, it had nothing of particular interest in it, but she took no chances anyway.

"You look tired." Arizona commented on her wife's appearance as the brunette walked toward her.

Callie wrapped her arms around the her beautiful wife's waist. Kissing Arizona on the lips, she said, "And you look like something's on your mind." There was no fooling Callie. She knew as soon as she walked into that kitchen this evening that something was wrong.

Arizona sighed. She closed the door so her parents couldn't hear. She needed to tell Callie. This was going to affect everyone. Callie furrowed her brow and looked intently at her wife.

"Daddy has cancer. Mama told me tonight. He only has two or three monthis left." Tears filled Arizona's eyes as she said those dreaded words to her wife.

Callie was stunned. Just stunned. She didn't know what to say. She and Daniel had never gotten along. They hate literally hated one another for years. But, she could tell that he seemed more placid and calmer on this visit. He had tried to be kinder to her. Wow, you just never know sometimes when it's your time to go. Makes you think doesn't it?

Before Callie could speak, Arizona said, "Mama really wanted the house a few miles away. You know the brown house with the red door. It would have been much closer and easier for me to have helped her with daddy. Now I've got to drive an hour. I wish there was something closer by. She said Jane told her that an investment group got a contract on several homes in the area and the brown house was one of them."

Arizona shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, we will just make the best of it." Stepping closer, she lay her head onto Callie's shoulder. Sometimes it feels good to be held, especially when there is so much uncertainty looming around. To feel the safe and wrapped in trusted embrace of your spouse, knowing that they would do everything in their power to make sure your world ran as smoothly as it possibly could.

Callie had yet to utter a word. What does one say at a time like this? What does one feel at a time like this? Guilt...Shame...that's how one should feel if they were behind tying up the nearby available properties so that their aging in laws couldn't live close by. Especially when one of them was dying and the other would live an hour away...and be all alone in a few short months. Yes, guilt and shame is how a person responsible for those actions should feel.

The two heavy feelings coursed through her veins as she held her wife close. Arizona had three children to attend to, a private practice she was going to open, a new building she would be building, and now, a dying father that she would have to drive back and forth to see about. Yes, guilt and shame were Callie's newest friends.

All she had been worried about was surviving the in laws. She had been through worse, she knew she would survive the week. So far, two days into their visit hadn't been too bad. Now, in light of the news of Daniels condition, Callie stopped thinking about survival with her in laws. She started thinking of what she could do to help with this most sad news.

"You ready for bed?" Arizona asked as she broke their embrace. Her eyes were tired and she felt sleep calling her. It had been a very long day.

"You go on ahead. I'll be up in a minute." Callie answered. Placing a tender kiss on her wife's lips, she placed her hands on either side of Arizona's slim face.

Holding her wife's face in her hands, Callie assured her wife, "We'll get through this. I promise you, I will do everything I can to make this as easy as possible for all of you."

Arizona smiled. This is one of the many reasons she loved Callie Torres...Heart huge heart. It was a side that many seldom saw.

She kissed Callie and replied, "You've already done enough. Being nice and helping them find a place is more than enough. I love you honey." The blonde was thankful for having a wife like Callie. Arizona walked out, leaving a conscience-stricken wife standing in her office alone.

The brunette felt like the lowest of the lowest right now. Callie had single handedly made a terrible day much worse. How could she had done that to Arizona? How could she have done that to the Robbins? No, she didn't know Daniel was dying, no one knew that but he and Barbara. But, she couldn't help but feel responsible for making this day even worse.

Callie walked over to her desk and picked up the phone. Dialing the number, she waited for the voice to come through the speaker.

Hearing her friend answer, Callie replied, "Hi Jane, its Callie..."

"When things are bad, we take comfort in the thought that they could always be worse. And when they are, we find hope in the thought that even though things are so bad, they have to get better."

A/N: I will be honest...I hate to retire the old Colonel. True confession. But, everything has an expiration date I suppose.

 

Up Next: "Haunt You Every Day"


	24. Haunt You Everyday

"Haunt You Every Day"

"...I don't know anyone who isn't haunted by something or someone. And whether we try to slice the pain away with a scalpel or shove it in the back of a closet ... our efforts usually fail..."

The little brown cabin with the hideous red door now had some "new" occupants. A medium size flag on a black iron rod waved through the air and the end of the drive now. It had the letter "R" stamped in the middle of it. Maybe that gives an indication as to who the new occupants were.

Yes, Daniel and Barbara resided here now. Callie called Jane Tarver that night, and told her to hold off on the house in the golf club. She informed her real estate agent that she would be purchasing the brown house for the Robbins'. Asking Jane to call Barbara the next morning, Callie told her employee just what to day. How that conversation went, it was quite a rare treat to watch.

Flashback

Barbara, Arizona, and Gabby dropped the boys off at Lake Tahoe School this morning. They then went grocery shopping. Monty had requested cinnamon rolls, pancakes just were not hitting the spot anymore for breakfast. Gavin wanted pop tarts, and they were trying to find several nutritious items that Daniel would enjoy as his appetite wasn't the best.

Today was the day after Barbara and Daniel had went house shopping. It was the day that the Robbins' were to sign the contract on the golf club house. The store was rather quiet this morning, and shopping went smoothly. Gabby enjoyed ridding in her car seat that sat inside the grocery buggy. She was in a much better mood than last night, that's for sure.

Placing the groceries in the car, Arizona latched down the car seat and secured her daughter tightly. No sooner than she was behind the steering wheel, Barbara's cell phone rang.

Answering in her soft, motherly voice, "Hello," Barbara heard Jane Tarver on the other end of the line.

"Hi Barbara. It's Jane. Listen, you are in luck. The brown house, the one investment group that had a contract on it, they turned it back. It's back on the market!"

Barbara's eyes went wide with excitement. This was a dream come true. Who ever was responsible for this...they deserved a very big hug.

"Really? That is awesome news! Arizona... the brown house is now available! Isn't that great?"

Arizona squealed with excitement. Gabby did too, but for an entirely different reason.

They couldn't wait to get home to tell Callie and Daniel the news. The two blonde's were ecstatic. Could you blame them? It was a light in their present darkness. This was the best gift they could have received.

Arizona dropped Barbara off at home. She told Daniel and he was happy. Arizona drove five miles up the road, and pulled into the iron gates of her home. She couldn't wait, she knew Callie would be excited.

Carrying Gabby inside, the security guys were behind Arizona, carrying in the outrageous number of groceries she had purchased. But, her sons did like to eat.

"Hey baby," Callie greeted her two favorite blondes in the world. Giving her wife a kiss, Callie took Gabby and got some of that precious sugar that everyone adored.

"You are never going to believe this. The brown house is available. That investment group turned it back. Isn't that great?"

"Yes, it is! Arizona that's great news!" Callie replied. Then she had an idea that she wanted to share with the blonde.

"You know, maybe we should but that for them. You'll inherit it anyway one day. Maybe that should be our gift to them. It's the least we can do." Callie raised her dark brows in anticipation.

"Are you sure you want to do that for them?" Arizona asked. She knew there was bad blood between her wife and parents. She would never ask Callie to do something like this for them. But she really did appreciate her wife suggesting it.

Callie nodded. "I think we should," she replied. Which made her wife fall in love with her all over again.

End of Flashback

Callie sent several guys to Washington to pack up the Robbins' home and the large moving truck was then driven out to Nevada, housing their belongings. They got the Robbins' settled in nicely and the place seemed to fit them just right. Gavin and Monty were thrilled that their grandparents lived close by.

Callie's first objective was to paint the front door. She had picked out a color, with her wife's approval of course, and brought a couple of gallons over the day after the Robbins' moved in. She and Arizona took on the task of painting the red front door. Why didn't they hire someone? Because this was Arizona...she loved to paint and decorate herself. And, Callie wasn't about to take this experience from her wife. Arizona had longed to paint the neighbor's front door, and Callie was going to make sure that dream of hers came true. As silly as it was...it was really coming true now.

"This is already looking better," Arizona giggled as she splashed some paint on the red front door.

"I agree," Callie replied as she brushed the new paint on carefully.

They worked as a team, and within a few hours, two coats were on and the red door was no more.

"I feel like I have accomplished more doing this than I did in medical school," the blonde laughed. It was a true accomplishment for her. She was not OCD like Callie, but that door had bothered her more than even she realized.

Callie laughed. She was glad to see her wife happy. Well, as happy as one could be with a dying parent. It was a nice day out, and fresh air always did Callie good. Callie decided to walk back to her house from her in-laws after she and Arizona finished painting. The kids and Arizona had stayed behind, visiting with Daniel and Barbara.

She arrived home feeling refreshed after the long walk. The brunette walked up to the guard's gate and chatted with Steve for a moment. Pressing the button, the heavy iron gates opened and Callie walked on to the premises of her Lake Tahoe estate. She was greeted by Rocco and the new employee she had just hired on. His name was Tony. The three chatted a few minutes then Tony walked on toward the guard shack, and left Rocco and Callie to talk alone.

"What's all that brown paint all over your clothes?" Rocco asked. "You got more paint on you that on the damn door it looks like." He laughed at Callie. She took it in stride. You can do that when you are friends. Teasing is acceptable if you know there is no harm intended.

Callie laughed. She knew her words were safe around her guys. She would not have said what she was about to say around anyone else, you understand. Not would she joke about a thing like this with Arizona. If the blonde would even catch onto what she was even referring to.

"You didn't know I still paint houses?" the brunette asked Rocco.

She smiled, and Rocco roared with laughter. That phrase wasn't just idle chit chat. Those words carried another meaning. The phrase "Paint Houses," was mob slang for killer- as in splattering blood over floors and walls.

Now don't get upset with Callie, it was in good humor and fun, just a twisted sort of fun, if you will. No, she wasn't killing anymore. Arizona had made an honest woman out of her. She tried to do better and live up to her wife's expectations. She was law abiding, well, sort of. But, in fairness, the blonde had been in a couple of shady dealings herself when Callie was sick, so she really had no room to point fingers anymore. And, Arizona didn't. She just expected and insisted that they work toward legitimacy. Which, by the way, was what they were doing. They were working hard to be legitimate. It would come, it just takes time.

"No, I thought Arizona clipped your wings," Rocco teased Callie more. Callie was a different person that the one Arizona had married. She was a lot tamer and calmer. Sure, she would explode from time to time, but she tried to reign in it as much as possible. Her father would be so proud.

Callie smiled once again. It probably looked to many as if Arizona had "clipped her wings." And, in some ways the blonde probably did. Arizona done it with the best of intentions, and so far it had worked. Well, for the most part. Callie had a set back, every now and then, but she never killed them. She just tried to use other methods to control her situations if they got out of hand.

"At least we've got them situated." Callie rubbed her head. Rocco agreed. They had worked hard to get the Robbins' into their new home and it had went off in a very organized and swift manner. Just the way Callie intended for it to go.

The brunette had kept her word. She made the moving process and transition as easy and smooth as possible on her wife and her in laws. She tried to make their everyday lives a little easier by coming up with several ideas to help her in laws as well as Arizona.

She had hired a sitter, to give Arizona and Barbara a break. It allowed her mother in law to get out at least a couple of hours a day. Having a sitter gave Barbara peace of mind when she left him. Callie tried every possible thing she could think of to make this whole terrible, painful process they were experiencing to be less burdensome and taxing on her family.

She even had Rocco and or Steve take the boat over several days a week and place Daniel on it, taking him for a slow, gently ride around the lake. He loved to fish, so the guys would take him out, along with Gavin and Monty and fish for a few hours. Daniel was weak, and very sick, but he enjoyed his time on the lake. It was something he had never taken the time to do, because he spent most of his life working, never taking much time off.

Callie had every kind of candy, vegetables, fruit trays, you name it sent to the Robbins' home. Daniel's appetite had further decreased as time went by. The brunette tried her best to come up with knew ideas to encourage eating. She was never hands-on herself with Daniel, but she made up for it in her gestures and extravagant ways.

The weeks seemed to pass by in a hurry. They always do when you want time to slow down. And, in this case, they all wished that time would indeed slow down.

Some people decline rapidly a the end of their journey with cancer, and others seem to live on despite all odds. It's hard to know what can be expected in the final stages of lung cancer. Many want some idea of what to expect at that stage of the journey. They want to know for their loved ones, but also for themselves. The experiences vary greatly. Some people have pain, while others experience very little. Some people need oxygen to assist in breathing and control shortness of breath; others may breathe comfortably.

There are often many symptoms that accompany lung cancer and the end of life. Some patients have brain metastases, others develop and obstruction or bleeding from the large airways. Profound fatigue is very common during the late stages as is weight loss and loss of appetite. Muscle wasting often occurs in latter stages of cancer as well. Pain is a concern as lung cancer is known to spread to the bones in the chest and spine, causing tremendous pain for the patient.

Daniel was now hospitalized in Barton Health in the Lake Tahoe area. He was doing poorly now. Arizona and Barbara had been taking turns staying with him, so he was not left alone. He had been there a week, and rapidly deteriorating. This evening, after school, Callie brought the boys and Gabby to visit their dying grandfather. Callie visited faithfully everyday. She never said much to Daniel, and he never said much to her either. There was however, something still hanging in the air between the the old Colonel and his daughter in law. Both felt it. Both of them wanted to reach out to one another, but pride had kept them from being the first to start the conversation. So, Callie visited every day, and just sat there, talking to Arizona or Barbara, but always looking toward her father in law.

This evening, Daniel kissed his grandsons goodbye. "I love you both," he said.

"I will be back tomorrow, Grandpa." Gavin promised.

"Me to buddy," Monty said as he gave the biggest of hugs. That was his buddy. No one was quite like grandpa.

Daniel smiled back as they walked toward the door. "I'll be here," he said in his weak, frail voice.

Arizona placed Gabby next to her daddy so he could get some of that good baby love. That beautiful blonde baby had the best sugar in the world. If you don't believe it, ask her grandpa.

"I love that sweet girl," Daniel said as he kissed Gabby.

The tiny blonde baby was not quite fifteen weeks old. So young...she would never remember her grandfather or his battle with this dreadful disease, but she would hear the stories from her mommy about the Grandpa Robbins for years to come.

Arizona took Gabby back into her embrace, and kissed her daughter goodnight. It was her night to stay with her father. Barbara was tired, as most caregivers often are. She needed to rest tonight.

"I will see you in the morning," Arizona smiled and waved at her children, sending them home with their brunette mother. "Be good at school tomorrow." The blonde said to her boys. Of course, she was referring to Monty. He had been in time out quite a bit lately. Probably due to the last eight weeks of his home being a little topsy turvy.

Callie and Carmela had taken over more of the responsibilities now that Arizona was basically tending to her father, along with Barbara. Little Monty just needed some attention, that was all that was wrong. And, his blonde mother knew that as well.

"I'm always good." Monty smiled innocently.

Mrs. Ellington had texted Arizona several times over Monty's antics in the classroom. Once Arizona explained the situation they are going through, Blair Ellington understood. She tried to work though this with the little four year old. Mrs. Ellington was a very nice person. She was so nice in fact, that she would often text or call Arizona to check on Monty's grandfather's condition several times a week. What a nice teacher.

As Callie and the kids were walking out of the hospital door, Daniel spoke up. "Can I talk to Callie alone for a minute?" He was looking at Arizona, and his voice was hoarse, the cancer had spread rapidly and his breaths were becoming very labored.

Callie looked over at Arizona, and then at Daniel. To say she was nervous would have been unusual and most would not have believed it. But, she was. Just a little. Why? Well, after all this time, all these years later...there wasn't much to say. But, on the flip side, there was too much to say.

Nodding, Callie passed Gabby to Arizona and the blonde took everyone outside to wait in the hallway. This was the hospital where Arizona had worked for the past few years, so she knew everyone here. The blonde doctor had resigned her position since her father was sick. She was in the process of building a new office not too far from her home. It was in town, but only a few miles from the Torres mansion on the lake.

Callie stood by the Colonel's bed, biting her bottom lip. She was nervous, and couldn't hide it at all. Daniel looked up and saw that the brunette was not exactly thrilled about being called out for a meeting or talk with him. He didn't intend to put her on the spot tonight. There just never seemed to be that right moment, so he decided to make one. And that moment was tonight.

Looking at her, Daniel said, "Sit please."

Callie nodded and sat on the side of his bed. His voice was more of a hoarse whispering sound now, so if one wanted to hear him well, they had to be very close to his bedside. Callie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't know what he was going to say. Was he going to argue or fuss with her? Was he going to tell her how very bad she was for his daughter? Was he going to tell her that he hated her? She didn't know what he would say at this point.

"You were not my pick," The Colonel started speaking. "I didn't want her to marry you. I spent all of these years hating you...wishing you so much harm. And what good did that do? It didn't help anything. It only separated me from my daughter and my grandchildren."

Daniel looked down at his hand. It had a large bandage, and an iv line running up the length of his pale arm. Flipping his eyes back to Callie, he continued, "And I'm sorry I did that. I never gave you a chance. And for that...I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Callie had sat stone faced, taking in what Daniel was saying to her. She tried to show no emotion, and she had succeeded at that so far.

Daniel continued again, "I have to tell you something before I go. You have been a good wife to Arizona and she loves you so much. You are a good wife and mother Callie. I mean that. You have looked after my grandchildren and my daughter well, and I appreciate that. I really do." Tears formed in his eyes, he was sincere.

Callie sat there, and if one would look closely, those dark eyes, they had tears too. This is what she had longed to hear for years. These words. She had felt that she didn't do enough or wasn't good enough for Arizona. She had always feared she wasn't a good mother, although she was. Now, the one man that had caused many doubts and uncertainties in her marriage and in her personal life, was taking it all back and saying he was sorry. He was confirming her as a good wife and mother. You would never know how much that meant to the brunette.

Daniel smiled at Callie, and she smiled back. Both had tears in their eyes, both felt the animosity dissipate. It was time for that wasn't it? Hadn't this feud gone on long enough?

Callie spoke for the first time since she entered the room. Looking Daniel Robbins in the eyes, she promised, "I will keep doing that too. I will always care of Arizona and your grandchildren. I swear." She meant it, and Daniel knew it to be true.

As always, in typical military fashion, the old Colonel straighten his face and sucked up the tears. He was Daniel Robbins after all. "Good. Because if you don't I will haunt you every day. Do you understand?"

Callie chuckled at her father in law. She knew he was serious, but he had tiny smile on his straight face. He wasn't mad, and it wasn't a threat...but he was serious.

"Yes sir," Callie nodded and smiled back.

She knew this was one promise she would always keep. It was time to turn the page on their chapter...the Colonel's and Callie's...it was time to put that old story to rest once and for all. It had went on long enough...it needed to rest.

Frailty had set in on the old Army Colonel. Barbara had described him over the last week as having one foot already on the other side. It wouldn't be much longer. There was no way it could last even more than a few days. But, sometimes death takes its time...you just never know.

Coming home tonight, the brunette was tired. She got the kids to bed early, as it was only eight o'clock. She had a nice quiet house to relax in tonight. Callie wished Arizona were there. She missed her wife when she was away. But, she understood. Callie encouraged Arizona to stay with her father as much as she wanted to, because there wouldn't be any more chances after this. You only get one shot a life...and when it's over... let's just say there are no do overs.

Arizona called Barbara in after Callie left. Her father seemed worse tonight. They both stayed with Daniel tonight at the hospital. The time was certainly nearing. Death is a difficult passage for the sick, and family members alike.

Callie walked downstairs to turn off the lights and lock up. She was in her bathrobe, about to take a nice relaxing bath as it was a rare treat now days. As she rounded the corner of the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. It was unexpected, she wasn't looking for anyone to come to her home this late. Looking through the front door, she saw Rocco with a stern face, looking in through the glass window.

Opening the door, she was met with Rocco and a strange gentleman. He was medium height, short, cropped hair. He appeared to be in his late twenties. Callie studied the duo standing before her. It was...strange to say the least. And, she didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Mrs. Torres?" the younger man asked.

"Yes." Callie replied in a serious tone. She was picking up a serious vibe from this man.

Flipping out his badge, the man said, "I am Detective Barnes. I am here in regards to the disappearance of an employee of yours. Al Neri. Have you seen him ma'am?"

"...So the only way we can clear out the cobwebs and prevent the haunting, is to turn a new page or put an old story to rest... finally, finally to rest."

A/N: Thoughts?

 

Up Next: "Beautiful Doom"


	25. Beautiful Doom

"Beautiful Doom"

"Somethings are simply out of your control. You can't change them, you can't bend them to your will."

During the final days of life, physical changes may be noticed in the patient's body as they are dying. The skin often becomes cool as the body temperatures lowers. This causes mottling, or bluish patches on the skin. Yes, the Colonel had those. Eating and drinking stops, but there is no sense of hunger or thirst. Yes, that had happened as well. Breathing becomes irregular, with rapid breaths alternating with periods of shallow breathing. Some even experience what is called the "death rattle" due to build up of secretions in the back of the throat. Unfortunately, Daniel had those physical changes this morning.

It was at nine o'clock on Sunday morning that Daniel Robbins passed away. He had only lived two days past the night he had that talk with Callie. Two days past the night that the detective had come to the Torres' home. A lot can happen in two days can't it? Daniel must have realized he was running out of time. It was a good thing he seized that opportunity that night.

The mortuary was called in. His body would be cremated at his request. Arizona took her mother home. She offered to stay, or for Barbara to come to her house, but Barbara knew her daughter was tired. She was extremely tired as well, and honestly she just wanted to sleep. Not much sleep occurred with three kids at Arizona's house. So, Grandma Robbins went home to rest alone.

Arizona walked in around eleven in the morning. Her wife greeted her at the door. "I am so sorry honey," Callie said.

Callie embraced Arizona as the blonde cried in her arms. Callie would have been there, but Gavin came down with flu and had been sick. He was resting at home, and his fever had finally broke this morning. Gabby was teething, and she was fussing and irritable, there was no way Carmela could have handled all of the Torres children by herself. The only one that wasn't sick, and was filled with endless energy was Monty.

The couple talked downstairs for a few minutes, then Gabby begin to whine. Callie soothed her daughter back to sleep, and Arizona went upstairs. She and Callie had decided to tell Gavin immediately.

Ten minutes later, Callie and Arizona sat on Gavin's bed as he lay his head in Arizona's lap. "I don't understand why he had to die." Gavin cried.

Arizona rubbed circles on her oldest son's back. "I don't understand either baby." She had cried, cried a river of tears a few hours ago. Then, she had cried again when Callie met her at the door. Now, as strangely as it was, she felt all out of tears. Maybe one can cry so much, they can't cry anymore?

Monty was not there, he had went with Carmela to Sunday morning Mass at St. Francis. His grandmother said, Monty needed a little mass every now and then. The little brunette was quite the lovable handful...much like Callie. Although, one could argue that he had Arizona's bubbly and outgoing personality as well. Maybe it was the stubbornness he got from Callie. But, one could easily blame that on the blonde mother too. If you think about it, poor little Monty was a mixture of both parents. Wow, isn't that going to be a sight in the coming years.

"Monty will be sad," Gavin looked up at his mother. The oldest of the Torres siblings was quite thoughtful of others, often before himself. He was a good child, if there ever was one.

"Yes he will be." Arizona replied, looking over at Callie.

Callie had tears in her eyes. This broke her heart. If there was something she could do to prevent her wife and children from experiencing grief or pain, she would do it. In a heartbeat, she would do it. But, some things are out of our control. We can't change them, no matter how much we want to.

"You think Nonna has Monty straightened out by now," Arizona asked jokingly.

She had to lighten the mood, it was just too dark and drab right now. Callie and Gavin couldn't help but laugh. Poor Monty didn't want to go to Mass this morning, but his Nonna had dragged him with her as he fussed on the way to the car. The four year old even offered to give Rocco his allowance if the bodyguard would let him stay home. Poor Monty.

"Nah," Gavin said as he giggled in that thought. There was no "straightening out" Monty. He was his own person, and that was alright with his mama and his brother. They loved the playful, energetic four year old just the way he was.

"How about I fix you some soup? Does that sound good?" Callie asked Gavin. He was just getting his appetite back. Arizona had started him on Tamiflu, and it had lessened his symptoms, although he was still sick.

"And grilled cheese?" Gavin asked.

Arizona laughed. "Looks like he's feeling better!" She joked. Grilled cheese was his and Arizona's go to food when they were sick. "Comfort Food" the blonde like to call it.

"Coming right up. Have you eaten honey?" Callie knew Arizona must be hungry, the blonde was notorious for neglecting her boy and her diabetes at times.

"I could eat," Arizona answered as she rubbed Gavin's back.

Callie stood and kissed her son on the head and walked out of the room to fix him and his mom some lunch. She had put Gabby in her crib and let her sleep. Hopefully the baby would wake in a better mood. Teething is rough at times. It was quiet in their home today, and Callie relished in that unusual experience. But that would change in a moment.

The brunette rounded the corner coming into the kitchen, when the house phone rang. Answering it, she was met with the most annoying voice she had ever encountered in her life.

"Mrs. Torres. Detective Barnes here." Yes, the young cops voice was offending to the brunette. If you knew the truth, she was coming close to letting him meet Al Neri in the bottom of Lake Tahoe. The thought had crossed her mind the night he came to her house. As she thought, Callie's mind went back to that night when she met the cop at her front door.

Flashback

"He doesn't work for me anymore. I haven't seen Al in...oh well let's see, months." Callie answered the rookie cop's question.

"Well, his family, actually his girlfriend can't seem to locate him. She said he was known to go off the radar for weeks at a time, so she wasn't too concerned. But, it has been a while since she last heard from him. She said he worked for you. So we thought maybe you had some information."

"I don't. I am sorry I can't be of any more help." Callie smiled sadly at Detective Barnes.

"I understand. I appreciate your time Mrs. Torres." Turning to leave, the young cop flipped around and asked, "What is it that you do for a living Mrs. Torres? If you don't mind me asking."

Callie shook her head. She could handle this guy...no problem. "I own quite a few casinos in Nevada and in other places. I also am acquiring Amerus Technology in California. I have a diverse area of business ventures that I dabble in." Confidence was on display tonight as she answered the guys questions.

"I see. And you are married to an Dr. Arizona Torres. Is that correct?"

Yea. He shouldn't have went there. One would be wise to leave Callie Torres' wife out of the line of questioning. The smile slid from the tanned face as the man mentioned her wife's name.

"Yes. Why?" Callie asked.

"I am just trying to be sure I have everything straight. Is your wife at home? I'd like to ask her some questions."

Yes...he was crossing a line. One should watch their step around the blonde doctor where Callie was concerned. Oh, the things she had done to either protect her wife, or defend what was hers. Arizona was hers...she would die for the blonde doctor that wore her wedding ring.

"No. She is not. Her father is in the hospital. He is dying, and she is with him." Callie's tone was curt and to the point. She was pissed off now, and the man had only asked very limited and centralized questions regarding Arizona.

"I see. That's unfortunate. Well, I will be on my way. I am sure we will meet again, Mrs. Torres." Detective Barnes waved as he walked to his car. As he walked, he looked around a little to nosily to suit Callie.

Callie pulled Rocco inside and the two sat in the kitchen. She was most concerned about this guy and his questions. She could handle those kinds of questions, if you knew the truth, they weren't the first time she had ever been questioned. She had been questioned while they lived in New York. She kept if from Arizona, as she wasn't too worried. The questioning never amounted to much, mainly due to Callie's deep political connections, and the fact that she had quite a few police on her payroll. Now, she was in Nevada. Things were a little different here. She had connections, deep connections here too. But this state's police always seemed to be a little too nosy.

"Kill him." Callie ordered her most trusted employee.

She didn't want him questioning Arizona. The blonde would likely fall apart she thought. Arizona was honest, she truly was. She was not one to lie or deceive. Callie could just see her confessing the whole thing...oh that wouldn't be good. And, that wasn't going to happen.

Rocco shook his head. "Come on, we can't just kill him. He's a cop. He knows nothing. It's all been concealed." Rocco resigned.

Callie wasn't so sure about that. "He is suspicious. You can tell. And, he is asking about Arizona." She would defend her wife to the death, if that's what it took.

Rocco had seen another side to the blonde. "She could hold her on with that guy," he said.

Callie shook her head. It was beautiful doom, that situation. Her wife would not be subjected to interrogations. "She not going through that. I promise you." Callie retorted. She would protect her wife at all cost.

End of Flashback

Callie greeted the detective on the phone. Of all the days for him to call. He seemed relentless. "What can I do for you Detective Barnes?"

The young cop was straight to the point. He asked, "I was wondering if your wife was home? I would like to speak to her."

Callie snapped. Answering him in a very harsh tone she said, "Her father just died this morning. I would appreciate it if you would give her time to grieve."

The detective understood. He didn't know Arizona's father had passed. "Oh, I am sorry. I will just call back and we can set up something in a few days. Thanks for your time Mrs. Torres. My condolences on your father in law's passing."

Callie hung up the phone. Well, it was more like slamming it on the receiver. Gathering the ingredients, she made Gavin's and Arizona's soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. As she cooked, she thought what to do to remedy this situation. She really needed this cop to either shut up, or disappear. Either way was fine with her.

Afternoon rolled around. Callie's mind pondered on the detective that had a little too much curiosity to suit her satisfaction. She was starting to feel the itch, you know the one. The itch that needs to be attended to. The need to erase someone from an unwanted scenario. But how? And, how to do it without getting caught? Monty walked through the house, with his favorite baseball cap on. He was sad. They had told him that his Grandpa had died early this morning. He had been at church, and the news didn't set well with the four year old.

"You alright there buddy? You look a little sad," Callie patted her legs indicating for her son to come and sit with her. She was in the living room watching Gabby enjoy her time on the floor playing with a toy. The sounds coming from the tiny blonde were happy sounds.

"I will miss him," Monty pouted.

"I know baby. I know you will." Callie held her son and they rocked a while. Death has that effect on loved ones. It is a finality. Nothing will ever be the same. The emptiness and void left by a loved one's passing is the hardest. You want to see them, talk to them, laugh with them, hug them; but you can't. They are gone. Yes, it is finality.

Arizona and Gavin were over at Barbara's. Gavin hadn't been out for a couple of days, and he had felt some better. So, his mother took him with her, leaving Callie alone at home with Monty and Gabby. Monty soon fell asleep, he needed that afternoon nap more than he knew it. Gabby soon had lulled herself to sleep as well on the floor. Callie lay Monty on the sofa, and placed Gabby in the playpen so the tiny blonde would be safe.

Walking into her office, she had an idea. It was Sunday afternoon, but she knew her friend would answer the phone call. Especially with it coming from her. Behind her desk, was a rolodex of private numbers of many politicians. Yes, Callie had connections, even in Nevada. That's how you survive in the business she was in. It's all who you know, and how you can bribe them to do what you want. She was good at her job too.

Scrolling through the large rolodex, she located the name she needed. It had his private cell number, that was always the best way to reach her friend. Looking back to the living room, there were no sounds or noises from the kids, so she knew she had a few minutes of uninterrupted time to talk.

"Hello Callie, its good to hear from you." Senator Geary answered.

The two had spoken only a few days before. It was their usual chat that occurred every couple of weeks. Yes, she and the Senior Senator from Nevada were very good friends.

They had been friends since Callie and Arizona moved here. The couple had entertained the Gearys' on several occasions, likewise, the Gearys' had Callie and Arizona over as well. It was a solid friendship.

Callie donated thousands of dollars to Geary's campaign, and he looked the other way and many times, influenced others to do the same. If they didn't want to take his advisement, there was no problem with a donation being made to honor that request. It was a unique friendship indeed. Everyone knows politics works that way, they just don't want to talk about it.

"Same here my friend." Callie replied.

"I heard about Arizona's father's passing this morning. I am so sorry. If we can do anything..." The senator stated.

Callie stopped him right there. "As a matter of fact you can. I need a favor..." the brunette said. She went on to explain what she needed and of course it didn't hurt that it was an election year. They understood one another very well.

 

UP NEXT: "She's Into You"


	26. She's Into You

"She's Into You"

"People may not tell you how they feel about you, but they always show you. Pay attention."- Keri Hilson Quotes

The next couple of weeks were difficult ones. Arizona had been very sad. She tired to be perky and lively around her wife and children, but deep down, she was a complete mess. The building that her new office would be in had been framed up. Sheet rock walls were being set today. Tremendous progress had been made due to Callie's diligence and persistence.

"I'm going to pick up Monty and Gavin," Arizona called out to Callie. "Gabby's asleep upstairs!" The blonde informed Callie before she left.

"Okay," Callie called back from her office.

The brunette was at home today, catching up on some things around the house. Her priority today had been the tall stacks of papers in her office. She needed to go through them, and the brunette was tackling that job well this afternoon.

Arizona pulled up fifteen minutes early at Lake Tahoe School. She always enjoyed watching the boys on the playground. Seeing her sons carefree and playing on the playground, made her smile. Sadness had seemed to overshadow their home for the past few weeks, maybe there would be a break in the darkness soon.

The goal of expressing sympathy is to offer your compassion and concern for the bereaved. It's always a nice gesture when people come to offer their condolences. It's appreciated, making one feel cared for. There are many ways to show compassion. Many things to say to someone that is grieving a loss.

Blair Ellington saw Arizona from afar, and she made her way toward the blonde that stood next to the fence separating her from Monty's playground.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the tall, thin blonde said to Arizona. Placing her hand on the blonde doctor's shoulder, she smiled a genuine smile. While this phrase "I'm sorry for your loss," has become a cliché, it is also a simple way of communicating your empathy. If you are at a loss for words, telling a person "I'm sorry for your loss" can let the person know that you genuinely care about what they are going through.

Arizona smiled. She appreciated the gesture from the blonde pre-k teacher. "Thanks," she replied. "I appreciate everything you have done for me and the boys."

Hearing a car pull up in the parent pick up line, Arizona and Blair turned, and the blonde teacher placed her hand back in her pocket. Blair was a compassionate and caring person. She truly felt for Arizona. She had been texting back and forth over the past weeks, checking on the blonde and her family.

"I lost my father a year ago, of course I've already told you that. I can sympathize and I know this must be so hard for you," Blair said. Acknowledging the pain and grief that the bereaved is feeling can be very consoling. Blair wanted to console Arizona. She felt a kinship with the blonde doctor, if you will. She was new to the area, and hadn't made many friends thus far. And, Arizona was kind, sweet, and Blair found her to be very funny. She wanted to make a friendship with Arizona, so she had tried hard, very hard for the past few weeks. And, so far, it was working.

"It is hard. It's good to have several people to talk to that understands what I'm experiencing. You know, Callie lost her father several years back, and she has been a tremendous source of strength, I don't think I could have made it without her. And, I appreciate everything, every word of encouragement you've extended to me Blair. And, I especially thank you for tolerating Monty. I know he's been a handful." Arizona replied to her new friend. She did appreciate how nice the teacher had been to her and little Monty.

Blair smiled, "Anytime Arizona. Just know that you are in my thoughts. You all are." Letting the person know that you are aware of the emotional difficulty of the situation can help a bereaved person feel less isolated in their experience. Letting them know that you care enough to think about them, that goes a long way.

Arizona appreciated the kindness. Wouldn't you have? Sure, you would. "I appreciate that. I really do." Arizona responded.

"When you're ready, I'd like to get together to learn more about what your father was like. Maybe we could grab a cup of coffee sometime. Bring Callie and the boys too." Blair nodded as she conveyed her wishes for them all to meet outside of a school setting. Sometimes, if you are not acquainted with the person who died, offering to listen to the bereaved can make them feel cared for and appreciated. It offers them a chance to talk about their lost loved one. That was Blair Ellington's intentions, wasn't it?

"We'll have to make that happen, sometime." Arizona agreed.

Monty saw his mommy talking to Mrs. Ellington and he came running over to see them, and of course to ask if he had to go home yet. He was very much enjoying the playground today.

"Do we have to leave yet? We're playing tag and I'm it!" Monty's enthusiasm made Arizona and Blair laugh.

"You have five more minutes before it's time to leave," Blair answered her student's question.

"Yes!" Monty threw up his hands and ran back to the tag game he and his friends were playing today.

Arizona laughed as she watched Monty taking off in the opposite direction. "He will probably whine today like most days and not want to go home. It's much to fun here," Arizona said.

They both laughed and chatted, watching the kids running and playing happily. As the warning bell rang, letting the students know it was time to line up, Blair turned back to Arizona. She was a little sad having to leave the blonde's presence. It was clearly written on her face. Too bad Arizona couldn't see it.

"I guess that's my cue," the teacher said.

"Yep. Mine too." the blonde doctor replied.

"I guess I will see you around?" Blair asked.

"Yes, I'm usually around the school. You guys sure are keeping me busy," Arizona laughed and walked back to her car.

She was on the PTA committee here, it was a last minute add on, and she had been chosen to sit on the committee. She was very involved in her sons' education and sports here as well. This year, Arizona had been asked to head up Santa's Workshop, a place for the kids to buy inexpensive gifts at Christmas time. It was a week long endeavor and would be held in the library. So to say she would see Arizona around...yea, Blair Ellington would be seeing a lot of Arizona Robbins Torres in the coming weeks.

Arizona buckled her seat belt in her Escalade and waited in the line to pull up to the covered walkway. It usually only took about five minutes or so to make it there from where she was in the pick up line to the covered shelter.

Today, she had went alone to retrieve the boys. Callie was at home with Gabby. Rocco had went with Carmela to New York to visit her children for a week. Steve and several other guys were working on the security cameras that had some type of shortage in the wiring system. So, she had went by herself today. It wasn't a usual occurrence, but it wasn't going to start a war with the brunette if that's what you are wondering.

Three cars were now ahead of the blonde's cadillac, when two brown headed boys, one taller than the other, walked to the car. With them, a tall blonde...yes, it was Mrs. Ellington. She escorted the boys to the car today.

"Alright, you both be good for your mom." Blair wrinkled her nose. It was mainly for Monty's behalf as he was the most gregarious of the two boys.

Monty spoke up and asked, "We are going to get ice cream. You want to come Mrs. Ellington? You said you like chocolate ice cream."

Oh, wasn't that thoughtful and sweet of little Monty? He and his teacher had been talking about what he and his mom were going to do after school today. Arizona had promised the boys to go to their favorite yogurt shop this afternoon. Technically it was frozen yogurt, but Monty called it ice cream. He loved that place, it had a bar where you could pick your own toppings. It's a lot of fun for kids as well as adults. And, wouldn't you know, Mrs. Ellington said she loved ice cream too when Monty mentioned it to her as they lined up to go home.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose Monty. Maybe another time." the teacher replied.

Arizona, always the nice one, said, "Sure. You should come. It's no imposition at all."

They agreed to meet in ten minutes at the infamous yogurt shop. Pulling on through the line, Arizona called her home to tell Callie where they were headed. There was no answer. She dialed twice, still receiving no response.

"She's probably went outside," Arizona thought. And, she did. But, it wasn't enjoying the fresh air or clearing her head. No those were not the reasons she went outside. She had the head detective with the State Police at her home at the moment. She was sitting on her back patio, answering some questions about Al Neri.

"So you haven't seen Mr. Neri in how long?" The detective asked.

Callie was calm and collective. She had the upper hand on this investigation. The brunette replied, "Oh, its been a few months now. I really can't remember, maybe May or June, I not entirely sure of the exact month."

The officer nodded and asked another question. "It's my understanding that he is no longer employed with you. It that correct?"

Callie agreed, "Yes. I had a turn over in staff some months ago, and no longer had a job for Mr. Neri here." The brunette politely answered all questions that was fielded her way.

"We've just recently acquired this case due to a jurisdiction dispute. I am just following up today behind the other detective that was here. Is there anything you can think of that might be of any help Mrs. Torres?"

Callie shook her head, "No, I wish I could be of more assistance. If I think of something I will definitely call you." The brunette gave her brightest best smile. She certainly had nothing further to add to this case in question.

Not too many questions were fielded in the brunette's direction today. This was a much easier detective to work with. This detective's mannerisms were way more acceptable than that of Detective Barnes. Of course, they were much more acceptable. Today, was just a formality and nothing more. Just crossing the brunette's name from the list of suspects, and nothing more.

How that change came about...Senator Geary was good friends with the Director of the Nevada DPS, who was also over the investigative department. All it took was one phone call and remove the case and handing it over to another jurisdiction. Technically, it fell under Carson City jurisdiction anyway, so it wasn't hard to have the investigation moved. And that meant, it was closer to the Director's area, where he could keep observant eye on things. Just how powerful was Senator Geary one might ask, that's a good question.

Senator Geary was the Senior Senator from Nevada. He worked six years as a civil attorney in Las Vegas and four years as a criminal prosecutor for the U.S. Attorney's Office in Washington, D.C. Senator Geary was the Attorney General of Nevada for eight years as well. He was well-known in Nevada and though out Washington. He was admired and praised for his leadership in Washington. The Senator served on the Senate Finance Committee. The Senate Finance Committee's jurisdiction is defined by subject matter – not by agency or Department. The Committee's has a broad subject matter jurisdiction as the Finance Committee has sole or shared jurisdiction over the activities of numerous agencies and offices.

What a lucky girl Callie Torres was to have such good friends in high places. So, not only was the Senior Senator from Nevada well admired, he was also much feared. There had been many rumors over the Senator's shady past, but nothing every came or surfaced due to his power and prestige. Once again, its good to be in a position of power, and it's good to have friends in high places.

Callie asked, "Have you had any leads?" Naturally the brunette was curious. Wouldn't you have been?

The detective gave her a tight smile. "Not many. I have a feeling this will probably be a cold case."

A serious face was given as Callie heard those words. She didn't crack a smile. Of course this would be a cold case. Was there ever any doubt about that? This whole thing had been wrapped up in one phone call.

With nothing left to say, the officer excused himself. "I appreciate your time Mrs. Torres. If there is any way that we can ever be of assistance to you, please let us know."

Callie smiled as she stood. "I appreciate that. Same here," Callie replied. She was satisfied this little bump would be taken care of. At least, she certainly hoped it was.

An hour passed and Arizona was not at home yet. Callie checked her phone and saw that the blonde had called the house and her cell. She was quite concerned about her wife and son's whereabouts. This was highly unusual for them to be unaccounted for this length of time. She knew Arizona had went alone. That was okay, because she was making a straight shot there and back. Or, so she thought.

Callie called Arizona's phone...no answer. Oh, that wasn't good at all. Being concerned, the brunette gathered Gabby's diaper bag, along with the infant's car seat, and loaded her daughter into her Mercedes. Callie had purchased her new Mercedes SUV after she and Tom wrecked the Tahoe. This new suv, the largest one that Mercedes made, it had enough room for everyone to ride along with her and not feel too confined. It was white in color, a stark contrast to the black Escalade that Arizona drove.

Callie passed by the Robbins' home and there was no sign of the black Escalade in the driveway so she drove on by. Calling Barbara to inquire about Arizona's whereabouts, the older woman said she hadn't seen her daughter since this morning when they walked their usual three miles after Arizona took the boys to school.

Callie's nerves were on edge. Arizona was always home on time. Had something happened, she wondered? No, she wasn't worried that her wife had run away again, they were in a good place now. She was afraid that something might have happened, they could be in a accident or lying in a ditch somewhere for all she knew. Yes, the mind plays tricks sometimes and Callie's mind at this moment was in over drive.

Circling the school parking lot, it was mostly empty and no sign of the black Escalade was found. Callie called the house and informed security to help her look around for her wife and sons. She had a bad feeling about this. As she stopped at the red light beside the supermarket, just down from her sons' school, her cell phone rang.

Seeing it was her wife's number, she was filled with instant relief. Callie pressed the button and answered, "Oh my God, I've been looking for you all. Where are you?"

The light turned green, and the brunette pressed the accelerator, driving on through town as she spoke with her wife on the phone.

"I promised the boys this morning I would take them for ice cream after school. We are at Your Yogurt on Bleeker Street," the blonde answered. Arizona was laughing as she talked and that made the brunette smile. She could just see her wife and sons sitting around the table talking and laughing together. What spouse wouldn't picture that? Would we ever think anything or anyone else would be there with our family...taking our place at the table? Of course not.

"Gabby and I will be right there, we are just a block over," the brunette replied. She wanted in on some of that happiness and laughter she heard through the phone. Wouldn't you?

Calling the house to cancel the need for security to comb through the area, Callie pulled her car into the parking lot. She didn't even look up, she was in such a hurry to grab Gabby and rush in to see her family.

Family bonding time is important. There are beneficial effects of spending time together as a family. Family members learn how to listen and work together. Children learn how to behave in society by watching their parents interact with each other and with the world. Communications between family members improve. Actively strengthening family bonds reinforces mutual respect. It is definitely a good idea to spend time together as a family for many reasons. And, Callie couldn't wait to get inside.

Walking in, Monty yelled to the brunette mother. "We are over here mama!" He had no couth at times. Callie looked over, and to her astonishment, there was Monty's teacher sitting with Arizona and the boys.

Arizona waved her on over, smiling the brightest smile Callie had seen in a while. "Hey honey. Pull up a chair." Arizona encouraged her wife. As the brunette came closer, Arizona took Gabby from her wife's arms and showed their daughter off to Monty's teacher.

Naturally, Blair Ellington loved children, that was a given, as she was a pre-k teacher. But, she especially loved babies. And who would't fall for the beautiful Gabriella Torres? She was a tiny blonde with big blue eyes and a dimpled smile, just like her mommy.

"Hey Callie! How are you?" Blair smiled as she looked up from playing with Gabby's feet and hands.

Callie didn't speak, she just eyed the blonde teacher sternly. At this point, Blair seemed oblivious to her looks. 'She was one of those kind,' Callie thought to herself. The kind that purposely doesn't act like they are bothered in the least by your looks or actions. The kind that was too happy, too bubbly, even too perky. Yes, those kind, you know...you've seen those kind.

"You are the most beautiful baby ever! Yes you are...yes you are." Blair said, playing with Gabby's tiny hands, causing the blonde baby girl to smile and laugh. She was a happy baby. Well, most of the time. Like everyone, she had her days.

Callie sat beside Arizona, who was sitting beside Blair around the large round high top table, and she stared the teacher down with the nastiest look. That was her daughter she was playing with...and now...holding.

Blair took Gabby from Arizona and held her close. She just loved babies, as most people do. And, Gabby seemed to take to the blonde teacher, as everyone at the table did...all except Callie. The brunette could see herself strangling the pre-k teacher with her bare hands. If one knew the thoughts that passed through the brunette's mind sometimes, one would be very afraid of Callie Torres. She kept them hidden from view, after all, she had turned over a knew leaf, so to speak. No point in letting those things creep out and make you do something crazy...right?

Callie leaned over to Arizona, who was laughing and playing with Gabby while Blair held her. As she tried to get her wife's attention, her oldest son was trying to get there attention.

"Mama look!" Gavin called out to Callie. She took her left hand and patted her son's wrist without looking. She had more important matters to attend to at this time. Gavin would just have to wait.

"Arizona," Callie whispered. She didn't like her child, or children for that matter, being taken over by this woman.

"Hey baby," Arizona turned around and placed a kiss on Callie's lips. Hearing Monty yell at Gabby, the blonde turned her attention back to the blonde infant, who had Blair's hoop earring in her hands. Her tiny grip at times could be quite painful.

Needless to say, Callie was not impressed by that all all. Now, Arizona didn't mean any harm. She was just trying to pry Gabby's hands from Blair's earrings. That had happened to her a while back, and now, she wore studs most of the time to prevent the painful occurrence in the future.

There was no need to worry...She and Callie had a loving and trusting marriage. Arizona didn't think a thing about what she had just done...dismissing her wife in a polite manner. She didn't. She kissed her wife and then turned her attention back to her children. Was that so bad? Well, Callie thought it was...she thought it was very bad.

Callie didn't like what she was seeing. Arizona and the teacher along with Monty and Gavin were laughing about something going on at school and they were engrossed in their own little world and conversation. The brunette didn't appreciate being an outsider to this little love fest at all. And, in typical Callie Torres fashion, she shut it down. Wouldn't you have? Wouldn't you have shut it down, before it even got started?

"We have to go." Callie announced with a serious tone. Arizona looked over to Callie with a questioning look. Blair looked at Callie and saw the brunette's hateful icy stare being shot in her direction. Had she done something to upset Callie? What do you think? Arizona saw her wife's expression, she knew this wasn't going to be good.

As usual, she received the complaints from her sons. "Ah, come one mama. Let's stay a few more minutes." Gavin suggested.

Monty agreed with his brother. "I want to stay with Mrs. Ellington."

Now, if you think that went over well, you are mistaken my friends. Callie looked around the table and she just wasn't receiving the response she felt that she should be. The brunette had suggest they all leave, and that's exactly what they would do, if she had to drag them out herself.

"NOW!" Callie roared to everyone at the table, causing Arizona as well as Blair to jump to attention.

Blair looked at Callie and she could see the fire in the brunette's eyes. She could tell Callie was more of the dominant type, but this was new. And, she really didn't know what to do. She was enjoying Arizona's and the boys company and friendship. She was also shocked by Callie's demanding ways today. Feeling uneasy, he teacher broke up the party herself. Wouldn't you have if you were her? Wouldn't you have gotten out as quick as possible?

"Yea, guys...I've got to be going too." Blair smiled and handed Gabby back to Arizona. She said her goodbyes quickly. "I will see you Monday at school," the blonde teacher said as she begin to walk out.

"Hey! You are coming to my birthday party next week...remember?" Monty reminded his teacher that he considered a close friend of the family. She was really sweet to the Torres boys.

Blair looked over to Arizona. The blonde doctor seemed a little uptight and taken back by her wife's behavior. Blair wasn't sure what to do or say about Monty's party, after the looks Callie was shooting in her direction and with the brunette's recent outburst. But, she saw Monty's expecting look, he so wanted his favorite teacher to be there, so she agreed.

"Yes, I will be there Monty." Blair promised and walked out of the yogurt shop.

Thirty minutes later...

"What the hell was that about?" Arizona yelled at her wife as they stood in Callie's office. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

"She's into you!" Callie screamed back, throwing her hands in the air. Why couldn't Arizona see that?

The blonde didn't believe it. They were just friends. "No she's not," Arizona scoffed.

Callie adamantly persisted, "Yes she is! She likes you. I can see it in her eyes!"

The blonde disagreed with her wife. "We are just friends. God Callie...we were all having ice cream, nothing was happening that shouldn't be happening."

Arizona felt that this was a platonic friendship between her and Blair Ellington. Whether Blair felt the same as Arizona...one can't be sure. Was it sincere, or was there another motive behind the blonde teacher's pretty face? Arizona thought she knew...she thought and truly felt that Blair felt the same as her...just friends.

But, Callie felt differently. At times, Blair seemed to really look at Arizona with a certain longing, and Callie had seen it. She saw it when she and Arizona worked the Fall Festival booth at school for the pre-k class. Blair always seemed to want to talk to Arizona, even if it was the simplest thing she could possible say or come up with. Blair had recently volunteered to assist Arizona to help with the Santa's Workshop this year. It was for one week in December. Yes, Blair just seemed to, at least in Callie's mind, really want a little to much interaction with the blonde doctor.

Callie remembered that Monty had said that Arizona found her very pretty, although her wife had denied saying it in the context in which Monty described weeks back. She believed Arizona. She trusted her wife. It was the teacher that Callie didn't trust.

"I am telling you she is into you. She likes you. It's the way she looks at you when you are not looking. Like she's undressing you with her eyes." Callie said, trying to make her wife see what she saw. Or what she thought she saw.

Momentarily taken back by her wife's suggestions, Arizona furrowed her brow. Had she missed something here? She thought Blair was just being friendly, nothing more. She hadn't picked up on anything out of the way.

"I don't know what to say. I haven't noticed her looking...I've just been nice to her and...I thought she was just being nice to me too. It was kind of her to call and text everyday to see how we are doing. I just..." Arizona couldn't hardly believe that the teacher had other motives behind her actions. Shaking her head, she could't believe it. "...she's not into me Callie." Arizona's disagreed with her wife's accusations.

Arizona was smart, very smart. That we all know that. But, she could be blind sometimes. Her sincerity and kindness often blinded her from seeing what was right in front of her face. We've have all known someone like that. They are good hearted individuals. It's what we love and hate about them.

Arizona was well-known for giving more chances and opportunities than she should. The blonde doctor always tried to see the good in people. Her bubbly personality made her an instant friend to many. She was easy to talk to. She was sweet and funny. She loved to laugh and have a good time. And, she was pretty. Of course she attracted many. She attracted Callie Torres, didn't she?

Callie wore a shocked look. She knew the teacher had called and talked to Arizona. Her wife had told her that. She knew the teacher had texted her wife, and that was okay because Arizona had shared that. But everyday...wasn't that a little extreme...everyday?

"What do you mean everyday?" Callie asked stepping to the side of her desk.

Gavin came to the office door and peeped his head inside. "I don't understand number five. Can you help me mom?" Gavin asked his blonde mother. She was a whiz at math problems.

Gavin was a smart student, very studious. He seldom needed any help, but this one problem had stumped the oldest of the Torres siblings. He really wanted to be a doctor just like his mom was. But, Callie had discouraged it when Gavin brought it up. She had other plans for her son that didn't involve years of medical school.

Arizona looked back at Gavin and then to her wife. "I'll be out there in a minute. Just take everything to the bar in the kitchen," The blonde replied.

Reaching in her back pocket, she pulled out her phone. She felt she had nothing to hide, Callie could see it all. "Here. Here is my cell phone. Look through it and read them all for yourself." Arizona handed the brunette her phone and went into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. It was her night to cook, so the blonde started preparing dinner and helping the boys with their homework.

Twenty minutes passed and Callie walked into the kitchen, holding Arizona's iPhone in her tanned hands. Her face was neutral, neither mad or happy...just neutral. Arizona looked up as she stirred the vegetables they were eating tonight. The boys were working at the bar as their mom cooked. Gavin was doing math, and Monty was coloring a picture. Callie stood across the bar and looked at her wife. She said nothing, causing Arizona finally broke the lingering silence between them.

"You can place it on the counter if you're done. Did you find anything that interested you?" Arizona asked.

She was still a little annoyed at Callie's outburst at the restaurant. The brunette seemed adamant about the pre-k teacher seeing this as more than a friendship. So, Arizona had given her phone to Callie so the she could look at everything for herself. Arizona had nothing to hide...absolutely nothing. However, what Callie had been doing for the past twenty minutes to her iPhone, plundering though it, every text, every email...that would make anyone feel a little but untrustworthy. Arizona didn't like that feeling if you knew the truth. Could you blame her?

Callie shook her head. No, she didn't find anything out of the way in the text messages from Blair Ellington. However, many of the messages started our about Arizona's father or the boys, and went into other topics. None bad...they just strayed from the general question she had originally asked. Was there anything wrong with that? That's a matter of personal opinion. To Arizona, it was just friendly chatting. To Callie, it looked as though the teacher was pursuing her wife. Callie felt the blonde teacher seemed to be to dependent on texting the her wife. That concerned Callie...would it have concerned you?

Dinner came and went, so did the bedtime rituals. Like always, Gavin and Monty said their prayers with Arizona. Once again, Carmela's traditions had seeped their way into this Torres household. Tucking the boys in, Arizona walked to Gabby's room where her wife was laying their tiny daughter down for the night. She kissed Gabby's head and quietly followed Callie out of the room.

As they both entered their bedroom, Callie pulled Arizona into a sitting position on the side of the bed. She needed for her wife to listen to her and agree to do what she was about to suggest.

The brunette started explaining her case, "Blair's texts are a little out of hand. She starts off about the boys or your dad or something...then she talks about other things, random things. That's fine if you're friends, but she's not our friend like that. She's a little needy and clingy...she seems to be to attached to you. I think you need to back her off."

Callie was sincere in what she was saying. She wanted Arizona to cut off communication with this woman, since she felt the teacher's actions were not sincere. Callie wasn't ugly or being hostile in any way. There was a "new" Callie. She had tried to turn over that new leaf...leaving behind some of her obsessive jealousy and destructive ways. Would that last? It wouldn't if Arizona didn't get on board with what she was saying, that you can be assured of. Callie would continue to impress her beliefs upon Arizona. She knew she was right...she knew this was not going to go well if she allowed this friendship to flourish. Callie refused to nurture it, feed it, or help it to grow...and she meant that Arizona would refuse do the same. She and the blonde wife would come to an agreement, one way or the other tonight.

Something just didn't seem right in this whole scenario to Callie. That was all she was trying to point out to her wife. Sometimes, when thing don't feel right, or seem right, there is usually something wrong, whether you see it yet, or not. Go with your feelings, they are usually good at helping you make the correct decisions in life...that was Callie's motto.

Arizona watched Callie as the brunette explained how she felt about this situation. The blonde listened, she really did, but just didn't see anything wrong. She and Blair were friends, and friends talk. Was there anything wrong with talking to someone else, especially if the conversation was in no way flirty or of a sexual nature? Once again, that's a matter of personal opinion.

The blonde wife replied, "She does't have many close friends Callie. I don't either. What's wrong with talking to her and being her friend? Tell me honestly, what is wrong with that?"

Callie answered, "Nothing. I just think she is clingy and texts too much. That is how you can become emotionally attached or involved with someone. That's how emotional affairs start Arizona. I don't want anyone get hurt in this."

Arizona shot back in a quick manner, "You think I would cheat on you?" She couldn't believe Callie thought she would do that.

Callie placed two tanned hands around Arizona's face. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me. I just..I didn't like what I saw today. And she looks at you, you may not see it but I do. I know that look. There's more to it than friendship on her part."

Arizona stood as she studied the brunette's face. All she wanted was a friend. She hadn't been close to anyone much since she was in New York and had a close friendship with Miranda Bailey. She had been friends with April Kepner during her time at Barton Health, but they never really clicked, not the way she and Blair did. However, Arizona realized that Callie obviously had some insecurities about this and Callie didn't trust the blonde teacher.

Arizona hadn't been acquainted all that long with Blair Ellington, but for the short time she had seen her around school and talked with her, she liked her. She seemed nice. They were becoming fast friends. However, Arizona didn't know Blair that all that well, but there was one person she did know. She knew Callie. And, she knew her very well. Callie could be insanely jealous, but the brunette had always looked out for Arizona's best interest, even when Arizona didn't realize it.

The blonde was a little sad about giving up this new friendship, but if Callie really felt it was necessary, then she would. Who knows, maybe there was some truth to her wife's concerns and jealousy. Arizona didn't intend for it to happen, but maybe Callie was correct, maybe there was a boundary that had been crossed or a line being walked, and naturally the brunette was not comfortable with it. Arizona wouldn't be comfortable with it either, if that was the case. Might not be a bad idea to take a look from that angle and see if the brunette was indeed correct.

Something happened tonight...for the first time in their marriage. Trust and growth evolved...without the screaming, or shouting, or even arguing. They had certainly come along way, hadn't they? Arizona decided to be sensitive to her wife's concerns. Being sensitive to your spouse's concerns or jealousy helps to build trust especially if you can talk it out with them. You may realize that what you are doing, or what someone else is doing makes your spouse uncomfortable and you need to change the way you interact with your friend so that this does not become a bigger issue. So Arizona agreed to back the blonde teacher off. It wouldn't be easy because she was Monty's teacher, but she would. Maybe Callie really did see something that she hadn't seen.

"Okay." Arizona agreed.

The most important thing is to remember who you chose to marry, and to keep your wife's needs and concerns foremost in your mind. If things reach a point where she really does have legitimate concerns, you need to choose her needs over your friends...every time. You have to have healthy boundaries, in both your marriage and with the outside world.

Callie stood to face her wife, they looked at one another with understanding. This picture...this tonight, is what a committed marriage looks like. It is mutual understanding, and mutual respect for one another's feelings. When we make decisions with mutual enthusiastic agreement, marriage thrives. It grows. It flourishes, all because we nurtured it, we fed it, we secured it from the outside world.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, Callie pulled Arizona close. "I love you and you are mine." Callie said in a husky voice sending chills down the blonde's spine. "Did you hear me? This..." the brunette said, reaching her hands and drawing the blonde into her front, "...this is mine," Callie husked as she caressed Arizona's rounded bottom.

Kissing with intense fervor, savoring the warmth of Callie's tongue and the softness of her full lips, Arizona closed her eyes. To be taken, to be desired, to feel was what she longed for...Arizona opened her eyes to meet the intense, passion filled brown eyes staring deep into her soul.

Callie broke the kiss. Her wife's scent, the blonde's warmth, the way she could feel Arizona's heart beating next to her's, as the blonde let out a soft sign while wrapped in her arms.

"I missed that." The blonde said, gazing into Callie's eyes.

A coy smile fell on tanned features. Callie couldn't help herself. She needed to feel Arizona, possess her wife in a way that only she could.

Whispers were barely heard as they slowly held one another. "I bet I know what else you miss," the brunette said, grazing her lips across Arizona's, causing the blonde to breath in deep and close her eyes again. Having Callie this close, pressed up against her, the strong tanned hands roaming over her body...the blonde was lost in her desires, lost in the moment, breathless with each touch of her wife's deft hands. Hands that could...oh God, they could make her feel so many things...

To Be Continued...

"...Find the courage to ask questions and to express what you really want. Communicate with others as clearly as you can to avoid misunderstandings, sadness and drama. With just this one agreement, you can completely transform your life." -Don Miguel Ruiz

 

UP Next: "From a Whisper to a Scream!"


	27. From a Whisper to a Scream

"From a Whisper to a Scream!"

"...When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars, Hear the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone! When darkness comes, you know I'm never far, Hear the whispers in the dark..."

Recap from last chapter...

Callie broke the kiss. Her wife's scent, the blonde's warmth, the way she could feel Arizona's heart beating next to her's, as the blonde let out a soft sign while wrapped in her arms.

"I missed that." The blonde said, gazing into Callie's eyes.

A coy smile fell on tanned features. Callie couldn't help herself. She needed to feel Arizona, possess her wife in a way that no one else could.

Whispers were barely heard as they slowly embraced one another. "I bet I know what else you miss," the brunette said, grazing her lips across Arizona's, causing the blonde to breath in deep and close her eyes again. Having Callie this close, pressed up against her, the strong tanned hands roaming over her body...the blonde was lost in her desires lost in the moment, breathless with each touch of her wife's deft hands. Hands that could...oh God, they could make her feel so many things...

They had made love in a hurry before; they had let passion or lust flood over themselves and both wives had allowed themselves to get lost in it. Oh but this...this was so different tonight. Time seemed to slow, every movement seemed measured. Callie was certain that taking things slow was an overdo act and she wouldn't be rushed; easier said than done when trying to ignore the fire burning over your skin and between your legs.

Arizona allowed herself to be guided but was not impassive. She kissed Callie back; her tongue danced against the brunette's and traced her wife's teeth. She found a weakness when she licked along the edge of Callie's bottom lip and gripped her wife tighter as her knees threatened to buckle.

Breaking the kiss, Arizona looked at her fingers intertwined in Callie's black hair. Callie pressed her pelvis against Arizona's, and the blonde could feel her wife's growing desire to take her, as a light growl escaped the brunette's lips. She pushed against Callie, desperately needing to feel more.

"I have missed this...and it was just last night," Arizona giggled, looking at her wife's beautiful face. A face that was filled with wanton desire as her erratic breathing grew louder as time passed.

Callie pushed Arizona against the edge of the bed, falling slowly on top of her wife. One tanned hand, held Arizona's above the blonde's head, as the other tanned hand moved from the blonde's ass up, running along her waist, pulling Arizona in closer to her. Grazing the blonde's nipples slightly through her shirt, Callie teased her wife, before her hand closed around the blonde's jaw, turning it to the side to kiss her, forcing her tongue inside Arizona's mouth.

She kissed Arizona hard, her hands roaming the blonde's body, pressing her body firmly against her. Slipping her own shirt about her head, Callie then pulled Arizona's white t-shirt from her body. She felt the blonde's warm breasts pillow themselves against her chest. Placing tanned hands at her wife's waist, Callie pulled her hips forward more, which molded their pelvis' together.

Her arms came the blonde's waist, moving her tanned hands to the top button of Arizona's pants. "Take them off," Callie requested.

The brunette eased off a little, giving Arizona just enough room and time to rid herself of the offending garment that separated their skin from touching. Since she'd moved their bodies a little apart to achieve this, Callie took advantage of this distance to slip her hands up to Arizona's breasts, resting her palms against those magnificent globes, still trapped in their bra. Her wife's nipples surged forward, pressing through the thin material into the hollows of her hands. Callie's hands were then busying themselves with the waistband of her yoga pants, and soon, they were both exposed to one another's smooth skin. She moved her hands to the hot smooth skin along the sides of her wife's ivory torso, rubbing the blonde as she placed tender kisses over her soft creamy neck.

They paused for a moment, their foreheads resting together. "I don't just want to have sex tonight," Callie whispered. "I want to make love to you. I want you to feel me everywhere."

Arizona's hands cupped Callie's face, and she whispered, "I want that too. I love you so much Calliope."

She was almost weak with desire when her wife said her full name, and all the while her eyes seemed to devour her wife. Callie said, "Show me how much you love me."

Arizona rolled them over, she was on top of Callie, as the brunette's hands were pushing her lace panties off of her tight rounded bottom. Arizona nuzzled her wife's neck and placed several kisses as Callie continued to work the lace garment down her toned legs. Callie pushed them up toward the head of the bed, allowing for more room.

Unsnapping the front of the brunette's pink bra, Arizona pushed it aside as two perfect shaped breasts stood, nipples erect, just waiting to be sucked, to be teased with her warm tongue, to be taken into her mouth. Oh, but the her wife had other ideas. Flipping them over, Callie took the dominate position tonight.

"I'm in charge tonight," She said to Arizona as the brunette placed her right hand over her wife's mound. Gasping, Arizona bucked her hips, needing to meet her wife's hand, needing more contact, wanting to be completely filled by the brunette that she would gladly let dominate her in bed, any night...every night, if that was Callie's desire.

They kissed again, taking their time, more fervently, but still slowly, dragging it out, savoring it. Callie said, "Sometimes we are so passionate in our lovemaking and its energetic and ardent. But tonight, I want to slow down, to feel everything strongly. You are going to feel everything."

Reaching behind Arizona's back, Callie undone the silk bra and tossed it to the side. Her wife's breasts free, she squeezed the right breast, then tweaking the nipple until it hardened, all the while watching the blonde enjoy the feeling. It was her that could make Arizona feel these things, it was her that had her wife so aroused. She looked into blue eyes, now completely filled with lust and desire as she reached down to massage Arizona's wet center with two fingers.

"You're so wet," Callie husked in Arizona's ear. "Tell me I'm the one that makes you wet. Tell me I'm the one that makes you feel this way and no one else."

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie, and pulled her in close. "It's only you. It's always been you," she answered through her erratic breathing.

She could feel her wife's fingers grazing, massaging her clit, and she was lost in euphoria. Oh, the things Callie Torres could make her feel. The things her gorgeous wife could make her want to do.

Callie pulled away, causing the blonde wife to moan at the loss. "Where are you going?" Arizona asked. She was feeling so good, and so, so wet. Callie had been massaging her clit and it had felt amazing, she didn't want her wife to stop. It was too soon, there was so much more to be had, and then she saw Callie walking back with the black box.

"Stop," Callie ordered her wife.

Arizona stilled her movements. She was caught, her own hand wandering down to her clit, and she was slowly rubbing herself, trying to fill the wanton desire that Callie had left her with just moments before.

"That's mine. Did I say you could touch it?" The brunette asked in a serious tone.

Arizona shook her head, removing her hand. "No." She replied.

"Good girl," the brunette smiled, looking at her blonde wife with much expectation. Expectations of an obedient wife during their love making tonight made Callie empowered, and Arizona...excited.

"Which way do you want me?" Arizona asked, a slight catch in her throat, seeing the box in Callie's hands. She lay across the bed and her smooth legs looked so appealing.

"Several ways," the brunette practically growled, watching her wife's pupils dilate as she heard this.

"But I want you face up first, because I want to be looking into your eyes, the first time you orgasm with me." Callie could tell by the look on her wife's face that she'd caught onto the idea that she planned to give the blonde more than one orgasm.

Callie filled the vacated space next to her wife. She took her time slowly moving her hands and fingers, using the lightest of touches and movements. She lingered over the hollow a the base of Arizona's throat, kissing the blonde and using her tongue to feel her pulse. Callie's fingers trailed down a pale arm and get tongue licked circles on the crook of Arizona's elbow.

The blonde's skin tingled and burned with each pass as Arizona squirmed and wriggled, feeling her wife explore her body slowly and tenderly. She was so arduous, She felt as if she were floating, detached from herself as she focused on the part of herself that Callie was touching. They had never went this slow, this long, never this way.

"Calliope," Arizona whispered, as her breath was faint and she moaned at her wife's touch.

"Hmm?" was her response as she slowly, sensually made her way up Arizona's legs, gently rubbing her wife's smooth skin.

"Oh baby, I don't think I can take much more of this," the blonde practically begged, wanting a release, and yet willing her wife to continue what she was doing.

Callie smiled as she licked Arizona's inner thigh. "Do you know how good you feel to touch?" she whispered, using her tongue, slowly gliding it closer to her wife's very wet center.

Arizona's core was burning, begging to be filled, any way, any touch, she just need to be filled. "I need you...I need more." the blonde begged.

Moving up, she took one last kiss from her wife's soft lips. "You have the most exquisite lips, Arizona," the brunette said softly. She stroked her wife's blonde hair, caressing the side of her face with just her fingertips. "The lips of an angel. I could sit here and enjoy them all night long."

Callie moved up and her legs spread over Arizona's right leg to pin it down briefly as she came up onto spread knees and pulled the blonde's left leg over her right hip and held it to her tanned body with her right arm.

The blonde's lower body rotated about forty-five degrees in Callie's solid grasp as she lifted her wife's torso partially off the bed. "You are so flexible, in every sense, and it makes our sex life so fun," Callie smiled as she lined their wet centers up.

As she pulled Arizona to her, Callie watched when her wife's smooth, slick sex came into contact with the her own smooth tanned center. Watching her wife's face register the feeling, the slickness, with a curious wonderment made Callie smile.

Callie brought the blonde tight against her and her crystal blue eyes opened. Arizona's countenance expressed her desire, her submission, and her devotion through them before she lowered her gaze to study the melting point where our bodies met.

With the most minute movements of her hips and Arizona's, Callie squeezed her glistening pussy against her wife's. The blonde wife stared, fascinated by the movements and the feelings she felt. Callie felt Arizona's sexy hips trying to undulate, but she constrained her.

From their respective positions, the brunette easily controlled her wife's body and rubbed them together at a slow, but intense pace. Arizona moaned as she reached out, wanting to touch her wife's hips. It wasn't fast enough for her, she needed more.

"What do you need?" Callie asked as she pressed their clits together, rubbing them slowly as Arizona moaned in sheer pleasure.

"Oh, God, you are killing me baby. I need more." Arizona cried out.

Callie pressed in harder, rubbing at an increasingly furious speed. She kept my own body under control as well and Arizona's orgasm at bay longer than she'd usually deny both of them.

"I wanted us to come together," Callie whispered.

Arizona was more than willing, more than ready. "Me...too. Oh, Calliope..." the blonde groaned as Callie gave her more friction.

Groans of effort from beneath her spurred the brunette to even quicker movement. Callie looked at her wife's body. Arizona's perky breasts fell back into her chest and jiggled. Her wife's blue eyes stayed closed as she threw her hand back to grab the headboard. Soft pink lips parted in a continuous pant as Arizona seemed concentrated on the sensations she was experiencing with Callie. This was her favorite sexual act...the act of tribadism.

Arizona's body stiffened and her legs locked, telling Callie her orgasm was near and giving a look for the brunette to expedite her own orgasm.

She ground into Arizona with no moderation at all. Her engorged clit became a spike in the slippery melding together of their wet core. Callie dropped the blonde's left leg to grab the headboard for support as tremors assaulted her, spider-webbing from her fluttering pussy. The intense waves rushed through their bodies as they climaxed together, looking into one another's eyes...the love and adoration shared.

Their legs remained intertwined and both struggled to catch their breath. Arizona spoke first, "That was...amazing," she said, looking up at her wife that towered over her. Callie's serious look was shown, oh she was only beginning tonight.

Sliding from the blonde's body, Callie took the silk scarf and tied Arizona's hands above her head.

"Roll over," the brunette demanded.

Arizona slowly rolled onto her stomach and squirmed a little, settling herself in, and getting Callie's attention as she reached for something on the nightstand.

"Stop moving," Callie ordered, spanking her wife with her bare hand, leaving a red mark behind.

The blonde whinced as she felt the sharp sting. Calming herself, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Dominating Callie was sexy as hell. Closing her eyes to relax, Arizona didn't notice what her wife was about to do. Suddenly, a trickle of water fell from the ice cube and glided down the back of Arizona's neck.

"Ah," a soft gasp escapes from the blonde's mouth, followed by a welcoming moan as the ice slid across her shoulders.

The blonde's head rolled to the side to see where Callie was headed next.

"Stop looking." Callie ordered again, giving another slap to her wife's delicate rear, causing her wife to make a slight whine.

Arizona closed her eyes as Callie moved across her to replenish the ice, as soft kisses dashed about the blonde's lower back. Soft sighs released as the ice worked around Arizona's rounded bottom, with each stroke followed by Callie's warm mouth. The mixture of the cold and hot of the melting ice and the brunette's wet kisses was beginning to take hold of the blonde's senses.

Toned pale legs were full of strength and the luscious rounded bottom took the full combination of the icy massage and fiery kisses Callie gave them. Making certain not to miss a spot, the brunette's mouth centered on the line of her wife's rear and worked it deeper into her. A soft moan marked Arizona's surprise at the bold path Callie's moist tongue took and the moans encouraged Callie to work harder.

The brunette's mouth was still locked on Arizona's rear, but soon began it's descent down the toned legs. It became obvious that the blonde's body has gone without proper attention for far too long. Each touch seems to unlock a new sound of pleasure and those sounds drive Callie further. The smoothness of the blonde's pale skin is rivaled only by the taste the pushed Callie further. Arizona could not take anymore, and Callie needed more. She needed to be inside of her wife.

"I want to be inside of you," Callie said, a look of lust filled the brunette's dark brown eyes. Sliding the strap on over her hips, she eased back and hovered over her wife.

Arizona felt Callie moving behind her. The brunette bent down and grabbed her wife's rear, holding her in place as she licked her clit gently, several times. By doing this, her tongue not only smeared Arizona's natural lubricant all over her sex - it also plowed her labia apart, leaving her very wet center wide open and available.

"Down in from and open yourself up for me," Callie commanded, her voice never wavering from the cool, calm, in-control tone.

Dropping to the bed, Arizona turned her head, her chest against the mattress, and reached her hands back, grasping onto the cheeks of her ass. It was hard for her to hold completely still as she felt the cool lube down between her cheeks, but she knew she needed to not move.

"Breath in deep," Callie said.

They had done this once before. The experience was amazing, it was very early in their marriage...it wasn't a usual occurrence. When Arizona followed her wife's instructions, she felt the tip of the rubber butt plug prodding her tight hole. As the brunette pushed in to her slowly, Arizona released the breath, relaxing under Callie's touch as her wife stroked her lower back with her hand.

"Good girl." She accompanied her words with a tap on the end of the butt plug, signaling Arizona to let go of the hold she had on her cheeks.

"You okay?" The brunette asked, rubbing the back of Arizona's rounded tight ass, kneading the soft skin with her fingers.

"Yes," the blonde replied. "I fill so full."

She eased Arizona around, lying her wife on her back. For the first time in a while, their eyes meet and the commitment of their passion was consummated.

Pushing Arizona's legs up, the brunette, with careful ease, glided the toy into her wife's dripping core. It was steaming with arousal.

When she was buried deep inside, Callie held herself there for a while. Callie begin to massage her wife's breasts with her hands. Taking one nipple into her mouth, she sucked gently, giving the tender breast a firm squeeze. Moving to the right side, she licked Arizona's nipple, taking it into her mouth, causing the blonde to arch her back. The pleasure of what the brunette was doing was so fulfilling.

Arizona could feel her muscles twitching involuntarily around the thick shaft. The butt plug added a fullness as Callie was deep inside. Her head and her body were filled with an overwhelming sense of relief at this moment. Callie had made her wait so long for the penetration she needed that when the brunette gave it to her, she wanted Callie to stay there forever.

Tenderly, the brunette kissed her wife. Arizona moaned into her mouth and Callie started moving her hips, slowly, filling her wife and stroking the blonde with the thick shaft. Callie's slow, gentle rhythm was going to make Arizona cum on her soon. She didn't want to. The blonde wanted to prolong this feeling. She wanted to feel the thick shaft gliding slowly inside and out at a steady pace.

"How does that feel Arizona? Tell me what you are feeling?" Callie whispered as she nibbled on her wife's ear.

Hands tied above her head, Arizona slowly rocked against her wife's hips. The slow thrusts meeting the required satisfaction at the moment. She answered, "It feel's so good baby. I love you inside of me."

Callie pulled out a little, them firmly pushed back in, causing Arizona to moan louder than she had tonight. "Do you like that? Did that feel good Arizona?" Callie whispered, knowing she was driving her wife over the edge with every slow thrust she made.

"Yes!" Arizona moaned louder.

"Good. That's exactly what I want to hear. I want to enjoy you all night long," Callie said. "I want to fuck you until you scream tonight Arizona. You're going to scream and beg me to stop." The brunette whispered in a demanding tone. Continuing the deep, slow penetration, Callie watched as her wife was on the verge of an orgasm.

"Oh Callie...I'm so close...I need to cum," Arizona panted as she met each slow deep thrust with force, wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist, taking everything Callie had to offer inside of her.

"No." Callie ordered. "You have to wait," the brunette demanded.

Arizona couldn't wait...she couldn't. It was too much, the feelings, the thrusting, oh God, the brunette's whispers wanting her all night long. It was too much.

"I have to...Oh God..." Arizona screamed as he let go. Her orgasm coming in waves. Her cries were more urgent now, the moans of "please, please" echoing across the room. It was hard to tell if she wanted it all to stop, or if she never wanted it to end.

She came around the thick shaft, bucking against the brunette. Callie held herself deep inside, not moving, until she had felt the last of the aftershocks squeezing the cock. She let Arizona catch her breath. Then she started kissing her wife again.

Those gentle, shallow, teasing mouth-kisses that make one very aroused. Callie felt Arizona slowly move, with gently thrusts against her again. She knew the blonde wanted more.

Very gently, very slowly, she started moving inside of the blonde again. Short, slow, almost comforting strokes. Arizona's clitoris was still hyper-sensitive from the orgasm, and the feeling of her pale body touching it as Callie slowly fucked her was a combination of extreme arousal and almost-pain. Soon, Arizona was moving against the brunette's, responding to her slow, easy rhythm.

"You've been a bad girl Arizona. I told you not to cum," the brunette whispered in her wife's ear, taking the delicate lobe and grazing it with her teeth.

Arizona laughed, "I couldn't stop it..." Blue eyes were shut tight as she moved in slow rhythm with her wife's body.

Callie smiled, "I think you need to be taught a lesson." The brunette moved to untie her wife's hands, releasing her from the gentle bondage she had been in for her last two orgasms.

"Turn over." Callie ordered.

Arizona turned around slowly. Kneeling closer behind the blonde, Callie teased her only a little, by rubbing the head of the cock along her open slit, before entering her. Once again Arizona experienced that fantastic sensation of her pussy enveloping and sheathing the thick shaft in her wet warmth. It felt heavenly, being coupled with her wife. The fullness of both holes was too much and Arizona moaned. The fact that her receptive muscles contracted to grip Callie's toy, and even try to pull the brunette deeper, added to the thrill.

"Drop down." Callie once again issued her orders.

Remaining joined, they sank forward, lowering Arizona until her torso was cushioned atop the bed. Callie stretched out her legs on either side of her wife's, as Arizona turned her head to rest it on one cheek, and placed her hands up near her head.

"You ready to be fucked?" Callie whispered in her wife's left ear that was turned to her. She wanted to take her wife from behind. She wanted Arizona to be sore, to feel where she had been, to beg her to fuck her.

Arizona closed her eyes. She was more than ready to be taken in this position by Callie. More than ready. "Yes," She whispered back as her breath hitched, feeling her wife resting deep inside of her.

Callie braced her body up, at first, with her hands on either side of her wife's torso, nestled against the sides of Arizona's lovely breasts. With slow, deep strokes, the brunette began sliding the thick cock in and out of her wife's tight wet center, listening to the liquid sounds her movements made. Arizona used one hand to brush back the hairs that had fallen over her face, obviously wanting Callie to see the smile on her face, and to make certain the brunette could hear the "Mmmm" sounds of approval she was making.

Usually when they made love, both were vocal, moaning, grunting, shouting...but this time, this moment...they both just breathed as they settled into a rocking motion, Arizona's wet center gratifying itself by sliding back and forth upon the wet, hard shaft that Callie filled her with. Minutes later, they start getting slightly quicker, slightly more intense, slightly louder.

Encouraged by the blonde's sounds of approval, Callie picked up her pace, thrusting in and out of her wife a little harder and faster. "You feel so good." Callie groaned.

Their mutual excitement and passion built as the blonde's body responded. Callie watched as Arizona started to grip the bed sheets as her 'Mmmm' sounds transformed into moans of pleasure. Callie was getting close. She lowered herself, and stretched her tanned body out all along the blonde's back, shifting her hands to grip Arizona's where they were, capturing them - and her wife.

The blonde was pinned under Callie, naked, hands immobilized, as if she was the brunette's captive, and she was using her for her own pleasure. Arizona's response to this new dynamic was positive - her moans had become shrieks and howls of delight. Her hips were trying to buck back up into Callie's thrusts, helping the brunette go as deeply as possible.

"Arizona," Callie whispered. "You're mine, baby. I'm making you mine. Right now. Don't you forget it." The blonde did't respond, so she asked, "Arizona, are you listening?"

To hear her wife dominate her was more of a turn on than Arizona could possibly imagine. All she can do is moan as she feels her orgasm approaching. She couldn't answer Callie, it was all too much.

"I want you to remember this," Callie whispered, thrusting into her back and forth. Perspiration gathered around her tanned face as she worked her wife closer to a climatic state.

The blonde groaned, tilting her head, begging for her release. "Please Calliope..." she moaned, taking her wife inside.

Callie continued to whisper, "Take me inside you, Arizona. I love you, Tell me you love me." She needed to hear her wife say it, confessing her unending love for her.

"I love you Calliope..." the blonde responded breathlessly.

"Tell me I'm the only one, baby." the brunette demanded. She needed to hear her wife say she was the only one.

"You're the only one," Arizona repeated. "No one else can make me feel like you. It's only you."

Callie shifted her thighs outside of Arizona's, and used them to drag the blonde's thighs tightly together, trapping Arizona's legs between her's. This made Arizona's pussy tighten even more around the hard shaft, bringing the blonde close to the brink. Callie's pelvis was buffeting against her wife's butt as she pounded into her, fucking Arizona harder.

"Tell me you love me, and Only me," Callie whispered, demanding a response as she thrusted into her wife.

Arizona moaned, the thrusts being so frantic, so hard, unyielding as her wife ground into her. Catching her breath, she replied, "I love you...Only you."

Callie lips were at the nape of her wife's neck, kissing the blonde feverishly. She could feel the warm air puffing from Arizona's open mouth as she almost hyperventilated in an attempt to power her muscles, which were tightening - contracting as the blonde tried to hold back her building climax.

As one of the blonde's howls ceased, she screamed frantically, "Please! Oh God! Calliope!"

Her screams were like nothing the brunette heard before. Watching her wife cum excited and aroused her. To see the blonde in such a state, to watch her endure such pleasure, was a sight beyond belief. But that didn't blur Callie's determination to fuck her.

An electric shock ran through Callie, hearing that. She lost all control as Arizona screamed into the pillow, trying desperately to muffle her sounds. Callie felt wave after wave wash over her as she came on top of her wife. She kept fucking her long after the final spasm ripped though her body, as Arizona was coming again, thrashing under her in complete abandon.

Still stretched out on Arizona's smaller frame, Callie felt every magnificent ripple that washed through her wife as she released. In fact, both of them drifted into a doze after that, Callie's body wrapped warmly around her wife's, holding her protectively.

Hours later...she breathed deeply...something reached into her slumber and pulled her from it. Arizona was aware of her breathing changes as she awakened and the blonde knew with certainty that her wife was awake also. Lying on her left side in the dark of the room, she gently felt behind her as Callie was on her left side also as they spooned in the middle of their king size bed. It was their bed, what a wondrous thought, Arizona smiled as she relished in that fact. Eyes still closed, she took an inventory. Callie's naked front was felt to her silk nightgowned back.

A tanned cheek rested on her blonde hair fanned over the pillows. The brunette's breath was warm and moist on her neck, as she could hear it speed slightly as Callie's excitement brings her to full awakening. Bodies pressed closely, shoulders to knees, pressing Arizona to sit in her as as they lay in their bed. A tanned right arm draped around the blonde's waist, keeping Arizona close, corseting her as Callie's fingers tuck underneath between mattress and her wife's curves.

Opening her blue eyes the numbers quickly in view...4:23am. Smiling softly she realized Callie was going making good on her promise again.

Reading her wife's mind as usual, caressing Arizona's silk gown, Callie whispered, "Sweetheart, why did you wear this to bed tonight? You knew you would lose it by morning."

She chuckled softly and Arizona could feel the vibrations against her back. A tanned hand flattened against the blonde, long fingers splayed, as Callie smoothed her hand over Arizona's tummy and glided over the blonde's hip. Her breath matched Callie's, her heart beat joining in time, and she was lost to this woman.

"You are Mine," the brunette whispered possessive in her adoration. She needed to claim her wife once again, as she had done merely a couple of hours before. The night had been spent making love to her wife, worshiping the blonde's perfect body.

"I am Yours." Arizona whispered in loving agreement. She was Callie's. All Callie's. She held nothing for anyone else, only her wife who could make her surrender under her touch, her ministrations, her commands.

Callie's soft fingers grazed the skin of a pale toned thigh as she took the hem of her wife's silk gown and started it on its slow climb.

"I need You," Callie whispered. "I need you now."

Quiet was the brunette's affections as love tamped down lust and desire at this moment. More demanding she would be become as those scales tipped. Ever so slowly the silk gown climbed on pale skin as Callie dragged Arizona's silk garment up her creamy smooth thighs. The brunette slowly and deeply took a breath as she caressed the blonde's smooth thigh and silken leg.

"My God I love you," Callie whispered in Arizona's ear as her full lips found the smooth creamy skin of her the blonde's neck and branded her with a hard sucking kiss.

The blonde pressed her backside against her wife. "OHHHHHH yessssss," Arizona groaned, her reward soon to be felt, obtained, given freely in love.

Callie held herself still against Arizona except her searching hand and breathing chest.

The silk gown was gathered on the blonde's waist and the brunette slipped her hand underneath to flatten it on her wife's tummy, her long fingers darting around and dipping in the blonde's navel, eliciting soft giggles, as was her intent.

Arizona could feel Callie behind her as the brunette gave one slow thrust against her, skin on skin. Reaching back Arizona's placed her wife's hand on her hip encouraging Callie to move against her, creating a delicious tease. Quickly the brunette complied, moving again against the blonde's naked bottom, her need becoming more apparent. Callie's tongue gently traced the edge of Arizona's ear and a shiver dances up the blonde's spine.

"I can never get enough of you," she whispered to Arizona. It was true, she could never get enough, it would never be enough.

"I love you," the shuddery reply left the blonde's lips. Smoothing over Arizona's belly Callie moved her hand to cup the warm full weight of a breast in her tanned hand and thumb the pebbled nipple to full erect.

Arizona's hunger grew in response to Callie's seeking fingers as she teased the other nipple to equal hardness. Tanned hands and fingers were searching, playing and the blonde could sense the frustration the silk gown was causing her wife. Not willing to lose another gown to her wife's tearing hands she lifted slightly to allow its removal.

Laying back down Arizona managed to turn to the brunette as her wife's arms wrap her up and pull her close, a tanned naked torso next to a pale naked torso...it caused both hearts to race. Lips touch and Callie's tongue traces the blonde's soft lips before granting its release. Arizona was gasping now...Callie knew just how to kiss her wife. As kisses become hungry and tongues start to duel Arizona's slid her leg between Callie's looking for that bit of space left untouched by the her skin.

"Now baby, I need you" was the brunette's plea as she moved to cover the blonde wife completely, encompassing Arizona with her love. The blonde was slick, waiting for Callie to claim her ...again. Bodies close, eyes met. Dark chocolate eyes met the crystal blue seas...Callie was washed in love, desire, and passion for her blonde wife.

Two long digits plunged into her moist depths as Arizona gasped, a deep sharp inhale. The feeling of being filled by the brunette, the gentle thrusts matching the blonde's movements, caused Arizona to wrap her arms and pull Callie closer into her. The brunette's mouth on her wife's, stealing her breath, reviving her wife with her own. The feelings became urgent now. Arching and moving against Callie, inviting the brunette's speed and strength to satisfy her, the blonde wrapped Callie in urging the her wife to go deeper, harder, to fill her more.

"Tell Me," Callie growled in her wife's ear. "Tell me I am all you need." The brunette whispered.

"You are all I need Callie," Arizona panted as she she tried to catch her breath. Taking Callie's earlobe in her teeth, she grazed it softly.

Another groan comes, deeper and louder this time, "TELL ME," Callie demanded with urgency in her voice.

Arching her back as she writhed in silence, Arizona couldn't speak, it's too much...the burning, the pleasure her wife was giving her, it's too much to speak. So she held her words in silence, driving Callie over the edge, setting her on fire. The brunette wanted to hear her wife beg for more, beg to be filled, beg her to make her cum.

Arizona slipped her hand between them, finding the slick folds of Callie's core. The brunette moaned, biting her wife on her shoulder as she felt Arizona slip two fingers inside her.

Closing her eyes, the brunette whispered, "Tell me what you want."

Arizona, lost in her euphoria as the sensations flood her small body, said nothing. Feeling Callie around her fingers, the arousal dripping on her hand, she pushed in harder.

Moving frantically together in perfect rhythm, Callie asked again, "Tell me, please tell me," whispered demands fill her wife's ear, her soul, her heart.

"Please," Arizona panted back in her wife's ear. "Pleaseeee."

"Please what?" Callie pressed. "I want you to say it, I need you to tell me and I will give you everything," she says in the blonde's ear.

"Please fuck me, oh God Please." Arizona finally begged shamelessly.

Crashing into the blonde with force beyond lust, it was primal. Animalistic. Rough.

"Why," Callie asked.

Arizona kept the more frantic pace with her wife, it was hard, it was shameless at this point.

"Tell me why." Callie demanded again as she pumped in and out, leaving her marks on Arizona's neck.

"Please, so I can cum...please baby...help me cum," was the blonde's fractured reply. Her soul shattered in crystal fragments as the brunette pushed forward and lost herself to Arizona. The groan from Callie's deepest soul crowded the room. Filing the space with the eruption of her drumming voice.

"Oh God yessss!" Callie groaned loudly feeling Arizona work her to an earth shattering climax.

"Yes! Yessss!" the blonde cried out, screaming in her wife's shoulder, as they both fell together.

Floating her hands over her lover's back, Arizona massaged her wife's tanned, toned flesh, hands skimming the sweat glossed skin.

Callie's breathing was hard and heavy against her wife's neck, and it caused Arizona to close her eyes, relishing her wife's closeness, feeling Callie's eyelashes flutter against her pale cheek.

Butterfly kisses were placed over Arizona's face, lips and neck, as the brunette let the satisfaction of what had just happen wash over over. Slipping off her wife's small form, she pulled the blonde against her, as Arizona stretched against her side, the blonde's head resting on her tanned chest. Arizona could hear beat after beat after beat.

Protective tanned hands covered a silken ivory back, gently touching and soothing as she drew circles.

Arizona felt in awe of her wife's love. Callie felt devotion in her wife's touch. Arizona was content and whole at her wife's side. Callie smiled as her wife begin to drift back off to sleep. She softly whispered, "I love you Arizona. I always will."

She would always love her wife, despite the highs and lows of life. It would always been them, together against the world. It would always be them, embracing one another, committed to the vows they had made inside St. Patricks Cathedral. They...would always be, without anyone or anything separating them. It would always be just the two of them, the way it was meant to be.

"...My love is just waiting, To clothe you in crimson roses. I will be the one that's gonna find you. I will be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is a burning, consuming fire No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, Hear the whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone, When darkness comes you know I'm never far. Hear the whispers in the dark..."

A/N: Lyrics at top and bottom of page are from the Song.."Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet.

Hope you liked 50 Shades Callie and I hope this week finds everyone happy and well!... xoxo


	28. Saturday Surprises

"Saturday Surprises"

"What you do today can improve all your tomorrows." - Ralph Marston

"What's that on your neck?" Monty asked, walking into the kitchen for a late breakfast. The young Torres was an inquisitive child, that one can be certain about.

Sitting at the table, Arizona shot an annoyed look over to her wife. The brunette had left marks on her Arizona's neck last night from a very intense night of passion.

It was Saturday morning. Saturday mornings are many things to many people. Some use this time to power clean, tiding up from the hustle and bustle of their work week, as homes become in disarray and often don't get the attention they need. Saturdays to others are time to rest and reflection, the chance to laze around and do much of nothing. To others, that sixth day could be used to run errands, maybe even taking hikes or walks, or shopping; that's always fun.

The Torres home on Saturday mornings were usually always quiet. Mornings where the kids would sleep in late, time for Arizona and Callie to sit on the deck or the boat dock, drinking coffee and talking, and it was also time for them to be together as a family. Some Saturdays Callie would take Monty and Gavin for riding lessons, and some Saturdays, mostly during warm weather, they would jet ski and spend most of the day on Lake Tahoe.

The goal of the Torres' Saturdays was that there never be any pressure. No where to be in particular, no schedule to keep, no meetings to attend, they could enjoy their weekends, most of the time. Occasionally, Callie had something she had to attend to, but for the most part, Saturday was a carefree day for the family. Today, however, that was not the case.

"Um...Um...I don't..." Arizona stuttered. She couldn't think of a thing to say in regards to Monty's questions about the marks left on her neck.

"Ooh, let me see?" Gavin said, grabbing his plate and sliding into the seat next to his blonde mother.

Arizona's face was bright red... embarrassed wasn't the word right now. She had worn a high neck shirt today. But, the long sleeve navy top wasn't quite high enough to cover what was left after her night with the brunette.

The evidence clearly spoke for itself. There was no hiding all of the places Callie had left on her body. Naturally, if one had seen Arizona without clothing, well they would certainly have been surprised. A considerable amount of "damage" was displayed across the blonde's torso and back...way to go Calliope.

Callie, seeing her wife's obvious distress, aided the blonde in this most peculiar conversation. "Don't hurt your mother's feelings, she's a little sensitive about that...she slipped in the tub last night. Those marks are from her falling." Callie said. Her confidence overrode any questions her sons might have had. Remember, they were only six and four years old. At that age, children mostly believe anything told to them...well, mostly.

Monty looked at his mommy...she didn't look like she fell in a tub to him. She looked like something had attacked her neck. And, as always, he couldn't keep it to himself. Could you blame him? It was most offensive looking.

"You look like a vampire bit you," he exclaimed, holding his small brown head back, with raised eyebrows.

Callie sat her plate on the table...today was a chocolate chip pancake morning. Arizona almost chocked on her juice when her son said that. Silently, she kicked Callie under the table.

Gavin chimed in, "It does look kinda like that."

Callie once again took over this most embarrassing moment for her wife. After all, it was her fault. "Look," she began..."Mom fell, nothing bit her...Okay?" Eyeing her sons with a harsh look, she dared them to say another word about it. "Let's change the subject please." The brunette said.

Arizona sat quietly, wishing she had worn a turtle neck, if you knew the truth. She didn't own any, but she would certainly buy several today if she could find them. Today, she and Callie were planning to go shopping for Monty's birthday presents. His birthday was next Thursday, and this would likely be the last time they could spend the day shopping without feeling rushed to get back. It was only ten in the morning...but they had a long day ahead of them.

Deciding to break the ice, Callie said, "Well, you guys are all staying with Grandma Robbins today...Are you excited?"

"Is she coming here?" Gavin asked. "I really wanted to stay home. I never stay home the entire day."

Monty was next. "If she comes here...we can play cards. She likes to play cards. We can win some more money Gavin." Monty assessed as he thought hard about beating is very smart, well-rounded Grandmother at cards.

They had played several times in the last few weeks, and Barbara often won, but occasionally, she let her grandsons get the upper hand. And Monty knew that when they won, she would give them money. It was only a dollar, but believe it when you hear it...Monty Torres had saved every dollar he had. His piggy bank was much heavier than his brother's.

"Do not take anymore of your Grandmother's money. Do you hear me?" Callie demanded.

"She gave it to me. It's mine," Monty argued back. Money was very important to the younger Torres sibling...Wonder where he got that from?

Arizona finally joined in the conversation. "She did give it to them...they won it fair and square Callie," the blonde said, taking another sip of her juice.

Before anyone could say anything else concerning cards or money, Barbara Robbins walked into their home. Right on time as alway, she called out, "I'm here!"

Stepping through the hallway, the older woman walked through to the kitchen.

"Hey Grandma!" Monty yelled.

"Hey Monty!" the older woman yelled back, teasing her youngest grandson. Looking over to Arizona, she was taken back. Looking closer, she said. "Honey, did something bit you?"

Arizona looked over at her wife with a mean stare. Last night had been amazing, but she didn't want everyone to know what had went on inside their bedroom. Callie looked down at her pancakes, breaking eye contact with her wife, who was looking rather pissed off at the moment.

Monty immediately replied, "That's what I said too!" He knew he was right...a vampire had to have bitten his mommy last night. There was no other way to explain it.

Arizona spoke up this time. "Mom..." She said in a warning tone of voice, darting her eyes over to Callie and back to Barbara.

Barbara caught on quick...real quick. "Honey," she said sweetly, "I think you need a scarf out...it is a little chilly outside."

The drive to Reno was only an hour. Arizona had wanted to travel to Las Vegas today, but her wife wasn't too keen on that. She seldom went to Vegas, as Reno was closer to their home. But, sometimes a change of scenery is nice. Arizona certainly felt that to be true.

"Stop pouting," Callie huffed.

Her wife had been a little upset that they were not going to Las Vegas today. There were more shops there, more stores to choose from, but the brunette didn't want to go. Callie spent plenty of time in Vegas...she didn't want to spend this Saturday there as well.

Why not go today you ask? Well, Callie had planned to take Arizona on a surprise getaway next weekend...the destination, Las Vegas. There were a couple of shows that she knew Arizona would love to see, and they needed a little time away from the kids. She had the penthouse suite booked in one of her luxurious hotels. And, it was booked from Friday until Sunday...uninterrupted time alone, without the children. Always a nice gesture.

"I'm not pouting." The blonde replied. She wasn't mad or pouting, to be honest, she was thinking. Have you ever done that? Quietly thinking to yourself...and someone, namely your spouse won't just let you be.

"Well, you sure are quiet." Callie continued, trying to get her wife to talk. She made several comments as they passed the scenery, but Arizona remained quiet. Staring out the window, the blonde's mind wandered. What was she thinking about? Thats a good question.

"...So, what do you think about that?" Callie asked. She had been talking for the past few minutes, as she drove her Mercedes toward Reno. She thought her wife was listening as the blonde had made a couple of noises, but apparently...she was not.

"Arizona!" Callie said, breaking her wife from her silent reprieve.

"I'm sorry. What?" The blonde asked, surprised by the loudness in Callie's voice as it broke her train of thought.

Callie looked from the road and over to her wife, staring back and forth, trying to keep her eyes trained on what was ahead of her.

"You are not listening," the brunette whined. She hated it when Arizona or anyone for that matter wasn't listening to her. It was rather rude she thought, although she had done it herself a few times. Haven't we all.

"I was thinking Callie, something has been on my mind... what if..." the blonde replied. She was about to divulge her innermost thoughts, but something came up.

Interrupting her next words, words that had her wife extremely curious as to their nature, Arizona's cell phone rang. Answering it, Gavin informed his mother of the crisis situation currently taking place at the Torres household.

"Monty broke Mama's computer!" Gavin yelled.

Arizona asked for clarification. "Which one exactly?" She asked.

She hoped to God it wasn't the large twenty seven inch iMac computer that sat on her wife's desk. No, that would be a very bad thing for two reasons. First, it housed a lot of Callie's information on it, but surely that could be retrieved. Second, her wife's office was off limits. And everyone knows, that going in there...is a no no. Silently hoping it was the laptop that sat on the table, Arizona waited for her son's answer.

"The big one in mama's office." He said, confirming the blonde's fears.

Callie asked, " What's going on?" The blonde had a strange look on her face. Callie was inquisitive as to what the call was about. Arizona looked to her wife, who was staring at her, expecting an answer.

Now Arizona had two choices to make today. Right now, she could tell her wife about the computer. That would most likely send Callie into an angry outburst. Wouldn't you have been mad too? Those things are cheap you know.

Or, the blonde could remain silent, not telling her wife what she just learned and waiting until they got home tonight. Was that such a bad decision? Telling Callie now would most likely result in a grumpy wife, and who wants to shop with someone like that?

"Mom, Grandma said not to worry, she's gonna clean the glass up." Gavin said.

Yes, it apparently was much worse than a crack. How in the world had Monty managed to break that computer? Looking from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Callie, looking at her. She had to say something.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Arizona responded, ending the call with her son. Nope, she would say nothing until they got home. After all, there wasn't anything to do now...the damn thing was already lying on the floor shattered.

"Who was that?" Callie asked. She thought she heard Gavin's voice and her name called, but she wasn't sure.

"Oh, just a minor question Gavin had. Mom already had everything under control. Oh look Callie, a cupcake shop. Let's stop and go in for a minute." Arizona said in a chipper voice. Yes, Arizona kept Monty's little accident to herself. Good idea? Bad idea? Or, no idea...that's anyone's opinion.

Callie wheeled into the parking lot. The brunette loved cupcakes, but not as much as her wife.

"I'll take the chocolate chip," Callie told the cashier. Arizona looked around trying to decide what she wanted. They didn't have a shop like this near their house, this cupcakery was a real treat today.

She finally settled on the exact one she was first going to pick. "Give me the red velvet please," the blonde smiled.

Together, they carried out two of the tallest and most delicious cupcakes they had eaten in quite some time. It was a great start to a fun day of shopping, laughing, and being with the one you love.

Shopping was fun, but also very productive. They purchased several things for Montys birthday party. Several gifts were bought, they knew their son would love them. They planned on doing what they had always done in the past...sharing gifts. Callie and Arizona had always bought presents and it was from the both of them. This time was no different, only Arizona had purchased a very sweet card, and was going to place some money inside for Monty. Gavin had never went overboard about cash, but Monty was his own man. And cash very impressive to the four year old.

They had visited the largest mall in Reno. And, they shopped at several toy stores in the area. It would be Christmas before to long, so they went ahead and picked up a few items for that as well.

Lunch had been at two o'clock in the afternoon. It was a light lunch at one of their favorite restaurants. The meal you ask...sushi. They never at their with their children, the boys didn't like that kind of food. With no children present today, it was a rare treat for both wives to enjoy.

The day wore on, and as everyone feels at some point, they were all shopped out. Sore feet, tired muscles, aching backs...but, they'd had fun today. And, that's what counts.

It was eight o'clock. Arizona had called ahead earlier in the day for reservations at one of her wife's favorite restaurants. The restaurant was nice, nothing fancy. But it had one thing that they both loved...a dance floor.

"It's nice to walk and hold your hand," Arizona said, smiling at her wife. She could do this every night, a romantic outing with her wife. Dinner and dancing, who wouldn't love that?

The brunette agreed. "I know, I was thinking the same thing. It's nice to get away, just the two of us." Callie smiled back.

Arizona kissed the back of her wife's hand as they entered the building. It was busy tonight, but it was a Saturday. Like most Saturdays, restaurants tend to get crowded. Date nights, romantic dinners, couples having a night out, single people looking for that special someone to connect with... it's what weekends are all about. And, this one was no different.

As they were seated at their table, a familiar voice was heard.

Laughter...And lots of it too...

You know, you can tell a lot about someone by their laugh. A person's sense of humor gives considerable insight into their values and to their personality. Laughter is catchy they say. It has cured many illnesses, mended many broken hearts. It is known to improve job performance and establish or restore an emotional climate and connection between people. Yes, laughter is the best medicine. Wouldn't you agree?

Arizona turned toward the laughter. She knew that laugh...she remembered that laugh...she had laughed at, that laugh. Furrowed brows tuned in on the voice that sat several seats over. It was dark inside the restaurant, the music was louder than what one might expect, as couples were walking dancing on the dance floor. These things made it hard to listen and be for certain...but, she was almost certain that was...

"Arizona…" Callie called, tapping the blonde on the hand. The waiter was there, ready to take their drink order. Callie had given her's and they were waiting on the distracted blonde.

Flipping around, Arizona said, "I'll take white wine." She looked at her menu, thinking about the laughter and the familiar voice she just heard...or thought she heard.

Callie smiled, looking up from her menu. The look on Arizona's face, she just couldn't quite read, which was strange. Callie almost always knew what her wife was thinking. Arizona looked...confused? Concerned? Perplexed? And, Intrigued.

"Everything okay?" Callie asked.

Arizona looked up at Callie. As she was about to answer her wife and just lay everything on the table...her entire thoughts for the day, her confession about the shattered computer, she opened her mouth.

She doubted, but was almost certain she knew that person laughing and sitting in this restaurant tonight. So, she began to tell her wife her innermost thoughts.

"Callie, I think that's…" Arizona felt someone walking beside their table. Looking to her right, she was met with a startling surprise. Lowering her menu, it was involuntary, she couldn't believe it. Standing there with Blair Ellington, a face she hadn't seen in...a very long time. Her pale hand reached forward, placing it on the arm beside her.

Inhaling deep, she said, "Oh my God!…"

"When the unexpected meets with the unprepared, over there we find the greatest astonishments."- Mehmet Murat ildan

A/N: Who is this person with Blair Ellington?

And, how does AZ know this person?

And, what is on Arizona's mind that she needed to tell Callie, besides the confession of the broken iMac.


	29. Somebody That I Used To Know

"Somebody That I Used To Know"

"The best mirror is an old friend." - Peter Nivio Zarlenga

"Blondie," the tall grey headed man said enthusiastically. His hair was peppered with grey now...after all it had been a few years. And, prison will do that to you, turn you grey that is.

"Mark!" Arizona stepped out from her seat and gave her former colleague a warm hug. They had been friends, oh, several years back. It was somebody she used to know...but, we all know that don't we.

Yes, we all remember Mark Sloan. He is this type of personality...you either love him, or hate him. There really is no in between for Mark.

Arizona took a good look at her old friend. Friend...that's a strong word. Friend can be defined as a person who has a strong liking for and trust in another person. It is a person who is not an enemy, but is one who helps or supports something. Friendships have mutual respect, and a common bond. Friends, they are hard to come by aren't they?

"How have you been my "old" friend?" Mark asked.

Old Friend...Yes, a good old friend will not decieve you. They will tell you exactly what's good and bad with you. You wont need to look in a mirror to decide if there's something wrong. An old friend, or at least a good friend, will tell you things that you might not notice about yourself.

This might be something like "wearing black doesn't make you look sophisticated, it makes you look dead" or it might be something important like "you are choosing the wrong person to marry." A true friend is someone who cares about you, and who will tell you unpleasant truths if he or she thinks it's something you can change. As for Mark Sloan...he was just such a friend. Whether he was right or not, once again, that's a matter of personal opinion.

Flashback

"I'm telling you, she's not the one Arizona. I have stayed quiet and have not said anything. But, she's trouble, that one is. You are settling."

They were finishing their rounds together this morning. Arizona had left Callie asleep in their bed while she came into work early. The blonde had to be at work at four o'clock this morning due to an small child that had been in a car accident. With multiple burns on the boys small body, the blonde had paged plastics to come. And, we all know who that was.

"Mark! I'm getting married in a week...A Week! You can't tell me this now...And I'm not settling."

The tall doctor was unrelenting. "Look, I've always told you the truth. We're friends...pretty good friends, I think. I just think you really need to reconsider this decision. There are a few people around here that think agree with me."

"Who?" Arizona asked, stopping at the elevator.

Mark pressed the button. "Well, they would rather be anonymous," Mark confessed.

"If they have something to say, they can just come out and say it. What's wrong with her?" Arizona asked. They stepped into the crowded elevator. Arizona was fuming that everyone was obviously talking about her. It was her life, to do with as she pleased.

She had already this conversation with Callie weeks back. The night she stormed into her girlfriends office and demanded answers after her father had shown her some very damning evidence against the brunette. And as always, Arizona took Callie's word.

Stopping on the first floor lobby, everyone filed out of the large steel box. The elevator was empty, except for Arizona as she's slowly walked out. They walked toward the cafeteria together with a word spoken between them. Finally, Mark broke the silence. He had started this conversation, there was no backing up now.

"She's in the mafia," Mark whispered, looking around as they walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Anyone that knew anything about the Torres' new to stay away from their situation. A controlling and ruthless family, that's how the Torres' were known. They were respected, but highly feared. And Mark, he had heard many rumors, he wasn't wanting his friend to get in the middle of that kind of lifestyle. Could you blame him?

Arizona shook her head. "She's trying her best to be legitimate. I've talked to her, she's trying." She replied.

She sure hoped Callie was telling her the truth. Certainly, Arizona had her doubts, her father had worked hard to put them their, but she had tried to move past all of that and focus on their big day. Just seven days from now, she would be a Torres.

Mark spun Arizona around, as she was walking on ahead of him. The blonde doctor could be quite hard headed at times. So could Mark, and that's just the reason the Colonel had asked him to speak with his daughter. One last ditch effort to give Arizona the cold hard facts.

Taking her by the shoulders, Mark said, "She's into all kinds of things, things you and I, we know nothing about. We don't come from that lifestyle. We are better than that...You Arizona are better than that. You, deserve better than Callie Torres."

He certainly had laid it all out on the table today, so to speak. Sometimes, the best mirror is an old friend.

As they stood by a table, Mark and Arizona were just opposite of a partial patrician. That's a piece of a wall that separates open spaces. Would you like to know who was on the other side of that wall? Well, it doesn't really matter, but, they worked for Callie, if that gives anyone a guess as to who they were going to report back to after hearing this. The brunette would be fuming...literally explosive when she heard what Mark Sloan was saying to her soon to be wife. Yes, Mark Sloan...he would pay for his sins.

Arizona replied, "I've made up my mind and I'm not going back. I love her Mark."

Mark, he wasn't happy. He was truly worried for his friend. One day, she would wake up and realize that this...this was the worst mistake of her life. But, he could do a damn think about it.

End of Flashback

Arizona laughed. He had emphasized "old," Mark still had his sense of humor in tact, Arizona thought.

"I'm good." Arizona said.

Looking from Mark to Blair, she wondered how the two knew one another, it certainly looked like they were together. "How do you two know each other?" Arizona asked.

Mark looked to Blair and she smiled. The teacher took a deep breath.

"We met a couple of months back," the blonde teacher answered. "When I visited my mom in California." She added with confidence. She had tried to get so close to Arizona the last few weeks, wonder why she failed to share this information? But, she didn't know Arizona and Mark knew one another. Or, did she?

Mark smiled, wrapping his right arm around Blairs shoulder. His beer in his left hand, he waved the tall bottle over in Callie's direction. "I see you're still married." He said, almost whispering.

Arizona instantly looked back. She had been so taken back, so surprised to see her old friend that she completely forgot about Callie. Oh, now that wasn't a good thing was it? In her defense, haven't you been so sidetracked at some point that you forget everything around you. It's natural, we are only human.

"Callie, you remember Mark. And of course...Blair." Arizona turned, asking her wife. She bit her bottom lip. Yes, Arizona knew her wife very well. This would likely evolve into a screaming match in a few seconds.

Arizona knew Callie wasn't a Mark Sloan fan. She knew from yesterday and last night, the brunette really didn't like Blair. Hmm, is there anyone Callie really likes? Well, besides her wife and family?

Callie stood. She had watched this entire nightmare play out before her very eyes. Had she not pinched herself, she would have sworn this were a bad dream. Oh, this was not at all how Callie pictured their night going.

Arizona watched her wife take a step toward them and she felt the need to break the tension. She said, "I haven't heard from you in so long...I was wondering if you were still..."

Holding out her hand, the brunette, icy cold stare in place, she offered the tall doctor a handshake. Callie remembered the conversation that Clements had overheard that day in the cafeteria. That had been quite a few years back, but she still remembered. One doesn't forget a conversation like that you know. She also remembered having the drugs planted in his jeep. It was cold hearted. It was a disgrace and an injustice that had happened to Mark Sloan...all at the hands of Callie Torres. Yet, here he was, standing in front of her.

Time hadn't been too bad to the former doctor. His hair was much more grey, a few extra lines now donned his eyes...but Mark was still a handsome man. Callie looked at him with the look she had always given him...the look of disdain. He was the one not worthy of her or her wife's friendship. He was the one that was not worthy to be living a free life. He was the one that, unfortunately was still...

"...Alive? Yes, it's good to be alive." Mark said looking over at Blair and back at Callie. His words snapped the brunette from her thoughts.

He was always a gentleman, but in his mind, the brunette standing before him...she was no lady. Mark looked down at the brunette's hand. He didn't want to shake it...but, he did. Why you ask? No one really knows...well, no one except Mark Sloan.

"Mark." Callie said, gripping his hand. Her face was serious and her dark eyes intense with hatred. Hatred for not one, but two people standing before her. Could those two not have just picked a different restaurant tonight?

"Callie." Mark replied in the same tone as the brunette, his grip even more fierce than her's.

They release the handshake. And both look at one another. Unspoken words and very deep thoughts occur in Callie's mind. Does he know it was her? Why is he here in Nevada? Why is he with Blair Ellington of all people?

"We meet again, Mrs. Ellington. Aren't we so lucky," Callie said, mocking the blonde teacher that appeared caught off guard as Callie honed in on her. Callie made Blair the focus of attention.

"I'm beginning to think that you, and now Mr. Sloan are following us." The brunette suggested. What exactly was Callie suggesting? What exactly was going through her mind right now?

Callie smiled, the first smile the three had seen since she stood. It was the first smile that Callie Torres had made since this entire scenario started minutes ago. She was no fool. Make no mistake about that. But, sometimes you just have to play the role of a fool to fool the fool who thinks they are fooling you. Eyeing the couple in front of her, she took a step between them, and her wife.

"Were not following you..." Blair said. She looked over at Arizona.

The blonde doctor stood looking back and forth, willing this situation to go as smooth as possible. But, she didn't appreciate her wife's tone or words with Blair. She didn't appreciate her wife's hateful stare toward Mark Sloan. She didn't appreciate her wife's ways right now...stepping in front of her, practically shoving her to the side.

"We're having a private dinner as you can see. And, we don't want to take anymore of your time. It was nice to see you again, both of you." Callie said as she turned to sit. She looked at Arizona with a demanding look. A look that said, 'This is over, sit down and don't day another word.'

Now, do you think that's what Arizona did?

To be continued ...

"Difference between mind and heart: Mind will tell you what you should do. Heart will tell you what you're going to do anyways."


	30. I Don't Want To Know

"I Don't Want To Know"

"I feel as if I see things about people that I don't necessarily want to see, and then it's lodged...in my subconscious."- Sloan Crosley

Arizona stood looking between Mark and Blair...and Callie. The blonde was as anyone would have been in this situation...curious about the two standing next to her right side.

Whether you admit it or not, you are curious as to the couple's intentions too. Sure, you are. You may not like them, either of them...but, you are just a little bit interested in their sudden appearance tonight. You know you want to learn more about Marks prison sentence. Surely you are interested in how he and Blair Ellington got acquainted. And, you must be curious as to whether or not Mark knows Callie is the one that set him up.

Callie mouthed the word..."Sit," to her blonde wife.

The brunette picked up her menu and ignored the two that by now felt very out of place. It was intentional. Deliberate. She didn't care. Callie was not about to give Mark or Blair any room to move in. Could anyone really blame her?

Arizona looked over at Mark and Blair. She had a choice to make. Her wife...or the couple standing beside her. It was her choice make. And, we all know that Arizona was good at making her own choices, don't we. The choice...The wife or the friends...Which would it be? Well, what she did just might surprise you.

"It was good to see you Mark," Arizona said, giving him a sincere smile. "Take care." She patted him on the back.

She chose her wife. Now, as everyone knows, Arizona was one to challenge her wife over the years. She sometimes didn't listen, often deciding to do what she felt was right and the best course of action to take in her own life. She was her own person, make no mistake about that. And tonight, she had decided once again to do what she felt was right.

"Blair." Arizona nodded. She sat down and reached for her menu, looking in deep concentration.

One could safely say that the Arizona tonight, was a different one than we've seen in the past. Isn't that strange though? All of those unanswered questions and curiousness just wasted...she didn't ask or suggest a thing. She didn't invite them to sit down. Interesting, don't you think?

Arizona glanced up, a few seconds later to see Mark and Blair leaving. They walked out of the door, not even holding hands or having much acknowledgement of one another. Yet, another interesting fact to ponder on.

The waiter came and Callie ordered first because Arizona was still thinking about what she wanted to eat. She hadn't been here in a while and couldn't remember what to order. Callie and the waiter waited and finally, she decided.

"I will take the filet minion." Arizona said. It did sound quite tasty according to the menu.

Arizona caught her wife's eye as she placed the long black menu in the waiters hands. She smiled. Callie smiled. They were both silent. Both waiting for the other one to go first.

At the same time, they spoke. "Callie." "Arizona."

"Go ahead," Arizona said.

Callie modestly declined. She wanted to hear what her wife had to say first. "No, you go first." Callie insisted.

Was Arizona going to start questioning the brunette about Mark? Callie wondered. Did her wife have any knowledge of that incident? Callie wondered some more. She even worried a little. Sure, Callie had gotten herself out of some very tight spots over the years, and this would just be another one. That is, if Arizona questioned her. She waited for her wife to speak, watching with intense passion. Brown eyes looked at blue orbs as she tried to contemplate the blonde's next words.

"Callie," Arizona started speaking. "I've been thinking today. Well all day actually. There's something I need to tell you." She began.

Sitting a little straighter in her chair, Callie leaned forward. If Arizona had been thinking all day on something...oh brother, you can bet it would be huge.

"Yes?" Callie asked.

"I think we should go to Switzerland for Christmas." Arizona said with enthusiasm.

Flashback

"Let's go away this Christmas," Callie stated. She was excited about her newest idea.

They were sitting in the arena, watching Gavin's riding lesson. He was much better now. Even working his way up to not being on the lead anymore. He knew his horse and felt comfortable in the saddle. Callie had purchased him a very expensive saddle. It fit the boy's body shape perfectly, as if it were made just for him. And, he loved it.

Arizona turned. Had Callie just suggested them going away for Christmas? "What? Why?" She surprisingly asked.

"I just think we could all use a change of scenery this Christmas." Callie said. " And, I want to go somewhere we can ski." The brunette explained. She thought that her wife needed a change of scenery after the death of the blonde's father. That had been an emotional toll on Arizona and the boys as well. A new venue...a new experience...Didn't that sound like a good idea? To Callie it did.

Arizona agreed. "Okay, what have you got on your mind?"

Calllie shrugged her shoulders. She had an elaborate Christmas vacation in mind. "I looked into staying at a ski resort in Switzerland." The ultimate Christmas vacation. It was beautiful there this time of year. She knew Arizona would just love it.

The blonde's eyes went wide to her wife's suggested. "Switzerland?" Arizona gasped.

"Its beautiful there this time of year." Callie said to the blonde. She had her heart set on it. "We would all enjoy skiing, and the villages decorated at Christmas...it would be a magical vacation."

Arizona sat back. She wasn't so sure about traveling that far. The blonde replied. "That's a long trip, isn't it? If you want to go away, maybe somewhere closer would be better. Somewhere in the States." Arizona was worried about traveling that far with Gabby. She was still small and fragile.

Callie's face dropped slightly. She had this entire trip planned out in her mind. The resort she had in mind was almost filled, so she needed to make a quick decision. But, Arizona wasn't interested. Her wife had just shot that out of the water.

"Sure," Callie smiled. "It was just a suggestion. We can stay closer to home."

End of Flashback

"What?" The brunette asked.

"Switzerland, remember? Last week you suggested we go to Switzerland for Christmas. I shut you down, and I know you were upset about it. So I started thinking...maybe we do need a change of scenery. It is far, but we traveled to Italy with Gavin when he was a few months old...So...let's go to Switzerland." Arizona said, giving the brunette a head nod.

Callie was shocked. "Really?" She asked.

"Really. I think that idea of yours is a great idea. It will be fun!" The blonde replied with an excited giggle.

Callie was surprised. She wondered what had happened to change her wife's mind. "Why did you change your mind?" The brunette asked.

Arizona shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know...Maybe it was that Callie was a little sad about them not going. Maybe it was that she felt guilty. Maybe it was that she knew she was being a hard ass and needed to just go, let Callie plan this. The brunette obviously wanted too. Maybe Arizona felt she was being too dominant about Christmas. She wanted everyone happy this Christmas...Maybe that was it. Who knows why she changed her mind...but she did. And that had to count for something.

Arizona's reply was simple. "Because I love you. And, I want us to all enjoy Christmas vacation this year." The blonde replied honestly. That was all she was after, everyone's happiness. That was Arizona's goal. "So, where are we staying? Have you still got a resort or place in mind?" She asked.

"I can call when we get home and see if the place I looked at is still available," Callie said. She was happy her wife decided to do this. She knew Arizona would love Switzerland.

"Sounds like a plan sweetie," the blonde wife agreed. "Ooh, here comes our food. I'm starving," Arizona said.

Arizona seemed...unfazed by Mark and Blair's appearance. It seemed she had shrugged it off...as if it wasn't important. The blonde acted as if she had forgotten all about the run in with with couple a few minutes ago as their food arrived. It was as if it were all...unconcerning to her. Interesting...don't you think?

Callie was bewildered. For two reasons now. First, Arizona had agreed to go to Switzerland for Christmas. Which was huge! Make no mistakes...her wife seldom changed her mind on matters like these. Second, the blonde hadn't said a word as of yet about Mark or Blair. That was unnerving to Callie. Why? Why hadn't Arizona's first words been about Mark? She hadn't seen him in years, and had been so concerned when he was sent to prison. They were old friends. Why wouldn't she have said something about the former colleague? Yes, bewildered described Callie Torres perfectly tonight.

Callie watched as Arizona ate her steak. Small bites filled the tiny blonde's mouth slowly. Arizona smiled at Callie. The brunette wasn't eating...only staring in silence...at her.

"What?" Arizona asked. "Isn't yours good?" Looking over on Callie's plate, her food was appetizing. It looked like it would taste good.

"Uh, yea. It's good." Callie replied, taking a bit of her meal. Her grilled chicken was good. Not as good as her wife's, but it was certainly good.

The rest of their meal passed with chit chat...you know the kind. The sweet "I love yours," and conversations about their children. Plans on how Monty's birthday party would be handled...the usual married stuff. We've all been there in some form or fashion haven't we?

Once they paid, they left the restaurant hand in hand. Smiles adorned a tanned and pale face, as they both walked to their car. Arizona had offered to drive home, so she opened the car door for her wife. Their mood was light. Chipper. Exciting. They were laughing about the waiter dropping a dessert tray all over a customer. The poor guy, he never saw it coming. It was a good night tonight...in spite of Mark Sloan or Blair Ellington. But, deep in the back of Callie's mind...she questioned her wife's quietness on that subject. Wouldn't you have too?

An hour later, Arizona pulled the white Mercedes through the heavy iron gates. They were home. It was quiet outside. Dark...because it was well past ten o'clock now.

Walking into their house, it was dark. Barbara met them at the door. It had been a long day for Grandma Robbins. But, she loved her grandchildren unconditionally. Callie gave her mother in law a hug, thanking her for staying with their kids today. Certainly the older woman had her hands full with those three.

She left Arizona to say goodbye to her mother. It was a short walk to her office. The brunette was going to go and look up the resort name in Switzerland and call to see if they still had an availability. Hopefully they would, but it was a popular place...she couldn't be sure they did.

With the heavy wooden office door now opened, Callie flipped on the light switch and walked inside. She never looked ahead, her brown eyes were glued on to the scratch marks on her wooden floor. Those were not there before. Looking up as she rounded the corner of her desk...she saw the computer lying on the floor beside her chair...the entire screen shattered.

On it was a post it note. Want to know what it said?...

"Sorry. Love, Monty"

Callie stood in silence. "You have got to be kidding me," she said to herself. But, we all know how this was about to turn out...

"MONTY!" She screamed, causing her wife to come flying into the office.

"Callie they kids are asleep!" Arizona said, scolding her wife for yelling. No one wanted them to wake up...certainly not this late at night.

"Look!" Callie exclaimed, pointing to the floor behind her desk.

Arizona didn't have to look. She knew what had happened. Oh, was this ever going to be a major issue. "It's broke. I know." The blonde replied.

Turning around, Callie put her hands on the back of her desk chair. "What do you mean you know?" She asked. Her head was cocked to the left, and her look was one of disbelief and disapproval.

Arizona replied, "Gavin called earlier today. That's what he was telling me in the car. I knew you would be upset, and I didn't want today to be ruined by this." Her reply was honest. Forthright. Upfront. Too bad she wasn't all of those things earlier in the day.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Callie asked in a raised tone.

"Would it have made any difference Callie. It was already broken. Tell me what good would informing you earlier would have done. You would have been upset all day. And, I'm sure Monty didn't mean to break it."

Callie immediately argued. "Yes, it would have made a difference. I would have had Barbara keep him up. He will be punished for this, I don't care if he meant to or not. That is an expensive computer Arizona."

The blonde agreed. "I know it is," she said.

"When he wakes up in the morning...I'm going to..." Callie was furious. "I'm going to spank him and ground him. He had no business in this office. No one comes in this office." To say the brunette was mad...that was an understatement.

"Mama," a small voice whispered softly from behind where Arizona stood. He had heard his name screamed from downstairs. He knew...

"Get in here!" Callie said, seething with anger.

Monty walked in and stood by the side of the desk. He knew he was in trouble and, he hadn't went to sleep. He had sat up for the past hour...watching his clock ticking away. He heard Callie's car pull up in the driveway. He heard the laughter from downstairs. He knew...it would be much longer before she found out. He knew...

Arizona stepped toward the desk. "Callie, maybe we should sleep on it tonight. Not divvy out Monty's punishment until tomorrow."

That sounded like a terrible, dreadful, even callous thing to do to the almost five year old. But, she knew if Callie started in on Monty tonight...it wouldn't be good. She was known to be awfully hard on her children. Again, it was how she was raised. Carlos had never sparred her anything.

Walking to her wife's side, Arizona whispered, "Why don't we go ahead and ground Monty tonight. And tomorrow, we can come up with a more...detailed arrangement. What he can and can't do...lay down some rules tomorrow. I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

Overeacting was what Callie was often guilty of. This had been an accident. Monty didn't mean it. Yes, he should be punished. But...not tonight. Sometimes tempers are best left to cool off. Then, one can deal with their problems once they have calmed down. Never in the heat of the moment should anyone address an issue, especially with children.

Focusing on her youngest son that stood beside the desk, Callie watched as he waited. His eyes were trained on her's. Monty was ready...he had done it. And, he would accept his fate. Whatever that was.

The brunette nodded her head. Looking at her son, she said, "You are grounded. I will give you a list of things you can and cannot do tomorrow. Do you understand?"

Monty answered. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

The ever curious Arizona asked, "How did this happen?"

What he said might surprise you. After all, tonight had been a night of surprises hadn't it? Monty gave a sad smile. He was doing something sweet and kind when this unfortunate event occurred.

"I didn't have a marker, so I came and got one off mama's desk. I was making you both a card. My foot got hung on the cord and it fell off."

All of that for a card. A card he was drawing for his mothers...Case rested. Nothing more to add there. He would still be grounded...Callie wouldn't let him off that easy for coming into her office without her consent. But, she wouldn't spank him. Now now.

"Go upstairs and get in bed," the brunette mother said, waving her son to leave the room.

Callie looked at her computer. It had many important documents on it. Could they be saved? She certainly hoped so. What a day this had turned out to be, she thought. As she looked down, her wife was walking toward the door.

"Well, I'm heading up too. Will you turn the lights out honey?" Arizona asked.

"Hold it." The brunette deadpanned.

The blonde turned around. "What?" She asked.

"You should have told me."

"Callie…" As Arizona was about to explain again why she hadn't said anything, yet again, Callie interrupted.

"I'm wondering what all you do know. You kept this from me and you knew all day. Tonight, you never said a word about Mark or Blair...nothing...no questions about him going to prison, no questions about why they were together, you never asked me if I was…"

Callie stopped herself. These were her innermost thoughts seeping out right now. Was that a good idea? Secret thoughts she had kept in her mind tonight. She was letting them ooze out, but she stopped herself from asking the last question. The last question she wanted to ask was, 'You never asked if I was involved.' No, she would never ask that question. The brunette wouldn't finish that sentence. She wasn't that stupid.

But, Arizona had seen her books, her records, she had taken over when Callie was so sick...all those months ago. Callie now wondered what her wife did know or had figured out. Arizona's absence in questioning tonight was most unlike the blonde. She was a curious person by nature. There was some reason she hadn't asked or made any comments on Mark Sloan. Callie just knew there was something her wife was holding back.

It is something to think about...All that time and the blonde never suspected that Callie, with all the hatred she had for Mark...the blonde never even questioned her wife's involvement on some level?

Arizona was smart. She was intelligent. She was a gifted doctor, with an impeccable reputation. If one thought for a minute that she'd let something slip past her...then they didn't know Arizona Robbins Torres at all. Arizona sighed as she looked at a very troubled and concerned Callie.

Finally, the blonde responded. Her tone was not harsh, but it was honest. She said, "Don't underestimate me. I know more than I say. Think more than I speak. And notice more than you realize. I've seen things I don't want to see...it's logged in my subconscious Callie. But, I keep it all inside. I won't ever say anything...it will destroy me, before anyone else in this family. So, whatever it is you were about to say...whatever you want to get off your chest...I don't want to know."

"Turn out the lights on your way up okay." She added as she turned and walked out.

Callie stood in the middle of her darkened office, in silence...

"I keep it all inside because I'd rather the pain destroy me, than everyone else."

 

Up Next: "Happy Birthday Monty"


	31. Happy Birthday Monty

"Happy Birthday Monty"

"Today is the most special day of the year because if it weren't for the day you were born, I wouldn't have been born either." - Love Mama

The candles are blown out and the handclaps are loud today! It is Thursday afternoon, and Monty's fifth birthday party was in full swing. Wow! Five years old...time flies doesn't it? Callie recorded the whole experience on her phone, it would be a memory she and Arizona could watch for years to come. You only have a fifth birthday once you know.

The brunette watched as Arizona begin slicing the cake. Today, there were many slices that had to be cut. Monty's entire pre-k class had taken the Torres limousine to the movie theater after school. That was a rare and exciting treat for twenty-four kids, they certainly would remember Monty Torres' party for years to come.

They all waited patiently for the cake and and ice cream. Gavin and his friend Landon were hanging out at a nearby table, afraid to associate with the "babies." Kids can be silly can't they? Several parents came and helped chaperone this event, as this prek class was a large and excitable group. Today, at Monty's request, and Callie's pocketbook, everyone was watching an animated kids movie. Most importantly today, there was one person that was missing from this scene...Mrs. Ellington.

Now, you might be thinking that Callie's jealousy over the pre-k teacher had caused her to go off the deep end and strangle the tall blonde. Let's be honest...it had crossed her mind a time or two. She and Arizona had the Blair discussion and, they felt they had come up with a way to solve it. It is good when spouses work...together. Isn't it?

Arizona and Callie had come to an agreement about Mrs. Ellington. Arizona would drop the boys off at school in the mornings, something that had mostly been Callie's job, although Arizona did it from time to time. Callie would in turn pick the boys up from school, which had been Arizona's job. That way, limited interaction with Mrs. Ellington would occur. Problem solved. Right?

"Here, let me tote the plates," Callie offered to Arizona as the blonde sliced the two tier cake up into small pieces.

"Thank you honey," Arizona graciously smiled back to her wife. They worked as a team today, as always.

She and Callie were in a good place, nothing had changed that. Not Blair...not Mark...and unbelievably not Callie's former actions against the tall, now grey-headed doctor. Nothing had changed their bond. They were both mature grown women that were in a committed stable marriage. Arizona after all had her own demons now. She has gotten a little deeper into her wife's affairs. She had committed murder, although it was for a justified cause. That is enough to change ones perception. Or at least look the other way at their partner's indiscretions. Who was Arizona to point fingers now? Sad...but a true fact. And, the blonde struggled with her's and Callie's actions. She really did. But, we all have areas in our life we wish weren't there. Grey areas that, if someone knew, they would most definitely feel a little different about us.

Now, although they were in a good place, that didn't stop the brunette's jealous spirit. We've all been there at some point in time haven't we? Haven't we all been a little jealous over our partner or spouse? It's natural to be honest.

Arizona had withheld nothing from Callie the other night. Arizona hand't kept the text messages that she and the blonde teacher conversed through from Callie. The blonde gave her phone away freely, without any hesitation. This was strictly a platonic friendship on Arizona's part. But, was it on Blair Ellington's? Maybe it was. She had been with Mark Sloan. Surely they were seeing one another...that would have been most people's guess.

The kids were eating their cake and ice cream in a hurry, partly because Monty told them too. He had presents to open remember? That's the best part of anyones birthday...the presents.

Minutes passed, ten to be exact. It was time to open presents, because the movie would be starting in thirty minutes. Monty opened the first present, and then something, or someone rather, caught his eye.

"Mrs. Ellington!" the five year old squealed. He was most excited.

Yes, Mrs. Ellington had arrived. You knew she would come. You might have wished her dead, but...she's still her. And, very present and accounted for. Leave one with a warm and cozy feeling, doesn't it?

All of the kids were excited to see her. It was no wonder the new teacher to Lake Tahoe School was being suggested as a nominee for Teacher of The Year. She was very much loved and adored by her students. Precious, isn't it? And, kind of hard to believe. This woman came out of nowhere. No one knew her and she was now going to be Teacher of the Year...Interesting.

Arizona turned around and looked over at her wife. Callie was talking with other one of the fathers that had come. The brunette looked over at her spotted Mrs. Ellington. Stern features adorned her tanned face as she stared at Blair. Callie glanced over at Arizona. The blonde wife gave a half hearted smile back, obviously she had some reservations about the teachers presence as well. But, they had talked about this. If Blair showed not up, there would be no scene made. Just ignore the situation...unless it got out of hand.

"Hey Monty. I brought you a present," the blonde smiled at her favorite student as she handed over the rectangular wrapped box.

"I thought you missed my party." Monty said truthfully. He had asked and asked Callie where his teacher was. The brunette wasn't much help, only to say that she didn't know.

Mrs. Ellington answered Monty, "You think I would miss a chance to see this movie?"

Everyone laughed, especially Monty. To the middle Torres child, everything was funny. Life was one big party in his eyes.

Blair looked around, searching out Arizona. She hadn't seen much of the blonde doctor at school lately. Blair wasn't on duty in the mornings, so she didn't see Arizona as she dropped the boys off. But, she always saw Callie in the afternoons. That was a real treat...well, not really. She had stopped walking the Torres boys to the car because the brunette was a little icy to her when she did. So, she let another teacher help them in the afternoons. She had texted Arizona a couple of times over the past few days, since the incident at the yogurt shop and the meeting at the restaurant, but the blonde doctor had failed to respond.

Walking up behind Arizona moments later, Blair said, "Hey. I haven't seen you. Have you been hiding?" She smiled as she looked Arizona in the eyes.

Arizona furrowed her brow. This is what she had hoped to avoid the next time she saw this woman. And today of all days...not today, the blonde doctor thought. She knew Callie would likely to explode in a jealous rage if she felt the teacher overstepped her bounds or crossed the line today. Arizona really couldn't blame Callie.

Arizona had only held a brief friendship with the teacher. She held nothing else in her heart. There were no feelings of love there. There were no feelings of lust or desire there. The only thing that Arizona had felt was friendship. It was the one thing that she had longed for since marrying Callie, and the one thing she had never seemed to achieve.

Having a good female best friend is important to some people, and to some...they could care less. Would Arizona ever achieve that for herself? Would she ever have a close female friend besides her wife? Did she even need one? Callie had friends, but she wasn't close to them either. Was it really necessary for either wife to have a best friend? And, could either have a close friend...being in the mafia?

If one could have read Arizona's mind right now, they might would have been surprised at what she was feeling and sensing. She hadn't said a word to anyone, not even her wife, but she was having some concerns about the teacher. Last week, she had done something she never would have done before in her life...and afterwards Arizona was left with several questions about what she found out. So, in light of the new evidence she retrieved herself on the pre-k teacher, she felt Blair might need to be watched more carefully. So, unbeknownst to her brunette wife, she had Rocco keep tabs on Blair.

She knew there was something about this relationship with Blair and Mark that wasn't right. It didn't feel right. It didn't look right. And frankly, she felt her instincts were right. So, Arizona had the teacher monitored. Why didn't she tell her wife about that? She didn't want to cause Callie to worry, because maybe she was wrong. And, so far, Rocco hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary about the teacher over the last four days. Maybe...she was clean. Maybe what she found on Monday during lunch was...coincidental. Or maybe it wasn't. But, Arizona felt it was questionable...The teacher had a Glock 22 under the seat of her car and a couple of passports in the glove box. In the center console was a tactical holster along with several magazine clips. How did Arizona find that out?...What do you think? But, be aware, the breaking and entering of an automobile is a crime in the State of Nevada...just incase you are wondering.

"Nope. I haven't been hiding. I've been busy." Arizona said.

It was the truth, she had been busy. Busy avoiding Blair Ellington. Busy trying to figure out this new teacher that appeared from out of nowhere. She had no family connections here. She said her mother lived in California...but Arizona had yet to find a listing for a Jean Ellington. Interesting.

Blair nodded and looked back at Monty opening his presents. Standing next to him, taking the wrapping paper and placing it in a black trash bag was his brunette mother. She watched as Callie smiled at her son, taking the paper and commenting on the toy he had been given.

This was a happy family that Arizona had, and Blair could see that. She wanted that for herself one day. If one could see inside the recesses of Blairs mind...they would be surprised at her thoughts too. Or, did we suspect this all along. The truth was, she wanted Arizona. And not as a friend. She could see herself standing next to Monty, taking Callie's place. She could see herself married to Arizona. Was that coveting another's wife? Yes, it was. But, it never could go anywhere. She knew absolutely nothing could happen between her and Arizona. Not because of her teaching position, all though that was unprofessional enough. But because...it would blow her cover. Sometimes however, it was hard not to show how she really felt.

Blair turned back again to look at Arizona. She had to say it. It might be her only chance without Callie being around. "Hey. I just wanted to tell you that anytime you ever need to talk to me about...anything, if something is on your mind or you just need to get something off of your chest...I am here." Blair said, with a warm smile.

She very much wanted Arizona to talk to her. Arizona was the "weaker" of the two wives, Blair thought. She could get the blonde doctor to come around...eventually. And, in the meantime, she just needed to keep everything going smoothly. No bumps or snags were needed to intervene in Blairs and Arizona's friendship. That would be hard, especially given the attraction she felt toward the blonde doctor, but this wasn't Blair Ellington's first time...she had done this kind of work before. But, this time...it felt, different. She was developing feelings and that was never a good thing in her line of work.

"I'm good Blair. I don't have anything to say," Arizona said. And, honestly...she didn't.

"You just seem to have a lot on your mind sometimes. I know you probably have a lot to deal with at home...I just wanted you to know that I am here and we are friends. And, I will help you anyway that I can." The teacher reiterated. Forging this deep friendship and connection was most important to her. After all, she couldn't get what she needed, if she didn't have Arizona on her side.

She noticed the teacher's unending easy pressure on her to talk. No, she wasn't fooled. And she had nothing to add. "Everything is fine. I have nothing I need to share...and certainly nothing about my personal life." Arizona said. "Cake?" She asked the teacher, holding up a fresh cut slice. Changing the subject usually worked every time.

Blair happily obliged as she took the plate into her hands. "Hmm, this is so good. Is this from that bakery on Fifth Avenue?" She asked.

Arizona smirked. Everyone though her wife's cooking skills in terms of baking cakes were good. So good in fact, that many thought a professional bakery had made them. "No. Callie made it. Didn't she do a great job too?"

Blair agreed. "Yes. I am impressed."

Who wouldn't be impressed with Callie Torres and her skills. She was a woman of many talents. If you don't believe that, just ask her wife.

The two ladies stood briefly by themselves in silence, and soon another parent joined them starting a conversation with the teacher, and then another injected themselves as well. Before long, several parents were gathered around the blonde pre-k teacher, sharing their excitement about the upcoming Santa's Workshop. Listening to Arizona share her ideas, excitement was building among the moms.

Callie looked over, and saw the smiles. She heard the laughter. Staring at the four ladies next to the birthday cake, Callie watched as she held the bag for her son to throw the wrapping paper into. Monty snapped the brunette from her thoughts.

"Mama! Stop moving the bag!" he yelled. Once again, he had no couth about him.

Monty's loud voice made Arizona turn from the conversation she was engaged in with the other mothers. She looked and saw her wife standing there, the brunette's eyes glued onto her and Blair. Callie stared, never moving or blinking...it was a most peculiar stare. One that Arizona hadn't ever seen from her wife. It was as if she were watching a slow moving scene being played out, and Callie was hypnotized by the sounds and moments they made. Callie would slightly move her head to the side as she stared...concerning indeed. Arizona smiled over at her wife, the brunette smiled back. Yet, she continued to stare as if she were willing the blonde teacher to leave.

"If you will excuse me," Arizona said politely and walked over to her wife. Callie followed the blonde wife with her dark chocolate eyes as she came walking toward her. That stare had now disappeared the closer Arizona got to Callie, but it was replaced with a sadness, and it broke the blonde's heart.

She learned into Callie and whispered in her ear, "Monty invited her to come. It's only a couple of hours. We can get through that...right?"

Callie nodded as she looked down at her son. He had opened his presents and was admiring his gifts with this friends. He was happy today, and Callie didn't care to spoil that for her son. She and Arizona had decided to keep a distance from the teacher, although for Arizona, that was not as easy as it should have been. Like today, Blair searched her out and seemed to be trying to forge some type of deep seeded friendship. Arizona had not said anything to Callie...but she felt something more sinister was happening...something much deeper than friendship. The blonde teacher's words today were making Arizona question her even more.

"Mommy got me a card!" Monty shouted as he rummaged though the bags, combing once again, incase he missed something. Bringing it up to his blonde mother, he asked, "Will you read it to me?"

Arizona knelt down, as did Callie. Monty opened the blue envelope that said, "To Monty, From Mommy." Arizona opened the card, and several twenties fell out. Yes, Monty had almost missed his cash gift from his blonde mother. Oh, that would have been a sad, sad day.

"How much is this?" Monty asked.

Callie said, "Hold out your hand and I will count it for you." The brunette started counting slowly, placing a twenty in her son's small tanned hand every time she counted.

"Twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, one hundred. Twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, two hundred. Monty, you now have two hundred dollars." Callie smiled as her son's eye's lit up brightly.

"I'm rich!" Monty screamed and grabbed Arizona around the neck, hugging his mommy tightly, almost cutting off her oxygen.

"Monty, don't you want to read your card," Callie asked, trying to help her very imprisoned wife.

"Oh yea...the card. What does it say?" He asked Arizona.

The blonde began to read,

On your Birthday today, I want to give you bags and bags of hugs and kisses and wishes that all your dreams should come true. Wishing you a very Happy Birthday and a super year ahead.

Love Always, Mommy

Monty laughed, "You didn't write that." Shaking his head, he smiled brightly at Arizona.

"Yes I did," she replied. "I really did write that."

Monty giggled. "That's not your handwriting...that's Nonna's." And, the blonde mother was busted. Arizona, like Gavin, had the worst handwriting in the world. It was a doctor's handwriting, we've all seen those signatures. Illegible is the word. And, Monty knew it, because his mama had pointed their terrible handwriting out repeatedly to Arizona as well as Gavin.

"Well, okay, Nonna wrote the card, but I told her what to write. So that counts...right?" She smiled, hoping her son would let this go quickly.

"Yea. I love you mommy." Giving her a big kiss, he turned to show his friends how rich he was.

"Hey? What about my kiss?" Callie asked.

Monty turned as said, "You didn't give me any money." He ran to his friends to show them his riches.

Callie looked over at Arizona. "I bought him a trampoline, clothes, and a remote control airplane. Really?" She was outdone at the moment, and with good reason.

Arizona teased her wife, as only she could. "Honey, money talks," she chuckled. That, no one could argue with.

"Maybe I shouldn't have grounded him for a month," Callie said.

Arizona nodded in agreement. She left it to her wife to administrator the punishment, but she felt it a little lengthy. Poor Monty, he probably would never walk in his mama's office again.

Helping each other up from the floor, they watched their son interacting with the other kids. Everyone was gathered around Monty, he was, as always, the life of the party. Arizona laced her arm through Callie's. They stood in comfortable silence.

Reassuring her wife, Arizona whispered, "I love you," as they watched the kids talking. She loved her wife and family more than they could possibly imagine.

Callie smiled and pressed her head to the blonde's. "Me too," she replied. She knew her children and her wife loved her, no one could argue with that.

Looking at her watch, Arizona saw that it was getting time to get everything cleaned up and get the kids rounded up to watch the movie. As she and Callie stood, Blair watched them from across the room. They were happy and she could see that. Hell, anyone could see that. The two wives were still in love. That's rare these days, but it still happens.

Callie cut her eyes over to the teacher and parents, she saw Blair watching them. Regardless of what one might think, she knew that look. She knew bedroom eyes when she saw them. She didn't trust Blair. Not now, not ever. If the woman so much as made a move today, just one hint of flirtatious activity, she would lose her resolve...not to mention the respect of the parents here, and ruining her son's fifth birthday party in the process. So, she tried really hard to reign her frustrated anger in, but oh, what she could do to that woman that stood watching them.

Callie had been doing some investigative work on this teacher and on Mark Sloan. So far, there was no trace of any family for Blair. Her record was squeaky clean. As for Mark, he had served his sentence. He was living in California now. Both seemed to be clean. Too clean. But, Callie didn't trust it. It smelled like a rat to her. She had seen and done to many things over the years not to be wary. Could one blame her? Absolutely not.

Glaring back at Blair, Callie stared the teacher down. Blair, seemed to catch on to the brunette's hatred, she turned her attention elsewhere, shielding herself from Callie's offensive looks.

Callie looked to Arizona who was watching the children chatting. The blonde felt her wife's eyes on her, turning her head, she smiled.

Arizona was about to say something, and Callie cut her off by speaking first. "Go on a date with me." the brunette requested.

A large dimpled smile came across pale features. Arizona asked, "When?"

"Tomorrow night." The brunette answered. She had a surprise weekend planned in Vegas, just for Arizona. She couldn't wait to see her wife's face when she found out it wasn't just a regular dinner date.

The two wives looked at one another and smiled. Their date nights always consisted of a romantic restaurant, with the kids staying over at Carmela's, and hours of unending sex. This was a committed marriage that Arizona and Callie were involved in. It was a love that was now and would always be permanent. They were both full participants in this marriage, nurturing it, feeding it with love, support, and of course...having an exhausting sex life didn't hurt either.

Arizona accepted the invitation for a date night with her wife. Could you blame her? Whispering in Callie's ear, she asked, "The sexy night?"

Winking, the brunette replied, "The sexy night."

"If we commit ourselves to one person for life, this is not, as many people think, a rejection of freedom; rather, it demands the courage to move into all the risks of freedom, and the risk of love which is permanent; into that love which is not possession but participation." ― Madeleine L'Engle

A/N: So..."Breaking and Entering An Auto"...I bet you didn't think she had it in her...LOL. Yep, AZ is straight up BADASS now.

 

Up Next: "Date Night"


	32. Date Night

"Date Night"

"As we grow in our family… let's not forget that we, as a couple, still need attention… let's not lose grip of the excitement of our flirtation and our passion for each other… while we tend to the "we," let's not forget the "us"…"- Steve Maraboli

"But why?" Monty asked his mama. He didn't understand this at all tonight. Life just wasn't fair...and sometimes when it's not, you have to speak up and let others know.

Callie replied, "Because, mommy and I are going on a date and no kids are allowed. It's alright to do that sometimes."

"I want to go too," Monty whined.

"Well mommy is my love and I want to take her somewhere really nice for dinner. Somewhere fancy," Callie explained further.

"I like fancy too!" Monty exclaimed.

Gavin smiled at his brother's protests. Barbara had offered to keep all three children this weekend. Tonight, Callie had arranged to take they children over to her mother in laws. Then, she would tell them that she and Arizona would be spending the weekend away. They would surely spoil Arizona's surprise if she told them before they left to go to Barbara's.

"Please," Monty begged the brunette as she tucked his shirt into his jeans.

"No. I am sorry, but no. Mommy and I need some alone time. With no kids." The brunette mother said.

Monty became curious. "What do you do during alone time?" He asked.

Oh, how the five year old could turn a tanned face into a blush in no time. Callie sighed. She couldn't answer that. Well, she could, but she'd have to leave out many, many details.

"We talk and hold hands," the brunette answered. Sure, there would be much more than that happening in their hotel bedroom tonight, but Monty didn't need to know that.

"Now get you boots on, and let's get going," the brunette ordered. Callie waited for Monty to get the boots from his closet. He was in slow motion, of course it was in purpose. His intentions were to drag out this entire process for his mother.

Gavin stood by Monty's door and watched the slow scene playing before him. He was in a hurry to get to Grandma Robbins' tonight. She was making fudge. That was a treat that no one should have to miss.

"Go in our bedroom and kiss mommy bye," Callie said.

Gavin went first and took Gabby with him. "Bye mom. We love you don't we Gabby?" Gavin said, giving his mom a kiss.

"Ooh, I'm gonna miss you so much." Arizona pinched her sons cheeks and kissed him and Gabby repeatedly. As far as she knew, they were only going to dinner. She hadn't packed anything for the weekend away. But, don't worry. Her wife had done all the packing.

Gavin and Gabby left, and went to find their brunette mother. They passed Monty on the way out. Downtrodden and sad, Monty stumbled into Arizona's bedroom.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

He stood in front of his blonde mother. This...was tourment. No child should be left behind. It was a law at one time, what the hell happened to it? "I want to go. I need to go. I don't want to stay with Grandma. I want to hold hands and kiss too." Monty whined.

"What?" Arizona asked.

"Mama said you are going to kiss and hold hands. And go out on a date. I want to go too. Why do I have to stay? It's not fair." His tears were real. He was quite sad. And, no amount of explanation would suffice. Luckily Callie came in just in time.

"Kiss mommy bye, we have to go Monty." The brunette encouraged her youngest son. Her strong hand rested on Montys shoulders. She would not let him ruin tonight. It wasn't hurting him to stay behind, but he sure felt like it was.

"Alright," he resigned and did as he was told.

"It will see you before you know it," Arizona said, kissing Monty fiercely. He giggled and smiled. But, he was still sad. He was not happy, but at least it was only for a litttle while. Right?

Finally, a few minutes later, Callie has everyone headed in the direction of her Mercedes. With Gabby in her arms she walked to her car. Gavin walked directly in front of her, and Monty trailed behind.

"Hurry up son," Callie called out to her youngest boy. He just had no desire to be away from his mothers or his home tonight, so he took his time.

Thirty minutes later, Callie was leaving Barbara's. Monty was crying, Gabby was smiling, and Gavin was eating fudge. Three very different kids, three very different personalities were staying with Barbara Robbins this weekend. Monty had cried and was beside himself about his mothers staying the entire weekend. He really had no concept of time, but the fact that they were not coming back tonight...oh that didn't set well at all.

Arizona was upstairs finishing getting ready when Callie came back from dropping the kids off. Callie had been most insistent on going out tonight. Even with Monty's whines and tears, she was most insistent. So, the blonde wife wanted to look her best, after all, her wife wanted to be with only her tonight, and no one else. Yes, tonight would be the "sexy night," as Arizona often referred to date nights. They usually were filled with much passion. Who would turn down a night of passion with Callie Torres?

"Are you ready?" Callie called up the stairway to her wife. Their reservations for the show was scheduled at nine o'clock. It was six in the evening. And, as usual, Arizona was just on the verge of making them late. The ever punctual Callie grew impatient as minutes passed. But in fairness, Arizona had no idea where they were going. She didn't know there was a plane to catch. As far as she knew, they were leaving their house to go out to eat. To somewhere nearby...What was the rush?

It had been a while since they had a "date night." Sure, they'd had sex, and it was so very good. Callie was an excellent lover. She knew exactly what Arizona wanted and needed. As for Arizona, she could cause Callie to explode in almost instantaneous orgasms in no time. The blonde wasn't too bad of a lover herself. If you don't believe that...just ask her wife.

Arizona came down from the stairs. Her knee-length black dress with long sleeves, and visible cleavage was to die for. Her calf muscles were toned, and the heels showed them off expertly. Her long blonde hair lay in soft curls that bounced every step she took. She was a heavenly vision tonight.

"You look...wow. Let's just forget about the reservations," Callie said as she looked at her wife from top to bottom.

Arizona laughed. Her wife's gauking was amusing. "Oh no. You promised me a date night. You can have dessert later."

Callie looked down at Arizona's cleavage, her wife's breasts full and slightly exposed. It would have to wait she guessed, the sexy night...it would come, but it would have to wait until they returned from eating.

Callie gave a coy smile. "Alright. But just remember, I'm in charge tonight." It was not a plea...it was a demanding tone. She pushed Arizona against the bottom rail of the stairs, grabbing the blonde's waist, Callie pulled her wife in close.

One hand secured her wife's tiny figure, and the other...it was somewhere it didn't need to be at the moment. But, as Callie famously said many times, "She had a license to do this." So, it was alright that the brunette's hand was well placed over Arizona's right breast, giving it a tender squeeze as she kissed her wife.

"You understand?" Callie asked the breathless blonde that was trying to gather her bearings after that kind of kiss and touch.

"Got it," Arizona winked, giving another quick kiss to her very sexy wife.

"Callie why are we pulling in at the airport?" Arizona asked. She had been on her phone for a good portion of their drive and hadn't paid attention to where they were going. Now, she had questions as the limo pulled into the airport.

"You'll see," the brunette replied.

Pulling up at the the airport where the Torres jet was housed, Arizona stepped from the limousine and reached for her wife's hand to assist the brunette in getting out. Callie had something planned. She just didn't know what exactly.

"Welcome aboard, Mrs. Torres." The polite greeted them. "Good to see you too, Mrs. Robbins-Torres."

Arizona saw the luggage being brought onboard. She didn't know about that...that was a big surprise.

"You are planning on us spending the night, I see." Arizona said, accessing the two suitcases.

"Two nights actually. We will be leaving Sunday evening." The brunette replied as she took her seat.

"Wait. The boys don't know. And we've never left Gabby for the night." Arizona was in full panic mode. Callie watched as her wife was struggling with this latest revelation.

"We haven't left her, no. But, she will be just fine with your mother. And the boys know, I told them when I dropped them off at Barbara's." Callie calmly stated. She omitted the fact than Monty had cried and begged to go with them. That wouldn't suit her wife well at all.

"So you really planned this whole thing out huh?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded and smiled. She had went to get lengths to get the tickets to the best shows. She even picked out a dress for Arizona to wear tomorrow night. It was red, and Callie loved red.

Once the plane took off, Arizona took Callie hands and wove their fingers together. She loved this woman sitting next to her. Callie loved her...flaws and all. As for Arizona...she loved Callie...with her flaws too. Theirs was a requited kind of love. A committed and mutually satisfying relationship was what they had.

"It is nice to come out without the kids." Arizona confessed. She still felt guilty, as all parents do at times, but she was excited. Who could blame her?

Callie laughed. She thought the very same thing as they sat and looked at one another in a peaceful loving silence. "I agree. We don't do this enough." The brunette replied. "We may have three children, but we're still a couple. We need attention too." Her dark eyes glistened and her smile was wide. Oh, the attention she would give Arizona tonight.

Arizona giggled. She could say she felt the same way, because she did. She thought that she and Callie needed this...attention. But, she wondered where they were headed. Callie had told her it was a surprise. But, the suspense was overtaking her mind. Arizona just had to know. "So...we are headed where again," Arizona asked.

Callie chuckled, "If I tell you where, you promise you want ask anything else?"

"I swear." Arizona replied, raising her right had.

"Vegas." Callie said, answering her wife's million dollar question.

Arizona beamed. She loved Vegas. "Really?" She asked.

"Really." Callie answered.

Now if you think that information sufficed, you are dead wrong. From here, the questions started.

"So where are we going? What are we...oh wait, are we going to see a show? Ooh, which one?"

Callie shook her head. She knew when she mentioned Vegas, the questions would start. "Now you said you wouldn't ask anything else. You agreed to that remember?" The brunette teased.

Arizona sighed. She had agreed to that. She really had. "Oh alright, it can you give me a tiny hint," Arizona asked.

"I will give you one hint. Where we are going tonight...you are going to love it." Callie smiled. Like that was any help at all.

Arizona rolled her eyes. Sometimes Callie loved to torment her...was this was one of those times.

As they landed, Arizona was so excited. She couldn't contain it. The blonde bounced into the car and giggled, which made Callie laugh. She loved to surprise her wife. They had not done anything like this in a while, even the brunette was excited herself.

Le Reve at Wynn Las Vegas was the show Callie had booked for tonight. They had excellent seats. As they pulled in at the hotel, Arizona's eyes lit up.

Oh, she hadn't been here since they were first married. "Oh my God Callie," the blonde exclaimed. Once again, it was too much for Arizona to contain.

"I think you'll like it," her wife responded to the blonde's excitement. She loved her wife's childlike enthusiasm.

"This is the best night ever," Arizona answered. She was like a kid in a candy store. And Callie, well her excitement as usual was based on her wife's happiness. What she would do to see that smile.

Their night had been amazing in every way. The show was brilliantly designed. Arizona's eyes were glued to the entertainers the entire time. Callie sat and watched as her wife soaked up every minute. She knew she had done well with this getaway. A late dinner was planned at a restaurant of Callie's choosing. The head chef personally prepared Arizona's dish and brought it to their table himself, greeting the couple and chit chatting with Callie. This was...her town. Her domain. Everyone knew her, and everyone here respected her.

Midnight in Vegas...The city is filled with people. Two words you will never hear in the entertainment capital are "last call." Those words don't exist. The city never sleeps. As for the Torres', they were retiring to the penthouse suite of The Venetian tonight...at a very late hour. And their night...well, it was just beginning.

"Mrs. Torres," the security guard nodded, unlocking their room door.

This entire floor throughout the weekend would be the safest hotel floor in Vegas. Callie owned this hotel like she did many others in the area. But, The Venitian by far was her favorite.

"Thank you, Randall." Callie's replied. He was her usual guard and took care of her security detail when the "boss" visited The Venetian.

The door closed behind them and inside were dozens and dozens of red roses. Champagne and strawberries were on the bedside table. Atop the luxurious king size bed, a note and a single red rose lie in the middle of the white duvet.

Arizona smiled. Her wife was the most romantic spouse that anyone could ever have. There really were none in comparison to Callie Torres. But, we already know that don't we.

Callie watched as her wife reached for the card that sat perfectly in the middle, waiting to be read.

Opening the card, Arizona read slowly, taking in every word as her wife filled two long stem glasses with champagne. She wiped a tear that fell. Callie had poured her heart and soul into what was written. The words flowed as a soft medley...

Arizona,

I love being with you. There is no one else I'd rather spend my life with. You make me smile like no one else can. You make me laugh...your laughter is infectious and I can never get enough of your youthful vibrant spirit. It fills me with joy to see your smile and hear your laughter.

You are the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing I want to see at night. You are my other half, my love. I want you to know that being with you is simply the best way to spend my life. And, I want you to know that I love you today...and for all of my tomorrows.

Callie

"What's wrong?" Callie asked.

Her wife, as always when she left her love letters, would shed a few tears. But now, Arizona was completely sobbing. This wasn't the reaction Callie was going for, not by any means.

"I'm just so happy. You make me so so happy." Arizona said sobbing.

Callie raised her brow. "Well, you don't seem happy." The brunette replied. Her wife looked like a sobbing mess, mascara running down her face, she was wiping her nose. No, not the reaction Callie expected at all.

Arizona motioned Callie to come sit by her. Callie grabbed the tissue box and made her way to the end of the bed. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn her wife was pregnant again. She certainly was emotional when she was expecting, and this reaction tonight seemed like a familiar scenario replaying. But, that of course was not the case. Although, it did feel like a tiny bit of deja vu.

Taking the Kleenex, Arizona dried her eyes, and her nose. She needed to get a grip. Why was she so emotional? Taking a deep breath, the blonde gathered her thoughts. She didn't like to react in this manner, but she was caught off guard. And, she was very moved by her wife's confession.

"I'm sorry honey. I just didn't expect that. And, that has to be the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." Arizona said.

Taking Callie's hand in her own, she smiled. "I love you so much. I do. Maybe I don't show it enough. Or tell you enough, but it's true. You are the air I breath. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. Our life, this path we are on is mysterious, it's unpredictable. But we chose this life together...and for all the things that have come our way, I have no regrets Callie. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. And I promise that I will always love and protect you."

That last part, she meant. There wasn't anything Arizona wouldn't do for her wife. To love and protect...What a beautiful sentiment. Would that come to pass...protecting Callie? Who knows, but she vowed to love and protect...and she always kept her promises. She too would protect the things she loved.

Callie leaned in and kissed her wife. It was slow, it was sensual. Magical, breathlessly invigorating...and yet, protective. This was their journey...their path...their life together. It was two hearts...two hearts that carried each other.

i carry your heart with me

i carry your heart with me (i carry it in  
my heart) i am never without it (anywhere  
i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling)  
i fear  
no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) i want  
no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

― E.E. Cummings

A/N: So...thoughts? Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Bored and just want to say hey? LoL...

Thank you all for reviewing. It brightens my day to see and read your reviews.

Up Next: "Santa's Workshop"


	33. Santa's Workshop

"Santa's Workshop"

"It's not what's under the tree that matters. It's whose gathered around it."

"I love the way you set these on the display." Blair said, smiling at Arizona. The miniature snowmen were lined neatly in a row beside the tiny ornament gold Christmas trees. Arizona had lived with Callie for so long, even she preferred everything neat and in its place.

It was the second day of Santa's Workshop. Arizona had been working for weeks on this project. Her vision was for children to learn the joy of giving and making memories during the holidays with Santa's Workshop. Basically it was a store, set-up in the schools library, and ran by parent volunteers. This valuable learning experience allowed children to shop for their families and friends during the Holiday season. The whole store was staged as a gingerbread house, with "elves," aka parent volunteers, working inside.

Arizona and Blair had worked together yesterday, and were scheduled to work together the rest of the week. Callie had meetings that she could not cancel for the last two days, but rest assured...Wednesday through Friday, the brunette would be here helping. As always, Arizona was nice. She was friendly. But, she watched the pre-k teacher like a hawk. Blair was hiding something...Arizona just want exactly sure what it was. Yesterday when they worked together, the library had been swamped with children and parents so the two ladies hadn't had much interaction with one another.

This Workshop was the first of its kind at Lake Tahoe School. It was exciting for the children. And of course, Monty and Gavin. Callie had been very explicit in her words to her sons before they started their holiday shopping. "It's not what's under the tree that matters," she said. "It's whose gathered around it." Gavin and Monty had taken her words to heart. Come Christmas morning, Callie Torres would live to regret that phrase.

They had spent more money here than should have been spent, or so Callie said when she saw the presents come home in their book bags. All wrapped neatly, she was curious as to their contents. Gavin and Monty had purchased, "great" Christmas gifts as Gavin called them. He was very proud of the coffee mug that said, "My Mom Rocks." That was a gift for Arizona. She sure did love her coffee. As for Callie, Gavin picked a much "nicer" gift. His mama was sure to love it and wear it daily. What was Callie's gift you ask...a large heart locket, silver in color, and had big bright blue fake crystals all over it. Yep, that was a one of a kind, he thought. Poor Gavin, his heart was in the right place, but he had absolutely no taste in jewelry. Would Callie like it or even wear it? Gotta wait till Christmas morning to find that out.

Now for Monty's shopping experience. It was a little better than his brothers, or so he thought. He had twenty dollars to spend, just like his brother. Twenty whole dollars...that certainly would go a long way. He stretched it as far as he could. Monty opted on multiple gifts. Arizona had a key chain flashlight and a sunshine flower pen that sat inside of a flower pot...all for the whopping price of $1.50. Callie had something a little bigger, a purple "Supermom" water bottle...the price, $3.50 and a Call of the Wild wooden Wolf statue for seven dollars. As you can see, Monty still had money to spend. So, being in the giving spirit, he spent the rest of his money on his sister and his grandmothers. Their gifts you ask...Both grandmothers were going to receive a button pen to wear that had a #1 written on it. And, little Gabby...her gift was the nicest of all, if you can believe it. He and Gavin went together early this morning to the Workshop and bought her a tiny bear. Gavin had spent his money, but as always, Monty had plenty. He told Gavin he could pay him back later. Maybe Monty would keep that same generous spirit in the future.

"Thanks," Arizona replied, looking over at Blair briefly. She was busily wrapping a stack of gifts while the students were in class. It was a quitter day so far. And today, so that Blair could give her sole attention to this special project, the blonde teacher had a substitute to come in a sit with her class. How sweet...and convenient.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a minute." Blair said. She and Arizona were alone in the library. And, wouldn't be disturbed for at least a couple of hours.

Arizona continued to wrap the presents. "Go ahead," she replied. She never looked up, purposely keeping herself occupied.

Blair waited for a moment. She really wished Arizona would stop what she was doing and look at her. Over the past month, Arizona had made herself scarce around the teacher. She would often visit over this project, but did so either when Callie could go with her or when she knew Blair was tied up in class. Arizona knew how to get around and beat the system, she was smarter than Blair thought she was. But today, the blonde doctor was trapped. Unable to get away from the one that sought her out, hoping to dig her claws into her.

"I mean sit and talk for a minute." Blair said. "I know you've been avoiding me and I know it has to do with Callie. She's not here...and I thought maybe we could just talk. Like we used too."

Arizona looked over at the blonde teacher. She wasn't sure about her. But, maybe two could play at her game. Maybe Arizona could talk to her and dig some information out of her too. Maybe if she got a little closer, she would find out what Blair and Mark were up to. Was that a wise idea? Was that the right decision? Was there any danger going into this unplanned route? Callie and Arizona had an agreement for Arizona to say as little as possible. To keep a distance between her and the teacher. If Callie came in and saw them interacting, would she blow up? Hmm, decisions were never easy...but the blonde doctor instantly made one today.

"Okay. Pull up a chair and tell me what's on your mind." Arizona smiled sweetly. She could be a charmer too. But, was Arizona playing with fire? Or was Blair?

"So, I was talking to my mother the other night. She lives in California you remember. She said that her next door neighbor had been arrested for drugs. I told her she needed to maybe look into moving to a different neighborhood." Blair said.

"That kind of things happens. Probably would be best to look at moving," Arizona agreed. What was Blair getting at?

"I'm glad that this is a good safe area around here. No drug activity...just good descent law abiding citizens are in this area around Lake Tahoe. This community we have is the best." Blair nodded.

"It is a very nice community. Maybe your mom should move here, she could live with you." Arizona suggested. She watched as Blair tried to talk herself out of this one.

"Oh, we wouldn't get along. She can't live with me." The blonde teacher replied.

"I know a great realtor. We could find her a house, she wouldn't have to live with you, per se." Arizona said. She was going to push this angle with the mother, the mother she felt did not exist.

"Yea. That's an idea." Blair responded. She quickly changed the subject. It was what she wanted to talk about anyways. "So what does Callie do for a living? Monty said she travels a lot."

Arizona knew exactly what the blonde teacher was up to...Callie surveillance. Her interest in her wife was, odd to say the least. And, it was on the heels of the conversation about drugs. Arizona smiled and replied, "She owns casinos and is in real estate." Arizona left off their purchase of the new business they were purchasing in California. But, she had a feeling the teacher already knew a lot about them.

"Oh, I guess that would keep her busy." Blair replied. She was thinking of how to word her next question. "Well, don't get upset with me for saying this, but Callie seems uptight. She must really have a lot going on."

Arizona didn't respond. She looked at Blair with a straight face.

"I just figured she must have a big deal or something she was working on that would keep her so... on edge, tempered." Blair was fishing for anything she could on Callie. Any information that would help her with the brunette. After all...that is what journalists do best. They ask questions and try to learn more about the subject their are hired to write about or investigate. Yes, Blair Ellington had a teaching degree. But, she also majored in journalism. There were two sides, if you will, to this sweet pre-k teacher. However, when Callie had checked her out, there was not much information on a Blair Ellington. Interesting.

"I can't say that I know what you are talking about. I haven't seen that side of her at all." Arizona replied. She wasn't about to tell this woman anything about her wife. Sure, Callie was sometimes stressed and ill tempered. But, who wasn't. Most everyone has some sort of stress in their lives. But, their lives and her wife...wasn't any of this woman's damn business, Arizona thought.

"Come on Arizona. I see how she treats you. Like at the restaurant a while back, she was not very nice and the way she spoke to you. Telling you to "sit." That's not the way a spouse should speak to or treat the other spouse. She's...dominating." Blair knew she risked overstepping her bounds here, but she needed to get Arizona to open up. She felt there was more to Callie and Arizona's marriage than meets the eye. There had to be a story behind the smiles.

The blonde doctor stood. She wasn't going to take that sitting down. No one knew anything about her life. No one was privied to her's and Callie's private life. "You don't know anything about my wife." Arizona said. Her tone was raised and she was clearly annoyed.

Blair looked up at Arizona. This was not what she was supposed to do. She was straying from her job. But, she had taken one look at Arizona's face this morning. Oh sure, the blonde doctor said that she had fallen on the brick steps in front of her new office yesterday evening, but Blair didn't believe her. Monty had told her his mommy fell this morning during home room, but wouldn't parents tell their children to cover up these types of things. Callie was behind the bruises and marks that donned Arizona's pale features...Blair just knew it.

Blair stood to face Arizona. She placed two hands securely on the blonde doctors arms. "I know she did this to you. You didn't fall." Blair said sympathetically. "You can tell me. I am here to help you Arizona. Abused wives are often scared. I've seen it time and time again. I am your friend and I want to help."

Arizona was shocked. She immediately answered, "Callie didn't do this to me. I fell, just like I said. Why would you make up something like that? Who are you Blair? You're not a teacher."

Blair shook her head, she wasn't about to tell her real profession. "I don't know what you are talking about Arizona." She replied. "I see your face and I think you are covering for Callie, because you are scared of her. But, you don't have to be. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

If anyone had ever read a situation wrong, it was Blair Ellington. The teachers back was to the library door. She hadn't heard it open. She didn't know anyone else was listening. Oh, how the teacher should have never started this conversation... Yes, it looked as if Blair Ellington was the one playing with fire, not Arizona. And, fire is a dangerous thing, if one doesn't know how to play.

Callie stood at the door to the library. Her meeting had gotten changed to tomorrow, so she decided to come and help. Answering before Arizona had the chance, Callie said, "She's not the one that should be afraid..."

"The one advantage of playing with fire...is that one never gets even singed. It is the people who don't know how to play with it who get burned up."- Oscar Wilde


	34. One Step Too Far

"One Step Too Far"

"We're trained to be vigilant. To chase down the problem. To ask all the right questions. To find the root cause, until we know exactly what it is. And we can confront it. It takes an extreme amount of caution, or we can overstep ourselves. We can create problems, where none exist. Our intentions are always pure, we always want to do what's right. But we also have the drive to push boundaries, so we're in danger of taking things too far..."

Callie walked closer. Blair looked back at Callie, she hadn't heard anyone come in. Unfortunately today, time was not on Blair Ellingtons side. Would that continue?

"Callie, I can handle this." Arizona said. "She didn't do this to me Blair. I fell. So don't you dare blame this on her."

Arizona hoped Callie would not intervene. She knew if the brunette got started...well, that wouldn't be a good thing at all. But, do you think Callie was taking a back seat to these accusations? Oh hell no...that was not Callie Torres' personality at all.

Stepping into the teachers personal space, the space that Callie was very good at invading, she said, "You are the one that should be very afraid. How dare you accuse me of something so vile. I've never laid a hand on my wife. I'm not a violent person...but I can make an acceptation." Her threat was not misssed by Blair.

"Are you threatening me?" Blair asked.

Arizona immediately interrupted. This was spiraling out of hand quickly. Blair didn't appear to be backing down either.

"Callie...She's not worth it. Why don't we take a walk?" Arizona said, encouraging her wife to just walk away. But, do you think Callie did that?

"You...better watch yourself Blair. Every minute, at any time of the day...something can happen out of no where. Things happen to people all the time...unexplainable things." Callie stood as Arizona tried to pull her out. She wasn't budging.

Blair understood very well what Callie was saying. "Yes, unexplainable things do happen to people. Like...Mark going to prison for drugs." The teacher said. She was making yet another accusation. Only this time, it was true.

Callie squinted her eyes. She knew Blair had a motive being here and making friends with her wife. Before she had a chance to speak, Arizona stepped in.

"Blair, I am warning you...don't go there." Arizona said. Her face was stern, her finger shoved into the blonde teachers chest. Arizona may have been more passive than Callie, but she was a force to be reckoned with if one was threatening her wife or children.

Blair grabbed Arizona's hand that was pushing into her chest. "I don't understand you at all. You live with her and support her. I just don't understand you." She said. "She's not good enough for you. She's toxic Arizona. She set Mark up."

Mark had hired her to gather information on Callie. He had been told in prison it was the brunette that set him up, and he needed someone to prove it. It wasn't a smart move to divulge that type of threat as she had. But one could easily access, Blair was not the smartest reporter, otherwise she would not have just blown her cover. But, anger can cause people to do irrational things.

Well, everyone knew Blair was right. Callie had framed him, set him up to fall years ago. But, it wasn't something the wives were about to admit. Certainly not Arizona. She vowed she would protect Callie. Remember?

Arizona pushed her hand further in the teachers chest, shoving Blair back into the library counter. Firing back, Arizona replied, "I understand it very well. I love her. She is my wife. And, I support her in all things. I will protect her from anybody that tries to harm her or bring her down. Including you. Stay away from my wife. Stay away from my children. You got that? If you don't, Callie won't be the one you have to deal with." Arizona ripped her hand from Blair's chest. She turned and immediately felt Callie standing right behind her.

Callie knew her wife was dead serious. It wasn't often that Arizona was pushed to the point of no return, but when she was, the blonde doctor had proved to be just as aggressive as Callie. Remember Al Neri? Yea...Callie did too. She immediately encouraged Arizona to step out.

"Lets go honey. Mrs. Ellington can handle this Workshop today." Callie said. She knew she better get Arizona out of there and quick before her wife was did something they'd regret. With a firm, but gentle hand, Callie led Arizona from the library to the parking lot.

Arizona was so mad. Furious. How dare Blair come in here and try to make friends with her, just to get at Callie. "Who is she?" Arizona asked Callie. "She's not a teacher."

Callie shook her head. "I really don't know. I've had her checked out, and she's clean. She doesn't have much on her, not hardly any information. She had a teaching degree. That's all Tom found."

Arizona looked at Callie. She should have known the brunette would have Blair checked out. "You've had her investigated?" She asked.

"Yes, she was making a move on you I thought, of course I had her investigated. It just didn't prove to be very fruitful." Callie replied.

"Well, I did a little investigative work of my own." Arizona confessed.

"What?" Callie asked.

"I checked into her mother, the one in California. There is nothing on her." Arizona said. "I'm thinking she's FBI or something. She carries a Glock 22 and has two passports. And she knows about Marks situation and obviously suspects you. Not just anyone would know about that. She must be a federal agent."

"She carries a gun?" The brunette asked. "How do you know that?"

Arizona gave a sheepish look. She hadn't meant to blurt that out. "Um...I..."

Callie looked at her wife. The blonde was having trouble with this. "Arizona..." Callie said expecting an answer.

"Oh alright. I broke into her car." Arizona confessed. It felt good to tell somebody about what she had done.

"You what!" Callie raised her voice. They were standing in the parking lot. No one was around, thankfully.

"Oh, like you are one to point a finger," Arizona chided. She meant no disrespect but really...Was Callie one to point a finger at Arizona? Her track record as a law abiding citizen was far from perfect.

"I have never done that. Breaking and entering. Seriously? You did that?" Callie was dumbfounded. "Who are you?" The brunette asked. What had happened to her sweet innocent wife?

Arizona dismissed her wife's astonishment. She continued, "I had her monitored for a week. But, Rocco hasn't seen her do anything suspicious."

Callie took a step back and accessed her wife. Was this really happening? Her wife was turning into...she didn't really want to think about that.

"Who's running this family? You or me?" the brunette chuckled.

"We both are." Arizona answered in a chipper voice. "And I think we are doing a great job. We...complement one another, don't you think?"

Callie didn't exactly know what to say. Sure, they had worked as a team over the past months. Probably more so than they ever had. But, this was new. This was a new side of Arizona she hadn't seen in...well, never actually. And, once again, it was a turn on.

"I am finding you really hot and sexy right now." Callie confessed.

Arizona laughed. "Oh yea, this face," the blonde pointed at her bruises, "it just oozes sexy." They both laughed. It was amusing, and quite true at the present moment. Arizona's face didn't ooze sexiness at all. And no, it wasn't Callie's fault if you're wondering.

The laugher ceased moments later and Arizona suggested, "Have you called Clemenza? If you haven't, you need to and get him to check her out. He will dig deeper than Tom. Clemenza knows everybody."

Callie nodded. "It's almost eleven o'clock. I will call him when we get home. Stay here and I will walk back in and get your purse."

Arizona stoped the brunette. That wasn't necessary. "I left it in the trunk. I just brought my keys and I have them see." Arizona waved the Harvard keyring in her hand, showing Callie.

"Okay, well I will follow behind you. Drive carefully," the brunette replied, giving her wife a kiss on the cheek. Taking her thumb, Callie gently grazed across Arizona face. It was scraped and bruised. More so today than last night. How that happened you ask, well that's another story.

Flashback

So what do you all think? Isn't it awesome?" Arizona asked her wife and kids. Carmela and Barbara were in attendance as well. The brick building that soon opening was almost complete. Tahoe Pediatrics...Arizona liked the sound of that name.

"We love it!" Gavin answered.

"I like the aquarium," Monty giggled and ran over to see the colorful fish his mama had just added to the tank this afternoon.

The carpet was down, the walls all freshly painted. New chairs adorned the lobby. All neutral palette, all Arizona's decorating skills had went into her new space. She was bubbling with excitement.

They toured the new office, looking at every room, going over and doing last minute inspections to be sure nothing was missing. An hour later, Arizona had a small list of several things they were still missing. It was small items, but necessary ones.

"Alright. It's lasagna night. Who wants to help me make garlic bread?" Callie asked. Of course, she knew the answer to that question.

"Me!" Gavin answered. That was his job, and he could cook very well.

Gabby was playing in the floor. When she heard her mamas voice she smiled. "Are you ready precious angel?" Callie asked the blonde baby. She picked Gabby up and held her securely in her arms.

"Mama?" Monty asked.

"Yes baby?"

"Can we have an aquarium like mommy has in her office?" The younger son asked.

Callie shook her head. "Sorry. You'll just have to come here and see the fish." Aquariums are a lot of work. Arizona had hired a pet shop that would come regularly and clean the tank. Callie didn't want that for their house. Having just one of these massive tanks with fish was enough.

"But I want to see them everyday." Monty said.

"Well, I imagine when mommy opens her new office, this is where you'll be most days after school. So you can see it while you are here waiting for her to finish seeing patients." Callie was unrelenting on this.

"Now, let's go outside with Grandma and Nonna." The brunette replied to her son. Walking out, Callie called out to Arizona, "Honey, are you ready to leave?"

Arizona answered yes. "Go ahead, I'm coming right behind you." She said. The blonde was in her office finishing wiping down her desk.

Calllie got everyone in the car and buckled up. Her mom and Barbara had rode together, Barbara had driven them over. The two older ladies had taken to each other well. They found out they had a lot in common. It's always good when in laws get along isn't it?

Arizona rolled through the lobby a couple of minutes later. There was a walking strip with tile there, so she easily g,died and sailed across the floor. Stopping just inside the front office door, she set the alarm and locked up. Now, heelys were the blonde doctor's favorite shoe. She hadn't worn them however in quite some time. But today, she though she'd give them another go around. Boy was that a mistake.

Arizona turned and forgot that her skates were out. Stepping onto the first step of the massive brick entrance, she lost her footing and being tumbling down.

There was no sound from the blonde doctor, but one could rest assured her wife, her kids, the ones witnessing this untimely accident were horrified.

"Arizona!" Callie screamed. The brunette jumped from the driver side door.

Gavin automatically exited the vehicle. He was the closest. "Mom!" He yelled. Gavin ran as fast as he could, but Arizona was lying at the bottom of the steps by the time he and Callie got there.

"Oh God! Honey are you alright?" Callie asked. She had witnessed that fall and she was certain Arizona would have something broken.

"Mama there's blood over here," Gavin announced. He was facing the side of Arizona's face, as Callie was behind her. She could not see her wife's face from the angle she was kneeling at.

Arizona was dazed. The fall had happened so fast. She started to push herself up from the cement. There was a little blood on the white cement sidewalk, Gavin was wright about that.

Let me help you up." Callie insisted. Wrapping her arms under the blonde's she pulled her wife up to s sitting position. "Dear Lord Arizona." Callie looked at her wife's face, it was not a pretty sight. She looked like she'd been in a fight. Arizona's pale face now bore some nasty marks.

"I'm okay." She said. "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay? Can you move everything? Is anything broken?" Callie asked. She was moving around her wife trying to access the blonde doctor. And of course, Gavin was right along with Callie.

"Can you move your arms Mom?" He asked.

"Yes. I am fine. Just help me up please."

They took hold of Arizona's arms and along with her helping them, she was able to stand. But not for long. Her balance was off. Could you blame her? She's just taken a tremendous fall.

"Whoa," Callie said, holding her wife up. Callie looked down...and she immediately saw the source of the accident. She had been too busy to see that her wife had the damn heelys on again.

"It's the damn shoes. I've told you about them. Gavin, untie her shoes and taken them off now." Callie stated. She was aggravated at Arizona's insistence on wearing the God awful things.

"That is the worst thing that has ever been made. They should be outlawed." Callie's irritation was one that couldn't be helped at this moment.

"I've never fallen before," Arizona stated proudly.

"Well, congratulations. You've really done a great job on your first try." Callie replied in a sarcastic tone. This wouldn't have happened if her wife would just wear regular tennis.

"Let's just go home." Arizona winced in pain.

Callie started walking her to the car. "We are going to get you checked out. You could have fractured something." The brunette answered.

"Callie..."

"Arizona don't start. This is the price you pay for wearing those shoes. Gavin, open the door please." Callie said.

Getting in was not that difficult, Arizona wasn't too hurt, just her face and her arm bore the brunt of the impact. But nevertheless, Callie insisted on taking her to the walk in clinic to get accessed.

As they begin the short drive over, Monty reached and patted his mommy on the back of the arm.

"Yes baby?" Arizona asked looking back.

Monty smiled sadly. He had saw the whole thing play out before his eyes. He was worried. He was concerned. He was also...very hungry.

"Can you hurry up, I'm starving mommy. Just tell them you're okay." He suggested. It was much to Callie's annoyance too.

"Monty Torres...shut it. Do you understand? Mommy is hurt and I am taking her to be sure nothing is broken. And you, will sit here and not say a word. Is that clear son?"

Well, if it wasn't clear by that speech, it just wasn't meant to be understood.

"Yes ma'am," Monty answered and sat back in his seat.

An hour later...nothing was broken and the all clear was given to the blonde doctor. Her face would surely look bad in the morning. She would definitely look sore. But, she had Santas Workshop duty, and there was no excuses in her absence.

With her shoes in her hands, Arizona walked into her house after leaving the walk in clinic. She was sore and tired. Carmela took Gabby from Gavin's arms as Callie walked in. Arizona was at the bottom of the stairs, about to step on the bottom step when her wife called her to attention.

"Arizona. Stop." Callie said.

The blonde turned and looked. Her face looked worse by the minute.

Callie walked up to her. "First, those shoes are mine." Removing them from the blonde's grip was not that difficult. Arizona knew she'd most definitely probably seen the last of those shoes after this event.

Callie helped her wife up the stairs. "I want you to go and take a nice long bath. When I get dinner cooked, I will bring it to you in bed. I do not want to see you downstairs until morning. Okay?"

Callie was often guilty of being overprotective. But that wasn't always a bad thing. Arizona smiled and nodded her head. She didn't feel like it was a bad thing at all. In fact she appreciated her wife's concern and her love...well, tough love. Taking the shoes away was not the happiest moment for Arizona. But, she'd get them back...eventually.

End of Flashback

As Callie drove behind her wife, she made a phone call to Clemenza. "See what you can find on her? Maybe she had another name. Arizona saw two passports, so she probably goes by another name." Callie said.

"Oh and check with our friend at the Times...maybe he knows something that could be of use. She intends to get some dirt on me, maybe we can get some on her." Callie suggested.

"Gotcha. Hey, Arizona alright? I talked to your mother yesterday. Carmela said she fell." Clemenza asked. He did have a soft spot for the blonde.

"Yes, she's fine. She's beat up, but she's okay." Callie answered.

"That's good to hear. Hey, I will call you when I learn something."

"Learn something quick will ya? This woman is a nuisance." Callie replied.

"I'm on it." the rotund Italian chuckled. Would he find out any information? Would he get a lead? Well, of course he would. Did Clemenza ever fail?

Three o'clock rolled around. Callie and Arizona both went to retrieve their sons. Mrs. Ellington was still stuck in the library, so they didn't see her at pickup. The usual conversations of how your day went...do you have any homework we're all discussed. On the way home, Callie's cell rang, breaking up the family chit chat. You know who that call came from right?

"Hey, I got something on that Ellington lady." Clemenza said.

"What?" Callie asked. She put her phone to hear ear, so that her son's didn't hear this conversation.

"She's a reporter. An "undercover" reporter. You can hire her and she goes in and finds out information for her clients." Clemenza answered. "And, she travels extensively. She was in Syria doing a piece a few months ago. I don't know it that's a hundred percent accurate, but that's what our man a the Times said. She's free lance. He knows of her...she goes by Blair Ellington, Amanda Crews, Belle Ellis and several other names."

"Well, Tom didn't god deep enough." Callie said. She would have a talk with her lawyer. He should have been able to find this out.

"Yea, it was easy. I think Tom is too wrapped up in the Amerus project." Clemenza replied. Which was probably true. Tom seemed to be very stressed the last couple of weeks.

"Anything else? Any dirt?" The brunette asked. She would like to bury this woman six feet under, if you knew the truth.

"No dirt...she's just a reporter and a snitch." Clemenza said.

Callie laughed. "Well, I appreciate everything friend."

Apparently, Mark had most likely hired this woman to come and get close to Arizona and find out the details. Was she going to write a piece on Callie? Who knows. Was she interested in taking on organized crime? Who knows? But, one thing we do know...Blair Ellington or whatever other names she went by had taken on the wrong Mafia Boss.

Callie looked over at her very inquisitive wife. Arizona whispered, "Tell me when we get home. Too many ears."

As they got home and everyone was settled...what were they going to do about this nosy journalist, reporter, or whatever she was. She was in the way...a problem that needed eliminating immediately.

Now, there are all sorts of ways for people to disappear. You just have to pick one. Murder is never easy. It's brutal...it's not a subject people feel comfortable talking about. Necessary?...Well, in some instances Callie felt it was necessary. Sure, she had changed and tried to "reform herself." But, she was still the same Callie Torres if she was cornered or pushed, make no mistake about that.

The two wives were in Callie's office as the boys played their Xbox. "What do we do with her?" Callie asked.

Arizona was always the calm one, the tender hearted one. The compassionate one...when it came to matters like these. But, cross her wife, or her kids, and the blonde had no stopping point. This was the "new" Arizona remember?

"I'm feeling like she needs to be disposed of immediately." Arizona suggested. "Doesn't really matter how, she just has to disappear. She's made one step too far. You have no dirt on her. She's clean, so blackmail is out of the question. And, she's gonna keep snooping until she brings you down. So, she's got to go. It's you or her, and I choose you."

If that didn't get any plainer in Arizona's love for Callie, there just wasn't much else to say. It was hard to believe that Arizona would consider murder...but, these were not your ordinary times. This was not your ordinary situation. And, this was not your ordinary family. Sorry, it's just the cold hard facts.

This business, this life...its kill or be killed. This business hardens ones conscious, hardens ones soul...it has to if one wants to survive. It's a dog eat dog world. This Mafia life is tough to survive in, and sometimes, unfortunate things have to happen. It's the bad part, the shady part of the business. It's the part no one wants to talk about, yet many are intrigued by. This conversation...it was just one of those times.

"We'll both go in the next several days and work, she won't be needed if we both take the Workshop over," Callie said. She had all intentions of fixing this, but she needed a little time to make it look right. You don't just hop into a situation like that. It takes planning.

The next morning, Callie and Arizona were up early. They ate breakfast and when they arrived at Lake Tahoe School, they walked their sons to class. Gabby was left with Barbara for the day, and the grandma would be babysitting the rest of the week.

Entering the library, it was quickly noted that Blair was not there yet. That was odd. Arizona waited for the teachers arrival, she was fully prepared to tell her to leave, they would handle this the rest of the week. After all, this was Arizona's idea and she was in charge of this project. Why should she take a back seat to the snitch?

Callie and Arizona got busy with the Workshop. It was eight-thirty in the morning...and Mrs. Ellington had still failed to show. The office called down to the library, to see if the blonde teacher was there since she hadn't checked in yet.

"No. We haven't seen her," Arizona replied to the intercom. Blair was never late. She was a timely person, or at least she had been since she worked at the school. Where was she? What happened that would cause her to be so late this morning?

Time...that is a word everyone is familiar with. Time is: the ticking of the clock, the turning of the pages of a calendar. Time is the essential ingredient of both everyday life and all manner of academic thought, but its fundamental nature remains tantalizingly difficult to encapsulate. Why is that?

Time passed by and, it passed by slowly. Arizona and Callie were both swamped with children shopping for Christmas presents. They hardly had time to talk to one another. We've all had those days haven't we?

The workshop was fairing well, and the blonde doctor was most proud of her latest achievement for the school and the kids. Would they continue to keep this endeavor going? Arizona sure hoped so. She hoped for the children's sakes they would.

Time finally rolled around...three o'clock to be exact. Callie went to retrieve their sons and bring them back to the library after school. They only had thirty more minutes until they closed up shop. Gavin and Monty surveyed the Workshop. Gavin, like his mother, straightened every item. The boys helped their parents tidy up and the final thirty minutes passed on by. Time, as it always does, never stopped today.

Mrs. Ellington had failed to show. Never calling, never texting to say she was sick...nothing. There was no word from the blonde teacher all day. Mrs. Vaughn, the principal at Lake Tahoe School drove over to Blairs apartment around lunch. Her car was not there...no answer came from Apartment 103. No one had seen or heard from her. How odd is that?

The afternoon and evening was spent with Callie cooking and playing with Monty and Gabby. Arizona and Gavin worked until bedtime on a project that Gavin had due the next day.

It was almost bedtime before the Torres' family knew it and, Gabby was the first to go to sleep in her mother's arms. Like most nights, the brunette rocked her daughter to sleep. Gavin was so tired, he crashed as soon as Arizona told him they were done. That left Monty being the only child awake. And, we all know how Monty is don't we?

"Monty are you ready for bed?" Arizona asked.

"Can mama tuck me in tonight?" He asked. He loved Arizona, but there was something about Callie. He was wound up from all the sugar he had eaten earlier when his mothers were not looking. Poor Monty...he just seemed to be the wild child in this family of three siblings. But, everyone loved him just the same.

Arizona replied, "Sure." Giving her son a kiss on the head as she walked by, she retrieved Gabby from her wife's embrace.

Time had been their friend today. It had given them a sufficient amount of hours in the day and now at night to finish all the tasks that they had. Time is a nice thing to have on one's side. Unfortunately everyone isn't always allowed the same amount of time. Unexplainable things happen...they can cause one to lose the time they spend on this earth.

Finally, the clock struck eleven o'clock. Callie was the last to climb into bed. That bed felt so good. When you've been standing on your feet all day, it feels good to lay down and relax. Arizona turned around and snuggled close to Callie. Neither one had talked about Blair since they arrived home. Sure, they had heard the teachers talking about Mrs. Vaughn not being able to locate her. But, they hadn't brought the teacher up. Why was that?

"Callie." "Arizona." They both said simultaneously.

"Go ahead." Callie said.

"No. you first." Arizona replied. She knew what was on her mind. She felt she needed to ask or say something. But how do you ask this question to your spouse?

Callie took a deep breath. This was Arizona. She could say anything to her wife and honestly not feel judged at all. It wasn't always this way, but times had changed.

"Arizona I have to ask you something. You promise you won't get mad?" Callie asked.

"I promise," the blonde answered back. Her head was lying on Callie's chest. Her left arm snugly tightened around the brunette's waist.

Callie swallowed hard. "You didn't give orders to have something done to Blair did you?" Callie asked.

Arizona looked up at her wife's beautiful but very worried face. Answering in all sincerity, Arizona replied, "I was going to ask you the same question."

"Journalism will kill you, but it will keep you alive while you're at it." -Horace Greeley

A/N: Thoughts? What happened to Blair?


	35. It's All Behind Us

"It's All Behind Us"

"You can't have a better TOMORROW, if you are thinking about YESTERDAY all the time."

"WMBF News reporter Kim Barker had the opportunity to work side-by-side with Blair Ellington on many occasions in Syria. Kim said,"

"Blair was brilliant. There was never a dull moment when you were with her. She truly cared about the stories covered, but more important, she cared about the people behind those stories. I am truly blessed to have known her."

That wasn't what Callie expected to hear on the news this morning as she flipped the boy's pancakes. Turning up the local news station, she listened for more details. Why was a picture of Blair Ellington on the news?

"Free lance journalist Blair Ellington was killed in a car accident in the early morning hours on Wednesday. She had written under various pseudonyms for several years. She was currently working as a pre-kindergarten teacher at Lake Tahoe School. The Nevada Highway Patrol said the accident occurred on the Nevada-California border on Highway 32. Unfortunately, Blair's body and car was not discovered for hours. The teacher apparently lost control of her car and crashed into a tree on the nearly deserted highway. The police said the car may have been traveling at more than one hundred miles per hour at the time of impact. We've been told this accident is under investigation. Our prayers go out to Blair's family during this difficult time."

Callie stood in the kitchen...stunned. Yes, that would pretty much explain her feeling at the moment. Looking at the small television screen on the counter, Callie failed to notice the pancakes she was cooking on the skillet.

"Mama, you're burning my pancake." Monty complained. He preferred his pancakes just like his brother, just a light golden brown color. The pancakes Callie was cooking bordered on charcoal black. Not appealing at all.

Coughing, Monty complained again. "We need to hire a cook."

Smoke begin to fill the gormet kitchen. Callie opened the kitchen window to allow some fresh air inside. She had never in her life made this kind of mess when cooking.

"Turn the blower on," Monty said. He was starting to get on his mother's nerves with his bossing ways. But, could you blame him? Who would want to smell smoke and eat burned pancakes first thing in the morning? Not Monty Torres...that you can be assured of.

"Monty hush!" Callie yelled. She was trying to clear it as fast as she could and her son's words of encouragement were not helping at the moment.

Gavin walked in the kitchen with Arizona and Gabby following closely behind. The oldest Torres son began coughing. It was a hazy fog filling the kitchen now. Arizona walked in behind him with Gabby in her arms.

"Dear God! What happened in here?" The blonde asked.

Callie looked at the fire alarms...that hadn't yet went off. They definitely needed replacing, the brunette thought. Fanning with a dish towel, Callie tried to clear the smoke. The haze did seem to start clearing once the brunette opened the window thankfully. But, the damage was already done, and Callie was extremely annoyed and frustrated...and everyone's questions were not helping, nor appreciated.

"I burned the damn pancakes! Will everyone shut up!" Callie screamed. No, not her finest moment...but definitely an understandable one. We've all burned something haven't we?

"Okay...why don't we all go to the cafe across from the school for breakfast." Arizona suggested.

Callie looked at Arizona. She had went to all of this trouble this morning for breakfast, and now, the blonde was suggesting going through the drive thru cafe. Once again...annoyance filled her voice. She was on edge. After hearing the news, who wouldn't be?

"Nobody is going anywhere. We are going to eat here...I've mixed all of this batter and you all are going to eat it." Callie ordered her household. She wasn't being mean, just authoritative.

"I can't breath," Monty whined.

"Then go sit in the screened-in breeze way. And I will bring you a plate." Callie replied. Monty hopped down and made his way to the breeze way. They had a sitting area in there with wicker furniture...all decorated by Arizona. It was a nice area when it was too cold to sit outside.

"I will eat out there too mama," Gavin said, following his younger brother.

Ten minutes later, breakfast was served. The boys ate greedily, they both felt famished after waiting ten extra minutes for breakfast.

"I think I will eat out here every morning." Monty announced. "You just start bringing it out here, okay?"

Arizona shook her head. If her son hadn't learned by now...he never would. Not many people could get by with barking orders at Callie Torres. In fact...the number was probably only one...and yes, that one's name was Arizona. Other than that, no one stood much of a chance at getting Callie to cooperate by telling her what to do...Especially their sons.

Callie replied, "Monty...you keep on...and you'll be eating in the garage. Understood?"

Forty-five minutes later...Callie and Arizona both walked their sons to class. "Um...Mrs. Ellington might not be here today," Callie announced to Monty and Arizona as they approached the pre-k classroom. Arizona hadn't watched any television or heard any news this morning. They had just arrived at school... and Callie hadn't mentioned the blonde teacher's accident due to their sons presence.

"Why?" Monty asked.

Arizona agreed. "How do you know that?" the blonde wife asked.

Callie shook hear head at her wife. She didn't want to get into details with their son right there. "I heard she wasn't going to be here today. Now, go inside and we will see you around recess time okay sweetie."

Monty agreed and hugged his moms. He entered the classroom with a spring in his step. It was Thursday...and everyone knows what happens on Thursdays in pre-k. Yes...Thursday was "Exploration Day." You know...where everyone in class gets the opportunity to walk around outside and explore...pick up insects, leaves, etc. Thursday's were fun!

Arizona led the way to the library, as her wife hurridly sped up to catch her. "Hey...you got a plane to catch?" Callie's asked.

Arizona shook her head. "No. No plane. We just need to get this opened up before the first class arrives."

Callie watched as Arizona started opening a new box of rubber stampers. Why wasn't Arizona saying anything about earlier? Had she forgotten about Callie saying Blair was out today? Was she not curious? She did want to know how Callie knew that a few minutes ago. But now, she seemed dismissive of the entire idea. Why was that?

"She's dead," Callie whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona responded.

Callie further explained what she had seen on the news this morning. "Blair...she's dead. She was in a car accident early Wednesday morning. That's why she wasn't here at school on Wednesday." I saw it on the news this morning." Callie looked at Arizona. She knew the blonde would be as shocked as she was about this.

Arizona held a straight...very non expressive face. Neither happy nor sad. It was neither a frown, or a smile. Obviously things were sinking in Callie thought. Sometimes it took a while for the blonde doctor to process new information. And this...well, it was new information, Callie thought.

Callie asked, "Aren't you shocked? I know I was. The news report said she hit a tree...It said her car was traveling more than a hundred miles per hour."

Still, no response came from Arizona. That's some very serious thought she had going on. Callie stood and watched her wife for a few seconds. Arizona was quiet and stone faced.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" The brunette asked.

Arizona sighed. "What do you want me to say?" She asked sincerely. And, to be honest, what is there to say at a time like this?

Just as Callie was about to speak, the intercom came on. The announcement of Mrs. Ellingtons accident was broadcast over the entire school. Well, to every room except the pre-k class. They would let the parents tell their children after school. It was a shock to the entire campus. She was so loved and cared about here at Lake Tahoe School. How could something like this happen to one of their own? Such a tragedy.

Well, the truth is this: Everyone has an appointment with death. We don't like to think about it...speak about it...dream about it...but, it's coming. At some point in our lives, that appointment will be kept. For some, it's old age...for others, the beginning of life...for Blair, it was unforeseen and tragic. Either way, that appointment she had...it was kept early Wednesday morning at two a.m.

Mrs. Vaughn came into the library as soon as the announcement was finished. She had her assistant principal read a statement over the loud speaker. "Callie. Arizona. I guess you heard about Blair?" The principal asked.

"Yes. Such a tragedy," Arizona answered. Callie looked over at her wife. This was the first time that Arizona had said anything...even a tiny peep, about Blairs death.

"Yes, it is," Callie chimed in. The brunette continued to glance over at her wife.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you for being friends with Blair. She really liked you Arizona. I don't think she got to know Callie as well, but she seemed to be very fond of you two and your family. I know this is a difficult time, and she was helping out here in the library...but maybe you two can finish this out without her assistance." Mrs. Vaughn said.

The poor woman had no idea that Arizona and Callie were not close to Blair. Apparently, Blair had spoken about the Torres family to her at some point in time. The principal also had no clue that Blair was just helping, not really running much of anything in the Workshop. Her presence really wouldn't have been missed. Not to speak ill of the dead, but...she really didn't do a very good job when she was working at Santa's Workshop anyways and, her services were no long needed. It's not meant to be rude, it was just the facts as Arizona saw them.

Arizona immediately answered the principal. "Oh, we'll manage." She replied. "It is such a loss, but we will find a way to get by. Won't we Callie?"

Callie looked between Mrs. Vaughn and her wife. Seriously? What the he'll was Arizona doing? Without wanting to risk looking like a complete idiot, Callie agreed by nodding her head.

"I appreciate everything you two do. This school has really started thriving since your family came here. We're lucky to have you two," Mrs. Vaughn complemented the two wives. She really liked Callie and Arizona. Could you blame her?

"We appreciate that. But we are the lucky ones." Arizona responded back.

Her chipperness was not missed by the brunette. Arizona was never this chipper, this fake...unless she was hiding something. But, what could that have been. Callie watched as the principal walked out. Studying her wife, she wondered. She questioned. But, no. Come on...Arizona wouldn't do that. She...no, she wouldn't, Callie thought.

The day was busy. It was the next to the last day for this Christmas Workshop to be open. Kids and parents came in and purchased a lot of the inventory. By two-thirty in the afternoon, there were hardly any gifts left. Tomorrow would be "slim pickings" for sure.

Monty came into the library during recess, as did several of his classmates. He looked sad. Someone on the playground said Mrs. Ellington had died. And, naturally he wanted to see his mothers about this.

"Yes baby. She did die. She was in a wreck," Callie replied to her sons announcement of the teachers death.

"I'm going to miss her," little Monty confessed. She had not been his first teacher, but certainly his favorite. But, was she as crazy about Monty as she led everyone to believe? Who knows. That question really didn't matter now, did it?

"Mommy are you sad? She was your friend," Monty asked.

Arizona looked down at her son. She knew he would be upset. She knew it was tough to experience death at this age. But, the fact is...life is tough. And, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. It certainly had made Arizona stronger.

"Yes. And I'm sorry you are sad baby" was Arizona's answer as she embraced the five year old. Oh, to be young and innocent...

Four o'clock rolled around...that's almost quitting time for many people. Time to start winding up the work day. That's exactly what the Torres' were doing. Pulling through the iron gates...Callie slowly made her way up the snow covered drive. The guards had shoveled earlier, but a light powder covered the paved drive once again. Winter time in Nevada could be very messy.

The boys grabbed their bookbags and headed for the pool house. It was a day to stay inside and play air hockey. They had chocolate milks and Capri suns in the refrigerator. It was their hang out pad...and they loved it. Doesn't every kid need one of those spaces?

Arizona walked in through the foyer. Gabby was still with Barbara. She had fallen asleep and was left there to finish out her nap. Gabby was a good baby, but nap time for her was vitally important. Cranky didn't even begin to describe the precious little blonde if she didn't get that nap in.

"Hold it." Callie called out. That usually was a strong indication that whoever was on the receiving end of the "hold it," was in big trouble.

"Please tell me you didn't." The brunette asked. She looked at her blonde wife with an almost pleading look. Pleading eyes begged to hear the words...no.

Arizona raised her brows. "What are you talking about?" she answered.

Callie couldn't believe it. This was her line she had always given to Arizona when the blonde questioned her about her affairs. She never answered Arizona's questions, unless she answered them with a question. The blonde was pulling that line out and using it on her wife. Callie owned that line. It wasn't on loan, not even to the blonde.

"Don't dodge the question." Callie said.

"I'm not, I just don't know..."

"What I'm talking about. Right...Let me remind you that was always my reply to you. I know what you are doing. I've seen your face today. Please tell me you didn't order that with Blair."

The one thing Callie loved most, and there were a lot of mosts, but the one that ranked the highest about her wife, was the blonde's innocence. Arizona's purity was a quality that Callie had fallen in love with. However, was innocence and purity even a real concept after all these years? After all they had been through, was that possible to maintain?

Let's be real..."True innocence?" Does such a thing really exist? The human condition is flawed, even from birth. In reality, many do not believe that true innocence in whole is real, but it exists in part, i.e; One is truly innocent of murder. But, one can be possibly guilty of ninety percent of everthing else. After all, we are born into a world of corruption... You can't expect to dive into a river and not get swept away.. not get a little wet can you?

In contrast, True innocence is the actions done by an individual with no ill intentions. Maybe one didn't mean for murder to actually occur, but rather to scare one away. A good quote for those that believe in true innocence's existence is this: "Whoever blushes is already guilty; true innocence is ashamed of nothing."

Arizona answered without a blush, "No." It was a one word reply to Callie's question. Was it the truth?

"Are you telling me the truth? You had nothing to do with this?" Callie asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Arizona replied without wavering. One can answer confidently when honesty is at the forefront of the issue...right?

"Thank God." Callie responded, putting her hand to her chest.

They had discussed having Blair exterminated, but Callie didn't want her wife to be the one to issue the order. In fact, the brunette had almost begun to think maybe a bribe of some kind might work just as well. However, she doubted it would suffice and liquidation of the prekindergarten teacher would most likely have to occur. Now, in light of the recent news...Callie felt relieved. They would not have that blood on their hands.

Giving the blonde a quick kiss, Callie walked into the kitchen. She needed a glass of wine before dinner. It settled the nerves she had carried for much of the day.

As she poured her wine, Callie didn't notice Arizona's expressions. The biting of her wife's lip...the uneasy mannerisms the blonde now exhibited were missed by the brunette. The sad expression that was now visual on Arizona's face, all missed the eyes of the usually observant Callie Torres.

The truth is hard. It hurts...it can sometimes be disappointing. The truth was what Callie asked for, just as Arizona had asked for it over the years. Strange isn't it? It seemed things had come full circle now...but that's how life works sometimes.

The truth about Blair Ellington's car accident you ask? Those answers would remain buried, locked away to the safe knowledge of only two individuals. Was it an accident that occurred on accident, or on purpose? Was it meant to happen the way it did? Was it...well, it really doesn't matter now, does it? Because, you can't have a better TOMORROW, if you are thinking about YESTERDAY all the time.

"Don't wait for the perfect moment to strike, strike in the current moment and make it perfect. Do not wait to strike till the iron is hot; but make it hot by striking." -William Butler Yeats

A/N: Thoughts?

It's left for reader interpretation. Maybe it is what you think...and then again, maybe it's not.

Note: Innocence quote by Jean-Jacques Rousseau.

UP NEXT: "Christmas Time Is Here"


	36. Christmas Time Is Here

"Christmas Time Is Here"

"Believe in love. Believe in magic. Hell, believe in Santa Clause. Believe in others. Believe in yourself. Believe in your dreams. If you don't, who will?" - Jon Bon Jovi

"Can we open presents yet?" Gavin asked his mom.

Arizona laughed. Children can be so impatient this time of year can't they? Their boys loved Christmas time. It was their favorite time of year.

"Are you excited?" She teased her oldest son.

"Yes." The oldest sibling replied. He was very excited.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but we are still sticking to our usual tradition baby. We always open presents on Christmas morning." Arizona said. "Besides, Santa hasn't come yet? He's probably got more presents to deliver."

Gavin had worked awfully hard on his mothers' presents... and he was more than ready for everyone to open presents. And as for Santa...he wasn't falling for that bit. Santa was way overrated in Gavin's opinion.

"You know Santa is not real...so why are we waiting in him?" Gavin whispered, seeing Monty walk in the room.

"Shh...Monty still believes." Arizona whispered back. She didn't want to spoil this for the five year old that had personally written Santa a letter and mailed it. Being sure Santa knew where he would be this year for Christmas was a BIG deal to Monty. No one wants Santa to miss delivering presents do they?

Gavin sighed. Tomorrow morning would never get here, he thought.

The family was spending Christmas in Switzerland this year. Callie had rented a chalet in Zermatt. The chalet was located in Winkelmatten, which has been considered the "Beverly Hills" of Zermatt. The catered, free standing chalet consisted of five bedrooms and a private swimming pool. Being located in close proximity to the town, it allowed the family access to shopping and restaurants in the village centre. What a way to spend Christmas!

"Are we going skiing today?" Monty asked, walking up to Arizona and Gavin. He had his swim trunks on, he had just gotten out of the heated pool. Carmela was watching him, while Barbara, Arizona, Gavin and Gabby were sitting in the living room.

"Yes baby. As soon as mama gets back." Arizona replied.

Callie had stepped out for a last minute gift this morning. She told Arizona it was for Carmela...but in reality, Callie was shopping for Arizona. They had been in Zermatt for three days, and Callie had seen an exquisite diamond necklace through a store window. She had to buy it for her wife. The gorgeous specimen costed more than most people made in two years. It was extremely expensive, but the brunette didn't care. Arizona deserved it, she thought.

"I'm going to change into ski clothes. You coming Gavin?" Monty asked.

"Be right there," the older brother answered. He turned to Arizona and said, "Why don't we just tell him Santas not real. Look, he's gotta know sometime." Gavin begged. He really wanted to give his mothers their presents, and the large one in the corner of the living room, he really needed to open that today. It had a huge red bow and his name on it. Suspense was just killing him.

"No Gavin." Arizona replied. "We are not robbing him of that joy."

Gavin smiled. He was the quiter one. But, he was no less amusing, the oldest boy had a sense of humor too. "He asked me if Santa knew where he was going to be since we're here in Switzerland and not at home for Christmas this year." Gavin chuckled.

"And what did you tell him?" Barbara asked, listening to their conversation.

"I told him Santa knew where we were but, he was gonna have trouble squeezing his fat ass through that chimney." Gavin exploded in laughter.

"Gavin!" Arizona exclaimed. She had never heard her son say a curse word before.

Gavin replied, "What? That's what mama calls it...an ass." He answered, throwing his hands in the air. He had heard his brunette mother use that word a few times, among other words she was well known to let slip.

"Well, she's in trouble." Arizona said. "Do not let me hear you say that again, understood?"

However, the blonde wasn't exactly a saint in that department either. "You say it too honey." Barbara chastised her daughter. That brought a smirk to the blonde's face. She was guilty too...same as Callie.

"Gavin! I need you!" Monty yelled from upstairs. Gavin took off to investigate what his brother's frantic yelling was about. Soon enough, he found the reason.

"Ooh, you are in so much trouble." Gavin said, throwing his hand over his mouth. Their moms would not be happy about this. Monty had found several presents under Callie and Arizona's bed, and he had taken it upon himself to open the red boxes.

"What's going on up there?" Arizona called up.

Hearing the blonde, Gavin rushed to the top of the staircase. Intervention...That's what he would be doing now. It looked as if Gavin Torres had a little more to his personality that meets the eye.

"Monty just had trouble getting his ski pants on. I'm helping him." He answered, hoping to ward off Arizona from coming upstairs. If his mom saw what Monty had done, oh brother, she would be furious. So, as many siblings do, he covered for his younger brother. Would that continue in the future?

Gavin saw Arizona turn around, and he quickly went back to Callie and Arizona's bedroom. "No! Don't do that!" Gavin scolded Monty.

"I just want to see it." Monty said, holding up a long purple vibrator as he was trying to squeeze it back in the box. It was not as easy to get back in as it was to take out. "Gavin what is this thing?" Monty asked.

Gavin was as lost as Monty about the item in question. Well, items in question. Gavin had opened two other gifts that were of a very personal nature. Gifts that Callie had purchased and brought with her. Her plan..she would be giving them to Arizona tonight as an early Christmas present.

"I don't know." Gavin answered.

Holding the garment in his hand, Monty asked, "What are these?"

Gavin wasn't sure. "It looks like some underwear that has holes in it." Gavin replied.

Monty held them up and curled his lip. He wasn't impressed by the gifts so far. Seeing Gavin's reaction to the underwear with holes, Monty smiled and threw the black crotchless panties over to his brother.

"I don't want to touch those. Yuck!" Gavin argued. The panties in question were now lying on the floor. Oh, the joys of a younger sibling. Haven't most of us been there at some time?

"Give them to me so I can put them back in the box." Monty chuckled. Going through his mothers' boxes was fun to the five year old. No idea what everything was...but it was fun. But, boy was he in a world of trouble if he got caught.

"You pick them up." Gavin answered, refusing to touch the black garment.

"Whose gifts are these?" Monty asked his brother as he held up the red bra. They certainly didn't look like children's gifts.

"Monty! Gavin! Mamas back," Arizona shouted. They were leaving to go skiing once Callie returned...remember?

Gavin barked orders to the younger brother. And, he intended for Monty to pay attention and obey...for once in his life. "Hurry up and put them back. Now." Gavin ordered.

Monty shoved the items back inside the red boxes and quickly placed them back where he found them. Just in time too...Callie entered the bedroom. Her sons sat on the end of the king size bed...smiling, dangling their legs over the edge of the rail.

Looking at the two boys...the brunette narrowed her eyes. They sure looked guilty of something. What that something was, she just didn't know.

"Why are you two doing in here," Callie asked suspiciously.

Gavin spoke up when Monty nudged him. Definitely the older boy would be the most believable to their parents.

"Um... we were just sitting on all the beds. We're trying to see which one is the softest." Gavin answered. It seemed, the oldest Torres sibling had a nak for covering his tracks. Good or bad... Gavin seemed to have that talent. One could say that Monty seemed to be a bad influence over his older brother at times. But, once again...haven't we all been there too?

"Yea. Let's go checkout Grandma's bed," Monty suggested. And, off they both went...under the radar. Callie looked around and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She was just overreacting...or so she thought.

Thirty minutes later...

"This is so much fun!" Arizona laughed as they rode the ski lift. The brunette had Gavin and Monty seated safely between she and Arizona as the family of four rode the lift.

Monty and Gavin loved this ride. It was better than any they had ever been on in their lives.

Skiing in Zermatt is appealing, especially to families. It is a car-free ski resort at the foot of Switzerland's most famous mountain, the Matterhorn. The blend of the alpine village and the holidays makes it a great destination. It is also a great place to learn to ski. Monty and Gavin had lessons today, and by the looks of it, many other children here did too. They were all part of a ski club that was designed to teach children the basics of snow skiing.

The last three days had been great. They had visited the ice skating rink in the middle of town on several occasions. Callie wasn't much of an ice skater, but her wife certainly was. But, that was really no surprise was it? Arizona and Monty seemed to be the better of the skaters in the family. Gavin came in third, with Callie holding the last place spot. She just didn't have what it took to ice skate, but the brunette couldn't be good at everything, could she?

The days activities made for some very tired boys. "Are you guys ready to call it a day?" Arizona asked her sons and wife.

"Yes," came the unanimous answers from the three exhausted family members. It was three o'clock, and most people were heading in. Arizona had something special planned for her and Callie in the next hour. Only thing was, Callie had no prior knowledge of her wife's plans.

As they arrived at the chalet, three of the Torres' were surprised by what sat outside their front door. "Is that for us?" Gavin asked. He sure hoped it was. It looked like a lot of fun.

"Nope. It's for mama and I." Arizona answered. She seldom went to much trouble to surprise Callie. Usually, the brunette was the one with all the surprises. But, Arizona wanted to...it was just romantic here and this was about as romantic as she thought it could get.

"You did this?" Callie asked, looking at Arizona with a surprised look.

"I wanted us to have a few minutes to ourselves on Christmas." Arizona whispered.

A broad smile the size of Texas broke out on the brunette's face. Her wife amazed her sometimes. "Me too," Callie whispered back.

"Lets go in and change out of these ski clothes." The blonde suggested, taking her wife by the hand.

Ten minutes later, they were both kid free. Oh, those days are fun aren't they. The laughter, the kisses, holding hands...things you can do with children present, but can do so much better when they aren't. This was one of those times.

"I love this." Callie said, looking into her wife's beautiful blue eyes.

"I do too," Arizona giggled, snuggling in closer to her wife.

What was the surprise you ask? Arizona had prearranged a horse drawn sleigh ride through and around the village for her and Callie. They had all ridden in the horse drawn carriages several times since being here. But a sleigh ride in the late afternoon...with a blanket...and two hot cups of coffee...that was just, romantic.

It was a peaceful quiet that settled over them. Their day had been filled with skiing, children playing, lunch at a nearby cafe. It was a good day, but in these quiet moments...that's where you connect with yourself and your spouse. The little moments of reprieve, one gains alleviation of obligations and responsibilities. Many seek these moments and many do find them, making the most of that time. It's easy to let go and relax, especially when you have nothing on your mind. Callie...well, she just fit into that category perfectly. The brunette had peace of mind this Christmas...but, did Arizona?

The past week, Arizona had battled the inner demons, and she fought them daily. She wanted to tell Callie...but, it got harder every time she tried. Every time she opened her mouth, Arizona couldn't confess. An inner battle raged, and seemed to have no end in sight. Of course, there was one way for it to end, just tell everything to Callie. Give it over and just say it. How hard could that be? Well, by the looks of it, harder than one might think.

"Callie, I need to tell you something." Arizona whispered. She had finally gotten the courage to say it. This was her wife. Her wife that had given orders many times to have people murdered. Her wife that had lived a lifestyle that many considered unlawful and shady. The brunette would understand if anyone would. Why was Arizona still so afraid to tell Callie what happened?

Well, a week had passed. A week...surely the brunette would be upset with a week passing and Arizona holding onto the knowledge she had of Blairs death. A week, where the blonde had many, countless opportunities to spill her soul to Callie. But she just didn't. Why you ask? Why didn't she just tell Callie? Because, Arizona knew that in her wife's eyes, she was the most innocent person in the world. She could do no wrong. Sure, she had murdered a man. But, Callie had told her over and over again that it wasn't her fault. She was protecting their daughter. Callie had drilled that concept into the blonde's head, trying to be sure Arizona didn't feel guilty. And, it worked...Arizona didn't feel guilty. She was not even remorseful about Al Neri.

"What is it?" Callie asked.

Just as Arizona was about to answer, the driver announced their arrival at the chalet. The forty minute ride had taken them on a very nice tour. "Ladies, we are arrriving at your chalet."

Arizona shook her head. Her moment was ruined. And, there wouldn't be many more chances without their family around. "Never mind." The blonde replied, shaking her head.

Settling in on Christmas Eve was a cozy feeling. The fire in the fireplace roared, warming the first floor. What better way to spend Christmas Eve you ask? There was none. This moment...this life...it really couldn't get any better.

"We made cookies while you were gone," Gavin told his moms proudly. They were working on decorating the cookies. Why? Because everyone leaves Santa some cookies on Christmas Eve. It was a family tradition...even if they were in Switzerland for Christmas. It was still very much observed.

"Hey, you think Santa can get down that chimney?" Monty asked everyone.

Arizona laughed. "Yes Monty. He will fit through there just fine," she answered.

Arizona was sitting in the recliner with Callie. A blanket covered them as Gabby was taking her bottle, lying on the brunette's chest. She missed her mothers today. Little Gabby, she was so loved, but was often too little to keep up with the rigorous pace her family kept. But, they loved her nonetheless. She was their angel.

Several hours later, after everyone had gone to bed, Callie and Arizona had finished putting out the presents. Santa came as usual, no matter where the Torres' spent Christmas. Monty didn't have to worry about that. The wives then made their way to their bedroom. Well, it was more like making out on the way to their bedroom.

"Callie…" Arizona giggled. The brunette was on the verge of taking the blonde in the hallway. Arizona opened the bedroom door and her wife quickly shut it behind them. The night was cold and the snow was flying outside. The evenings family festivities were over and it was just the two of them now.

"Come here." Callie said. Her sexy tone almost took Arizona's breath. Taking Arizona's Santa hat off and throwing it to the floor, Callie husked, "I have something for you."

"Oh?" Arizona asked.

Callie disconnected from the blonde's side and walked over to the side of the bed. The brunette grabbed the three red boxes from underneath their bed. Callie turned some soft music on as she passed by the stereo, and handed her wife the presents.

"Open it," she said with a grin.

"Hmm…" the blonde said with a sparkle in her eye. Arizona's delicate hands removed the lid, and she found the inside lined with white tissue paper. She displaced it and noticed the red. She ran her fingers over the red, then realized what was inside, pulled it out, and admired the beauty and sensual elements of a red velvety bra lined with white fur. She held it up to her chest, imagining herself in it.

"There's more!" Callie directed her attention to the next box.

Reaching into the second box, Callie waited for her wife's reaction.

"Really?" Arizona asked.

Callie smiled. "I wanted you to try those," she said. The black crotchless panties...Callie knew they'd look good on her wife's perfect figure.

Arizona laughed. "You are too much," she replied.

Callie nodded. That she was...and she wasn't ashamed of it all all. "One more box." Callie smiled, pushing it toward Arizona.

Now everyone knows you save the best for last. And, this would be the best toy Arizona had ever tried. The reviews on this item was off the charts, or so Callie read.

Arizona opened the last box, "A vibrator..." she chuckled. "For me or for you?"

Callie laughed. "Maybe we could both use it." She suggested with a coy smile. "Go change...and I will turn the covers back."

It felt like forever that Arizona was inside of the bathroom. Callie was so ready for this tonight. The brunette had already taken her clothing off and was now positioned in the middle of the large bed, awaiting her wife.

Finally, Arizona walked out. "You look so gorgeous." Callie smiled. "You look like a sexy Mrs. Clause," she said, in a very seductive tone. Seeing her wife in that outfit almost took her breath. Arizona padded over to the bed. Callie peeled back the covers, allowing Arizona to climb on top of her. The blonde straddled her wife's long tanned legs.

"Thank you. You do too," Arizona replied as she observed her wife's naked form below. A soft gentle kiss was placed on Callie's lips. " I love you so much," Arizona whispered.

Callie's hands roamed over the blonde's rear and thighs. "You are loved more than you know," came the brunette's reply. "I am so happy...you, make me so happy," Callie husked.

Flipping them over, Callie was now on top of Arizona and had all intentions of making Christmas Eve night a night they would both remember. Soft kisses turned heated as the brunette was kissing her wife. Moving down, Callie begin to shed some much needed attention onto Arizona's neck.

"Callie..." Arizona moaned.

"Hmm..."

Arizona frowned. She needed to get this off of her chest. "There's something I need to tell you..." she whispered.

"Hmm?" Callie answered, continuing to kiss her wife's neck. A tanned hand slid down, pulling Arizona's right leg up. Callie massaged her wife's leg and thigh as she made her way down the blonde's chest.

Ghosting her lips across Arizona's red bra, she whispered, "You seem stressed baby. Relax, we've got everything done for Christmas morning." Callie honestly thought that Arizona was troubled by the stress of having everything perfect for tomorrow morning. Little did she know, that was hardly the case.

"I've got to tell you something..." Arizona said again. The longer she put it off, the harder it got. And of course the things Callie was doing to her body, it tossed any control of mental function out the window.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." Callie replied, as she squeezed Arizona's left breast with the right hand.

But, the thing was...it had waited and waited. This conversation should have already taken place. What Arizona had to say had weighed heavily on her mind. So, she just said it...releasing her burden and confessing the whole thing. Wouldn't you want a clear conscience before Christmas morning?

"I did it. It was me," Arizona said. Tears had welled up in her eyes. Sure, this was a new Arizona...but, she hadn't lost that softer version of herself. It was still very much there intact. Good or bad...it was still there. And, remember, it's what Callie loved about her the most.

"What?" Callie asked. She was busy with her fingers running along the blonde's crotchless panties, she had only heard part of what Arizona said. Callie looked up and saw her wife holding back the tears.

Stilling her movements, Callie asked, "What did you do?"

Her heart was beating rapidly as Callie looked directly into her eyes. The brunette moved up her body, meeting Arizona face to face. Oh, this was harder than she thought. Too much time had passed. Her wife would surely be mad now...wouldn't she?

"Why are you crying?" Callie frowned. Concern didn't quite explain what the brunette felt seeing her wife coming undone. This was their intimate time...it wasn't supposed to be filled with tears.

"It was meant to scare her off. He wasn't supposed to..." Arizona dissolved into a fit of tears. She couldn't say anything more.

"What are you talking about?" Callie furrowed her brow. Turning her head, she watched as Arizona tried to gather her composure.

"Blair..." Arizona breathed, just above a whisper. "I killed Blair..."

And, Callie grew very, very still. Eyes narrowed in on the blonde beneath her..."You didn't," she replied. Her breathing was labored and she wasn't quite sure what to say. They say, "Secrecy is the enemy of intimacy. Every healthy relationship is built on a foundation of honesty and trust." How would Callie react to what she just heard her wife say?

Arizona nodded, confirming her words to her wife. After all, there is no pillow so soft as a clear conscience.

To be continued...

"Christmas is a time when everybody wants his past forgotten and his present remembered..." -unknown

A/N: How will Callie take this news? How will she feel knowing Arizona has lied to her for over a week?

Are you sure Arizona did it herself...or did she have someone else do it? And, was it on accident or on purpose? Would that make any difference at all?

And, yes, Monty pisses some off. Sorry, you gotta have one in the bunch that rocks the boat and tries the nerves...I think he's a cutie at times and at times a pain in the butt. But aren't most kids that way? However, I would probably ground him for life for going through my private Christmas presents.

Secrecy quote by: Dave Willis

UP Next: "An Honest Mistake"


	37. An Honest Mistake

"An Honest Mistake"

"...But the fact is, we're just people. We screw up, we lose our way. Even the best of us, have our off days. Still we move forward. We don't rest on all the rules or celebrate the lives we've saved in the past. Because there's always some other patient that needs our help. So we force ourselves to keep trying, to keep learning."

"Tell me you didn't do that." Callie said, breaking the silence. She was still hovering over her wife in bed.

Arizona started to answer, but it wasn't soon enough. "I said tell me you didn't do that!" Callie voiced, the noise carried though out the room.

"Callie...I...it was an honest mistake." The blonde answered.

"You lied to me. I asked you if you did this and you lied to me." Callie's tone was harsh. Arizona had expected and demanded so much honesty from her...and now the blonde was doing the same as Callie had done in the past. And, you know how that went over.

"Callie...just let me explain," Arizona said, trying to push herself up a little. Callie was still resting over her, and by the looks of it, the brunette had no intentions of letting her get up.

"No. You lied to me. How dare you...all those times you fussed and argued about me lying to you, and you lie to me?" Callie replied. Callie was shocked. Shocked her wife had ordered this and shocked about the blonde covering it up.

"Let me get up." Arizona said.

"No. You are going to tell me everything. What did you do exactly? How did this happen? And, have you thought about what if they police investigate and you didn't cover your damn tracks? You are a baby when it comes to this, you know nothing!" Callie said, screaming the last part.

Arizona started to well up with tears.

Callie didn't feel sorry for the blonde one bit either. "Do not start crying. YOU started this. Now, tell me exactly what happened and what you did. And do not leave out ANYTHING."

Arizona sniffled. Callie was so mad and so overbearing right now. Right now when Arizona felt she needed a shoulder to cry on...some sympathy for what she had done, anything to ease her mind. But, all she got was Callie hammering away at her. Was it warranted? That's a matter of opinion...but, on some level...probably. Could you blame Callie? Even though she had lied to Arizona in the past, she had finally come clean...there were no more secrets between them. And, of course Callie was concerned about this, Arizona was new at this sort of thing...and how bad had she screwed up? Well, Callie Torres was about to find out. She had to know everything incase she had to dig her wife out of the hole she found herself in.

"Can I sit up?" Arizona asked. Being pinned down wasn't exactly a good way to confess and bear one's soul. It was intimidating. Embarrassing. But do you think Callie cared?

"Start talking," the brunette replied, dismissing her wife's plea to sit up.

Arizona started. "I had Rocco call her from a pay phone across the state line. He said he had some information about Mark Sloan, but she had to come alone. He told her what time to be there. Steve followed her and he told Rocco what route she was on."

"Keep going," Callie said, never moving from her present position. Her hands were on either side of her wife's head.

Arizona swallowed. "I...I told Rocco to meet her once she got across the Nevada/California border, and scare her."

"Scare her." Callie repeated.

"You know..." Arizona took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Scare her like, follow her and bump into her, try and shake her up."

Callie nodded. "Like the Brazinis did you years ago? Do you remember that? That very same thing almost killed you, and now you're issuing a very similar warning huh?" Clearly Callie was not impressed with Arizona's way of handling things. Don't get this wrong, Callie didn't like Blair Ellington at all. But, she also wouldn't have handled it in this manner, and she certainly didn't want her wife involved at all.

"Callie I didn't intend for this to happen. It was an accident, an honest mistake. He was supposed to just scare her up and chase her. I never dreamed it would end up with her car hitting a tree."

"Your car flipped, remember? They chased you and your car flipped. That NEVER crossed your mind?" Callie asked. Wow. One could say that the lawyer was coming alive in Callie Torres. Nailing her defendant down, hammering away with questions and causing Arizona to think.

Arizona shook her head. She didn't think about that. Because, that wasn't her intentions. "No." She answered.

"Do you know what would happen to you if you were caught? The consequences of issuing an order, a death like this?" Callie asked. Yes, she was purpously hard on her wife. The brunette was trying to scare her. Arizona was just not advanced enough, not skilled enough for this type of thing. And, lets face it, she may have been stronger than she used to be, but her heart...it was two sizes too large for this business. How we know that is obvious, she couldn't keep this to herself. In this business, everything has to be kept a secret, even from those you love.

Once again, Arizona shook her head. "I didn't order it per se..."

"Thats not how I would pursue you if I were a lawyer. I would do everything I could to prove you did, and then I'd send you to prison for life." Callie said. Yes, she was showing no mercy on the blonde tonight. Was it the right approach? Well, she certainly hoped it was. Callie didn't want Arizona to do this again. It's not that she didn't want to take her wife's side...but, Callie didn't want to encourage this type of behavior. Arizona couldn't issue orders like this without Callie's consent. Callie was a strategist, planning was her thing. Arizona was much more the kind to shoot from the hip, so to speak. And when that happens, mistakes happen.

Deciding she had held her wife down long enough, Callie sat up and pulled Arizona up with her. Both were now facing one another in a seated position.

"So there was a car chase I presume?" Callie asked.

"Yes, Rocco said they were going around a hundred miles per hour." The blonde replied.

"So what happened? How did she hit the tree?"

Arizona answered. "He said he got beside her car, and she just swerved to the right and lost control. He said she never saw it coming." Arizona closed her eyes. She could see Blairs accident in her mind. Yes, she had saw the pictures on television in the days after this happened. But, she had seen the pictures Rocco took as he passed by one last time that night.

"It's all I see. He showed me the picture and it's all I see." Arizona said with tears dropping from her tightly closed eyes.

"Why?" Callie asked. "Why did you do it? Why didn't you just let me take care of her Arizona. This isn't you honey."

Arizona opened her blue eyes and looked at her wife. "Because I love you. I did it to protect you."

Callie looked with a straight face. Sure, she knew Arizona loved her. She knew her wife had always and would always be faithful to her. She knew Arizona could be jealous of her. But, Arizona would kill someone for her? To protect her? That sort of brought on a whole new meaning to their marriage vows.

"Please don't be mad at me." Arizona sobbed. "I did it for you. It was all for you. I couldn't stand to lose you Callie."

Callie sat there stunned. What does one say to a situation like this? To be honest, this was the first time Callie Torres had found herself in this type of situation. "I'm..." she blew out a breath…"I'm not mad at you. This was an accident. I realize you had no intentions of this happening."

"I didn't," Arizona agreed.

"But, You should have told me. You sat on this a week. A week...what if someone saw Rocco? What if this got traced back to one of our vehicles? There would be some explaining to do. And, I would have been broadsided with this, all because you and Rocco, who by the way is in major trouble when we get home...all because you two decided to keep this a secret." Callie shook her head. Oh, this was not at all how she planned for Christmas Eve to turn out.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Callie asked, placing her hands on Arizona legs.

Arizona answered as truthfully as one could. "You think I'm some kind of goddess or something. You think I'm perfect and I am innocent...and I'm not Callie. I never want to disappoint you." Once again, the tears flowed.

Taking Arizona's face into her two hands, Callie wiped her tears away. "Stop crying. Look at me." She said. "It's your innocence I love, yes...but honey I know you are human. I know you are not perfect. I'm not either. We've both made our share of mistakes...but, keeping secrets doesn't work. We're past that now. I tell you everything and you tell me everything. That's how this works, remember?

Ariozna nodded. She knew Callie was right. They had agreed on that front in the past few months. "You're right. I'm sorry." Arizona apologized.

The brunette stopped her wife. "Stop apologizing. It's over...we can't change it, we just have to move forward. But, please don't ever issue an order without my knowledge again. Okay?"

"Okay." Arizona agreed. "But Callie… you really would have sent me to prison for life?" She asked. She couldn't believe Callie would do that...wasn't that harsh?

"If I were the prosecutor...then yes I would. If I were your attorney...I'd would defend you with everything I had. Don't worry...I was only trying to scare you so you wouldn't do something like this again." Callie smiled.

Arizona slapped the brunette's arm. "Callie! That was mean." Arizona said. How could her wife be so mean when she was pouring her soul out?

Callie laughed harder. "I'm mean? You should meet my wife. Piss her off and she'll just…"

"Callie!" Arizona once again slapped her wife's arm, a little harder this time as the first time didn't seem to get her wife's attention.

"Ouch." Callie helped. "You're supposed to be protecting me, not injuring me."

Arizona once again got a little of that feistiness back. "Well, you better watch it, you don't know who you are messing with." She said.

Callie eyed her wife. This playful banter, they could do all night. But, the brunette had "other" things she'd much rather do tonight. Pushing Arizona back, Callie once again found herself on top of her wife.

"Callie…" Arizona chuckled.

Callie looked at her wife...this woman was the most beautiful and loving person she knew. Yes, to Callie...Arizona was still perfect. Nothing would ever convince her otherwise. Callie smiled as she stared deep into her wife's blue eyes.

"What?" Arizona questioned Callie's amusement.

"I was just thinking how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you. And, you're kind of a badass...you know that?"

Arizona took advantage of the moment. Flipping the brunette over quickly, she laughed. "Well, don't you forget it."

She leaned forward, capturing a kiss from Callie's lips. The brunette pulled Arizona further down, taking both of her hands, she secured the blonde's pelvis to her own, almost fusing them together.

"I love you," Arizona whispered in Callie's ear.

"Mmm, I love you too," Callie replied. She was so turned on by her wife's devotion and love, she needed to feel the blonde.

"I need you inside of me Arizona." Callie groaned.

Arizona slid two fingers along the brunette's slit. "You are so wet." She husked.

Arizona's hands immediately sought Callie's breasts, and her mouth soon followed. Callie fisted the sheets as an agile tongue worked one nipple and then the other. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the vibrator she had given to Arizona. Arizona saw her wife looking, so she decided to give it a try. Letting go with one hand, the blonde reached blindly toward the purple item. It was a very heavy, long, and absurdly thick. She turned it on, and licked one side and then the other to wet the toy. That was something Callie had never seen Arizona do and, she was so turned on, she began to beg.

"Hurry and fuck me," Callie whined.

With a low groan, Callie thrust into the towering vibrator while Arizona rocked against it from the opposite side. It didn't take them long to find their rhythm. They moved as they had for decades; in perfect rhythm. Callie peripherally felt the burn in her thighs as she thrust in sync with Arizona, but her world revolved around the pressure building in her clit and the feeling of the blonde's tongue and teeth on her nipples.

"Oh God..." Callie moaned. "Fuck me harder."

Arizona picked up the intensity as she thrusted the toy in and out of her wife's dripping core. Within seconds, the brunette came. ""Yes! Fuck me Arizona...Yes..." Arizona didn't let up and continued pumping the vibrator as her wife jerked and squealed with delight. Trembling legs finally squeezed the vibrator in tight as Callie shook, waves of intense pleasure washed over her.

Arizona smiled. "Honey, lets face it...you bought that present for yourself." Callie had a thing for vibrators, and this one...it probably was the best there ever was. Arizona shut the vibrator off and withdrew it slowly from her wife.

As Callie slowed her jerks, she could feel her body slowly coming back to normal. That was the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Yes, the brunette was guilty. She had purchased it for herself, but she wanted Arizona to try it too.

"Give me a minute," Callie said breathlessly. "I will return the favor...I just...need a minute baby."

Arizona snuggled into her wife. She didn't need a vibrator...she had Callie. And, Callie was enough...all by herself. "Take your time, but you don't have to if you don't feel like it," Arizona replied. Arizona lay beside her wife as the brunette's breathing returned to normal. Drawing patterns on Callie's stomach, Arizona felt a tanned hand still her movements.

Callie finally got herself together. "You really don't have to...I know that took a lot..." Arizona said, looking at her now, much livelier wife.

"Please...I'm just getting started." The brunette gave a coy smile, as she rolled Arizona onto her back.

Callie looked down at the outfit she purchased for her wife. Many times she had bought lingerie for Arizona and, the blonde had always accommodated her requests and wore whatever it was that she bought. "God you look so good in that...but now it's time for it to come off." Callie said, removing the red bra from her wife's body.

She caught Arizona's eyes, and the two looked at one another. No words. No sounds. They just looked into each other's eyes, reading the deep pool of desire that each of them held. One small pale hand reached up, threading fingers through the taller woman's black onyx locks. Both felt love between them...Callie felt complete and total devotion from the blonde lying beneath her. Arizona felt trust and understanding from the brunette. There would never be anyone quite like Callie.

Arizona moaned as Callie begin kissing her nipples. Soft kisses were soon replaced with gentle sucking. Callie's lips moved up to nip the length of the blonde doctor's neck. Teeth raked the skin bringing the flesh alive beneath her ministrations and making Arizona moan. She then kissed and nibbled a certain spot just below a small earlobe.

As Callie lay between Arizona's legs, the long tanned fingers caressed up the blonde's thigh, the tantalizing slowness with which they came closer to Arizona's sex was almost excruciating. The blonde could feel a light pressure against her opening, and her legs spread farther apart without a moment's hesitation. "Callie..." Arizona moaned.

Pushing her wife's legs further apart, Callie positioned her head in between them. "Close your eyes and just feel." The brunette said.

Arizona felt Callie's lips against her thigh, and her mind went blank, causing eyelids to flutter shut.

Callie peppered those same light, teasing kisses up her wife's thighs as she had done earlier with Arizona's neck, leaving behind a trail of tiny, electric tingles. Her mouth was both tender and hot, loving and demanding. The blonde could feel the light caress of her long, dark tresses against her pale bare skin as her lips moved upwards.

As the warmth of her lips finally reached the crease between Arizona's thigh and her slick sex, Callie paused, her tongue not quite reaching the wetness that had collected at my opening.

"Just feel, my love," the brunette instructed Arizona once more. Callie looked at the black crotchless panties, they accentuated the blonde's perfect body shape. Callie spread the material apart slowly.

Then Arizona felt the gentle pressure of her wife's tongue at her wet opening, lapping up the wetness that had seeped out from between the silken folds.

"You taste so good Arizona," Callie murmured.

Arizona moaned as she felt her wife's tongue. First, Callie's tongue was tentative as she explored her wife's pussy, the pink folds were slightly swollen with arousal. The brunette sucked them into her mouth slightly, the caresses of her tongue alternating between quick, teasing licks, and long, tantalizing ones, which both left Arizona equally breathless.

Arizona couldn't help but scream with delight as Callie's tongue drove her into a maddening orgasm within a couple more licks. Callie smiled as the intensity of the blonde's orgasm increased. She could feel Arizona's body shaking, convulsing beneath her. The blonde couldn't believe the effect Callie had on her sometimes, as she went crashing into a kaleidoscope of pleasure falling away from this world and into a world with such magic and feelings beyond her wildest imagination.

"Callie, Oh Yes..." The world exploded before Arizona.

Callie pressed her tongue deeper inside as her wife orgasmed. She worked her tongue and mouth over Arizona's pussy, licking, sucking, slurping the hot juices as she drove her tongue deeper and deeper in her wife's pussy. Callie drank of her wife's arousal thirstily before coming up to the blonde and allowing her to taste her own sweetness from Callie's lips.

"Mmm," Arizona moaned. She licked her own cum eagerly from the brunette's lips as Callie darted her tongue deep into Arizona's mouth.

Arizona flipped them over, making her be the dominate partner. She slipped the crotchless panties off, tossing them onto the floor. Callie slide her fingers between her wife's legs, feeling how wet Arizona was she smiled. "I am the only one that makes you this wet." Callie husked.

Arizona lowered her hand and rubbed Callie's slick folds. "Let's come together," the blonde whispered.

Arizona slowly eased her fingers up to Callie's pussy, pulling it all the way in and out, teasing her wife. Callie smiled, then thrust her wet center down on the blonde's fingers wildly as she began to fuck Arizona's wet pussy with her own two fingers. If Arizona wanted to play, oh Callie could play too.

"Oh God..." Arizona moaned, closing her eyes as she felt Callie's hands pumping in and out of her at a fast pace. The brunette had never taken her quite like this with this much ferociousness.

"I know baby..." Callie replied, as Arizona pushed in and out, rapidly thrusting in Callie's wet hole. "I'm gonna cum." Callie grunted. She tried to hold back, but the moment was all too soon presenting itself.

"DAMN IT, Callie. You're gonna make me cum! Don't stop, don't stop...DON'T STOP!" Arizona shouted. The blonde's bossiness in the bedroom shined as it never had before. She meant they were going to cum together.

Callie felt Arizona's body start to quiver and felt her sensitive, soaking wet pussy contract a few times. Her wife's words turned her on so much, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer either. They both kept thrusting until Arizona finally had enough. She exclaimed, "Oh fuck, oh... oh... UHHNN." Her body froze, her head spinning, as her orgasm took over.

Callie was ever so thankful. In a shout of pure ecstasy, the brunette erupted. "Oh...FUCK. Fuuuuuck!" She completely let herself go, coming so hard Callie thought she would pass out.

Both of them laying there, catching their breath, after achieving the release that they knew they both needed.

The quiet in the house had returned, except for the sound of their breaths. They laid there for a minute, which seemingly felt for an hour from the emotional relief. Callie turned her head and kissed Arizona on the lips. The blonde was as always, snuggled into her wife's side.

"Merry Christmas," the brunette whispered. It was after Midnight...technically, it was Christmas Day.

"Mmm, Merry Christmas Callie." Arizona returned the sentiment.

As Callie lay there, she thought about how closely related sex was to life. We are always in such a hurry to get things done or to go somewhere we forget to slow down and smell the roses. Or, in this case to slow down and truly enjoy one another completely and to be one together. They had rushed tonight, but that was perfectly alright. It was a spectacular Christmas Eve, despite her wife's confession. It was a Christmas Eve like many before, and every year, the sex just kept getting better and better.

"I am sorry, I was hard on you earlier." Callie said out loud. Arizona didn't reply back. Callie turned and saw that Arizona was asleep on her right arm. "Arizona wake up." Callie said, rousing the blonde from her slumber.

"Hmm?" Arizona grunted. She was peacefully snoozing, with not a care in the world.

"I said, I am sorry. I was too hard on your earlier." Callie reiterated. She knew she was, Callie really had no right being upset with her wife, maybe on some degree, but then again...not really. Theirs was a foggy past, mixed with many ups and downs. But, Callie felt she was far too guilty of the same offenses herself to be pointing fingers.

Arizona smiled. She still had her eyes closed. She had finally gotten everything off of her chest, released her mind...she needed nothing else, honestly. "It's fine honey...you and I are just fine, I promise." She replied. "Now hush and go to sleep, we've got five hours before the chaos starts." Arizona chuckled.

Christmas mornings were always wild and crazy, especially with Monty. And now that Gabby was five months, she too would be aggressively fighting for her share of wrapping paper to tear.

Callie laughed as she held her wife's body close to her own. She knew they were okay...as always. And, she couldn't wait for the festivities to begin in a few hours. After all, Christmas mornings were Callie's most favorite time of the year.

"There's this thing that happens when people find out you're a doctor. They stop seeing you as a person and begin to see you something bigger than you are. They have to see us that way, as gods, otherwise we're just like everyone else, unsure, flawed, normal...We hide the fact that we're all too human."

A/N: Up Next: "Merry Christmas Baby"


	38. Merry Christmas Baby

"Merry Christmas Baby"

"One of the most glorious messes in the world is the mess created in the living room on Christmas day. Don't clean it up too quickly." - Andy Rooney

Christmas morning is such a magical time for children. Can't you remember the excitement of Christmas morning? Seeing the presents...knowing that Santa had finally come...It really is a special time.

"Santa's been here!" Monty screamed down the hallway. His intent was to wake everyone up. After all, it was Christmas Morning...even if it was Five in the morning.

"Ugh..." Callie groaned. "Why does he have to get up every Christmas morning so damn early? Arizona..." The brunette whined. "Arizona deal with your son please..." Callie covered her head with her pillow. She and Arizona had been busy last night, as we all know...and they had not quite five full hours of sleep. Needless to say, the brunette was cranky this morning. Could you blame her?

"My son...He's your son too." The blonde replied, stretching in the bed.

"No. Don't stretch." Callie moved her arms over Arizona's in order to still her wife's movements. "If you start stretching, you'll get up and we need to sleep a little longer." Callie said.

Arizona laughed. "Like that is going to happen. Any second, OUR son will be in here and..."

"Mommy! Mama!...Santa's come. Let's get up! I'm ready to open presents!" Monty exclaimed. He started to climb onto the bed, but Callie stopped him, luckily just in time.

"No. You can't get on the bed. Go and wake Gavin up and we will be out in a minute." The brunette ordered. The reason you ask? She and Arizona had forgotten to put any clothes on last night...or early this morning, whichever it was...they were both completely naked. And that was something Monty certainly didn't need to see.

"Okay." Monty replied and walked out screaming..."GAVIN! GET UP NOW! WE GOTTA OPEN OUR PRESENTS!"

Callie shook her head. Yelling to her son, she said, "Monty! Close our bedroom door!"

Arizona chuckled to her self and closed her eyes. These Torres'...there was no quiet with them around at all. It was a far cry from how she was raised. And, it looked as though Callie and Arizona's family were taking after the Torres' Clan much more than the Robbins'.

Monty walked back and peeped his head in. "Hey, y'all up yet? Whatcha waiting for?" He asked in his bossy tone. Naturally, that didn't set well with his brunette mother at all.

"Close the damn door!" Callie demanded. Monty smiled...and slammed it shut.

Arizona immediately scolded her wife as she sat up in the bed. "Don't curse in front of them. They will start saying the same words."

Callie argued. "Arizona they hear them at school. Besides, is damn really a curse word? And, he slammed the door. He is driving me insane lately. I am going too..." Callie was cut off from finishing her sentence.

"It is Christmas. And, you are not going to do anything. When we get back, then we will start dealing with him if he continues to get out of hand. And, yes, he is a little feisty...but where did he get that from I wonder?" Arizona smirked. She was referring to Callie being the one that the youngest son had learned his feistiness from.

"You. He learned it from you." Callie replied. "Come here and let me see if I can get some of the feistiness out of you." Callie teased, grabbing her wife and pulling her down onto the bed.

"Callie!" Arizona yelled. "Stop Callie!" The brunette was kissing her wife and tickling her, causing the covers to become in disarray. And, let's not forget the door was not locked. Oh, if only Callie had thought this move through.

"Arizona..." Barbara called out, opening their bedroom door.

"Mom!" Arizona screamed. She and Callie were completely naked, with Callie lying on top of the blonde. Oh, what a Christmas morning surprise for Grandma Robbins.

"Oh...my eyes, I don't need to see that," the older woman said, lowering her head and covering her eyes with her hand. She quickly backed out and closed the door.

Arizona threw her head back onto the pillows. "Oh my God, I am so embarrassed. She thinks we were having sex!" The blonde whined. How embarrassing. Yes, Carmela had walked in on them once, and that was more than embarrassing. But, for your own mother...Oh, Arizona would never get over this.

True to her character, Callie laughed. "Well, she thinks were are doing it. So why don't we have a quickie."

Grabbing a pillow, Arizona took it and bopped the side of the brunette's head. It was a playful hit, and Callie took full advantage of the moment at hand. "See, that's what I am talking about. Monty gets this from you." She said.

Arizona smiled. "Shut up moron." she said, kissing her wife quickly on the lips.

"You hurt my feelings." Callie pouted.

"No I didn't." Arizona giggled.

Callie nodded. She had her pouty face on and her bottom lip started quivering. Arizona looked puzzled. Had Callie really gotten her feelings hurt? She absolutely meant nothing by calling her wife moron. Callie had called her that same name before playing.

"Callie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings baby." The blonde replied, giving her wife another quick peck on the lips.

Callie nodded. Man, was she playing this part well. She wasn't hurt in the least, but she would get something out of her wife before they got out of this bed. And, if it wasn't sex, it would be more than the measly little kiss Arizona had given her.

"No one would ever forgive you for a kiss like that." Callie said, with a slight smile.

Arizona shook her head. Callie was just playing her. See, Monty got his personality from Callie too. "I'm sorry. I can do better than that." The blonde said. Taking her hands, Arizona placed them on either side of her wife's tanned face, and gave her a slow, soft, tender kiss. It lingered a few seconds, as she swiped her tongue across the brunette's lips, waiting for permission to enter.

Callie opened her mouth and the two begin to engage in a very deep, sensual kiss. Callie wrapped her arms under her wife's body, as Arizona placed her hands on Callie's shoulders and back, pulling her in closer. Callie still lay between Arizona's legs, they hadn't moved, but Callie had at some point pulled the covers back over their bodies. They became lost in one another, tuning the noises out in the hallway. Everyone was up now, thanks to Monty. Everyone...except the mothers. And, you know how Monty felt about that.

"Yuck!" The voice coming from the door was none other than the five year old. His moms were kissing. That was just the grossest thing he'd ever seen. "Gavin...they are kissing again!" Monty yelled out into the hallway.

"If you don't close that door," Callie said in a harsh tone.

"If you would get up, I wouldn't have to come in here so many times." He replied. But, come on...could you blame him? Callie and Arizona were lazing around, when they should have had that child like enthusiasm. They should have had their butts downstairs, instead of kissing in the bed. This had to stop. And, Monty was pretty much a mood killer if there ever was one.

"You want me to get the water hose?" He asked his moms. Callie had threatened to do the same thing when Monty and Gavin didn't want to get up for school so early in the mornings, and they boys would literally jump out of bed when she threatened them with it. Why? Because they had not taken her threats too heart, and one morning, true to her word, the brunette mother had a hose pulled in through the window.

"I dare..." Callie begin.

"No. We don't need a water hose Monty. We will be down in two minutes. I promise. Just close the door and I promise we'll be right down." Arizona said, interrupting her wife.

Monty seemed satisfied with the smirk on his face. Everyone was afraid of that water hose...that's for sure. Arizona turned to Callie. "Don't dare him...he would do it. And I for one don't want to get wet." She said in a serious tone.

"You didn't mind getting wet last night." Callie smirked.

Sometimes Callie was too much. "Get up." Arizona replied, ignoring her wife's smart ass remarks. "We've got a minute and a half or he'll be back again."

"Finally!" Monty said as his mothers walked downstairs five minutes later.

"Shut it." Callie ordered her youngest son, pointing her finger in his direction.

The five Torres' were dressed in their Christmas pajamas...matching Christmas pajamas. It was Arizona that had their outfits laid out for them to wear on Christmas morning. She loved to match. Callie wasn't a real fan of it, but she didn't argue. If that's what Arizona wanted done...that's what they would do. Period.

"I feel like a dork in these." Gavin said, somewhat downtrodden over the plaid pajamas his mom had monogrammed for him.

"You look like one too." Monty giggled.

"What are you laughing at...you look like I do. You look like a dork too." Gavin argued with Monty.

Monty, true to his character...always had a come back line. "I look goood." Monty said, holding out the good part a little longer and raising his brows up and down. No one had nothing on Monty Torres. He was a hottie...or so he thought.

Callie rolled her eyes. She loved Christmas, but it seemed to be crazier and crazier every year. Hearing Gabby's babbling from the kitchen, Callie walked in to see Carmela holding Gabby on her hip with the little girl smiling away, watching her Grandmother pour a cup of coffee.

"Here mama...I will take her." Callie said, taking Gabby from Carmela's arms.

The little girl was still on the smaller side of most babies her age. She was defiantly going to be petit like Arizona. Callie had worried about their daughter and privately shared those concerns with her wife. But, Arizona assured her that Gabby was fine, she was just small for her age.

"Merry Christmas Baby," Callie cooed at her daughter. Gabby smiled and kissed her mama on the lips. It was more of a slobbery kiss, but Callie wasn't about to argue. The small little girl was the apple of Callie's eye. She was Callie's heart.

"Mama loves you so much. You know that?" Callie said, wrinkling her nose and rubbing it next to Gabby's tiny nose. Gabby laughed and continued making noises. Gabby of course could not talk, like most babies her age. But, she could make several sounds like..."ba, ma, da." Arizona smiled as her wife walked around talking and pointing to different things explaining it all to Gabby.

Monty finally sat down on the sofa next to Arizona. He put his head in his hands..."We are NEVER going to open presents." He said under his breath.

Gavin chimed in hearing his brother's words. He too felt Monty's pain on this subject. "I know brother...I know." Gavin replied. Arizona smiled. Their sons were about to go stir crazy, but they knew better than to start ripping into presents before Callie gave the go ahead. That had happened last year...and they both got a good talking too. Must have worked...as both Torres brothers sat and waited patiently for the brunette, that seemed to be in no hurry at all this morning.

Arizona smiled. She knew Callie well. Her wife was dragging this out for the boys on purpose. But, enough was enough. It was five thirty in the morning now. "Callie...are you ready to start?" Arizona asked. Her blue eyes narrowed in on the brunette that stood holding Gabby.

Callie sighed, looking at their sons. "I guess." She said.

"Finally." Monty breathed out, throwing his hands in the air.

Callie looked at him with that look. Yes, you know the one. "You want to go last?" She asked Monty.

"No ma'am." He answered.

"Alright now listen carefully. Last year, you two went crazy and opened gifts that were not even yours. So...Read the name on the present and if your name is not on it, pass it to the person who's name is on it and get another one. Understood? I expect this to go more orderly than last Christmas," Callie said as she sat in the chair hold Gabby.

"Yes ma'am" Gavin and Monty answered.

"Okay...get started." Callie said.

Paper torn and bows flying through the air, ribbons cut and pulled from gorgeous boxes...It was the most wonderful time of the year...as long as it was orderly. Barbara videoed everyone as the stack of presents piled beside her. She didn't care, she would open her gifts later.

"Look! I got a punching bag and a Hovertrax! Yes!" Gavin squealed with delight. He had asked for this to hang up inside the pool house. "And boxing gloves...YES!" He yelled with excitement.

Monty looked over...he hadn't found his big present like Gavin had. Callie watched as the most inquisitive Torres child searched though the gifts, neatly, one might add. He was more orderly than last year.

"This is for you mom." Monty said, handing Arizona a medium size box.

"Thank you Monty." Arizona replied.

Callie watched as he put his smaller and medium size presents in a stack to the side. But, he seemed confused about his "big" gift. Gavin's was the large punching bag and gloves and a Razor Hovertrax. But where was his?

Finally, the brunette gave in and told him where to look. It was right behind the tree, wrapped in a large black bag. He hadn't seen it yet and she was very surprised by that. "Monty...look over by the door behind the tree." Callie said, pointing in the direction for her son to look.

"Yes!" Monty squealed with delight. "I thought that was mom's present." He said. Tearing open the wrapping paper, he quickly learned what was inside. "Oh my God...I got a Hovertrax too Gavin." Monty yelled.

The next the big black bag held another present that the youngest Torres never expected. Gavin had a drone that Monty had envied for a while. He had gotten it for his birthday. But, this was better than Gavin's drone any day of the week.

"An airplane! I got an airplane!" Monty screamed... almost passing out from excitement.

Yes, Callie had decided to get Monty a large scale model remote control airplane. It was very big. Callie had already hired someone to come in and install a hanger in the garage for the massive red plane to be stored overhead. It was something that would require an adult to help with, but Monty had expressed his wishes for an airplane, a big one...but deep down, he knew he probably wouldn't get it.

"See...I told you Santa knew exactly where you were at this Christmas," Arizona smiled.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Monty said, looking at the long box the airplane was stored in.

"Monty, now you have a lot of other gifts to keep you busy with. That will have to wait until we get home to put together." Callie informed her son. Of course, you know the next question, right?

"Where are we leaving to go home?" Monty asked. To be honest, after this, he was done with Switzerland.

Callie laughed, "In about six days."

Gavin knew Monty would likely have a melt down by then. So he pitched in and helped his mama out. "We got a lot of gifts to keep us busy. If we open it, if might get messed up. I would wait, then we can race, my drone and your airplane." Yes, Gavin Torres was a lifesaver.

Callie mouthed, 'Thank You' to her son.

Monty agreed. They did have a lot of presents to open and play with...the big one could wait, he thought. "Yea...I got a ton of stuff to open. Look!" He smiled, diving into his pile of presents that he had sorted out for himself. Taking no time to see who they came from, as most children do, he ripped through them like a tornado.

While the boys were busy opening their presents, Arizona was opening Gabby's Christmas gifts. Lots and lots of toys, books, stuffed animals...you name it and the little blonde princess got it. Gabby pulled at the doll that Arizona handed her. And, as most babies do, it went straight for her mouth. Yes, Gabby was one of those babies. Everything went into her mouth for inspection.

"Look Gabby," Arizona said in a hyped up voice to gather her daughters attention. Arizona stacked the blocks up on the locomotive, making noises as Gabby watched. Once again, Gabby grabbed a block and...you know where it went. Yep, straight to her mouth.

Callie left Arizona and Gabby playing, opening a few more presents. The boys were still quite busy themselves as Callie dispersed the adults gifts that were left under the tree. Soon enough, the four ladies had their own stacks of present to open. How these gifts all got here you ask? Well, they had flown in on a private jet. A private jet that was loaded with gifts a small well as family. Callie had a couple of guys that were traveling around with them. They had bussed the presents in while they kept the boys occupied. The chalet next door was rented for security, so the presents stayed their until late last night after the boys were gone to bed. Good thinking on Callie's part.

"Mama, Mom, I want you to open my gifts I got you from school." Gavin said.

He stopped with his presents, and dug his gifts out. He and Monty had brought them in their suitcases, and they had hidden them in a cabinet next to the Christmas tree. Gavin was afraid his mama would open his gifts, so he hid them. His Nonna had told them that Callie used to open Christmas present and rewrap them without anyones knowledge. She only confessed in her later years, Carmela said. So Gavin didn't trust the brunette one bit. One can see where Monty got his curiosity from.

"Ooh...presents..." Arizona said, wrinkling up her nose. She had no idea...Blair had taken care of most of these present their son's had purchased. For all she knew they was a bomb of something just waiting to explode. Don't worry, the thought did pass Arizona's mind, but she let it go. Wasn't that a little too paranoid? Seriously...don't worry y'all.

"Here is your gift Mom." Gavin said, handing Arizona her present. "And here's your's mama." Gavin stood back and waited for the two most important women in his life to open their presents.

"Gavin...You knew just what I wanted. I love it!" Arizona smiled a dimpled smile, as Gabby sat between her legs, pulling at the coffee mug in her hands. "My Mom Rocks" Arizona read off the side of the mug. "She certainly does!" the blonde giggled. She motioned for Gavin to give her a big hug and kiss. And, of course he did. He loved Arizona like no one else.

Gavin turned over to watch Callie. She had just opened her present. And, to be honest, she was trying to come up with something to say. She wasn't as good at the "bullshit lines" as she called them, like her wife was. Callie looked down at the large, heart shaped silver locket, with large blue fake crystals all over it. What was there to say? As she was about so speak, Gavin beat her time.

"I spent more money on you mama. It was expensive, and it is a one of a kind." Gavin said. He was so proud of this...he knew Callie would just love it.

Arizona leaned around Gavin and said, "Ooh let me see Callie."

Callie looked around at her wife and gently pulled the large offensive, tacky piece of fake jewelry out of the box. She had a look on her face that was...priceless. Arizona took one look and almost lost it.

"You're not jealous are you mom?" Gavin asked. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but I only had a certain amount of money to spend, and...that just looked like mama too me." Wasn't Gavin the best son ever?

Arizona smiled at Callie. Oh, how she could make her wife squirm. "Oh no baby...my feelings aren't hurt at all. And yes, I agree. It looks just like mama. She should wear that to lunch tomorrow when we go to the restaurant down the street."

Callie's smile dropped. Oh, Arizona would pay for that comment. She watched as Arizona put on her best, fake, sincere smile. Yep, payback would be a bitch.

Gavin turned around to Callie. "Do you like it? Will you wear it tomorrow?" He would be so proud if Callie would.

Callie looked up to her son. Sure, she wanted to say, "Hell no son." But, she wasn't that cruel. Callie gave Gavin a big broad smile that only Callie Torres could. This was her first born son. The son she dreamed of having. The son she desperately wanted...remember those days?

"Yes. I love it and I will wear it tomorrow." Callie replied.

Gavin reached down and hugged his mama. He did love her so. "I love you baby." Callie kissed her son on the cheek.

"I love you too mama." Gavin replied.

Next Came Monty...And yes, as always, he was entertaining as ever...or annoying as ever...depends on a readers perception.

"Here are your gifts." Monty said, dumping Callie's in her lap. "And here are your's," he smiled, dumping the boxes in Arizona's lap. Very unceremoniously one might add. He was a straight shooter at times, and this was one of those times.

"I had twenty dollars to spend. So I got everybody something." Monty announced. He walked over to his Grandmothers and gave them a gift each.

Arizona opened her gift first as everyone watched. Holding them up, she smiled over at Callie. "A key chain flashlight...and oh my, a sunshine flower pen, and it stands inside of the flower pot. Monty, I know just the place for this...I will set it on my desk at work." Arizona said, admiring the gifts she had just received. What thoughtfulness.

Callie opened her gift next. She was a little nervous. Knowing her son, there was no telling what was inside this box. Callie had something a little bigger than Arizona did. "Wow...a purple "Supermom" water bottle" Callie announced, holding it up for her blonde wife to see.

"There's something else in there." Monty told his mama.

Callie looked through the papers, and indeed there was. "What is this?" Callie asked, pulling the wooden object from the box.

"It's a Call of the Wild wooden wolf statue. I bought it for seven dollars." Monty replied. He was most proud of this. He didn't know of anyone who had a statue like this. What a lucky girl Callie Torres was.

"Well, it's just...I don't quite know what to say Monty." Callie said, trying to think of something else to say about the object she held in her hands.

Arizona chimed in. "Ooh Callie...you could sit that on your desk and you could look at it every day, just like I can look at my pen." The blonde had such a sincere voice, if Callie didn't know better, she would have thought Arizona was serious. But, she knew better. Callie looked over at her wife. Yes, payback was coming tonight, Callie thought to herself.

"I could do that. Or, you could take it and put it in your office for everyone to admire, that is if you want too." Callie replied, narrowing in on the blonde doctor that seemed to be poking and prodding her this morning.

Arizona answered, as only Arizona could. "I would in a heartbeat, but I'm not robbing you of that joy honey. I will just look for me one on Ebay." She said sincerely. Monty's chest swelled with pride. He had done a good with his shopping.

Callie shook her head at her wife. Then, Carmela called Monty over for a hug. "I love it. See, I'm wearing it now." Carmela said. She and Barbara had a button pen with the number 1 stamped on it. Barbara thanked Monty too. She would put her pen on as soon as she was finished videoing. Surely this video with the mother's expressions would be amusing to watch in a few years.

"Me and Gavin got Gabby a present too." Monty said. He took the present from Gavin's hands as he and his brother sat on the floor in front of the little blonde baby. Thankfully, her gift was the nicest of all the gifts the boys had given this year.

Monty gently helped Gabby unwrap it. "It's a bear Gabby. You like it?" Monty asked sweetly. He was often the most mischievous of the brothers, but when it came to his little sister, she was his heart. Monty and Gavin watched as Gabby pulled the bear up to her. And, as alway, it went straight to her mouth.

"Yep, she likes it." Monty said to Gavin and the bothers gave each other a high five. "Good Christmas." Gavin said. "Yep...Good Christmas," Monty repeated.

Callie stood and walked over to the very back of the tree. She had three presents left. Two were from Arizona and Callie for their mothers. Both Grandmothers were getting manicures and pedicures. It was their request. The older ladies had all they need in life and really desired little. How blessed Carmela and Barbara both were to have such good daughters and grandchildren that loved them and looked after them.

"Here is your gifts mama and Barbara. I think you know what's in there," Callie smiled.

Turning around, Callie looked at her wife. Holding her left hand down, she waited for Arizona to take it. Callie pulled the blonde up and they stood facing one another. Holding the slim box in her hands, Callie said, "I found this for you when we arrived and I decided to buy it. I hope you like it."

Arizona took the box in her hands. Uniting it slowly, she dropped the ribbon to the ground. Gavin caught it, just before Gabby snatched it up. Arizona took the top of the box off and what sat inside was the most beautiful, exquisite piece of jewelry she had ever seen. A diamond necklace sparkled, it was truly a one of a kind. The necklace boasted a pear shaped 30.4 carat diamond solitaire set in Platinum. The price tag you ask, well, it was too obnoxious to tell. But, it was beautiful.

Arizona's eyes bugged out. She had NEVER worn anything like this in her life. Even Callie didn't have a necklace like this one, and the brunette had quite the collection. "Callie...It's beautiful." Arizona said, looking up at her wife.

Callie leaned in a whispered, "Now, while I'm wearing my blue necklace, you can wear this." She giggled. No, no one heard her, especially their sons. Arizona smiled, but she felt very inadequate to wear such a necklace as this. This was a "special occasion" necklace.

"I love it..." Arizona said. She was starting to cry and you know Callie, she couldn't stand to watch that.

"You can't cry on Christmas morning. It's not allowed." The brunette teased.

Arizona leaned in and kissed her wife. It was a small kiss, but very tender. "I love you so much," the blonde said.

"Me too," Callie smiled, giving Arizona another kiss.

"Here we go again," Monty said, breaking up the love fest his mother's were now having.

Callie looked down and he straightened up quickly. One look, that's usually all it took from the brunette. Callie looked back at Arizona and smiled.

"I have something for you. But it's not that fancy." Arizona said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever it is...I will love it." Callie replied.

"I will be right back. Wait here!" Arizona ran upstairs and within a minute came back. She had been in such a rush this morning, she didn't grab Callie's gift that she had hidden. The brunette had a habit of shaking the boxes to guess what was inside...everyone knew her naughty habit, and Arizona didn't want this to break, so she hid it from her wife.

"Here sweetheart," Arizona said, smiling. She sure hoped Callie liked it. The brunette had a bottle years ago when they first married and had never had one since. What was it you ask? Clive Christian Imperial Majesty's Perfume for Women. The bottle came with a dazzling white diamond embedded that could be worth alone about $215,000. Due to its impressive price, only 20 bottles of Clive Christian Imperial Majesty's were made, 10 for men and 10 for women. It was a rare commodity, and Arizona had reserved it a year ago. Tom was so kind to pick it up when he was in England on business several weeks back.

"Arizona..." Callie looked up. She was shocked. Clearly, the blonde had done well. Yes, she would be getting lucky again tonight, judging by the look on Callie's face. "How did you...Where did you get this?" Callie had picked the last bottle up in England years back and she was shocked her wife had gotten a hold of a bottle like this.

"I ordered it a year ago. And, Tom picked it up a few weeks back when he went to England." The blonde answered.

"I don't know what to say...I love it sweetheart." Callie pulled Arizona into a tight hug. Just as they embraced, Gabby broke the silence.

"Ma...Ma..." She said. Was she saying, Mama...no one knows. But, Callie thought she was.

"Oh my God...She's a genius Arizona! She said Mama and she's five months old." Callie said, reaching down to pick up the tiny Gabby. For a child so small, she gave so much love, warming everyone's heart.

Well, that was stretching it Arizona thought...but it was Christmas morning. Why argue with Callie now of all times. If the brunette thought that's what Gabby had said, then so be it.

"She takes after me," Monty said proudly. And, everyone burst out laughing, all to Monty's confusion. Poor Monty...could he ever catch a break?

Callie smiled at Arizona. How did she get so lucky? For so long, her life seemed out of sorts...long before she met Arizona. It was a chaotic mess, Callie thought. Then, this blonde doctor came walking into the E.R. that day to treat her little niece. It was love at first sight on Callie's part. She knew, the moment she saw Arizona Robbins...her life had changed forever. Never again would she be happy until she made this woman as her wife. Standing, watching her family laugh, the boys playing, Gabby fitting snuggly in her arms...it brought back a flood of emotions for Callie. She may have been searching for love for what felt like her entire young adult life...but she had finally found and accomplished what most never get a chance at. No money, no riches, no amount of prestige could compare to the treasures that sat in this chalet living room in Zermatt, Switzerland on this Christmas morning. Suffice it to say...Callie Torres was truly a blessed woman.


	39. Begin The Begin

"Begin the Begin"

"Fresh starts. Thanks to the calendar, they happen every year. Just set your watch to January. Our reward for surviving the holiday season, is a new year. Bringing on the great tradition of New Year's resolutions. Put your past behind you, and start over. It's hard to resist the chance at a new beginning. A chance to put the problems of last year to bed.

Who gets to determine when the old ends, and the new begins? It's not a day on a calendar, not a birthday, not a new year. It's an event. Big or small. Something that changes us. Ideally, it gives us hope."

"I'm a little nervous Callie." Standing inside her office, Arizona breathed in deep and tried to calm her growing nerves.

"Why? You've been a doctor for a very long time. You know the routine...just give them a lollipop and an aspirin and send them on their way."

Arizona rolled her eyes at her wife's attempt to make her laugh. But, she couldn't help but smile. Why was she so nervous you ask? Today was a fresh start for Dr. Arizona Robbins-Torres. It was a new calendar year. The third day of January, and with a new year came a new practice in a brand new office. Sure, she had seen patients many times before, but not in her own office.

"You don't give children aspirin Callie." And then she thought, "Wait, you're not giving our children aspirin are you?" Arizona asked.

"No honey...stop worrying." Callie placed her hands on the blonde doctors shoulders. Giving her most encouraging speech of the day, Callie said, "You are great. You are the best doctor I know. The most compassionate one I have ever encountered, and you are the sexiest doctor I have ever seen. Seriously you are the best sex I have ever had in my life."

Arizona started laughing. "You are crazy and I love you." Wrapping her arms around Callie's waist, Arizona lay her head on her wife's shoulders. There was something about Callie that always made Arizona feel safe and loved.

A smile was seen on Callie's face. This is the moments she loved most, the intimate moments. "So...it is almost nine o'clock. Are you ready to start seeing patients?" Callie asked.

Stepping back from the warm embrace, Arizona nodded. "Yes. I am ready."

The boys were at school today. Gabby was with Barbara. Callie had a meeting around lunch. Every member of this family was busy, but one thing had been agreed upon. They would all meet up at Arizona's office at four o'clock and then go out to eat.

The door opened to the large lobby. High ceilings with exposed beams were visible and pleasing to the eye. The large aquarium was the focal point of the lobby and sure to be a hit with the influx of children passing through the office daily. Bottle waters were accessible through a glass front refrigerator, Monty's suggestion by the way, and the receptionist had one of the kindest voices anyone had heard around these parts.

"Please sign in," Heather the receptionist said with a warm smile.

It was only two minutes after nine, but there was a line of patients waiting to be seen. After all the advertisements and money Callie had put out about Dr. Robbins-Torres opening her own private practice, it looked as if it had paid off.

Callie peeped outside into the lobby and her eyes opened wide. It looked like her wife would be a very busy woman today. Looking through the half opened door, the brunette didn't notice her wife sneaking up behind her.

Arizona walked behind Callie, placing both hands firmly on the brunette's rounded bottom, giving her a firm squeeze. No one was looking, but she could be much more "handsy" now that she had her own office. She was her own boss, so she could grab her wife's ass at work...whenever she pleased.

Callie, as sexual as she was, wasn't one for public displays as much as her wife. And this firm squeeze with both hands, caught the brunette completely off guard.

"Arizona!" Callie yelped, jumping almost into the lobby...and embarrassing herself in front of several of her wife's staff. "What the hell?" Callie turned around. She knew it had to be her wife, Arizona was known to grab the brunette like this from time to time, just for kicks.

Laughing at Callie's reaction, Arizona smirked. "It's mine, I'll do it if I want too." Turning back to walk to her office, she felt Callie quickly coming up behind her, and pushing her inside the beige room with the large mahogany desk.

Callie locked the door, then proceeded to push her wife against the wooden desk. "Don't do that again in front of people or else." The brunette hushed sexually in her wife's ear.

The blonde doctor could play this part all day long. "Or else what?" She chided.

"Or else I will take you right here against this desk," Callie answered. Believe it or not, the two had missed their usual morning sex today. It was a rushed morning and neither seemed to have time as they had woken up a few minutes behind schedule.

"We can't...did you see all those people out there. They are all waiting on me," Arizona replied. She knew she had started something, awakening the inner beast...so to speak.

"You should have thought about that before you grabbed my ass," Callie smirked, creeping her hand up her wife's skirt very slowly.

"Um, Dr. Robbins-Torres, There are two patients in room one and two that are ready," Heather called over the speakerphone in Arizona's office. And, what good timing she had too. Too bad Callie didn't feel that way.

"Ugh..." Callie grunted. "You need another doctor on staff."

Arizona shook we head. Her wife was the most sexually frustrated person she'd ever seen when they didn't have sex in the mornings. Callie literally had to have sex or her mornings just did not go well at all.

"I don't want a partner. And, you will survive until tonight sweetie." The blonde winked, giving her wife a peck in the lips, she moved out of her wife's embrace with ease. Arizona turned back around as she grabbed her white coat from the back of the door.

"See you this afternoon at four?" She asked sweetly.

Callie nodded. Her wife had started something...and now she really needed it finished. But, some days just go that way, don't they?

Walking into room number one, a small six month old baby was waiting innocently in his mother's arms. It was a regular patient of Arizona's. The family had followed their favorite pediatrician over to her private practice.

"Megan...Shad, Its good to see you. How are you liking this cold weather?" Arizona smiled as she washed her hands.

"Is Nevada supposed to be like this in January?" Megan asked.

"Sometimes it is." The blonde doctor answered. "And how is Mr. Shad doing? You are a very sweet boy...yes you are." Arizona held out her hands and her tiny patient immediately took to her as always.

"I hope he does well today. He was so cranky after his last shots," the young mother said.

"Well, he probably won't like these anymore than last time...I hate to tell you that, but it's true," Arizona replied.

Shots are necessary, but a hell of a nuisance to children aren't they? They are often irritable after receiving them and sometimes do run fevers. And, many times, most children cry as the nurse gives the, their shots. It's normal...it's expected...but, it's not any fun at all.

His mom held him tightly as Arizona gave the first of several vaccinations. Normally her nurse would do it, but Shad was a unique case. He had shown some very early and suspicious signs that he could possibly be autistic in the future.

Though autism is often not diagnosed until the age of three, some children begin to show signs of developmental delay before they turn a year old. While not all infants and toddlers with delays will develop autism spectrum disorders, experts point to early detection of these signs as key to capitalizing on early diagnosis and intervention, which is believed to improve developmental outcomes.

Shad was very special to the blonde doctor. Arizona had treated him since birth. And, she allowed no one but her to handle the infants care.

"There. All done." Arizona smiled at the sixth month old. He has teared up, but took it like a champ. Holding out her hands, he once again took to the blonde that everyone loved.

"You're not mad with Dr. Wobbins are you?" Arizona asked, holding Shad close. Many times, Arizona was called by several different names. Sometimes she was referred to as Dr. Torres. Sometimes she was called Dr. Robbins-Torres, and sometimes Arizona was called Dr. Robbins. She answered to all, as she knew exactly who everyone was talking about to.

Seeing Shad and his mother out, Arizona grabbed a pump of hand sanitizer and walked to the next room and knocked on the door.

This busy schedule lasted well until twelve noon. Arizona sat in her desk chair, her office door partially closed, and pulled her reading glasses from her head. She had eaten a cup of yogurt and a bite of wheat toast for breakfast. And as usual, she hadn't eaten much in between due to her hectic schedule. But today, she felt a bit dragging. Yes, the low blood sugar always had a way of bringing the vibrant and energetic children's doctor down a notch or two.

One of the nurses passed by and noticed Arizona kicked back in her chair with her head laid over on her hand. Most of this staff had worked with the blonde pediatrician and were well acquainted with her diabetic issues. Several had at times had to run and get her something to eat or drink in order to boost her blood levels. Thankfully, this was one of the nurses that had dealt with the blonde before.

"Dr. Robbins, I'm going to get you a coke from the fridge," Cindy called out from the office door.

Arizona nodded. She was just too drained to do much else. Within a minute, Cindy along with Heather walked in. Heather had the kit to take her bosses blood sugar and Cindy had a candy bar and a coke. Callie hadn't been too keen on nurse Cindy, as she could sometimes be a little too gruff with the patients, but there was one thing Arizona knew about Cindy that her wife didn't...she was loyal. And, loyalty means a hell of a lot.

Patients didn't start arriving back until one o'clock so Arizona had some time to get herself back to a higher level of functionality. She ate her lunch that she had brought this morning and felt much better as the one hour interval rocked on. There was a box in the bottom desk drawer that she had yet to open. It's contents would most likely spark an outburst from the fiery brunette. Yes, you know what was inside that rectangular box. And, Arizona could not wait to slip them on.

"Dr. Robbins, I've got four rooms filled, and waiting," Cindy said, peeping her head inside her bosses office.

"Be right there," the blonde replied, as she finished what she was doing, with a very satisfying smile.

Moments later...Arizona rolled into the first patients room. "I love your shoes!" Tiffany gushed. "Mama can I get a pair like Dr. Torres?"

Arizona smiled. Heelys were always a hit with the kids. If only her wife felt that way. "Well, you've got to know how to use them. They can be quite dangerous if your are not careful," the blonde doctor informed her seven year old patient.

"So what seems to be going on here Miss Tiffany?" Sitting on the rolling stool Arizona held the girls chart on her hands.

"I have a fever and a sore throat." The girl replied.

Reading through the chart, Arizona saw that Tiffany had a sinus infection a couple of months back. "Let's take a look," the blonde doctor said, standing she reached for the tongue depressor, or as Gavin called it, the popsicle stick.

Inspecting Tiffany's throat, the white puss pockets were clearly visible. "We will do a throats culture, but I'm an 99.9 percent certain that you have strep throat Tiffany." The girl was in Gavin's class and she hoped that this didn't break out at her house. It was going around the schools, but so far, Gavin's class had been in the clear.

The next few hours passed by quickly. It was fifteen minutes until four o'clock, and the Torres clan was a little early arrriving at the office. "Don't drop her," Callie said to Gavin. He was holding his little sister and bouncing her on his right hip, causing Gabby cackle with laughter.

Monty toted the diaper bag and followed behind Callie. The brunette had her arms full with bottle cokes and sprites, all for Arizona. No one had told her about today's little blood sugar incident. Callie had spoken with Heather about calling her if her wife exhibited any symptoms that didn't come under control quickly. Today had resolved itself, so the brunette was not summoned. Callie would start today, and from this day forward checking in with the receptionist to find out how Arizona's days went. Yes, she would do that without consulting her wife. Why? Often, Arizona left out details about her sickness, most likely trying to keep her wife's worries at bay...but Callie had found a way around that with Heather. Doesn't every spouse need a Heather?

Arizona had several patients left. She had rolled from room to room, and was enjoying her newly found freedom once again with her heelys. Rolling out of room number three, Arizona saw Gavin and Gabby. "Hey guys," she said, waving. A smile donned her face, she was always happy to see her children. It was needed at the moment. She had just give a family some very sad news, their young daughter had a turmor in her kidney. That was the worst part of her job.

"Mama is going to be so mad," Gavin said as he approached the blonde mother as she rolled in his and Gabby's direction.

"Mad about what?" Callie asked, walking right into the rolling blonde doctor.

"You're early!" Arizona said, her eyes wide...she was caught.

"You're rolling, not walking," Callie remarked, looked down at her wife's shoes.

Arizona studdered, "I was just...I'm was going..."

Callie looked very unimpressed. "You are just going to take those off and put the clogs back on." Could one really blame Callie for her insistence? Arizona had taken a nasty weeks back, and it had taken some time for the blonde's face to clear of the terrible bruises and marks. And, she certainly didn't want her wife to get something broken.

"I just have two more patients after this one, and I will..."

Pursing her lips together, Callie said, "Monty go get mommys blue clogs from her office please."

Monty took off down the hall, and quickly came back with the pretty blue shoes. "Here, at least I'm not the only one grounded," he smiled. Callie had grounded her youngest son from the Hovertrax for a week because of his carelessness. He was glad someone besides him was now feeling the brunette's wrath.

Arizona took her shoes off and slid her small feet into the clogs. No one was in the hallway, just the Torres'. It wasn't the brunette's intentions to embarrass or belittle her wife, but she was dead serious about these heelys. "I'm going to put these drinks in the kitchen and we'll be in your office when you finish." Taking the heelys in her left hand, the brunette grabbed one of the bottle drink packs and walked past her wife to the kitchen. "Come on guys, get out of the hallway and go to mom's office."

Gavin walked past Arizona with Gabby on his arms. "Told ya," he whispered and walked into Arizona's office. Gabby smiled at her mommy, rubbing her right ear as her brother held her tightly in his arms.

Four-thirty arrived and Arizona finally finished up. She only had her office hours until four o'clock in the afternoon. It allowed for more family time. No one could fault her for that. Walking into her office, the brunette, the grandmothers, and all three kids sat waiting patiently for their beloved doctor to finish. Well, all except Monty was patient. As usual he was ready to eat dinner.

"I'm starving." Monty announced.

"What's new," Callie fired back, jokingly.

Monty scratched his head. It seemed this whole bunch was never as eager to eat as he was. "Gabbys hungry too, she's chewing her hand." The youngest son replied. Gabby rubbed her ear as Gavin started speaking.

"She's always chewing on her hand. She chews on everything," Gavin said. To him, that didn't mean she was hungry. Gabby just liked to chew.

Arizona took her white coat off and looked over at her wife. Callie was sitting in her desk chair watching the blonde with a neutral face. Clearly, the damn skates would once again be a source of controversy. Why did Arizona insist on wearing them? Why was Callie so adamantly opposed to the things? Gavin watched his mothers as they looked at one another. Why the hell are heelys such a big issue?...That's what Gavin thought, but kept that comment to himself. He sided with Arizona on this. But, he wouldn't step in. The oldest was unlike his brother, he knew his place.

Gabby sat on the floor, playing with a doll. The baby hadn't felt well today Barbara had told Callie. As the blonde baby put the toy to her mouth, Monty spoke up. "Hey, I got a great idea. I saw a commercial about a dog chewing a bone. We could get a Gabby a dog bone to chew on. They said it tasted like chicken." Oh, Monty...would he ever learn.

Callie stood up and shot an annoyed glare at her son. "Be quiet, that's not for kids it's for dogs. You don't give dog bones to a baby," the brunette said curtly. Sometimes, she wondered what she had done in her past to deserve Monty's mouth.

Arizona looked at her daughter. She leaned down to pick up the blonde baby girl. Gabby's eyes looked glassy, a little drool was coming from her mouth and the baby girl rubbed her right ear. This caused Arizona to study her daughter for a moment before picking her up. Just as she had Gabby in her reach, the five month old fell back...seizing before their eyes.

Today had been a new start...a fresh start. It was a new way that Arizona was leaning to live in. A new job, a new career change...letting go of old habits. Putting last years problems to rest. After all, new beginnings are just that, starting again new, leaving old memories and experiences behind.

With Gabby lying in the floor in the middle of a horrific seizure, all the little unimportant things...they really didn't matter anymore. Disagreements with ones spouse, annoying children...They're meaningless issues. Non existent problems of little value. Their blonde baby girl...her life, their hopes, her health...those are the things worth holding onto.

"A new way of living and looking at the world. Letting go of old habits, old memories. What's important is that we never stop believing we can have a new beginning.

But it's also important to remember that amid all the crap are a few things really worth holding on to."

A/N: Your Thoughts?

 

Up Next: "I Need You"


	40. I Need You

"I Need You"

"As surgeons we're trained to consult with each other to get opposing views. We even encourage patients to seek second opinions. But why seek a second opinion when you know that you're right? Because if we're honest with ourselves, the surgeons are more like cowboys. We're more likely to go it alone."

"You can seek the advice of others, surround yourself with trusted advisers. But in the end, the decision is always yours, and yours alone. And when it's time to act, you're all alone with your back against the wall. The only voice that matters is the one in your head. The one telling you what you probably already knew. The one that's almost always right."

"Oh My God!" Callie screamed. Rushing over, she watched helplessly as their five month old daughter lay on the floor having a seizure.

"Arizona! Do something!" Callie yelled, causing Cindy, one of the nurses to rush in. In Callie's mind, Arizona wasn't doing a damn thing, and the scene unfolding was scary. Any parent could understand those feelings.

"Dr. Robbins," Cindy said hesitantly.

Arizona had Gabby turned on her side as the baby jerked and spasmed. Arizona was letting this run its course. "She's having a seizure. Cindy will you get me a thermometer and my otoscope."

The nurse ran out of the room. Callie became terribly upset. "Let me hold her," the brunette snapped, grabbing at her daughter. She couldn't stand to see Gabby lying on the floor in this shape. Anyone could sympathize with Callie's feelings.

Arizona stopped her wife, stilling the brunette's hand. "You never move them. It will end in a few seconds. I have her on her side so she doesn't swallow her tongue or choke." Remember, Arizona was a doctor, she saw this sort of thing all the time. Was she upset? Sure she was. But, this was her expertise, she knew what she was doing. And, within seconds, Gabby stopped seizing.

"Here," Cindy said, handing Arizona the thermometer. It was one that would go in the ear. Not as accurate as rectal, but good enough in this situation.

Arizona picked her daughter up. She was listless, no movement and no sounds came from the tiny Gabby. Taking her temperature, Arizona soon knew the cause immediately. "103.9…she had a febrile seizure." The blonde doctor said.

"I will go get the Tylenol." Cindy said.

Arizona needed this fever to come down quick. "Bring the suppositories," she called to the nurse. Gabby's fever would go lessen quicker with the suppositories than waiting on her body to digest the medicine orally.

Barbara brought a wet cool cloth. "Honey she had a low grade temp earlier, but it hadn't risen. I assumed it was teething." The older woman said. She was concerned as they all were by what she had just witnessed.

Callie reached for Gabby. "Let me hold her," she said with tears in her eyes.

Arizona nodded, handing Gabby over to her other mother. Callie cradled the small baby in her arms. Wiping tears that fell without any care as to who saw them, the brunette rocked her daughter as she sat on the floor opposite Arizona. "I need you…" Callie whispered on Gabby's ear. "I need you to be okay...please be okay." This was the most scared Callie had been in her life.

"Here Dr. Robbins." The nurse handed Arizona the medicine to lower Gabby's temperature. Callie held their daughter as Arizona administered it carefully. Once she was finished, Arizona rose to go and wash her hands.

Arizona took the otoscope from the nurse and gently looked into her daughter's right ear. Gabby whined, causing Callie to rock the baby to calm her down.

"Her right ear is infected," Arizona told her wife. Checking the other ear, it was clear, free from infection.

"Her fever should start coming down soon. The fever caused her seizure. And her ear is very infected, that's where the fever is coming from." Arizona stood. "She'll be fine, we just need the fever to come down and stay down. And, get her some amoxicillin," Arizona said, pointing to Cindy on the last part.

Callie stood up, holding their daughter. She disagreed. "I want her to go to the emergency room," she announced.

Arizona nodded. She could see how upset her wife was. She was too, but Arizona was much more calm than Callie. And, she knew an ER visit was not necessarily warranted. "Callie, they will do the same thing…"

The brunette was not having any of her wife's words. "We are going to the ER now Arizona. I want another opinion." Callie knew she was probably overreacting and too upset. She knew deep down that her wife was the premier baby doctor. But, did it hurt to get a second opinion? What if something worse was wrong? What if it wasn't just this ear infection and high fever causing this?

She had a decision to make, and she did. "I want her to go to the ER," the brunette said again, almost pleading for her wife's understanding.

The blonde nodded. There was no use in fighting her wife on this. Absolutely no use at all. Arizona was THE most popular pediatrician in this area. Everyone used the blonde doctor with the excellent bedside manner to treat and doctor their children. She knew Callie trusted her, and Callie really did. But, the brunette was scared. She wanted more testing done besides what could be offered in Arizona's office. And, Callie was being an advocate for her child health...What's wrong with that?

"Okay, let's go." She replied. "Boys, you two go with your grandmothers, and please feed them both before you take them home." Arizona said. Grabbing Gabby's diaper bag Arizona followed her wife out of the office.

"Here's the antibiotics..." the nurse said, stopping as she looked at the Torres' leaving.

Arizona shook her head. "We're going to the E.R. Cindy. Just put it back." She replied back.

Callie sat in the back with Gabby as Arizona drove them over to the emergency room. It was only two blocks away. As they arrived, Callie headed straight for the triage area with their daughter.

"Dr. Robbins-Torres," the nurse on duty smiled. She knew the blonde very well. They both had children close in age and often chatted when Arizona came over to the hospital.

"Phoebe… we need to get Gabby seen, she had a seizure and her fever is 103.9 and she also has an ear infection." Arizona said.

The nurse looked curiously at the blonde doctor. Arizona was the one everyone went to. Why on earth was she bringing her daughter here, other than for the febrile seizure? She smiled slightly, "Sure, let me get you a paper to sign and I will get you..."

That was not soon enough for Callie. "I do not have time to sign any damn papers...I want to be placed in a room now. Not in a minute, NOW." The brunette glared at the nurse, who was shocked by Dr. Robbins-Torres' wife's agressiveness and abruptness. In fairness, could you blame Callie? Aren't all doctors and hospitals like this though… slow as Christmas...and often seem quite nonchalant, asking for paperwork to be signed.

Arizona smiled at the nurse and nodded her head. Yes, her wife meant business. This was Arizona's turf...the blonde doctors terrain. But, she was willing to step out of the way and let her wife run this show. Why? Because it didn't matter how Arizona said it, what she diagnosed it as, or what medicine she gave...Callie would question everything she did after seeing Gabby lying on that floor having that bad of a seizure. Callie would not be convinced that something wasn't majorly wrong with their daughter until more tests were run and another opinion was given. Arizona knew what to do and what the ER doctor here would do...Which was the same thing. But, she stepped back and let the brunette handle this.

Yes, some will say how unfair that is for Arizona to step aside when she was more qualified than an ER physician. Some would consider this as Callie running over her wife, where in theory, Arizona knew much more about babies than Callie. There are some that would even suggest that because this was Arizona's daughter, she needed to let someone else treat Gabby.

Some would argue the blonde doctor was being passed over, while others would feel it was best to get another opinion, a different set of eyes that didn't always see Gabby regularly. And then there are those, you know the ones...that just get pissed at the narrator because she always seems to be painting the brunette in an unfriendly light. Here's the thing, they're all good points to each and every one of those thoughts. And in some way, they are all correct.

"Right this way, Dr. Robbins," a new nurse came and walked them to ER room number three.

"Honey, you can lay her down if you want to." Arizona said, trying to take some stress from her wife.

Callie shook her head. She was not about to let Gabby get any length away from her.

"Dr. Robbins-Torres, Mrs. Torres," the ER doctor smiled. "So she had a seizure?" He asked.

Callie piped right up. "I want her to have X-rays, a scan, blood work. I want to know why this happened, and I don't want this to happen again."

The doctor nodded and looked over at Arizona. Yes, he had heard about Callie Torres. She was a straight forward person, but a hundred times worse when it came to her wife or kids.

"Yes ma'am, I understand. I would like to examine her if that is alright." He said, motioning for Callie to lay Gabby on the bed.

Callie stood and attempted lying Gabby down. As soon as she did, Gabby started to cry. Immediately, the brunette picked her back up. Protective mode didn't quite describe Callie this evening.

"Callie, she's going to cry and we have to look at her," Arizona said, encouraging her wife to place the child back down. "Why don't you lay on the bed with Gabby and Dr. Drew can evaluate her better, and she probably won't cry if you are holding her."

Callie agreed and took her wife's suggestion. Arizona had handled patients and mothers just like Callie before. This was not her first time. She was a seasoned doctor remember. Callie's concerns were valid especially considering their daughter's seizure. But, the mothers that are overwhelmed and fiercely protective, you handle those with a different way from the rest.

"This ear looks good," the doctor said encouragingly. Looking into the right ear, he made a noise and then said, "Um, I see the problem." As he looked with the otoscope, Gabby let out a scream and blood came from her right ear.

Arizona grabbed a paper towel and walked around to Gabby's right side. She knew immediately what had probably happened.

"What did you do?" Callie yelled. Gabby was crying, as her blonde mother wiped the blood.

The young doctor tried to explain..."Dr. Robbins...I just placed it in there, I didn't..."

Arizona took the otoscope from the young ER doctor and looked in Gabby's right ear herself. Yes, the doctor had apparently pressed a little too hard into the swollen ear canal and Gabby's ear drum was now perforated.

A perforated (ruptured) eardrum is a hole or tear in the eardrum. The eardrum is a thin, oval layer of tissue deep in the ear canal. The eardrum helps protect the delicate middle and inner ear from the outside, and it receives vibrations from the outer ear and transmits them to the small hearing bones of the middle ear. Because the eardrum is so thin, it can be ruptured or punctured. The hole can expose the middle and inner ear to damage or infection.

"It's perforated." Arizona said. "It was quite swollen, when you pressed the otoscope in, and you went too deep causing it burst." Arizona was annoyed and not very happy, but this was a colleague and she would handle this with him at a later time, not while her daughter was crying. But this is why she didn't want to go the ER. They don't work with children and things like this can happen sometimes.

Callie...now that's a whole different story on how she handled this. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You made this worse!" Callie was furious.

"I didn't mean..." he said with a shaky voice.

"I don't care what you excuse is..." Callie yelled. Arizona looked at Gabby and noticed her daughter was quieter.

"Callie, listen..." Arizona patted her wife on the leg. "She stopped crying."

Looking at Gabby, they noticed the blonde baby was quiet again, dozing off to sleep.

Why she quieted you ask? Simple...A perforated eardrum has several symptoms...General discomfort, Immediate sharp or intense pain, and Pain that suddenly gets better. Gabby's painful ear, although now perforated, felt much better. You see, the pain usually gets better, because the pressure is now relieved. At least this was true in Gabby's case.

Arizona felt she needed to control this situation. So, she did what she did best...After all, this is where she shined.

"I'm going to admit her, get a room ready." Arizona said. "And send me a nurse in here immediately," she ordered the younger doctor.

Within a few seconds, the red headed nurse walked in. "Dr. Robbins, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Jackie. I want an IV started with antibiotics, amoxocillin preferably. And, I am ordering steroids by IV as well for her ear. And, here's something I want added for her pain." Arizona said.

"And get a CT scan ordered," she said.

She was in full doctor mode now. Standing at the foot of the bed, Arizona scratched off several things she wanted ordered from the hospital pharmacy to go in Gabby's IV.

"Yes ma'am. And we are admitting her correct?" The nurse asked.

"Just for observation tonight." Arizona replied.

"Yes ma'am. I'm on it."

Half an hour later, the two mothers were headed up to the pediatric wing of the hospital. As soon as Arizona stepped off the elevator, everyone looked. She was well known and very popular here on this floor. Everyone loved Dr. Robbins-Torres.

Settling in, Callie rocked Gabby as Arizona injected several medications into their daughter's IV. The brunette watched as Arizona took her time. She moved around the room with practiced ease. Arizona was...experienced, well seasoned in her profession. And, Callie felt like she had made this whole situation worse.

"I should have listened to you." She said to Arizona. "This wouldn't have happened if I had just listened to you and stayed at your office." Callie was second guessing herself and the way she had handled Gabby's care. As parents, it's easy to look back and realize that a decision you made was not the best. But, in those times, you have to stop and think...you made that decision out of love and concern. That still counts for something.

Arizona nodded, never looking up. She agreed, they should have stayed at her office. It would have went just as well, maybe even more smoothly. Because now Gabby had a perforated eardrum. It was too late to press the rewind button. Can't go back, not now.

Dr. Watts walked in. "Arizona, you asked for me to come by and check your daughter?" This was the semi-retired doctor here at the hospital. Arizona had taken on many of his patients. Before her, he was the best there was.

"Yes. Gabby had a seizure. Her fever was 103.9, its much lower now. Her right ear upon inspection was infected, left is is clear. I have started her on amoxicillin, prednisone, alternating Motrin and Tylenol to keep her fever from spiking. I ordered a head CT, but it hasn't been done yet. I want you to look at her and see if I am missing anything, or if she needs any additional tests."

He nodded. Arizona asked for his opinion from time to time. They were working colleagues, and the older doctor liked the younger blonde version of himself. Arizona had his enthusiasm and zest for like. She had his love for children. And, she was a damn good doctor too.

As he examined Gabby, Callie stood back and watched. She had always heard about Dr. Watts, but hadn't met him. He exuded confidence and knowledge. One couldn't help but to take his word, whatever it was.

"Looks like a severe case of otitis media, with some effusion. The eardrum will heal. You have all the bases covered to looks like. I personally don't see where a head CT will show anything more, but, it might give you and your wife peace of mind. She will survive Dr. Robbins. She's in good hands."

Hearing that affirmation made Arizona smile. "Thanks," she said.

As soon as Dr. Watts left, the technicians were arriving to take Gabby for a CT scan. Again, not necessarily needed, but, it would certainly put Callie's fears to rest. That was what this whole trip to the hospital had been for, correct?

Gabbys lab results came back. Her blood sugar level was extremely high...300.

Gabby's hemoglobin (A1C) test was quite informative as well. This test indicates your child's average blood sugar level for the past two to three months. Specifically, the test measures the percentage of blood sugar attached to the oxygen-carrying protein in red blood cells (hemoglobin). An A1C level of 6.5 percent or higher on two separate tests indicates diabetes. Gabby's was well over seven.

"I think she has type one diabetes," Arizona said out loud in the hallway just outside the CT room. She was in shock. Gabby hadn't really exhibited any signs, except she was small. But, Arizona had attributed that to her being petit like her.

"Shes got what?" Callie asked.

"We'll repeat these tests again, but I know it's correct. I can't believe it. How did I miss this?" Arizona was experiencing some disbelief and guilt over not finding Gabby's diabetes earlier. But, in fairness, doctors miss things all the time. They miss their fair share of diagnosis...sometimes they should have been more observant, or listened to their patients better. And then sometimes, it really isn't anyone's fault because there were no real signs pointing to a specific illness. Doctors are human, just like you and I.

An hour later...Gabby was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Callie sat in the chair, and Arizona was lying on the couch. They had a large pediatric suite tonight thankfully.

"I can't believe she has diabetes," Callie said in a low voice.

It was dimly lit in the hospital room. The television was on, but placed on mute. Callie looked at her wife as she lay in the sofa. She knew Arizona was tired. But, she also knew Arizona. The blonde doctor...no matter how docile and calm she portrayed herself tonight, was inexplicably upset by Gabby's diagnosis. And, factor in the fact that she hadn't seen it coming. How did Arizona miss this?

"You were right it was a febrile seizure earlier, there were no other problems that caused it. You found the diabetes in the process...and that's a good thing. it's not your fault. You can't beat yourself up for that." Callie said again. Still no responses came from her wife. The rise and fall from Arizona's chest meant one thing...she too, like Gabby, had fallen asleep. Oh, but Callie couldn't sleep until this was resolved. She knew Arizona was beating herself up earlier.

"Please wake up, I need you Arizona." Callie shook her wife awake, rousing the blonde from a much needed rest.

"What's wrong?" Arizona said, sitting up slowly.

"I said it's not your fault that you missed this. How were you to know she had diabetes? You were right, tonight was just a really bad ear infection and a febrile seizure. But honey, you had no way of knowing Gabby was a diabetic," Callie replied. "I'm sorry I was so pushy earlier. And I want you to know that I do trust you. You are a great doctor."

"I know you trust me," Arizona smiled through her sleep state. "You are just like every other mother out there...you advocate for your child, push the limits and don't stop until you get what you want," she said.

"And, you're not the first mother I've ever encountered, and you won't be my last. But, you are doing what you should do. You would advocate for your child. It brings doctors out of their comfort zone and keeps us on our toes when parents hold a little pressure there. If you hadn't pushed me, I might not have found out she had diabetes for a while."

If one knew the truth, Arizona wasn't mad at all. She was eternally grateful for her wife and the mother of her children that forged ahead and didn't take no for an answer. Even if that meant she was to be questioned in the process. Because, sometimes, even the best doctors miss something.

"You're not mad?" Callie asked.

"Nope. I'm not mad Callie. Come here baby," Arizona said, sliding down on the couch. Stretching her arms out, she invited her wife to lay in front of her.

"This was not how I expected tonight to go," Callie chuckled, as Arizona wrapped her left arm around her waist.

Arizona laughed. "Me either, I thought for sure I was getting laid tonight," she teased. Their heated moment this morning in the office, it certainly would have given anyone that impression.

Callie smiled, closing her eyes. "Oh, you'll get laid when we get home, that I promise you." Callie pulled Arizona's arm a little tighter. "You are still the best doctor in the world." She whispered.

Arizona tightened her grip on Callie's hips. "Hmm... I don't know about that...but I know I have the best wife in the world."

Both drifted into a peaceful slumber as they lay together on the sofa. This evening had been an eventful one. Gabby would be fine. Children recover from these illnesses all the time. As for the diabetes...it would be a factor in Gabby's young life that she too, just like her blonde mother, would have to live with. Even with Arizona and Dr. Watts' assessment...there was something that they had inadvertently missed. And, that happens sometimes, even to the best of doctors. After all...they're only human.

A/N: So, Gabby has diabetes. Wonder how Callie will handle that?

I will see you all very soon! XOXO


	41. Much Too Much

"Much too Much"

"How do you know how much is too much? Too much too soon. Too much information. Too much fun. Too much love, or too much to ask of someone? When is it all just too much for us to bear?"

Two Weeks Later...

Things were going in the Robbins-Torres household. Going smoothly you ask? Well, one couldn't say that exactly. Gabby was feeling much better. Arizona had a consult arranged with an ENT in the area. The doctor felt that Gabby would make a full recovery with the eardrum. She had perked up, the antibiotics and steroids Arizona had given her seemed to help the five month old tremendously. It was almost healed...much better than two weeks ago. Two weeks...a lot can happen in two weeks.

Callie was very protective of her daughter after this seizure. And, adding in the diagnosis of juvenile diabetes, the brunette definitely wasn't taking any chances. Precautions and preemptive measures were put into place.

Callie was afraid she would miss a call from her mother or Barbara, so she added on an extra cell phone, just for them to reach her at. Sometimes the brunette's like stayed clogged with phone calls. She wanted a free line for them to use in case of any emergency with Gabby.

Then came the special diets. She and Arizona had researched and Gabby was placed on certain foods...sweets were taken complete away, even from the boys. And, you know how that scenario went...

"We don't have anything to eat in this house!" Monty exclaimed. His hands raised up, motioning towards the heavens...this was ridiculous.

"I will starve to death," he said, further explaining his point to anyone who would listen. Don't worry...there was one that was listening.

"You will not starve to death. You eat three meals a day and have healthy snacks in between. So...no son, you won't starve." Callie responded.

It was a "new way of eating" that she and Arizona had introduced to their children, and to themselves. Well, Arizona already ate healthy. She too had diabetes. But, because of Gabby now having it, they decided it was best if everyone in the house changed the way they ate.

"More healthy," Monty said, rolling his eyes as he looked into the cabinet. This was too much...much too much. He and Gavin had enough of this nonsense. What was wrong with their mothers?

"What did you say?" Callie asked, her right hand in her hip. She stopped cutting the celery she was preparing for the boys snack and waited for Monty to answer. She picked up on his sarcastic tone, although she didn't hear the words he said.

Now, most children would have said..."nothing," and went in about this business. Oh, but not Monty. He was his own person, remember? Would he ever learn?

"Me and Gavin are tired of this. We want our food back. We don't want to eat this crap anymore. We hate celery. We hate carrots. We hate broccoli and cabbage. We want cookies, Doritos, donuts...anything but this. Ain't that right Gavin?"

Poor Monty...he'd had all he could stand. Two weeks of healthy eating had almost made him unbearable at this moment. What does a brother have to do to get some food around here, he thought. And, he expressed it, as always...in true Monty Torres style.

Gavin nodded. He was sitting at the bar, waiting on the crunchy celery sticks that he was trying to prepare himself to eat. Oh, he could just puke if he ate another one. He agreed with Monty one hundred percent. He would have to back his brother on this...one hundred percent. But, he wasn't as brave as his little brother...he wasn't going to say anything...just nod. It was safer that way. After all, Monty would often talk his way into more trouble than out of it.

"Et tu brute?" Callie asked, looking at Gavin. It seemed her oldest that was the more reserved, quieter one, had switched sides. Interesting, she thought as she looked at him.

"Huh?" Gavin replied. Had the celery and carrot sticks gone to his mother's head causing brain damage? She wasn't speaking English or Italian. Is this what eating bird food did to you?

Callie smiled. Oh the life with boys. But she would not trade them for anything in the world. Her children were her heart. But, as most parents, their child sometimes got on their nerves.

"Seriously, we gotta talk about this food thing," Monty continued.

Once again, Callie smiled and looked up at her son. Her perfect shaped brows raised in a conspicuous manner. And, she continued to chop away, saying nothing.

"You know what, I'm talking to Mom about this," Monty fussed, stepping away from the kitchen to grab a phone.

Callie looked over at Gavin. He sat quietly. He knew Arizona was fully on board and had actually been the one to come up with this idea of healthy eating.

A few minutes passed and Monty came back. "She don't answer," he said. "Please, let me have one cookie. Just one. I will wash your car for a cookie."

Desperation is a bad feeling. It can cause you to give up almost any and everything important to you, in order to get what you want or need. It can cost you to give up and do chores like, washing cars. Desperate times...Desperate feelings...Desperate measures.

Callie placed the celery and carrots with ranch dressing in the middle of the bar. Gabby was siting in her high chair, snacking away on something that looked absolutely gross Monty thought. At least they didn't feed him that.

"So, eat two carrot and two celery sticks, and I will give you both ONE chocolate chip cookie."

Monty looked at Callie and then at the plate of orange and green food. And, he gave in. As he and Gavin chomped away, Callie opened a "locked" drawer and pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies. Placing one each on their plate, she then put the bag back and pressed the lock. She didn't think Gavin was looking, and she put the tiny key back inside a top cabinet. She was very inconspicuous when she did it, but he saw it.

Monty looked at Gavin and smiled. He saw it too. Well, the gig was up. Callie had given up her secret hiding place to the infamous drawer of goodies. And, you all know what that meant in the future.

Three hours later, Arizona came home. She was tired. She was drained. Callie had a meeting today and left Gabby with Barbara through lunchtime.

Arizona too had take in an overprotective spirit. Since this started with Gabby, the blonde doctor would come home during her lunch break or drive to her mom's house, wherever Gabby was at, and check on the blonde baby girl. Not just most days...everyday. It wasn't that far of a drive, but, one could easily grow tired of the situation quickly. Especially Barbara Robbins. She hated to see her daughter and daughter in law wear themselves out. And today at lunchtime was no exception...

Flashback to Lunchtime...

"Honey, she is fine," Barbara said.

"Mom I'm just checking on her." Arizona said, picking her daughter up.

Barbara shook her head. She knew Arizona and Callie were both concerned. They had every right to be. Who wouldn't be concerned? But, it was getting much to much. The two mothers were obsessing over Gabby and that was not healthy either. There has to be a balance.

Arizona fed Gabby and the two played. Sitting on the floor with Gabby, she tried to encourage her daughter to crawl. But, nothing happened. She and Callie had worked with their daughter, and she would scoot on her bottom a little, but never would she crawl.

"Have you eaten anything Arizona?" Barbara asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. She was too busy today to stop and eat, she thought. That would one day catch up with her if she didn't take time for herself.

Ten minutes until one, Arizona left her mother's home. "Mommy loves you princess," Arizona said, hugging Gabby tighter. Sometimes, when she wasn't too busy, she took Gabby to work with her. But today could not be one of those days. She was too busy.

Arizona left feeling sad. She felt guilty about her daughter having the same condition as she did. She knew the challenges Gabby would face. The struggle to keep up with the demands of her disease. So Arizona had decided that, from this day forward, she would make it her mission to assure Gabby the best of care. She would put her needs aside and her daughter's at the forefront.

But, was that the best idea? Was that the wisest decision? Arizona already her plate loaded with private practice. How would wearing herself down in the process help? Would Arizona let herself and her condition go, slacking off in the process of being so sure that Gabby's health was her sole priority?

End of Flashback

Thirty minutes later...Sitting around the table eating dinner, Callie brought up Monty and Gavin's concerns for starvation from earlier.

"So apparently, we don't feed our children and have no food in the house. They are tired of it and demand for a change. Am I right guys? Here is the woman you wanted to speak with, tell her your concerns."

Arizona raised her brows. She waited for their complaints and concerns. But, surprisingly, they said nothing. Well, Monty did finally speak.

"We're good," he said.

Gavin looked at Callie. She was no fool. She knew something was up. So, he chimed in. Gavin was the more trusted of the two brothers and he could always defuse most situations when he intervened.

"We talked about it and you are both right. We all need to eat healthy. Me and Monty will try and do better. We're sorry mama about giving you a hard time. Right Monty?"

Once again, Gavin had a certain charm to him as well. Please don't dismiss that. If only he were telling the truth...that's the problem here tonight.

"Yep. So very sorry," Monty said, nodding his head. Oh, were they ever the biggest decievers. Or, where they?

The truth was, they were just being nice because they now knew where Callie kept the key to the locked drawer with the cookies and snacks. And, they had talked. When she or Arizona were not looking, they planned to sneak treats. Sounded feasible to them. What do you think? Come on, haven't we all done something like that before? No? Well, maybe it was just me.

The real question was, did Callie know what they were up to? What do you think? The brunette studied her son's' innocence carefully. But, Arizona let it fly right over her head.

"I am proud of you both. I knew mama and I could trust you two to get onboard with this," Arizona smiled. But, was she really fooled like you think she was?

Dishwashing was something that Gavin and Monty did on Monday and Wednesday nights. They both hated it, but when do kids ever love chores? Arizona felt it was good for them and her wife agreed. So, yep...every Monday and Wednesday, they cleaned the kitchen after their dinner.

While they washed, Monty climbed in the top cabinet to look for they key. They were both quietly giggling, both with a very bad motive behind the smiles they displayed to their mothers.

"We should do this every night. Washing dishes I mean. We could eat snacks everyday then," Gavin whispered to his brother.

"Where is it?" Monty said, frustrated that he could not locate the key.

"You can't find it?" Gavin asked.

"No," Monty replied, rummaging through the cereal boxes above the microwave. He was standing in the counter top in his socks, leaning over, digging for the prized key. The key to unlock their wild side. We've all hunted and searched for a key like that haven't we? No? Is it still just me?

"Look behind the fruity pebbles," Gavin suggested. Looking from his brother and back to the sink, Gavin heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"They're coming, hurry up!" Gavin said. Apparently he spooked his brother.

Monty turned to quick to see who was walking in the kitchen and he slipped off the counter. But, don't worry...his mama knew exactly what was going on in here. And, as always, she was right on time.

Monty fell into Callie's arms as the brunette mother swooped in and caught her son.

"Busted!" Callie said as she held Monty. Her face was one of seriousness, but underneath the external countenance, she was amused by their antics.

"I guess you two are looking for the key?" Callie asked, placing Monty on the ground.

They nodded...they were...busted.

Holding the key in her hand, she showed them the object of their affections. Within reach, yet so far away. Frustrating to say the least.

Callie began, "I hate to break it to you both but you are..."

"Callie look!" Arizona yelled. She and Gabby were in the living room and Gabby was having a moment.

Gabby was crawling! It was the first time...and she was actually crawling around. Grabbing her phone, Callie began videotaping their daughter as she made her way around the living room. There was no stopping Gabby Torres now.

"This is too much!" Arizona said cheerfully. She and Callie were smiling and laughter was surrounding the room as they watched their daughter. All the hard work, it had finally paid off. But, we all know, Gabby was going to do it. She was going to crawl. She just has to wait until she was ready.

Monty and Gavin, knowing the brunette was about to ground them earlier, walked in and saw their sister.

"I think we should celebrate," Monty suggested.

"Callie cut her eyes. She knew her son, and knew him well. He just wanted another damn cookie.

"Well, maybe we will give Gabby a sugar free cookie," she smiled. Yes, it was meant to jab her child.

He smiled back. "You are too much." Monty said. He copied Arizona's assessment and her words for the brunette. She often told Callie she was too much sometimes.

"Much too much," Callie said with a smile. "Just like you."

"When you're a kid, it's Halloween candy. You hide it from your parents and you eat it until you get sick. In college, it's the heavy combo of youth, tequila and well... you know. As a surgeon, you take as much of the good as you can get because it doesn't come around nearly as often as it should. Because good things aren't always what they seem. Too much of anything, even love, is not always a good thing."

A/N: UP NEXT: "My Favorite Mistake"


	42. My Favorite Mistake

"My Favorite Mistake"

"The thing about plans is they don't take into account the unexpected, so when we're thrown a curve ball, whether its in the O.R. or in life, we have to improvise. Of course, some of us are better at it than others. Some of us just have to move on to plan B, and make the best of it. And sometimes what we want is exactly what we need. But sometimes, sometimes what we need is a new plan."

Valentines Day...The day of Love. Valentine's Day is a time when people show feelings of love, affection and friendship. It is celebrated in many ways worldwide and falls on February 14 each year. Many people around the world celebrate Valentine's Day in some form or fashion. Some people take their loved ones for a romantic dinner at a restaurant while others may choose this day to propose or get married. Many people give cards, chocolates, jewelry or flowers, particularly roses, to their partners or admirers on Valentine's Day. What would your ideal Valentine's Day be?

Arizona had a plan. She made reservations at a romantic restaurant on Lake Tahoe for dinner tonight. She had these plans made weeks ago. She was so excited, as was Callie. Afterwards, the blonde doctor wanted to go dancing. She had lots of plans, but as we know, plans can change.

Flowers... they are the signature of Valentines. They have become a symbolism of expression in today's society. Sending roses on Valentine's Day is classic. Roses are the traditional way to say I love you. There are many colors of roses but the most traditional, the most sought after is the red rose. Red symbolizes love, beauty, courage, respect, and romantic love.

"I've got a delivery for a Dr. Robbins-Torres." Two dozen red roses were sent to Arizona's office around ten o'clock. Wonder who sent those? As usual, Arizona was busy seeing patients. The flowers were left on her desk with the attached card, waiting to be discovered.

"All right Kayden, it looks like you have a sinus infection. We're going to do Augmentin and nose spray, to help you breathe better. I want you to take Motrin or Tylenol for your fever. You should feel better in a couple of days, but if you're not better by Monday make an appointment to come back in and see me."

"Can Gavin come over to my house this weekend?" The seven-year-old patient asked. He and Gavin were very close friends, and always enjoyed spending time with one another.

"Let me get with Callie and we'll see what we can get figured out OK?" Arizona replied.

Stepping out of Kayden's room, Arizona had the rare opportunity of a ten minute break. It was short but much needed this morning. Walking into her office she smiled. It was a usual occurrence on Valentine's Day to receive red roses. And once again, her wife had not failed.

Taking a whiff of the red flowers, she giggled. Spinning the vase around she saw there was a note, a card. Callie was very well-known for her Valentine's Day cards and notes expressing her love. Sometimes her words came in a poem, sometimes a paragraph, but this, oh this one time...time a single sentence was enough to convey her feelings.

"The only thing I want to do this Valentines Day is you."

See you tonight,

Callie

Arizona laughed. Her wife really was too much sometimes. There was never a dull moment with Callie Torres and Arizona liked it that way.

Sending a quick text to her wife, thanking her for the flowers, Arizona grabbed a couple of patient charts and headed back into the hallway.

Valentines Day at school is always a source of fun. Today there were two parties the brunette had to attend at Lake Tahoe School, one for Gavin and one for Monty. Callie was on the committee and had to serve at both of the boys parties today.

Things had changed around Lake Tahoe School since Blair passed away. Monty's class now had a new teacher...a tall guy, with dark hair, and a wonderful personality.

"Mrs. Torres it's good to see you. Thanks for coming and helping us out today," Monty's teacher said.

"Well I'm happy that I could help Mr. Hannah," Callie smiled, placing the chocolate iced brownies on the table.

With both valentines parties happening at the same time, the brunette hadto travel from one wing of the school or the other. Spending approximately twenty minutes at each party, Callie shuffled between both classrooms. She snapped a couple of photos of each party so that she and Arizona could add them to the boys scrap book.

"Hi Callie, Arizona didn't make it today?" Ethan's mom asked.

"No, she had a full patient load today so she didn't get to come," Callie replied, taking yet another group picture.

"Oh that's too bad. I was talking with my friend Heather the other day. You know she works in Arizona's office as the receptionist. She said she really loved working with your wife, she's so nice."

"I'll be sure to tell Arizona that...I appreciate that. We think a lot of Heather to," Callie said.

The two moms chatted for a while, as the kids played on the playground. Callie looked at her watch. She had approximately fifteen more minutes before school was out for the day. So, she decided to wait around and let the boys finish their recess time.

As she and a couple of other mothers continued talking, the brunettes cell phone rang.

"Are you serious? You have got to be kidding me? Do you know what tonight is?" She said, questioning the other voice on the other end of the line. Tonight was valentines, she had plans...special plans with her wife, and she had no intention of putting those plans aside for some stupid meeting.

"We've hit a snag, and I am so sorry but your presence is required at this meeting," her lawyer said.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Callie asked.

"Well, I guess it can, but that'll delay the Torres Group taking over Amerus for another week or so. The deadline to have everything turned in is tonight by midnight," he replied.

Waiting until tomorrow...That was not a good thing. The process of acquiring Amerus through the Torres Group had taken a very long time, many months actually. Any further delays would continue pushing things back further and further...and Callie didn't need or want that to happen.

"All right I can be there in three hours, how long do you think this is going to take?" The brunette asked.

"Maybe two hours at the most, three tops," he said. "But, I'm not making any promises."

Well that just ruined Valentines didn't it? And Arizona had all of these special plans, plans that she had arranged weeks before, and now Callie had to change those plans. The thing about changing plans is that we don't take into account the unexpected. How would Arizona feel about spending valentines night, alone?

Alone, you ask? Why would Arizona have to be alone tonight? Couldn't she and Callie just celebrate valentines in California tonight? Couldn't the kids stay with one of their grandmothers while they traveled overnight? Well, to be honest the blonde doctor did not have to be alone tonight, but Callie knew that there was no way Arizona would agree to leaving Gabby.

After dropping the boys off at home, the brunette drove to her wife's office. These meetings were not always as quick as the lawyers would lead you to believe.. after all the lawyer did say he would make no promises. Therefore Callie felt the need to pack an overnight bag, just in case. She had to tell Arizona that plans had changed and she would be going to California tonight. And, she dreaded that more than the trip itself. Callie knew her wife would be disappointed.

Catching the blonde doctor in between patient rooms, Callie pulled her wife off to the side.

"What? Why?" Arizona asked.

"Everything has to be finalized by midnight tonight, I called Tom to see if there was anything he could help me with, but everything requires my signature. So I am stuck, I have no choice, I have got to go to California tonight. I am so sorry sweetie." Callie said.

"You could come with me," the brunette smiled.

Arizona shook her head, "You know I cannot leave Gabby. We'll just celebrate another night I guess," Arizona smiled back. But her smile was not to her eyes, no dimples today...she was very, very disappointed. If only Arizona would just go with Callie, ease up, let go of a little bit of worry over the blonde baby, but she just could not do it.

Callie felt terrible about this but really what other choice did she have? Maybe she could get through in time and flyback tonight. But, it's still ruined Valentines either way.

Arizona looked out her office window and picked up the phone as Callie was walking along the sidewalk. Watching the brunette close the door to her SUV, she replied to the voice on the other end of the line. "I need to cancel my reservation for tonight. It's under Dr. Arizona Robbins."

Arriving at the airport, Callie walked toward her plane. Head down, saddened heart...she couldn't bear to leave...it's Valentine's Day. You are supposed to spend that day with the person you love. Not in California by yourself. As she boarded the plane, she looked out the window, staring.

Five o'clock… Quitting time… Don't you like the sound of that? Arizona normally did but, not tonight. Tonight, she would go home...dateless. But, that was her choice, remember? She chose to stay, she really couldn't blame anyone but herself for her misery.

Arizona walked out of her office and to her escalade. "Bye. See you Monday." The blonde doctor waved to some of her staff as they all dispersed to their cars. It was Thursday, and she had given everyone tomorrow off.

They had a long week, everyone was tired. They needed an extended weekend. You know, come to think of it, this would have been a perfect little getaway vacation for her and Callie in California this Valentines weekend. But once again, she let her fears of the sick little Gabby take over her mind.

Climbing into her SUV, Arizona adjusted herself in the seat. Pressing the button, she started the vehicle. After reaching for and buckling her seat belt, she took her right hand to adjust the rear view mirror. Those things always seem to never be adjusted properly.

Pressing down slightly, she looked into the mirror. The face...the fright of a passenger that she didn't know was there, caused her to scream..."Oh God!"

Up Next: "Desire"


	43. Desire

"Desire"

"Too often, the thing you want most is the one thing you can't have. Desire leaves us heartbroken, it wears us out. Desire can wreck your life. But as tough as wanting something can be. The people who suffer the most, are those who don't know what they want..."

"Callie!" Arizona screamed. "God...I think I almost died," Arizona sighed, releasing a breath. The brunette was sitting in the backseat of her Cadillac Escalade, unannounced. Wouldn't you have been scared too?

Callie laughed. "Gotta keep ya on your toes." She found this moment absolutely priceless. If only she had videoed it, she thought. Monty would have loved to have seen this.

"That's not funny," The blonde argued. It was times like this that Callie and Monty were most alike in their personalities. Never trust either one of those two, Arizona thought to herself as she sat there, holding her chest. She was trying to catch her breath. That was quite a frightening experience.

"A little bit it is...It is funny..." the brunette snorted. Arizona may not have found it funny, but Callie found it hilarious. Laughing, she asked the blonde, "You finished for the day?"

Arizona quipped, "No, I just came to my car to get the shit scared out of me."

Callie's laughter ceased. The smile slid from her tanned face. It wasn't funny now, was it? The sweet blonde doctor could be a smartass too.

"Okay...I'm sorry I scared you," Callie resigned. But, it was kind of funny, don't you think? No? Is it always just me here?

"Forgiven...but, don't ever do that again," Arizona said, pointing her finger at the brunette. No, it wasn't funny. Then, Arizona suddenly thought about her wife's presence and said, "Wait, why are you here? You were scheduled to leave an hour ago."

Callie smiled. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Callie… I've already told you I don't need to leave…"

Interrupting the blonde doctor, Callie said, "I am not taking no for an answer. Your bags are already packed and we are heading straight to the airport. You can go peacefully...or..."

"Or... if I refuse?" Arizona asked.

"You won't refuse… You couldn't refuse me if you tried." The brunette's confidence was what had always attracted the blonde doctor in the past, and tonight...that was no exception.

Three hours later… Callie is in the middle of a meeting and Arizona sat beside her in the board room. Arizona listened to the lawyers talk and waited for her wife to finish. Meetings like this are often boring and can get quite lengthy. Arizona blew out a long breath, this wasn't exactly the romantic evening she had planned, but it was better than being alone she guessed. She texted her mother and Carmela about their children as the meeting continued to progress at a snails pace. Yes, she knew in the back of her mind, that all three children were well, but once again, since Gabby's illness, Arizona just could not let go of some of the guilt and protectiveness. But, wouldn't most mother's be that way after such a frightening experience and having a child with an ongoing illness?

Finally, an hour and a half later, they exited the building. Hand in hand, the two wives made their way into the limo. As they climbed inside and took their seat, Callie asked, "Room service?"

It was late...most restaurants here in California were probably nearly closed or were booked solid for the night. And, they were both tired, but the brunette knew that her wife needed to eat. Arizona had been skipping meals, Callie couldn't ever catch her wife, but she almost knew Arizona was guilt of not taking care of herself as religiously as she should.

Arizona agreed to Callie's suggestion, "Room service it is."

Fish, asparagus, potatoes with garlic seasoning...All prepared especially for the couple in room 502. It was a delicious meal, and they didn't even have to leave the comfort and sanctuary of their hotel room. As soon as they were finished eating their meal, Arizona walked to the table beside the door. In her purse was...a letter. A hand written letter explaining exactly how she felt about her wife.

Callie had moved onto the sofa after they left the dining table. She had a bottle of tequila in her hand and was taking some slow sips. The dishes on the table would wait until the morning. Tonight was about them...Valentine's Night. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Arizona coming with a piece of paper in her hand...she too had something for her blonde wife. The small, simple sentence on the card that was pinned to the red roses this morning...that was only a tease. Her true words, her expression of how she felt, it was written down for her wife as well and located in her brief case.

"I have something for you," Arizona smiled. Handing Callie the piece of paper, folded perfectly with one simple crease...she waited for her wife to read the contents of what she felt was the inner most thoughts of her heart and mind.

Callie smiled. Reaching into her brief case sitting on the coffee table. Pulling her own letter out, it was typed on Callie's personal stationary and sealed with a gold stamp. Very elegant...very sophisticated.

They're called Love Letters...They do all sorts of things to young hearts. A love letter is a romantic way to express feelings of love in written form. Love can be expressed in a myriad of different methods, but the most timeless and most treasured will always remain the classic love letter. Couldn't the world use a few more love letters?

Callie started reading...and a tear fell from her eyes as she read the sweet words written by her wife on Valentine's Day...

Dear Callie,

There have been times in my life when I have wondered, what good did I do to deserve a wife like you. The answer is as real and simple as it gets. God gave you to me, he did. There is no other explanation for it. You are the dream that came true and I cannot begin to express in words how lucky I feel to have found you and have you in my life.

I still remember the moment we saw each other for the first time, all I could think of was how good you looked and that instant spark of attraction that we both felt was like magic. Since that day, every day with you has been a constant revelation and the happiness and joy that I have felt with you in my life is incomparable. Thank you for turning out to be exactly what I needed, what I was hoping for in a wife. You have never failed me, not once, and I love and appreciate you for that. I feel like many times I have fallen short, but I want you to know, I love you, and I always will. We have found our happy ever after, thank you for giving me that.

I Love You With All My Heart,

Arizona

Callie wiped her eyes, she was too overcome with emotion to say anything. No one had ever been as sweet, as kind, as loving as Arizona. And, no one ever would. She handed Arizona the letter, and with a smile, she said, "I love you too baby. I don't even know what to say..." Callie said, sniffling.

Arizona took the letter in her hand and looked back at her wife. "You don't need to say anything. I think...we're saying it through these letters," she smiled.

Opening Callie's letter, the brunette's initials...the signature trademark stamp at the top of the letter caught Arizona's eyes. This was her wife...sexy, smart, and very sophisticated. And, incredibly romantic. As she scanned the first sentence, she knew she was in for a moment that would capture her thoughts, taking her to another place, away from everyone and everything. Callie's letters always made her feel that way...

Dear Arizona,

They say true love happens only once in a lifetime. When I met you, I knew I had to have you in my life. Your smile, your face, the softness in your voice...it was and is still intoxicating. The days we spend together...the years we have had and will continue to expand upon...it makes me believe that in fact, true love is the kind that happens only once to us. And having that kind of love in my life...It makes me thankful. I am thankful for every single day that I have had with you...and that I will continue to have. Our future is so bright. You have always been there for me no matter what, and at the end of each and every tiring day, it is you whom I want to come back home to. It is you that makes me feel complete. It is you who fills my heart with all the wonders and joys of the world.

I am yours now and for all eternity,

Callie

Touch is the most important of the five senses when it comes to love. Embracing the one you love...touching their body...you touch their soul too. "I love you so much honey," Arizona said as she held her wife in a warm, tight embrace.

"Me too," Callie said, as she cried. It was an emotional Valentine's night...and one that they would remember for years to come.

An hour later...Arizona turned the lights off. The room was illuminated by the soft light of the full moon. It was too perfect. Callie gently grabbed Arizona's hand and the blonde reached out, feeling the brunette's soft skin, already tantalized by her touch, as she joined Callie in bed. True to Callie's word, the bed was very comfortable. Callie had made statements about the unbelievable softness. A soft white down comforter smelling like clean laundry greeted Arizona, as well as Callie's amazing body, already naked and now lying next to hers.

Oh, Arizona, I've waited all night for this," the brunette gushed. Callie's honest and genuine excitement, her ingenuous forthrightness, was so refreshing. Callie had packed a short silk nightie for Arizona and the blonde had changed into it moments ago. As to what she packed for herself...nothing. She didn't need anything to wear to bed tonight...neither of them did really. Clothes only get in the way. But, the brunette had a thing for her wife to be in something soft and silky...and this little number Arizona had on was just fitting for tonight.

"Me too baby...I love you so much. I can't wait to make love to you, to feel your skin, I can't wait to taste you," Arizona husked in her wifes ear. She knew exactly what to say, what would spark Callie's libido.

As they embraced, exploring each others' bodies for what felt like the first time, Arizona was hypnotized with pleasure at the touch of Callie's incredibly smooth and soft skin. She kept showering the brunette with compliments, touching Callie's arms, hair, and back, with the worshipful reverence of a devotee before her goddess.

"Callie...your hair smells so good...like summertime, and your lips are so soft, I could kiss them all night," Arizona said, as she wrapped her leg around her wife's hips.

Running her slim fingers through Callie's dark hair as the brunette lay next to her, Arizona smiled as Callie groaned at her touch. It was desire...the desire to be taken completely, uninhibited...unrestrained from any obligations or decisions tonight. Tonight was all about them. It was so arousing thinking that such a simple action turned Callie on so much. Arizona's touch had such power over the brunette.

Slipping a finger against her wife's soft folds, Arizona teased...building the brunette's already ravenous desire. Arizona could feel Callie urgently pressing against her thigh. It was torture to ignore it, but she wanted things to be perfect before she went for her true goal. Gently, she pulled Callie's face towards hers and kissed her wife's lips softly, passionately. They pulled each other in tighter. The caressing, the kissing, their passion, it was all incredible...it always was. No time or periods of separation ever changed that for them.

"You have the best lips," Callie husked, taking Arizona's bottom lip into her own, sucking it gently. The blond's lips were so soft. Callie's lips on Arizona's were a perfect fit, as though they had been made for each other.

The blonde's eyes rolled back into her head with pleasure. She too was aching with desire. Their bodies fit together like yin and yang. They had instant chemistry. It was so natural being with Callie. No shyness, no doubts, no self-consciousness. Freedom to be yourself...expressing the gentlest of touches to the hardest of thrusts...Callie was an uninhibited lover, and Arizona loved that about her wife.

Arizona kissed Callie over and over. The brunette moaned, and when the blonde pulled away Callie said, "Oh my god, you're so fucking sexy."

A tanned hand began peeling back the thin material that could almost be described as panties...Callie pushed the barely there lace material over her wife's perfectly shaped bottom. Down between Arizona's legs, she ached with desire, because she felt exactly the same way as Callie. She too thought her wife was so fucking sexy.

Callie was a bit giggly from the tequila she had earlier while sitting on the sofa. She was not drunk by any means...just slightly buzzed.

Arizona smiled at her wife's current state. She adored and admired how secure the brunette was with herself, how she embraced life, and fact that Callie simply didn't care how she came across. Callie Torres did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and lived a life that most people would only dream of living. And, she lived that life with Arizona.

Callie melted under the blonde's spell. She was sweet, silly, sexy, funny, hot... and, amazing in bed. After a while of very intense foreplay, Arizona was ready to give Callie a night she would never forget. Climbing on top of the brunette, straddling her from above, she took her nightie off slowly, teasing Callie.

C-cup breasts bounced perfectly for for the brunette when it came off. "Oh my god, your breasts are amazing," Callie said, as if it were the first time she had viewed them.

"They're just perfect." Callie smiled as she felt their velvety softness.

Arizona touched her nipples and played with them to put on a little show for her wife, coaxing them to hardness. She leaned down to the brunette's beautiful face as Callie held her soft, natural breasts in her hands, and skillfully played with the blonde's nipples. Arizona moaned and licked her lips. Kissing Callie slowly, she worked her way up the brunette's neck, revealing a little bit of tongue with each kiss.

Callie let out a shuddering breath, her hands moving up to Arizona's shoulders, to pull the blonde closer.

Tanned hands moved over to rub at her wife's toned thighs, the other one moving up her hips and around to her back, rubbing it and massaging it as she trailed kisses down Arizona's neck, to her collarbone, and to her exposed cleavage, letting her tongue slip in between Arizona's breasts. Callie was starting to slowly push her wife back, onto the soft mattress, and she wanted no protests from her wife. Callie wanted to take control again tonight. But, the blonde wife was having none of that.

"No...I'm in charge tonight." Arizona smiled, with a certain seriousness in her voice. She swiftly took a hold of Callie with her toned arms and pushed the brunette forcefully onto her back. She straddled Callie, kissing her face, then softly suckling her breasts, before she started to inch down between the brunette's legs.

Callie let out shaky breaths as Arizona's hands moved over her tanned thighs, parting them for her hand as she kept kissing the skin on Callie's neck and below it, her lips moving down and pressing butterfly kisses on her nipple while her hand moved to gently rub and toy with the other breast gently. Arizona's hand moved up higher between Callie's legs, gently rubbing the outside the brunette's wet center and smiling when she heard Callie let out a whimper.

"Mmm...Arizona..."

The blonde's mouth wrapped around Callie's nipple, starting to suck on it as her other hand started to grow a bit more aggressive, groping the tender flesh in her hand while her other kept rubbing over Callie's slit, letting out soft moans of her own as she felt up her body, lifting up her mouth to whisper about how sexy Callie was.

"You are so soft...your body feels amazing Callie," Arizona whispered. "I can't wait to fuck you."

She teased Callie's clit with her finger and the brunette's breath hitched. Arizona never stopped teasing Callie as she spoke to her, her hands still working her body, watching as the brunette languidly moved underneath her hands, slowly getting turned on by her gentle feeling up.

She moved her mouth to Callie's, giving her a passionate, gentle kiss, and she started moving her lips down her body, between her breasts, down her stomach, all the way to the brunette's heated core.

The brunette's mind raced, her breath quickening as she realized what was about to happen. Callie was already dripping wet with desire and couldn't wait for her wife's tongue to consume her most sensitive spot. Arizona kissed her inner thighs. Callie was sure Arizona could feel the heat of her pussy on her face. Then, the blonde shocked Callie by blowing air gently onto her clit.

"Oh god..." Callie moaned. Gripping the bedsheet tightly, her body was convulsing. Arizona kept teasing Callie, kissing, touching with her fingers on my inner thighs, massaging the brunette everywhere except where she wanted Arizona's touch, getting oh-so-close to Callie's slit, but not too close, making the brunette feel like no one ever had.

Finally, Arizona's soft, wet tongue appeared in between Callie's slit ever so gently. Immediately the brunette was at her wife's mercy. She felt high, hypnotized. Arizona knew exactly what she was doing. She licked and she sucked and she flicked with the flawless amount of pressure. The blonde's tongue felt like utter magic.

Paralyzed at the talented Arizona was displaying tonight...as she was at licking her clit, Callie couldn't make any sounds at first. The blonde wife switched up her movement with different tongue actions that Callie never knew were possible. The way she did those figure eights, or writing the alphabet with her tongue, or whatever she did, Callie had to admit it was the best oral experience she had ever had in her entire life. It was impeccable.

"Oh, Arizona..." Callie called out, her hands wrapped up in blonde locks as she looked down at her wife between her legs. Pushing the blonde deeper...she panted as she felt her impending orgasm approaching. Arizona looked up and locked eyes with her wife. She smiled, and continued her assault on Callie's heated member. She had learned a few tricks from the brunette over the years.

Callie finally mustered a gasp. The blonde wife knew exactly what made her feel good. Slowly, but not sloppily, her tongue lapped the entire edge of Callie's pussy up until she reached the tip of the brunette's clit, softly flicking the end of it. It was just soft enough to avoid too much stimulation. Arizona was an artist, and Callie, her canvas.

"Baby, please...deeper, please go deeper," Callie moaned, her head thrown back onto the pillow as she held Arizona in place.

Callie's brain was melting beneath the salacious heat of what was happening. "Oh God, right there..." she cried out.

The brunette moaned, gasped, and groaned as Arizona changed the shape of her tongue so it covered the bottom end of Callie's clit and the majority of her slit. Determined, she flattened her tongue and moved her head side to side, slowly, then picking up speed. This was Callie's weakness, and she finally lost it. A few more laps and licks, Arizona's hot, wet tongue wide met at the edge of her wife's hole, where Callie was throbbing. Callie was unable to speak or think. Her brain had succumbed to the pleasure Arizona was giving her.

As she could feel herself climbing higher, nearing her climax, Callie was certain she was headed to the land of no return.

"Oh Fuck...Arizona!" The brunette cried out, moaning louder and louder. "God, Yes...fuck me with your tongue baby."

Arizona responded by moving her face even further, faster, harder, using her talented tongue and fingers inside Callie's delicate vagina to rub her wife's G-Spot.

"Oh my god, I'm going to come, Arizona!" Callie cried out.

Suddenly, she hit that amazing peak that felt absolutely mind-blowing. Callie was coming and had no idea she could climb that high. Slowly, her entire body convulsed, feeling the long and incredible buildup, higher and higher, and she roared. Flailing in uncontrollable ecstasy, the brunette experienced several spasms and clitoral orgasms in a row.

Collapsing in a state of bliss, Callie lay on the bed after her orgasm completely spent. Feeling somewhat incapacitated, she continued panting. She felt heavy, like she couldn't move; her heartbeat at an all-time high, numb with pleasure. Arizona was grinning ear to ear, adorably. Callie finally snapped out of my comatose state and felt a carnal hunger deep inside.

"Fuck me please," She asked her blonde wife. Pointing over to the night stand, Arizona saw what Callie wanted...what she needed from her tonight. And, she happy obliged.

She climbed on top of the brunette and placed Callie arms above her head, with enough gentle pressure to show that she had control. Slowly, Arizona entered Callie, a little bit at a time, the thick stiff dildo disappearing into the brunette's sopping wet pussy as called gasped in excitement and pleasure.

"Oh God.." Callie moaned as she took Arizona in slowly.

The size of this large rubber dildo was flawless. The brunette had purchased it especially for tonight. It felt surprisingly larger in girth and length than Callie expected and stretched her core, filling the brunette up completely. She continued to cry out in pleasure, feeling every inch of Arizona inside of her.

The blonde began thrusting slowly, passionately. With every push it felt like a perfect fit. It was so big and Callie was so tight that she could feel herself getting sore but she didn't want Arizona to stop. As the passion grew palpably in the room, Arizona's groans and moans grow louder and her thrusts faster.

"God, you feel incredible, Calliope," she cooed into the brunette's ear and kissed her wife's lips with a little bit of tongue, so Callie could taste my own juices. Neither of them held back, and that's what made tonight so amazing. There were no children, no meetings, no one to tend to or phone calls to take. It was just them...and they needed this tonight.

"Turn over," Arizona said, so she could take her wife from behind. She began thrusting immediately as she pulled Callie's rounded bottom into her. Hearing the noises and the wetness, Arizona was begging to lose control. Callie was so sexy in this position. She was so fucking sexy, and Arizona was coming undone as she pounded her wife from behind.

Callie was eager for each thrust. It was an out-of-body experience for the brunette. Everything was merely instinctual, primal. Arizona was so sexy to Callie, the way the blonde held her hips for leverage to pull her backwards onto the thick shaft and fuck her from behind, getting insanely deep inside.

"God...baby...oh Arizona.." Callie moaned. She wanted to drive Arizona over the edge...she wanted her wife to come undone and take her in the most primal way tonight. So, she encouraged her wife's inner beast to come out.

"Do you like my tight pussy, Arizona?" Callie asked coyly.

The blonde groaned in agreement as she sped up. As if in slow motion, Callie looked over her shoulder and watched her wife thrust deeply into her as the dildo disappeared inside of of her wet center. She watched Arizona pull the thick shaft back out, a perfect wet cock shining in the moonlight that seeped through the curtains for a split second. Callie buried her face into her pillow and cried out with desire.

The brunette used some pillows to prop herself up on her tanned arms and turned her head around again to make eye contact with Arizona. The blonde watched her wife and held Callie's gaze as she pumped in and out of her. Callie wanted to send Arizona over the edge right then and there.

She groaned, looked Arizona in the eyes, and said, "Fuck yes, baby. Fuck that tight pussy, Arizona. Your cock is so fucking huge, fuck that tight little pussy. I'm so fucking wet for you. Fuck me harder!"

Callie's words had her wife quickening her speed. Arizona plunged into Callie, harder and harder, groaning louder and louder.

"Harder!" Callie demanded, as she gripped the sheets in front of her. It was unlike anything Callie had ever experienced and she heard Arizona grunt with determination. The blonde started to fuck the brunette so fast, the moans grew louder as Callie listened to her wife's hips slapping her ass with every push and shove into her very wet core.

Callie couldn't believe she was about to come again so quickly. "Holy shit Arizona, I'm coming again!"

Callie could feel her insides tighten as her pussy spasmed on the thick shaft. Arizona had felt her own orgasm building for a while, and couldn't take it anymore.

The both climaxed in unison. "Holy fuck," Arizona shouted. They were both in a state of ecstatic shock as Callie collapsed onto the bed. Arizona collapsed down next to the brunette for a minute. Their breathing was heavy. Sweating, they inhaled and exhaled together until their heart rates came down.

Sharing a few long, passionate kisses, they topped off their incredible session of love making with a sweet ending.

"I love you," Callie said as she held Arizona in her arms.

"I love you too..." Arizona smiled. Then, Arizona giggled, her arm thrown over her wife's shapely hips. "Just think...in eight weeks, it's you and me in a locked room in the Caribbean for record breaking, smoking hot, earth shattering, mind blowing..."

Callie smiled, "I got it." She kissed her wife's lips. "I can't wait either."

"...Its a good thing Callie and Arizona knew what they wanted. Their desire was to love one another...To be near one another...Too feel each other. No wrecked lives found here, no heartbroken desires wearing them down. But, would that always be the case? Can we really have it all?"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this!


	44. Please Slow Down

"Please Slow Down"

"Everyone figures doctors are the most responsible people they know. They hold lives in their hands. They're not flakes. They don't lose track of important details or make stunningly bad judgment calls. 'Cause that would be bad, right?

We are responsible with our patients. The problem is we blow it all out at work. In our own lives, we can't think things through. We don't make the sound choices. We did that all day at the hospital. When it comes to ourselves, we've got nothing left..."

Eight weeks later...

"I have to get up and go to work," Arizona laughed. Callie was not much for working today, but it was a Monday. The start of the work week for most people. Only, this week, work wasn't going to be the blonde doctor's sole priority.

"You're the boss now. Take the day off." Callie said, pulling her wife on top of her. They had already made love this morning...as soon as the clock went off. It was spring break. And tomorrow, they were all traveling to the Caribbean for a week.

Spring break is an academic tradition in various western countries that is scheduled for different periods depending on the state and sometimes the region. In the United States, spring break, from pre-k to college level can occur from March to April, depending on term dates and when Easter holiday falls.

This long awaited week signals the end of winter and gives students, parents and educators a week-long break from academia. There are many things to do during spring break. Some choose to spend time with friends and family, and do a little shopping. There are others that don't really want to go anywhere on their week off. Many people take trips to the beach...some go to larger cities, and a few travel abroad. No matter how spring break is spent, it is a wonderful time to build family camaraderie.

Family camaraderie was exactly what Callie and Arizona had in mind. Callie's two sisters and their children were meeting them in the Caribbean. Carmela and Barbara were also going to be in attendance. This was to be a family affair. They had rented two five bedroom beach front villas at the Four Seasons in Anguilla. It had all the comforts of home, but many views that Nevada just didn't offer.

"You work to much. You need to hire another doctor to help take some of this patient load. Please...slow down." Callie said, continuing to hold the blonde doctor in a tight embrace.

"I'm fine," Arizona smiled.

Well, she wasn't really fine. She had been very guilty of working too many long hours the past few months. And, she was not properly taking care of herself. Too many skipped meals...too many times she didn't check her blood sugar. Too many times her blood pressure was not taken seriously. She was always too busy to worry about herself. And that was not a good thing.

"You are not fooling me. I have supported you in starting your own private practice, but I didn't agree to you killing yourself in the process. You need to slow down. Please slow down," Callie said again.

It was a surprise to hear, but the brunette was practically begging her wife. What a far cry from the Callie Torres in the beginning of their marriage. Callie had calmed down in her aggressiveness over the past year and a half. Her personality was much more agreeable, compliant, much calmer than what she had always been. Sure, like most people, she had her days...but overall, Callie wanted peace and harmony in her home. And, we can all understand that right? But, it was totally uncharacteristic of the brunette. Would things always stay this way?

Callie was right though in what she saw. She called it as she saw it. And, she was right. Doctors don't often make good choices, and Arizona was falling into that category fast. She had been working at her office well into the evening hours. Her newly opened office had recently expanded its hours, something she had said she would not do. She had come into this with the intentions of working at her own pace and spending more time with her family. But, that had now changed. She wanted more hours to see more patients. But, can one strive to have more and not lose something along the way?

Since Gabby's near missed diagnosis, Arizona tried her best to take her time...double checking everything with her tiny humans. Her office was much slower, due to her spending more time with her patients. It is always good when a doctor is invested in their patients health. But this...this was reaching further than that.

Arizona seemed to be quite focused with her patients. Too focused in fact. She was most definitely far too worried about Gabby. Was the nine month old eating healthy enough? Was the little girls sugar too high or too low? Was Gabby losing any weight? These were all valid concerns, but the blonde mother begun to stress too much about anything and everything pertaining to little Gabby.

"Sweetie, I Am Fine," Arizona proclaimed with a smile. "I appreciate you supporting me, and I'm not killing myself. I worked longer hours than this in medical school. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Callie narrowed her brown eyes on her wife. She disagreed, but didn't want to start a full out argument with her wife. Tomorrow, they would be leaving, and maybe this break would help her wife see that she really was more stressed than she thought she was. Maybe when Arizona finally relaxed...she would come to her senses.

Callie kissed the blonde one last time, and released her tightened grip. "Okay...I will let you get up and go to work, but you've got to eat breakfast."

Her wife's concern and playful mannerisms caused Arizona to laugh. "Okay..." she said. "I promise I will eat everything on my plate."

Spring break mornings were usual mornings around the Torres home. The boys and Gabby were up and moving around the bottom floor of the large two story home. Gabby was nine months old now. Hard to believe isn't it? Kids grow up so fast. The tiny blonde was crawling and pulling up to a standing position in the living room as Gavin and Monty played with the Xbox. Callie and Arizona worked together as they did most mornings to whip up the perfect breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready," Arizona called out a few minutes later. "Bring Gabby when you come."

Gavin stopped as he watched his sister. She was pulling up and balancing herself next to the coffee table. Watching her stand, he whispered to Monty..."Don't move, I think she's gonna walk."

Monty turned, he didn't want to miss this. His mothers were very excited for the littlest blonde to become mobile, and he for one wanted a front row seat. Gavin softly said, "Moms...come here."

Callie looked at Arizona inquisitively. The blonde shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea, but it couldn't be a good thing to be called into the living room as breakfast was being served.

Callie followed behind her wife and the sight unfolded before their very eyes. The nine month old Gabby was walking...unassisted. She was shaky, it was only a few steps, but she was walking.

"Damn, I don't have my camera!" The brunette let out a flustered growl. "Of all the times," she whined.

Arizona tried to help her wife's feelings. "At least we got to witness it," she smiled. But, she really would have loved to have captured Gabby's first time walking on video.

"I got it." Gavin proudly stated. Thankfully he had videoed the whole thing.

"Oh thank God," Callie let out an audible sigh. "Have I told you you are the best son ever?" She asked.

That of course illicited an argument from Monty. "Hey!" He piped up. He was quite offended. Gabby took another step toward Monty and he instantly forgot the brunette's words.

Monty cheered and clapped for his sister. "Yay Gabby. You're the best," he said, giving her a big kiss as she approached him. And, she didn't stop there. Latching onto her brother, she pushed herself onto Monty and they tumbled on the floor laughing.

These were happy times...and happy times are special times. Times that everyone would some day look back on and smile, thankful for the time they had shared together. Thankful for the memories they were allowed to be apart of.

Photographs, videos...each are a special part in a family's life. They tell a story, whether it be through picture or a movie. In each family a story is playing itself out, and each family's story embodies its hope and despair.

As the day wore on, Arizona had admitted two patients to the hospital. She was on her way over to Barton Health to check on the tiny humans that depended on Dr. Robbins-Torres. After careful examination, she left those two and begun the process of discharging two other children that were now ready to leave. It was a busy night, but she was committed to finishing up before she left in the morning. Another pediatrician would be taking her patients for the rest of the week and weekend. So she quickly jotted down several notes before she left.

Arizona left the hospital at a later hour than usual tonight. It was eight o'clock. She had a plane to be on first thing in the morning. Anguilla awaited the blonde and her brunette lover. As she pulled into the driveway, all the lights were on inside the house. She knew everyone was still up and probably was packing, getting ready for tomorrow.

She had not eaten since breakfast, except for a small cup of yogurt around noon. Headaches are quite annoying aren't they? It was a dull headache that followed the blonde doctor everywhere she went today. She was lightheaded, but that was also a common occurrence with low blood sugar. Stepping from the car, she felt a pain on the left side of her chest.

"Ouch..." she winced. It was a sharp pain and could not be easily dismissed. Somewhat bent over, Arizona held her hand over the painful spot as she walked to the front door. This was an unusual pain. A painful kind of pain...Not dull or achy, it could only be described as a sharp pain.

Stepping inside, she placed her briefcase by the door and stopped to rest. Sweat beads had broken out across her head and neck. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good.

"Arizona...we're in here," she heard Callie call out.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Whatever this was, breathing deep proved to be a little painful too. Wincing, she groaned, "God, please help me make it to the sofa." This has to ease off soon, she thought. But, it didn't.

Biting her bottom lip, Arizona made her way slowly to the living room where her wife and children were. The squeezing feeling in her chest was bothersome. Just before she rounded the corner, she stopped. There was no hiding this from Callie. Maybe this was something more than angina, she thought as the pressure on her chest grew unbearable. And, would it not stop long enough for her to just make it to the sofa?

"Arizona?" Callie called again. She hadn't heard from her wife since since the front door chimed, signaling the blonde's arrival. That was unusual, the brunette thought.

Taking another breath, Arizona turned the corner and stood a little straighter as she walked into the living room. But, she didn't fool Callie. Not at all.

"Arizona...What's wrong?" Callie asked. Gabby and Monty were sitting in her lap. Her chair was full with smiling, happy children tonight. And, unfortunately those smiles...they wouldn't last for much longer.

"Mom?" Gavin said. Arizona certainly didn't look alright to him either. "Are you okay?" Standing, he watched his blonde mother intensely.

Just as Callie was about to push the kids out of her lap and onto the floor, to see about her wife, Arizona lost her footing. The long wooden table behind the sofa is what she grabbed onto as she went down, and everything on the wooden fixture came crashing to the ground. Pictures, glass, ceramic lamps...all broken and lying on the hard wooden floor, shattered into pieces.

"Arizona!" Callie screamed. She quickly sat Gabby on the floor and ran behind the sofa. "Honey...oh dear God...Arizona..." Callie observed the beads of sweat, the shakiness. She saw the the blonde holding her chest and, moaning in utter agony...and, then it happened. The moment no one wants to witness...Arizona stopped breathing.

"A wise man once said you can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it. What he meant is nothing comes without a price. So before you go into battle, you better decide how much you're willing to lose. Too often, going after what feels good means letting go of what you know is right...Of course, the toughest sacrifices are the ones we don't see coming, when we don't have time to come up with a strategy to pick a side or to measure the potential loss. When that happens, when the battle chooses us and not the other way around, that's when the sacrifice can turn out to be more than we can bear."

A/N: "The Silent Land" is Up Next.

Quote: "In each family a story is playing itself out, and each family's story embodies its hope and despair." By- Auguste Napier


	45. The Silent Land

"The Silent Land"

"You are most powerful when you are most silent. People never expect silence. They expect words, motion, defense, offense, back and forth. They expect to leap into the fray. They are ready, fists up, words hanging leaping from their mouths. Silence? No." ― Alison McGhee, All Rivers Flow To The Sea

"Mom!" Gavin screamed. His blonde mother had turned blue, and Callie had just begun cpr. Arizona lay silent on the floor...motionless as her children became acutely aware of what was taking place.

Gavin ran to the phone. Arizona was not breathing, as Callie continued compressions. "My name is Gavin. I live at 1714 Lake Shore Drive. I need an ambulance, my mom stopped breathing."

He was well trained, that Gavin Torres. Callie had taught both of her sons what to say on the phone incase of an emergency. But, do you ever dream that one day the emergency would be your spouse?

"Mommy..." Monty started crying. "Mommy wake up!" He yelled as he watched his mother dying on the floor in front of him. The silent room was no longer silent as Monty screamed for his mother to wake up.

"Take him to Nonnas now!" Callie said between breaths. So far...what she was doing was not working. And if it didn't start working soon, it would be all together too late.

Gavin did as he was told. Picking up Gabby, he grabbed Monty by the arm and proceeded to drag his screaming brother from his mothers lifeless body. "Monty...come on," Gavin said. His voice was steady, he was determined that...one way or another, Monty would not watch this scene happen. Pulling the younger Torres through the back glass door, Gavin looked inside again. Stillness is what he saw as Callie continued cpr.

"Monty...I want you to listen," Gavin said calmly. "She is sick and I don't know what's wrong, but you and Gabby can't stay. You have to go to Nonnas." Gavin was a lot like Arizona in his mannerisms. He would be a great doctor one day. His resolve was steady and calm, not wavering as many children his age would do in a situation like this one.

Banging on Carmela's door, Gavin alerted the security as well as his grandmother. Carmela had been sick too the last couple of days, but she seemed to be on the mend. She didn't want to miss the trip to Anguilla.

"Gavin?" Carmela asked, as she opened the door.

"What's going on?" Rocco called out as he rounded the corner of the older woman's home.

"Mom is not breathing, mama is doing cpr. I called an ambulance and mama said for you to keep Monty and Gabby." Once again, Gavin never wavered in his voice as he explained the situation to the two adults that were now standing in shock over the sudden unexpected news.

"Stay with them," Rocco told Carmela. "I'll go check."

Gavin followed behind their trusted security guard. He was like a member of the family. Rocco was often with Arizona and the children wherever they went, and this would certainly play an emotional part for the tall Italian.

Rocco and Gavin rushed back to the house. "Callie...what can I do?" Rocco asked, stepping beside his boss.

Callie sat back, completely out of wind. Gavin walked up behind his mama and placed two small, but determined hands in the brunette's shoulders, he could not leave Callie nor Arizona.

"I've finally got a pulse," Callie said. She looked back at her son, and leaned against his tall frame. Gavin patted Callie's shoulders as he looked down at Arizona. The color had returned to her face, but she was not conscious and still not out of the woods by any means.

"You don't need to be here Gavin," Callie said. Hearing the sirens screaming outside, Gavin didn't waste any time explaining his position.

"I'm staying...I don't want you to be by yourself. And, she's my mother too," he said. Callie looked at her son. He was all of seven, but very grown up at this moment. How lucky was she to have a child like Gavin Torres?

Loading Arizona on the ambulance, she was fitted with a mask to assist breathing. Her oxygen saturation was very low, her blood pressure extremely high. Callie stepped into her car that was parked in the garage. She had told Rocco to walk Gavin back to her mother's house seconds earlier. Placing the sports car in reverse, Callie jumped as the passenger door opened.

"I'm going," Gavin said. He was not asking...he, was going.

Callie nodded. She wasn't going to argue with him. She didn't have time for that. Seconds later, she pulled onto the main highway. "Put your seat belt on," the brunette mother demanded. She was chasing an ambulance that was very far ahead...and her speed at this moment was one that certainly would have landed her a fat ticket.

Gavin held on to the grab bar as minutes passed. He had never been driven this fast before, Callie should never get onto him if he was ever caught speeding, he thought. She would have no room to talk after tonight.

Pulling into the ER parking lot, Callie and Gavin walked from their car and into the triage area.

"My wife was just brought in by ambulance...Dr. Arizona Robbins-Torres," Callie said.

"Yes ma'am...step right this way."

As the brunette and Gavin walked back to the room where Arizona was, Callie's face went slack as she saw her wife being accessed. Gavin swallowed hard. His mom looked worse now than she didn't a few minutes ago.

"Mrs. Torres," a nurse addressed Callie. "Would you like for me to take your son and..."

Gavin interrupted, "No. I'm staying," he said. Callie looked at her son. Was it a good idea? She just didn't know. But, he was here...and it would be a fight to get him to leave. He had never in his life shown this much determination and persistence, and Callie just could not send him away. Good or bad...right or wrong...she just couldn't do it.

"He is fine to stay here," Callie replied.

Minutes passed as they stood in the edge of the room where Arizona was being treated. Barbara had been called. She was out with a couple of ladies, it was their usual night to play bridge and go out to eat. She was on her way, but the distance from the hospital was approximately thirty minutes.

"Mrs. Torres," a short dark headed doctor walked up, addressing the brunette. "I'm Dr. Ward. Your wife has had a heart attack. We are going to do emergency surgery...she appears to have cardiogenic shock. It's a condition where the weakened heart isn't able to pump enough blood to meet the body's needs. The condition is fatal if not treated right away."

Fatal...It means causing death. The most common cause of cardiogenic shock is damage to the heart muscle from a severe heart attack. However, not everyone who has a heart attack has cardiogenic shock. In fact, on average, only about seven percent of people who have heart attacks develop the condition. If cardiogenic shock does occur, it's very dangerous. When people die from heart attacks in hospitals, cardiogenic shock is the most common cause of their death. Dr. Ward explained this as Callie appeared to be listening.

Hearing the doctors explanation, Callie's whole life with Arizona flashed before her eyes. The first time she and Arizona met...their first date...their first dance together at their wedding, the blonde looked ravishing in her white wedding gown as she twirled around on the dance floor. She saw the moment Gavin was born...her wife's eyes filled with tears of joy, relieved it was over and happy he had finally arrived. She remembered Arizona holding Monty as she stepped onto the brand new boat Callie had just purchased for her. Callie's mind turned the page to their only blonde child, little Gabby. Her entrance into this world was months after Arizona had left her and they had come back together after Callie's accident and finally reconciled. Her life...their life together was a collage of images as Callie listened.

"Mrs. Torres, I need you to sign these consent forms," a nurse said, breaking the brunette from her thoughts. She took the pen in her numb fingers but, immediately dropped it to the ground. Gavin caught it just in time. Handing it back to his mom, he pointed to where the X tab was on the white sheet. He could see as anyone could see, that the brunette was completely lost.

"I have called in a Cardiac Specialist, Dr. Teddy Altman that will be assisting me. She's the best in her field and would really benefit me on this particular procedure you wife will need." The short doctor says.

Callie nods her head. There are no words for this right now. It's all happening so fast and so out of her control.

"Are there any questions, Mrs. Torres?" Dr. Ward asked.

"Will she live?" Gavin asked.

Callie looked down, the oldest boy was still very much by her side. She was so dazed, she hadn't even realized it was him handing her the pen and showing her where to sign the consent form.

"I hope so," the doctor answered. "You look a lot like your mother." Dr. Ward said. He knew Arizona as everyone here at the hospital did. And, he had seen Gavin a few times with his mom. He wasn't about to tell Arizona's son that his mom would most likely die...he just couldn't do it.

Dr. Altman appeared just around the corner. She has been called in for a balloon procedure that Arizona would need. "Dr. Ward," Teddy Altman acknowledged.

"Mrs. Torres, this is the Cardiac Specialist I told you about. This is Dr. Altman, she will be performing this procedure. She will take my place as the head of the Cardiology Department when I retire in a month." He explained.

"We'll take good care of your wife, Mrs. Torres," the blonde cardiac doctor promised, shaking Callie's hand.

Again, Callie nodded. The lady seemed to be confident in her abilities...Callie sure as hell hoped she was.

"Any other questions before we head into surgery?" He asked again.

Callie shook her head. It was all very understandable. It was easy to get and compute in her mind. Arizona would die, if she didn't have this necessary surgery. And, the doctor offered nothing more. There were no guarantees.

She and Gavin walked into the room before Arizona was take into surgery. The blonde was slightly coherent now, she knew they were there. Gavin leaned in and kissed his mom on the cheek. "Don't leave me," he whispered. She looked at him...she knew what he said. She heard his words, and she answered in a voice just above a whisper, "Okay."

A nurse walked Gavin out into the hallway to give his moms a moment alone. Callie leaned in and kissed Arizona on the head. Holding her pale, slim hand in her own, she had some tears that couldn't help but fall. This was so sudden and too many things needed to be said.

Arizona motioned ever so slightly for the brunette to lean down. She knew that things were not alright. She knew that something was terribly wrong. And, she knew that she had to tell Callie what was on her mind now, while she still could. "Take care of my mother," she whispered. She knew Callie would take care of Barbara and look after her, but it eased her mind to tell the brunette anyway. Arizona had very little life left in her it seemed, and she was giving Callie one last, one final request.

"I used to be scared of dying, I didn't want to leave the kids...I was afraid that your work would put them in danger...but there's no one I trust more than you. I know you'll take care of them," Arizona said. Her voice was fading and she could barely keep her eyes opened.

"You are not dying on me...do you hear me, you don't get to die today Arizona. We're going to grow old together, this..." Callie teared up. "This is not how it will end."

Arizona gave a tiny nod. She had very little oxygen left and she was too tired to finish this conversation. "Love you," she mouthed, her eyes closed, but she knew Callie was there. Callie was always there. Some things never changed.

"I love you too, and I will be here when you wake up." The brunette promised.

Chapels are a place to pray. A place of solace and comfort. They are often found in every hospital. Their use is for many reasons as you can imagine. Callie sat on the back row of this tiny hospital chapel. She had no desire to pray. She hadn't prayed in years. Prayer was her mother's life, not hers. But, she figured she might as well start trying it out now. She would try anything at this point.

Callie sat and stared at the front of the chapel. She felt helpless. She had all the money anyone could ever want. She had homes, land, buildings, possessions that many would only dream of having. But, it didn't mean a damn thing without Arizona. And, with all her wealth...she was still rendered powerless to save her wife.

Gavin was outside with his Grandmother Robbins. Barbara had came just as Arizona was being taken into surgery. She had a brief moment with her daughter and for that Callie was thankful. It had been a whirl wind of emotions that they had all experienced tonight. Everything was turned upside down in a moments notice. Isn't that how life is sometimes?

Gavin walked in a few minutes later and found Callie crying. It was an hour after Arizona's surgery had started. As he watched the brunette from the door, he decided to intervene. She needed something or someone to tell her this would all be okay.

"Mama..." Gavin said softly, "Mama don't cry. She wouldn't leave us. She wouldn't."

Callie cried harder hearing her sons words. He had faith in something greater than she did at the moment. But, aren't most children that way? They see, through their innocence, a simple world. A world where, if you make a wish...say a prayer...just believe, and believe hard enough...miracles can happen.

Callie tried to hide her tears. This was her son...their son. Her heart broke as she looked at Gavin now sitting beside her. His hand, resting on her arm. Through her tears, Callie could see that Gavin was upset, but was trying his hardest to hold it in. And, that's not the way it should be. That's not how this is supposed to play out. Gavin shouldn't be comforting his mom, she should be comforting him.

"Gavin...it's okay to cry. You don't have to be strong all the time. Once in a while, it is more than alright to show your feelings and to cry."

The oldest of the Torres siblings was more introverted. He was more quiet and reserved, he didn't always show his true feelings. Sometimes it had been out of fear of the brunette's reaction, sometimes it had been that he kept quiet to not upset Arizona. He had taken his blonde mother's side many times, although he never really said it aloud or expressed his views to anyone.

It was now an hour and a half after Arizona's surgery had started. As Gavin looked at Callie...One tear fell, followed by another and then quickly, several were free falling. Down the cheeks of a younger version of his blonde mother, the tears began to rapidly pour. Tonight...here in this room, something changed and would continue well into the future. It was a bonding moment for he and Callie. He loved Callie...he did. Gavin was her first born, he was the son that had the opportunity to meet Carlos Torres. He was the son that was first taken on a trip to Italy. He was the son that the brunette used to sing to in Italian, causing him to be more fluent than his younger brother. He may not have known it...but he was the chosen one. The son that Callie had hand picked to carry on the family business.

"Sweetie, come here." Callie said.

She too had tears in her own eyes. Gavin embraced his mother. He did...he loved Callie so much. But, there was always something about Arizona...he couldn't ever quite put his finger on it, but she, the blonde mother was always...his closest friend. He knew deep down that, his mom wouldn't leave him. She wouldn't leave him alone. She was too good of a friend for that. As he embraced Callie, he felt the security and love from his brunette mother unlike any other time in his life. Callie was stability now, as she always had been for him and the Family. And, that was something that Gavin understood very well.

"I love you," Callie said, embracing her oldest son in a tight hug.

"I love you too mama," Gavin replied.

As they embraced and cried together, Callie's cellphone rang. She ignored the sound for a long while as she and Gavin sat together in the chapel. She didn't want to be disturbed. The two were sharing a moment, and Callie didn't want to be disturbed. The chatted a few minutes as the phone continued to ring, and finally she had all she could take of the black iPhone. With the offending noise continuing to break the silence, she finally answered the call.

Picking it up, she received a call that...well, it was not expected. It never is expected is it? Not this...Not now. As she listened to the voice on the other end of the line, she watched as Dr. Altman and Dr. Ward came walking into the chapel. Callie ended the call...it was not a forgotten call, she had said very little during the conversation...but there was little to be done about it now. This...was the moment of truth.

The two heart doctors walked into the back of the room, grimaced and subdued.

"Mrs. Torres," Dr. Altman said, "I'm sorry...We did all we could."

And the room filled with silence. The Silent Land...it's a place where there is no sound...no noise. Unlike any place I know...it is desolate, often deserted and seldom inhabited. It's a land of fear...it is a land of quiet reprieve. This Silent Land...It is not only a mere absence of noise, but often a land of grief. And grief...well, it changes shape, but it never ends.

"At grief so deep the tongue must wag in vain; the language of our sense and memory lacks the vocabulary of such pain." ― Dante Alighieri, Inferno

A/N: Quote: "Grief changes shape but it never ends." - Keanu Reeves


	46. The Other Side of This Life

"The Other Side of This Life"

"When I get to heaven, the first thing I am going to do is find you.. The second thing I will do is never let you go again."

"Mrs. Torres, I am so sorry." Dr. Teddy Altman said. She was standing beside Dr. Ward in the back of the chapel. "She was gone...and there was nothing more we could do."

Death is real...Heaven...I think it's real. Hell...Callie felt she had already lived through it, no doubt it exists in some form or fashion. Currently, she felt as if she were sitting on the outskirts of hell, being pushed and shoved into the fire. Hearing these words, she dissolved into tears. She was gone...Not now...not while her children were so young.

Gavin sat with big brown eyes and he swallowed hard. She was gone? Just like that...she was gone? She would never leave him...She wouldn't leave any of them. He broke down and became a bit shaken to his very core. Could you blame him? The devastating news was too great...it was unbelievable that his...

"Your mother's stroke was severe, and she passed away before the ambulance arrived." Dr. Altman continued. "Dr. Ward and I rushed down as soon as we finished with your wife, to be sure that there was nothing else to be done. I am so sorry Mrs. Torres."

Gavin looked up...it was his grandmother? Carmela? Questions quickly became fielded at the brunette. "Nonna?" Gavin asked. "Grandma Robbins is outside...so its nonna that died?"

Callie closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

That was the call she received moments ago. She was in shock as Rocco phoned her, crying from downstairs telling her Carmela had passed, that she hadn't yet told her son the sad news. Monty and Gabby were left with Rocco's wife as Carmela was taken away by ambulance. It was Monty that placed the call to Rocco about Carmela falling to the floor at the bottom of her stairs. Again, the brunette mother had taught her sons well, but it wasn't in the cards for the brunette grandmother to live. Life is so cruel sometimes.

Gavin was speechless...he didn't know what to say. On one hand he was relieved it was not his mother, but on the other... deeply sorrowful that his beloved Nonna, the matriarch of the Torres family was now deceased. He sat for a moment. And then another question arose.

"What about my mom?" He asked. Looking at Dr. Altman, Gavin expected an immediate reply. Callie looked up too, waiting for the news of her wife.

"She's in recovery, she will be there another twenty minutes. Then she'll be transferred to ICU...but she is very critical. The next twenty-four hours will tell us a lot more," Teddy said. She had a hesitancy in her voice that Callie picked up on immediately.

"You don't think she's going to make it do you?" She asked Teddy.

Teddy looked down and shook her head slightly. "Her kidneys are not functioning properly. We will monitor that and start dialysis if need be." Teddy answered.

Dr. Ward chimed in, "I'm very sorry Callie."

Callie wondered in that instant...what had she done to deserve this? A possibility of two deaths in one day. Two women that she loved so dearly...both dying in one day? Carmela had been sick and Callie was concerned. But, the older woman assured her daughter that the headaches were just allergies...just a little something that would pass. Oh, how Callie wished she could take the past couple of days back now. Her mother would have been admitted for every test there was. But, hindsight is twenty-twenty.

Callie stood. "I want to see her," she said. "I need to see my wife."

There would be time to grieve Carmela, make no mistake about that. Callie wanted to see her mother too, and she would. But first, she had to see Arizona. Her wife couldn't die and Callie not be there.

"I'm coming too," Gavin said.

The doctors were about to protest, but this was Arizona's son. The blonde pediatrician was on the board of directors now at Barton Health. If it had been anyone else, they would have said no. It's not always a good idea for children to see their parents hooked up to tubes, and wires, and machines. This concerned Callie so she intervened. "You can walk to the recovery room entrance and then you can't go any further."

Gavin said nothing, he didn't try his mother. But, he wasn't giving up yet. He would get in there to see the Arizona one way or the other.

As they walked down the hallway, Barbara followed behind with Gavin listening. Gavin told her about Carmela and the older woman began to cry. They had become friends. They were close. It was a shock to hear that she was gone so suddenly.

"Who's got Monty and Gabby?" Barbara asked her daughter in law.

"Rocco's wife is sitting with them," Callie answered back as they walked down the long hallway toward recovery.

Explaining what had transpired in the operating theater as they walked, Dr. Altman began, "We placed an intra-aortic balloon pump in. We placed it in the aorta, the main blood vessel that carries blood from the heart to the body. It has a balloon at the tip of the device that is inflated and deflated in a rhythm that matches the heart's pumping rhythm. This allows Arizona's weakened heart muscle to pump as much blood as it can, which helps get more blood to vital organs."

"Sometimes medical devices aren't enough to treat cardiogenic shock. Surgery can restore blood flow to the heart and the rest of the body, repair heart damage, and help keep a patient alive while they recover from shock. Surgery often improves the chances of long-term survival if its done within six hours of the onset of shock. And in Arizona's case, it was. We are hoping the coronary angioplasty we performed in addition to the ballon pump will be beneficial, but I just don't want you to get your hopes up." She said.

"Remember, she's intubated...so she won't respond," Dr. Ward cautioned Callie. Most spouses want some sort of interaction with their dying loved ones...but that wasn't going to happen now. Anything that needed to be said, it had already been said in the ER earlier.

Gavin listened, although he had no clue what that meant. Callie looked from the blonde cardiac doctor's face to glass doors. Her wife was lying on the other side of these glass doors in a room somewhere. Callie looked at Gavin and said, "Gavin...mom is going to look very different. She has tubes and machines will be beeping buddy...I think you would be best to wait with Grandma."

Arizona looked bad earlier, and no matter how big and brave Gavin was, he just didn't need to see his mom like this. Callie knew there was no way her son could see his mother in this state. Arizona would be mad if she let Gavin go back. She knew she would.

"Please..." he begged. But, Callie shook her head.

"Maybe later." She replied. He had seen quite enough as it was and sometimes...enough is enough.

She left her son and mother-in-law outside the glass doors as she crossed the threshold. Barbara and Gavin could look in, but they didn't see Arizona anywhere.

Callie walked to the room where her wife was being monitored. "You can come in...were just taking her vitals," the nurse said. Walking to Arizona's bedside...the sounds of the machine that controlled her breathing...the tube placed in her mouth...the small body that lie there, helpless, sick, and very much defeated caused Callie almost fell completely apart. She had only ever seen her wife really sick, just once. When Arizona was passed out on the floor and her sugar levels had bottomed, but that had been years ago. Beyond that time, she had never seen her wife this way. Not like this. Callie had been spared...until now.

But remember, it was Arizona that had nearly lost Callie in a car crash a year ago. She was the one that sat by the brunette's bedside, holding her hand...praying for a miracle. It was Arizona that knew the pain Callie was now experiencing. She had to make some decisions that were awfully difficult for any spouse to make, and she made them with great expertise. How would Callie handle this? How would the brunette, as she watched her wife struggle to live...how would she deal with Arizona being in this state...and maybe even dying?

Callie's cellphone buzzed again. The popularity of the brunette was just unbelievable this evening. She ignored it as her wife lay still. The rise and fall of Arizona's chest was visible as Callie looked from the machine that assisted her wife's breathing and back to Arizona face. Again, the vibration continued...for what had to be minutes. Caressing her wife's hand...she watched Arizona carefully as did the nurses.

"Hey, I need you to wake up pretty lady." She whispered. "You are the love of my life Arizona, I need you to stay with me." Callie had tears in her brown eyes, but she kept it together. Falling apart now would do no good would it?

"We're ready to take her to ICU," A male nurse said as he entered the room unannounced. Callie kissed her wife's soft cheek, then she walked out to stand in the hallway. Once again, her phone vibrated as she watched her wife's gurney being rolled into the hallway. An ICU room was waiting on her. Callie was going to follow behind, but the damn phone just would not stop ringing. She had enough and pressed the button to answer.

"Yes!" The brunette snapped the caller on the other end of the line. She didn't even look to see who it was, she just answered with a quick, annoyed tone. Her phone had seemed to ring off the hook today, and so far...it was only bad news that met Callie on the end of the line. But, some days are those kind of days. And today, it was proving to be a day that the brunette would never forget.

"Callie it's me," Tom said. "Rocco called... he said that your mom just passed and Arizona had a heart attack. I feel terrible for calling…"

"Then why are you bothering me?" Callie rudely cut the lawyer off.

"It's about Clemenza. Callie...he's dead." Callie was speechless as she held the phone to her head.

Clemenza...her father's oldest and trusted friend. He was a few years younger than Carlos, but he'd always stuck by the Family and Callie, through thick and thin. He was family. He was a stability factor for the New York area, managing that front for Callie. However the brunette still was very much in control of everything going on, she just stayed in the shadows now. Clemenza had taken over the Torres Family compound, living in Carlos and Carmela old home. And, the fact that he was now dead...it came as a complete surprise to the brunette. What had happened? Why was everything happening now, all at the same time? Questions swirled inside the brunette's mind.

"I'll call you back," Callie told Tom.

She walked quickly, catching up with the nurses that were transporting her wife across the hospital to the ICU ward. Asking one of the nurses to inform her mother in law where she was, Callie stood just outside the door and observed as Arizona was placed in a large open room. It would be home for...God only knew how long. Long enough for the blonde doctor to recover and be weaned from the ventilator that she was dependent upon. Long enough for her body to heal...long enough to cause Callie to begin to reflect on her own life once again.

Reflection...The word reflection origins from the Late Latin word "reflexionem." By reflecting you switch from your regular role as the one who executes actions to the person who views, questions, judges or even criticizes these actions. Reflecting is the necessary counterpart to all your actions. Acting without scrutinizing is dangerous and might have tremendously negative consequences. By reflecting, you will be able to make instant adjustments to your course; whenever you notice that the current path won't lead you to where you want to be. The current path they were on...it wasn't where Callie felt they should be. It wasn't where she intended them to be. And, if she had any say so, it wasn't where they would be.

Scrutinizing one's actions and reflecting is an important aspect of life, as it comes with the knowledge that every one of us is living in his very own world, a subjective reality, that is filtered by our often biased awareness filters within our minds. Reflecting allows us to recognize these biased mindsets, discover the truth and allows us to spot misbehavior or mistakes we committed. Callie scrutinized her own actions over the last few years. Was she now being punished for her own wrongdoings? Was this a way to strike at the heart of the person that had brought fear to many over the years? Was she paying the price for her sins?

Callie sat beside her wife in the only chair that was afforded Arizona's ICU room. Visitors hours were strict...but who are we kidding. The brunette could come and go as she pleased. No one would tell her otherwise, on the contrary, the nurses encouraged Callie to come and sit with Arizona...talk to her, speak as if she were looking at her and listening. Because, people often do hear what you say when they are unconscious. And, sometimes that helps the patient pull through.

Callie sat and stroked her wife's hand. Arizona had perfect shaped nails, Callie admired her wife's delicate small hands. They were hands she had held many times, but never like this. Hands that had brought the brunette to the peak of ecstasy many times and hands that had held her in the middle of the night. Hands that doctored tiny humans, and hands that had wiped their own children's tears. Would these magic hands ever be vibrant, vivacious...would they express the devotion as they once did?

Callie blew out a long breath. Could this day get much worse? Well, in theory, probably it could. But, at this moment, Callie didn't think so. How had three people that were such strong influences on the brunette's life be stricken so suddenly? Sometimes death happens in threes they say. It's a known fact around the hospital, just ask anybody. There was no conspiracy with Carmela and Arizona's illnesses, but Clemenza...that's a different story. The three incidents today were just random coincidences that had taken place. But..how could two be dead and one, the one Callie felt she could not live without...how could she be hanging onto life by a thread? Where was the justice in any of this?

She sat and thought about life...each experience she had consumed, she had mostly done with Arizona. But, was it absolutely necessary to go through this? Was it necessary in order to climb to the next phase of their life together? Would there be a next phase of their life? Arizona had made sacrifices with her health, sacrifices that had caused grave consequences. The blonde had been so anxious about their daughters future...she forgot to stop and take her own into consideration. Arizona didn't enjoy the present, and had lived the last few months as if she were never going to die, and now she lie here, dying and never really living.

So many thoughts crossed Callie's mind tonight as she had nothing to do but sit and wait...Wait for whatever the outcome of this may be. And, her mind began to betray her...she was guilting herself for Arizona's situation. She had done nothing to stop Arizona from this self destructive path. She had let her wife go...freely, without any restrictions, but with many reservations. She knew Arizona was spiraling downward, but Callie was so hell bent on keeping the blonde doctor happy, allowing her the freedom and space she so desired...and look what it had cost them both. She was blaming herself for the life she had lived and now that life seemed to be staring back at her, laughing in her face. Maybe she did deserve for her spouse to be taken...she had taken others from their loved ones...maybe this was the universes way of bringing her down, showing Callie that, she was not in control as she had always thought.

Callie shook her head, trying to clear her overloaded mind. Their life may have been the best. They both may have found the love, the career, the success, the family, and everything else that they had always wanted. She and Arizona had been on the best adventures, and the worst trips it felt at times. But that would never change the fact that in the end, they both would die alone. Nothing that either one of them have will ever accompany them to the other side of this life. The finality of this life...it is the most saddening part of it all.

"There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go."


	47. Walk On Water

"Walk on Water"

"Disappearances happen in science. Disease can suddenly fade away, tumors go missing, and we open someone up to discover the cancer is gone. It's unexplained. Its rare, but it happens. We call it mis-diagnosis. Say we never saw it in the first place, any explanation but the truth. That life is full of vanishing acts. If something that we didnt know we had disappears... do we miss it?"

Days passed by...still there was no change in Arizona's condition. Carmela's burial was yesterday. She was laid to rest next to her husband in a New York cemetery. Callie and the children had no choice but, to leave their beloved blonde, and travel to New York… laying to rest the matriarch of the Torres Family. Thankfully, Arizona's mother was there to stay with her daughter during while Callie left for New York. What a difficult time this was for the brunette. She felt torn between leaving and staying, but in the end, she knew she had to go.

Clemenza's service was held today in New York City. The brunette stayed an extra day...observing her oldest friends memorial service as well. It was a sad time in Callie's life. These three incidents were so unexpected, so sudden, leaving the brunette feeling numb inside. The one person Callie wanted and needed to be with, the one person she desired to comfort her, to cry to, to talk with...she did not have. That person was not in attendance...She still lay sleeping.

Today with Clemenza's funeral now over, Callie and her children were packing...heading back to Nevada. This Spring Break, it hadn't went as planned. There was a family reunion, but it wasn't the kind they anticipated nor wanted. Tom had asked Callie if she could stay after Clemenza's funeral for a meeting with the members of the Family. No, not brothers and sisters family...the Torres Mafia Family. Murder...that's what happened to Peter Clemenza. It was an attack on their Family. Callie normally would have dived head first into this complicated situation, but she had no desire to right now. The brunette had no heart to take up the matter at hand. Other "pressing" matters awaited the brunette back home.

"We'll have a conference call in a few days," Callie told Tom as she dropped her bags off at the front door of her New York home. She and Arizona still owned this house, as well as her parents home. They seldom ever visited, but the brunette couldn't let her home go to anyone else, especially strangers. Sure, the Clemenzas lived in Carlos old home, but they were family. Anyone living there other than them...It just didn't feel right. As Callie moved around her home, checking to see that she left nothing behind, several of the guys were loading their things inside the limo, ready to take Callie and the kids to the airport.

"Sure, that's fine. We'll just wait I guess and see else can happen in a few days," Tom replied smartly. Yes, he knew where her heart and mind was, and he understood. She was worried about her wife. That was more than understandable. But, this was not something to sweep under the rug. This was escalating to an all out war. What kind of war you ask? The strangest kind you know.

As Callie reached for Gabby at the bottom of the stairs, she hoisted the tiny blonde on her hip. "What do you mean wait and see what else can happen?" she asked. "Don't jinx me anymore than I already am. A hell of a lot more can happen Tom." Her tone was harsh and she meant it. Callie felt she didn't need anything else to happen… Too much had happened over the last few days and it was enough to last her for a lifetime. Sure, it was her responsibility to oversee this Family operation in New York with Clemenza now gone. Callie was once again in charge, but, she had another obligation that was far greater than trying to settle some stupid feud.

Tom was pushy in his handling of the brunette. Once in a while, he got like this and, well this was one of those times. "It will only take an hour or so. You can take the time Callie," he hastily said.

Callie dismissed him, "No. I'm not doing this right now. Boys get your stuff, we are leaving for the airport." She would not stay here, not even an hour longer...this situation, it could wait. Arizona could not. She and the children left her home in New York around noon after Clemenzas funeral and headed straight for the airport.

As they boarded the plane, Monty asked, "When can I go back and see mommy?"

Callie buckled his seat belt, the plane was taking off very soon. "Today, when we get back you can see her. We're all going today."

Barton Health bent the rules for the Torres family. They came and went as they pleased...even the children. Callie had decided that after her own mother died, and she never got to say anything to her, she wouldn't let that happen to her children. She allowed them access to their blonde mother without anymore hesitation or reservations, and the boys were handling it fairly well.

Walking in Arizona's hospital room hours later...they saw the sleeping blonde beauty that looked exactly the same as they left her. "Not much change today, but her kidneys are functioning better, so that's something to be thankful for," Barbara said. She had held vigil by her daughter's bedside the entire time Callie was gone.

"I brought her a book." Gavin said. "Monty lets read her this book." Gavin had a children's book that Arizona had often read to them...and today, they would read to her. It was a different turn of events, but Callie smiled. She and the boys read to Arizona, anything and everything...they read aloud. It was the sound of the brunette's voice, the tone in which she said things, the boys words, their voices...that's what she and the doctors hoped would bring the blonde around.

After they finished reading, Monty sat closer to Arizona, as close as he could without touching her ventilation hose. "The Easter Bunny brought us all a big basket." He whispered to Arizona. "It had a lot of chocolate too. I ate most of it, but I saved you the tiny chocolate bunny." Monty said. Of course, this had happened while Arizona was sleeping. But, she knew...she was the one that had made up those three Easter baskets herself. And, she knew the children would love them.

Gavin looked at his mama. She looked tired and worn out, as they all did. He put his arm around Callie. She smiled and lay her head over on him as he stood beside her. "She'll wake up mama," he said, positive in the words he'd just spoken to the brunette.

Callie nodded as she looked at her wife and Monty on the hospital bed. She certainly hoped she would. How many more days could any of them take of this?

As a couple of hours passed, Gabby was restless and Callie nor Barbara had the energy to keep up with the very mobile baby. The last few days was beginning to wear both ladies down, but they held on. After all, what else could one do...but, hold on.

"Guys, say bye to mom. You are going home with Grandma...I will stay with your mother tonight," Callie said.

Leaving...it was always the hardest part. Yes, Monty and Gavin cried at the end of every visit... they were profoundly sad, devastated that Arizona had not yet awakened. They missed her tremendously. Even Gabby would hold out her hands and reach for her mommy. It was a sad time...But, Gavin had continued to tell Callie as well as his brother, that Arizona said "okay," she said she wouldn't leave them...and he believed her. She just wouldn't leave.

Callie played classical music daily, as it was her wife's favorite. Different composers were heard as Callie entertained the blonde with the sounds that she loved the most. Tonight, after everyone had left, Callie sat on the edge of her wife's hospital bed. This was a usual occurrence she did in Arizona's room when they were alone at night. She cleared her throat...She had sang this song to her wife many times over the years... just when it was her and Arizona, and the blonde was mesmerized by the sound of Callie's voice.

"Hey, I know you can hear me. Do you remember a few weeks ago, you wanted me to sing that Otis Redding song..."

If I was the sun way up there  
I'd go with love most everywhere  
I'll be the moon when the sun goes down  
Just to let you know that I'm still around

That's how strong my love is, whoa  
That's how strong my love is  
That's how strong my love is, baby, baby  
That's how strong my love is

I'll be the weeping willow drowning in my tears  
And you can go swimming when you're here  
And I'll be the rainbow after the tears are gone  
Wrap you in my colors and keep you warm

That's how strong my love is, darling  
That's how strong my love is, baby  
That's how strong my love is, whoa  
That's how strong my love is...

Callie begin to cry and, she could no longer finish the song in its entirety. This song...it was one of the songs they had danced to at their wedding. And, it had remained a favorite of the couple over the years. Callie would often put music on at home and they would dance, sometimes with the kids, and often...by themselves.

Through her tears, Callie said, "I can't do any of this without you. I can't make it without you. What am I supposed to do?" Kissing the blondes hand, she held her face close to the softest palm she knew so intimately. "You feel me...I know you do. I need you to wake up. While you were sleeping, so much has happened...and I can't make it through any of this without you."

It was a touching scene as one of the nurses passed by and stopped for a moment. She knew Dr. Robbins, and in her opinion, this was the saddest moments she'd witnessed. How could someone at such a young age be stricken by such an unforgiving disease? But, that is life. It doesn't play favorites...it knows no bounds or limitations, and often, it is not fair.

Three Days later...

Today, Barbara sat with her daughter as Callie stayed at home with Gabby. School had started back and the boys were now occupied, which was a good thing. Daily they visited Arizona, and daily they cried when it was time to leave. Daily they read to their blonde mother, daily...they prayed for her to get better. Days and days had passed by, yet...she was still sleeping. Gavin had made a joke that, "Mom will never want to take another nap." It was...and wasn't funny. But, they laughed, maybe it was true. She certainly seemed to be resting well, while everyone else grew weary.

Callie had a meeting that she needed to attend to in New York, but she had decided to conduct it by phone today. The New York Torres Family was now without Clemenza and all fingers pointed to members of the Ruzzito Family that had taken out the iconic rotund Italian. They owned it… Claiming this murder as a prized catch. This was not easy, what they had done… But as we can tell they succeeded and succeeded well. Clemenzas car had exploded...a bomb was the method of choice for the Ruzzito's. And, as bad as that scene was... as gruesome and grotesque as the murder scene had been...this feud between the families had now been taken another step further.

Early this morning, Mrs. Clemenza was gunned down inside of her home, which was Carlos Torres' old home. She was gunned down in the hallway in front of her 23-year-old grand-daughter by two men dressed as police officers. It was a textbook Mafia-style hit, except for the victim: the wife of a now deceased Mafia boss...that just wouldn't do in Callie's mind. Where's the humanity in that situation? Murdering the innocent? Again, the Ruzzito's were sending a message to the brunette that controlled the territory they wanted. It was meant to incite Callie, it was meant to instill uncertainty in her mind. This was her parents home, they were trying to show Callie that she was safe nowhere.

"Take your family and go back to Nevada," the note said. It was left on the deceased woman's doorstep...What a shame. Margarete Clemenza had been a close friend of Carmela's and Callie had seen her as an Aunt. She was an exemplary Mafia wife: loyal, discreet, churchgoing, with a style that was neither flashy nor dowdy. What a shame it was indeed. She was innocent in everything, but murdered in cold blood. Again, where is the humanity?

Receiving the call about Margarete less than an hour ago, Callie was now holding a meeting over the phone as Gabby walked around her office. "What do they want exactly?" She asked. The question really was...What did the Ruzzito's not want?

The Torres' Family had been at war with this unforgiving rival family for months now. It was a strange feud to say the least. How it started you ask? Well, that is a story to go down in the history books. Ever since a member of the Torres' family threw an egg at a member of the Ruzzito clan at a carnival in the Bronx, things escalated from there. The egg-throwing followed an argument over which clan had put on the best firework display at the carnival. Immature and irresponsible is what Callie called it but, that really was neither here nor there now. The feud had escalated leaving six people from both Families dead in a period of months...and now the ultimate revenge was taken with the Clemenza's assassinations.

Callie had no resolution to this silly feud that had gotten beyond the scope of her reach. She really would like to resolve it, but it seemed now to have gone a little too far. She had told Arizona that this lifestyle was over...she no longer had these kinds of dealings. They had agreed to no more killings, no more murders...but, Callie had to backtrack on that promise this time. She really had no other choice.

She and the blonde wife had tried and were succeeding in making their family legitimate. But, once again, she was pulled back in. It was an eye for an eye, Callie thought. Could one blame her? In these Families...there was no calling the police, no restraining warrants to be issued. It doesn't work that way... don't kid yourself. These were dangerous people… dangerous times… dangerous decisions.

"They want us all dead," Tom piped up. He had tried to give Clemenza advice on this for a while now, and it just didn't seem to be working. "They want you out of this territory. That's what they want." And, Tom was right. The Torres name was big and it continued to expand all the way to California now. Why did Callie have to stay in New York? She should just back out and let some others in her area, the Ruzzitos thought. It wasn't like the Torres' needed New York anyways. The brunette needed to go home...Home to Nevada. That was the word on the street. And, this rival Family intended to prove their point home to Callie Torres. Unfortunately, that probably wasn't the wiser of their decisions. Once this brunette got started… There was no stopping point until she gained full control of the situation.

"You need to hit this head on. Clemenza wasn't hard enough. This has to end, or it will follow you to Nevada," Tom said honestly.

The brunette sat back in her chair, watching her daughter plunder through a cabinet in her office. Big decisions… They're never easy, but they must be made. Callie knew only one thing to do. It wasn't new, it wasn't foreign to her, and she had done it time and time again. Whether anyone agrees or not with what she was about to do, remember it was her lifestyle... she knew it backwards and forwards and she could do it with very little hesitation, if a situation warranted it.

"Finish it, but keep it clean," She said. "I want it to be flawless...no fuck ups."

"Both of the brothers...correct?" Tom asked for clarification. There were two of them causing this trouble, he just wanted to be sure of her wishes.

"Yes...and tell Frank to do a good job. I want this over. This situation...I don't want to hear about it again." The brunette announced. Callie ordered the hit on Leoluca Ruzzito and Paolo Ruzzito. The two brothers had escalated this crazy feud, and The Torres', well they would finish it.

"We'll keep it clean," Frank Boccassini said. He was Clemenza's right hand man and seemed to be trustworthy. He was in his late forties, but quite an expert at assassinations.

Around noon, Callie and Gabby walked into the hospital. Stepping onto the ICU floor, Dr. Ward saw Callie and made his way over to the brunette. He had been trying to catch her, since she had been back from New York, but the brunette seemed elusive. She honestly didn't want to see him if you knew the truth. Why you ask?

"Mrs. Torres," Dr. Ward called out. "Can I have a word with you?"

Callie stood tall and squared her shoulders. Gabby was looking at the man, smiling her dimpled smile just like her mommy. "I'm kind of in a hurry today," She said, hoping to stave off this conversation that desperately needed to take place.

"Mrs. Torres...I know this is a difficult decision for you...but you really need to make one soon. You wife is not going to wake up. I want to be very honest with you...Medically speaking, she is not coming back."

Callie stood and looked at the doctor. She knew she had to make this decision...she knew. She just didn't want too. How does one make a decision such as this... these things are to much to bear aren't they? Why did she have to make this decision? Why her? It just wasn't fair, Callie thought. And, she was right.

Exhaling, a long sigh came forth. She knew this was it. But, no one is ever prepared for times like these. We want to live. Death is not something that any of us wish to happen. And Callie...she felt the same, she just wanted her wife to live. The thoughts of Arizona dying were just too great, too painful to fathom. But, Callie knew that she had to make this decision.

"Give me until tomorrow," Callie answered. "If she doesn't wake up tomorrow morning...then I'll sign the papers."

Of all the pain and sorrows she had failed in her life, this one… This decision, was the most painful of all for the brunette.

She spent the night with Arizona tonight...the boys had come and spent some time with their blonde mothe after school. Callie didn't tell them, she couldn't tell them that this was mostly likely their last night with Arizona. How does one even explain that to children?

The room was darkened and Callie had pulled her recliner closer to her wife's bed. She held Arizona's hand most nights...when she stayed with her... hand in hand, they both slept. It wasn't what she would have preferred, but it would do. It was all she had, and it would have to do.

Callie decided to give her wife one last kiss before she snuggled into the recliner for the night. Leaning over Arizona's sleeping form, she kissed the blonde locks and her face. How could this be it? The last night they would ever spend together...how was that possible? Her blonde hair, her perfect face, the soft skin...Arizona's pink lips...Callie took it all in as she tried to freeze these last images of the sleeping blonde in her mind. To love someone so much, and to loose them so soon...it was an overwhelming sense of grief and sadness that filled Callie's heart tonight.

Whispers that she hoped would be heard, were repeated several times. "Arizona...It's me. It's Callie. I have to make a decision baby, and I don't want to. I have to sign a form and have you taken off the ventilator. Honey..I need you to wake up. Please..." Callie begged her wife.

"Please wake up...I have to make this decision and, I can't Arizona...I can't do it. It's not mine to make." Callie cried as she lay her head over her wife's chest. So many feelings were flooding her soul and she could not contain them any longer. She was just mentally exhausted...and this was too for one person to bear.

Callie finally left her wife's side after some time, and then grabbed several tissues to dry her eyes. She was trying to resign herself to the fact that, tomorrow...she would be a widow. Never in a million years did she once think that this would happen. Never did she anticipate so much lose so soon. Climbing into the recliner...she was tired. She was exhausted and felt sleep take over her body. But, she held Arizona's hand, no matter which way she turned tonight. Because, this was the last night she had that opportunity. And, that thought...she couldn't hardly think about.

As seven o'clock in the morning rolled around, it was shift change at Barton Health. New nurses, new orderlies, new ways of doing things yet again. Callie had gotten used to this routine by now. The brunette was always awake by now. But, this morning, Callie had not awakened. She was sleeping away in the recliner beside her wife's bed, a white quilt wrapped around her curvy form.

"Mrs. Torres," someone called out to the sleeping brunette. "Mrs. Torres, we need you to move over, we need better access to your wife."

Callie's eyes opened and she saw that she was not the only one in the room with Arizona. Several people...white coats...doctors were gathered around the blonde's bedside this morning. Callie stood from her recliner and stretched. It wasn't unusual to have several white coats visiting Arizona, they often came in and examined the blonde doctor. But today was different. She looked out the window to the hallway and the heaviness she felt was excruciating. Today was the day...and she dreaded it the most of any other day she had lived.

Then, she heard a voice say, "We are ready to take the tube out." That stirred the sleepy, dazed brunette from her slumbered ways and she quickly spin around.

"No!" Callie shouted. "I haven't signed anything...You Cant! Not Yet!" She yelled, running to the foot of her wife's bed. Pushing her way through, she was furious.

"I said..." And, then she stopped.

Brown eyes met blue...as Callie looked at the prettiest eyes, the familiar eyes...eyes that she thought she probably would never see again. Arizona was awake...it was some kind of miracle. A miracle is an event not explicable by natural or scientific laws. Its an effect or extraordinary event in the physical world that surpasses all human or natural powers and is ascribed to a supernatural cause. It's unexplained. Its rare, but miracles do happen.

"You're a lucky woman Arizona," Teddy smiled, looking between the two wives. "She's been here the entire time, keeping us all straight." Teddy's comment made Arizona smile as the tube was pulled from her mouth.

Callie marveled at the sight before her. The tube was now removed and hearing her wife coughing, it brought about a realness to the feelings she felt. It felt like a dream, and in a way it was...it was an answer to a dream that she had since this whole sickness started. She had dreamed that her wife would wake up… And now she had.

"I'm the lucky one," Callie said as she looked at her wife's blue eyes. "Hey," The brunette smiled, looking at her wife. Slowly Callie stepped to her wife's left side as she watch her miracle staring back at her.

Arizona smiled back. "Hey," she rasped out. Her voice hoarse, but clearly heard.

"I'm glad I got to see that smile again," Callie said, giving her wife a sweet, tender kiss. "You've been sleeping for a while...days actually," she said to Arizona.

Arizona smiled and moved her hand to cover Callie's. "Guess we missed Anguilla," she whispered.

Callie nodded. Arizona had missed a lot of things...and she would tell her later, but now, none of the rest of it mattered. Callie smiled. "We did. But, we can always go next year."

"Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and stretching the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favouring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy."-Marguerite De Valois

A/N: A SILLY Mafia feud. No, I did NOT make that up. Go read about it and check it out. It really did happen, and yes, it all started with an egg and fireworks. I just changed the names and placed it happening in the Bronx...basing this story off of that story. I think that feud lasted approximately 16 years and left many dead in the process. What a bunch of morons. But, it is interesting to learn about. Crazy world huh?

So AZ woke up...I'm glad. I was beginning to get depressed writing this, I can't image how you felt reading it. Anyhow, leave me a review. I like to hear from ya! 

Up Next: "I Will Survive"


	48. I Will Survive

"I Will Survive"

"We've all heard the saying. It's one of those things you learn in seventh grade science class. Adapt or die. Adapting isn't easy though. You have to fight your competition and off their attacks. And sometimes, you have to kill. You do what you need to do to survive."

"What do you think you're doing?" Callie asked her wife. Callie was walking in to check on her wife, she heard some movement from downstairs. And you know Callie, she was going to investigate the source of the sounds she heard. And, rightfully so.

Arizona looked up to see a very aggravated Italian staring in her immediate direction. But, she should have known this would happen. Callie had told her not to get up without calling her first. It was an order...and it was to be obeyed. Arizona was always too independent and too hard headed to listen. Stubborn is what her parents had often called her, and her wife...she agreed with that assessment wholeheartedly.

The blonde smiled, "I was just walking over to the window." They were upstairs in their large master suite, and Arizona was supposed to be in bed resting. She had stayed five extra days in the hospital for observation following her waking up. Now...She had been home all of two days...two very long days.

A weakened heart is what the blonde doctor was left with, but the heart attack was not the sole reason for its distress. The last few days have been hard for Arizona, as it had been for the rest of the family. Waking up to news of a death in the family was hard...very hard. Callie had the unfortunate task of giving her wife the painful news of Carmela's passing after Arizona woke up. And, you know that conversation was not an easy one...

Flashback

"Honey, I have something to tell you," Callie said. Arizona have been awake for a full day and, Callie felt that now was the time to tell her what had happened.

Arizona shifted up towards her hospital bed. She had been moved down from ICU to a private room. Intently watching the brunette, she waited for her to speak.

"Mama is gone," Callie said. There was nothing to make this any easier, but Callie broke it as gently as she could.

Arizona furrowed her brow in confusion. She had been awake and alert for two days.. She knew that she hadn't seen Carmela, but that wasn't a cause of immediate concern.

"What do you mean she's gone?" The blonde asked, shifting up a little more, waiting for her wife to continue.

The brunette further explained, "She passed away honey. She had a stroke."

Arizona caught her breath. "No...she's not...no..."

Distraught and overcome with grief, tears filled blue eyes. She wasn't there...she missed this... "When?" Arizona asked.

"It was while you were sleeping." Callie answered. She took the blonde's hand inside her own. Wrapped tanned fingers carefully caressed pale ones. "She passed the same night you had your Heart attack."

Sobs began...Arizona had loved Carmela like a daughter loves her mother. It was a heartbreaking moment inside this room. She looked at her wife who was still very stoic as she gave the blonde the news.

Arizona was not through with the questions. "I missed the funeral?" She asked. It just now registered that she had missed that too.

"Yes, it was over a week ago," Callie said. "Your mother stayed with you while we went to New York."

To say Arizona that was upset over Carmela's passing was more of an understatement. It didn't seem real. It didn't feel real. She had seen most everyone in the family and no one had said a word of this news, and the blonde was surprised by that. "Why haven't you told me before now? Why didn't the kids say something?"

Arizona could not believe that Gavin, of all people didn't share this with her. They talked about everything. He was her go to and she was his. Yet, the boy hadn't said a word to his blonde mother since she woke up.

"You didn't need to wake up to that news right away. You are still sick and weak. And no, that was not going to be the first thing I said to you. I told Gavin, Monty and Barbara to all keep it quiet until I had a chance to tell you myself."

The blonde thought about Callie's words and her reasoning behind this. She was only trying to protect Arizona. Arizona knew Callie didn't want her to be subjected to any undue stress. The blonde doctor knew that was certainly the case. But, Arizona would have liked to have known a little sooner, she have focused more on Callie than on herself the past couple of days. Which, Callie knew that would happen and that's why she didn't say anything any sooner.

"Sweetheart...I don't know what to say...Come here," Arizona said, holding her arms outstretched to her wife.

Callie moved the rail and sat beside her Arizona. Laying her head on the blonde's shoulder, Callie finally let go of the tears and the sorrow she had bottled since this all had transpired. Arizona was her rock… Callie finally let go of the pent up emotions she held inside, and she just cried.

"I am so sorry baby. I wish I had been there for you. I cannot believe she is gone. It doesn't seem real." Arizona whispered, holding the brunette as she wept.

Callie cried, saying nothing. Only tears could fall, she finally had the one person that she needed the most, she finally was able to let it all go and just cry.

"You shouldn't have had to go through that by yourself. I am so sorry baby. I'm sorry you were alone."

Callie cried on her wife's shoulder. No words could come, only soft cries. The truth was, although she was grief stricken about her mother's passing, the fact that Arizona was now here and alive, the fact that she could finally share her some of her burdens with her wife….that was all that mattered.

Arizona sat, holding her wife… As tears once again filled her own eyes. She couldn't believe it, she didn't really want to believe it, but it was true. No more would she see the older brunette… Carmela Torres, the person that she had grown to love and love dearly… Never again what she see that smile, hear her voice or watch her laugh.

Finally, Callie spoke… "I miss her, she was so important to me, to the kids, to all of us. And, she took such good care and showed so much love to all of us... I just wish I had the chance to have said goodbye."

End of Flashback

"Get back in bed. You will not sit in the window seat. You need to recline back, or you'll start to feel dizzy with the medicines you're taking," Callie said, seeing Arizona start to sit down on the beige cushion next to the long window seat overlooking the water.

Callie was a mama bear to her children. To Arizona...she could only be described as obsessively overprotective. The blonde hadn't been out of bed since she got home, except to use the bathroom and take a shower. She wanted to move around, that's good for the muscles and joints they say. But, Callie was having none of that.

"I'm dying to get out of that bed Callie." The weakened Arizona said in a sad tone.

Shaking her head, the brunette replied, "Not by yourself. You have a phone by the bed. You are supposed to call if you need something or need to move around. You are still too weak Arizona to do things by yourself."

Sighing, the blonde nodded. Callie was right, she was much to weak, but she needed to get out of the four walls that she felt prisoner to. Stifled and cornered is how she felt...and she couldn't take it any longer.

Callie saw the deflated and defeated look and she knew she had to intervene.

"You want to walk outside and sit on the back patio?" Callie asked. She could see the caged bird syndrome her wife was experiencing. She knew Arizona well, and she knew her wife would most likely go stir crazy staying inside much longer.

Arizona smiled, "That would be great Callie."

"Come on I'll help you down the stairs." Callie held a very protective arm around her wife's small waist and together, they took slow, well timed steps down the staircase. This was the most action that the blonde had done in a while. Exhausted and tired from that trip down the staircase, Arizona asked to stop for a minute.

"Can we rest for a minute," she asked.

"Sure." Callie replied. She knew Arizona was too weak to make it much further. "Why don't I just carry you the rest of the way." The brunette smiled.

Arizona had suggested that maybe it was a good idea if they stayed in the downstairs bedroom for a little while. She had made Callie stay there during her recovery and she honestly felt that that would work well for her also. But, her wife did not agree. Callie was a creature of habit and her bed, it slept better than any other bed there was.

Placing Arizona on the reclining patio chair, Callie walked back inside to get a throw to cover her wife with and to retrieve the blondes medication.

"Here you go," Callie said, handing Arizona her pills and wrapping her legs with a quilt. "Fresh air feels good huh?" Callie smiled, taking a seat next to her wife's lounge chair.

Arizona agreed. "It does...it's very nice. Thank you Calliope."

They sat in quiet, watching boats travel across the lake. Callie hadn't told Arizona about the Clemenzas deaths. She didn't feel that she needed to upset her wife with too much information too soon. Pondering how that conversation would go, Callie stared off to the right. She could see her mother's house, now vacant and empty. She missed Carmela terribly. This wasn't the way she pictured their year going. In a few months...Gabby would be turning one. And, she had hoped her mom would be around to see all of her children grow up.

"Is mom picking Gavin and Monty up from school," Arizona asked, looking over in the direction of her wife. The brunette looked as if she were in deep thought as Arizona stared in her direction. She had not yet answered the blonde's question and, that was unusual.

But, if one could see into Callie's mind, they would have understood her silence and deep thoughts. How was she going to tell her wife that she'd ordered two murders and they were taking place tomorrow? And, the murders were in the most violent way possible too. It would hopefully send a message back. It was an eye for an eye...so the brunette thought. Murder is never done without careful planning and attention to even the smallest of details. Callie, just as Carlos had been, was careful to leave out women and children from these events. Murdering the innocent, it's never accepted. Well, to some in the organization it was, but not to the Torres'. One just shouldn't go there...ever.

Still...how to tell Arizona? Callie thought and...she made the decision that she felt was right at the moment.

"Callie?" The blonde called her.

The brunette turned and looked at her wife. "I'm sorry...what did you say?"

"You were in some pretty deep thoughts over there. You care to share what has you so preoccupied?" Arizona asked. Something was off, but the blonde contributed it to Carmela's death.

The moment of truth...it arrived and it arrived fast. "Um...it's nothing really." Callie replied. And, she wasn't very convincing in her voice.

"Don't lie to me." Arizona said, turning in her chair. "You are doing that thing with your face...I know you're lying."

Callie blew out a long breath. There was no way to hide this, she might as well come right out and say it. "The Clemenzas died." Callie finally said. There... it was out and it felt so good to not keep that bottled up inside any longer.

"What?…When?…How?" Arizona asked. She stared intently, waiting for her wife to answer. She was in shock at his news. Once again...things were kept from the blonde wife and mother, but it was for her own sake.

This is why Callie did not want to say anything to the blonde. She knew Arizona would have many questions, questions that she did not really need to answer or divulge too much information about. She had to tell her they were murdered. The blonde wife would find out eventually. Things like this couldn't be kept away from Arizona. But, she had no intentions of telling Arizona that she had ordered the deaths of the men responsible for the Clemenzas untimely deaths. Would Arizona have understood? Maybe she would Callie thought but, she wasn't going to worry her wife with those details. Arizona would worry, and right now in her condition she did not need to have any extra concerns or stress added to her mind. Therefore, Callie would fill her wife in on the highlights, but nothing more.

"Clemenza died the same day mama died. Margarete died a week later." She answered the blonde.

"How? I mean...natural causes or..." Arizona was always a little apprehensive about the mafia life. Yes, she'd adjusted to it better than many would have and was now even a little deep into things over the past year and a half. But, she still held reservations.

"They were murdered. There was a bomb in his car and Margarete was shot in her home." Callie replied. "And I don't want to talk about it any further."

The brunette was closed off and she intended to give no more information. It was not necessary. It wasn't something Arizona needed to know right now and nothing she could do anything about. She didn't need to know that Callie was retaliating back. She didn't need to worry about the possibility that the rival family would give some sort of response...Arizona she just didn't need to know any of this...not now anyway.

The blonde looked at her wife with a sad smile, "You don't have to always try and protect me Callie."

Callie looked over at the pale blonde. She was sick, and she would hear no more. "I'm not, there's just not much else to tell. It's over, and we have to move on Arizona. It doesn't do anyone any good to live in the past."

Part of that was the truth... they did have to move on...the brunette just omitted a few pieces of information. But, it was in Arizona's best interest was it not? Wasn't withholding information excusable in these circumstances?

They sat in silence, continuing to watch the water as minutes past. Arizona asked again, "Was my mom getting the kids from school?"

Arizona changed the subject, just as Callie wanted done. She knew her wife, and knew her well. The brunette would offer no more information today.

Callie nodded. "Rocco went with her."

Arizona smiled, holding her wife's hand. She knew the brunette was holding things back but, that was Callie. You just have to let her open up at her own time.

Callie didn't tell Arizona that she ordered the Ruzzito murders. She chose not to. For now, Callie just sat...with her hand in her wife's soft pale palm, fingers interwoven. And, she said nothing. After all, times like these required no words, words wouldn't help this situation much anyway. It was all about survival. No matter what obstacles crossed their path in the coming months, they would survive...they would survive together.

"...Yet ah! why should they know their fate, Since sorrow never comes too late, And happiness to swiftly flies? Thought world destroy their paradise. No more; where ignorance is bliss, 'T is folly to be wise." -Thomas Gray

A/N: 

There are only TWO Chapters left of Part II, The Sequel. Stay tuned, you DO NOT want to miss this.

Up Next: "Happy Birthday Princess"


	49. Happy Birthday Princess

"Happy Birthday Princess"

"To the dear Birthday Baby: When you came into this world you made everyone around you happier. We all gratefully look forward to another year of joy as we watch you grow."

Love, Mama

Several months later...

Arizona's recovery had been a longer process than everyone had expected. She was however, better now that some time passed. Her heart had been left much weaker than the average heart, but she would adjust. She had to adjust. She was learning that she needed to take things at a slower, steadier pace now. It was infuriating at times, but Arizona was slowly but surely adjusting. It was her family however, that had trouble adjusting to the blonde's health. They couldn't seem to grasp the idea that she needed to feel a certain amount of independence. They were quite protective and would not let the blonde do much of anything that they deemed strenuous. They too were slowly adjusting, and at times Arizona felt it was a hell of a lot slower than she would have liked.

Life was complicated these past few months. Security was tighter, much tighter than it had ever been. And, once in a while there was a day that no one left their home. Arizona knew something was not right, but she didn't push her wife for answers. Callie was loving, supportive, kind, and generous during this entire time. All the ways a spouse and mother should be; Callie rose to each and every occasion. Did we expect any less of our loved brunette?

Callie had been in New York just two days ago. She had some business that had to be attended to. Once again, she had not shared anything with Arizona about the murders she ordered or given any details on what she was working on. And, in return, Arizona hadn't asked anything further. Sometimes...as life goes on, you just trust your spouse. You stop asking questions and just trust. You trust them to make the right decisions for your family. When there is trust, when there is love...there's no need to pick every little detail apart.

Today, the brunette had ordered another hit. Word was sent to Callie that she would pay for the Ruzzito's brother's deaths. And, the retaliation was aimed at her and Arizona now. They had threatened the blonde that Callie loved so much, and that wouldn't do. Would this stupid feud ever stop? Ever since Clemenza's death, she had security increased around her children, her wife, and herself. Yes, Arizona noticed the increased armed presence, but said nothing. It was something that she lived with and had come to view as necessary. Would it do any good for the blonde to ask and know anymore? Would it do any good for Callie to tell her anything more?

Today was a day to set aside every problem and every obstacle. Putting those things aside...Today was a special day. First birthday's are the best aren't they? They're cute, sweet, adorable, and it certainly doesn't hurt if you have a cute little blonde girl to go along with all of that.

"Good morning sweet girl," Callie said, entering Gabby's room. Today was Gabby's birthday. "You are one year old today baby girl. Mama loves you so, so much."

Gabby gave Callie the biggest of kisses. She was a sweetheart in every sense of the word.

"Don't you steal my kisses mama," Arizona giggled walking into Gabby's room. Callie had the little blonde on her changing table when Arizona walked up. And of course, the blonde mother took that opportunity to steal some of that sweet sugar.

"I love you Gabriella Torres. I do..." Arizona said, kissing her daughter and making her laugh. Gabby babbled and said a few words. It was a sweet moment to witness as both mothers made over their precious little girl. They both were in love with their littlest love, who was growing up faster than either of them would have liked.

True Love knows no reason, no boundaries, no distance. It has the sole intention of bringing people together to a time called forever. This kind of love means...in any situation...no matter what...you would do absolutely anything for love. If you love something or someone that much, nothing would stop you! True love is unconditional. It does not rely on this or that to be known,therefore it knows of no boundaries that can halt it's power. Unconditional love does not attach itself to anything...it is whole and absolute of itself without limitations. Love is so easy to recognize sometimes, isn't it? This morning, it wasn't hard to see.

"You are going to have the biggest party...I've spent the most money on this, and it's going to be the best birthday any one year old will ever have."

Arizona laughed at Callie. Sometimes, she was Carlos Torres made over. And, she was just that this morning.

An hour later, they were all downstairs getting ready for this party. A party to surpass all parties. Everyone wants one of those parties, just once in their lives.

"Callie, have they got the cake table setup yet?" Arizona asked.

"Yes..." The brunette called out from the kitchen.

Arizona motioned for Steve, the bodyguard to help her tote the large cake outside. She and Steve lifted the cake, it was a little heavy...but Arizona felt she could manage just fine. The blonde doctor had started back to work, but had employed another doctor to come in and assist her. Arizona now worked only three days a week, at her wife's request.

"Mom!" Gavin yelled, drawing attention as he walked across the room. "You can't tote that." Gavin took Arizona's spot. Gently but firmly, he pushed his blonde mother to the side. "Me and Steve have got this." He said.

The older boy was becoming very protective of Arizona since her illness. So much so that he didn't think she should lift a finger to do much of anything that required much physical exertion. That can be sweet, and it can be exhausting...Depending on a person's perception. Arizona thought it was sweet of her son to be so thoughtful and protective. But, at times, he was a bit much and could even remind her of Callie.

"Gavin...I am not helpless. I can lift." Arizona said, explaining this to her son. "It's not that heavy."

Gavin looked over at Callie, who was standing in the edge of the kitchen observing the situation. She shook her head, indicating that...no, Arizona wasn't to lift that. "Sorry, Arizona, but I agree with Gavin on that." The brunette said. Callie agreed with her son's assessment wholeheartedly.

Again, the blonde protested. "You guys won't let me lift anything. I am fine." She said. And, she was. But, they didn't mince words with her.

"Honey, we just don't want you to do anything strenuous...That's all. We know you are much better, but we all just want you would take it easy." Callie smiled and nodded. She expected her wife to comply with this...and, you know Arizona...she did.

Gavin said, "We love you...Let's go Steve." And the two proceeded to tote the massive cake outside.

Callie walked back into the kitchen to grab the glass plates. Arizona, annoyed by this...followed Gavin and Steve outside and when they placed the large cake on the table, she slid it in the direction she felt it looked best. Walking over, the blonde untied a large set of balloons, twenty maybe and begin to bring them over to another table. Once again, she was stopped.

"I can do that. Give them all to me." Gavin suggested, trying to take the balloons from her hands.

"No." Arizona said, pulling the balloons close to her chest. "You can take half, and I will take the other half." Enough was enough Arizona thought. There is a stopping point to everything, and this was just that.

Once again, Gavin looked over at the brunette. She looked up and saw her wife glaring at her. Arizona had had quite enough of this. Apparently, Callie and the kids had talked and she was not pleased with this situation.

"Half is good," Callie said. "Just take half Gavin." Callie smiled sweetly at her wife, attempting to melt the heated fire that shown from her wife's blue eyes. Callie knew she was in trouble, so she kept her distance while they decorated.

Moth and son distributed the balloons and when Arizona finally got Callie off to herself, she was a little annoyed with the brunette. "You have Gavin starting to treat me like you do. And, I don't appreciate it. I am his mother, and he will not tell me what to do."

"I have done nothing like that Arizona. Gavin is the one that wanted to take over, I didn't tell him to do that. He came to me a while back and felt that you were doing too much around here and said that he wanted to help you out. So, I said okay. He's just trying to look after you, take care of you...because he loves you. Just like I love you. We mean no disrespect, it's just easy to be overprotective of you sometimes. But, that doesn't mean anyone is mistreating you. It's just that we care about you."

Arizona stopped. She knew they loved her, but Gavin had started to assert himself in more of a leadership roll instead of a child roll and that was something they she was not accustomed too. He was too young for that Arizona thought. But, Callie didn't think he was. She felt that Gavin was acting as she would have if this had been Carmela. And, at Gavin's age, Callie was already going to work with her father at times and she was leaning some things. Albeit, they were not good things necessarily, but it's the way she was reared as a child. And, Gavin...he was just following into his brunette mother's footsteps. Good or bad...right or wrong...that is what was now happening.

"Well, I appreciate everything you guys are doing to help me, but I don't want him feeling as if he has to take care of me...he is a child. And, he should live a carefree life, not being consumed with my health." Arizona informed her wife. And, she was right.

"I will talk to him." Callie replied, patting her wife on the arm as she walked past the blonde. Motioning for Gavin, Callie wrapped her right arm around the taller boy's shoulder and they walked inside.

Gavin and Callie had gotten a lot closer since the blonde's sickness. They had finally bonded...just like he was with Arizona. The blonde mother could see that, and she smiled. It was something that she had always wanted. Maybe things like this do bring families closer together. Maybe Arizona's sickness did serve some purpose.

An hour later... Gabby's first birthday party was off the charts in terms of entertainment and decorations. Callie had not held back one bit on their daughters first birthday party. A three tier birthday cake was made. Tables and chairs were brought in...all dainty and decorated with crystal chandeliers hanging around the trees. "A Tea Party Theme," is what Callie and Arizona had envisioned and it was truly a sight to behold.

As time passed...The Happy Birthday song was over, and the candles blown out. Gabby sat on a nearby table with her own personal cake to do with whatever she pleased. Callie stood beside her so she would't fall off and everyone laughed as the tiny blonde girl dove into her cake. It was made with much less sugar and much healthier than the larger one...but she didn't know that. To Gabby, it tasted like heaven.

The number one on her dress, and a large pink bow on her head, was adorable as she smiled at the photographer taking pictures of her and her mothers. These pictures today...oh, how they would be memories that both Callie and Arizona would look back on and cherish.

Gavin and Monty took pictures with their sister too. "Feed me some Gabb's," Monty said. And, she understood her favorite brother...she knew exactly what to do with Monty Torres.

Gabby took a good bit of the cake frosting, and smeared it on Monty's face as she cackled. Gavin laughed...Those two siblings of his were two of a kind. Monty found it funny and he took some from his face, and kindly swatted his brunette mother's behind with it. Oh, that didn't set will with Callie at all.

"Monty!" She fussed.

Again, he thought it was funny, as did everyone else. And, if Gabby Torres was laughing, it was all good with Monty. He didn't think life should be any other way than funny.

Present time was next after they got Gabby cleaned up. Yes, Arizona was obsessed with clean clothes on her daughter, same as Callie. So, she changed the blonde baby. They had two of the same kind of outfit for this day. It was an absolute flawless party and the moms had planned out everything extremely well. Callie had missed her calling apparently, Arizona thought. Party planning was Callie's talent. The brunette had went to great lengths on this birthday and today was simply spectacular. Again, these were memories they would look back on and cherish forever.

Now Gabby didn't really have a sense of presents and gifts. She just opened with her mothers and looked at the pile of gifts she received. Over seventy people were in attendance today, including Callie's sister Aria and her children.

"Look Gabby...A Barbie" Callie said, her voice so excited. Gabby looked and then tossed the Barbie box to the side. Next... is what Gabby thought. Too many presents and too much attention for the one year old Gabby but, once again, her mothers wouldn't have it any other way.

Hours later, the party had ended. The invited guests had left. And, yet another party had begun. Cousins are fun aren't they? A cousin is a little bit of childhood that can never be lost. They are family...and Cousins are usually the first friends we have as children. No one will ever understand your crazy family like your cousins do even if you haven't talked too much lately.

Aria's children along with Monty and Gavin were all on the water trampoline having a blast. Summertime is a great time.

"I'm ready," Callie said, exiting her house and walking onto the dock. She had a pink bikini on, and it was very revealing to say the least. She looked oh so good in that, Arizona thought.

"You...want to cover some of that up?" Arizona asked her wife, raising her eye brows. Yes, she might have been a little bit jealous as several boaters that passed saw the brunette. No one probably would say anything, and Arizona wanted it to stay that way.

"You jealous?" Callie asked, making a pouty face. "No one's looking...and if they do, it doesn't matter...I am taken."

Arizona smiled. "Yes you are defiantly taken." Arizona too had a bikini on but, it wasn't as revealing as her wife's. Callie slapped Arizona on the bottom as they walked out to the water trampoline.

"Come on...Let's get this party started." Callie said, giving her wife her trademark wink.

"Come on!" Monty yelled to his mothers. They had never been on this water trampoline before. Arizona was pregnant with Gabby the last time they used this thing. So this was a new experience for the blonde.

"You sure about doing this?" Gavin asked.

Arizona smiled. "Yes...son. I am sure." Looking over at Callie, Arizona gave the brunette a smile. If this was what she had to look forward too in the years to come...Gavin and Callie would both drive her completely crazy, she thought to herself.

"She will be fine. I'm going to jump with her." Callie injected, helping Gavin's feelings out. He really meant no harm, he just wanted his mother to be well taken care of.

Together, they jumped on the water trampoline and then into the water...holding hands and screaming. Laughter and giggling could clearly be heard and seen as the wives and kids enjoyed the rest of their day. These were...Happy Times...don't we all love those moments in life?

Barbara watched Gabby playing in her small pool beside the dock. The little blonde loved her own personal little blue swimming pool. It was tacky, it was cheap, but she loved it. It afforded her to be apart of what was happening around the lake, without getting into the actual lake water. Arizona was not about to let her daughter enter that water for sure, so the little blue pool was brought out.

"Hey!" Arizona yelled to Callie. The brunette was fondling her wife underneath the water and yes, Arizona was protesting. "Stop that." She laughed, pushing her wife's hands away.

"You like it," Callie smiled and pulled her wife close. Both sets of legs kicked to keep them afloat in the water as they laughed and held one another close.

"Don't start that kissing," Monty called out.

"Mind your business," Callie yelled back. She took nothing off the younger Torres. You couldn't really. He was much to much sometimes.

No sooner than Callie yelled that, Monty made a face and...he jumped into the water screaming..."Cannonball!" And yes, he splashed his mothers as he landed very close in proximity to them.

"You are ruining my moment," Callie said as she pulled Arizona out further away from their son. The blonde wife was laughing at their antics. Monty could see that his mama wanted the Arizona to herself, so as all kids do...he intervened.

"Mama's it!" Monty shouted and four children swam in the brunette's direction.

Callie announced..."No I'm..." But it was too late. She was being attacked by children.

Arizona laughed as she watched. "That's what you get for not taking my side about the cake." Callie smiled over at Gavin and the two whispered something, and you know that was not good.

"Oh no..." Arizona said, shaking a finger at the brunette. She saw that look and she begin to swim ashore. The blonde knew whatever it was, they were up to no good. Unfortunately, she didn't make it soon enough, as she felt a pull on her right leg. It was Callie and she had some help tagging along with her.

Callie embraced her wife and no, she didn't rough her up, as the kids had done her earlier. She hugged Arizona and whispered, "I love you."

Arizona's reply was the same as it always was..."I love you too."

An hour later...the big boat was cranked. Everyone took advantage of this opportunity as Callie drove them around the lake, with Gabby helping her steer at the wheel.

"She's a natural," The brunette said to Arizona who was laying out, sunning at the front of the boat. The older children were tubbing behind and having a great time. That's what summer and family is all about. Spending time with one another and having a great fun in the process. It was too bad that Carmela couldn't see this. She would have loved it, Callie thought.

"Well, that's because she takes after me...don't you Gabby?" Arizona replied.

"I hope she does," Callie answered her wife. And, she meant it. To have another miniature Arizona for the rest of her days...that would be the greatest gift ever.

"Faster!" Callie heard the kids on the inner tube scream. And, as always, the brunette obliged.

Bedtime rolled around, and all the kids were sleeping over with Aria at Carmela's house. The only ones sleeping at Callie's and Arizona's tonight were, Callie, Arizona, and Gabby. Only, Gabby was fighting sleep. She was worn out, but much to attached to the baby doll that she was holding. It was a present from Aria and she sat in her new tiny rocking chair, holding the blonde baby doll, rocking it just like her mommies rock her to sleep.

It was the sweetest image, and of course, it was captured on film. These precious videos of little Gabby, what a way to remember her for years to come.

"Are you ready for mommy to rock you and your baby to sleep?" Arizona asked Gabby. She nodded and climbed into her blonde mother's arms. Arizona wasn't a singer like Callie was...but it was her voice. The soft, soothing tones that would always lull Gabby to sleep when Arizona rocked her.

Twenty minutes later...baby girl was sound asleep with the blonde babydoll clutched tightly in her small arms. Arizona flipped through the channels to their favorite tv show as she held the little girl.

"You want me to take her upstairs?" Callie asked her wife. She wanted so alone time with Arizona and with the older children gone, this was a perfect opportunity.

"If you want too, that would be great," The blonde replied.

Arizona watched as Callie slowly and carefully held the tiny blonde, all of one years old in her arms, toting her up the stairs and toward her room.

It was a good day today. It had all went as planned. Amidst all the sorrow, the sickness, the suffering and the tough times they had all gone though recently, today was a breath of fresh air. It was needed. It was welcomed. A reprieve from the cares of this world as they celebrated Gabby's birth together. Happy times...they are so easily longed for and appreciated when they are here in existence. But, as we all know...Happy Times...they never last.

"Life is made up of a collection of moments that are not ours to keep. The pain we encounter throughout our days spent on this earth comes from the illusion that some moments can be held onto. Clinging to people and experiences that were never ours in the first place is what causes us to miss out on the beauty of the miracle that is the now. All of this is yours, yet none of it is. How could it be? Look around you. Everything is fleeting.

To love and let go, love and let go, love and let go...it's the single most important thing we can learn in this lifetime." ― Rachel Brathen

A/N: ONE more Chapter left to go. Yes...there is a Part 3 following after this story ends. I'm writing it now!

See you tomorrow friends!

Quote credit: A cousin is a little bit of childhood that can never be lost. Marion C. Garretty


	50. Unfinished Angel

"Unfinished Angel"

"A little girl can be sweeter (and badder) oftener than anyone else in the world. She can jitter around, and stomp, and make funny noises that frazzle your nerves, yet just when you open your mouth she stands there demure with that special look in her eyes. A girl is Innocence playing in the mud, Beauty standing on its head, and Motherhood dragging a doll by the foot."

-Alan Marshal Beck

Time Jump

One Year Later...

Italy can be summoned up in one word...exquisite. The country is impeccable, the Roman ruins of Pompeii, Rome, and Herculaneum...one can't resist visiting Venice and Tuscany for their romantic appeal either. Food, of course is a large part of the Italian culture. Nothing else about Italy compares to its' food. There probably isn't another country that has such a large number of regions with different culinary options. Many towns...many choices...so little time.

"You want to read Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You? Gabby?" Arizona asked her daughter. Gabby had brought the Dr. Seuss book to her mommy for her to read. This morning, Arizona and Gabby were sitting in the living room at their home in Corleone, Sicily.

The Torres Family were vacationing in Italy this summer. And, this year, Callie's sister Aria and her children were here too. Two weeks were planned here...a nice family getaway. Sun, fun, food, shopping, hiking...they had it all planned out. This trip was extraordinarily refreshing this year. Venturing out into different cities, Callie and Arizona, along with their family took to Italy as never before. They needed this trip. The affordability to step away from the monotonous routine of their lives, gave both wives a much needed escape. These past six moths had been tough, and maybe this trip would allow them to clear their minds, ridding the stress from their lives.

Callie and Arizona had decided to try and have another baby. The brunette really wanted another daughter. But, this time she wanted to carry. She wanted that fulfilling experience...just one more time. However, the last six months had proven unsuccessful at having another baby, and she'd begin to think that it might not happen. Yet, they still pursued their dream and did not give up. Maybe it would happen in time...just not their time.

This year, they all were staying at the family home in Corleone, Sicily. Ah...Sicily...it is the largest of the Italian islands, separated from the Continent by the Strait of Messina and surrounded by the Ionian, the Tyrrhenian and the Mediterranean Seas. It is one of the pearls of Southern Italy and can be discovered, understood and experienced through taking the time to tour, seek out the areas of that interests ones mind. The island ranges from nature to history and traditions. It has it all, to be honest. It's beautiful, it's romantic...it's a place to visit and relax...but, it's also a place to take precautions.

Arizona sat on the floor with Gabby and the two began reading...

"Oh the wonderful things

Mr. Brown can do!

He can go like a cow

He can go Moo!

Mr. Brown can do it

How about you?"

Naturally, Gabby made the noises as Arizona read...

He can go like a bee

Mr. Brown can Bzzz

How about you?

Can you go Bzzz Bzzz?"

Dr. Seuss's classic book of wonderful noises is funny. Mr. Brown can make oh-so-many noises can't he? Annoying noises in fact. Dr. Seuss's classic rhymes introduce children to all sorts of new words and it encourages them to make those noises too. From animal noises, to imitating a squeaking shoe, Mr. Brown is able to repeat these noises. He then asks the readers to repeat them too! And, yes...Gabby loved it! She had always loved this book since she was a small baby.

They read it twice, twice in a row. How many more times could Arizona go? Wait, stop...now I'm rhyming...Damn you Dr. Seuss. So, they read and played while Callie cooked breakfast. It was only nine o'clock in the morning, and they had a full day planned.

As Arizona sat in the living room with her daughter, she looked at the small innocent blonde girl that she had birthed, and her mind returned to a previously held conversation in her office months ago.

Flashback

"Dr. Robbins," a nurse peeked inside.

Arizona looked up, glasses were placed on the desk in front of her, as she waited for the red headed nurse to speak.

"There's a man here to see you. I told him you are not really working today, but he says its urgent that he speaks with you."

Arizona furrowed her brow. Who could it be? She nodded her head. "That's alright Jenny. Tell him to come back. Oh, did he say what his name was?" She asked.

"He said his name was Mark." The nurse shrugged.

And, there it was...We all knew it was not over. Mark Sloan, making an appearance today was very out of the ordinary, concerning in fact, and Arizona felt somewhat apprehensive about it.

"Okay, show him back," Arizona replied. Maybe she should call Steve and ask him to step inside. But, she didn't have to think about that thought for too long.

"Hey, get your hands off me!" A deep voice from outside the hallway came barreling through.

"Your not welcome here," Arizona heard Steve say. She walked to the door to see what the commotion was about.

Seeing Steve pressing Mark against the wall...She decided to intervene. "Steve, it's okay, Mark can come in," Arizona said.

Steve wasn't so sure the boss would approve of this, he wasn't about to get into trouble. "I was given strict orders and I don't think the boss would like this."

Naturally, Arizona was one that did not like to be told what to do. Therefore, she made the call, she took control of the situation, whether it was a good idea or not, whether her wife would agree or not, and despite what Steve's suggestion was...she would have the final say.

"Come in Mark and have a seat." Arizona motioned for the tall former friend to sit. She knew what he was most likely here for and she was not taking any chances.

"Steve you can come in also," the blonde said. Of course Steve came in and stood behind Arizona's desk. It was a show of force, standing behind Arizona's desk. A clear sign that, she is not to be bothered or harmed in any way.

"Mark what can I do for you?" Arizona asked. Her tone was neutral. Her voice unwavering as she watched her former friend.

Mark sat across from Arizona and watched the blonde doctor. This was not his former colleague, this was not the Arizona he once knew. He looked toward the bodyguard trying to gauge the situation and figure out exactly what he should say.

"I think you and I both know why I'm here. You know your wife set me up." He said. Not giving an inch, he hit the blonde straight forward with accusations.

Arizona held a straight face showing little emotion or expression. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Mark," the blonde said. But, she did know, she knew everything about the situation, however, she was not about to tell him that.

Looking at her, Mark continued. "Don't sit there and tell me you don't know. She set me up. She had those drugs planted in my jeep, and the bitch set me up. Look Arizona, I had some guys in jail that said they knew for a fact that she did it, so don't sit there and act like you don't know what I'm talking about because I know you do. I know you do, and I cannot believe you would side with her about a situation like that."

Clearly, Mark was pissed. Could you blame him?

Arizona stared back once again with the stone face, the face that her wife had often used, even on her, and looked at her former colleague. She too had learned a few things over the years after living with Callie.

"Say something," Mark said. "Say something… Tell me I'm wrong, prove it to me."

Arizona sat up in her chair a little straighter and looked over at her daughter and then at Mark. Her face was serious as she answered him. "If I knew what you were talking about I would help you, but I have no idea." She replied. No, he would get nothing more, no increased reaction from the blonde doctor would transpire.

Pointing his finger in her face he stood and said, "That's bullshit and you know it."

The guard stepped forward, doing his job, and encouraged Mr. Sloan to have a seat. "Sit down or you can leave," Steve said.

Mark sat down and calmed himself a little. Sitting up a little straighter toward the desk he said, "Do you realize that I can no longer practice medicine? My license are pulled, it's hard to get a job with my record...your wife has ruined my career. Put yourself in my shoes Arizona. If this was you, you would be mad too."

Arizona knew that Mark was correct. Yes, she would be infuriated if this had happened to her. Who wouldn't be? But, what was she supposed to do about it now? It was irreversible. The damage to Marks career was already done, there really wasn't a lot left to say or to offer the former doctor. Unless, she turned her wife in. Now, do you think she was going to do that?

"I am very sorry about your career Dr. Sloan and all that you have encountered these last few years, but there's really not a lot that I can do for you," Arizona stated. No, she did not agree with the brunette and her handling of Mark Sloan's situation, but she would not turn against her wife.

Mark stared at Arizona for a few brief seconds and then he said, "So she's got into your head. I never thought you would turn out to be like her. Your father would be so disappointed in you."

Thinking that this would jar something loose in the blondes mind and heart, Mark tried his best to remind Arizona of where she came from and what she wants stood for. But, Mark's guilt trip was not strong enough for that, his words, the remembrance of the Colonel… It just was not working on Arizona today. But, she still knew in her heart that it was hard for him, so she made a kind gesture.

"Look, I'm sorry that you're having trouble finding a job. Maybe I could help you with some monetary means," Arizona replied nicely.

Now people could take what Arizona was about to do many different ways. Some might think this was a payoff, a bribe to intending to shut up the offending person and encourage them to go away. Some might see it as helping out an old friend until they could find work. It's true, there are all different kinds of ways to look at this scenario. It just depends on one's perception of the situation. Once again, years of living with the brunette had taught Arizona a few things too.

She wrote out a check, and handed it to Mark. He looked at it for minutes...staring at the large figure that yes, he could most definitely use, but would not take. It wasn't his...this wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't justice...It was just a stab at pacifying the former doctor, hoping he would walk away. Or, that's how he took it to mean.

"I didn't think you'd stoop so low," he said. He appeared unimpressed by the check that the blonde just offered him. Approaching the door immediately after leaving the offending piece of paper that held the blondes signature behind, but he turned back one last time.

His words were meant to sting. Meant to stir the very core of the blonde doctor that had clearly chosen sides against what was just and right. "I hope your children don't have to pay for your sins." He said.

She sat in quiet watching Steve follow Mark out of her office. She thought, do children really pay for the sins and wrongdoings of their parents? It really was a sticky and difficult situation for the blonde doctor to be placed in… Her wife on one hand verses her old colleague and justice on the other but, she did the right thing. She did what she knew to do which was, support her wife. And, who could fault her for that?

End of Flashback

Arizona sat and stared into space. Why that conversation...why that day popped into her mind, she had no idea. She dwelled on Marks final words for a few moments as Gabby played with her tea cups, offering her mommy an imaginary cup of hot tea. Suddenly, a call from the kitchen brought the blonde mother from her thoughts.

"Breakfast is ready...Arizona are you coming?" Callie asked. She had called a couple of times, and everyone had already sat down, yet Arizona and Gabby seemed to be dragging behind.

Arizona gathered the books together in a neat stack and she and Gabby walked into the kitchen. They had a long day and night ahead of them and the nutritious breakfast they were about to consume was welcomed.

"What are we going to do today?" Gavin asked his mothers. The family all sat around the large wooden table as they ate.

Taking a stab at her fruit, Callie answered, "Today, we are going to the market and doing some shopping. Then this evening we are going to the Teatro Massimo Vittorio Emanuele."

"Why?" Gabby asked. Yes, the little blonde haired blue-eyed baby girl was all of two years old now. My, how time flies. And her favorite thing to do was ask..."Why?" But, in fairness, why is a good question. If you can't pronounce it, you sure as hell probably didn't want to listen to it...so why bother going?

"Because we love music." Callie smiled at the tiny princess. She didn't elaborate, because she knew her sons would take offense to the opera they were going to see tonight.

"Whats the Teatro Massimo Vittorio Emanuele?" Gavin asked. He had trouble with the pronunciation, but you couldn't fault him for that. You probably couldn't say it perfect either.

Arizona answered, "It is an opera house and opera company in Palermo, Sicily. It's beautiful and we have special seats reserved just for us." The blonde mother was excited about tonight...but, her children were not.

"Wait...we gotta listen to music at an opera?" Monty asked his mother. He was not impressed by the agenda today.

"Yes," Arizona replied. Aria laughed. Her children were not exactly thrilled with the idea either.

"You can sit with Carmine," Aria suggested to Monty. Cousin Carmine was Monty's favorite. She was older and petted the younger boy a little too much.

"I'm sitting with Gavin," Carmine said. Babysitting the younger cousin was not on her list apparently. She loved Monty, but this was a grown up event, and she was going to hang with the older ones. You can't fault her for that.

Monty threw up his hands. "See! I got nobody. I'll be so bored there! I didn't come here to visit no opera! You can't even understand what they're saying!"

Yes, Monty detested the music, the sounds, the clothes they had to wear...he hated the props, the seats, and hell...the last one they went to didn't even have popcorn or an icee machine...and that's just as wrong as it can be.

Gavin agreed, "Yea...that is true. It is hard to follow." Both the boys had been to an opera once before a couple of years back, and neither of them cared for the experience personally. But, their blonde mother did. So...they would all be attending tonight.

"Well, you will survive. We are going and I don't want to hear another word about it," Callie spoke up, cutting her eyes at her youngest son. And as always, she had the final word...they didn't cross the brunette many times, and this was one of those times.

As the morning progressed, they all took to the marketplace. It was fun to the kids and gave the mothers a chance to look around. The open air markets are a great place to soak up some local atmosphere even if you don't actually buy anything. Various foods, trinkets and clothing was displayed and many people were visiting today.

"Ooh...I want that," Gavin pointed at a kite that was unlike any he'd had seen. It was huge and flying it would be so much fun. They could do this tomorrow, what a nice family outing they would all have together.

"We'll take two kites," Callie told the lady at the stand. The woman looked at Callie...studying her face carefully. Callie watched the woman that was now watching her. And, something didn't feel just right about it to the brunette.

"Here," The woman said handing the brunette the large colorful kites to Callie. In return, she took the brunette's money and asked, "Are you Calliope Torres?"

Callie was taken back. She as very tempted to say no, she was not. She had come here unannounced, under the radar...and was dressed in a scarf and dark sunglasses. She knew the area, and the situation that she'd left behind in New York, and she took no chances here in Sicily. But, the woman obviously recognized her, so the brunette owned up to her identity.

"Yes I am." Callie answered. "Do I know you?"

Breaking eye contact, the woman shook her head quickly. "No," she hastily replied. And then, strangely...she left and went back inside the small tent area that was closed off. It was bizarre, and Callie stood looking into the tent area, but saw no movement or sounds. What was that about? What had just happened exactly?

Rocco approached the brunette that was standing by herself, trying to figure out what what had just happened. "Everything alright? The kids, Arizona, and Aria have walked on ahead," he informed his boss.

"Um...yea. I guess everything is fine." The brunette replied. It was odd...it was eerily strangle, puzzling as to the woman's sudden disappearance...but Callie pushed it in the back of her mind. Oh Callie...why did you do that?

She and Rocco caught up with the rest of the family soon afterwards. As they walked around, Callie couldn't shake the strange feeling she now carried on her shoulders. The brunette looked cautiously about...scanning her surroundings as she walked with her family. But, nothing out of the ordinary was happening. There was no immediate danger lurking in the shadows that she could see. It was probably just a fluke coincidence, she thought. Those happen all the time, right?

They had lunch at Caffe del Kassaro. It had great pastas, fish, and pizzas. Homemade food that no one could resist. They had eaten here a couple of times offer the years that they'd visited, and decided that today, they would visit once again. The kids had a blast. It was a family owned business and the family that owned it knew the Torres'. Well, mainly Carlos and Carmela were the ones thy were acquainted with, but they remembered Callie and the blonde wife from a few years ago. And, in typical Italian fashion, the Torres family were welcomed with open arms.

It was nice to be back in Sicily. Callie felt that it was a large part of her heritage and she wanted her children to grow up with knowledge and understanding of where she'd come from and the rich culture of such a wonderful country. The kids seemed to enjoy their visits here, and Callie felt that maybe they should be coming here more often. Once a year is really not long enough.

The evening came and, they were back home in the small town of Corleone. The opera tonight was in Palermo, but it was not a long distance the two towns. As the children were getting dressed in their formal attire, Arizona asked Callie to fasten the necklace she'd chosen for tonight. It was the same necklace Callie had purchased a few years back at Christmas. The expensive piece was hardly worn but, Arizona felt tonight was the perfect night to display it.

"That looks so beautiful on you," Callie said as she looked in the mirror. She had it fastened and she just stood there admiring the necklace, but more importantly...the owner of the necklace.

"Thank you," Arizona said. She turned around and gave her wife a kiss. "You look gorgeous in that black dress."

Callie took Arizona's arms and wrapped them around her waist. She in return embraced the blonde wife. "There's no place I'd rather be than here in your arms." Callie husked in her wife's ear. She was always the romantic one, that Callie Torres.

"Me either sweetheart," Arizona replied. It was a sweet, tender moment in their busy world. They still loved one another with a love than had been through it all, had seen it all, felt it all, and had survived it all. What a storybook marriage they had.

"Mama!" Gavin yelled breaking the couples tender moment.

"Let's just leave them here tonight," Callie suggested. Of course, she was only teasing. She wouldn't leave her children tonight.

"And we are trying to have another one," Arizona chuckled.

"I know...what are we thinking," Callie laughed as once again her name was called. She was being summoned, by her oldest child...no doubt this had Monty Torres name written all over it.

Callie walked in Gavin's room to see Monty and Gabby spraying each other with water pistols. They are fun you know. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, it was summer. And that is what some kids do in the summer, play water fight. But, they had their dress clothes on. And, that really didn't set well with their mother.

"Stop. Both of you," Callie ordered with a stern face.

Gabby stopped...the innocence in her face was undeniably cute. She was guilty as sin, and caught red handed, but her dimpled smile got her off the hook almost every time.

Monty on the other hand...he was a different character. "It's just water...see?" Monty showed Callie that, it didn't hurt anything. Water dries easily. Shooting a stream in the brunette's direction to prove his point, Callie ducked...but her wife did not.

"Monty!" Arizona yelled in anger. And, he knew he was in major trouble. For when the blonde mother ever got mad...she was to be taken very seriously.

"Hand me that," Callie said yanking the large water gun from her son's hands. "You too missy," she said to Gabby. The brunette confiscated the guns that seemed to be a source of contention tonight.

Arizona went to her bedroom to try and dry her silk dress as Callie dealt with the Torres Trio. They were a handful at times, but oh did she and Arizona love those kids so. The blonde looked at her dress. It wasn't supposed to get wet, but that was neither her nor there now. The damage was done, but it would dry. And it wasn't the end of the world. Far worse things could occur, things that made the wet silk dress pale in comparison.

Monty walked into the bathroom where Arizona was. He didn't mean to wet his blonde mother. It was an accident. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to ruin your dress," he said sweetly.

She looked down and saw the sincerity in his face. He didn't mean it..she knew that to be true. "It's alright...it will dry. But, please don't play with those guns inside the house," She replied.

As they drove to the opera a half hour later...Gabby handed the book, you know the one, to her brother Gavin. She wanted him to read and make the noises too. Oh Dr. Seuss… Will you ever get out of our heads? Monty was always up for a good book, so he settled in close and together he read to his little sister along with Gavin in the car.

Arizona and Callie listened to the boys reading. All three siblings were close. Although the boys were older than their sister, they took to the little Gabby in a fiercely protective manner. The ride lasted not quite an hour, but the town and the area around the opera house was packed. Nights like tonight bring all sorts of people out. And, that can be a good thing, or a bad thing...depending on the situation.

They were soon seated in the VIP seats that Callie had arranged for. A special box sitting in the balcony with unobstructed views. Callie packed a bag with some toys and coloring books for Gabby. The two year old would most likely get bored with this soon, but they didn't want to leave her behind.

"I can't see anything?" Monty complained. He had his mother's tiny gold binoculars and they were backwards. Poor Monty...he hadn't changed a bit as another year passed.

"Flip them around son," Arizona laughed, showing Monty the proper way to use the strange apparatus.

"Oh, that's better," was his reply. They waited for the opera to begin. Aria and her children were seated in this section as well. And true to her word, Carmine sat by Gavin, but Monty was still very close by. She was his favorite and, she wasn't getting too far from him tonight. The children sat patiently and Gabby was nestled in the brunette's lap. But, you know kids...that scene wouldn't last long.

As the music soon started, it was magical. Arizona's eyes were glued to the singers before her. Callie smiled, she loved to watch her wife's childlike enthusiasm. As for the kids...Monty soon got on the floor with his sister...it was way more entertaining down there than the stupid opera. Gavin and Carmine sat and watched. Neither of them particularly cared for this tonight, but they managed far better than their younger siblings. Operas last a long time...some last almost three hours. This tonight, was proving to be a long one.

Gabby fell asleep in Arizona's arms as time passed, Monty stretched out on a chair, resting his head in Callie's lap, while Gavin just stared into the audience. It was long, that's for sure. But, when the final curtain call was made, the kids sprang to attention. The curtain fell and the performers lined up in front, where the audience applauded them.

"Thank God," Gavin said clapping. There was only so much a person could take. They had several brief twenty minute intermissions, and the children had only left the box for one. What a set of troopers they were.

"Can we go home now?" Monty asked, tugging at Arizona's dress.

"Sure...lets go home," Arizona answered. They had all suffered for her sake, and she was done. It was over...and ever could go back home.

As they walked into the gathering crowd exiting the opera, Callie and Arizona took hold of their children's hands. Several families spoke to the couple and their children...families that knew the Torres and had been acquainted with them over the years.

"It's good to see you Tommassio," Callie smiled, greeting an old friend of the family. Don Tommassio was like family to the Corleones. He had assisted Carlos many times over here in Sicily, and the brunette knew him well. He was attending the opera with his family tonight. "You remember my wife, Arizona." Callie said. "And, you remember Aria," she said pointing to her sister a few feet away.

Shaking the older mans hand, Arizona and Callie were still holding onto very fretful children. They were ready to leave and their mothers talking on the steps to friendly strangers was not what they had in mind right now. Home was on their agenda.

"Here sweetie, get down for a minute," the brunette told Gabby. She still held her daughters tiny hand, but placed her on the ground as she and Arizona talked briefly with the couple. The crowd around them seemed to grow as a legion of people dispersed from the theater.

Several bystanders made strange noises, causing Callie's guards to go and inspect the situation. Positioned to the right of the couple, they seemed to be causing a scene of sorts. For reasons unknown, they continued their distractions. Callie's guard Steve took something away, it looked like a gun and inspected its contents. It was empty. But, just as he and another guard turned around, another scene unfolded without any warning.

Gunshots simultaneously fired into the crowd; one shot, then another, and another, causing the large number of people gathered to separate. It was a chaotic scene as mass hysteria sprang forth. Screams filled the starry night as fear gripped the hearts of many around the steep steps of the famous opera house.

Arizona stared at her wife...Callie was bleeding. To witness a spouse shot in front of your very eyes is a scene no one imagines would ever occur. No, amount of preparation gets one ready for a situation like that.

Callie looked down...her eyes wide open. She saw her wound and...she was taken back as she stood still. She had been shot, in the blink of an eye. The stinging, the pain...she watched the blood trickle down her shoulder and arm. Shifting her brown eyes, she looked toward the small blonde girl.

Rocco pulled his gun, squeezing the trigger. The bodyguard fired on the man disguised as a priest. Several guards and bystanders had the assassin held down as they had witnessed the gunshots fired. As his lifeless body fell to the ground, the screams disappeared, and silence fell on the people that still remained on the opera house steps that fateful night.

The sins of the parents...were they not forgotten? The aftermath of this event had an air of tragedy as it played to not just the sins of Callie Torres and her wife, but also the fact that all of the brunette's attempts to get those closest to her away from that dark world that many often feared had failed.

There is no family life outside of "The Family." The business comes first. You are a criminal, and your own family will be destroyed by your actions no matter how hard you try to keep the two separate. Because, the truth is...you can't keep them separate. And, when they come at you, they'll come at what you love and value the most. They'll take away the most prized possession you ever had, snuffed out before it had a chance to soar to its fullest potential.

Callie represents many of us, who lead life as if according to a tragic, unconscious script rather than a spontaneous, autonomous life. We wish we made our choices in life without constraints, and we blame luck, God, the stars and many other things for not letting that happen. Fact is, when we are staring at the moment of truth, sometimes, we just don't even think of options. The result is predictable - death, deep agony and mourning, it settles on the steps of our lives, taking what we hold dear, ripping it from our world and into another.

The long quest by the brunette to obtain enough power to leave behind the world of crime, and that she took upon herself the sins and terrible decisions necessary to guide the Torres family out of darkness and into eventual light; now proved futile. Life can be taken without warning and that fact is something that even Callie had no control over.

The brunette's doleful wail exited the her mouth, causing everyone to stop and listen. It was unlike any sound ever heard before. The sound of sorrow, the noise of a woman that was heartbroken and grieving...it was the sound of innocence now gone forever. It lasted for minutes, as the sounds of mourning arose through the small crowd that still remained heeled together. The brunette screamed out in complete abandonment. Arizona's sole attention as everyones, was focused...listening to Callie cry.

She finally quieted, falling back onto the steps. Callie let go, allowing the object in her hand to slip away. She could cry no more, as she lay staring into the night sky. The brunette's wound was not fatal, she would live and not die; someone else had taken the bullet that was meant solely for her. Someone else now lay lifeless on the opera house steps.

They are called Unfinished Angels...They are here for a short time, and then taken without reason or warning. Unfinished Angels...May their spirits forever life in the hearts and minds of those that loved them dearly. May they be remembered as having been loved wholeheartedly while on this earth. May they stay forever young.

A/N: Thanks for reading. We have reached the end of Part II, The Sequel. While this might not be the ending you expected, it is by no means the end of their story. I realize that some of you will have questions, concerns. So...Give me your honest thought on this...seriously a sentence, a paragraph...Go ahead. I'd love to hear what you're thinking. Who do you think the lifeless body belongs to?

If you are interested and want to continue reading this story, then you'll be happy to know that there is a continuation of this saga.

"In The Mind's Eye III, The Family Torres" will be released on Monday.

The first chapter of Past 3 is called..."Forever Young"

I Will See You Monday!


End file.
